


Pricked

by CapriSunyoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cross-Posted on AFF, Even if you don't like vampires give this a chance please and thank, Fluff and Angst, I won't lie and say its a good fic it has flaws but if yall r willing to read it, If you aren't used to horror anything some scenes may shock you, Imma be real w yall it gets better in later chapters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just know tht it gets better so power thru my rusty writing skills for the first couple chps, M/M, Mild Gore, More like soft gore like barely even there, More sex in later chapters i feel sorry for my ace bean uwu self, Side pairings are coupzi junhao jihan verkwan and soonseok if u squint, Some1 has alot of feelings for numerous ppl dnt come for me, This my first fic its a mess ok, Wonhui happens smtimes and wonhuigyu is lik a thing tht is talked abt, also again, i have no idea how college works don't h8 me, vampire au so blood and horror elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 260,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunyoul/pseuds/CapriSunyoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu has yet to be in a relationship where he genuinely likes the person he's dating back. So, it only makes sense that when Mingyu actually has a crush on someone, they turn out to not even be human.</p><p>Title: Pricked - Mino & Taehyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

“ I don’t like him.”

Mingyu leans back in his chair, unimpressed with the boy fifteen feet away going over the review with his seatmates.

  
“ Yeah keep telling yourself that..” Woozi mumbles beside him, making Mingyu side-eye him. 

  
“ _Woozi~_ I’m serious” Mingyu whines, making Woozi sigh.

  
“ Don’t _‘Woozi~’_ me, if you really don’t like him, why don’t you just take it up with your RA and get a new roommate?”

Mingyu almost scoffs at Woozi’s suggestion. He chooses to ignore Woozi instead. He doesn't take his eyes off of his roommate, watching Wonwoo’s lips curl into that annoying eye disappearing smile as he laughs at nothing. Mingyu slams his hand on the table, turning to Woozi. 

“ Do you see him laughing at nothing? He’s insane!”

Woozi sighs again, closing his laptop, realizing he won’t be getting this review done next to Mingyu. He stands up from his seat and leans over the younger, holding Mingyu’s face in his hands, turning Mingyu 's face to look back at Wonwoo.

“ Look Mingyu, see the other people there? The other laughing people..? Oh look! Yeri just started crying from laughter. Are you aware that when you dislike someone, you tend to not want to watch or want to have anything to do with that person..? You know...because you dislike them? Face the facts, you like Wonwoo.”

  
Mingyu fights his way out of the Woozi’s grip, slamming his hands on the desk in front of them  again for extra emphasis, that and to keep himself from rolling away in his chair.

  
“ No I don’t, I watch him because I don’t like him. It's smart to keep tabs on people you hate okay? I definitely don’t like him, how could I? His whole existence pisses me off. Do you know what he did last night?”

  
Woozi sits back down.

  
“ No, please go ahead and waste our work time describing to me in detail what your 'absolute scum of the earth', roommate did.” Woozi stares at Mingyu who chose once again to ignore the disinterested voice of his friend. Mingyu glares at Wonwoo before turning to face Woozi.

  
“It was almost two a.m right? That jerk was still studying and I wanted to sleep so, I go up to the light switch flicking it off and said, ‘ hey I’m going to bed, lights off ‘, he just nodded his pretty head and continued to study till four a.m! His stupid desk lamp is way too bright I couldn’t sleep at all, It’s like he doesn’t even need sleep, sure does feel that way to me with how much late night studying he does.”

Mingyu huffs, looking back at Wonwoo just in time to miss Woozi rolling his eyes.

  
“ Maybe he naps. Besides, you can't just label him as a jerk for wanting to study.” Woozi glances at a distracted Mingyu.

  
Mingyu grabs one of the pens in front of his sprawled out papers, clicking it furiously in an attempt at easing his anger. Mingyu looks back up at Woozi and sees him standing.

  
“ There’s something weird about him, W-Woozi don’t leave-listen to me.” Mingyu reaches out his hands in a dramatic attempt at keeping the elder by his side. Woozi sighs, clenching the bridge of his nose. He folds his arms in front of his chest.

“ Define weird…”

  
Mingyu looks back once more at Wonwoo, paranoid of him hearing them before continuing.

  
“ Okay aside from him barely sleeping and occasionally looking like he’s dead, have you ever seen him eat..? Because I haven’t.”

Woozi blinks at him, wondering what Mingyu's trying to get at. 

  
“ Listen I’d love to stay and hear all about your conspiracy theories on your roommate but, I’d also rather go finish this assignment and not talk to you for at least a week.”

  
Woozi starts packing away his supplies into his bright red backpack. He zips it up, putting his arms through the straps and gives Mingyu one last annoyed look before turning away. Mingyu opens his mouth, about to beg Woozi to stay but shuts it as soon as he sees Woozi bump into his crush.

Woozi refuses to admit that he has a thing for one of the more well known seniors at their school but, Mingyu knew the two obviously liked each other especially from the looks the two share and he smiles to himself watching them.

  
“ Hey Jihoon,” Seungcheol gives a small smile, showing off his dimples. It's a look Mingyu knows makes Woozi want to start running and apparently Seungcheol does too because he smiles this way to Woozi a lot. “ You know about Joshua's party this saturday..? In case you didn’t hear, you should come, it'll be fun.” Mingyu almost lets out a small laugh watching the scene unfold in front of him. Of course Woozi's heard of the party-it's not Joshua's, who ever that is, it's Vernon's party in he and Woozi's eyes. From here Mingyu can see Woozi’s blush dusting his ears.

  
“ S-sure yeah, I’ll see you there. Bye.”

Woozi scurries past a now beaming Seungcheol. Mingyu's about to start packing up his things but is stopped as Seungcheol calls out to him. Mingyu watches Seungcheol fold  his hands onto his head, trying to catch his breath.

  
“ Hey Mingyu, you’re coming too okay but, bring your roommate, see ya.”

Seungcheol goes back to his table packing up his things quickly. Mingyu nods with a fake smile on his face, his eyes following Seungcheol walking past him and out the door. He doesn't bother telling Seungcheol that he had already planned on going, instead he sits there, hands going numb, he wants Mingyu to bring Wonwoo...the thought alone fills him with anxiety. Pre-anxiety, for the real main event anxiety that’ll come with actually asking Wonwoo to go. It's not like he can just not follow Seungcheol's order, he'll be put in social purgatory if someone like Seungcheol gets mad at him.  Mingyu feels his soul leave him. It's not like he doesn’t like Wonwoo, no, that's not the issue. The issue is that he really- _really_ likes him. There is this whole 'weird' factor that surrounds Wonwoo, it’s not something that puts Mingyu off from him but it is something that crosses his mind sometimes. Though usually, Wonwoo’s weirdness gets masked by his hotness and as if Mingyu could summon Wonwoo with a mere thought, he was now standing in front of Mingyu.

  
“ Be out late.”

  
Wonwoo spoke slowly, which on a normal day would've made Mingyu mad because Wonwoo really doesn’t need to talk so slow to him but not today, today is different. Matching the elder’s poker face, Mingyu nods and with that, Wonwoo leaves his sight. He holds his breath, watching Wonwoo walk away, keeping his eyes on anything but the boy. Once Wonwoo was out of the classroom Mingyu registers what the elder had said. Wonwoo sometimes-on the days he isn't up studying so late-returns to their dorm room in the early morning, smelling a lot like lavender. 

 

It's a smell Mingyu now knows to be tied to Wen Junhui, one of the new transfer students Mingyu and his friend group has had the pleasure of meeting, and by meeting Mingyu means he once sat next to Junhui at a study group. That, and in a the least stalker-ish way ever, knows him from being the only person on campus Wonwoo is close too.  Even though they’ve never personally had a conversation longer than five sentences, Mingyu is all too familiar with Junhui’s scent. It only took one look at Wonwoo one of the nights he came home late with Junhui’s scent on him, to let Mingyu realize what he had been doing with Junhui, because the marks on his neck weren't obvious enough.  Whenever Wonwoo comes home looking like that, Mingyu wants to say something but holds back knowing it oversteps their current boundaries.

 

It’s not like Mingyu is going to judge Wonwoo or anything, if he did say something Mingyu knows he’d bluntly ask Wonwoo to stop that-whatever that is between those two. Sure, the two are friends or something like that but friends don't really fuck each other. It bothers Mingyu, seeing the guy he is in like with come home late obviously looking like he’s had sex. It hurts Mingyu’s feelings, feelings Wonwoo probably doesn’t even know about, which is why he can’t ask Wonwoo to stop, if he did that Wonwoo would ask why and then what would Mingyu even say? He can’t just tell Wonwoo how he feels then Wonwoo would know and things would get weird between them and he’ll get rejected no doubt. It’s just that whenever Wonwoo comes back looking so... Mingyu can’t even explain it.

 

When he returns to the dorm after being with Junhui, all of the sound get’s sucked out of the room and is replaced by every movement and sound Wonwoo makes. Mingyu is so painfully aware of Wonwoo’s existence, he feels like it’s slowly consuming him. Watching Wonwoo quietly set down his things when he thinks Mingyu is asleep but Mingyu isn’t, he sees the way Wonwoo walks, pain clear on his face as he has to bend slightly to get clean clothes from his drawer, and then he shuts the bathroom door closing off Mingyu’s sight of him.

 

Then it gets even more quiet if that were possible. Mingyu listens to the noise of muffled running water, there’s white noise going on around them, the shower, the loud ticking clock Wonwoo hung up on his side of the room above his desk, the rustling of wind against their one window in the room. All these noises to fall asleep too yet Mingyu can’t help being kept awake by the aura of the room, the sense of wanting to reach out and ask if Wonwoo is okay or needs anything is stuck in the air in front of Mingyu and it’s suffocating. So, instead of sleeping which is starting to be costly to Mingyu’s health and grades, he lies still, waiting until Wonwoo has finished and is safe in his bed across from Mingyu’s own. Mingyu stands up from his seat. Fully aware that he’s the last one in the room. Finally packing away his things, Mingyu slides his messenger bag over his shoulder and exits. On his way out, he says a quiet goodbye to his professor’s TA who’s probably grateful Mingyu left.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu’s sitting on the floor, back against his bed. There are three empty large coffee cups around him and his music theory notes are sprawled all around in a desperate attempt to finish the paper due for said class. A class he didn’t even have an interest in taking but here he lies repeatedly looking at the same chapters in the books he had borrowed from Woozi on a musician whose name he can’t even pronounce and still not understanding anything he’s supposed to be doing. Well he was doing that, until the clock read three am and Wonwoo was still not back.

 

So naturally, Mingyu decides to call it quits. He gathers the styrofoam cups as he stands up , crushing one in his hand. Some coffee was still at the bottom which now is being spilled onto their carpet. Mingyu groans inwardly but doesn’t bother cleaning it up. He's already standing and is too tall to bend back down that low. He throws the cups away into the small bin by their door, but not normally because ball is life. Mingyu silently cheers when one of the cups makes it into the bin from this distance and then is reluctant to pick up the other two that didn’t. The caffeine didn’t do much but make his heart race and even that was starting to wear off. Mingyu stands in the middle of the room, too tired to pick up his books so he moves his foot, pushing them out of the walk space and hopes Wonwoo won't care for the mess. Mingyu snorts, Wonwoo wouldn’t even care if there were a fire in the room, he’d just look at it and say ‘okay’ and then leave.

  
The sound of their door being clicked open makes Mingyu turn his body to directly face it, unaware of how intimidating he may look while doing so. Wonwoo opens the door, not noticing the rooms light still on. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo enters the room quietly. His back turned to him as he shuts the door slow, making sure the click isn’t loud. Mingyu notes Wonwoo’s efforts to be considerate but they were pointless right now. Wonwoo turns around, his eyes going wide for a second, not really expecting his roommate to be standing in the center of their room staring back at him. The two look at each other before Wonwoo steps towards his dresser. Mingyu stays still, watching as Wonwoo sifts through his clothes, searching for the right ones. His sleeves had been pushed up slightly and Mingyu tries very hard not to stare long at the red marks around them.

  
“What is it?”

  
Wonwoo holds his clothes to his side, staring at the younger. Mingyu blinks at him, his thought process slower at the moment. Wonwoo drops his gaze to the floor in front of them.

  
“ Nothing, goodnight.”

  
Mingyu remains in place making Wonwoo contemplate asking him what he wanted, clearly the boy has something he wants to say but to be honest all Wonwoo wants right now is a shower, not to try and have a conversation with Mingyu. So, Wonwoo decides not to press this further and opts for a quiet ‘goodnight’ back at Mingyu before closing the bathroom door.

  
Once Wonwoo shut the door, Mingyu put his hand to his chest, catching his breath, his resolve breaking instantly. No way in hell can he ask Wonwoo to go to the party with him, he starts to pace between their beds. The awkwardness still in the air and Mingyu who was tired is now wide awake. Mingyu stops pacing, “ It’s okay, you can do this” Mingyu believed in himself for a few seconds before dropping to the floor. “No you can't.” he groans as he holds his head in his hands. Mingyu doesn't want to think about this anymore, he doesn’t need to anyways, the party isn’t happening right this minute so he doesn’t need to ask right now. Mingyu looks up and stares at the bathroom door. He sighs and stands up again, it's almost half past three am and he and Wonwoo have classes at nine so if he falls asleep right now he should be able to make it through the day without crashing. Mingyu opens his dresser, grabbing a pair of sweatpants.

As he was changing he heard the water being shut off meaning he had about five minutes to get into bed and make it seem like he's been sleeping this whole time or at least just not conscious enough to bother Wonwoo. Mingyu goes to switch off their light, getting into his bed. Minutes later, Wonwoo is out of the bathroom. Mingyu has his back to the other, his eyes open as he stares at the wall listening to Wonwoo settle down in his own bed. Mingyu can feel his eyes getting heavier by the second, edging closer and closer to the sleep he so desperately needs since he's been losing so much. He shifts to his other side, staring at Wonwoo whose naked back is to him. Mingyu’s eyes trace over the way Wonwoo’s muscles move as he takes in slow breaths. Even in the dark Mingyu can make out the marks Junhui has left on Wonwoo’s back. A dull ache starts in Mingyu’s stomach. It's not like they're together for real, Mingyu thinks, so he doesn't have to worry about anything.

 

Except he does and it haunts him at night. Why do they have that type of relationship? How did it start or who started it? Does one of them like the other or do they not like each other or do they both have feelings secretly for each other and maybe Wonwoo knows Mingyu has feelings for him and that’s why he’s so unemotional towards Mingyu. He huffs and shifts onto his back.

  
He can tell Wonwoo isn’t sleeping yet, he hopes the he isn’t in too much pain right now that he can’t sleep. Mingyu frowns, he doesn’t need to be this concerned, they aren’t even together, though his head is constantly filled with thoughts of the elder whether he likes it or not, they are just roommates. He closes his eyes, hoping that sleep will come and silence his thoughts. Mingyu can feel himself relaxing, his thoughts calming down a bit, just a little longer until he’s asleep-

  
“ Mingyu! Open up!”

  
Loud knocking and an equally loud voice to match, makes Mingyu’s eyes snap open, he sits up staring at their door. The knocking continues and he looks at Wonwoo hesitantly and sees the elder sit up slow, sighing. Throwing the blanket off of him as he slips out of bed, Mingyu mumbles an apology towards Wonwoo as he inches closer to their door. When he opens the door he’s met with two smiling faces he knows  well. Mingyu stares tiredly at Seokmin and Hoshi.

  
“ Hey-hi, nice evening huh?” Seokmin grins at Mingyu. Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo who is now at his dresser putting on a shirt. Mingyu stares back at the two red faces at their door.

  
“ It’s late why are you two here?” Mingyu watches as the grin falls off of Seokmin’s face, he pouts, looking back at Hoshi. Mingyu sighs, knowing all too well how this is going to go.

Hoshi steps forward and Mingyu can smell alcohol but these two aren’t light weights so Mingyu rules out them being super drunk and instead just being their usual poor timing annoying selves.

  
“ Aw, don’t be like that Gyu, the night is young!” Hoshi puts his arm around Seokmin’s shoulders and walks forward, making Mingyu push open the door more to let them in.

The two were now giggling as they sat down on Mingyu’s bed, making themselves at home. Which on any other night, preferably a night he didn’t need to be up in the morning, this visit of theirs would be okay.  
He sends an apologetic stare towards Wonwoo who was now staring at him with silent rage causing Mingyu to stare at the ground as he shuts their door, he clears his throat.

  
“Please give me an answer this time...why are you two here?”

  
The giggling lessened  some but Mingyu can still hear Seokmin. Mingyu can barely make eye contact with Wonwoo.

  
“ We need your microwave.” Seokmin piped up from Mingyu’s bed, laughter erupts from the two making Mingyu run his hands through his hair annoyed. This is what he gets for bringing appliances to school. 

  
“ Guys, just take the thing and go, I wanna sleep.” Mingyu sighs, exasperated. Hoshi and Seokmin stop their laughing, Hoshi gets up from the bed, his face suddenly serious.

  
“We just want to make some hot cocoa, it won’t take long.” Mingyu stares at Hoshi, then to Seokmin who looks like he's dying trying to hold in his laughter.

  
“Have you two been drinking?”

  
Mingyu looks at Wonwoo who just spoke to Hoshi. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu when Seokmin and Hoshi burst into laughter instead of answering. Mingyu avoids the elders stare and turns towards the two boys on his bed. He willed them to sober up at that moment and read the mood here. Mingyu was already sure Wonwoo disliked him, he didn’t need his friends worsening his non-existent relationship with him. In the midst of Mingyu’s panic, Wonwoo had walked over to the shelf by their door, bending down to grab two of Mingyu's water bottles from their mini fridge. Mingyu assumed he was going to give them to the two boys who were now on the floor by Mingyu’s bed, sitting cross legged. But instead Wonwoo walks to his own bed and sits down on the edge observing the boys with the bottles in his hands, Mingyu’s eye twitches as Seokmin pulls out a deck of cards and begins placing them down for him and Hoshi to play what looks like 'go fish’.

They aren’t even playing right they're just laying the cards down and flipping them over as if it were their own game of solitaire but wrong, obviously they’ve given up on their mission upon arriving here. Mingyu stood watching Wonwoo watch them. About five minutes pass in silence between Mingyu and Wonwoo as they continue paying all their attention to the giggling boys on their floor. After a few seconds the laughter subsides and Mingyu knows their energy is dying.

 Seokmin shifts from being in front of Hoshi to being at his side leaning against him, clearly having a battle against himself to stay awake. Wonwoo stands up from his bed and leans down. He sets one of the bottles next to a now unconscious Seokmin and then hands Hoshi his. Hoshi holds onto Wonwoo’s arm as he hands the bottle to him.

  
“ You’re so nice, I love...I love water…” Hoshi trails off, letting the bottle fall on to his lap, Wonwoo wrestles his arm out of Hoshi’s grip and stands back up straight.

Wonwoo isn’t sure what to do, the boys had come into this room with a lot of energy disturbing him from sleep, claimed they wanted to make hot chocolate and instead opted for playing a game that looked like it shoul've been ‘go fish’ and now are unconscious on the floor. He turns towards Mingyu who was still standing by their door with that worrying expression the boy wears quite a lot around Wonwoo. He steps towards Mingyu, with the intention of  saying it was no big deal and that they should just sleep, only Mingyu reacts first, startling Wonwoo a little bit.

  
“ I’m really, really sorry. We used to be on the same block schedule but then I switched, they must've thought I didn’t have class tomorrow-I’m sorry about giving them my new dorm number and about them visiting this late-uh early…? I’m sorry.”

  
Wonwoo stares at the now bowing Mingyu, unsure  of what to do here. He brings a hand up to the back of his neck. 

  
“ It’s fine, they’re just drunk, no big deal…” Wonwoo’s hand falls when the younger meets his eyes. He coughs while motioning to the light switch, “ Let’s just, go to bed...again.”

  
Mingyu stands up, nodding, a blush gracing his face. Once the lights were out they both turned to see that during their small chat, Hoshi and Seokmin had moved from the floor to under the covers, all tucked in nice and cozy in Mingyu’s bed.

  
“ Uh-haha they’re so-I’m just gonna…” Mingyu crouchs to the floor, running his hands through his hair. This cannot be happening, why does the universe hate him? Mingyu internally screams as he descends to another plane of existence. Wonwoo watches from above, shifting his weight. He looks at the two sleeping boys and then back down to Mingyu, making a final decision.

  
“ Come on, we have class soon, we need to sleep.”

  
Mingyu looks up at the Wonwoo, unsure of his intentions but he still rises at seeing Wonwoo get back into his bed, scooting closer to the wall which Mingyu took as his invitation to get into the same bed as Wonwoo. Mingyu’s throat closes and he descends further into that plane of existence.

  
“ Both of us..?”

  
Mingyu knows he sounds like a fool right now but he doesn’t care. Wonwoo is allowing him to share the same space-same very small space-for hours, he isn’t sure how he’s reacting to this. If Wonwoo knew how much of a dilemma this is to Mingyu he probably wouldn’t have offered this. Mingyu's startled out of his mind when Wonwoo sits up.

  
“ Yes. Both of us. Sleep. Now.”

  
He lays down once again, his back facing Mingyu. Mingyu doesn't want to keep Wonwoo waiting so with one more glance at the two drunkards in his bed, he moves his feet across the thin carpet in their room. Mingyu hand hesitates grasping Wonwoo's sheets before lifting them up and slowly getting under them. He lies flat on his back, a position he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep in. He had left at least enough room to fit one more person despite these beds only being able to hold one and a half persons comfortably. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, listening carefully to his breathing, he can tell Wonwoo is almost asleep. Great so the only one having heart palpitations was Mingyu. He shifts his weight a little bit so he won’t fall off the bed. Of course Mingyu's the only one freaking out, He needs to calm down. To only thing to worry about is how he's going to stay awake to avoid doing something embarrassing like drool on Wonwoo's pillow.

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Mingyu stirs from his sleep, he didn’t open his eyes yet but can tell it's light outside and from the sound of Hoshi’s snoring, those two were still in his bed. His back aches from not moving all night, he wants so desperately to stretch out his long limbs but he knows better because he can still sense Wonwoo next to him. He curses at himself for falling asleep. Mingyu turns his head, his eyes opening very slow in case Wonwoo is up. His vision is blurred so he blinks, adjusting to seeing the brightness in their room. Once his eyesight is focused he regrets opening his eyes instantly. Wonwoo has gotten closer to him, way closer. Mingyu shuts his eyes afraid to open them in case this actually is just a dream. Blood pounds in his ears as he opens one eye to confirm that this isn’t a dream. Seeing Wonwoo’s face in front of his, Wonwoo’s sleeping face, is enough to kill him right there. Wonwoo has the sheets pulled up in front of his chest, hugging them, his head almost off his pillow as he faces Mingyu, who is currently overwhelmed right now because he can see every eyelash Wonwoo has.

There’s barely enough room for another head in between them. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo frowns a little, mesmerized at how his face moves, how slow his breaths come out, how soft his hair looks as it's sticking out in random places. What Mingyu really wants to do is reach his hand up and pat down the hair but having his roommate slash kind of crush wake up to Mingyu petting his hair might not be the best thing to do. So, Mingyu continues watching afraid to move, wanting this moment to never be over. It feels too domestic, too amazing and even though Mingyu knows this isn’t his reality, but he can still be happy right now, he can still cherish this moment as is. Mingyu closes his eyes.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Seconds, maybe minutes pass and Mingyu can hear Seokmin start groaning and he knows the moment is over with. So, Mingyu sits up, careful not to wake Wonwoo but judging how the once small frown has deepened, he’s already doing so, that or he’s having a bad dream. Mingyu rubs his face and then neck as he swings his legs over the edge of Wonwoo's bed, cold air meets his bare feet. Despite it being sunny outside it’s a cold morning.

 

  
Mingyu rests his arms on his thighs, staring at his friends in his bed. Hoshi is barely on his bed, Seokmin’s arm-well most of Seokmin is wrapped around Hoshi. Mingyu rolls his eyes at them, silently cursing in his head at what a nice slumber they must of had in his comfy bed with his soft blankets and expensive pillows. Mingyu stands, his back cracks and all he wants to do is shower and drink coffee, preferably at the same time. That was a messy thought, Mingyu shakes his head as he walks to his dresser, pulling one of the drawers open with such precision as if he were diffusing a bomb. It still squeaks so he gives up, opening it normally. Mingyu manages to grab some clothes and heads to the bathroom. He pauses just before the door to glance back at Wonwoo, who’s still asleep.

 

Wonwoo looks strange in this light, when they were lying in bed together Wonwoo looked peaceful, now... now he kind of looks like he isn’t breathing at all. Mingyu’s eyes widen, carefully analyzing Wonwoo as he steps towards the bed. Wonwoo doesn’t move, his chest is still, everything is still almost as if he were a statue. Or a corpse, Mingyu thinks as he’s practically hovering over Wonwoo now. Seconds pass and Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s unmoving chest.

  
“ No way…” Mingyu’s breath gets caught. He reaches a hand out, fingertips brushing up against Wonwoo’s cheek. His skin is cold and a chill runs down Mingyu’s spine. Mingyu’s breathing is shallow, a cold sweat covers his skin.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
Mingyu jumps back losing his balance at Wonwoo’s voice. A mixture of horror and relief dusts his face as Wonwoo rises from the bed sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Mingyu’s hand covers his chest and he looks around the room frantically avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze. Mingyu shakes his head, both at himself and the situation.

  
“ You weren’t breathing.”

Mingyu wants to cover his own mouth. He quickly stands up, clearing his throat. His clothes held to his chest tightly, waiting for Wonwoo to say something. Wonwoo stares at him, not blinking. Mingyu silently prays for Seokmin and Hoshi to wake up and save him from this. Wonwoo laughs. Mingyu’s jaw clenches. He watches Wonwoo get out of the bed and walk towards Mingyu. He can't move, feet holding him in place. Mingyu looks to his side, ready to scream for his friends to wake up.  Much to his horror, Seokmin and Hoshi have their eyes still closed. Bile rises to his throat at a closer inspection of the two. Mingyu’s eyes roam over their necks, it looks as if a dog bit their necks, tearing off the flesh. The rest of their skin is discolored and blood is all over their clothes and his bed. Mingyu covers his mouth, tears falling down his face as he looks back at Wonwoo.

  
“ What’s wrong..? You look scared, don’t you like me Mingyu?”

  
Wonwoo cocks his head to the side, his lips form into a pout. Mingyu shakes his head, biting his lip as more tears fall. Wonwoo’s eyes have turned black and he smiles at Mingyu. Teeth-fangs, stained with blood.

  
“ You’re hurting my feelings Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s voice is hushed as he steps closer. Mingyu turns his head away at the feeling of Wonwoo’s hand trailing down his face, stopping to pull down his shirt collar. Mingyu’s neck strains as he turns his head further, giving Wonwoo access.

  
“Make me feel better Mingyu” Wonwoo’s lips trailed down his jaw, tongue licking a strip up Mingyu's neck.

  
‘ No no no nO NO NO’ Mingyu’s vision blurred at the feeling of teeth sinking into his skin. ‘STOP IT I SAID -’

“STOP!”

Mingyu sits up. Breathing erratic. He runs a hand through his hair, sweat sticking to it. He looks next to himself and sees an empty space. Mingyu’s hand goes up to his neck. Finding no blood, his breathing slows. Mingyu looks over to his bed, finding his two friends sleeping soundly, no blood, still alive. Mingyu brings his knees to his chest, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. A dream... it was just a dream.

  
The bathroom door opens making Mingyu jump. Wonwoo walks out, rubbing a towel against his wet hair. He stops momentarily and meets Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu’s heart skips. He pushes the blanket off himself as calmly as he can, before getting out of bed and making his way to his dresser. Wonwoo watches him, he looks down at Mingyu’s shaking hands as he  opens his dresser drawer.

  
“Something wrong?”

Mingyu jumps slightly as he turns to Wonwoo. He shakes his head no and goes over to his own bed. Wonwoo continues watching as Mingyu crouches down and shakes Hoshi awake, well, tries too. Hoshi grunts and shifts away from Mingyu, burying his head into Mingyu’s pillow.

  
“ Get up now.” Mingyu sounds rushed, making Wonwoo look at his clock.

They still have an hour before class. Wonwoo pulls his desk chair out and sits down, towel resting on his lap as he sees Mingyu successfully get Hoshi and Seokmin to sit up much to their discomfort. Mingyu pulls Hoshi off the bed and then Seokmin, hopefully making them stand up will wake them enough. Mingyu bends down to pick up one of Seokmin’s shoes that fell off and shoves it against Hoshi’s chest. Mingyu gives Hoshi’s shoulder a push which makes him bump into Seokmin. The three walk to the front door.

  
“ Mingyu~ let us stay hm? It’s cold.” Hoshi stops walking. Mingyu nearly screams. He steps in front of a sleep walking Seokmin and opens the door and then steps back behind the two, He pushes once more until they’re out of the room.

  
“ Go sleep in your dorm where it’s safer.” Mingyu hurriedly gives a final push at the two barely conscious and now confused boys.

  
“What do you mean..?” Hoshi asks, his voice slow. Mingyu stands in the doorway, looking between Hoshi and Seokmin and then glancing over to Wonwoo.

  
“ Nothing, just go sleep and never come back here, okay? Bye.”

Mingyu shuts their door, his hand on the knob holding it. Wonwoo wants to ask what the hell that was about but instead tucks away this weird feeling he has and just writes it off as Mingyu being Mingyu. Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to move and after a minute or so he does. He walks past Wonwoo and shuts the bathroom door. The weird feeling was supposed to have evaporated but it’s back and now a prominent focus on Wonwoo’s mind, he hears the shower turn on and wonders if he should wait for the younger to come out so they can talk or to just leave for class by himself. Wonwoo stares at the clock and then back to the bathroom door, he feels disgruntled.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu makes it to class barely on time, his hair still kind of wet from the longest shower he’s ever taken. He wanted to make sure Wonwoo would leave without him, even if it meant potentially being late.

  
“ Where were you..?” Woozi whispers beside Mingyu as he slides into his seat just before their professor walks in. Mingyu opens his book and searches for a pen at the bottom of his bag.

  
“ Avoiding my roommate”

Mingyu whispers back. He found a pen and turned to look at Woozi’s questioning gaze. Woozi gives him a once over before looking back to the front. Their professor starts taking roll call but Mingyu can barely register the names being said.

  
“ You look like shit...just so you know”

Woozi raises his hand when the professor calls his name. Mingyu looks at the board, eyes unfocused.

  
“ Yeah I know…”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ A vampire, really?”

  
Woozi stops walking, his voice a little too loud for Mingyu’s comfort. Mingyu guides them to stand a bit out of the way since Woozi is wanting to talk right now, but being in the middle of a hallway isn’t ideal at the moment. “ Are you smoking something? Should I be concerned?”

  
“ No i’m not smoking anything...it was just a weird dream, a weird, hyper-realistic dream that made me terrified of my roommate and put a question mark next to his human status, nothing more.”

Mingyu avoids meeting Woozi’s eyes.

  
“ No offense but your nightmares are really cheesy” Woozi pulls out his phone, this whole time it had been going off but Mingyu was too preoccupied with the whole psycho vampire roommate thing to ask why. Now his heads a little bit clearer.

  
“What, are you dating someone? Your face is glued to that screen.”

 

Maybe if Mingyu tries to talk about more mundane things, the bad feeling that's been following him all morning with go away. Woozi looks up for a second before typing.

  
“Sort of..”

  
Mingyu widens his eyes.

 

“ Whoa what, who? What about Seungcheol?”

 

Woozi rolls his eyes at Mingyu before putting away his phone.

  
“ Who else would it be if not him? You know for someone with your grades you sure can say dumb things.”

  
Woozi leans against the wall watching the busy students pass by.

  
“ What? How? I literally saw you two blushing at each other like middle schoolers yesterday and you’re telling me you two are ‘sort of’ dating now?”

 

Mingyu watches as an irritated frown makes it's way onto Woozi's face.

  
“ Look after class yesterday, I was at the library, ran into him, he offered to buy me coffee and next thing I knew my tongue was down his throat.” Woozi waves his hand in the air “ Now we're just I don’t know…”

  
Mingyu stares at him.

 

“Wow, coffee is all it takes huh?”

Woozi slaps his arm. 

  
“Shut up, he's taking me to dinner tonight. Does that satisfy your prudish morals?” Mingyu laughs at Woozi's blushing face.

  
“ You two have only been thirsting after each other for months, it was only a matter of time before you two got togeth-” Mingyu stumbles at the feeling of another body colliding into his own.

  
“ I'm so sorry. I am such a klutz, are you okay?”

  
Mingyu turns around, already about to say it's fine when the words become stuck in his throat. Junhui stands before him, sending apologetic glances at Woozi and Mingyu. For some odd reason, aside from the usual obvious ones, Mingyu feels uncomfortable. Junhui stands up straighter, looking at Mingyu. 

  
“ You’re Mingyu..right?”

Junhui smiles and Mingyu feels afraid instead of the typical annoyance he has with Junhui.

  
“ Yeah. Junhui, right?”

Mingyu tries not to let his discomfort show but it's kind of hard. Junhui nods to Woozi and then meets Mingyu's eyes. For a split second amusement crosses them before returning to his fake apologetic stare and Mingyu feels his heartbeat quicken.

  
“ You don't look so good Mingyu, did you not sleep well?” J

unhui looks genuinely concerned but Mingyu's blood has ran cold.

  
“Not really no.” Mingyu doesn't know why he said that, doesn't know why he's still talking to this guy. Junhui nods understandably as if he really cares for Mingyu's well being. 

  
“ They're just dreams you know...they can't hurt you.” Junhui’s lips purse and Mingyu gives a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

  
“ I’m sorry, I’m not sure what you mean?” Mingyu can tell his hands are shaking but he's hoping his composure lasts long enough. Junhui shakes his head and laughs a little, making Mingyu's ears ring. 

  
“It was just a joke Mingyu, you don't enjoy jokes do you?”

 

In this case no, Mingyu shakes his head and Junhui almost pouts.

  
“ My bad then, I'll be sure not to send one again.” Junhui glances to his side, a smirk tugging at his lips as he meets Mingyu’s gaze.

Woozi keeps quiet and Mingyu wishes he’d say something. Junhui shifts his weight, letting out another laugh.

"Well, I have class soon, I’ll be leaving first then.” Junhui waves to Woozi who doesn't make a sound, Mingyu isn’t all too sure if Woozi is even still next to him. Junhui starts walking, Mingyu's eyes following him. Junhui stops, turning around with a smile plastered onto his face.

“ Sweet dreams, Mingyu.”

His name rolls off Junhui's tongue in a nauseating way. Mingyu stands still as Junhui vanishes into the crowd.

“ Well shit...what a fucking weirdo.”  Woozi sounds on the verge of laughing. Mingyu just nods.

  
“ Okay so maybe I believe you on this whole vampire thing...but, you have to remain rational here, don’t just go up to Wonwoo and ask if he’s a vampire or anything okay? Definitely don’t talk to Junhui anymore either.”

Mingyu can't tell if Woozi's joking or not, either way he wants to feel some kind of relief that he isn't alone in thinking something was off about Wonwoo, but as of right now he wants to pack his things and leave the country, his ears still ringing from Junhui's laughter. 

  
“ Yeah...I won’t, have fun at dinner?” Mingyu adjusts his bag and waves goodbye to Woozi who had somehow brushed off that encounter with Junhui and returned back to staring at his phone.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  
“ Are you a vampire?”

  
Wonwoo looks up from his bed, Mingyu stands in their doorway out of breath.

  
“ What..?

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

(side note, when this fic was first posted i did not mention the vampire thing so like,,,,hopefully comments and such make sense if you've found/are reading this fic more recently, i decided to add it in the tags cuz yeah) 

Wow surprise vampires. This started out as a normal fic i was just gonna make it fluff and just really gay tbh but like idk i'm vampire trash always have been and the fact that Junhui was a vampire just kinda made me want to add that in more soooooo yeah, vampire meanie, yep. Please do comment i have to know if this sucks lmao


	2. chapter 2

Mingyu ran through halls and across courtyards until he was in front of the entrance for his dormitory. Normally you’d have to pay Mingyu lots of money to see him moving this fast but, fear does things to you, in Mingyu’s case it throws his rationality out the window and suddenly he’s able to run marathons.

 

His heart is pounding in his ears as he tries to walk calmly to his room. He turns one corner before he’s faced with the door. His breathing loud as he opens it.  

 

Wonwoo’s sat on his bed doing homework, not noticing Mingyu’s presence. Mingyu lets his bag fall off his shoulder.

 

“ Are you a vampire?”

 

Mingyu blurts out. Wonwoo looks up and stares at him before removing headphones Mingyu failed to see.

 

“ What..?”

 

Mingyu slides down their door frame, catching his breath, silently thanking the gods that Wonwoo didn’t  hear what he had just said. He shook his head at Wonwoo who continued staring at him. Mingyu was feeling brave but now his adrenaline rush was leaving him.

 

“ Nothing...uhm I bumped into Junhui-well he bumped into me but that’s not the point…” Wonwoo closes his books and waits for Mingyu to continue.  “...I know you two are close and I just wanted-wanted to know if he’s always so…” Mingyu gestured to the air and Wonwoo isn’t sure if he's following what Mingyu is trying to say.

 

“ So what..? Why are you telling me this?”

 

Wonwoo got up from his bed and stood in front of Mingyu who wasn’t moving from the floor. The weird feeling from this morning he had managed to get rid of is back. Wonwoo now realizes why he has this feeling at the mention of Junhui. Mingyu drew his knees closer to his chest, hugging them.

 

“ I don’t-I don’t know okay? He came up to me and said some things that freaked me out-he freaks me out, why do you…? I-I don’t get it-get what’s happening I mean, everything was so normal, well kind of and now…”

 

Mingyu ran out of breath and dragged a hand through his hair. Wonwoo is starting to get irritated at Mingyu’s inability to just get to the point of things. He crouches down, matching Mingyu’s line of sight.

 

“ Tell me what he said.”  

 

Mingyu calms down, looking into Wonwoo’s eyes. He feels a strange pull in his stomach before he speaks again.

 

“ I had this dream last night, and when I spoke with him today he questioned me about it, it was like he knew I had it-Impossible I know. I know this but...He said he wouldn’t send me one again. What does that even mean, you can’t ‘send’ someone a dream.”

 

Wonwoo broke the eye contact and it's like Mingyu just woke up, he sits up straight, suddenly aware of how close Wonwoo had gotten to him.

 

“ I’m sorry.”

 

Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo confused as to why he just apologized.

 

“ What are you apologizing for?”

 

Wonwoo meets Mingyu’s gaze once again. He brings a hand up to Mingyu’s cheek. Mingyu’s eyes widened at the touch.

 

“ What are you-”

 

“ Sleep Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo watches Mingyu’s eyes close, his head leans into Wonwoo’s touch. Wonwoo rests Mingyu’s head against the wall, He stands up, pushing Mingyu’s bag out of the doorway with his foot. Wonwoo closes the door behind him as he exits their room.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“You gave him a dream?”

 

Wonwoo stood glaring down at Junhui. He didn’t care about the fact that he barged into Junhui’s room. One thing he's thankful for though is that Junhui’s roommate isn’t here, Wei is nice and all but he’s also a human.  

 

“ Hello to you to.”

 

Junhui took off his glasses, turning to Wonwoo from his desk. Wonwoo’s glare deepened at Junhui's smile.

 

“ It was just a small one. Don't look at me like that, it's not like I traumatized him, he's fine.”

 

Wonwoo sighs, rubbing his temples. “Junhui...you can’t-please leave my roommate alone.”

 

Junhui stands up from his desk, and Wonwoo drops his hands, not meeting Junhui’s eyes.

 

“ What did you even do? He’s afraid of me now…”  Wonwoo looks to the floor. He feels Junhui put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“ I only made you kill his friends and feed off him, nothing really.”

 

Wonwoo met Junhui’s gaze. He blinked at him before shaking off Junhui's hand. Wonwoo takes a few steps back, putting some distance between them as he walks over and sits down on Junhui's bed.

 

“Nothing really? Are you serious, do you know how much that dream messed him up? Of course you do you  _had_ to make sure he knew what you did.”  

 

Wonwoo watches as Junhui smiles slightly, then sombers up meeting Wonwoo's sight with a serious expression.

 

“ He smells good, why haven't you tried him yet?”

 

“ I can't believe you right now.” Wonwoo lets out a small laugh, regaining his composure before asking something important, “ Have you fed off your roommate?” Wonwoo’s eyes widen as Junhui remaines quiet.  

“ Sure, quite a few times actually.  No need to worry though, he has no clue.” Junhui is being way too casual about something that could potentially get them exposed, not like they were necessarily hiding but them openly sharing to everyone they’re vampires won’t sit well with most.

 

Typically there’s only two reactions to finding out, one, they could accept it and even offer to be of service as a food source, those are the ones Wonwoo would like to embrace but to be honest he gets uncomfortable with those who are so eager to be fed from. Two, they have fear and a lot of it, which usually ends in them either getting killed or causing Wonwoo and Junhui and whoever else gets exposed because of them to relocate.

 

“ I don’t like that, we haven’t been here long, I don’t want to-”

 

“Leave?  Don’t worry, I won’t risk this for us besides, if I messed up that Minghao kid would kill me, and then you for even knowing me.” Junhui’s smile is small, meaning to comfort Wonwoo but it really didn’t ease his nerves.

 

He knew Minghao wouldn’t hesitate to kill them, some vampires are like that, they don’t care who they have to kill as long as it saves themselves. He can’t hate Minghao for wanting to survive in this world. That doesn’t mean Wonwoo and Junhui are on bad terms with the others here, they arent, you could even say that they’re friends with the others. Though, just because they’re not enemies doesn’t mean they wouldn’t kill each other if a situation happened and that was the only solution.

 

“ You know, I almost mistook Wei for a vampire.”

 

Wonwoo met Junhui’s eyes, with a questioning gaze.

 

“ Why?”

 

Junhui rubs the back of his neck.  

 

“ I don’t know, the aura he gives off, he’s kind of weird.”

 

Wonwoo gives him a pointed look.

 

“You’re kind of weird.” Wonwoo smiles to himself, the nerves slowly going away.

 

Junhui sighs.

 

“ Yeah but that’s because of what I-we are, what’s his excuse? He’s just a strange human. His blood is sweet though. Not really my favorite to drink but he’s convenient when I don’t want to go out.”

 

“ Which is always, you haven’t hunted outside for weeks, do you like him or something..?”

 

Wonwoo watches as Junhui holds back a laugh before shaking his head no.

 

“ Jealous are we?”

 

Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek.

 

“ You find Wei convenient, I find you convenient.”

 

Junhui holds a hand to his chest, as if Wonwoo broke his heart.

 

“ You’ve hurt me, I must wallow in self pity for days now. Tragic…” He sighs dramatically.

 

The two look at each other before bursting into laughter. Wonwoo can’t help but have these feelings of discomfort resurface after a while. Junhui senses this, quickly smiling. 

 

“ If it helps put you at ease, I apologize for scaring your roommate.  I promise not to do it again?”

 

Wonwoo crosses his arms in front of his chest, accepting the apology even though he can’t exactly trust Junhui’s word fully. The two have spent a lot of time together but Junhui is still one to not always follow through on promises.

 

“ Thanks, uhm about the whole ‘ not trying Mingyu’ thing...He does smell good, really good actually. But, I don't know, I like having him as a roommate, he’s easy to live with, if I started feeding off him, I know I won’t be able to stop. People with a scent like that are addicting."

 

Wonwoo stands up from the bed, walking past Junhui. What Wonwoo really meant to say is that he’ll personally get attached, repeatedly feeding off of someone can influence your feelings for them, something Wonwoo can’t do, not with what he is, especially not with a human because humans die easily and he doesn't. Plus, he’s never turned anyone before and doesn’t plan on doing so ever.

     

“I agree..I guess. One more thing before you leave, he'll probably have questions. You can answer them truthfully, just try not to give too much away about us.”

 

Wonwoo stops at the door, his hand grasping the knob, “ Yeah thanks for that, I love playing 20 questions all night.”

 

He replied with sarcasm he knows Junhui won't acknowledge.  Junhui smiles and waves goodbye. Wonwoo closes the door and begins his walk back to his dorm hoping Mingyu hasn't woken up from the hypnosis he managed to pull off. Wonwoo’s face held a slight blush, he didn't want to think of what would have happened if the little amount of power he has failed him back then like it has in the past times he's tried that power on people, those are really embarrassing memories he'd wish he were able to forget. 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

When Mingyu came to their room was dark, the sun had already set. Mingyu sits up, his neck stiff. He looks around, his book bag pushed into his dresser, making Mingyu question how it had gotten so far away from himself. He stands up, head a little dizzy. Mingyu stares at the spot he had been sleeping in as he scratches his head. He didn't faint or anything… so why was he sleeping, how long was he out? Mingyu took out his phone, the brightness hurting his eyes for a few seconds. It was barely past 4 pm. He’d been out for only an hour or so. Mingyu tosses his phone onto his bed. He rubs away the grogginess from his eyes.

 

Just then his phone had started ringing making him jump.  He makes his way over to his bed and sees Woozi’s name on the screen. He stares at the phone, suddenly feeling very unsocial. Mingyu lets it ring until his screen goes dark. He sits down on the bed, staring at Wonwoo’s side of the room. Mingyu’s eyes trail over Wonwoo’s possessions. A neat, non-cluttered desk with only a lamp and few textbooks on it, clean looking made bed, no posters hung up, nothing under his bed except for a couple of suitcases like Mingyu has under his. No personal things out that could even give Wonwoo’s side a personality. He wondered if he should take the risk of looking through Wonwoo’s things.

His eyes land on the white wall above Wonwoo’s bed. He never noticed how he shares a room with someone yet at the same time it looks as though he has the room to himself.  Mingyu doesn’t even know what he’d do if Wonwoo were to let him into his life. Mingyu would love to know little things about Wonwoo, things like, what his favorite color is, what’s a movie that makes him cry, anything really to make him open up. He used to think that, but now knowing-well being very sure Wonwoo isn’t even human, put a hold to those thoughts. Mingyu put his head into his hands, running them through his hair. Where even is Wonwoo? The door clicked open making Mingyu look up. Wonwoo went over to his desk, switching on his lamp. There’s Wonwoo. 

 

“ Do you feel okay?”

 

Wonwoo had his back turned to Mingyu. He frowns, not really knowing why Wonwoo had asked him that, he doesn’t even remember if Wonwoo was in the room when he came here so he isn’t sure if Wonwoo knew what had happened to him.  

 

“...yeah? Do you feel okay?”  Mingyu’s hands dig into his comforter. Wonwoo turns around not looking at Mingyu, he sits on his own bed. Mingyu meets Wonwoo’s eyes across the room.

 

“ I’m sorry about Junhui, he can get protective of me, don’t worry though, he’ll leave you alone..probably.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes are big as he stares at Wonwoo. This had to of been the most they’ve conversed since Mingyu moved in. Wait...what?

 

“ What do you mean protective? What is he, what even are you two?” Mingyu watches as Wonwoo adjusts himself on the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. Wonwoo isn’t sure how to go about this but Mingyu seems to be wanting to dive head first.

 

“ We both look out for each other, it’s something we’ve always done.”

 

Mingyu nodded, he was kind of following but not really, his fear is starting to get the best of him as his grip tightens. Wonwoo continues, “ He’s older than me, more powerful too so he can do more than I can, which you've witnessed since he's already showed you some of the things he can do…

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, waiting for the boy to absorb what he had just said.  A few seconds pass in silence and Wonwoo is starting to second guess himself, Maybe Mingyu meant to ask what type of relationship he and Junhui have instead of what they are. Mingyu frowns at the floor. Wonwoo wondered if he should mention the dream in case Mingyu hasn’t connected the dots yet.

 

“ So what you’re saying is,  you’re... a vampire?”  Mingyu grabs his phone, holding it in his hands in case he needs to call the cops. Wonwoo lets out a breath, feeling relieved that they were on the same page.

 

“ You don’t believe me even after the dream?” Mingyu winces at the memory, shaking his head. Wonwoo continued watching his face, keeping track of the various expressions he’s making.

 

“ No I believe you, please don’t do anything to prove it-I believe you” Mingyu knew he sounded afraid.

 

“ This is uncomfortable for you isn’t it?”

 

Mingyu didn’t meet Wonwoo’s eyes. He nods but stops himself.

 

“ I’m scared but it’s fear of the unknown. Just out of curiosity, you’re not going to kill me... are you?”

 

It was a stupid question but, Mingyu's afraid, he needs answers to foolish questions to be be able to think. Wonwoo watches the boy fidget. He decides to try and make this as easy as possible and saying that he would kill Mingyu based on how he accepts this, would influence Mingyu’s reaction too much.

 

“ No, you’re my roommate.”

 

Wonwoo had thought this was good response but it seemed to not sit well with Mingyu.

 

“So if I weren’t your roommate and everything was the same..then you’d kill me?”

 

Mingyu is serious and Wonwoo needs to ease the tension appearing in the air.

 

“ I still wouldn’t, I don’t kill unless I have too.”

 

Again, Wonwoo thought this was a good answer, he was wrong.

 

“ But wouldn’t a-a human.. finding out your identity be a 'must kill' situation?”

 

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu who matched his gaze with an equally intense one.

 

“ Depends.”

 

“ On what?”

 

“ On what they do with this information, if they tell others yes, I’ll kill them, if not, I don’t see a reason to do so.”

 

Wonwoo waits to see if this also would get rejected by Mingyu. He seems to accept it.

 

“ I see. When you say kill, do you...just… what exactly do you do..?”

 

Wonwoo bites his lip, not really expecting this question but semi-glad Mingyu seems to be curious.

 

“ I feed off of them, taking what I need and then letting them bleed out the rest.”

 

Mingyu makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, nodding as if Wonwoo had just told him the weather for tomorrow.

 

“ Wouldn’t they bleed out just by getting fed on..?”

 

Mingyu sat still, he doesn’t know why he is still here in this room, talking to Wonwoo. Maybe his brain is just fucked up and doesn't care about his crush being a vampire.

 

“ No, the bite itself is small, not deep enough of a wound to kill, usually I just slit their throats.”

 

Wonwoo has done it only a few times but he was used to it-kind of-but still used to it that he didn’t register why Mingyu’s face paled.

 

“ That’s more detail than what I needed..” Mingyu spoke quietly.

 

“ Right...sorry.” Wonwoo looked at his clock, this is usually around the time Mingyu would eat dinner.

 

“ You should go eat.”

 

Mingyu shook his head, forcing a smile.

 

“I’m not hungry. Can you eat human-uh, I mean, can you uh, eat...food?”  

 

Wonwoo shakes his head no and then nods.

 

“ I can, I just don’t need to, so I don’t. It’s kind of tasteless to me anyway and I have to throw it up immediately after.”

 

Mingyu wants to run but knows he won't make it far. His legs would probably give out from beneath him. He was afraid but at the same time wanted to know more.

 

“ How long have you been like this?”  

 

Wonwoo had to think for a bit, it hasn’t been long, but it feels like a long time.

 

“About four years..maybe five.”

 

Mingyu was taken aback, here he had been thinking Wonwoo was old-really old, like born way before the nineteenth century. Mingyu decided to humor Wonwoo some more, after all this can't be serious right? This is just a joke. Mingyu wants to think this yet he still feels odd. 

 

“ So is it like the movies…? Being a vampire, getting turned, everything?”

 

Mingyu is starting to feel relaxed, he worried briefly if his sanity had left him completely. Wonwoo smiles to himself meeting Mingyu’s eyes.

 

“ Yes and No. Yes, as it is in some movies, vampires can turn you or kill you, we survive on blood too, so drinking regularly is how we live. No to being weak to sunlight and holy water though, the sun can get irritating but it’s that way when you’re human too. We live long if we’re lucky enough to not get into a quarrel with others. Stake through the heart would kill anything really, we just heal faster than you but we’re not exactly immortal.”

 

Wonwoo pauses, letting Mingyu sink all that in. There was a small glint in his eye, making Wonwoo feel as though this was going smoothly.

 

“ I can’t transform into a bat or anything, but I’m still young there's really no telling what I'll be able to do. There are skills you get when you’re like this, how hard you work to harbor these skills is what gives you power, that and time, which is why most of the older ones are more powerful.”

 

Before Wonwoo could continue basically spilling everything he knows about vampire kind, Mingyu interjects.

 

“ Are you and Junhui the only ones…?”

 

Mingyu isn’t sure he wants to know this but he can't take back his words, oh god what if one of his teachers are one?

 

“ Here on campus or in the world?”

 

Mingyu wasn’t prepared to hear that. He doesn’t think he could handle knowing how many were in the world, he isn’t really wanting to question every person he's met and will meet from now on, on their human status.

 

“ For now I’d rather just know about on campus.”

 

Wonwoo nods, finding it fair enough, after all, this is a lot to take in.

 

“ Junhui, myself and the others, probably don’t want their identities known, so please be satisfied with knowing it’s about five.”

 

Mingyu felt oddly okay with not knowing who it was exactly. Maybe because the number was so low or because he’ll be able to just move on with life not ever knowing. Which is total bullshit if Mingyu were to be honest, he has to know so until Wonwoo tells him or the unknown vampires do so themselves, Mingyu will now be looking at everyone, questioning them.

 

“ I’ll have to won’t I? You’re not going to tell me.”

 

Wonwoo looks down at his feet.

 

“ It’s not something for me to tell, Junhui I can because one, he already gave it away, but the others would probably kill me. At least one of them might if they found out I was going around spouting all of this information.”

 

Mingyu seems to understand quickly that he can’t tell anyone this, not if he wants to continue living. Wonwoo wouldn’t actually kill him...would he?

 

“ Would I know...if you’ve ever bitten me?”

 

Mingyu doesn’t know why he asked that, his mouth moved faster than his brain. Wonwoo shakes his head. 

 

“No, you wouldn’t, that doesn’t mean that I've taken small sips here and there, because I haven’t. If I were to do that you wouldn’t know, you’d just black out for a bit and when you’d wake up you’d feel light headed.”

 

This had been another bad response. Mingyu tenses and Wonwoo realizes that he also just described what happens when he puts someone to sleep. There’s a good chance Mingyu experienced exactly that when he woke up.

 

“ I didn’t-I uhm, I just needed you to sleep for a little bit, it was impulsive and I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

 

Mingyu nods, but it looked robotic so Wonwoo isn’t sure if he really believes him.

 

“ If the person requests it or I just don’t feel like easing their pain, they can also be conscious when I do it, same with bite marks, if they wanted i’d leave it there, but usually I heal it.”

 

Wonwoo folds his hands on his lap, waiting for Mingyu to relax again. The more he spoke the more Wonwoo was ruining everything. The conversation started out steady but now it was barely hanging in Wonwoo’s hands.

 

“ If they request it? You mean there are people that want to be bitten?”

 

Once the words left his mouth Mingyu answered his question on his own, of course there are people like that they probably like the pain, it is painful right? Mingyu frowns, it was in the dream.

 

“It can be pleasurable, really depends on the circumstances...and the person.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice rings in Mingyu’s head. Pleasurable depending on the circumstances or person, so depending on whether or not they’re fucking while he does it is where the pain meter is either low or high...?

 

“ Can I see?”

 

That came out very wrong and Mingyu’s face goes from sickly to extremely red. Wonwoo covers his mouth, laughing.

 

“ Sorry, what?”

 

“ Your fangs-I meant your fangs, can I see them?”

 

Mingyu refuses to look at Wonwoo despite just asking to see his fangs and god Mingyu can’t believe he even asked that, what is he even thinking? Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to calm down, he nods knowing Mingyu can still see him in his peripheral vision. He stands up from his bed and walks over to Mingyu’s. Mingyu stops moving, body going still and Wonwoo can tell he wants to run away.

 

“ You said you wanted to see.”

 

Mingyu sits up, looking at Wonwoo, he nod and Wonwoo sits down next to him. Mingyu still won't meet his gaze. Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to look at him. Mingyu knew he asked for this but, he didn’t really think Wonwoo would show him. This joke is going too far now. 

 

“ I know, I was kind of hoping you’d say this is all some twisted prank you and Junhui and Woozi pulled on me and-”

 

“ Woozi..?”

 

Mingyu meets Wonwoo’s gaze finally. He looks perplexed at Woozi’s nickname.

 

“ You probably know him by Jihoon.”

 

At this Wonwoo nods, recognition crossing his face and then he frowns.

 

“If this were a prank, why would he be in on it?”

 

Mingyu bites his lip, unsure if he should tell Wonwoo.

 

“ He was there when Junhui..”

 

At the mention of Junhui's name, Wonwoo sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. Mingyu watches him mumble something that sounded like, ‘Junhui you bastard.’

 

“ Woozi said he believed me about thinking you were a vampire but to be honest he probably doesn’t care enough to actually do any research o-or tell anyone.”

 

Wonwoo hadn’t even thought of killing Woozi, he was too irritated, Why doesn’t Junhui just tell the whole school while he’s at it?

 

“ Nevermind about your friend, can we just do this?”

 

Mingyu clamps his mouth shut, nodding quickly. He hasn’t seen a lot of emotion cross Wonwoo’s face before so hearing this irritated tone added more fuel to Mingyu’s anxiety bonfire.

 

“ Try not to freak out.”

 

Mingyu was about to ask Wonwoo to maybe not do this because he most definitely is going to freak out. Except he doesn’t have time, Wonwoo closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again, Mingyu is met with exactly how Wonwoo looked in his dream-minus all the blood. Wonwoo’s eyes had in one movement shifted to all black. Mingyu felt his gut twitch, threatening to force out the lunch he managed to eat.  His eyes trail down to Wonwoo’s mouth. His lips part, letting Mingyu see that just his canines had become longer, more pointed and yep...those sure are fangs.  Mingyu opens his mouth to speak only to find he has no words. How is he supposed to react to this really? He could try and run-most likely be killed. He could also get on his knees and beg for his life, maybe even offer Wonwoo blood thinking that would also spare his life. He wants to touch them too, to see if they're real.  What Mingyu didn’t think about, was Woozi walking into their room.

 

“ Kim Mingyu when I call you I expect an answeERROH MY GOD!”

 

Woozi stands in the doorway making Mingyu almost break his neck looking back at him. Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo and sees his eyes are back to normal, his mouth now closed. Woozi had switched on their light as he ran over to Mingyu dragging him off the bed.

 

“ What the hell is that?!”

 

Woozi stands in front of Mingyu, his arms open as if he could stop Wonwoo from getting to Mingyu. Wonwoo stands up slow from the bed, he seems oddly comfortable here, Woozi backs up into Mingyu’s chest. Wonwoo steps  closer to Woozi who stands his ground. His face holds no emotion, Mingyu’s breath hitches as Wonwoo puts his hand to Woozi’s face. He feels Woozi flinch and then relax.

 

“ I need you to forget about what you saw Jihoon.”  Wonwoo’s voice was lower, his eyes never left Woozi’s. “Didn’t you come here to speak with Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu glances down at Woozi’s arms as they fall, he abruptly turns to Mingyu, his face calm.

 

“ Hey Kim Mingyu, when I call you I want you to answer it was important, I can’t really talk about it now since I’m meeting up with Seungcheol soon, just...answer you phone next time okay?”

 

With that Woozi leaves their room like nothing happened, Mingyu’s jaw drops as Wonwoo stares at the floor.

 

“ What did you just do?”

 

Wonwoo looks up, not meeting Mingyu’s eyes. He really doesn’t like making people do things without their consent, but sometimes he doesn’t think and just acts first, it's a bad habit he's been meaning to break. 

 

“ I should have locked the door or something I was careless and took care of it.”

 

Mingyu isn’t sure what to think. One question crosses his mind though.

 

“ Have you ever done that to me?”

 

Wonwoo looks back at the ground, thinking about the many times he has. He's started to lose count, Mingyu has a habit of walking into their room at the wrong times, specifically the times when Junhui was over which is why Wonwoo goes to his room now. He looks back up at Mingyu, lips in a thin line.

“ Nope.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

That night had ended with Wonwoo having returned to his studies and Mingyu leaving for dinner even though he wasn’t hungry. They both knew he wasn’t hungry but he needed to leave. Wonwoo didn’t say anything about it, in fact Wonwoo hasn’t spoken to Mingyu since last night. The two didn’t act differently towards each other, well, Wonwoo hadn’t, he had no problem going about his daily routine. Mingyu is still afraid, not to the extent that he was at first but the fear is still there. Which is also why Mingyu is now standing in the back corner of their school’s library. He isn’t sure why he was here, he didn’t have classes today so he just planned on studying anywhere but his room.

 

Next thing he knew he was looking for any books relating to vampires-ones he hasn't read since middle school. It was stupid, Wonwoo already answered everything and Mingyu doubts he’ll get any information out of this since he’s literally living with an actual vampire, yet he couldn’t stop his hand from grabbing every book he saw with the description of a teenager falling very quickly in love with a mysterious new student.

 

“Who even reads these…”

 

Mingyu mumbles to himself, wondering why these books are in a college library. 

 

“ I do.”

 

Mingyu turns around, jumping at the sound of Junhui’s voice. He holds the books he found to his chest as he stares wide at Junhui who's casually leaning against the wall, he waves to Mingyu. He glances around and sees a few people in his line of site. He takes comfort in knowing Junhui can’t try anything, there are too many witnesses.

 

“ They make me laugh.”

 

Mingyu nods at Junhui and decides it's time to go. He's getting real tired of Junhui randomly appearing in front of him.  Mingyu takes a step forward and Junhui holds up his hand to say stop. Mingyu stares at it and then meets Junhui’s eyes.

 

“ Don’t you have any questions for me?”

 

Junhui looks up at Mingyu expectantly. Mingyu blinks at him.

 

“ No.”

 

Junhui’s face falls, a small pout on his lips.

 

Mingyu’s shoulder bumps Junhui’s as he walks past. He puts the books on a random table and leaves the library in a hurry. Once Mingyu makes it to the front steps he holds onto the railing for dear life trying to catch his breath. He takes out his phone and scrolls down to Woozi’s name. His thumb hovers over the call option. He can tell Woozi right? He is Mingyu's best friend so he should be able to tell him at least. Mingyu shoves his phone back into his pocket. He can’t tell Woozi, not unless he wants to die. Right now, dying doesn’t seem so bad if it means never bumping into Junhui again.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It was Saturday night. The night of the party aka Mingyu's future  social death anniversary. Mingyu sits on his bed staring at Wonwoo’s clock right above Wonwoo studying at his desk. Mingyu hadn’t said anything about running into Junhui, he and Wonwoo still hadn’t spoken to each other all week.  Mingyu’s eyes were glued on Wonwoo’s hand that held a pen, he was tapping it lightly against his notebook. Mingyu could tell he didn’t feel confident in this subject. Mingyu’s eyes traveled down to see Wonwoo bouncing his leg lightly. The only sound in their room was the music coming out quietly from Mingyu’s speakers and the ticking clock. Mingyu has imagined many times taking the clock off the wall and throwing it out their window at how many nights it’s kept him up. He will never get used to it. Mingyu’s nerves were pretty high tonight, considering that Vernon’s party had started over two hours or so ago. It was now or never. Mingyu stands up from his bed, and then sits back down.

 

Mingyu chooses never.  He glances at the clock, feeling guilt settle in his stomach. 

 

“ Do you want to go to a party with me..?”  

 

Mingyu’s lips formed a tight line as Wonwoo turns around in his chair, looking back at the younger's sudden outburst.

 

“ With you..?”

 

Mingyu nods fast, wanting Wonwoo to give him an answer quickly. Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu for a second before meeting his gaze once again.

 

“ Sure, when?”

 

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, he's smiling a little and Mingyu hasn’t processed this whole thing yet.

 

“Right now.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, not expecting that reply. He looks at the clock, it was barely past 11 pm.

 

“ Right..now?”

 

Mingyu nods once. Wonwoo stands up from his desk straightening out his shirt, he wasn’t exactly dressed for a party but he needed a break from this assignment.

 

“Okay...should we go?”

 

Mingyu stands up from his bed and grabs his jacket along with Wonwoo’s off the hook on their door.  He didn’t say anything as he held open the door. Wonwoo’s smile had gotten bigger but Mingyu wasn’t thinking about that, he was hit with a storm of nerves at the fact that they were even doing this.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It wasn’t that long of a walk down their street to get to the  houses that lined this side of the college town.  The silence that would’ve been pleasant on this walk was nowhere to be heard since you could hear the music playing from this far way. There was snow on the ground but that didn’t stop anyone who was outside the house from having a good time. Mingyu mindlessly walked with Wonwoo past numerous people who should be wearing more clothes in this weather. The bass from the current song was being felt throughout Mingyu’s body just from climbing up the front steps.

 

Once inside, the boys were met with the familiar feeling of a party. The intense smell of too much perfume and not enough deodorant and  weed. None of that mattered though, since half the people here probably were too wasted to care about anything. Mingyu knew they only had a matter of time before someone called the cops on this. They already passed by a poor freshmen on the way here who was the lookout, not that it was needed, most of the people who lived on this street were students but still, there's always that one person.  Wonwoo had stopped walking ahead of Mingyu. Turning back to look at him. Mingyu took a few seconds to register that Wonwoo was waiting for him. Mingyu stepped further into the house. Wonwoo had taken off his jacket throwing it on the messy pile by the doors. Mingyu did the same. He doesn’t know what to do now. Why wasn’t Wonwoo leaving to do his own thing? Mingyu was starting to panic. He didn’t know what else to do so he pulled Wonwoo by the arm lightly. He bent down, his face closer to Wonwoo's.

 

“ I’ll be right back.” He said rather loudly into Wonwoo’s ear. He stands up straight and sees Wonwoo mouth something, probably ‘okay’. Mingyu left a little too fast to be considered casual. He didn’t care as he ran to the kitchen once he knew Wonwoo couldn’t see him in this crowd.  His body guided him to the kitchen where he knew Vernon would be-at least he hoped Vernon would be there.

 

“Mingyu! Hey!"

 

Mingyu wanted to run to Vernon, arms spread and hug him. Instead he put on a smile and did the dude bro hug/handshake thing.  When they separated Vernon frowned up at him.

 

“ Something wrong?”

 

Mingyu hated that about Vernon, how he was able to just read a person’s face well enough to know when something was up. Well, maybe he can only read Mingyu like that. Mingyu leans against the counter as Vernon returns to filling random cups with bottles of alcohol Mingyu can't read the names of.

 

“ Uh...kind of. I brought Wonwoo here?”  Mingyu started biting his nails, he doesn't know why he said that like it was a question. Vernon didn’t stop fixing drinks.

 

“Don't you like him?... what’s the problem?”  

 

Mingyu stops biting.

 

“ When we got here, he just stayed by me....”

 

Vernon put down the bottle, looking past Mingyu in the crowd as if he could see Wonwoo from here. He can’t-Mingyu triple checked.

 

“ You asked him to come right?”  Mingyu nods. Vernon gave him a knowing look. “ Okay but, how did you ask him?”

 

Mingyu pursed his lips, staring at his shoes.

 

“ I said ‘ do you want to go to a party with me’, but  how does tha-”

 

“ You said _with_ you?”

 

Mingyu looks at Vernon confused, still not connecting everything.

 

“Yes…? Why would that make a dif-oh my god..? Oh my god. I said with me, why did I say that-fucking-he wouldn't honestly think this is a...a..” Mingyu covers his mouth, regretting every single thing he’s ever said ten fold.

 

“ There is a big difference between saying ‘ want to go to a party’ and ‘ want to go to a party with me’, sorry Mingyu but you asked him out and he said yes.”

 

“ I got that thanks. What the hell do I do?!” Mingyu was about to crouch to the floor, hoping if he made himself smaller he’d be able to just disappear. The floor looks kind of dirty but Mingyu is willing to do it.

 

“ First, drink this.”

 

Vernon hands him something in a shot glass. Mingyu takes it without thinking. It burns the back of his throat badly making him scrunch his face. He rarely drinks, and he doesn’t know what he just put in his body.

 

“ The hell was that?”

 

Mingyu hold's his hand over his mouth, his vision blurry. Vernon looked at the glass now being set on the counter. He shrugs. 

 

“ I have no idea-not my booze. Now, take these, give one to him and you two go have fun okay? I’ll see you in class.”

 

Vernon hands Mingyu two red cups  with a smile and ushers him out of the  kitchen and into the crowd once again. He felt Vernon’s hand leave him a while ago but Mingyu continued walking through the crowd in a daze. Whatever Vernon put in these drinks was being spilled onto his shirt he every time someone bumps him-which was happening a lot right now. He makes it back to where he left Wonwoo. Of course, Wonwoo didn’t move. He takes in Wonwoo’s appearance. He looks uncomfortable but all that washes away when he meets Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu feels himself gripping the cups. He wants to hate how seeing Wonwoo actually look for him in the crowd makes him feel but he can’t. Wonwoo is looking at Mingyu the way Mingyu’s been craving him too. The situation is just wrong with all that Mingyu’s learned about Wonwoo, but Mingyu can’t help himself, he feels himself grin as he walks up to Wonwoo, handing him a drink. Wonwoo looks down at the cup as he holds it in his hand. Mingyu, for one second wipes the smile off his face and is filled with doubt. Can vampires even drink and get drunk or…? Wonwoo brings the cup up to his lips and Mingyu openly stares at Wonwoo’s adam’s apple as he swallows. Wonwoo’s face isn't turning green or anything so Mingyu deems the drink safe. 

 

Mingyu mimics Wonwoo. As soon as he tastes the drink he wanted to spit it out. He throat is on fire. Mingyu seriously can not drink at all. What the hell is wrong with Vernon? Mingyu clamps his mouth shut, scrunching his nose at the cup. Wonwoo steps closer into Mingyu’s space so he could hear him better.

 

“Don’t like it?”

 

Mingyu almost-seriously almost shivers at Wonwoo's breath against his ear, how could he already be this weak after one shot? About the drink Mingyu tries to fake finding it good but the taste was still in his mouth, he shakes his head at Wonwoo.

 

“ Not really my thing, what about you?”

 

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo drops his cup, for a moment Mingyu almost looks around in case they’d get in trouble, then he remembers that no one actually cares about anything here. Mingyu flinches slightly at Wonwoo’s hand brushing against his own, Wonwoo's chest is against his own, he feels the cup being taken from his hand. Now that both of their drinks are spilled on the floor and they're both close enough to kiss, Mingyu meets Wonwoo’s eyes wondering why he just did that. He's being filled with a weird nostalgic feeling, all they did was spill drinks yet Mingyu has the same fluttering feeling in his stomach he felt when skipping class for the first time back in high school.

 

“Come on.”

 

Wonwoo’s hand grabs Mingyu’s, he starts walking towards where everyone else is dancing. Mingyu absentmindedly following behind him. Holy shit He's going to dance with Wonwoo.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

I've rewritten this so many times lmao mainly just the interview with a vampire part i still feel unsure about tht but ohwhale, this update was very late partly because i was sickish and just plain lazy, i'm gonna try and get updates out quicker cuz parties are fun to write and omfg y'all don't know how many things i have written down for cute dates n shit for these two.

pls comment and thanks so so much for the feedback the kudos everything i seriously get so happy when i see people liking this so thank you sooooo soos soosso much!!! ^.^

 


	3. Chapter 3

Only they don’t dance because Mingyu lets his nerves get the best of him.

 

Mingyu stops walking just as Wonwoo is being submerged by the dancing crowd, making Wonwoo jerk back slightly. He turns around confused. Mingyu leans forward.

 

“ I’ll be right back...again”

 

Mingyu hopes he looks as apologetic as he feels. Wonwoo looks down at their hands before letting go. He nods and Mingyu wants to throw up at how a disappointed frown makes its way onto Wonwoo’s face for a second.

 

Wonwoo stays still, a small smile on his lips as he gestures for Mingyu to leave. Mingyu turns with guilt and heads back into the kitchen a.k.a his safe haven at the moment.

 

Mingyu woved his way through people which shouldn’t be this difficult considering he’s taller than most of them, yet here he is struggling to avoid random people trying to dance with him.

 

He makes it to the kitchen, except Vernon, his guardian angel at the moment, is nowhere to be seen. Mingyu panics as he frantically looks around, a few girls standing by eye him up, Mingyu accidentally makes eye contact so he smiles, giving them a nod. He’s seen them before but can’t bring himself to be bothered with small talk right now.

 

Mingyu doesn’t pay mind to anyone else or how they might view him- a giant kid who’s just standing awkwardly still in the kitchen looking lost.

 

“Mingyu?”  

 

Mingyu’s head snaps while looking for Woozi who just called his name. Mingyu sees him sitting on top of a counter at the other end of the kitchen.

 

Mingyu’s eyes fall onto Seungcheol who’s standing next to Woozi, more precisely Mingyu’s staring at the cup in Seungcheol’s hand.

 

He’s nervous and whatever Vernon let him drink is in his system now and he doesn’t want more but he needs more.  Mingyu smiles at Woozi before walking over to them.

 

“ Hey Woozi, Seungcheol...can I have that?”

 

Mingyu reaches for Seungcheol’s cup before he hears an answer. He can feel the others eyes on him as he literally gulps the drink down. Mingyu hands the empty cup back to Seungcheol.

 

“ Uh I guess...you okay?”

 

Seungcheol watches Mingyu’s face, he can’t tell if Mingyu is sick or is just his usual nervous self.

 

“ I feel fine? I think...Hey, are you going to drink that?”

 

Seungcheol frowns, and stares down at his hand before looking back up at Mingyu.

 

“ Mingyu you already finished my drink, how much have you had…?”

 

Woozi hops off the counter. He grabs two full shot glasses and hands one to Mingyu with a curious look on his face.

 

Mingyu doesn’t care to even think about what he’s doing right now. He takes the shot, his face doesn’t change as the alcohol goes down his throat.

 

Woozi hands him the other glass without saying anything. Mingyu accepts it like he’s a robot only programmed to do so.

 

“  I haven’t seen him do this since last years midterms.”

 

Woozi’s voice is echoing in Mingyu’s head as he downs another shot. Seungcheol glances down at Woozi filled with worry.  

 

“ Shouldn’t we stop him? I’ve never seen Mingyu drink before.”

 

Woozi contemplated this for a second, taking in Seungcheol’s concerns. He shrugged grabbing Seungcheol’s empty cup and refilled it with the closest bottle next to them.

 

“ He’s a nervous wreck right now, this is just him avoiding something...or someone..”

 

Mingyu looks as though he’s loosened up a bit-well, a lot. A smile on his lips as he happily takes the cup from Woozi’s hand. Woozi forms a line with his lips.

 

“ Mingyu? Did you come here alone?”

 

Woozi waited patiently to hear Mingyu’s response after he finished the drink. Seungcheol put his hand on Woozi’s shoulder making the younger look up at him.

 

“ I asked him to come here with Wonwoo...you don’t think that’s why he’s like this..do you?”

 

Woozi wanted to smack Seungcheol.

 

“ You asked him to bring his crush to a party?”

 

Seungcheol nodded and Woozi sighed.

 

“ I thought it’d be a good thing, make him speed things up a bit instead of just staring at Wonwoo all the time.”

 

Woozi bit the inside of his cheek, he met Seungcheol’s gaze.

 

“ I’m sure you had good intentions but you basically broke Mingyu.”

 

Seungcheol gave Woozi’s shoulder a light shove.

 

“ You broke him more, why’d you hand him those drinks?”

 

Woozi smiled.

 

“ Small payback for not answering my call.”

 

Seungcheol hid his smile by biting his lip looking away from Woozi. Mingyu dropped Seungcheol’s cup on the floor.

 

“... Okay, here’s what we’re going to do, Mingyu,” Mingyu looked down meeting Woozi’s eyes. “Go find Wonwoo and go back to your dorm, I think you’ve had enough partying for one night.”

 

Mingyu shook his head ‘no’, a small whine erupting from his throat.

 

“ But I just got here.”

 

Woozi crossed his arms in front of his chest giving Mingyu a look. Mingyu looks around dramatically before pouting, staring at Woozi.

 

“I lost Wonwoo.”

 

Woozi rolled his eyes, he turned Mingyu around and gave him a small push out of the kitchen.

 

“ Just keep walking straight and you’ll find him eventually.”

 

Mingyu left the two without much protest, his feet guiding him in the same direction he came from. The song changed or maybe it didn’t, any song with heavy bass and rap to go with it all sounds the same right now.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo stood still as he watched Mingyu run away. He could tell based on how fast Mingyu’s heart was beating he was either nervous or afraid, or a combination of the two.

 

He didn’t know how to feel, bummed because he was alone or happy that he has that much of an effect on  Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo not knowing what to do now except get out of everyone’s way  found himself leaning against a wall, too unfamiliar with this house to sit on the couch and too tired to just stand in place. Wonwoo watched the people who are drunk party on.

 

It’s always a strange experience when he attends these parties. It’s like going to the zoo, a sort of twisted view of this yes, but it’s true. You see a lot when you’re sober and everyone else isn’t.

 

He remembers back when he was just a kid, thinking about how he couldn’t wait to go to parties late at night and drink. Now that he can and has done so many times, he’s over it and just wants to go home. That and the whole being a vampire thing can make you realize that doing regular human routines is boring.

 

Wonwoo wanted to do this though, especially since Mingyu had asked him to go. He had thought maybe forcing Mingyu to dance or something would’ve eased the youngers nerves but instead Wonwoo thinks he just made everything worse.

 

“Well you look as emo as ever.”

 

Wonwoo looked to the side of himself and was met with someone he’d rather not see at the moment. Jeonghan’s hair fell off his shoulder as he leaned over looking at Wonwoo’s face without actually making the effort to just stand in front of Wonwoo.

 

“ What are you doing here?”  

 

Jeonghan waited for an answer with playful eyes. Wonwoo knows better than to actually get into a deep conversation with someone like Jeonghan. So, he shrugs, trying to keep this as strictly like acquaintances as possible.

 

“ Just here to get out, you?”

 

Wonwoo knows Jeonghan isn’t all that dangerous yet he can’t just not be on guard in the presence of another vampire.  At Wonwoo’s reply Jeonghan lets out a laugh, something that would be hypnotizing to humans but to another vampire his laugh is just a laugh.

 

“ Well since i’m dating one of the guys who set this up, I might as well attend.”

 

Wonwoo nodded, Jeonghan remained watching him. Wonwoo knew Jeonghan was dating someone but he wasn’t sure who exactly.

 

He isn’t aware of any other vampires here, besides the ones he knows already, Jeonghan doesn’t seem like the type to date a human seriously but, Wonwoo doesn’t know much about him.

 

“ Wonwoo! I found you!”

 

Wonwoo looked up alarmed as Mingyu came stumbling by them. He looked at Jeonghan who was staring at Mingyu with amusement.

 

“ Woozi says you need to...uh..take _me_ , yeah, me home.”

 

Mingyu looked accomplished at finishing that sentence. Wonwoo didn’t blink.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

Mingyu looked behind himself before shaking his head ‘no', Mingyu pointed a finger at himself, his eyes going big.

 

“No I’m Mingyu...are you not Wonwoo? Wait...are you…? Sure do look a lot like him though.”

 

Mingyu invaded Wonwoo's space. He brought a hand up to Wonwoo's mouth lifting up his top lip making Wonwoo glance at Jeonghan who’s smiling.

 

“Your teeth aren't pointy like his are.”

 

Wonwoo held onto Mingyu's hand, bringing it away from his mouth. He nervously laughed as he stared at Mingyu’s smiling face.

 

“Friend of yours?”  Wonwoo met Jeonghan’s analytical gaze.

 

“My roommate. It's time for us to leave.”

 

Wonwoo offered a small smile to which Jeonghan met with a wave.

 

“Nice chatting Wonwoo, Wonwoo's roommate.”

 

Mingyu waved bye to the standing lamp next to Jeonghan. Wonwoo held tightly onto the others hand afraid to lets go.

 

“Where are we going? Woozi said Wonwoo needs to take me home, you're not Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo power walked to the coat pile, digging through it. He put on his own coat before grabbing Mingyu’s.

 

He didn’t stand still as Wonwoo tried getting Mingyu's coat on him. Wonwoo sighed starting to get frustrated at Mingyu fidgeting. All of a sudden Mingyu stops moving.  

 

“ I think I like you as much as I like Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo's hands pause for a second while getting Mingyu's other arm through the sleeve.

 

Mingyu brought his hand up to Wonwoo's face cupping his chin making him look up at Mingyu, his thumb traced over Wonwoo's bottom lip.

 

“You're drunk.”

 

Wonwoo stepped back, grabbing Mingyu's hand once again and walked towards the front door.

 

“I already told you, I'm Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as the night air hit them. Getting Mingyu down stairs was easier than Wonwoo imagined it to be. As they walked by people leaving or arriving Wonwoo heard Mingyu saying ‘hi’ to everyone.

 

Minutes passed in silence while they walked. When they were just about to cross the final street to their dorms is when Mingyu spoke.

 

“ I’m hungry.”

 

Wonwoo stopped walking when they reached the corner, looking up at Mingyu.

 

“ Did you want to go somewhere…?”  

 

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu started nodding while swaying their clasped hands back in forth in the air.

 

“ I want chicken nuggets.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Can I get a ten piece chicken nugget meal... and...Mingyu what are you doing?”

 

Wonwoo didn’t move as he stared into the worker’s widening eyes at Mingyu leaning down to rest his head on top of Wonwoo’s shoulder. His arms had snaked around Wonwoo’s waist making Wonwoo lean back into Mingyu’s chest.

 

“ I’m tired, get the uh fries stuff too.”

Mingyu’s voice came out too loud next to Wonwoo’s ear. He didn’t know why Mingyu didn’t want to order for himself but they’re here now, standing in Mcdonald's at almost two in the morning.

 

“And an order of fries please.”

 

Mingyu hummed in gratitude and Wonwoo really wants this to end because the workers in the kitchen are now giving them side glances.

 

“ Oh I’m sorry sir, we’re out, we only have a twenty piece.”

 

Wonwoo heard Mingyu huff before his shoulder shook lightly at Mingyu nodding.

 

“ Twenty piece is fine.”

 

With that the worker left them and Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief that no one was staring anymore. Now if only Mingyu would stop making Wonwoo feel short.

 

“ I’m hungry…”

 

Mingyu’s voice is hushed, Wonwoo is about to say something when he feels Mingyu’s teeth bite at his earlobe lightly.

 

“ Mingyu I’m not-we are in a McDonald's Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo can tell Mingyu is smiling as his arms tighten around Wonwoo’s waist.

 

“...Sir that’ll be five eighty-seven, this was to go right?”

 

   In a second Mingyu moved from Wonwoo causing him to lose his balance momentarily. He watches as Mingyu goes up to the counter grabbing the bag with his food in it and holding it close to his chest.

 

   Wonwoo hands her the money and goes to push Mingyu towards the door. Once out Mingyu doesn’t say anything, just holds the bag close. Wonwoo can smell the food and scrunches his nose up as he stuffs his hands into his coat pockets.

 

        They walk in silence much like how they did when they were walking to the party. Wonwoo kicks a small stone as he walks until he hears sniffling. He stops walking and turns to see that Mingyu also stopped.

 

“ ...Mingyu a-are you crying?”

 

The younger bites his bottom lip shaking his head ‘no’. Wonwoo sees that Mingyu had been staring down into the now open bag.

 

“ I just wanted ten but they gave me twenty..”

 

Mingyu held the bag closer to himself. Wonwoo rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

 

“ Yeah they said they were out...you didn’t say anything so I thought it was oka-”

 

“ They said they were out of ten but they gave me two ten piece boxes-why didn’t they just give me one, w-why’d they charge me for twenty when they had the ten why did they lie why?”

 

Wonwoo looked around unsure of what to do.

 

“ I mean, I was the one who paid for it so they didn’t charge you anything-”

 

“ I know! I feel so bad!”

“ Mingyu it’s fine, let’s just get back to our dorm and-”

 

“ It’s not fine! What do I do with all these nuggets?! You can’t eat them! I’m not throwing them away! What do I do?! It’s too many nuggets for me, I can’t do this!”

 

Mingyu’s tears fell faster, Wonwoo began to panic. He put his hands on his head, looking around the street they were on. It’s late and the only people out right now are the ones leaving clubs to go to the next ones, a couple walked past staring at them.

“ Let’s just get back to the dorm and figure it all out there okay?”

 

Mingyu met Wonwoo’s eyes. He brought a hand up and started wiping at his face. Wonwoo put his hands back in his pockets, Mingyu didn’t say anything and they started walking again. It was only a few more minutes to their dorm but Wonwoo felt like it was hours away.

 

After a few seconds of their walking in awkward silence as Mingyu sniffled, Wonwoo felt weight on his arm, he looked up at Mingyu who had gotten closer to him.

 

“ You’re really cold, here.”

 

Mingyu pressed the bag of food against Wonwoo’s arm. The two were walking very close to each other, Wonwoo wanted to tell Mingyu that he doesn’t get cold but he decided not to say anything afraid it’d make Mingyu start crying again.

 

So, the two continued like that all the way to their dorm room, Mingyu pressed against Wonwoo’s side along with a McDonald’s bag squished in between them for warmth.

 

No one glanced at them as they walked through the hallways. No one would, it’s just two dudes walking huddled together smelling like stale fries at three in the morning, this is normal for college.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

It’s almost five in the morning, Wonwoo and Mingyu had been sitting on Mingyu’s bed, their backs against the wall propping them up for an hour now. The room was dark, but it was starting to get lighter outside. Everything in their room covered by blue light.

 

Wonwoo looked down at his lap in a daze, Mingyu’s garbage had somehow ended up all over him, but he didn’t care, he was tired.

 

Mingyu had fallen asleep on Wonwoo’s shoulder twenty minutes ago after Mingyu ended up eating the second box of chicken nuggets after staring at them saying he felt bad because he ate their friends so he has to eat them too.

 

Wonwoo felt drained and numb. He never wants Mingyu to drink again.

 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile a little though. Even if they didn’t really do anything tonight, it was still kind of fun.

 

Mingyu stirred a bit, before falling off Wonwoo’s shoulder, causing him to wake up abruptly.  He sat up slow, dragging a hand down his face as if that’ll remove the sleep.

 

“ What time is it?”

Mingyu slumped back down so their shoulders were touching, his voice came out scratchy.  Wonwoo shrugged not answering. Mingyu’s head bumped his, their thighs touching.

 

Wonwoo’s breath hitched at Mingyu’s scent overpowering his senses. He didn’t know what to do, maybe it’s because he’s been ignoring it this whole time or maybe it’s just that he’s tired, but right now Mingyu is too close.

 

“...You’re so cold, why?”

 

Mingyu was falling asleep, Wonwoo closed his eyes for a little bit, he needed to sleep too.

 

“ I haven’t fed in a while, that’s why.”

 

He stood up off the bed and walked to his own, hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

 

“ Oh.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t bother getting under the covers, he just lies down. He hears Mingyu shuffling and then garbage hitting the floor. Now that he’s further away he can breathe freely, Mingyu’s scent dulling in his mind enough for him to calm down.

 

He doesn’t even know why he needs to sleep for a short amount of time each night. It’s something Junhui never explained to him, to be fair Wonwoo has never bothered asking why either.

 

All Wonwoo knows is that when he gets to being this tired he must sleep, he doesn’t dream, he doesn’t think, he’s just out for a couple of hours.

 

He sleeps more when he doesn’t eat for a while, which can be difficult to even hunt when he’ll get sleepy past midnight. It also becomes dangerous for him, when tired his mood swings, his control weakens. Wonwoo makes a mental note to feed soon before his consciousness starts slipping away against his will.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Their room is bright when Wonwoo wakes. He sits up, looking at his clock first. It’s going for nine a.m, he feels fully rested like he usually does after sleeping the required amount of hours he has too.

 

Wonwoo sees Mingyu is gone from his bed. It isn’t hard to tell where he went since Wonwoo can hear him throwing up in their bathroom.

 

Wonwoo gets out of bed, feeling gross from sleeping in his clothes last night that smell like that house and chicken nuggets. He walks over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

 

“I’m going out for a bit, will you be okay?”

 

He listens to Mingyu groan once.

 

“ Barely.”

 

More throwing up. Wonwoo scrunches his nose. He turns to his dresser, putting on clean clothes before picking up his coat and heading out.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

When Mingyu woke up this morning his first thought was ‘ Why is there a chicken nugget in my hand?’ His second thought was, ‘ I’m going to puke’, and that’s where he’s spent most of his Sunday morning, knees numb, face in the toilet.

 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand when he feels like he’s finished getting rid of whatever it was he put into his body last night.

 

Mingyu gets up slowly, his hand gripping the sink counter as he hauls his body to a standing position. He doesn’t bother making eye contact with himself already knowing he looks like shit.

 

Mingyu washes his hands at least ten times before washing his face and brushing his teeth.

 

He exits the bathroom confident he won’t be getting sick again-scratch that, he refuses to get sick again. Mingyu lands face first on his bed. He feels pressure on his stomach so he flips onto his back.

 

Mingyu stares at the ceiling. Trying to recall exactly what he did last night. After getting to the party and running into Vernon, everything after is fuzzy in Mingyu’s mind.

 

Flashes of Wonwoo walking next to him from last night is all Mingyu is getting. That and the small conversation they had before Mingyu blacked out completely.

 

‘Wonwoo hasn’t fed in a while, but how long is a while?’ Mingyu can’t remember any instances where Wonwoo has disappeared long enough, except for the times he was with Junhui but, Mingyu isn’t sure when or how Wonwoo hunts anyways so he stops thinking.

 

The room is too bright, Mingyu covers his eyes with his arm. The ticking clock and Mingyu’s breathing are the only sounds in the room yet Mingyu thinks it’s still too loud. The door opens, startling Mingyu but not enough to look and see who it is.

 

‘Probably Junhui coming to kill me now that i’m alone.’

 

“ Hey you up?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is quiet, Mingyu holds up a peace sign instead of replying. He hears Wonwoo walk closer to his bed. Wonwoo takes something out of a plastic bag and places it on Mingyu’s stomach making the younger move his arm.

 

Mingyu sits up holding whatever it is Wonwoo just put on him. His head feels heavy from lying down too long.

 

Mingyu opens his eyes looking down at his hand. A small bottle of painkillers. Wonwoo goes to their fridge, returning with a water bottle. He hands Mingyu it and waits for Mingyu to take the medication.

 

Mingyu takes two of the pills putting them in his mouth and then sips the water swallowing them. His throat is sore.

 

Wonwoo seems satisfied with that, he takes off his jacket sliding it onto the back of his desk chair. He sets down another bag on his desk.

 

“ You should sleep some more unless you’re up for eating something.”

 

Mingyu took another sip of water shaking his head ‘no’. Wonwoo didn’t press further to see what Mingyu was saying no to exactly. He’s going to assume Mingyu doesn’t want to sleep or eat at the moment.

 

But, that didn't stop Wonwoo from grabbing the other bag and giving it to Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn't say anything going back to his desk.

 

“You got me soup?”

 

Wonwoo looks back nodding, Mingyu said he wasn't hungry but he really should eat something. Mingyu seems to be on the same page as he takes the container out of the bag, the smell of vegetable soup spreads all over their room.

 

Wonwoo grabs the homework he was working on last night and goes to sit on his bed,legs crossed, textbook on his lap as he tries to find the page he was on. He doesn’t look at Mingyu but can feel the younger's eyes on him.

 

“ Something on your mind?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t look up from his homework, he reaches into his pencil case grabbing an orange highlighter.

 

“How long can you go without uh-drinking someone’s blood?”

 

Wonwoo’s hand pauses just above his notebook. He doesn’t know what pushed Mingyu to ask this.

 

“ About four months.” Wonwoo finishes highlighting a sentence before meeting Mingyu’s eyes.  “ That’s just how long I _can_ go not how long I should go.”

 

“ So...when was the last time you did that?”

 

Mingyu moves his spoon around the bowl not really wanting to put anything in his mouth.  He hears Wonwoo shut his textbook and Mingyu worries he's annoying the elder.

 

“ I don't know maybe a month? Please just eat your soup.”

 

The two stare at each other before Mingyu looks down mumbling ‘sorry'. Wonwoo sighs. He didn't mean to snap-well he doesn't think he snapped but Mingyu looks hurt and Wonwoo feels bad.

 

“Mingyu I-”

 

“ Wonwoo~”

 

Junhui barges into their room and Wonwoo can hear Mingyu groan. He feels Junhui sit down on his bed, Wonwoo doesn’t look up.

 

“ What is it?”

 

“Ooh feisty today huh?”

 

Wonwoo looks up at a smiling Junhui. He’s not in the mood right now he just wants to study. Junhui takes the books off his lap making Wonwoo put his head in his hands.

 

“When’s the last time you ate?”

 

Wonwoo looks up, Junhui’s staring at his textbook confused before tossing it off the bed. Wonwoo is starting to get annoyed with everyone asking about this.

 

“ A month I guess, can I have my book back now?”

 

Junhui’s face shows no expression and Wonwoo regrets saying what he just did. Junhui leans in closer and Wonwoo makes eye contact with Mingyu, the spoon barely hanging in his mouth as he watches Wonwoo.

 

“ A month you guess?”

 

Wonwoo nods, Junhui leans back crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“ Well, I ‘guess’ we’re going to Sunshines.”

 

Wonwoo looks up, horror on his face.

 

“ Junhui no, I hate that place.”

 

Junhui smiles again, nodding.

 

“ You’re the one who waited this long, you can’t go hunting like this, we have no choice.”

 

Wonwoo sighs.

 

“ I’m fine I can hunt just don’t make me go there please…?”

 

“ Aw my Wonwoo is begging? How cute.”

 

Junhui coos. Wonwoo glares. Mingyu coughs. The two look up at him.

 

“ What’s Sunshines?”

 

Wonwoo and Junhui make eye contact before Junhui stands up and sits down next to Mingyu. Mingyu holds his soup closer to him. Junhui puts an arm around Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“ Sunshines is this little place where humans like yourself go to offer their services to vampires.”

 

‘Offer their services..?’ Mingyu looks at Wonwoo who’s staring at the floor. ‘ Humans who offer their blood to vampires.’ Mingyu’s stomach hurts.

 

“ Since he’s waited this long and to avoid a murder spree Wonwoo is going to have to feed there. Tonight. Unless... you want to help him out?”

 

Wonwoo stands up.

 

“ Junhui let’s go.”

 

Junhui removes his arm from Mingyu’s shoulder, standing up. He laughs.

 

“ Touchy touchy, I get it.”

 

Junhui stands at their door. Wonwoo goes to his desk putting on his coat. The two leave with Junhui saying a final goodbye to Mingyu.

 

The room is silent.

 

Mingyu stares into his now cold soup.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Hoshi open up!”

 

Mingyu doesn’t know why he’s standing in front of Hoshi and Seokmin’s room, as if these two could help him with this.

 

Hoshi opens the door looking like he’s just woken up.

 

“ Mingyu it’s barely three in the afternoon what are you doing here?”

 

“ Hoshi it’s three in the afternoon, let me in.”

 

Hoshi opens the door letting Mingyu into their darkened room.

 

“ Where’s Seokmin?”

 

Mingyu sits down on Seokmin’s bed since Hoshi was already back into his own.

 

“ Probably at rehearsals or something, so what’s up?”

 

Mingyu played with his hands as Hoshi scrolled on his phone. Mingyu isn’t sure how to go about this, it’s not like he can just spill every single thing that’s happened in the last couple of days.

 

“uh...Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu looked up to see Hoshi sitting up staring at him.

 

“ Sorry, i’m just trying to figure out how i’m going to word this is all…”

 

“ Right...everything okay?”

 

Mingyu nods, then shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“ Kind of, okay I think I’ve got this.”

 

Hoshi waits as Mingyu starts chewing on his nails.

 

“ Okay so let’s say I have this drink right? I made it myself I need it to survive basically, and there’s this person who doesn’t have his own drink, he doesn’t make them so, he needs other’s drinks to live. You following?”

 

Mingyu stares at Hoshi who nods hesitantly.

 

“ Kind of…continue.”

 

“So he needs someone else’s drink to live, now, he gets a lot of people’s drinks, has offers to drink others even, yet he doesn’t try to take some of mine. Now, let’s say this upsets me, like why doesn’t he want some of mine, what’s wrong with mine that he hasn’t asked or even tried to take some?”

 

“ What kind of drink?”

 

Mingyu pauses, Hoshi looks focused on his story, sitting with his hands folded in front of his mouth.

 

“ Uh, I don’t know-orange juice? Okay, so this juice is just sitting there, I mean I need it so I don’t really want to give him any but he’s asked everyone else around me for some but not me, why not?”

 

Mingyu starts bouncing his leg, hoping Hoshi understands this enough without questioning why Mingyu is talking to him about orange juice.

 

“ Wait, I’m confused, do you want him to take your juice or not?”

 

Mingyu stills.

 

“ What no? No-no absolutely not-well, kind of but no…? No, it’s just that I don’t know who is giving him this juice so I’d  feel better knowing who it was from that’s all.”

 

Hoshi slumps against his bedframe.

 

“ So you want to give him juice so you’ll feel better about knowing whose juice he’s drinking..? Mingyu what the hell is this? Who is he and what the fuck is the juice?”

 

Mingyu’s taken aback at Hoshi swearing at him. He didn’t realize how into this Hoshi was, apparently enough to be feeling this frustrated at Mingyu’s story.

 

“ It’s uhm no one, it’s nothing, sorry I just needed to like-I’m not sure what I needed but I think I have everything figured out now, thanks Hosh.”

 

Hoshi groaned his head falling back onto the pillow.

 

“ Get out I have a headache now.”

 

Mingyu stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

 

He wasn’t sure how he had managed to solve everything but Mingyu thinks he has his thoughts sorted out. He wants Wonwoo to drink his blood but at the same time doesn’t. Makes perfect sense, the world is at peace.

 

Mingyu shuts the door and feels his knees weaken. He slides down the wall.

 

“I’ve lost my mind.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ You like him don’t you?”

 

Wonwoo stops walking, staring at Junhui. They had left Sunshines a while ago, almost back at the dorms.

 

“ I already said I didn’t.”

 

Junhui hummed to himself.

 

“ See you say that, yet your actions are speaking louder than your words.”

 

Wonwoo glares at the back of Junhui’s head. Junhui steps onto the edge of the sidewalk, holding his arms out for balance.

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about, can we drop this?”

 

Wonwoo starts walking faster, so does Junhui, no longer needing his arms out for balance having no trouble walking like he’s on a tightrope.

 

“ Jeonghan mentioned you took him back to your dorms since he was too drunk, and did I see him eating soup today? Funny how he didn’t look like he just went outside so I wonder who bought him that?”

 

Wonwoo stops walking.

 

“ All that doesn’t mean I like him, I’m a good roommate and since when do you and Jeonghan talk?”

 

Junhui smiles.

 

“ Since I started rehearsing with his boyfriend.”

 

Junhui ended up as a theater major, no other major could handle his personality but Wonwoo frowns at the mention of Jeonghan’s boyfriend.

 

“ He’s dating a human named Joshua, if you were wondering.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes go wide for a second. Junhui starts walking again, Wonwoo pauses before catching up.

 

“ Does Joshua know about us then?”

 

Junhui nods.

 

“ Seriously? How’d Minghao react to that?”

 

Wonwoo watches Junhui’s face curiously after an unknown look crosses it at the mention of Minghao.

 

“ From what Jeonghan has said, it was Minghao’s fault Joshua even found out in the first place. But you see, Jeonghan’s dating a human, you don’t have to feel weird about liking Mingyu now.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“ I don’t feel weird because he’s a human-it’s just that he’s my roommate, even if I did like him-which I don’t-If we dated and then broke up how awkward would that be?”

 

Junhui steps back onto the sidewalk, their shoulders brushing against each other every now and then.

 

“ So don’t break up or better yet don’t date at all, just do what we do.”

 

Wonwoo scoffs at this.

 

“ I’m not even going to think about that, besides he doesn’t even like me that way, I’m pretty sure he’s not even into guys.”

 

Wonwoo wasn’t exactly lying here, he didn’t know what Mingyu is into, sure he did try to kiss Wonwoo last night or at least Wonwoo thought he was going to, but he was also drunk, not like that decides a person’s sexuality but sometimes you do things you wouldn’t usually do.

 

Junhui starts laughing loudly.

 

“ You’re kidding right? Have you seen the way he looks at you? Like a giant puppy in love that’s how.”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head.

 

“ You’re messing with me, he does not.”

 

Junhui stops laughing.

 

“ See this is why you’ve been single since before you were born. Every time you like someone you just play it off like it’s nothing or you somehow convince yourself that they don’t like you when they clearly do.”

 

Wonwoo stares on ahead seeing the entrance for their dorms.

 

“ I do not.”

 

Junhui’s the one who scoffs this time.

 

“ You do too, always saying things like ‘ oh he’s probably straight’ or ‘ she’s probably not into brunettes’ stupid shit like that, you over think and never go for it.”

 

Wonwoo feels his mood drop.

 

“ I suck at relationships so what? Stop pointing out my flaws. What about you huh? What was that look when I said Minghao?”

 

“ What was what look?”

 

Junhui doesn’t look at Wonwoo already knowing what kind of look he’s giving him.

 

“ What are you planning?”

 

Junhui looks offended at Wonwoo accusing him of something.

 

“ I’m not planning anything, I just think it’s interesting  how many times Minghao has threatened us not to expose ourselves yet he’s the one who already did that.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t look convinced. Junhui gives in.

 

“ Okay fine, I’m going to take care of it, that’s all, maybe change his mind so that when you and Mingyu start dating he won’t kill us all.”

 

Wonwoo stops just before opening the front doors. He doesn’t bother commenting on the Mingyu subject knowing it’ll result in more teasing from Junhui.

 

“ So you’re going to sleep with him.”

 

Junhui smiles.

 

“ You know me so well.”

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


When Wonwoo returns to the dorm Mingyu is already there, he’s been there actually for a while just sitting on his bed, books open but not studying. Not doing anything really. It had gotten dark and Mingyu didn’t feel up for eating dinner.

 

Wonwoo took off his coat, putting it on his desk chair, Mingyu doesn’t know why he never hangs it up on the hook, even after Mingyu has repeatedly hung it up for him, Wonwoo doesn’t say anything and continues to hang it over his chair.

 

“ So...did you eat well?”

 

Mingyu wants to cringe at what he just said. ‘ Did he eat well? What the fuck am I saying?’

 

Wonwoo freezes while walking to his bed.

 

“ Uh yeah I-I guess?”

 

Wonwoo clearly taken aback by the question doesn’t move. Mingyu stands up, he goes to his dresser pulling out clothes.

 

“ Cool, I’m just gonna...shower..yeah..”

 

It’s very awkward now. Mingyu turns and Wonwoo’s still standing in the walkway where Mingyu needs to get through.

 

Mingyu walks forward side stepping past Wonwoo only Wonwoo steps the same way at the same time, so naturally Mingyu steps to the other side but so does Wonwoo.  The two laugh lightly, almost empty.

 

Mingyu puts his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder at an attempt to hold him still while Mingyu goes the other way. Except he doesn’t move.

 

“ You feel warm.”

 

“ Yeah that happens when I’m full.”

 

Mingyu stares at his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. It’s weird that Wonwoo doesn’t feel cold for once.  His eyes leave his hand, traveling past Wonwoo’s collar bones peaking through the sweater he’s wearing, up his neck, until he stops, finding himself staring at Wonwoo’s lips.

 

“ Do you like me?”

 

Mingyu looks down, dropping his hand from Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know why he asked. Obviously Mingyu doesn’t. Wonwoo doesn’t even know if he likes Mingyu anyway. Of course there is the factor of Mingyu saying he likes Wonwoo and then Wonwoo subconsciously liking him back because he knows Mingyu likes him. Wonwoo doesn’t know what to think anymore, he doesn’t have any feelings for Mingyu, at least, he doesn’t think he does.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

wowie okay this update took longer too i’m sorry but like writing long chapters is a habit of mine  instead of just breaking them up into more chapters of 1k instead of the usual 6k-ish. Please deal with me on slow updates lmao i actually write more than what i post in each chapter but when i edit i just cut a lot out so thats why it takes so long to update . Thank you so so sooo much holy shit for the views comments kudos everything, it really makes me so happy just seeing people read this. Also i think in the next couple chapters Meanie will actually get to being a meanie couple instead of the awkward roommates. Just a thought but i feel like i haven’t been putting enough of the other seventeen members in the chapters but it’s early so there’s always later chapters i guess.  AAAaAaanyhowowww thanks again! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

 

“ Do you like me?”

  
  


Mingyu could feel himself turn into stone. His eyes frozen on the floor. He doesn’t know what to do, having no prior training for this. 

  
  


Sure, he likes Wonwoo and most of his friends know this much to his dismay-even people he’s never met know this but, actually having Wonwoo know this, is something Mingyu hasn’t even prepared himself to think about.  What does he even say? ‘I like you so much and being your roommate kills me because you’re so cute all of the time and I literally have to restrain myself from screaming out how attractive you are?’ 

  
  


“Nevermind, Junhui just said some things, it’s probably nothing but his usual bullshit so, do you think we could forget I asked that?”

  
  


Mingyu bit his lip, nodding. ‘Okay, no big deal, not like I was going to confess there or anything.’

  
  


“ Yeah, don't worry about it.” 

  
  


Mingyu watched Wonwoo relax, he didn’t seem tense anymore. Mingyu had on a small smile as he looked at the bathroom door. Wonwoo took this as his hint to move out of the way. He stepped to the side, the back of his legs brushing up against his bed frame. 

  
  


Mingyu closed the bathroom door feeling as though he's been transported miles away instead of just being in a different room than Wonwoo.

  
  


He held a hand to his chest, his heart had been racing this whole time. Mingyu stares at himself in the mirror. His resolve having broke the second he closed the door. He let his head rest against it.

  
  


Mingyu couldn't think anything except ‘What if…’ 

 

He replayed the conversation over and over. If he had told Wonwoo that he does like him, what would've happened?

  
  


Mingyu pushed himself off the door, he set his clothes on the sink counter, gripping the edge with his hands. 

  
  


Leaning forward, not looking in the mirror.  He could feel himself blush and inwardly cursed at how childish he was being. He took a shower earlier that day yet here he was having to take another one because he couldn't think of any other excuse to not be in the same room as Wonwoo.

  
  


Mingyu wants to laugh at how stupid this all is. He shouldn't have to avoid Wonwoo, he should be able to just tell Wonwoo his feelings and hope for the best or in the most likely case, prepare for the worst. Mingyu isn't going to do that though, he knows he should but he doesn't have that kind of confidence, not with Wonwoo at least. 

  
  


He doesn't even know what it was that made him attracted to Wonwoo. It was just a sudden wave of feelings he didn’t ask for. 

  
  


Mingyu had to move from his old dorm to his current one after some Jimin guy and his roommate thought making an indoor pool with their bathtub was a good idea causing water damage to at least three floors. Everyone’s room arrangements were shit on, so  anyone who hated the person stuck with them received a second chance at potential happiness.  

  
  


Yibo was an okay roommate but he wasn’t ever actually at the room, always at some local dance studio making Mingyu feel as though he didn’t even have to share his room. So, it wasn't a big deal getting a new roommate,  considering Mingyu never had trouble making friends, due to his adapting personality.

  
  


It was a very big deal. The day Mingyu moved in, he had broken his coffee maker.  Kind of a bad omen that went over Mingyu’s head. 

  
  


When Mingyu opened the door to his new room, he was greeted with Wonwoo sitting on his bed and now that Mingyu is remembering  it, Junhui was also there, Mingyu just didn't pay mind to him at all.

  
  


Kind of hard to look at anyone else when Wonwoo was sitting on his bed with a black choker around his neck. 

  
  


Mingyu didn't hear anything but muffled complaining from Wonwoo and Junhui's laughter.  

  
  


The second Wonwoo had met Mingyu's eyes and the two on the bed seemed to acknowledge Mingyu’s presence, Mingyu felt himself stop breathing, the box which held his favorite thing in the world, fell to the floor and broke. 

  
  


Mingyu was in a daze as Wonwoo hurriedly took the choker off, pushing Junhui out the door before introducing himself to Mingyu.

  
  


Mingyu couldn't speak for a few seconds before time sped up again and he smiled like he was fine, as if he wasn't just punched in the gut from how attractive his roommate is. After polite greetings, an awkward air filled the room. 

  
  


They fell into a quiet routine for the following months, that both of them appreciated. Except Mingyu wanted more, they weren't even friends, for months the two didn't speak more than five sentences to Each other. Mingyu was so sure Wonwoo hated him. 

  
  


This all changed pretty quickly, Mingyu guesses if he had just reached out instead of molding himself to accommodate Wonwoo’s quiet personality, he thinks they could've started talking sooner.

  
  


But, Mingyu realizes he can't exactly change the past, this won't stop him from being kept up late with his regrets, constantly over analyzing memories in his head trying to play out different scenarios of what could've been.

  
  


Mingyu looks up in the mirror, his eyes are big with fear. His emotions are too mixed right now. He wants to tell Wonwoo but at the same time wants to protect what they have right now.

  
  


Then, there's the whole vampire thing. Mingyu looks down into the sink again. He has never had a problem with romantic interests as egotistical as that sounds it’s the truth. 

  
  


Growing up he's had  very few long term relationships but mostly it was just hookups that tended to last longer than a one night stand but, short enough to not be counted as a relationship.

  
  


He's never been the one to ask someone out, he's never needed too they just come to him. Back in highschool, when someone would ask him out he didn’t want to say no and be hated, so he’d just go with it.

  
  


It's never been a problem just being something more than friends with strangers, it's easy and there isn't drama. He's met some really incredible people who gave him a lot of memories but, he has yet to be in a relationship where he genuinely likes the person back, sometimes it hits him randomly, remembering all the people who’ve cared deeply for him yet he’s never liked someone as much as they like him, and it fills him with guilt. 

  
  


So, it only makes sense that when Mingyu actually has a crush on someone they turn out to not even be human.

  
  


Mingyu inwardly groans before flipping on the water. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu didn't say a word during class, lucky for him all his professor did was lecture, making it impossible for Woozi to get him to talk.

  
  


Mingyu felt a small pang of anxiety when he noticed the rest of class was already packing up and talking amongst themselves.

  
  


Mingyu didn't  make eye contact with Woozi. Only cleared his throat.

  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


“Oh so you're talking to me now?”

  
  


Mingyu sighed, his eyes glancing around the room avoiding Woozi’s gaze as he played with the spiral on his notebook.

  
  


“Things have been a little weird for me lately.”

  
  


Woozi closes his book loud, he turns in his chair, a scowl on his face. 

  
  


“ Yeah, what's with you? Sooyoung said you barged into his room talking about juice or some shit…? Are you sure you're not taking something?”

  
  


Mingyu didn't know what to say. Woozi was looking at him expecting an answer and Mingyu can't come up with anything. He can hear other's conversations complaining about the paper they were just assigned.

  
  


“ I can't tell you.”

  
  


“You can't tell me…?” 

  
  


Woozi deadpans. Mingyu nods, looking at his textbook in front of him, he hears Woozi huff and guilt forms in his stomach. 

  
  


It's been awhile since he's talked with Woozi, actually it's been awhile since he's spent time with the older outside of school.

  
  


“ What are you doing tomorrow?” 

  
  


He hears Woozi unlock his phone. Silence passes over them and Mingyu watches the door just as their professor leaves the room. Mingyu looks back down at his books, practically face planting on them.

  
  


“ Nothing, wanna go to the mall? I need a new mic.”

  
  


Mingyu sits up thankful that Woozi isn't mad.

  
  


“Seungcheol wants new shoes too, so how about we leave around noon?”

  
  


Mingyu slumps in his seat. A pout forming on his lips.

  
  


“ Yeah, noon is fine.”

  
  


“You sound bummed.”

  
  


“I'm not bummed.”

  
  


“I know, but you sound-”

  
  


“Why does Seungcheol have to come with? Doesn't this mean I'll be a third wheel? Don't make me a third wheel Woozi please.”

  
  


Mingyu looks at the older with pleading eyes. He gets it really, the two just started going out so Seungcheol coming with is something Mingyu should’ve prepared himself to hear, but Mingyu really wanted it to just be the two of them.

  
  


Woozi puts down his pen, he looks forward and Mingyu follows his line of sight. Mingyu holds his breath.

  
  


“Hey Wonwoo?”

  
  


Mingyu begs silently for Woozi to shut his mouth. The two watch as Wonwoo stops packing his things away, he looks up and makes eye contact with Mingyu.

  
  


Mingyu looks at his hands on his lap. ‘God this is embarrassing.’

  
  


“ You busy tomorrow?”

  
  


Mingyu looked up, watching in horror as Wonwoo shakes his head ‘no’. Woozi stood up and started packing away his things. 

  
  


His smile was a tight line, eyes disappearing as he stares Mingyu down.  Mingyu forces a smile feeling tempted to flip Woozi off as he makes it out of the classroom, meeting a waiting Seungcheol at the door.

  
  


Mingyu sighs as he starts closing his books. He hears a few more people leave the room, the chatter level dying as they disappear. 

  
  


Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's eyes on him and he really wishes for those invisibility powers he's always needed to activate right now. Mingyu stands up from his chair just as Wonwoo walks over to him.

  
  


“ So...mind telling me what I'm now doing tomorrow?”

  
  


Mingyu's hand freezes as he's putting the last notebook back into his bag. He doesn't want to look up, he really-really doesn't want to. Mingyu meets Wonwoo's gaze.

  
  


“ We’re going to the mall, you don't have to come i-if you don't want to.”

  
  


Mingyu prays Wonwoo didn't notice his stutter, He watches Wonwoo's eyes glance away and Mingyu wants to crawl under the table.

  
  


‘it's bad enough I'm always blushing around Wonwoo, now I'm stuttering? Amazing. Kill me now.’

  
  


“ It sounds fun, hey would you come with me to the library? I have to get this book for psych and the librarian scares me.”

  
  


Mingyu looks at Wonwoo's hands pulling down the sleeves of his cardigan. Mingyu can hear his heart beating and really hopes Wonwoo can't.  ‘ He's so cute. I need to leave.’

  
  


“Yeah, he is kind of intimidating.” 

  
  


Wonwoo looks up and Mingyu can see relief cross his face, a sense of pride fills him at the fact that they're talking normally.

  
  


The two walk out of class together. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu's hands are cold and numb when he holds open the door for Wonwoo.He doesn't care, he's cold but he's warm on the inside. He's actually walking  _ with  _ Wonwoo. Once in the library Mingyu feels heat hit his body, the drastic change in temperature making Mingyu feel itchy as his thighs defrost. 

  
  


They walk past half dead studying students at tables. Mingyu notices how it’s oddly packed for a Wednesday afternoon. Wonwoo seems to be walking fast but Mingyu has no trouble keeping up as they travel further into the the never ending rows of shelves. 

  
  


Mingyu slows his steps when Wonwoo does, they stop at what seems to be the heart of the library where there are fewer people studying at the secluded tables hidden amongst the shelves , Mingyu thinks Wonwoo doesn’t know where to go next. 

  
  


He’s looking around the titles on each row, Mingyu glances up, he taps Wonwoo’s shoulder, pointing left, Wonwoo doesn’t say anything but walks that way. There’s a quiet mumbling amongst the people who are sitting at the tables.

 

“ Hey Hao? What’s the answer to number eight?”

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu stop walking at the sound of Junhui’s voice. Mingyu wants to leave right now. The two stand still, Mingyu glances between the stacks of books, he spots Junhui at one of the tables, a pencil in hand, lightly poking at the other person next to him. Mingyu can’t tell who it is, his face looking down at his books. 

 

Junhui rests his head on his folded arms, invading the others space, he continues to poke the other. Mingyu hears the person sigh tiredly. 

  
  


“ It’s forty-five, now go fuck yourself.” 

  
  


Mingyu registers the voice of the person, having a strange sense of deja vu. His ears ring at Junhui’s laugh. 

  
  


“ Only if you watch.” 

  
  


Mingyu hears the other guy sigh again, obviously not being charmed here, Wonwoo stifles a laugh, Mingyu’s too busy rolling his eyes to look down at him.  He pushes Wonwoo lightly, Wonwoo coughs once and continues walking. 

  
  


They seem to be in the correct row, the two split up, Wonwoo walking down one end and Mingyu the other. They silently looked up and down, reading the titles quickly-well Mingyu was, he really doesn’t want to be in the same space as Junhui and whoever that other guy was.  

  
  


‘This is fine, Junhui didn’t see us, it’s just Wonwoo and I together. You got this Mingyu, don’t make it gay or anything just two friends searching for a book.’

  
  


Mingyu’s hands traces over the spines of books as he passes them, he hears Wonwoo’s shoes against the carpet. The floors creak under their weight. Mingyu doesn’t pay mind to how much closer Wonwoo has gotten. 

  
  


A familiar title crosses Mingyu’s eyes, having taken the same class a couple months ago. His hand reaches for it at the same time Wonwoo’s does. Their hands touch for barely a second before Mingyu’s pulling back.  

  
  


‘God damnit I made it gay.’

  
  


Wonwoo takes it off the shelf, a content smile on his face. The two look around, unsure of where to go, so Mingyu walks straight ahead, taking the lead. 

  
  


When they’re out of the rows of books, Mingyu feels himself relax, yet he can’t help but hear that other boy’s voice. ‘Where have I heard him before?’ He shakes his head, pushing away the thoughts. Wonwoo’s shoulders are stiff as they come into view of the front desk. 

  
  


The guy who works there is some senior named Leo who’s somehow popular despite his distaste for anything that’s not an animal, sure he’s handsome and supposedly kind but he always has on a permanent bitchface and it makes Mingyu feel smaller. Wonwoo places the book in front of him.

  
  


“ID card?”

  
  


The worker has a surprisingly soft voice Mingyu will never get used to, Mingyu stuffs his hands into his pockets, glancing up at the ceiling zoning out, doing anything to avoid making eye contact with him.

  
  


“ Uhm Mingyu..? I forgot my card.”

  
  


Mingyu comes to, meeting Wonwoo’s eyes, an embarrassed flush dusts his face.  Mingyu steps forward, taking out his ID. 

  
  


“ Due the 20th.”

  
  


Mingyu mumbles a ‘thanks’, grabbing the book and Wonwoo’s arm, steering them out this place. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“ Do you know who Junhui was talking to back there?” 

  
  


Mingyu slipped out as they braced the cold once again on their walk back to the dorm.  Wonwoo looked ahead, Mingyu kept looking at him. 

  
  


“Yeah that was Minghao.”

  
  


Mingyu stops walking. 

  
  


“ Minghao as in Xu Minghao..?”

  
  


Mingyu now knows why the voice sounded familiar, he feels bad, he’s met a lot of people so faces and names kind of blur together. Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, a few people pass by making Wonwoo want to keep walking so he does, Mingyu snaps out of it and catches up to him.. 

  
  


“ Yeah, do you know him?”

  
  


Wonwoo is somewhat uncomfortable with this conversation. He wasn’t planning on having Mingyu witness Junhui’s method of courting someone and it just had to be another vampire. 

  
  


“ He was my lab partner last semester.” 

  
  


Wonwoo almost trips. Mingyu frowns and Wonwoo knows what he’s going to ask next.

  
  


“ Why was Junhui talking to him? Wait, Minghao’s human...right?” 

  
  


Mingyu stops walking once again and Wonwoo can’t say anything. So, he just shakes his head ‘no’. Mingyu stares at the ground. 

  
  


“ He’s actually the one who’d kill us all if someone found out about the whole...vampire-”

  
  


“ Vampire thing yeah...He seemed so human though-uh sorry that didn’t offend you did it?”

  
  


Mingyu looks so concerned and Wonwoo wants to laugh, he smiles. 

  
  


“ No, you’re right, he blends in well.”

  
  


Mingyu looks relieved, their footsteps echo over the fallen leaves on the ground, the disappointing ones that are too damp to hear a crunch when stepped on. 

  
  


They walk in silence, a comfortable one despite Mingyu internally dying at the fact that he’s been around so many vampires without knowing. It’s getting late, the sun setting, Mingyu can see his breath in the air. He looks down at Wonwoo. 

  
  


“ You sure you’re okay with going tomorrow?” 

  
  


Wonwoo looks up, nodding without hesitation. Mingyu looks forward, hoping Wonwoo doesn’t see the blush on his face. 

  
  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


“ Wait, Seungcheol’s driving?”

Mingyu paused before the car in front of them. Woozi looked back at him with an annoyed expression as he opens the passenger’s side. 

  
  


“  I’m a great driver.”

  
  


“ Doubt it…” Mingyu mumbles out from his fake smile. 

  
  


Seungcheol grins at Mingyu from the driver's side, his head ducking as he enters the car. Mingyu hears it start and heavy bass coming from the inside. Wonwoo shifts his feet, snow crunching underneath. Mingyu looks down, small snowflakes are in Wonwoo’s hair, Mingyu wants to run his fingers through to get rid of them. 

  
  


Mingyu knows he should get into the car but he can’t help but have some anxiety over this, whatever the hell this is-a group date? Hangout? Mingyu doesn’t even know. 

  
  


Wonwoo walks around getting into the back and Mingyu gets out of his own head, getting into the car. He’s hands skim over the leather on the seats suddenly conscious of how nice Seungcheol’s car is. ‘ What the hell is he rich or something?’ Mingyu wants to ask if Seungcheol is Woozi’s sugar daddy but holds back, no need to make things weird.  The music is up to loud in the back so even if Mingyu wanted to he can’t talk to Wonwoo, not that it’d matter since he’s staring outside his window. 

  
  


Mingyu grips his seat belt when the car lurches forward. He doesn't want to say this out loud but Mingyu regrets not writing a will in case he dies from Seungcheol’s driving. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu’s hands brush up against the clothes on the rack as he walks slowly. He glances and sees Seungcheol holding a shoe up for Woozi to look at. Mingyu’s eyes leave them as Woozi shakes his head ‘no’, Mingyu searches for a second before he spots Wonwoo. 

  
  


Wonwoo takes a shirt off the rack, immediately putting it back, maybe this store isn't his style. 

  
  


Mingyu gets closer, the stores music masking his footsteps. In a total non-creepy way, Mingyu reaches out for Wonwoo’s shoulder, only freezes, arm midair. 

  
  


“ Guys i’m starving, let’s go.”

  
  


Seungcheol’s voice calls from a few feet away, Mingyu’s ears redden as he shoves his hands into his pockets, Wonwoo turns around slightly startled at Mingyu’s presence.  Mingyu offers a small smile before starting towards the others. Wonwoo follows close behind, glad to leave this store. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Wonwoo what’s up? You sick?”

  
  


Seungcheol looked across the table at Wonwoo. The group had been at the foodcourt for almost an hour because Woozi didn’t care what everyone else wanted he was happy with a pretzel,  but Seungcheol insisted they get something everyone likes.

  
  


The large pizza in front of them had been missing a lot of pieces thanks to Mingyu and Seungcheol, Woozi had gotten his pretzel and Wonwoo didn’t speak, enjoying the atmosphere, that is, until Seungcheol decided to point out Wonwoo’s lack of hunger. 

  
  


Mingyu felt panic rise in himself for Wonwoo. He needed to think of an excuse and quick, ‘ He had a big breakfast. Wonwoo doesn’t eat pizza-no that’ll hurt Seungcheol’s feelings. He can’t eat human food?’

  
  


“ Sorry I was spacing out.”

  
  


Wonwoo’s arm brushed up against Mingyu’s as he reached for a slice. It was like everything was in slow motion as Mingyu’s eyes followed every single movement Wonwoo made, bringing the pizza up to his mouth , lips parting open and taking a bite. Mingyu couldn’t help but stare as Wonwoo chewed and eventually swallowed. 

  
  


“ Mingyu...you okay?”

  
  


Everything sped up as Mingyu met Woozi’s eyes. 

  
  


“ Huh? Y-yeah, we should go soon I have a paper to write.”

  
  


Mingyu threw out the excuse and Seungcheol ate it up, Woozi gave him a questionable gaze before looking back down at his phone. 

  
  


After a few minutes,since Seungcheol insisted Wonwoo finish one more slice, they stood up and threw out the garbage. 

  
  


They had been walking for a while, the store in which they entered the mall from in sight, Woozi mumbled something and was dragging Seungcheol towards some store that looked like a sound engineer's wet dream. 

  
  


Mingyu and Wonwoo stopped walking, not really wanting to enter another store, they settled down on one of the benches in front of the display windows. So far Woozi and Seungcheol were the only ones to buy a few things from here, Mingyu didn’t need anything at the moment and nothing was catching his eye, except Wonwoo. 

  
  


Wonwoo’s hand was holding onto his stomach, his brows furrowed. Mingyu looked down at him. 

  
  


“ Are you feeling okay?”  

  
  


Wonwoo shook his head ‘no’, he stood up making Mingyu sit up straight. Wonwoo turned to him, hand still gripping his stomach. 

  
  


“ I’m going to go puke.”

 

Mingyu went to stand up, Wonwoo held out a hand, dismissing him. 

 

“ Stay, I’ll be right back.”

 

Mingyu slumped down, watching Wonwoo leave for the bathrooms. 

  
  


Mingyu traced the square tile on the floor with his foot. His phone in hand, laying on his thigh. He watched as a few people walk by, their conversations filtering through one ear and out the other as they passed. 

  
  


Wonwoo wasn’t kidding when he said he’d be quick, not even five minutes later Wonwoo sat back down next to Mingyu. The younger eyed his face, sweat was on his forehead and Mingyu wanted to wipe it away, take Wonwoo back to the dorm and put him to sleep. He can’t do that, so he did the next best thing, Mingyu reached into his pocket.

  
  


“ Gum?”

  
  


Wonwoo looks down at Mingyu’s hand. Wonwoo reaches for the gum, his fingertips brushing up against Mingyu’s as he takes it. 

  
  


The two don’t look at each other, just at everyone passing them by. After a few silent moments, Mingyu speaks up. 

  
  


“ You didn’t have to do that, you could’ve said no, Seungcheol wouldn’t have cared-probably.”

  
  


Wonwoo sighs, slumping down like Mingyu. 

  
  


“ I kind of wanted to eat it just, kept thinking maybe  _ this time _ it’ll taste good.” 

  
  


Wonwoo laughed lightly. Mingyu let his arms drop at his sides, the heat of Wonwoo’s hand could be felt on Mingyu’s. ‘He’s still warm.’

  
  
  


“ I guess you learned your lesson then?”

  
  


Mingyu could see Wonwoo nod once in his peripheral vision. He looked back in front of them. It’d been awhile since Woozi and Seungcheol had entered the store and Mingyu started bouncing his leg. 

  
  


A group of what looked like girl scouts exited out of the Build-A-Bear across from the store the boys are sitting in front of. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, who had sat up, his eyes staring at the giant boxes in their hands. 

  
  


“ Do you want to?” 

  
  


Wonwoo met Mingyu’s gaze, he looked back at the small group of children. Mingyu stood up, Wonwoo took a few seconds before doing so also. They didn’t say anything but Mingyu knew what Wonwoo wanted to do. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“ So sweet of you, is this for a younger sibling?”

  
  


The older lady’s ponytail bounced as she continued to stuff the stuffed animal. She switched back and forth looking from Mingyu to Wonwoo, waiting for them to speak. Wonwoo stared at her.

  
  


“ It’s mine.”

  
  


Her smile faltered for a second before she turned back to her work. Mingyu held back a laugh at how serious Wonwoo is being. The two stood a few steps back from the lady as she turned the machine off. 

  
  


There was three little kids in line behind them staring at the tall teenage boys, the parents at their sides. Mingyu could feel everyone’s eyes on them but Wonwoo didn’t seem to care, he took his newly stuffed sloth and held it carefully so no stuffing would come out. 

  
  


Mingyu stayed close to Wonwoo’s side as he handed the animal to the next worker, she didn’t blink twice at the two. Unlike her co-worker, this girl looked about their age, she picked up one of the silk hearts and put it into the sloth, before closing the back up. She paused.

  
  


“ Are you gonna want to do the whole birth certificate thing or can I just put this into a box for you?”

  
  


Mingyu stepped forward before Wonwoo could scare another person with his serious face. 

  
  


“ The box please.”

  
  


Wonwoo huffed beside him, Mingyu could tell he let it go as they received the box and paid. 

  
  


“ Hey I can-”

  
  


Wonwoo was too slow, Mingyu already handed the worker the money. He turned to look at Wonwoo hugging the box to his chest, eyes big looking up at Mingyu. 

  
  


“ It’s fine, I wanted to make you feel better.”

  
  


Wonwoo didn’t say anything but look at Mingyu with a perplexed stare. Mingyu could feel himself start to break, if he doesn’t look away now he’ll start noticeably blushing. 

  
  


“ There they ar-Wonwoo what are you holding?”

  
  


Mingyu heard Woozi’s voice behind him. The two walked out of the store, meeting Seungcheol and Woozi who were staring at the box. Wonwoo’s face didn’t change. He opened the box, hand lifting up the sloth just so the upper body showed. 

  
  


Woozi’s eyes widened at the sight of the plush claws on the paw. 

  
  


“ That’s the ugliest fucking stuffed animal i’ve ever seen.”

  
  


Wonwoo’s jaw clenched and Mingyu stepped in front of the two. Seungcheol tilted his head. 

  
  


“ It sure is different. Hey we should get going, I wanna beat the traffic.”

  
  


Seungcheol started walking towards the exit, Woozi trailing behind as if he didn’t just insult Wonwoo’s child. 

  
  


Mingyu hesitantly turned around  to face a Wonwoo who’s ready to fight. Wonwoo put the sloth back, closing the box. He started walking, Mingyu keeping up the slow pace. 

  
  


“ I think it’s cute.”  ‘I think you’re cute.’

  
  


Mingyu bumped Wonwoo’s shoulder lightly, trying to get the other out of his head. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Mingyu and Wonwoo were invited out with Seungcheol and Woozi for dinner, Wonwoo said some excuse about his psych paper which wasn’t exactly a lie and with that Mingyu had left Wonwoo alone at the dorm. 

  
  


It was almost one in the morning when Mingyu returned to the dorm. Wonwoo was sitting at his desk, his lamp the only source of light in the room.  Wonwoo watched Mingyu hang up his coat. He looked at the clock then back at Mingyu. 

  
  


“ Did you guys go to dinner across the country?”

 

Wonwoo didn’t mean for it to come out sounding like a mom waiting for their child to come back home from sneaking out. Mingyu didn’t seem to notice as he sat on his bed, untying his shoes. He shook his head.

 

“ No-well yeah we went off campus but not too far, we actually ran into this kid Chan we used to go to highschool with, he’ll be a freshmen here soon. Lost track of time I guess.”

  
  


Wonwoo turned back to his homework. Mildly embarrassed at parenting Mingyu. 

  
  


“ Do you want to watch a movie?” 

  
  


Wonwoo turned halfway to see Mingyu sitting up on his bed, laptop planted next to him, all that was missing was Wonwoo. 

  
  


“ What one?”

  
  


Wonwoo stood up from his desk, choosing to leave the lamp on, he sat down on Mingyu’s bed, scooting until his back was against the wall. He looked at the screen. 

  
  


“Scream? Isn’t that the one with that girl and the town and murderer?” 

 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo for a minute, he bit his lip nodding. 

  
  


“We’re going to watch the first three-after the third one the series goes downhill.”

  
  


Mingyu’s hands were moving as he spoke, clearly really into this, Wonwoo senses doubt in Mingyu’s words as he presses play. 

  
  


Sometime during the movie, Mingyu had moved the laptop onto his lap, sitting up seriously getting into the movie even though Wonwoo is sure Mingyu has seen these films. Wonwoo subconsciously moved closer to at least attempt and watch it in case Mingyu quizzes him or something.

  
  


After paying attention to it, Wonwoo finds out very quickly that the first movie is where it all goes downhill. Wonwoo closes his eyes half way through the sequel unaware of how tired he’s gotten. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“Wasn’t that great? I mean it’s an old movie but it was ahead of it’s time and-Wonwoo?”

  
  


Mingyu freezes when Wonwoo’s head falls onto his shoulder. Wonwoo’s body is slumping towards Mingyu and he doesn’t know what to do, so he plays the third movie, it’s only around five in the morning he still has time to watch, sleep and make it to class.  He can feel his eyelids getting heavier but he keeps them open.

  
  


Mingyu tries to focus on the screen but Wonwoo’s hair is tickling his cheek, the scent of his shampoo engulfing Mingyu. He feels warm all over, not because of Wonwoo’s extra body heat but the heat radiating off his face. 

  
  


The movie’s almost over and Mingyu can see the sun peaking through the blinds. When the credits start to roll Mingyu fills with panic. He’s kind of tired but doesn’t really know how he should move. Should he wake Wonwoo or try to maneuver his way so that both of them can lie down?

  
  


Wonwoo’s head shifts, his breath hitting Mingyu’s neck making Mingyu’s soul leave him with vacation bags set to never return to Mingyu’s body. 

  
  


“Wonwoo? Are you awake..?”

  
  


Mingyu’s voice comes out quiet and he isn’t sure if Wonwoo heard him. He clears his throat, about to speak when the breath hitches in his throat. 

  
  


Wonwoo’s lips feel like feathers on Mingyu’s neck, small lazy pecks but Mingyu is losing his shit. He can’t tell if Wonwoo’s even conscious right now, unable to move any part of his body. 

  
  


“ W-Wonwoo..?”

  
  


Mingyu turns his head and that’s when he feels it, a light tickling sensation as Wonwoo’s teeth graze his skin. His body is being pushed down onto his bed, the laptop falls to the floor. 

  
  


Wonwoo’s hands have a firm grip on Mingyu’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. He feels Wonwoo shift so his legs are on either side of Mingyu’s waist straddling him. 

  
  


The tickling sensation disappears and is replaced with a sharp pain. Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s teeth sink into his neck. He wants to scream, his body thrashes under Wonwoo. 

  
  


He knows he’s calling out Wonwoo’s name, Wonwoo can’t hear him. Mingyu’s blood is going down his throat, Wonwoo is too overwhelmed. Mingyu’s blood he’s actually tasting Mingyu’s blood. His grip tightens on Mingyu’s wrist, he bites deeper taking in more. Mingyu screams. 

  
  


That’s when Wonwoo wakes up. 

  
  


His head is by Mingyu’s neck, hand gripping at Mingyu’s shirt. Wonwoo panics thinking Mingyu’s dead. Until he feels an arm tighten around his lower back, pushing him into Mingyu more. He sighs in relief, breathing in Mingyu’s scent. 

 

Doesn’t explain why he’s sleeping side-by-side Mingyu, but at least he didn’t kill him. Wonwoo sits up a bit, staring at Mingyu’s non-bitten neck. His head falls down on the pillow. Closing his eyes, Wonwoo feels at peace. 

  
  


“ This is why you need to feed regularly.” 

  
  


Junhui’s voice makes Wonwoo open his eyes. He sits up, Mingyu’s hand extending out where Wonwoo was lying. 

  
  


“ You said you wouldn’t give me dreams.”

  
  


Junhui closed the book he was reading, staring at Wonwoo. 

  
  


“ No I said and I quote, ‘ I promise not to influence your dreams  _ tonight  _ so sleep soundly.’ See? Never said I wouldn’t ever give you one.”

  
  


Wonwoo climbed over Mingyu, he stood staring down at Junhui. Junhui smiled. 

  
  


“ You need to feed every other week Wonwoo, you’re weak, but mostly lazy, which will get you killed.”

  
  


Wonwoo scoffed, picking up the laptop from the ground, he laid it down by Mingyu’s feet. 

  
  


“ Okay I will, just, not on him.” 

  
  


Junhui huffed. 

  
  


“ What’s the big deal? He’s right here, no need to go out and follow some sweaty person from a nightclub into an alleyway. Which you need to stop doing, you’ve already killed a few people the police will think there’s a serial killer here.” 

  
  


Wonwoo shrugged. 

  
  


“ I’ll take going to jail over feeding on Mingyu, wasn’t that the point of the dream? To make me not want to feed off him?”

  
  


Junhui’s smile was gone. He brought a hand to his temple as if he could be experiencing a migraine. 

  
  


“ You’re craving him Wonwoo. His scent is constantly on you, how do you not give in?”

  
  


Wonwoo doesn’t say anything. 

  
  


“ Look, you like him I get it-”

  
  


“ No you look, Junhui-I don’t like him. Just drop it.”

  
  


Junhui raised his eyebrows, questioning if Wonwoo would go further. Wonwoo looked at the ground, his face feeling warm. 

  
  


“Why don’t you drop the attitude? I’m only teasing you- _ unless _ ..”

  
  


Wonwoo closed his eyes. Junhui stood up from the bed. 

  
  


“ Be honest Wonwoo, how do you really feel?”

  
  


Junhui’s hand slid down to Wonwoo’s hip, bringing him closer. His other hand placed on Wonwoo’s neck, turning his head. Wonwoo opened his eyes, staring at Junhui.

  
  


His breath fanned over Wonwoo’s lips before they were taken by Junhui’s. He didn’t respond. Junhui dropped his hand, stepping back. A shit eating grin was on his face, Wonwoo didn’t meet his eyes. 

  
  


“ I guess.”

 

“ You guess what?”

 

“ I...I guess I like him.”

 

Junhui sat back down on Wonwoo’s bed. Wonwoo bit the inside of his cheek. 

 

“Why’s Junhui here..?”

 

Wonwoo turned around seeing Mingyu rubbing one of his eyes. ‘He just woke up, he didn’t hear anything.’ 

  
  


“ Good morning Mingyu, sleep well?”

 

Mingyu grunted. Throwing a pillow at what Wonwoo thinks was supposed to be Junhui, it was a weak throw landing at Junhui’s feet. 

  
  


“ Stop saying that you creep.”

  
  


Mingyu stood up from the bed, he walked to the bathroom not conscious enough to notice the atmosphere. The bathroom door shut. Wonwoo felt his knees weaken as he sat back down on Mingyu’s bed. 

  
  


“ You’re an ass.”

  
  


“ Speaking of ass.”

  
  


Wonwoo dragged a hand down his face. Junhui laughed. 

  
  


“ Minghao’s belongs to me, you can date Mingyu without worry. Everything works out.”

  
  


Wonwoo frowns. 

  
  


“ Seriously? He’s cool with it? Just like that?”

  
  


Junhui nods standing up going towards the door, before smiling back at Wonwoo. 

  
  


“ I’m very good at persuading people if you haven’t noticed.”

  
  


“ Oh i’m sure half the campus has noticed.”

  
  


“ Try not to kill your roommate.”

  
  


Junhui left with a final blow that Wonwoo deserved. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu shut the bathroom door. His face beet red, sliding down to the floor, he brought his knees up to his chest. 

  
  


‘ Wonwoo likes me back.’

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*   
  


  
  


Yikes my bad I’m so sorry about this late ass update, first off i was infected with this terrible cold that lasted 5ever and tbh i’m just really lazy, hopefully this  was good  ahdksflsdhgkasl i couldn’t concentrate on this chapter at all tbh as i was writing I had ‘ but he gotta eat the booty like groceries’ stuck in my head on repeat, this has nothing to do with the chapter i’m sorry lmaoo, imma go now cuz it’s like 8 in the morning and i should probs go to bed, this was a bitch to edit so i apologize if there’s any typos i missed i’m literally editing this on 4 hours of sleep i had gotten yesterday, i’ll probs go back later in case i missed anything but i really wanted to post this now cuz wowie i am seriously so sorry for the late update i promise future updates will def not take this long,  thanks for commenting, kudos, the views, everything so so soooo much!! ^.^


	5. chapter 5

What do you do, when you find out your crush likes you back? Avoid them as much as you can, that’s the most logical thing to do. Obviously.

  


Mingyu has spent the last week or so, living at the library. Not because he has a big project or anything, in fact, he's done all the homework he possibly could that'd been assigned.

  


No, Mingyu has made this place his second home so he could spend as little time in the dorm as possible.

  


Mingyu stares  at his blank word document, eyes growing tired from staring at the screen. He’s been focusing on the blinking cursor for fifteen minutes now, unsure if there’s even a paper he needs to write.

  


Wonwoo hadn’t treated him differently this whole week, why would he? Not like Wonwoo knows Mingyu heard him and Junhui.

  


Mingyu has a few classes that Wonwoo doesn’t so, Wonwoo understands when Mingyu said he was swamped with homework and that’s why he had been living at the library. Wonwoo understands so well that he doesn’t press further and Mingyu hates it.

  


Not that he wants Wonwoo to think he’s avoiding him but, he really does want Wonwoo to think that, that way Mingyu won’t have to make the first move. That way Mingyu can’t _fuck up_ the first move.

  
  


“ Are you Mingyu?”

  


Mingyu looked up to see a cat eyed looking boy. His white button down tucked into his black pants, no wrinkles, sleeves rolled up to elbows, hair styled and dyed. He screams boyfriend. Mingyu nods slow in case he just conjured up this guy in his mind, with the amount of time he’s been spending in his head it makes sense he’d divert the problems and want to escape reality, preferably to a place with a boy as cute as this one.

  


Mingyu feels a bit underdressed in his hoodie and ripped jeans compared to this guy.

  


“ Hey, i’m Joshua, Jeonghan’s boyfriend…? You two met at Vernon’s party.”

  


Joshua waited for Mingyu to respond, a polite smile on his face. Mingyu’s eyes went out of focus, briefly trying to remember a Jeonghan. His memories were a bit hazy, something about a tall lamp with long hair flashed through his mind.

  


Instinctively Mingyu brought a hand to his hair.

  


“Longer hair?”

  


Joshua nodded and Mingyu gave an internal cheer at the fact that this alone seemed to be enough to convince Joshua,  Mingyu knew who he was talking about.

  


“Not to sound rude or anything but, why are you here?”

  


Joshua takes a seat across from Mingyu, setting down what looks like a self planner.

  


“ I know it’s sudden to introduce myself,  based on how you two didn’t even talk much, but I figured you’d want to talk to someone about what’s been going on. I know I was freaked out at first, I mean, vampires? Really?”

  


Mingyu’s jaw dropped. ‘Wait, so this Jeonghan is a vampire too? I don’t even know what he looks like.’ Mingyu formed a tight line with his lips, he closed his laptop.

  


“ So you know about…”

  


“ About Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Junhui and Minghao…? Yeah. Don’t worry though, i’m human.”

  


As if Mingyu was questioning Joshua’s human status-he was-but still, he wouldn’t have said it. Now that he’s been reassured that Joshua is human though, Mingyu let out a breath and stared at him.  Joshua blinked at him. Mingyu nodded once, understanding that Joshua would like to have a conversation.  He clears his throat.

  


“ Sorry if this offends you but... are you insane? How are you so calm about this?”

  


Joshua folds his hands out in front of him. He stays silent for a few seconds.

  


“ I was scared at first, returning to our house and finding an old man bleeding out on our couch with Minghao covered in his blood, wasn’t the most uhm, ideal thing to come home to,  but,    it happened, and he didn’t kill me so that’s cool, well, Jeonghan protected me from him for awhile-but still, i’m alive so, they can’t be that bad, right?”

  


Mingyu sat back, wide eyed. Joshua looked away, scratching the back of his neck. Maybe sensing that what he just said didn’t sound sane at all.

  


“It’s weird..? Finding out that vampires exist I mean. You know about them now, so it’s, n-not like you can just run away from this I guess? Might as well accept it.”

  
  


“ So, you’re okay with the whole, killing of innocents thing?”

  
  


Joshua was taken aback a little. Mingyu really needs to stop blurting things out, a habit of his that makes people take things the wrong way.

  


“It bothers me. But, it's their food..? What can I do about that, besides telling Minghao to stop bringing his victim's home, there isn't much I _can_ do except let it happen.”

  
  


Joshua was carefully stepping around the fact that they’re talking about people getting murdered and they know who killed them. Mingyu didn't want to agree but he couldn't necessarily disagree. Joshua is right, humans are the food source here.

  


‘This is so fucked up.’ Mingyu played with the pen in his hand. Joshua looked like he wanted Mingyu to speak next, his mouth moved faster than his brain.

  
  


“ Do you let Jeonghan..?”

  
  


Mingyu couldn't say it out loud despite thinking about it...a lot. Joshua caught on quickly thankfully.

  


“Feed off of me? Yeah. Sometimes he doesn't want to go out and I'd rather he do it with me than some stranger.”

  


Joshua said it so casually, Mingyu nodded, his eyes dropping down to the table, tracing the wood grain. ‘Exactly, I'd feel better knowing it was me not someone else...I’ve lost my mind for sure.’

  


“Have you let Wonwoo?”

  


Mingyu looked back up as Joshua shifted in his seat, leaning a bit more forward, Mingyu glanced around at the other students who weren’t paying attention to them but it felt like someone was. Mingyu shook his head ‘no'. Joshua didn't blink.

  


“ You want him to, don't you?”

  


Mingyu parted his lips, face going red. He glanced at his lap, not being able to find the words to say otherwise. Joshua already knew Mingyu’s answer, he had to of,  judging from the slight smugness of the smile he has on.

  


“ You're hesitant, I get it. I was to. You can't help but be curious though, after all, it's in our nature to be both fearful yet curious of the unknown.”

  


Mingyu was both amazed and creeped out by Joshua’s words. That last sentence didn't sound right coming from Joshua despite knowing nothing about him.  He was right though,  but it didn't change the fact that it's wrong or wrong-ish in Mingyu’s eyes.

  


“ You've probably thought of it being wrong.”

  


Mingyu frowns thinking Joshua has spent too much time around vampires. ‘ You sure you're human?’ He wants to ask but keeps quiet.

  


“ It's up to you really, you know he won't be getting a full meal out of you-obviously if he did that you’d die but, it does put off hunting for a little bit. Which lessens the number of potential victims in a sense, who knows how many lives you’ll spare because you didn’t let him go out hunting that night.”

  


Joshua looked above Mingyu’s head before meeting his gaze.

  


“ I don't know about you but, for me-personally, I feel a bit more at peace with this arrangement. I know Jeonghan prefers it too, he doesn't like to kill, at least, that's what he's told me.”

  


Joshua made sense, in a really twisted way but to be honest,  it has crossed his mind, ‘how many people has Wonwoo killed?’ Mingyu bites his lip, thinking.

  


“ I don't even know how I'd go about it, do I just...I don't know, expose my neck and hope he bites it?”

  


“ Kinky.”

  


Mingyu felt himself scowl at Junhui’s voice. He sees a hand pull out the chair next to him and sure enough a wave of lavender invades his nose. He turns to see Junhui give a nod to Joshua.

  


“ Why.”

  


That's all Mingyu says as he shuffles his things away from Junhui. Junhui purposefully scoots his chair closer to Mingyu.

  


“ You're friends with Wonwoo, you're friends with me, it's a tw-”

  


“ Do not say ‘two for one deal’, I didn’t even buy ‘one’.”

  


Mingyu mumbles, Junhui makes a fake shocked face as Mingyu shuffles over more.

  


Junhui stares at him, his eyes burning into Mingyu’s face. Mingyu chews on his bottom lip. Not meeting Junhui’s eyes.

  
  


“I know you were awake Mingyu, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and confess or whatever.”

  
  


Mingyu looks at Junhui confused at the sudden shift in this conversation. He  runs a hand through his hair. Junhui huffs.

  
  


“ You've been avoiding him and you may think he doesn’t care but he does and him being alone means he's spent a lot of time thinking, while you were here wasting this air. Do you know what happens when Wonwoo has so much time to think? He has time to overthink, which means he has time to psych himself out, meaning you're running out of time, are you following?”

  


Junhui put a lot of emphasis on ‘time’. Mingyu retraces the wood grain from where he left off.

  


It's silent at their table for a good minute, Mingyu stares at Junhui.

  


“ Shut up.”

  


Joshua looks to Junhui confused.  Junhui pushes Mingyu’s shoulder lightly.

  


“ I didn't say anything though?”

  


Mingyu stares at him.

  


“You're looking at me too hard, I can't think.”

  


Junhui rolls his eyes but looks away anyway. Mingyu continues to fake his expression of being deep in thought. Junhui keeps leaning back in his chair and Mingyu hopes he falls. After another minute, he hears Junhui groan out of boredom.

  


“ Joshua, what did you say to him?”

  


Joshua takes his folded hands off the table and lets them rest on his lap.

  


“ Everything you told me to, I think.”

  


This forces Mingyu to snap, he glares at Junhui.

  


“ Why are you involving so many people on what should be just between Wonwoo and myself. If this is you trying help or speed up something that needs to be taken slow, could you maybe stop? I don't appreciate the help you think I need, if anything, all you and everyone else has done so far is confuse me.”

  


Junhui has an unreadable look on his face when he meets Mingyu’s gaze. Mingyu can feel his face warm at how much he's said. He clears his throat looking back down.

  


“ I'm sorry Mingyu, for the extra confusion , I shouldn't have said anything yet.”

  


Joshua stands up, Mingyu in the midst of his confused anger, manages to tell him it's not his fault, it's Junhui’s. This doesn't stop Joshua from leaving, but at least Mingyu tried. His head falls  onto the table, facing the shelves so he doesn't have to see Junhui.

  


“ I'm not trying to help you, I'm trying to help my friend. Wonwoo is quiet, he's in his head so much he gets lost in it, you can’t know what he’s thinking, trust me I would know.”  Mingyu hears Junhui sigh.

  


 “You heard how he admitted to liking you, he's probably liked you for a long time, but _I_ was the one who made him realize it-you're welcome. Anyway, it only takes a small push to get him to do something, usually he's already had thoughts of wanting to do it without knowing so, the first move is all that needs to happen, preferably from you.”

  


Junhui's voice is quiet, Mingyu lifts his head, slumping down in his seat, the metal chair supporting his back painfully.

  


“ So I'm supposed to make a move on him and somehow convince him to occasionally feed off of me..? At the same time or..?”

  


Junhui stares at him like he’s just said the most ridiculous thing ever. Mingyu puts his head in his hands groaning.

  


“ Not at the same time...just, get him to feed off of you first, he needs it more than he thinks so convincing him won’t be that hard, try hurting yourself or something, bleed in front of him-”

  


“ What, you want me to pay someone to stab me in front of Wonwoo? Junhui that’s stupid,  i’m not going to hurt myself on purpose.”

  


Mingyu looks up from his hands, Junhui looks at him.

  


“ I mean.. if you know a guy…”

  


“I’m not paying someone to hurt me.”

  


Junhui looks forward. He’s annoyed, Mingyu should be the only annoyed one here.

  


“ He doesn’t feed as much as he should, despite me _repeatedly_ telling him this,  he doesn’t listen. Wonwoo still freaks out everytime he kills someone, he’s such a human.”

  


Mingyu side eyes him.

  


“You say that as if you weren't one.”

  


Junhui is quiet for a few seconds and Mingyu looks over at him.

  


“ I wasn't, did Wonwoo not mention that?”

  


Mingyu shook his head ‘no', Junhui rolls his eyes.

  


“ Of course he didn’t. What did he even tell you about us?”

  


Mingyu frowns.

  


“ You guys can go four months without feeding and you don’t have to eat human food and uh something about slitting people's throats and powers you get from being old-I don’t know, not much.”

  


Junhui laughs  and Mingyu wants to put on his headphones.

  


“ Okay first of all, four months is how long Wonwoo has gone without feeding. A happy, healthy vampire-” Junhui points at himself,  “-has to feed at least once every two or so weeks with some snacking in between. I could tell you more about us but I won’t. Not like if you knew everything about my kind you’d like get killed or something, I just don’t want you having the satisfaction of your curiosity being gone.”

  


Mingyu rolls his eyes. Junhui hums for a second.

  


“I’ll let you know this little fun fact about vampires though, some are born and but most are made. I was born like this, my family has been like this for a very long time meaning I can do more than the vampires who were turned, you’ve even had the pleasure of knowing some of the things I can do.”

  


Junhui smiles big and Mingyu wants to scream.

  


“You know Mingyu...your dreams are very intriguing to me, especially the ones with Wonwoo.”

  


He turns away, hiding his red face. ‘Jesus christ how many times has he messed with my head?’ After a moment of silence, Mingyu can feel Junhui’s eyes on him. He cautiously meets his gaze.

  


“ Wonwoo’s control is a lot better than what I’d thought it’d be, I kind of know what he’s capable of but, i’m still surprised you haven’t died yet.”

  


Junhui pokes at Mingyu’s laptop and Mingyu pushes it further away.

  


“ What’s that supposed to mean? It’s not like if I get a paper cut or something he’ll lose his shit...right?”

  


Junhui laughter is short this time. Mingyu tenses.

  


“ No, it has to be a deeper wound.”

  


Mingyu stares ahead.

  


“ If you get him to feed off of you, he’ll keep doing it for as long as you’re alive. I know you’ve been wanting him to, so take some pride in knowing that he won’t get bored.”

  


Mingyu feels himself frown.

  


“ Is it like that with all of you?”

  


He can see Junhui shake his head ‘no’.

  


“ So what, is my blood like some rare thing?”

  


Junhui raises his brows and Mingyu becomes embarrassed.

  


“Not just yours alone, you’re not that special but, you are ‘rare’ I suppose. There are certain people-it's random really, their blood has something in it that’s almost like-if we were to compare it to something, it’s like a drug. Their blood, their scent, the way they move and think, them as a person overall is what makes it addicting. None of us have figured out who gets to be like that or why there are even people like that,  it's just the way things are and..you’re one of them... _yay_.”

  


Mingyu stares ahead ignoring Junhui’s sarcasm. It’s confusing but Mingyu thinks he understands. What is he supposed to think here though?

  


“ Now, I’m not saying to go up to him and tell him to take you now or something, he’ll literally run away. Wonwoo doesn’t like those who are too willing to be fed from, weirds him out or some shit. So...make it casual. You can do that, can’t you?”

 

Junhui looks at him expectantly and Mingyu wants to laugh.

  


“ Yeah, sure.”

  


Mingyu starts packing away his things, Junhui stands up with him. Watching Mingyu hurriedly throw books into his bag.

  


“ That was a stretch, nevermind i’ll just-”

  


“ No? No, no ‘helping’  from you, I can do it.”

  


Junhui doesn't look convinced. Mingyu holds his bag to his chest and walks away, he doesn’t hear Junhui following.

  


When Mingyu exits the library, he doesn’t know where to go. It’s only noon, it’s not like he can just go back to the dorm. Wonwoo will be there...wait will he? Mingyu walks down the front steps, carefully avoiding other people walking around.

  


The sun is out and at its highest peak yet it’s still cold out. As Mingyu runs across the courtyard to get to his dormitory, he glances at  people wearing short sleeved shirts and others wearing winter coats. The confusing temperatures as winter transitions to spring has arrived.  

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu opens the door to their dorm, closing it behind him and breathing a sigh of relief that Wonwoo isn’t here. He goes over to his bed, throwing down his bag and shuffling off his coat. Mingyu stands in place, the ticking clock filling the silence.

  


It feels strange to be here without Wonwoo, even if this is also Mingyu’s room. He sits on his bed before falling down and letting his back rest on it, the covers feel warm with the natural light that has poured over them all day. Mingyu’s feet stay still on the floor, his arms folded behind his head supporting it.

  


Today so far, was strange. The encounter with Joshua, and then Junhui, took out a lot of Mingyu’s energy. He can’t rest long though, he has a class soon. Mingyu’s eyes stare up at the ceiling. He can’t help but let his mind wander back to Joshua. Mainly about  how nice Joshua dresses. ‘I have nice clothes here...right?’ Mingyu sits up, he looking over at his dresser.

  


He stares at the piece of furniture, pushing himself up off his bed and walking over to it. Mingyu opens the drawer, sifting through his clothes, he crouches down opening every single one and going through the contents.

  


He finds a nice white button down-well nice in his standards, it’s folded and badly wrinkled. He can just cover that up with this dark blue sweater he found, deciding that changing into dress pants might make it look like he’s trying to hard, Mingyu leaves them on.

  


He stands beside his bed, new clothes set nicely on his sheets. Mingyu pulls off his hoodie. The shirt he was wearing underneath getting dragged along with it, they fall to the floor by his feet.

  


Cold air pricks at Mingyu's bare skin making him wonder if their room has always been this cold.  

  


Mingyu holds the dress shirt in front of him, contemplating if he's really going to go to class dressed in nicer clothes just because of Joshua dressing nice? The answer would be yes.  

  
  


The sound of the door opening makes Mingyu jump, his hands dropping the shirt back onto the bed.

  


Wonwoo stares at Mingyu from the doorway.  He feels the need to cover himself but if Mingyu did that it would, no doubt, make Wonwoo question him about it. Mingyu tries to keep this as casual and not gay in any way what's so ever, when he holds up a hand, waving at Wonwoo’s expressionless face.

  


“Hey?”

  


“Hi.”

  


Silence. Mingyu glances around the room. One more second passes and then Wonwoo moves from the door and over to his desk. Mingyu picks up the shirt from his bed when he hears Wonwoo drop his bag on the chair.

  


Mingyu clears his throat, putting his arms through the sleeves.

  


“You have any more classes today?”

  


‘This is good Mingyu, keep it casual’. Mingyu starts buttoning up his shirt, hands fumbling a little bit when Wonwoo continues to be silent.  Mingyu stares at his wall, feeling Wonwoo’s gaze on him. His hands are slightly shaking as he picks up the sweater.

  


Mingyu turns around, pulling down the sweater. Wonwoo is standing by his desk staring at him.  Mingyu’s hands play with the hem of his shirt, Wonwoo’s eyes flick down to Mingyu’s hands before making eye contact with him.

  


“I forgot a book...why are you dressed like that?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes go wide, trying to come up with an excuse quickly. He pushes up his sleeves to his elbows, letting the white cuffs peek out.

  


“ Just thought I’d not look homeless today...so, what class do you have next?”

  


Wonwoo puts his bag over his shoulder, clearly ready to leave, book in hand.

  


“Psych, what about you?”

  


“Calc, should we go?”

  


Wonwoo didn’t react to Mingyu stating that they were now going to walk together. It only makes sense, the two would end up walking  in the same direction anyway, might as well go together.  

  


Mingyu held his breath as he picked up his bag, opening the door for Wonwoo. He didn’t bother looking in the mirror but Mingyu was now panicking, maybe he should’ve styled his hair too. He had a strange thought that he’d forgotten something but Mingyu tucked it away, counting his steps so he’d have something to keep his mind busy and not too chaotic at the fact that he and Wonwoo are walking to class together.

  


They exit their dormitory, the sun not as bright as it was when Mingyu entered. Wonwoo was the one who opened the door this time as they entered the building where they’d eventually part ways.

  


The two walk down a narrow hall, this building hasn’t been renovated yet and can get creepy at night with it’s old carpet and peeling paint. The lights above them have missing bulbs and they sometimes flicker when you walk under them.  Mingyu’s glad they’re in here during the day.

  


While Mingyu was distracted by the lights, Wonwoo stopped walking. Mingyu looked back, confused at why Wonwoo looked so pale. He didn’t want to look behind himself, afraid that an actual ghost would be behind him, judging from Wonwoo’s expression, something fearful was behind Mingyu.

  


He had to turn around, the curiosity stronger and louder than the voice in his head telling him to run because if Wonwoo was afraid of something, Mingyu will be killed by that something, he just knows it.  So, he turns around.

  


“There’s nothing behind me why are you-”

  


“ Don’t speak.”

  


Mingyu shuts his mouth, Wonwoo looks ahead of them and Mingyu still doesn’t see anything or anyone. Before he can open his mouth again, Wonwoo is ushering him into the only apparent escape route there is, which happens to be an old janitor’s closet. The door propped open with a small bucket and Mingyu really doesn’t want to go in here.

 

His foot kicks the bucket into the closet, it scrapes against the concrete floor. The door shuts behind them enveloping them in darkness. Mingyu’s face gets hit with a thin metal chain, he reaches up and tugs down. The light flickers when turning on. Mingyu is greeted with cobwebs hanging from the light bulb, he wipes his hand on his jeans, before turning his attention to Wonwoo who has his ear pressed up against the door.

  


Mingyu opens his mouth but closes it when Wonwoo stills. He hears it, faint voices and footsteps. It sounds like two people but that still doesn’t make sense as to why they’re now in a closet. Mingyu thinks that until he listens carefully to a very specific laugh pass by that fills him with disgust.

  


‘So it was Junhui and someone else he didn’t want seeing us together?’ Mingyu doesn’t know how to feel about that, slightly grateful that he didn’t have to see Junhui but also confused as to why Wonwoo didn’t just ask him to turn around.

  


They have to be far away enough for Mingyu to speak now, so he does.

  


“ You know we could’ve just ran the other way.”

  


Wonwoo turns away from the door, his shoulders dropping.

  


“ He was with Minghao, I panicked.”

  


Mingyu thinks back to how he heard Wonwoo and Junhui saying Minghao wouldn’t be a problem for Mingyu. He swallows down the thought of asking Wonwoo if he’s lying right now. Mingyu nods.

  


“ He’s gone so we should go now, we’ll be late for class.”

  


Wonwoo’s eyes go big before turning around, his hand grips the doorknob, Mingyu listens for the sound of the knob turning. He hears metal moving but no opening sound. Mingyu looks over Wonwoo’s shoulder, seeing his hand switch from turning left, to right. The same sound of metal. Wonwoo tries again, this time putting a hand on the door to push it open. It doesn’t budge. Mingyu steps back, lips in a tight line. He stares on ahead, Wonwoo turns to him.

  


“ The doors locked.”

  


“Yeah.”

  


Mingyu glances down at the bucket, understanding it’s importance now.

  


“We should call someone.”

  


Wonwoo takes out his phone and Mingyu nods, reaching into his own pocket. Mingyu’s lips form into an even tighter line.

  


“ I forgot my phone.”

  


“ I only have Junhui in my contacts.”

  


Mingyu crouches down to the floor. His back meets the cold wall. ‘This can’t be happening.’ Wonwoo stands by the door awkwardly. He looks up at Wonwoo.

  


“ Wait...you only have one contact?”

  


Wonwoo nods, he plays with his phone in his hand.

  


“ We’ll just call one of your friends, give me a number.”

  


Mingyu wants to laugh.

  


“ I can’t.”

  


Wonwoo looks down at him perplexed.

  


“ I don’t know anyone’s number by heart.”

  


Mingyu looks down at his feet, bringing his knees closer to his chest. An embarrassed flush on his face.

  


“ Well..fuck... ”

  


Wonwoo slides down the door, the tips of his shoes touch the side of Mingyu’s. Class has probably started now, it’s rare for people to even use this hall anyway. They can’t call Junhui if he’s partly the reason why they’re in this mess. They’re trapped.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


At least thirty minutes have passed and Mingyu can feel his thighs start to numb from sitting in this position for so long. Not like he can move around in here, aside from him being a giant, there’s also Wonwoo, shelves holding various cleaning supplies and a few standing mops supporting themselves against the wall. He doesn’t want to move anyway, afraid if he touches anything he’ll have to get another tetanus shot.

  


The light flickers above them. He hears Wonwoo let out a sigh, he can tell Wonwoo isn’t liking this-he isn’t either but Wonwoo seems a bit more irritated at this than Mingyu, which doesn’t sit well with Mingyu’s nerves.

  


This whole thing could probably have been avoided if he never went to the library earlier. Maybe if he would’ve stayed in the dorm or went off campus, he wouldn’t be in this situation. He wouldn’t be in here with Wonwoo either. Something about all of this is almost funny to Mingyu but he doesn’t dare laugh.

  


“ Maybe someone will come by and notice the bucket is gone and try and open the door and-we’re going to be stuck in here forever aren’t we.”

  


Wonwoo shakes his head ‘no’. Mingyu shifts, sitting up straighter and Wonwoo stiffens.

  


“ You okay?”

  


Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu and nods. He looks down at Wonwoo’s hands tightening into fists.  Mingyu can hear Junhui’s voice in his head, telling him to bring it up, he really doesn’t want to bring this up. Mingyu looks at the ground.

  


“ When’s the last time you-”

  


Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, already knowing where this is going. He shakes his head.

  


“ It hasn’t been long, i’m fine.”

  


Mingyu meets his gaze and then looks to the ceiling. He can hear Mingyu’s heart beat faster.

  


“ I’m trying really hard not be freaked out right now but, uh Wonwoo? Your eyes have changed…”

  


Mingyu doesn’t look at him. Wonwoo brings a hand up to his mouth, covering it. His tongue runs over his exposed fangs.

  


“ I’m not hungry Mingyu just-try not to move so much we’re in a small space and you’re literally the only thing I can smell right now.”

  


His voice is muffled but Mingyu tries anyway to stay as still as possible. It’s not like this will do anything but Wonwoo must think it will so Mingyu complies.  

  


Wonwoo removes his hand from his mouth.

  


“ Please don’t be afraid, if I remain calm, I’ll stop looking like a demon soon.”

  


Mingyu can only see Wonwoo’s fangs peeking out from his lips, unable to pay attention to what Wonwoo was saying.

  


“ I talked with Junhui today…”

  


Mingyu shuffles closer, so that he’s sitting next to Wonwoo, their shoulders brush and Wonwoo feels like a cold statue. Mingyu brings his knees up to his chest, mimicking Wonwoo’s position.

  


“Did he make you like this?”

  


Wonwoo nods slowly. Mingyu can hear him take in deep, slow breaths.

  


“Can I ask how it happened, or why it even happened?”

  


Wonwoo rests his head against the door. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s closed eyes.

  


“When we were still in highschool, I was woken up one night and he was at my window. I didn’t know what happened to him but he was hurt really bad and he wouldn’t explain, said he would heal soon so it’s not a big deal, only he wasn’t healing or it was too slow, I freaked out. I knew he needed blood so I just...offered. At the time, I’m pretty sure Junhui never fed off of someone with the intention of letting them live. He promised he wouldn’t kill me. Obviously he broke his promise because I woke up the next morning and have been like this ever since.”

  


Mingyu let his head lean against the door, taking this all in.

  


“ I hated him for a really long time, he took a lot away from me but he is my best friend as stupid as a reason that is to justify all that he’s done to me, it’s the truth. We had to run the next day, not like we were in trouble or anything it’s just that Junhui knew i’d attack anyone, so I had to leave home, my family even thinks i’m dead I mean I kind of am but-like, they think i’m in the ground type dead, I even have my own grave back in my hometown.”

  


Wonwoo shifts and their legs are touching.

  


“ That sucked for awhile. Aside from sometimes having to kill people, only having Junhui to talk to for long periods of time  and having everyone I ever knew from my past think i’m dead, things have been okay, I guess.”

  


Wonwoo lets out a breath that could be counted as a laugh. Mingyu plays with his hands.

  


‘Wow..this is a lot to know…’ Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo. His brows are furrowed in concentration. He didn’t mean to ask that, it sort of came out. Mingyu looks up at the shelves in front of them.

  


Mingyu being this close must be hard on Wonwoo’s control which may or may not be exactly what Mingyu is hoping him being here is doing.

  


“ Mingyu are you doing this on purpose?”

  


Mingyu stills, he shakes his head ‘no’ even though Wonwoo isn’t looking at him. He gives up.

  


“ I’m-I think that maybe, sometimes...okay no-Wonwoo? You can’t leave here looking like that so, can I help you...just this once?”

  


‘That sounded casual enough.’ It’s silent for awhile and Mingyu can feel regret setting into his bones.

  


“Just...this once okay? Never. Again.”

  


‘Holy shit that worked.’ Mingyu nods. His hand goes to his shirt collar. ‘This is a nice shirt so I don’t want blood on it.’ He holds out his arm instead, Wonwoo looks at it, the air in here suddenly growing heavy.

  


“You’re sure about this?”

  


“Yeah, i’m sure.”

  


Wonwoo’s cold hands hold onto Mingyu’s arm. Mingyu wonders if now’s a bad time to ask if this is going to hurt.

  


Wonwoo’s breath fans over his skin as he brings Mingyu’s arm closer to his mouth. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo parts his lips, teeth bared. At first all he can feel is Wonwoo’s lips on his skin, a small tickling feeling fills his stomach. Then a sharp prick of pain shoots up his arm. Mingyu grits his teeth.

  


The pain lessons some and Mingyu can hear Wonwoo swallowing. His arm feels light, Wonwoo’s nails dig into his skin, his mouth shifts and Mingyu sees some blood slide down his arm. His throat closes. He feels his muscle twitch, there's an almost numbing sensation spreading to his hand.

  


Wonwoo’s hands loosen their grip and Mingyu feels himself relax. His skin feels like it’s on fire, Wonwoo’s hands don’t feel as cold as they did. After another moment or so, Wonwoo lifts his mouth off of Mingyu’s skin, his breathing heavy.

  


Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s mouth, lips and teeth  are stained with his blood. Wonwoo lifts Mingyu’s arm up, Mingyu holds his breath. Wonwoo’s tongue licks up Mingyu’s arm slowly, cleaning off the fallen blood. He meets Mingyu’s gaze with hooded eyes.

  


In a second, Wonwoo blinks, eyes returning to normal, he closes his mouth, lowering Mingyu’s arm and sitting up so that there’s more space between them.  Wonwoo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He swallows thickly. Mingyu holds his arm to his chest, it aches like it’s covered in bruises.

  


Mingyu clears his throat.

  


“ Was that enough?”

  


Mingyu’s voice is quiet, Wonwoo just nods his head. They don’t say anything.

  


A loud knock is heard above them, startling them as the two scramble to their feet.

 

“ Is someone dying in here? I smell blood.”

  


Mingyu feels like he’s heard this voice before but doesn’t say anything. Wonwoo stands up.

  


“ Jeonghan open the door.”

  


‘Jeonghan, amazing, all the vampires pass by me in one day.’ Mingyu steps back, still holding his hand to his chest, he can feel his pulse quicken.

  


The door opens and the two are blinded momentarily by the light. Mingyu’s eyes adjust only to be met with one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen in his life. ‘A vampire that looks like an angel.’ Jeonghan stares at them, a smile on his lips.

  


“ Don’t say it.”

 

Wonwoo speaks in a warning manner and Mingyu looks at him confused.

  


“ You know I have to.”

  


Jeonghan’s voice is calm. Mingyu is still confused, trying to read this atmosphere since he seems to be missing something.

  


“ Jeonghan, don’t.”

  


Jeonghan’s gaze meets Mingyu’s.

  


“ Don’t what? What shouldn’t he say?”

  


Mingyu leans down mumbling so just Wonwoo hears it clearly. Jeonghan continues to stare at Mingyu, smile having a similar smugness like Joshua’s had.

  


“ Nothing, I won’t say nothing..I’m just glad I could help you two come out of the closet.

  


“ Goddamnit Jeonghan.”

  


Wonwoo sighs, Jeonghan let’s out a laugh, his voice ringing in Mingyu’s ears, his head feels heavy.

  


“ How long were you two in there?”

  


Mingyu shrugs, Jeonghan’s eyes fall momentarily to Mingyu’s hand against his chest. He raises his eyebrows at Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s hand grips at Mingyu’s shirt, pulling him ahead as the two leave Jeonghan.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“ Are you and Jeonghan-no, are you friends with the others here?”

  


Mingyu and Wonwoo decided it was too late to go to class, Mingyu’s arm still hurts and he doesn’t know how to ask for Wonwoo to heal it, if Wonwoo even can.

  


“ Kind of, but at the same time, not really? We just exist together I guess, though, I have a feeling we might all be getting closer thanks to Junhui.”

  


Wonwoo walks by Mingyu’s side, their steps in sync as they enter their dormitory. He sounds annoyed at Junhui uniting everyone. Mingyu doesn’t say anything else. They walked in a comfortable silence or maybe it just wasn’t as painfully awkward as it usually is.

  


“Hey Boo? I got everything you asked for.”

  


The two stop, well Mingyu does at the sound of Vernon’s voice. ‘Why is he here? I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know anyone in this ward.’ Mingyu and Wonwoo hover by the wall. Mingyu peeks his head around the corner. He sees Vernon holding a small blue cooler, standing outside someone’s door.

  


Wonwoo steps forward a bit so he can see what Mingyu stopped them for. His eyes widen a bit as another boy opens the door up. Another boy that Wonwoo knows.  Wonwoo steps back, he stares at the floor unsure of what to do, ‘ Can Mingyu really handle knowing another vampire?’

  


Mingyu feels like he shouldn’t be seeing this but keeps watching. This ‘Boo’ steps out more and Mingyu gets a good look at him. His face lights up at seeing the cooler and he hugs Vernon.

  


Mingyu’s jaw drops when Vernon leans forward and kisses the boy. He can’t stop himself from walking forward, Wonwoo just a few steps behind him.

 

“ Vernon _what the_ _fuck_? You’re supposed to be the straight one in our group, who is this? What’s in that cooler? How long has _this_ been going on?”

 

Vernon shrugs before resting separating from  the now flustered boy next to him.

 

“ This is Seungkwan, hi Wonwoo.”

 

Seungkwan smiles at Mingyu and he’s somewhat taken aback by how cute Seungkwan looks. He stares at Vernon, waiting for answers to his questions.

 

“We’ve been going out for….how long?”

  


Seungkwan bumps his shoulder with Vernon’s,

  


“ four months.” Seungkwan holds up four fingers for emphasis.

  


Mingyu looks to his side to see Wonwoo nodding to Seungkwan, who nods back. Mingyu looks ahead, afraid to ask how those two know each other.

  


“ What’s in the cooler?”

  


Mingyu asks again, Vernon avoids his gaze before staring at Mingyu’s chest.

  


“ What’s up with your arm?”

  


Mingyu looks to the floor.

  


“ Blood bags are in the cooler Mingyu, Seungkwan’s a vampire.”

  


Mingyu watches Seungkwan stick his tongue out at Wonwoo. He glares at Vernon.

  


“ Friendship meeting, right now.”

  


Mingyu takes his non-injured arm away from his chest, hand pushing Vernon’s shoulder. They walk into Seungkwan’s dorm, leaving the two vampires in the hallway.

  


Once the door is shut Mingyu turns to see Vernon sitting on one of the beds.

  


“ Vernon, what the fuck?”

  


“ You’ve said that already.”

  


Mingyu puts his hands on his hips, regretting it instantly when his arm erupts in pain from moving.

  


“ I’ll say it one more time then, Vernon what the actual fuck is this? You’ve known this whole time about vampires and you didn’t say anything?”

  


Vernon doesn’t answer, only giving Mingyu a pointed look. Mingyu takes a breath, face reddening. ‘ I didn’t say anything either but how could I go around telling all my friends my roommate isn’t human without them thinking i’ve gone insane?’

  


“Just chill for a sec okay? It slipped my mind, seriously though, what up with your hand?”

  


Mingyu turns his arm over so Vernon can see the bite mark. His face scrunches in disgust.

  


“ Dude gross, put that away.”

  


Mingyu rolls his eyes but agrees with Vernon. He really should wrap this up or have Wonwoo heal it, it’s starting to sting.

  


“ So like...you’ve been dating Seungkwan this whole time..?”

  


Vernon nods.

  


“ And you’re cool with the vampire thing?”

  


Mingyu watches Vernon’s face for any changes, he just nods again.

  


“It doesn’t really change how I view him or anything, plus it’s not like he’s ever killed someone either.”

  


Mingyu frowns at this.

  


“ What do you mean? Doesn’t he have to feed off of humans?”

  


Vernon tilts his head before nodding again.

  


“ He does but it’s only been bagged blood, he’s never fed from an actual human before.”

  


Mingyu’s eyes widen. The door opens before he can say anything else.

  


“ Could you two maybe not have your meeting in my room?”

  


Seungkwan stands in the doorway, hugging the cooler to his chest.

  


“ Uh yeah, sorry.”

  


Mingyu brushes past him. Wonwoo stands in the hall waiting for Mingyu. He hears Seungkwan’s door close and the two are alone in the hallway. Mingyu starts heading back to their dorm.

  


“ That’s all the vampires on campus right? No more?”

  


Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu’s small pout.

 

“ No more, well, none that I know of.”

  


“ _awesome._ ”

  


“ Give me your arm.”

  


Mingyu stops walking, he glances around the hall before holding his arm out. Wonwoo’s hands hold it gently. He brings a finger to his mouth and Mingyu sees that Wonwoo’s fangs are out again, he wants to pull his arm back, is Wonwoo insane? Anyone can see them right now.

  


Wonwoo bites down on his finger, Mingyu sees blood forming, Wonwoo’s finger hovers over Mingyu’s wound.

  


“ Ew wait, don’t-”

  


“Ew? Mingyu i’m healing you.”

  


Mingyu frowns, Wonwoo presses his finger down and it stings, he traces over the marks. Mingyu watches hypnotized as his wound disappears right before his eyes.  Wonwoo lets go of his arm and Mingyu takes his hand, feeling the skin. It feels normal, like nothing happened.

  


“ Weird.”

  


“ I know.”

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn~ me back at it again with the fuckin late ass updates!! ….I apologize. i keep saying that i’ll update sooner  lmao i rlly thought i could update fast this time,,,,i lied, i kno i suck at updating ^.^ dont h8 me pls, annnnnnyyhowwwww, i hope things aren’t moving too fast or anything cuz i kinda feel like the whole wonwoo finally using mingyu as a snack pack happened too fast but oh whale, i’ve been wanting to have that happen for awhile, wowie tho so we have a mini back story on wonwoo and my boo is finally in the story. Thts about all i have to say for this chapter thank you for the comments and view and kudos/votes just everything, seriously i’m really thankful and happy people like this ^.^


	6. chapter 6

_‘Just this once, never.again.’_

  


Mingyu's sitting on the library floor, his back pressed up against a shelf. He can't help but constantly look around, paranoid.

  


He really doesn't know what he'll do if someone sees him like this.

  


Well, sees _them_ like this.

  


Wonwoo let's go of Mingyu’s arm, he stands up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, these moments are always fascinating to mingyu.

  


When wonwoo feeds it’s like he's a completely different person, like something takes over him and when he’s finished, there's a brief transition. It’s like his body is here but his mind isn’t, at least, that’s what it looks like from Mingyu’s eyes.

  


Then, he's back to normal, back to the usual Wonwoo Mingyu knows, as if Wonwoo were human and didn't just drink some of his roommates blood.

  


Mingyu looks around once more before standing up. He holds his arm out for Wonwoo to heal. This isn't the second or third time they've done this, Mingyu knows for sure in the span of two weeks Wonwoo has fed from him at least seven times.

  


He doesn't really know what his exact emotions are. Wonwoo only bites his arm, so mingyu has somewhat grown used to the feeling, to the point where the excitement and fear of all this has been pushed down to a boring routine.

  


He'll never say that out loud, not as long as he's with Wonwoo at least. Still, Mingyu gets insanely paranoid when they do this in public, which has only happened three of the seven times, well now four.

  


“We should get going, class starts soon.”

  


Mingyu says in a whisper, fixing his sleeve. Wonwoo nods.

 

They ended up walking together to class this morning, only Wonwoo had to return his book. Which wasn’t an issue until they actually got to the library.

  


Leo had  unlocked the doors and had given them an unpleasant expression from having to deal with people as soon as he got to his job.

  


Wonwoo had returned the book and Mingyu was set on walking out the door when Wonwoo turned around staring at Mingyu.

  


Mingyu had about point-two seconds to panic before making his way to Wonwoo, dragging him by hand as they walked deep into the bookshelves.

  


He doesn't know what had sparked it but Wonwoo needed to look human in order to attend class, so with reluctance shown clear on Wonwoo’s face, he still gratefully accepted when Mingyu held out his arm.

  


Mingyu glances around one last time as they start walking out of the maze of books.

  


By this time some early bird students were already in their usual seats, already studying. Leo had side eyed the two when they passed him at the checkout counter, Mingyu's face was red and he has a pretty good idea about what leo is thinking of the two.

  


“ Well I'm never going back there again.”

  


Mingyu huffs as they make their way across the courtyard.

  


“ I'm sorry...this is really new to me, I've never been  uhm,  never been _this_ unable to control myself.”

  


Mingyu wants to tell Wonwoo he doesn’t have to apologize, Mingyu’s the one who started this, he plays with his sleeves, ‘maybe showing skin is what's doing this.’

  


They walk down one of the open halls, other students are passing them by, the smell of coffee is strong in the air and Mingyu feels his heart ache for a cup. He glances down at Wonwoo.

  


“ Isn't this a good thing? Your appetite growing i mean.”

 

He sees Wonwoo look ahead, shrugging in the corner of his eye as they enter class.

  


Mingyu makes eye contact with woozi who promptly shoos a hovering Seungcheol away.

  


“  You two fighting or something?”

  


Mingyu glances over at seungcheol, woozi shakes his head no as Mingyu gets comfortable in their shared desk.

  


“ Nope, I wanted him gone so you can talk comfortably.”

  


Mingyu looks at Seungcheol  again for a second, before setting his bag on the table with a loud thump making Mingyu flinch. He turns to Woozi.

  


“ Please don’t do that. He'll think I hate him.”

  


Woozi looks at him with doubt.

  


“ Woozi, I don't dislike him, I just don't like him taking away our hang out time.”

  


Woozi laughs making mingyu frown.

  


“ What hang out time? I only see you during classes, for the last couple weeks you've been M.I.A, oh wait, nevermind, I know where you've been, with Wonwoo right?”

  
  


Mingyu nods, mumbling out an apology. He hears woozi sigh.

  


“ It’s not like i’m mad but like, what gives? Are you too busy fucking him,  you can’t make time for your friends?”

  


Mingyu shakes his head violently.

  


“ We're not-honestly woozi, you’d be the first to know if that ever happens, I've just been... really busy. That’s all, besides, we’re just friends, I think.”

  


Woozi’s mouth forms a tight line, Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo, he's going over someone's notes with his seatmates. Actually now that Mingyu takes in his surroundings, everyone's looking at their notebooks. Mingyu realizes they're all cramming for a test he already studied for during his ‘Wonwoo avoiding  week.’

  


“ Listen, there’s a lot of talk seeing you two walk into various abandoned or more private rooms and walk out flustered, doesn't exactly look like you’re _just friends._ ”

  


Mingyu stops looking around the room, meeting Woozi’s eyes with brief panic. He tries to calm himself down, faking confidence.

  


“So what? How is that anyone's business but my own, for a second it sounded like we were back in highschool, who even gossips like that here?”

  


Woozi stares at Mingyu.

 

“ Seriously? You really think gossiping stops after high school? Anyway, everyone's going to continue saying you two are fucking like rabbits. Maybe you should quit having your meetings  or whatever it is you two are doing.”

  


Mingyu feels his face flush, he looks over once more at Wonwoo, he's laughing again, that fake smile on his face he wears in front of people who don't know what he really is. Mingyu finds it unsettling how easy Wonwoo can fake a public friendly expression, not that he’s one to talk.

  


Wonwoo looks up, fake smile faltering when he sees Mingyu staring at him.  Then Wonwoo does something Mingyu really doesn't need right now. He sends a small smile to Mingyu, a genuine one before he looks back down at his desk.

  


Mingyu hears Woozi’s voice in his ears, muffled.

  


“...Are you even listening Mingyu?”

  


He meets Woozi’s irritated face.

 

“ Yeah.”

  


“Okay cool, so tomorrow then?”

  


Mingyu nods without processing what Woozi has said. ‘ tomorrow what?’ Mingyu's confusion is clear on his face, Woozi huffs.

  


“ lunch Mingyu. We're having lunch together, tomorrow.”  

  


Mingyu gives Woozi’s shoulder a nudge.

  


“ I knew that, I was just thinking about where we should go.”

  


Woozi looks at him skeptically.

  


“ I already said where, we're going to Sunshine’s.”

  


Mingyu's heart skipped.

 

“What?”

  


Woozi looks at Mingyu with hostility.

  


“ It's a restaurant Mingyu, a pretty good one.”

  


Mingyu shook his head remembering Junhui’s words.

  


“ No-absolutely not, i'm not going there and neither are you.”

  


Mingyu hopes he doesn’t sound as scared as he is. He looks at Woozi with a pleading gaze which gets met with a blank expression.

  


“ Why not? It’s off campus but not that far, we can walk. I've already ate there, lots of times, it's good.”

  


‘why not..? Because, somewhere in that place there are  vampires who feed off of however many willing humans are available and you have no idea that it’s fronting as a restaurant where you've eaten many times’, Mingyu looks to the floor.

  


“  I-uh, I have a lot of homework I need to catch up on so can we go somewhere here in town?”

  


Woozi sucks in a breath, clearly wanting to say something. He nods his head turning away from Mingyu.

 

Mingyu feels relief wash over him. It's short lived as Mingyu absorbs what just happened. ‘so sunshine’s is a restaurant-for humans-and then a...restaurant for vampires.’

  


Mingyu slumps in his seat, the professor walks in and it's time to shut his mind off.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  


After class Mingyu sprints out the door, he needs to find Junhui which is something he has never thought of doing.

  


He tries making his way past huddling groups of people in the hall, it isn't too difficult searching for someone with his height but it's troublesome when everyone in the hall right now is shorter and out of Mingyu's line of sight, he bumps into someone and is about to apologize but then, Mingyu sees Junhui down the hall.

  


Mingyu takes a moment to prepare his mind of this annoyance he's about to purposefully put himself through.

  


He's talking to a group of girls, they look older and mingyu really doesn't want to come off as rude but to be honest he doesn't care right now.

  


He walks past them and lands a solid grip on Junhui's shoulder, dragging him to a more secluded part of the hall.

  


Surprisingly, Junhui doesn't voice any complaints. Mingyu faces him and immediately has a bad taste fill his mouth at Junhui's grinning face.

  


“ Well, this is new, our Mingyu coming to talk to me first.”

  


Mingyu feels himself scowl at the ‘our'.

 

“ I need you to stop being so...you, for a few seconds and please explain why you didn't tell me sunshine’s was also a restaurant? Don't you think that's kind of important information for me to know..?”

  


Junhui shifts his weight from one foot to the other before nodding at Mingyu.

  


“Sunshine’s is also a restaurant.”

  


Junhui looks up at Mingyu feeling content. Mingyu looks away from him, needing to take a small break from this interaction.

  


“ Look, vampires need to make money too you know. We have to survive like humans, don't be so...whatever your current emotion is-wow you sure are feeling a lot right now-just...stop feeling that way when you find out your favorite bookstore or a cafe you regular at, is run by one of my kind."

  


Mingyu looks at Junhui unsure, an odd choice of examples considering Mingyu does have a favourite bookstore and a cafe he frequents off campus. He could ask Junhui how many places near Mingyu are being run by vampires but he decides to keep quiet.

  


The comment about what he's feeling puts a deeper scowl on his face.

  


“ Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Wonwoo’s been more uh, what's the word-very ravenous lately? I guess? Is that good or..?”

  


This seemed to peak Junhui's interest, a slight gleam in his eye made Mingyu uncomfortable.

  


“ That's great actually, he'll _want_ to hunt soon, look at you being a useful blood bag.”

  


Mingyu frowns. ‘blood bag’, as if that's all he is to Wonwoo. He looks at Junhui who's spotted something behind Mingyu, his expression turned serious and Mingyu feels an awkward cough scratching at his throat because of the very sudden dark look in Junhui's eyes.

 

“ Is that all?”

  


Mingyu nods quickly at Junhui. He doesn't say anything as Junhui all but runs past mingyu, bumping his shoulder turning him to see what Junhui is running to.

  


Mingyu squints, finding Junhui at the end of the hall  in seconds, talking to some boy very enthusiastically, he sees the other boy push playfully at Junhui before they turn a corner leaving Mingyu’s sight.

  


He glances up at one of the clocks in this hall, it’s barely past three, Wonwoo still has one more class and Mingyu's done for today. He takes out his phone and texts Seokmin, might as well remind someone he’s still alive.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu's walking back to his room from eating dinner. His arm is dragging against the wall.

  


He had forgotten how draining hanging out with hoshi and seokmin together was, but it had been awhile since he's made time for them, even if all he's been doing is be on high alert for whenever Wonwoo needed him.

  


He hears someone walking nearby and decides now's the time to start walking normally, he pushes himself off the wall and stands up straight.

  


Mingyu looks down at the floor when the other person comes into view, hoping they just walk past.

  


“Mingyu?”

  


He looks up regrettably at the sound of his name. Much to his surprise it’s Seungkwan standing in front of him.

 

Mingyu looks down at the boy, his rounder eyes and big cheeks make him look way younger than what he is, well, there’s no telling how old Seungkwan is, since he’s a vampire.

  


Mingyu glances down at the cooler in Seungkwan’s hands. When he meets Seungkwan’s gaze, it's clear he knows what Mingyu's thinking.

  


“ It's empty...I was on my way to get more, not that you uhm care or anything…”

  


Seungkwan doesn't look at Mingyu, embarrassed.

  


“ You go through a lot of them right, since it's just bags?”

  


Seungkwan gives a small nod and Mingyu holds back from calling him cute.

  


“ How come you dont drink from the source...if you don't mind me asking.”

  


Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, he really needs to stop talking without a filter, he's had so many ‘interview’  like conversations with these vampires that he's starting to think maybe he should write a book or something with all this information he's been getting.

  


“ I don't mind, this is a perfectly normal conversation to have in a hallway.”

  


Seungkwan laughs lightly, making Mingyu smile.

  


“ My mom doesn't like feeding off humans so I never have, and besides, I don't desire it or anything so, right now, I prefer this.”

  


Mingyu wants to blurt out a ‘huh?’ but holds back, nodding to seungkwan as if he totally gets it. In a sense he does, some vampires or maybe only Seungkwan’s family isn't all for killing humans, ‘wait family?’

  


“You were born as one?”

  


Seungkwan nods, his eyes distant, as if trying to remember if he said the correct answer.

  


“ what, is there like a kingdom  or something of vampires born as vampires somewhere?”

  


Seungkwan bites his bottom lip.

  


“ Uhm, I don't think I can tell you something like that...sorry. I mean there's a hierarchy between pure bloods-that's just another way of addressing the born ones, but there isn’t a kingdom of any sort.”

  


Mingyu nods slowly, somewhat embarrassed that he didn't think of the word pureblood this whole time. He feels himself wanting to smile again at Seungkwan’s cuteness, so there really is a kingdom of vampires, there has to be someone in power if there's a hierarchy.

  


“ So where do you land on that? If I can ask..”

  


Seungkwan has a small pout, he shifts the cooler to his other hand.

  


“ Not that high-but not low, my family has a say in things we just don't have that big of a say, not as big as Junhui  does, anyway-oh crap, that revealed a lot didn’t it? My mom's going to kill me.”

  


Seungkwan mumbles and Mingyu breathes out a laugh, it's short lived at the headache from Junhui's name appearing in his head.

  


“I'm sure you'll be fine, so...how high up is Junhui?”

  


Mingyu holds his breath, unsure of how much more he'll be able to get out of Seungkwan in this completely random interview.

 

“ Very high up, try maybe one or two from the actual top, but he doesn't really keep up with vampire business, I'm pretty sure he left all the hard work for his younger brother and-hey, what is this? You're not some hunter right? Trying to get all this information out of me.”

  


Mingyu laughs lightly.

  


“I'm living with one, might as well learn some info about what my roommate is, and hey don't get mad at me or anything, you're the one who is just telling me all this.”

  


Mingyu warns playfully, watching Seungkwan’s face flush.

  


“ Well that’s...I mean, you're so...uh, easy to talk to? Vernon doesn't ask too much, and you do so, I guess I...let it all out? Don't tell anyone else okay? You didn't hear anything from me, seriously Mingyu, keep your mouth shut.”

  


Mingyu holds his hands up, surrendering, Seungkwan wipes the defensive look off his face and replaces it with a calm smile.

  


“ Well, don't want to keep you from your..” Mingyu looks down at the cooler and Seungkwan mumbles a ‘yeah’.  “Just, one more question? Where do you get them?”

  


Seungkwan purses his lips, Mingyu has a feeling he knows the answer.

  


“ This place called Sunshine’s, it’s actually where some of us go who aren't too keen on killing, even supply blood bags. A lot of vampires make fun of those who go there, it's pretty divided in our world,”

  


Seungkwan looks down at his feet.

  


“No major wars or anything have happened but sometimes debates and meetings and all that boring stuff  gets out of control when talking about if we all should kill or if places like Sunshine’s can keep doing their business and _wow_ , I'm doing it again, okay. I'm leaving before I spill everything and get killed.”

 

Seungkwan lets out an annoyed huff and says goodbye to Mingyu. It's not like Mingyu plans on doing anything with this information, really it’s to satisfy his curiosity.  He's grateful for Seungkwan being a little naive and willing to talk, as bad guy-ish as that sounds.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


It's a bit late when the door opens making Mingyu look up from his books. Wonwoo stands by the door not speaking.

  


Mingyu only glances at him, not registering the amount of blood on Wonwoo, he looks down momentarily, hearing the door shut.

  


When he looks up, Wonwoo is leaning against the door, staring ahead and that's when Mingyu takes in his appearance.

  


“Jesus... what happened to you..”

  


Mingyu trails off, remembering that Wonwoo’s a vampire, having blood on him isn’t strange. Not speaking and looking this pale is what's strange.

  


Mingyu looks at him, wonwoo doesn't move, there’s blood all over his grey sweater-Mingyu’s favorite one on him-there was some dried blood on his neck and cheek. Mingyu stands up from his bed, taking careful steps towards him.

  


“Wonwoo? Are you okay?”

  


Mingyu doesn’t know where to look or what to do, Wonwoo continues this silence.

  


Wonwoo meets Mingyu’s eyes and lets out a breathless laugh, he runs a shaking hand through his hair, looking away from Mingyu.

 

“.. When I have to, I try and make it quick for them..I don’t know if it’s painless or not but even if it is-it's quick.”

  


Mingyu stands up straight, listening, watching Wonwoo’s discolored face.

  


“ I'm too, overwhelmed by the blood when I do it, so, even if they scream, I don’t hear them, it doesn't bother me.”

  


Wonwoo’s voice is scratchy, Mingyu doesn't even know why Wonwoo went hunting tonight.

  


“ I missed tonight… it's supposed to be quick but I, I missed the spot and they bled out slow...I think they tried to say something to me..?  I just stood watching them die.”

  


Wonwoo’s voice sounds choked up.

  


“I wasn't out of it either, I knew what was happening... you should've seen the way they looked at me, there was so much blood and they were in so much fucking pain and I...I did that? I was hungry and they screamed, they screamed really loud  and I panicked.”

  


Wonwoo shuts his eyes and mingyu can see him trembling.

  


Mingyu doesn't know what to do right now, but Wonwoo needs to be cleaned up, he takes Wonwoo’s hand, guiding him to the bathroom.

  


The fluorescent light flicks on, Mingyu turns Wonwoo so his back is to the mirror. Wonwoo stays still as Mingyu reaches forward turning on the faucet, he grabs the one hand towel they have and dips it into the warm water.

  


Wonwoo’s eyes open, looking down at the floor, a few tears going down his face when Mingyu begins cleaning him up.

 

Mingyu can’t try and calm Wonwoo down by saying everything’s okay, everything’s not okay, Wonwoo killed someone. Mingyu has heard it directly from Wonwoo’s mouth and he’s afraid. Nothing good will come from both of them being upset though, so Mingyu ignores the bad feeling twisting in his gut.

  


The two stay silent as Mingyu wipes off Wonwoo’s face until the blood is gone, occasionally wiping away tears. He thinks about how messed up this all is. Wonwoo being a vampire, as if having that alone is supposed to be the reason Mingyu isn’t leaving this room right now and calling the police.

  


It is enough though, Mingyu likes Wonwoo, Wonwoo isn’t human and Mingyu still likes him. Wonwoo’s covered in someone’s blood and Mingyu is...here, cleaning him up.

  


“Lift your arms.”

  


Mingyu’s voice is surprisingly stable. Wonwoo does as he's told, Mingyu lifts Wonwoo’s shirt off of him. The blood had soaked through, staining his chest. Mingyu puts the towel back into the now tinted water.

  


He brings it to Wonwoo’s neck, loose drops of water falling down his neck over his collarbone, he watches Wonwoo’s face as he started trailing the towel down the middle of his chest. Mingyu repeats this until he feel the towel become cold.

  


He tosses it on the sink counter, not bothering to keep the bathroom from looking like a crime scene. All that matters is getting Wonwoo back to normal.

  


Mingyu steps over and turns on the shower, it squeaks for a second and then the sound of water hitting the floor.

  


He waits a few seconds, his back turned to Wonwoo, heart beating loud. Steam starts appearing in the air, Mingyu wishes they had a better vent in here.

  


He doesn’t speak as he turns to face Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu stands in front of him, his hands go to unbutton Wonwoo’s pants before he pauses. He stares at Wonwoo’s face, waiting for an ‘okay’ or a ‘no’. His face doesn't change, he continues to stare down at the ground.

  


“ Wonwoo, look at me.”  

  


He brings his hands to cup Wonwoo’s face, making him look up at Mingyu. His eyes are red and unfocused. It’s like he's a doll, eyes staring emptily back at Mingyu until he blinks and gives a small nod.

  


Mingyu feels wrong about this, even with Wonwoo’s consent, but continues to undress Wonwoo.

  


Mingyu keeps staring at the top of Wonwoo’s head, the situation is all wrong, he didn’t think he’d see Wonwoo like this.  Mingyu concentrates on the sound of running water.

  


Mingyu goes to guide Wonwoo to the shower when he feels Wonwoo’s hands at the hem of his shirt, Wonwoo’s fingers are brushing against Mingyu’s skin.

  


Mingyu doesn't say anything and neither does Wonwoo.

  


It was enough for Wonwoo to continue to undress him. Mingyu’s shirt falls to the floor, despite how warm the room is, he can feel himself shiver.

  


Wonwoo’s hands are at Mingyu’s belt and that’s when Mingyu becomes flustered, he grasps Wonwoo’s hands, stopping them from undoing his it. Mingyu does it himself and hurriedly gets into the shower, hoping the warm water provides an excuse for his red face.

  


The space is small with both of them in it, hot water mixed with the heat of another body is making Mingyu’s head spin.

  


Wonwoo’s standing under the water, Mingyu tries very hard not to stare long at the way the water is running down Wonwoo’s back.

 

Wonwoo’s still out of it which is fine for Mingyu, makes this seem less awkward and well less embarrassing for Mingyu.

  


It’s almost like he’s standing here with a statue.  He hesitantly reaches out to touch Wonwoo’s shoulder, half expecting Wonwoo to flinch, he doesn't and allows Mingyu to turn him.

  


They're facing each other but Mingyu is the only one thinking. He takes the initiative to at least wash Wonwoo’s hair since the elder seems to be someplace else.

  


He waits for a few seconds to see if Wonwoo will say anything. Mingyu lets his hands run through Wonwoo’s hair.  He finds himself playing with Wonwoo’s hair more than he is washing it.

  


He steps forward, a hand lightly on Wonwoo’s shoulder, Wonwoo ducks his head down under the water as Mingyu runs his hands through Wonwoo’s hair.

  


The fact that Wonwoo wanted him here right now would fill Mingyu with pure ecstasy if it weren't for Wonwoo’s situation.  

  


He steps out from the water, Wonwoo steps closer and Mingyu freezes as Wonwoo rests his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, Mingyu almost loses his balance at the sudden contact. He swallows thickly.

  


“Are you tired?”

  


Wonwoo nods his head and Mingyu breathes a sigh of relief at Wonwoo communicating. His wet hair tickles Mingyu's neck.

  


Mingyu feels Wonwoo’s breath hitch, his hands instinctively come up to rest on Wonwoo’s back, hugging him closer when he feels Wonwoo start to shake, wet skin pressed against him, the feeling of Wonwoo’s hands rest on his chest, it’s getting hard to think.

  


 The sound of the water hitting the floor echos in Mingyu's ears.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu finishes towel drying Wonwoo’s hair, his feet feel numb from standing in place, he stands in between Wonwoo’s legs, allowing Mingyu to feel the side of Wonwoo’s bed frame against his shins.

  


Mingyu takes the towel off of Wonwoo’s head, setting it on the bed frame. He fixes Wonwoo’s hair, patting it down.

  


His hands comb through Wonwoo’s hair, trying to put it behind his ears even though it’s too short.

  


“ I'm okay now.”

  


Mingyu places his hands at his sides, staring down at Wonwoo. He  doesn’t look up, Mingyu nods before quickly fixing Wonwoo’s shirt collar, the fabric hanging loosely off of him.

  


“Yeah, yeah sorry uhm.. it's late, you should sleep.”  

  


Wonwoo stays sitting, not speaking as Mingyu goes into the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror, face red as he picks up the bloody shirt off the floor, stuffing it in the bag holding all the dirty clothes, the counter has blood on it, the sink isn’t draining. Mingyu shuts off the light, closing the door.

  


“where are you going?”  

  


Mingyu pauses by their door, laundry bag under his arm. He looks back at Wonwoo.

  


“ Blood’s really hard to get out of clothes, and the laundry has been piling up.”  

  


Mingyu shifts his weight, looking back at Wonwoo staring at him.

 

“ It is late so...I guess this can wait..?”

  


Wonwoo nods, looking back down at his lap. Mingyu sets the bag down by the door and shuts off the light.

  


Mingyu walks over to his own bed. He stands in front of it before turning around to look at Wonwoo, who hasn't moved.

  


Mingyu watches Wonwoo stay still but from here he can see Wonwoo’s fighting his tiredness. He's blinking slow.

  


‘you're not acting like you're okay.’

  


Mingyu walks over to wonwoo, he pushes back the covers and motions for Wonwoo to get under them.

  


Wonwoo crawls over to the side nearest to the wall  without protest and it hits Mingyu like a train that Wonwoo wants them to sleep in the same bed together, _again_. He could be wrong, but the way Wonwoo’s looking at him expectantly says mingyu is right.

  


Mingyu's sure that they have the same mattress yet Wonwoo’s bed is somehow more comfortable.

  


Mingyu glances at the bedframe, peeking out from one of Wonwoo’s pillows is the sloth stuffed animal he made.

  


He settles back down, Wonwoo’s scent surrounding him as he shifts onto his back. Wonwoo gets closer and Mingyu tries to relax.

  


Mingyu doesn't really feel that tired, maybe because he just cleaned blood off of his crush and is now sleeping next to him _._ Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo, eyes closed. He  takes out his phone, it's barely past three am.

 

He scrolls through his contacts. The itch of wanting to tell someone what has been going on in his life is so strong in Mingyu’s mind. He stays staring at his screen.

  


‘maybe i should call Junhui.’

  


Mingyu glances at Wonwoo’s desk, he can see Wonwoo’s phone on the edge.

  


He feels Wonwoo stir in his sleep,  which is weird since usually when Wonwoo asleep, he's as still as a corpse.

  


“ it's too bright.”

  


He hears Wonwoo mumble out before Mingyu’s phone is being taken out of his hand. He looks at Wonwoo who's tossed the  phone somewhere behind him, Wonwoo curls in on himself when he lies back down.

  


Wonwoo lays on his side, his head on part of Mingyu's pillow. Mingyu turns onto his side, resting his head on his elbow. He can  feel Wonwoo’s breath lightly on his chest, Wonwoo’s hair brushing up against Mingyu’s chin, if he wanted too, Mingyu could hug Wonwoo close to him.

  


He hesitantly pulls up the covers, afraid to disturb Wonwoo more.

  


Mingyu goes for it, putting his arm around Wonwoo, drawing the elder closer to him, he can feel Wonwoo taking in slow, deep breaths. He’s asleep.

  


His eyes feel heavy, closing them,  Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s body heat. It’s an odd feeling, the last time they slept in the same bed, Mingyu was too tired to even be conscious of Wonwoo and the time before that Wonwoo didn't even give off warmth.

  


It's late, the feeling of forgetting something fills Mingyu's head but he's too tired to think hard, he's worn out. Too much happened tonight, too much he doesn't know about or how to deal with and it's tiring but he was here for Wonwoo, he thinks.

 

Wonwoo’s hands are at Mingyu's chest, fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt, their legs are almost overlapping and all Mingyu can think about is sleep.

  


Mingyu's subconsciously fighting his sleep, the adrenaline slowly wearing off, drifting in and out of consciousness until finally he loses the battle.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“ Oh, but you two aren't fucking, right?”

  


Mingyu cracks an eye open and is met with a disapproving Woozi standing at the bedside, he's looking down at a barely conscious Mingyu with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

  


Mingyu notices the rooms still dark.  He goes to sit up but feels weight on his chest. He glances down at a sleeping Wonwoo draped across him, hair spiking up in random places, something Mingyu's always been confused about,  Wonwoo’s random bed hair despite him rarely moving in his sleep just doesn’t make sense.

  


Mingyu huffs, letting himself fall back down. Woozi’s tapping his foot, growing inpatient.

  


“ what time is it?”

  


Mingyu manages to croak out.

  


“ 5:30, now get up, we're gonna be late.”

  


Mingyu looks at the clock, squinting. He’s slept for roughly two hours. He rubs his eyes, frowning.

  


“ late for what?”

 

Mingyu throws an arm out, searching the other side of the bed for his phone, but fails, he hears Woozi sit down on his bed.

  


“ Did you forget about soccer? The season starts soon Mingyu...remember, we have practice?”

  


Mingyu stares at the ceiling, briefly playing over a memory from months ago, vaguely remembering he's on the soccer team.

  


He sighs, knowing full well his soccer gear from last season is under his bed, woozi is already dressed, his highlighter shoes standing out in the dark to match his bright socks, his shorts look long on him but Mingyu won’t say that out loud unless he wants to get hit.

  


Woozi’s staring at Mingyu with a glare as if he can read Mingyu’s mind. It’s too intense to look at right now.

  


Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo and shrugs, not really wanting to leave this warmth, or have the feeling of Wonwoo’s arms around Mingyu’s waist leave him.

  


Mingyu hears Woozi sigh one more time and decides he should move now. He sits up, Wonwoo going up with him. He supports Wonwoo from falling, hugging Wonwoo closer to his chest.

  


He cradles Wonwoo’s head as Mingyu  moves his body slightly so he lays on the other side of the bed, his head is heavy on Mingyu’s hand when he slowly moves it from under Wonwoo.

  


When Mingyu's finally free, he notices his right leg is asleep, he carefully gets out of the bed, fixing the covers around Wonwoo, while trying not to fall over from his sudden missing leg.

  


Mingyu turns to face woozi, face red. Woozi looks down, shaking his head.

  


“ That was really gross, get dressed.”

 

Woozi stands up from Mingyu’s bed, Mingyu kneels down, reaching under his bed to grab his suitcase. Sure enough it’s all here, he doesn’t want to admit out loud that he was hoping he’d forgotten this at home.

  


He changes quietly. He hears Woozi say something from somewhere in their room and it doesn't register in Mingyu’s waking up mind, that Woozi is in their bathroom.

  


He stands up, holding his shoes as woozi slowly backs out of the bathroom.

  


“ Uh, did one of you get hurt or something? There's like blood all over your bathroom, kind of unhygienic.”

  


Mingyu's discolored face is hidden in the faint moonlight streaming in their room, he nods his head.

  


“ S-something like that, hey it's almost time right? Let's go.”

  


Woozi stays standing, his hand on Wonwoo’s desk, he doesn't believe Mingyu, or thinks something's up, either way, Mingyu needs to get him out of here before he can think ask anymore questions.

  


Mingyu finishes tying his shoes and grabs his bag, shoving a change of clothes in it and then his hand is on the doorknob, Woozi gives him a look and Mingyu knows they’re going to talk about it later.

  


The two walk out and Mingyu closes the door quietly, not that it’d wake wonwoo, he won’t be up for at least another hour.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

When Wonwoo wakes up he stretches, his arms moving across his bed, it's empty as it should be, but for some reason Wonwoo feels like he wasn’t sleeping alone.

 

He looks over at Mingyu's made bed, the sunlight peeking through their blinds makes a pattern on Mingyu’s sheets and walls.

  


Both of them don't have classes today, Wonwoo isn’t sure where Mingyu is. He sits up in bed, running hand through his hair.

 

His silence is disturbed by a loud sound going off. Wonwoo flinches, he sits up, moving to the wall, looking down between his bed and wall, on the floor is a phone.

  


‘Mingyu’s phone.’

  


It comes back to Wonwoo then, his victim, him coming back to their room, Mingyu cleaning him up, his hands in Wonwoo’s hair, Mingyu holding him, Mingyu’s phone being thrown by him.

  


Wonwoo reaches down, grabbing it off of the floor. He turns off Mingyu’s alarm. The room’s silent once more. Wonwoo shifts, his bed creaking under him. He plays with Mingyu’s phone in his hands.

  


The screen lights up and Wonwoo sees the clock icon is still there. He unlocks it without a second thought, ‘It’s not like i’m going through Mingyu’s phone, i’m just turning off the future alarms.’

  


Wonwoo finds the app, he doesn’t know why Mingyu has four alarms set for a day they have off. Wonwoo exits out, staring at Mingyu’s home screen. It’s tempting to look through this, but what would Wonwoo even be looking for?

  


A name pops up on the screen and Mingyu’s phone starts vibrating as he’s getting a call. ‘He has his alarms volume up loud but off on his phone calls.’

 

Wonwoo stares down at the phone.

  


“ What the hell is a Hoshi?”

 

He throws the phone on Mingyu’s bed and the vibrating eventually stops. He gets out of bed, and walks into the bathroom.

  


Looking into the sink, Wonwoo sighs at all the blood stains. He walks out and opens his bottom desk drawer, taking out a small bottle of bleach. He stands in the doorway, feeling tired even if he’s slept the required amount of hours.

  


There’s a lot to clean.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“ So... you seem fine. Wonwoo the one who got hurt then?”

  


Mingyu looks up from his bowl of ramen, Woozi hasn’t touched his. He’s waiting for an answer. Mingyu finishes chewing. It’s eating him alive, he has to tell him. Wonwoo won’t get mad, will he? Woozi is Mingyu’s best friend, he should be an exception.

  


“ No, Wonwoo killed someone last night, remember he’s a vampire?”

  


Mingyu shoves more food in his face, keeping him from showing his nervousness. Woozi stares at him with an unreadable expression and Mingyu’s throat closes.

  


“ Funny. I’m serious Mingyu, that was a lot of blood.”

  


Mingyu nearly chokes when he swallows. He nods to Woozi.  

  


“ So am I, Junhui’s one too, in fact he turned Wonwoo, oh and that senior Jeonghan? He’s one, and so is Vernon’s boyfriend, Seungkwan, there’s-”

  


“ What? Vernon has a boyfriend..? I thought he was the straight one in our group.”

 

Mingyu huffs, annoyed that Woozi only paid attention to Vernon. He knows Woozi doesn’t believe him but he’s going to continue.

  


“ So did I, but anyway, there’s also that kid Minghao who’s one, freaked me out since he was my lab partner but- ”

  


“ Are you done? Honestly Mingyu, halloween was months ago, and besides, I thought you were over your ‘vampire phase’  when twilight happened.”

  


Mingyu groans.

  


“ I’m telling you the truth Woozi, I-I know I sound crazy and you probably think i’m spouting bullshit right now but I’m serious. Wonwoo’s a vampire and i’m almost positive i’m going to be killed now that i’ve told someone. So when i’m dead, will you believe me?”

  


Woozi rolls his eyes.

  


“ Not even then, I will however write the description on your tombstone, ‘here lies Mingyu, the boy who sneezed on everyone’, how do you feel about that?”

  


“Ecstatic.”

  


Mingyu pushes his bowl forward, appetite leaving him.

  


“ You’re not going to let this go, huh?”

  


Mingyu looks across the table at Woozi, shaking his head ‘no’. Woozi looks down at his phone and  Mingyu reaches for his gym bag on the floor, bringing it up to rest on his lap. He searches through it for his own phone.

  


“ I forgot my phone, let’s go.”

 

Woozi doesn’t say anything, putting some money on the table. Mingyu does the same and they quickly leave.

  


He could go without his phone, but Woozi is going to come back with him anyway.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Wonwoo wipes sweat off his forehead, he slumps down in his desk chair, the smell of bleach stuck in his nose.

  


After a moment he gets up and walks over to the window, cracking it open. The wind is strong today so Wonwoo closes it again. The burst of fresh air was nice while it lasted. He hears Mingyu’s voice down the hall and feels a moment of panic and doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

He walks back to his desk and hurriedly opens a few books and notebooks, making it look like he’s doing homework, Mingyu won’t notice.

  


He hears the door open, Mingyu walks in, glancing at Wonwoo, whose eyes fall on Woozi shutting their door.

  


Mingyu plops down on his bed.

 

“Oh sorry, were you studying?”

  


Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu, he shakes his head and closes his book.

  


“ Why do you look so tired?”

  


Wonwoo slips out, he doesn’t meet Mingyu’s gaze. He can feel Woozi looking at him.

  


“ I didn’t sleep much, and I had practice this morning.”

 

He looks up at Mingyu who has his phone now, the air feels awkward.

  


“Practice for what?”

  


Wonwoo asks out of curiousity but it feels like he’s doing the mom thing again.

  


“ We had soccer practice, i’m guessing Mingyu moved in here off-season so you wouldn’t know.”

  


Mingyu sits up, watching Wonwoo look back down at his books.

  


“ Soccer, that’s uhm cool, uh i’ve got laundry to do so...i’m going to go now.”

  


Wonwoo stands, picking up the bag of clothes and Mingyu remembers he forgot to do laundry. He stands up.

  


“ You don’t have to do that, I said I would.”

  


Wonwoo holds the bag away from Mingyu.

  


“ It’s fine, you should nap or something.”

  


Woozi sighs dramatically.

  


“ Why don’t you two go together.”

  


Mingyu and Wonwoo look at Woozi, the two look back at each other.

  


“ Oh my god, just go.”

 

Woozi holds open their door. Mingyu takes the bag from Wonwoo’s arms and starts walking ahead.

  


They stand in the hall, Woozi looks down at his phone.

  


“ You’re okay with me going? We can catch a movie later or something if you still want to hang?”

 

Woozi shakes his head.

  


“ Nope,  Seungcheol’s bored so I should go fix that I guess, have fun though.”

  


Woozi walks the other way, leaving the two alone.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Are we going to stay here the whole time?”

  


Wonwoo asks, sitting on top one of the unused washing machines. Mingyu shuts the dryer door. He leans against it, staring at Wonwoo.

  


“ I mean, I don’t really want to leave our laundry unattended in this school, so if you have plans or something, I can take care of this.”

  


Wonwoo looks past Mingyu.

 

“ It’s okay.”

 

Wonwoo looks around, they’re the only ones in here, it’s kind of creepy. Well, it would be if Wonwoo didn’t feel a familiar ache in his stomach. No ghost could scare Wonwoo when all he’s thinking about is tasting Mingyu’s blood.

  


“ Hey...Can I?”

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo with wide eyes.

  


“ Right now? What about last..night..um sorry-no yeah, sure go ahead.”

  


Mingyu steps closer to Wonwoo and  holds out his arm.

  


Wonwoo’s eyes don’t change and Mingyu frowns.

  


“ Do you think maybe I could uhm not bite your arm?”

  


Mingyu steps back a bit, confused. He watches Wonwoo bring a hand to scratch at the back of his neck and Mingyu holds a hand to his own.

  


“ If you’re okay with it, if not I can-”

  


“ No, it’s okay, yeah, you can.”

  


Mingyu steps forward again, he isn’t sure how Wonwoo’s going to do this. He feels Wonwoo’s hands at the hem of his shirt and this time Mingyu flinches at the way Wonwoo’s touch sets fire to his skin.

  


“ This is fine, right?”

  


He takes Mingyu’s shirt off, setting it to his side. Mingyu nods, Wonwoo scoots a bit forward, spreading his legs to allow Mingyu closer.

  


“ Yeah, who wouldn’t want to be shirtless in a creepy place like this?”

  


Mingyu laughs lightly and Wonwoo’s eyes change, making his laughter die off.

  


Wonwoo’s hands are on Mingyu’s shoulders, pulling him down. Mingyu stops himself from falling, letting his arms support him on either side of Wonwoo.

  


Wonwoo’s breath is on his neck and from a someone else’s perspective, this situation looks completely different.

  


Mingyu waits for the usual prick of pain but it doesn’t come, instead he feels Wonwoo’s lips brush against his neck.

  


Mingyu’s about to say something when the pain hits.

  


“Ow-fuck, okay this hurts-shit-hurts way worse than the arm.”

 

Mingyu struggles a bit and Wonwoo’s hands shift, hugging Mingyu closer.

  


His teeth bite down harder and Mingyu can’t hold back a painful groan. One of his hands grip Wonwoo’s leg, nails digging into Wonwoo’s outer thigh.

  


Wonwoo’s lips are still on his neck, his body pressing closer to Mingyu’s. Mingyu can feel his arms shaking, his head resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

  


He feels Wonwoo’s legs close around Mingyu’s waist. Mingyu lifts his head off of Wonwoo, staring at the wall.

  


Wonwoo’s lips are off of him, he doesn’t move, neither does Mingyu. Wonwoo’s breathing is heavy and so is Mingyu’s but for a different reason.

  


Wonwoo’s hand is at the back of Mingyu’s neck, his fingers entangled in part of Mingyu’s hair.

 

Mingyu’s heart is beating loud, blood rushing in his ears, he feels a bit dizzy. Wonwoo’s lips are back on Mingyu’s neck, leaving feather like kisses up to Mingyu’s jaw. Mingyu’s eyes widen.

  


Wonwoo’s hands tug a little at his hair, and Mingyu feels Wonwoo roll his hips forward once, grinding against Mingyu, he feels a moan bubbling at the back of his throat as Wonwoo moves once more. His nails digging deeper into Wonwoo’s thigh.

  


Wonwoo pulls back, his forehead touching Mingyu’s. Their noses are barely touching. Mingyu can see Wonwoo’s eyes are still black.

  


Mingyu doesn’t know what to do, Wonwoo leans forward, kissing him. Metal is all Mingyu tastes. Their lips moving against each other in a more eager way than Mingyu would like.

 

Mingyu feels Wonwoo’s teeth bite his bottom lip, he frowns, knowing Wonwoo’s drawn blood, that and he can feel Wonwoo’s tongue swiping over his bleeding lip, taking it in his mouth and sucking.

  


Mingyu opens his mouth, letting Wonwoo deepen the kiss. Even if this isn’t really Wonwoo right now.  Mingyu’s hand comes up to Wonwoo’s shoulder leaning him back, Wonwoo hugs Mingyu, bringing Mingyu down with him. He arches his back, trying to feel Mingyu again.

  


‘this isn’t right.’

  


Mingyu breaks the kiss, earning a disappointed noise from Wonwoo. Mingyu stares down at him, waiting for Wonwoo to snap out of this.

  


Wonwoo’s hands drag down Mingyu’s torso, his hands stop at Mingyu’s belt, quickly undoing it.

  


Mingyu stops him. He steps away from Wonwoo, breathing loud. Wonwoo sits up, he blinks and then his eyes are normal again.

  


The two stare at each other in silence for what feels like hours. This isn’t how Mingyu wanted things to go between them.

  


“ Oh good you two are still here, Mingyu I-wow...uh this is a bad time right?”

  


Mingyu looks at Woozi at the entrance. He walks to Wonwoo, grabbing his shirt, holding it at his side.

  


“ It’s fine, what do you need?”

  


He turns to Woozi, the sound of the dryer beeping echos. Mingyu shuts it off.

  


“ Holy shit Mingyu, what is that?”

  


It hits Mingyu that Woozi is looking at his unhealed bite mark.  Woozi is right beside him in seconds, turning Mingyu’s head away to get a better look.

  


“ Is that a bite mark..?”

  


Woozi’s looking at Wonwoo now, Mingyu watches as Woozi’s eyes widen at the blood smeared on Wonwoo’s lips.

  


“Mingyu what kind of cannibalistic fuckery is this?”

  


Woozi’s voice is loud and Mingyu rolls his eyes, he looks at Wonwoo staring at the floor.

  


“ Are you going to hypnotize him or can he know?”

  


“ Mingyu what the hell are you talking about?”

  


Mingyu ignores Woozi, waiting for Wonwoo’s response.

  


“ He can know.”

  


Wonwoo’s voice is quiet and Mingyu nods slowly, finally meeting Woozi’s questioning gaze.

  


“ Wonwoo’s a vampire.”

  


“ Again with this bullshit Mingyu, no, Wonwoo is not a vampire, he’s just some sick fuck with a biting kink okay, we need to go put some antiseptic cream on that.”

  


Wonwoo pushes himself off the washing machine. He looks down at Woozi, getting very close to him. Mingyu can’t see Wonwoo’s face but judging from Woozi’s expression, he’s proving that he’s a vampire.

  


“ I...I need to sit down.”

  


Mingyu nods understandably, he goes to help Woozi but is left hanging, Woozi sits on the floor, head in his hands.

  


“ Thank you Wonwoo,  for traumatizing me, is it alright to mail you my therapists bill? I’m going to do it anyway. Mingyu, help me up.”

  


Mingyu bends down, helping him up.

 

“ let’s sit over here okay? I have to get this healed and then I’ll take you back to your dorm.”

 

Woozi manages to nod and sits on one the chairs lining the wall.

  


Mingyu makes his way back to Wonwoo. He doesn’t say anything, waiting for Wonwoo to heal him.

  


“ I’m sorry.”

  


Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo.

  


“ It wasn’t really you right?”

  


Wonwoo meets Mingyu’s gaze, his mouth parted, his brings a finger to his mouth, biting down so he can heal Mingyu.  

  


‘It was me.’

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

*packs my belongings and moves under a rock*, I apologize if that was horrible lmao, I have never written a kiss scene or smut or anything like that tbh the shower scene was so hard to write, so as a future warning the smut might be bad y’all. As always I appreciate comments, srsly, feedback is amazing. i wrote the last couple thousand words without sleep so hopefully there isn’t too many typos, i have a cat on me rn so like, i’m trying to type this as fast as i can.  Annnnnyyyhowwwww, i hope everyone likes this chapter and thank you so much for sticking with this story and leaving so many comments and kghskghskalghkasga; seriously thank you, lmao i say this every chapter but i am forever grateful for y’alls views and such. Thank you thank you thank you ^.^ one more apology for the late update even tho i’m not on a set schedule for updating but yea, soorrryyy~ last note, holy chiz, this chp is a lil over 8k, lmao i feel like im just making each chp longer than the last.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“ I told you he didn't like me.”

 

Wonwoo smiles lightly. Junhui stares at him with a vacant expression before holding open his door wider, letting Wonwoo walk into the room.

 

Wonwoo glances at the messy bed, clothes strewn across Junhui's floor. He looks at the closed bathroom door then to Junhui putting on a shirt. Connecting the dots, he scrunches his face, not being fond of the smell of sex when he's on the verge of tears.

 

“ Is Minghao here?”

 

He asks already knowing the answer. Junhui turns back to Wonwoo nodding. Wonwoo pulls his sleeves down, covering his hands. He feels awkward being here now. Junhui doesn’t seem to care.

“ You've slept with him more than once..”

 

Wonwoo says out loud on accident, Junhui shrugs.

 

“ I've slept with you more than once, what's your point?”

 

Wonwoo gives him a quizzical glance.

 

“ That's different and you know it. If you two are a thing now this could be dangerous, his mom-”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is panicked, Junhui waves his hand in the air, dismissing what Wonwoo was saying, he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“ Don't worry about it.”

 

Junhui’s voice is stable, Wonwoo sighs, giving up on talking about Minghao with him, not by his choice but, because he knows Junhui doesn't want to talk about it now, which means they won't talk about it ever. There’s a lot of things they never talk about.

 

“So, what happened?”

 

Junhui's words are quick, giving Wonwoo the impression that he shouldn't stay long. Wonwoo sits down on the edge of Junhui's bed anyway.

 

“ I was feeding and uh I.. _kind_ _of_ kissed him and stuff?”

 

Junhui raises a brow, more interested in the conversation than before, he walks over and sits next to Wonwoo.

 

“And stuff?”

 

Wonwoo stiffens, playing with his hands on his lap.

 

“ Yeah-anyway, he thinks it wasn't me, it was me but, I guess me looking like _that_ , I scared him maybe? He didn't look happy okay-so obviously he hates me right?”

 

Wonwoo doesn't look at Junhui knowing he's rolling his eyes at Wonwoo. Junhui sighs.

 

“ First of all, he doesn't hate you. Did you explain to him _why_ our eyes change..? Hungry, angry, horny-you know what changes it, maybe if you would've told him everything, you wouldn't be sitting here with that sullen look on your face.”

 

Junhui sounds way too nonchalant for Wonwoo’s liking, he frowns at Junhui.

 

“ You said not to tell him everything though.”

 

Junhui frowns a little bit, he puts an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder, bringing Wonwoo closer to him. Wonwoo doesn’t  reject the skinship but isn’t in the mood for being touched.  

 

“ I did say that, didn't I? My bad, want me to blow you? It'll cheer you right up.”

 

Junhui sing-songs, Wonwoo sighs. He shrugs Junhui's arm off of him and stands up.

 

“ I'm going to leave now.”

 

Junhui laughs standing up with Wonwoo.

 

“ Okay-okay, look, he still likes you Wonwoo,give him time to sort out his thoughts before you talk to him alright? I swear this kid overthinks more than you.”

 

Wonwoo gives Junhui a doubting look, not believing anyone could over think more than himself. He stands in place, shifting his weight. Wonwoo weighs his options, he could talk things out with Mingyu, maybe try and figure out if Mingyu likes him too. Or-the option Wonwoo prefers more-he could go back to the dorm and hope Mingyu isn’t there and then sleep.

 

He takes a deep breath and looks up at Junhui.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

 

Junhui stares at Wonwoo annoyed.

 

“ You need to talk to him, you can’t just not talk and hope everything works out.”

 

Wonwoo kicks at the floor lightly, giving in to what Junhui is saying. He was kind of hoping he could do that. He avoids Junhui’s gaze.  

 

“ Fine, how long do I wait? Like, a day or-”

 

The bathroom door opens and Wonwoo shuts up. Minghao walks out in some sweatpants Wonwoo recognizes as a pair similar to one Junhui owns. He wants to give Junhui a look but ignores the feeling. Wonwoo looks to Minghao staring directly at him with an unreadable expression. Fear kicks into Wonwoo’s system.

 

It's quiet in the room, Wonwoo breaks the eye contact as quickly as it started, staring down at his hands. He doesn't know if he should or if it’s even okay for him, to bow at Minghao or run far away,  his instincts say to run. In the end he chooses to stay still as Minghao sits down at Junhui's desk, not looking away from Wonwoo.

 

“ _Wow_ , this is more awkward than I imagined. Okay bye-bye Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui motions to the door and Wonwoo has slight trouble making his feet move, relief flooding into him when his legs start working and he gets to leave this room without a word from Minghao.

 

“ Hey, it’ll be okay, just give him some time to figure his own shit out.”

 

Junhui almost whispers to Wonwoo as he’s pushing him out into the hall.

 

He frowns and Junhui gives him a reassuring smile and Wonwoo sucks in a breath not feeling reassured in the least. He decides not to deal with Mingyu tonight since he’s too busy worrying about the situation in front of him.

 

Wonwoo knows Junhui won't talk to him about Minghao, he also knows Junhui can feel Wonwoo's uneasiness about their relationship.

 

“ We’re safe, right?”

 

Wonwoo's voice is hushed even though he knows Minghao can hear him. Junhui briefly looks back into his room, he meets Wonwoo's eyes, nodding once. It's enough for now to calm Wonwoo down. Wonwoo can tell his thoughts will be troubled with this later. Junhui’s confidence can only last a short time with Wonwoo.

  


Junhui closes the door and Wonwoo walks down the hall aimlessly. His worries are building and all he wants to do is sleep them away.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“This is fucked up Mingyu, _really_ fucked up, I-I have no words honestly, just-what the fuck?”

 

Mingyu leans by his door, watching Woozi pace by Mingyu's bed. Woozi couldn't make it to his own dorm, he started panicking in the hall, making random freshmen freak out, so, to avoid further public disturbance, Woozi’s currently in Mingyu’s room where Wonwoo could come back to at any moment and witness Woozi having a mental breakdown.  

 

Mingyu's mind still feels numb. He brings a hand up to his mouth, brushing over his lips. He drops his arm to his side, focusing on Woozi, now isn't the time to think about Wonwoo.

 

“ I know it is, but- wait, what are you doing?”

 

Woozi’s kneeling on the floor, he pulls Mingyu's suitcase out from under the bed. Woozi stands up, throwing it onto Mingyu’s bed.

 

“ You're not staying here, switch roommates-leave campus even, I don't care, you're not staying in this room, not with that.”

 

Mingyu stands up straight.

 

“ Are you insane?”

 

“ Are you?!”

 

Mingyu stares wide at Woozi. The two stand in silence, Woozi runs a hand through his hair, sighing.

 

“ Look...this isn't okay Mingyu, you live with a fucking vampire-something that shouldn't even exist-your roommate sparkles in sunlight I-”

 

“He doesn't sparkle, is twilight seriously the only vampire movie you've seen?”

 

Woozi rolls his eyes.

 

“ Shut up, I have a bad feeling Mingyu. Remember Vernon’s eighteenth birthday? When him and Soonyoung brought out those weird ass four loko drinks or whatever? I have the same exact bad feeling now as I did then.”

 

Mingyu doesn't try and remember that repressed memory. He takes what Woozi is saying into consideration, he knows how Woozi is feeling right now, more or less.

 

Maybe Mingyu's too involved with Wonwoo, his way of thinking has changed, he doesn't feel afraid anymore. He thinks back to how insane Joshua seemed to him and laughs internally at himself and how he’s become.

  


“ I know how messed up this seems, but please, take a deep breath, I can't explain anything if you're hyperventilating.”

  


Woozi glares at him but does it anyway.  He shakes his head at the ground.

 

“ You don’t need to explain anything Mingyu, he was attacking you, he _drank_ your blood. Are you aware of how insane this is or are you just thinking with your dick? That's really what it seems like, I don't know when you lost your mind but I'm not going to allow you let this-this thing drink your blood because you're wanting to fuck it.”

 

Mingyu feels his body getting warmer, hands closing into fists. He sighs.

 

“ Wonwoo is still a person, someone I care about, Woozi. So he drinks blood to survive, what's the big deal?”

 

He glances at Woozi, who's looking at him like he’s said the most ridiculous thing ever. Mingyu knows what he just said didn't do shit to change Woozi’s feelings. It's a useless argument that Mingyu has let his emotions take over,  throwing his brain away. Woozi suddenly laughs.

  


“ I should be okay with this because you like him? I'm supposed to sit here and wait for the day he kills you when you're letting him drink your blood? What do I tell people when you're dead? You think I'll be able to tell the cops, ‘his vampire roommate sucked all the blood out of his body’?”

  


Woozi's jaw clenches and Mingyu looks at Wonwoo's desk.

 

“Stop being so dramatic. He won't kill me Woozi, besides, he asks before he feeds.”

 

Woozi scoffs, he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“ How nice of him to get your consent.”

 

Woozi looks on ahead at Wonwoo's side of the room.

 

Mingyu opens his mouth but doesn't find any words.

 

“ What do you even know about Wonwoo..? You aren't rational right now Mingyu, your mind is clouded by your feelings for him, you're not going to see this the way I do.”

 

Woozi's voice is tired. Mingyu feels like he's a child, he's used to Woozi being his voice of reason but it's like he thinks Mingyu isn’t capable of taking care of himself.

 

“ I'm not letting my feelings for Wonwoo control me okay, yeah, I like him and that's.. _probably_ the reason why I haven't gone to the police. Listen, I promise to leave this all if I feel endangered okay? You need to have some faith in me.”

 

Mingyu has a helpless feeling twisting in his gut as he looks  at Woozi, who reaches over and grabs one of Mingyu's pillows.

 

Mingyu stares at Woozi walking towards him confused, then the realisation hits him and Mingyu quickly throws his hands up to protect his face.

 

“You-”

 

_Hit._

 

“Are so-”

 

_Hit._

 

“-Stupid!”

 

_Hit._

Woozi plops back down on Mingyu's bed, abused pillow falling out of his hands, he stares at the floor in defeat. Mingyu lowers his hands, his lips in a thin line.

 

“How many of these things are there here? Earlier, those names you listed off, is that all of them?”

 

Mingyu stares at Woozi annoyed.

 

“ Stop calling them things, Jihoon.”

 

Woozi looks up at Mingyu, frown deepening on his face and Mingyu's anger is growing.

 

“ Just repeat the names, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu huffs, he could tell Woozi that there’s a whole bunch off campus, just to see the look on his face, but he decides not too.  

 

“Minghao, Seungkwan, Junhui, and Jeonghan..and Wonwoo but you already knew that..that's all of them.”

 

Woozi looks up at Mingyu wide-eyed.

 

“That Jeonghan, he doesn’t have long hair d-does he?”

 

Mingyu nods and Woozi’s burning a hole in the ground with his gaze, Mingyu leans back on the door, feeling tired of this conversation.

 

He doesn't really know what to say now, it's not like him and Woozi are fighting but the tension is clear in the air and Mingyu doesn't like this.  Woozi continues to stare at the ground, Mingyu sighs.

 

“ What's wrong?”

 

Woozi shakes his head and Mingyu gives up, he goes over to his dresser, grabbing a new shirt.

 

“Seungcheol fucking dated a vampire.”

 

Mingyu throws the shirt on top of his dresser, quickly pulling on a hoodie. He glances over at Woozi.

 

“ Does he know that?”

 

“How should I know?”

 

Woozi’s glaring at the ground now. Mingyu shrugs.

 

“ I don't know you're dating the guy.”

 

Woozi lets out an empty laugh.

 

“ You're right Mingyu, Seungcheol would've totally brought up his ex being a vampire.”

 

Woozi falls back onto Mingyu's bed.

 

“ You two have talked about Jeonghan before right? What was Seungcheol like during that?”

 

Woozi rests an arm over his eyes, he shrugs.

 

“ I don't know, normal? As normal as you can be when mentioning an ex? He said it was over ages ago and now they're just acquaintances..”

 

Mingyu sits down on his bed, he glances down at Woozi.

 

“ Do you know why they broke up?”

 

It's not like Mingyu really cares to know why, he's just trying to take Woozi’s mind off of Wonwoo.

 

“ Something about keeping things from each other-I don't know for sure, he like vaguely went over it and I didn't press for more.”

 

Mingyu pokes at Woozi's stomach, Woozi swats away his hand before sitting up.

 

“ Sounds like Jeonghan never told him, if they broke up over that then Seungcheol probably knew he was hiding something. We could always ask Jeonghan too.”

 

Woozi glares at him and Mingyu nudges him with his shoulder, glad that the tension isn’t as thick between them as before.

 

“ We're done talking about this-about me. I'm serious when I said I wanted you out of this room Mingyu, start packing your shit, I'll text Wooshin, tell him to sleep somewhere else tonight.”

 

Woozi stands up, going over to Mingyu's dresser, ripping out clothes and throwing them onto Mingyu's bed. Mingyu crosses his arms, looking up at Woozi, a small pout on his lips at the mention of Wooshin.

 

“ Your roommate already hates me, I doubt he'll let me sleep in his bed.”

 

Woozi pauses, he stares at the wall.

 

“ Then sleep on the floor.”

 

Before Mingyu can open his mouth to complain, Woozi's turned his attention to Wonwoo’s side of the room. He walks over to Wonwoo’s desk, opening the top drawer.

 

“ What are you? Woozi you can’t just-what are you even looking for?”

 

Mingyu stands up, eyes widening at Woozi taking out a few of Wonwoo’s notebooks. he flips  through the pages before closing one, tossing it back into the drawer.

  


“...Anything really, aren’t vampires supposed to be filled with years and years of sadness? Where’s this things angsty journal? What am I even saying..I’m insane, I’ve gone insane because my best friend wants to fuck a corpse. Do you see the type of shit you make me deal with?”

  


Mingyu huffs at Woozi.

 

“ I’m not making you do anything, Wonwoo will be back soon.”

 

He makes his way over to Wonwoo’s desk when Woozi ignores  him, Mingyu watches as Woozi begins going through Wonwoo’s dresser.

 

Mingyu quickly puts the rest of Wonwoo’s notebook’s back into place, shutting the drawer.

  


He's not exactly stopping Woozi from doing this and Mingyu already feels the guilt of that pooling in his stomach. He can’t help but feel curious about Wonwoo and since he doesn’t really have any personal items out in the open, maybe Mingyu doesn’t feel as bad about this as he should.

 

“ Does he not own anything with color..?”

Woozi leaves the drawer open after criticizing Wonwoo’s wardrobe, various sleeves falling over the edge. Mingyu quickly puts the clothes back, not having time to re-fold them because Woozi’s walked past him and over to Wonwoo’s bedside table.

 

Mingyu watches as Woozi shuts the drawer harder than Mingyu would like. Woozi sits down on the edge of Wonwoo's bed. He looks at Wonwoo's pillows. The sloth sits behind one, almost squished between the bed and wall.

 

Mingyu looks at Woozi confused as to why he's grabbing the sloth. There’s a bad feeling in his gut. He didn't notice the pair of scissors in Woozi's hand until it was too late and the back of the sloth was being ripped open.

 

Stuffing falls to the floor and Mingyu continues to watch in horror as Woozi tosses aside the stuffed animal after finding nothing. The plush heart inside having fallen and now being squished under Woozi's shoes.

 

Mingyu is horrified, he can feel tears spring to his eyes.

 

“ What could he have hid in that Woozi?”

 

Woozi looks at Mingyu and shrugs.

 

“ Nothing, to be honest I just hate that thing.”

 

 Mingyu glares at Woozi.

 

“I fucking hate you right now, help me pick up the stuffing.”

 

Mingyu steps closer to Wonwoo's bed, picking up the stuffing while Woozi remains sitting. He’s staring at Mingyu, slightly taken aback by the younger’s teary eyes.  

 

“ Y-you can just sew it, not like I ruined it forever.”

 

Mingyu pauses, looking up at Woozi picking at his nails. He lets out a forced laugh.

 

“ Right after I learn to sew,  I will. This was really childish of you, I think you should go before Wonwoo comes bac-”

 

“I'm being childish? Me? He's the one with that ugly ass stuffed animal on his bed.”

 

Mingyu stands, placing the stuffing carefully on top of the sloth before picking it up, hugging it close to his chest as he walks to his own bed setting it down.

 

“ Yes and you’re the one who had a temper tantrum and ruined it.”

 

Mingyu goes to his desk, bending down to the bottom drawer where he’s put useless items, random pens and sticky notes, student loan bills, and hopefully if his memory is right, a small sewing kit his mother managed to sneak into his bag.

 

His hand sifts through the papers until it brushes over a small plastic container. Mingyu stands up straight, sewing kit in hand. He sits back down on his bed and stares at the kit. Not really knowing what to do now.

 

Woozi’s watching him with an amused expression. The two have stopped talking and Mingyu can’t be bothered to pick up the conversation, not when things seem normal between them again and definitely not when Wonwoo could be back any minute and he needs to perform emergency surgery right now.

 

Mingyu takes out his phone, maybe watching a tutorial first will help. He stares at the screen before tossing his phone somewhere on his bed. He doesn't have time to watch a tutorial.

 

“ How hard could it be?”

 

He mumbles under his breath as he snaps open the kit. Various colors of small bundles of thread stare back up at him. Mingyu vaguely remembers seeing his mother sew on buttons on a shirt, not like that’s enough to help him out now.

 

He takes out one needle, and some black thread. He’s smart enough to know that the white or pink thread would stand out too much against the stuffed animal’s fur. He pauses, and puts back the stuffing that fell out, figuring that might be a good idea to do before he actually sews this thing shut.

 

“ Thread the needle Mingyu.”

 

Woozi pipes up. Mingyu gives him an annoyed look.

“ I was getting there.”

 

“Oh were you now?”

Woozi’s on his phone now, Mingyu turns his attention back down. After a few tries, he manages to get the thread through the needle. He looks back up at Woozi, feeling lost.

 

“ Tie a few knots with the loose ends of the thread.”

 

Woozi sounds bored. Mingyu scratches the back of his neck. He sighs and does what Woozi’s told him.

 

He kind of knows what to do now. Mingyu weaves the needle through one side of the fabric. Pulling his hand up until the thread is stopped by the knots. He stares down confused.

 

“ It didn’t work.”

 

Mingyu feels Woozi’s eyes on him.

 

“ Did you thread it through both sides..?”

 

Mingyu frowns, he tries that and lets out a sound of understanding as the two sides start to close. He can see what he needs to do now to stitch this completely closed.

 

Mingyu smiles and Woozi mumbles something that sounds like ‘idiot’. His happiness dies out the second the door opens.

 

“ Oh god it’s back.”

 

He freezes at the sight of Wonwoo in their doorway. Woozi stands up from Wonwoo’s bed. Mingyu calls out Woozi's name in a warning matter. Wonwoo stares at the floor in front of Woozi.

 

“He's not taking this well.”

 

Wonwoo closes their door without saying anything.  Mingyu watches the two in front of him. ‘It was fine-Woozi was fine, why now, of all times does Woozi have to act like an ass?’

 

“ What were you expecting? For me to just offer my blood to you like Mingyu?

Wonwoo brings a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, Mingyu feels afraid, how stupid is Woozi? Provoking a vampire-well, to be fair, Mingyu hasn’t actually seen Wonwoo fight but the fact that he isn’t human might give him the upper hand.  

 

“I can’t deal with this right now, sorry.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles out and Mingyu’s still processing what he’s just said when Wonwoo takes a few steps forward, invading Woozi’s space.

 

Mingyu stares at Woozi’s now frightened expression, matching his own. He has a pretty good idea as to what Wonwoo is going to do.

 

Wonwoo’s hand cups under Woozi’s chin, making him stare straight on at Wonwoo, Woozi doesn’t look away, probably thinking he can still act tough to save his pride but from here, Mingyu can see Woozi’s hands shaking. He looks down, not really wanting to watch his friend get hypnotised again.

 

“ Everything Mingyu has told you about me..about all of the vampires here, forget it all Jihoon. You came over here to discuss this morning’s soccer practice. You were just leaving when I came back. This is our first time speaking to each other.” Wonwoo takes a few steps back, holding out his hand. “ It was nice meeting you, Jihoon.”

 

Mingyu stays still, he looks up in time to see Woozi blink once. He looks up at a smiling Wonwoo and shakes his hand.

 

“ Yeah..uhm you too, you can call me Woozi, everyone does.”

 

Mingyu’s lips part. Just like that, Woozi’s mind is wiped clean. His shock must still be clear on his face when Woozi meets his gaze.

 

“..what’s with that stuffed animal?”

 

Mingyu’s mouth forms a thin line. He looks down at the sloth, then back up at Woozi and shrugs. Woozi nods slow.

 

“ Uh...Right, well i’m going to go, you have fun with..whatever that is. Don’t forget we have practice tomorrow.”

 

Woozi exits their room, as soon as their door is shut, Wonwoo turns and stares at Mingyu’s lap.

 

“ Hey-I uh-listen, I can fix this.”

 

Wonwoo steps closer to him and Mingyu wants to disappear. He watches as Wonwoo picks up the stuffed animal, cradling it.

 

Mingyu can hear his heart beating in his ears.

 

“What happened?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice sounds strained. Mingyu stands up, Wonwoo steps back.

 

“ Woozi-well he, he kind of took some scissors and-I’m not really sure? He got angry and he took it out on your...uhm..he just, he did something stupid and I’m fixing it. See? it’ll be like nothing happened, I promise.”

 

Wonwoo nods understanding. Mingyu can tell he’s upset. Though, he looks more tired than anything really.

  


Mingyu's heart is beating fast. Wonwoo walks over to his own bed, sitting down, his hands still holding the sloth.

 

Mingyu stays standing. He isn’t sure what to say right now. It’s awkward. He rubs the back of his neck. There's a lot they need to talk about. Mingyu isn't sure how to go about this, but they need to start somewhere.

 

“You didn't have to do that you know. I-I was talking to him Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo smiles lightly.

 

“Yeah, I saw... I have a lot on my mind right now and him knowing is not ideal at the moment.”

 

Mingyu doesn't know where Wonwoo went, if he went anywhere, after Mingyu had taken Woozi back to their dorm. He didn't really have time to think about what had happened at the laundry room, though, Wonwoo probably did.

 

He feels uncomfortable right now. There’s no way he can just bring that up when Wonwoo’s still staring down at the dead stuffed animal. A lot happened today and Mingyu’s a little out of it, He decides now is the time to sort everything out.  Mingyu coughs.

 

“ We uh-we should talk about some things.”

 

Mingyu bites his lip nervously. Wonwoo doesn’t react. Mingyu isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do seeing as Wonwoo hasn’t said anything.

 

His thoughts are too scattered right now, it’s hard to describe how Mingyu’s feeling. Wonwoo looks up at him, silencing Mingyu’s thoughts quickly.

 

“ I’m really tired right now.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is ringing in Mingyu’s ears. ‘He’s tired? So am I’, Mingyu hopes he doesn’t sound desperate here. He knows he should stop talking and wait for when Wonwoo’s ready. He knows this. Doesn’t stop him from talking though.

 

“ Yeah, I see that but-we really do need to talk about-”

 

“ I said I’m tired Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t stop staring at him. Mingyu somehow feels smaller under Wonwoo’s gaze. Wonwoo thought that his tiredness was just him being tired of his situation, not physically being tired, it’s late, it makes sense.

 

“ I understand that but, that doesn’t change the fact that we need to sort some things out.”

 

Mingyu can feel himself getting frustrated. He stiffens when Wonwoo stands up, sloth falling to the floor.

 

“ I don’t want to talk right now. I want to sleep.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, forgetting everything for a moment,  concern clear on his face.

 

“ Have you been eating enough?”

 

Wonwoo frowns, after the accident from last night his hunger has only been growing, he’s been ignoring the feeling. After a few seconds he shakes his head ‘no’. He can feel himself starting to get angry, this isn’t the time to be craving Mingyu.

 

“ I just don’t want to think right now okay? Please drop this, I want to-”

 

“ You want to sleep. I get it.”

 

Mingyu’s voice is hurried. He walks to their door, putting on his coat. Wonwoo stays quiet.

 

“ So sleep, I forgot something in the locker room, I’ll be back. Night.”

 

The door shuts and Wonwoo’s left alone. Strangely no longer tired.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


Wonwoo's eyes open slow. It's dark in their room. The blinds were left open letting moonlight stream in, pooling across his body.

 

After Mingyu left, Wonwoo lied down, uncomfortable in his clothes but he didn't get up and change, he closed his eyes and found himself being grateful to have fallen asleep when he wanted to.

 

He was grateful, but now he’s awake and reality has set in. He sits up, patting down his hair, body feeling stiff. He looks across the room at Mingyu's empty bed. Wonwoo stares at the wall, not thinking. He looks above his desk at the wall clock, it's a little past five a.m.

 

Wonwoo's eyes grow wide.

 

“ Shit, our laundry.”

 

   *^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu falls back down onto the grass. Panting, his shirt sticking to his back, arms spread, palms pressed down against the ground. The grass is damp with morning dew.

 

The field lights aren't on, having shut off around three but Mingyu continued to run around the track. Mingyu hadn't planned on staying out this long, he was on his way to the locker room when Nakta, a senior on the team called out to him from the field.

 

Before he knew it, Mingyu was helping him clean up. Nakta had left the rest of cleanup duty to him after a few minutes and Mingyu didn't have a problem with it.

 

Something to keep his mind busy. There were still some soccer balls left on the field and Mingyu didn't want to go home so he spent the majority of the night doing a combination of actual practice and when his mind became too loud to even kick a soccer ball around lazily, he would jog, hoping to outrun his thoughts.

 

He couldn't go back to their room and sleep even if he wanted to,  what had felt like their first ever fight or really just a disagreement, worried Mingyu too much, he wouldn’t even know what to say when he got back. He doesn’t even know if Wonwoo’s seeing this the same way he is.

  


Either way, Mingyu didn't like how things were left with Wonwoo, even though Mingyu was the one to leave, he still feels anxious seeing Wonwoo again.

  


He closes his eyes, breathing in deeply, trying to steady his heartbeat. Mingyu listens to the trees rustling in the wind. His sweat starting to feel cool against his skin.

  


Mingyu hears footsteps and he would be alarmed but with how he's feeling right now, he doesn't care if someone's about to murder him, as long as he doesn't have to face Wonwoo again, he's fine with whatever.

 

There's a sudden weight on his stomach, making Mingyu let out a groan as he opens his eyes.

 

He looks down at his chest, a laundry bag-no, their laundry bag on top of him. Mingyu glances to his side, eyes trailing upwards until he's staring at Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu sits up immediately, laundry bag falling off of him. Wonwoo stares at him.

 

“ I brought our laundry.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is quiet, Mingyu nods. He doesn't say anything as he brings his knees closer to his chest. His heart rate has returned to normal-as normal as it is when he's in front of Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo sits down next to him cross legged, the wind starts blowing a bit stronger. Mingyu squints, looking at Wonwoo.

 

He should say something. Mingyu doesn't know what though.

 

Wonwoo looks at him then and Mingyu stops breathing. He wants to look away but he can’t.

 

“ I might need to feed.”

 

 _‘oh'_ , Mingyu looks down at his feet, not really knowing what he was wanting Wonwoo to say, he holds out his arm, not waiting to hear if Wonwoo's wanting to bite somewhere else. He’s so used to this now.

 

Wonwoo Isn't moving and Mingyu looks at him. It occurs to Mingyu that Wonwoo didn't ask for Mingyu to do this, that he offered on his own. Mingyu slowly places his arm at his side, maybe that was too forward of him, Wonwoo hasn’t exactly been too open about all this, Mingyu doesn’t know if offering himself like this, is okay.

 

Mingyu clears his throat. Wonwoo's eyes are glued to the ground.

 

“ I know that we need to talk…”

 

Wonwoo's voice is too quiet making him feel like it's been lost in the wind. Mingyu only nods, agreeing.

 

“ It’s just that, now isn't a good time, there's a lot going on with me..I'm sorry.”

 

Mingyu's staring at him, what Wonwoo’s just said, sounds like he’s rejecting Mingyu even though Mingyu never said anything about liking him.

 

“ It's okay.”

 

The two sit still, looking anywhere but each other. Mingyu’s staring at the sky. It's cloudy but the sun's starting to rise, lighting up the sky in a way that confuses you on whether or not it's morning or evening. Wonwoo said he had a lot on his mind and Mingyu musters up a lot of courage to say this.

 

“ I can listen to your worries, if you-you want me to you know...”

 

Mingyu’s face is red and Wonwoo tries not to point it out, he looks down at his hands, a small smile on his lips.

 

“ There's a lot.”

 

Mingyu say’s it’s okay again,  Wonwoo can hear Mingyu’s heart calming more. His body language appearing more comfortable. Mingyu relaxes, arms behind him, supporting himself up, legs crossed like Wonwoo's.

 

He takes one last look at Mingyu before sucking in a breath.

 

“ I-there's a bunch of overly complicated shit that comes with being like this. I was turned into this, for the ones like me, it's a bit less complicated, I guess.”

 

Mingyu nods along like this is new information. If he's being honest here, this could be partly be taken as new. He mentally thanks Seungkwan for giving him some surface knowledge.

 

“Junhui's not like me. He was born like this and his family was too or something like that, he's a ‘pureblood’. I'm just, an accident, most of us turned are just that, and that's okay in the eyes of the ones in charge.”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu for a reaction. Mingyu quickly frowns, feigning confusion.

 

“ The ones in charge?”

 

Wonwoo nods quickly before continuing.

 

“ Yeah, there's not really a way to explain, to paint a picture in your mind, think of it like a ‘company’. There's a CEO, managers, office workers you know. It's something like that-there are things like that amongst vampires. The purebloods are divided as ‘Managers’ and they're all under this ‘CEO’. Us turned are like the ‘intern’s intern’.”

 

Wonwoo laughs a little. Mingyu wonders why Wonwoo didn't just say what Seungkwan said about there being a hierarchy but keeps quiet. There’s this strange feeling of empathy twisting in Mingyu's gut.

 

“ So who's the ‘CEO’?”

 

He doesn’t know if Wonwoo will tell him, but he still asks. Wonwoo bites his lip. His voice a bit quieter than before.

 

“ Minghao's mom.”

 

Mingyu feels genuine confusion now. Why didn't Seungkwan tell him this? He didn’t even mention Minghao at all. Mingyu’s frown deepens. Wonwoo's staring at him, wondering why Mingyu looks a little too understanding of all this. He shrugs it off and continues.

 

“ The way things are... there aren't too many internal issues, turned vampires aren't really met with much respect, to be honest we're just seen as background characters, there's so little of us that we aren't thought of a lot during meetings or any other serious shit. Basically we have no say in anything, which is fine by me. I don’t even go to the meetings, I just know all of this from Junhui and well-from others like me.”

 

Mingyu's expression doesn't change.

 

“ Why's Minghao's mom a worry of yours?”

 

Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek.

 

“ Minghao's the next in line to be in charge of-well everything. Junhui though…”

 

As soon as Mingyu hears Junhui, he can feel himself scowl.

 

“ Junhui Isn't exactly involved with anything anymore, but he's still apart of his family and if something were to happen to Minghao, the next in line would be Junhui's mom and if she’s unable to do it, It's Junhui who's next and so on.”

 

Mingyu's confused again.

 

“ Okay, I kind of understand but, how does Junhui come into play here?”

 

Mingyu asks casually and can feel Wonwoo stiffen next to him.

 

“ Sleeping with your boss's son can never be good.”

 

Mingyu parts his lips, mumbling an agreement. Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh.

 

“ Dating and all that between the families is fine- if all parties involved are from unimportant ones that is. There are plenty of people who marry into a higher spot all the time-usually it’s arranged but, those two, this isn't a serious relationship or maybe it is-I don't really know. Either way, if Minghao’s mom finds out, bad things will happen.”  

 

Mingyu wants to snort at how cheesy this sounds. He takes a breath, calming himself at Wonwoo’s seriousness.

 

“ Could you be a bit more specific at what will happen?”

 

Wonwoo glances at Mingyu before shrugging and looking away.

 

“ I wish I could but, I don’t know for sure, whatever happens-it won’t be good okay? There are rules for the purebloods of higher status. Minghao’s not supposed to be involved with anyone romantically-most of them aren’t, his mom says it distracts them from their training or whatever. After a few years of being in a position of power is when they can date or so I heard. If you break the rules-I don’t know why, but death is a pretty common punishment.”

 

Mingyu looks to his side. There’s a few morning joggers are out already. Mingyu’s going to have to get ready for soccer practice soon.

 

“ Why Junhui’s doing this, I have no idea, but he doesn’t seem like he’ll be done with Minghao anytime soon.”

 

Mingyu turns back to Wonwoo, frowning.

 

“ But wouldn’t Junhui be the only one getting punished, why does it worry you-aside from him being your friend...or is that the only reason?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head ‘no’ making Mingyu’s frown deepen.

 

“ He’s not just a friend.”

 

Mingyu’s stomach drops at that. He’s aware of the relationship between those two but this is the first time Wonwoo’s said anything about it.

 

“There’s this bond between the one who turns you. It’s hard to explain but basically they’re connected to you.”

 

Mingyu tires not to look relieved that Wonwoo wasn’t talking about sleeping with Junhui, just more vampire business.

 

“ Junhui will always know where I am or how I’m feeling-it’s really annoying if you ask me but, if he dies..? A part of me will die too. That is, if i’m allowed to live after he’s gone. Like I said earlier, I don’t belong anywhere, just because a pureblood vampire of higher class turned me, doesn’t mean shit, Junhui thought it would give me some importance but he was wrong.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t know how to feel about that first part. He thinks back to when Junhui told him that he was feeling a lot, as if Junhui could actually feel Mingyu’s emotions.

 

“ Can Junhui do that to any random person? Feel their emotions I mean, or is that something he can only do with you?.”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with curiosity.

 

“ He can do it to anyone, it’s just constant with me,why, has he said something to you?”

 

Mingyu quickly looks away from Wonwoo’s gaze, shaking his head ‘no’. Wonwoo sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Junhui promised me, that I could finish my schooling here without us packing up in the middle of the night and leaving but-”

 

Mingyu looks up alarmed.

 

“ Wait a sec-you aren’t-uhm...you guys aren’t in any danger right?”

 

Wonwoo shrugs and Mingyu Isn't feeling well.

 

“ Junhui says we aren’t but, he doesn’t exactly tell me everything. He knows what I’m thinking a lot but, I’ll never know how his mind works....I think we’re safe as long as Minghao’s mom doesn’t find out about those two.”

 

Wonwoo’s playing with blades of grass, plucking them from the ground and ripping off pieces of each blade. Some lands on Mingyu’s knee. He doesn’t brush them off.

 

“ We aren’t running away from anything, just, we don’t really stay in one place for long and I don’t want to leave here but, this thing with Minghao Junhui has started, It wasn’t part of the plan, you weren’t-”

 

Wonwoo stops talking and stands.  He didn’t even tell everything to Mingyu. He was supposed to explain himself for what happened at the laundry room. Now he’s too busy wanting to disappear at what he’s just said.

 

Mingyu sits up more.

 

“ What do you mean I wasn’t-”

 

“ Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu closes his mouth and looks behind him. Woozi’s a few feet behind them, carrying small plastic traffic cones meant to help with speed trials. He drops them to the ground after confirming it is Mingyu.

 

Mingyu stands watching Woozi bend down to tie his shoe. Wonwoo’s picking up their laundry bag avoiding both of them.

 

“ I stopped by your room but I guess you got here way earlier. Oh-hey Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo quickly nods to Woozi before walking away from the two. He feels as though he should go after Wonwoo. Instead, he stays in place, barely hearing what Woozi’s saying to him as he watches Wonwoo walk away.

 

It’s not like they won’t see each other again, after all,  they’re still roommates.

 

“-with him, are you?”

 

Mingyu blinks once, turning his attention back to Woozi, who's looking at him with a questioning gaze.

  


“ Sorry, what?”

 

Woozi shakes his head at Mingyu, sighing he repeats the question.

 

“ Are you in love with your roommate?”

 

More people are starting to show up, a few senior teammates make it onto the field, Mingyu avoids answering Woozi by greeting them as they begin to stretch.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ You never answered me.”

 

Woozi mumbles beside Mingyu as they walk to class. Mingyu’s too tired to even ask what Woozi’s talking about. He needs to sleep. The adrenaline from last night having died out ten minutes into soccer practice.

 

“ Min-hey, could you maybe stop looking dead and answer me?”

 

Mingyu tries to make sense of his surroundings. He looks through the door to the room they’re walking into. Music theory. Mingyu nods at no one, he must look insane right now but he only needs to make it through two more classes and then he’s done for the day.

 

When the two sit down, Woozi won’t take his eyes off of Mingyu. Mingyu decides now’s the time to try and speak.

 

“ What was the question again?”

 

Woozi glares at him. Mingyu takes out a textbook from his bag, staring at it for a little bit. He can’t really remember what happened on his way back to his dorm. He knows Wonwoo had already left for his classes and that he enough energy to change into something more presentable, though, a dress shirt with a hoodie over it doesn’t look that nice.

 

Mingyu frowns, it’s not the right book for this class.

 

“ Are you high right now..? This is like, the third time i’m repeating myself Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu wants to ask why Woozi’s always thinking he’s doing drugs, instead he shrugs, earning a hard punch to his shoulder. It wakes him up a bit.  

 

“ I’m not high, I didn’t sleep-at all. Just repeat the question, fourth time's the charm.”

 

Mingyu rubs his shoulder, waiting for Woozi to speak.

 

“ It’s ‘third time’s the charm’, nevermind, are you in love with Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu sucks in a breath. He thinks back to last night. When Wonwoo does that hypnotising thing, it’s basically like going back in time, getting a second chance at something. Mingyu can’t tell if that’s something cool or extremely frightening, ‘Wonwoo wouldn’t make it so I’d forget about him...would he?’, he looks up, remembering that he hasn’t answered Woozi yet.

 

“Uhm...I...what makes you ask?”

 

Woozi looks as though he’s about to hit Mingyu again, making Mingyu slowly flinch, trying to keep it subtle and failing as Woozi rolls his eyes at Mingyu.

 

Mingyu watches as Woozi plays with a pen in his hand, staring forward. The first time they had this conversation, Mingyu just flat out told Woozi about his crush.

 

“ I don’t know, he’s good looking I guess? Or maybe it’s because you longingly stared at him as he walked off and then continued to stare off into the distance of where he was.”

Mingyu looks away, mumbling ‘oh’. He sighs. Nodding once.

 

“ I like him-i’m not in love with him...I just really-really like him...”

 

Mingyu trails off, watching Woozi’s facial expression.

 

“ Well that's...new-for you I mean...you actually like him? Seriously?”

 

Mingyu nods, it shouldn’t come off as that much of a shock but Woozi’s really the only one he’s ever told about never having feelings for all the people he’s dated, so his reaction isn’t wrong Mingyu supposes.

 

He lays his head on the desk. He can’t make it through the whole day like he thought he could. The professor hasn’t arrived yet and Mingyu really wants to leave before she sees him.

 

Mingyu sits up quickly and sees Woozi flinch. He’s putting his things back into his bag when Woozi asks where he’s going. He stands, Woozi’s eyes following him up.

 

“ I’m about to pass out, I’ll talk to you later alright?”

 

Woozi looks concerned but Mingyu doesn’t stay long enough to hear Woozi’s worries about him. He exits the classroom, accidentally bumping into someone entering.  He’s too tired to apologize, not that it matters since the person didn’t react.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It’s almost five p.m when Wonwoo unlocks the door to his room, bag sliding off his shoulder in an instant and tossed to the side of his desk. He pauses. The body lying in the space between his and Mingyu’s bed suddenly becoming the prominent focus.

 

Mingyu’s body, Wonwoo panics, rushing towards Mingyu. He kneels to the ground and turns Mingyu onto his back, his hands go to Mingyu’s shoulders, shaking Mingyu and calling out his name.

 

He doesn’t understand why Mingyu was laying face down on their floor but his bag was a few feet away and the whole image didn’t look good.

 

Wonwoo keeps shaking Mingyu until Mingyu opens his eyes, he looks around confused then at Wonwoo who’s sighing in relief that Mingyu isn’t dead. ‘His heartbeat was just slow because he was asleep-he’s fine.’

 

“ The hell-Wonwoo? What’s wrong?”

 

Mingyu sits up, vocalizing a disgruntled groan, Wonwoo backs away, face red. He coughs.

 

“Nothing-uhm, why were you sleeping on the floor?”

 

Mingyu stares at him. He yawns into his elbow, and stands up.

 

“I guess I just passed out, didn’t have a chance to sleep last night..”

 

Mingyu sits on his bed. Wonwoo stands. He didn’t notice how tired Mingyu was this morning, he’s usually good at this type of stuff.

 

“ How long did you sleep?”

 

Wonwoo hopes Mingyu isn’t mad at him for waking him up.

 

“ I don’t know, maybe six hours-enough.”

 

Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, yawning again as he stands. He mumbles that he’s starving as he walks to the bathroom.

 

Wonwoo picks up Mingyu’s bag, setting it down on Mingyu’s bed. He should study-do something other than stand here, but he doesn’t move.

 

Mingyu steps out of the bathroom a second later, he’s leaning against the doorway looking at Wonwoo, appearing more awake. When Wonwoo turns, facing Mingyu is when Mingyu drops his gaze, a small smile on his face.

 

“ What?”

Wonwoo asks, mirroring Mingyu’s expression. Mingyu scratches the back of his neck.

 

“ I almost asked if you wanted to go get dinner or something but then I remembered you can’t really ingest anything other than blood.”

 

It had sounded funny in Mingyu’s head but now that he’s said it out loud,  he’s afraid he offended Wonwoo. Judging from Wonwoo’s expressionless face, which always looks sad to Mingyu, he has.

 

“ If it makes you uncomfortable to be the only one eating I won’t go but,  if not I don’t see why I can’t come along.”

 

Mingyu didn’t expect that. He quickly nods then shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“ No-yeah no, i’m cool with whatever I-it’s just that we didn’t really finish talking from earlier and I’m starving so..”

 

Wonwoo nods as Mingyu shifts his weight. Wonwoo motions to the door and Mingyu walks over, putting on his coat.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu’s been playing with his food for twenty minutes, he’s been keeping track of time. It’s more awkward than he had thought it’d be. It’s not like Wonwoo’s just been staring at him this whole time, he’s been reading across the table they’re sat at.

 

He gives up on eating, the utensils he was using clink against the table as he sets them down. Wonwoo looks at them, then to Mingyu.

 

“ You okay?”

 

Mingyu nods even though he isn't okay, he’s lost his appetite at the awkwardness. He won’t say that out loud.  He pushes his tray away from him, leaning forward.

 

“ I’m not as hungry as I thought. So..uh, should we like, continue where we left off?”

 

Wonwoo looks away. He’d rather not continue, but he can’t say no here-well he could-but he shouldn’t.

 

He’s not going to explain the meanings behind his eyes changing, he probably will never be able to, not to Mingyu at least.

 

Mingyu’s looking at him expectantly, Wonwoo’s throat feels dry. The smell of food around him makes his stomach churn. His disgust for it only heightens his thirst for Mingyu’s blood. He looks down at his hands.

 

“ I-uhm..”

 

“ You need to feed.”

 

Mingyu whispers to him, Wonwoo only nods. He hears Mingyu’s chair scrape against the ground, and then Mingyu’s hand is closing around his wrist, leading him through the cafeteria.

 

There aren't too many people around and no one’s really looking at them but Wonwoo still keeps his head down.

 

He doesn’t look up, not until he’s been led to what looks like the nearest bathroom. Mingyu shuts the door and Wonwoo watches him reach up and lock it.

 

Mingyu turns around and the confidence he had dragging Wonwoo into here with him is lost. His face feels red, someone must have seen them do this and now Mingyu’s embarrassed.

 

Woozi’s voice echos in his head about the gossip surrounding him and Wonwoo, hoping no one keeping up to date on that saw him drag Wonwoo into here. It’s not like he had a choice, this was the closest area where they won’t be seen.

 

There’s probably an easier way to do this though, how hard would it be for Wonwoo to make it back to their dorm without having anyone see his eyes? Mingyu can’t exactly take a guess, since he isn’t the one who has to avoid anyone seeing him like this.

 

“ I’m sorry.”

 

Mingyu snaps out of his head, looking down at Wonwoo. He doesn’t know why Wonwoo’s apologizing, or maybe he does, he doesn’t really know. During times like these, Mingyu usually ignores everything, even himself, just to get Wonwoo back to passing as human.

 

“ It’s okay, I don’t really know what triggered it this time but once you feed it’ll be okay.”

 

Wonwoo looks away from him shaking his head ‘no’.

 

“ That’s not-Mingyu, we were supposed to talk, instead I’m...I shouldn’t be doing this-shouldn’t be involving you with this side of me.”

 

Mingyu frowns, not understanding where this is coming from. Sure, Wonwoo’s been hesitant about doing this but he hasn’t told Mingyu that he was uncomfortable. The hesitation was only for a moment before Wonwoo would give in and feed, Mingyu never thought anything of it. ‘Is this also a worry of his?’ Wonwoo’s playing with the hem of his shirt, Mingyu takes one step closer to him.

 

“ Every time I’ve fed from you has been a mistake, a weakened point in the control i’ve had built for so long and I knew I shouldn’t have agreed the first time and I’m sorry for never telling you this but it has to stop. I shouldn’t be using you like this.”

 

Mingyu takes another step towards him, closing the distance. Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu with pleading eyes.

 

“ I was the one who first initiated this, Wonwoo, you have to remember that. I’ve been letting you drink my blood, not once have I felt used, if anything, i’m glad that I can help you. You’re my friend, i’m okay with doing this, so go ahead, I don’t know how long we have until someone needs to come in here.”

 

Mingyu felt slight regret and hoped to god that Wonwoo didn’t think Mingyu saying ‘friend’ meant Mingyu couldn’t have any romantic feelings for him. They are friends, sort of. Friends don’t really sleep in the same bed or shower together unless they’re really close and Wonwoo and Mingyu aren’t.

 

In terms of friendship, Mingyu and Wonwoo could be considered friends, but only ones that are in the same friend group and haven’t really hung out with just each other. Somewhere between acquaintances and actual friends. Wonwoo looks past him, then nods, agreeing that they don’t have much time to do this.

 

Neither of them are sure on what to do right now. Mingyu makes the first move by shrugging his hoodie off, not all the way, just off of his shoulders. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, just enough to reveal his shoulder.

 

Wonwoo’s staring at Mingyu with uncertainty. This is going to hurt and Mingyu isn’t sure why he didn’t just offer his arm again.  Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, hand resting on Mingyu’s shoulder, pushing his shirt off more. Wonwoo’s hands feel cool against Mingyu’s warm skin.

 

Mingyu tries not to yelp when Wonwoo’s teeth sink into his skin. Hands instinctively grab at Wonwoo’s back, pulling Wonwoo closer to him. The pain is almost as bad as the first time but it’s manageable.  

 

He can hear Wonwoo swallowing-more like gulping down his blood. He tries not to think about how eager Wonwoo is right now. Somewhere along the line of them doing this, Mingyu’s found himself slightly feeling nauseous at the smell of blood and just waiting for this to be over with. In a short time it will be, Wonwoo only takes a couple of minutes to feed.

 

Wonwoo’s other hand grips Mingyu’s arm, nails digging into his skin. Mingyu’s breath hitches, eyes wide as Wonwoo lifts his head only to bite down again, closer to Mingyu’s neck, taking in more blood.

 

Mingyu glances to his side, staring at himself in the mirror. Panic spreads throughout him. Wonwoo’s never bitten him twice in one feeding. His face is pale, feeling himself break into a cold sweat, Mingyu stiffens as Wonwoo’s grip on his arm tightens.

 

He’s starting to feel dizzy, the room’s spinning slightly and Mingyu can only nudge Wonwoo before he feels Wonwoo’s mouth leave his skin abruptly.

 

Wonwoo looks up at him, he blinks once, eyes going back to normal, fangs nowhere in sight. Wonwoo’s frowning, Mingyu’s eyes linger on his blood smeared mouth. He turns, taking a few steps towards the sinks.

 

His hands grip at the ledge, stabilizing himself. His breathing is echoing off the walls. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo through the mirror before he feels his legs giving out beneath him.

 

Wonwoo’s at his side in an instant, Mingyu can feel Wonwoo cleaning up the blood that's trailing down his chest.

 

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo brings a finger to his teeth, biting down to draw blood, he heals Mingyu then, but the rooms still spinning.

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing, feeling to dizzy to see.

 

“I'm so sorry.”

 

Mingyu nods, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“ It’s..alright, you really needed to feed huh?”

 

Wonwoo stays quiet, Mingyu’s head bumps up against the counter ledge. He opens his eyes to see Wonwoo looking at the ground, tissues covered in Mingyu’s blood crumpled up in his hand.

 

“Wonwoo-”

 

Mingyu shuts his mouth. Wonwoo looks at him.

 

“ No, I didn’t. I’m sorry Mingyu, I lost control. You’re just.. more addicting than I had thought.”

 

Mingyu finds himself smiling despite Wonwoo sounding so remorseful.

 

“ I know.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him confused.

 

“ You know what?”

 

Mingyu sits up more, he grimaces at his hands touching this floor.

 

“ Junhui told me about my blood-that sounds weird, but you get what I mean.”

Wonwoo frowns as he brings his sleeve to his mouth, wiping his face. Another thing Junhui has kept from him, speaking to Mingyu without him knowing. He wants to ask Mingyu everything Junhui’s told him but keeps quiet. Now isn’t the time, he has to get Mingyu back safely.

 

Mingyu decides to try and stand up on his own. Wonwoo’s quick to his feet, Mingyu sways a little, reaching out to Wonwoo’s shoulder, putting most of his weight onto Wonwoo.

 

No one has walked past the bathroom door. Wonwoo makes sure to make Mingyu look presentable as they try and walk out of here. He stuffs the bloodied tissue into his pants pocket, not having time to dispose of it.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

After Mingyu ate something he felt fine enough to stand by himself. The walk back from dinner wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was still quiet. It’s late when they get back to their dorm but that was because Wonwoo kept walking behind Mingyu, making him take breaks until he was thoroughly convinced Mingyu could make it home.

 

Once the doors shut, Mingyu’s feeling tired again and decides to get ready for bed. He heads to the bathroom, the light flickers on with a longer lag than before and Mingyu makes a mental note to change it soon.

 

He starts brushing his teeth, listening to Wonwoo throwing his coat onto his desk chair. Mingyu tries not to let out an annoyed huff at Wonwoo yet again not hanging it on the hook. He rinses out his mouth, running his toothbrush under the water.

 

Mingyu goes to turn off the water, his hand freezes. He stares at the sink counter.

 

“ Wonwoo..?”

 

His eyes get wider.

 

“ Yeah?”

 

“ Can you come here for a sec?”

 

He hears Wonwoo’s steps get closer until he’s standing in the doorway.

 

“ Everything okay..?”

 

Mingyu points at the counter. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything as he motions for Mingyu to come to him. Mingyu doesn’t hesitate, walking past Wonwoo out of the bathroom. Wonwoo leans forward, shutting the door.

 

“So..are you going to kill it or-”

 

Mingyu’s cut off by the look Wonwoo’s giving him.

 

“ No? N-no, let’s just ask someone else to.”

 

Mingyu nods agreeing without hesitation. He takes out his phone, scrolling past names. Vernon would take to long to get here so, Mingyu texts Woozi, begging him to come over and kill the spider that’s taken their bathroom hostage.

 

The two stand still, until a loud vibration is heard and Mingyu quickly unlocks his phone.

 

_Lol rip._

 

Mingyu sighs. Wonwoo looks at him, hope dying in his eyes.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

That’s how Mingyu and wonwoo find themselves sitting next to each other on Seokmin’s bed, staring ahead, watching as Seokmin and Hoshi laugh at them from Hoshi’s bed.

 

Mingyu’s had enough when Hoshi breaks into tears. He crosses his arms, glancing at Wonwoo who’s obviously in just as much pain as Mingyu is having to sit through this.

 

“Oh my god guys, it’s not that funny okay? Can we stay the night or what?”

 

Mingyu gets right to the point and Seokmin’s the first to calm down. He nods, wiping away Hoshi’s tears.

 

“ Y-yeah, sure.”

 

Seokmin manages out, Mingyu stands, showing a relieved expression to Wonwoo who was worried on the way here if this random sleepover was okay, even when Mingyu assured it was fine since those two barged into their room, they can do the same. Wonwoo was still hesitant.

 

Seokmin and Hoshi already looked like they were about to sleep. Hoshi’s getting under his covers and Seokmin follows suit, laying down next to Hoshi without a second thought. Mingyu looks at him confused.

 

“ What are you two doing?”

 

Mingyu asks, already fearing what the answer will be. Hoshi looks at Mingyu with the same annoyed expression he’s copied off of Woozi.

 

“ Sleeping? What’s the issue?”

 

Mingyu shifts his weight.

 

“ Why isn’t Seokmin sleeping in his own bed?”

 

Hoshi sits up, Seokmin looks at him confused. They both look to Mingyu who suddenly feels like he’s made everything weird.

 

“ So you and Wonwoo can have a bed? Wouldn’t you rather sleep somewhere comfy with the person you like Mingyu?”

 

Hoshi plops back down onto his pillow, phone held in front of his face, completely unaware of what he’s just said. Mingyu freezes. Seokmin looks at him, surprised. Mingyu doesn’t dare turn around to see Wonwoo’s expression.

 

Seokmin picks up his pillow, smacking Hoshi’s face. Hoshi sits up, pushing Seokmin.

 

“ What was that for? All I said was… _oh_..s-sorry Mingyu.”

 

Seokmin sighs. They both look at Wonwoo then to Mingyu. Their expressions don’t give Mingyu any hint as to how Wonwoo reacted.

 

“ ‘Kwon spoiler’ was supposed to be dead after high school Hosh.”

 

Mingyu wants to disappear.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Wowie that,,,that sure did happen heh. Sooo a little vampire info for this chp pls dont hit me for that ending lmao. also everytime i write an a/n I say sorry like 40 times, but yall….im so sorry this was a loooooong wait for an update. Hokay so first off, i had major MAAAJOORR writer’s block even tho i like planned out this whole thing i like didn’t have any motavation to write it, and THEN i fuckingggg,,,,,i wrote that junhao one shot thing and i jst, tht was so bad omf, anyway, i’ve jst been watching movies like everyday avoiding everything and like yea **_~procrastination~_ **.

Yall ever just look at the moles on Junhui's face and like cry,,,? Not saying i do tht,,,,jst askin for a friend,,,I don’t even like him...*trips* *thousands of screenshots from intouchables spill from pockets* fuck those aren’t mine i swear i’m just holding them for a friend i- *slips on a pile of his selfies* fu ck no they’re not mine i hate him i just- *more pictures fall out as i fall to my knees, desperately trying to pick them up* hang on a sec jUst LISTEN-

 

Anyway, this is a long long ass note bcuuuuzz, im really sorry, like i was just lazy, that’s all it was really, tbh im just gonna like keep writting really long chapters in hopes of it excusing my long waits between updates. Wowie i hit over 10k this chp. THis might not be edited to well since i jst really wanted to post it fast, so. Yea im jst very very sorry and thank you so much for sticking with this fic and yep. Thank you for  views kudos comments everything!!! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Mingyu continues to stare at the floor. Not even flinching when Hoshi’s shoulder accidentally brushes his side as he and Seokmin quickly scramble out of bed and grab their coats.

 

He can hear Seokmin’s voice muffled in his ears, something about needing to restock on monster since Hoshi drank all of them and the red bull.  An urgent matter Mingyu guesses, since finals month begins next week.

 

Obviously not just an excuse for those two to leave the room. Mingyu doesn’t blame them, he isn’t sure what he’s going to do now. Scream probably. All Mingyu hears is what sounds like Seokmin tripping and then Hoshi complaining.  Hoshi being smacked is next and then the quick shuffling of trying to get shoes on resumes.

 

His eyes are glued to the headband peeking out from under Hoshi’s bed when he returns to this world fully conscious in time to hear the door shut loudly.

 

Actually, being left alone with Wonwoo isn’t making Mingyu feel as relieved as he thought. He wonders if he should go after those two, hoping Wonwoo doesn’t chase after him but, Mingyu’s feet won’t move.

 

Wonwoo’s quiet behind him, so quiet it’s almost like he isn’t there anymore. Maybe vampires can actually disappear to another plane of existence when they don’t want to deal with something.

 

Mingyu contemplates asking Wonwoo if his little hypnotizing thing can work on himself. Anything that could make Wonwoo forget the last five minutes of his life would be extremely helpful to Mingyu right now. He can’t just stand here, so, ready to face this like an adult,  Mingyu takes a deep breath and turns around. He stares at Wonwoo’s shoes.

 

“ Wonwoo I…”

 

Mingyu’s words fail him when he meets Wonwoo’s gaze. He looks confused to put it simply and Mingyu doesn’t really understand what there is to be confused about here. Wonwoo looks away first, bad sign.

 

Was it not obvious to Wonwoo what Hoshi had said? He basically just told Wonwoo that Mingyu likes him. Or maybe he isn't confused, maybe Wonwoo frowning is him realizing that he doesn't actually like Mingyu the same way Mingyu likes him.

 

Even with the confirmation that Wonwoo likes him, Mingyu's doubting everything. To be fair he didn't actually see what had happened when Junhui got Wonwoo to admit his feelings. He only heard it, there's no telling if Wonwoo actually likes him, what if he just said he does to get Junhui to leave him alone?‘I have to leave right now.’ Mingyu’s panic meter has gone way past it’s red zone. He needs to run. His eyes frantically look around for an escape route.

 

The door’s too obvious that he’s running away, then again so is jumping out the window. It’s only the second floor, he could make it out ok. No, what if he hurts his ankle? Window out, door out...bathroom? Why not.

 

Mingyu doesn’t wait for Wonwoo to say anything, he himself, doesn’t say anything. With a quick pivot of his feet he’s walking to the bathroom, face dangerously red. Is this childish? Probably. Does Mingyu care right now? Not really.

 

He shuts the bathroom door without a second thought. Back sliding down until he plops down on the cold floor. For a few seconds everything is put on hold. Mingyu doesn’t think of what just happened, doesn’t choose to over analyze Wonwoo’s reaction, already having replayed it over in his head too many times to count on the walk here.

 

Instead, he chooses to stare at the tile lining the wall of Hoshi and Seokmin’s shower. It has a more yellow tint to it, their bathroom must be older than his and Wonwoo’s. Mingyu never really thought as to why Wonwoo was the one to clean their bathroom.

 

There was a time where he saw Wonwoo scrubbing at the shower wall but he didn’t think much of it, too distracted by Wonwoo himself to even notice possible blood stains he could’ve been trying to get out. Maybe their shower isn’t newer, just cleaner. How many things have gone over Mingyu’s head anyway? He runs a hand down his face, not wanting to think about that right now.

 

Wonwoo’s silence was a little too loud of a giveaway that what Mingyu’s thinking might just be correct. Wonwoo could like him, there’s a small possibility, but he doesn’t like him as much as Mingyu likes him. Something Mingyu knew for awhile but didn’t really think about it til now. there’s so much he hasn’t thought of.

 

Why is it like this? How could liking someone be this complicated? What if he never had to leave his old dorm, his old roommate. Would they have even met? Why is Wonwoo the one he likes? He didn’t ask for all this, to be honest he isn’t really apart of this is he? He can still just walk away can’t he?

 

There isn’t anything holding him down here, he and Wonwoo aren’t together the only thing that makes them anything is the fact that Mingyu knows something about Wonwoo not many do. That’s all it is.

 

What the hell is he thinking? Wonwoo didn’t just randomly tell Mingyu what he is. He didn’t force Mingyu into doing anything, why is Mingyu even feeling like he’s trapped here? No one is pressuring him, no one has pressured him into anything.

 

Everything that’s happened so far has been his choice, giving his own consent of his own free will. He did sign up for this-maybe signing without reading the fine print was a bad choice on his part but if he wants to get mad or feel whatever about this, he has no one to blame but himself.

 

He can’t be mad at Wonwoo he can’t feel anything towards Wonwoo, who didn’t even have a choice in becoming this way. He has to talk to him, has to tell him how he feels without cowering away. He can do this, he can-

 

“ Mingyu?”

 

He can’t do this. Abort mission, abort the fucking mission. Mingyu stiffens, hands flat on the ground. All confidence he managed to build up has now been obliterated with just the sound of his name leaving Wonwoo’s mouth. Incoming showers of anxiety mixed with a slight chance of a panic attack seems to be tonight's weather forecast in Mingyu’s body.

 

He has to answer right? He can’t just not say anything here. Wonwoo saw him walk to the bathroom he knows Mingyu is in here, Mingyu can’t just ignore him. Well, he could and he probably will judging from how dry his mouth is right now.

 

“ Mingyu..I-I’m not sure if I’m understanding all of this.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is small, barely loud enough for Mingyu to hear him through this door. Mingyu’s face feels warm. His sits up straighter, taking some pressure off of the door. He has to say something. Mingyu feels his throat close. He can’t do it.

 

He looks up at the sink, hoping Wonwoo isn’t upset that he isn’t saying anything. He listens for Wonwoo to speak again but is met with silence. He can hear Wonwoo sit down after a while, back pressing against the door, Mingyu can’t feel Wonwoo’s back against his but he’s very aware of Wonwoo right now.

 

“ Is it...what your friend said, is that true?”

 

‘ Is it true? Yeah, some would even say i’m in love with you-holy shit don’t say that out loud.’ Mingyu brings his knees to his chest. Face growing more red by the second. How can he go about saying this without word vomiting his feelings? He is a little relieved Wonwoo didn’t flat out ask if he likes him though.

 

Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, his eyes close. He pinches at his arm, hissing under his breath. A way to give himself some kind of awareness that yeah, this is actually happening right now and yeah, Wonwoo’s waiting for him to reply.

 

He nods, a second later he realizes Wonwoo can’t see him. With a quick thought of calling himself an idiot, Mingyu sits up straighter, coughing once. He can still manage to sound confident can’t he?

 

“ Y-yeah.”

 

‘smite me right now. God damnit’, Mingyu drops his head. A stutter and his voice sounded two octaves higher, ‘amazing, truly amazing Mingyu’. He stares at the floor, waiting, his stomach flutters in the same way it does right before the first drop on a roller coaster.

 

There’s a period of silence from Wonwoo again. A long enough pause for Mingyu to already be daydreaming about leaving home, dropping out of college, driving on the open road with no one but himself, no destination, maybe start a band-

 

“ ...are you being serious?”  

 

‘Huh?’ Mingyu pushes himself off the ground, his hand stops just before the doorknob. Of course he’s being serious. Was he not sounding serious? He’s pretty fucking sure he’s serious here.

 

Mingyu replays everything from the moment they came here. The way this played out, Hoshi and Seokmin leaving like that as if this was planned out to get him and Wonwoo alone long enough to confess. Wonwoo can’t actually be thinking this is all a joke..can he?

 

Mingyu stares intensely at the door. He likes Wonwoo, has for awhile now. It amazes him that Wonwoo seems to be oblivious to this, because Mingyu knows for a fact he isn’t the greatest actor when it comes to these things, maybe he’s good enough to fool Wonwoo. Not really an accomplishment in his career.

What does he even say here? How does he prove to Wonwoo-no, he doesn’t need to prove it, he should just be able to say it himself, that should be enough for Wonwoo to know that he’s being sincere here.

 

That this isn’t some prank or joke or anything, that what Hoshi said is true, that he does like Wonwoo. He likes him so much but he hasn’t really shown it has he? Not in ways that Wonwoo has seen at least.

 

Why is this so hard? He should be able to do this, just say how he feels, if he gets shot down then that’s that, well not really since it’ll be insanely awkward afterwards, and their friendship-or whatever it is they have-will probably be ruined forever. Even with the knowledge that Wonwoo likes him back, Mingyu doesn’t have the confidence he so desperately needs right now.

 

Or does he even need it? There’s no one here telling Mingyu that he has to confess everything right now but, he feels like he has to say it now. Sure, Wonwoo kind of is aware that Mingyu likes him but if Mingyu hadn’t ran to this room encasing himself making it very obvious what type of ‘like’ it is, Wonwoo wouldn’t even know to what extent Mingyu’s ‘like’ goes til.

 

If Mingyu hadn’t reacted the way he did, had just tried to play it off saying he liked Wonwoo as a friend, the situation would be different. The mood would’ve gone in a different direction, probably one Mingyu wouldn’t want, one where Wonwoo would feel hurt, or he wouldn’t.

 

Mingyu doesn’t really know how Wonwoo would feel, if he would ignore Mingyu, feeling too awkward to be around him, or if he would push his feelings aside, pretend he wasn’t hurt and in the end give Mingyu the same fake smile he gives others when they expect him to laugh at shit that he doesn’t care about.

 

If Wonwoo ever did that, reverted back to the way things were before they started talking, before any of this, Mingyu doesn’t know if he could handle that. There’s so much he still doesn’t know about Wonwoo, he can count on one hand the amount of things he knows and that’s not good, not if he wants to have a relationship with Wonwoo.

 

He still isn’t sure where he’ll go with this but he knows where to start. Mingyu takes in a shaky breath. His hand grips the cold metal, swinging the door open. He hears a thump and looks down to see Wonwoo lying on the floor. Body laying split by the doorway, face pressed down into the tile.

 

Mingyu bends down quickly pulling Wonwoo up into a sitting position. Hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders pushing Wonwoo lightly to have his back being supported by the door. How long was Wonwoo asleep? Mingyu was a little lost in thought but not long enough for-oh. Mingyu’s hand leaves one of Wonwoo’s shoulders, making him slump towards the left as Mingyu takes out his phone. It’s almost 4 a.m.

 

Wonwoo abruptly sits up, making Mingyu sit back, it’s a tight squeeze having both of them sit in this small space. He’s facing Wonwoo at an angle, having not moved from the bathroom. He doesn’t really care at the moment. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo blinks a few times, eyes out of focus, until he meets Mingyu's gaze.

 

“ I didn't fall asleep.”

 

Wonwoo says in a matter-of-fact voice. He’s looking away from Mingyu now, a light blush dusting his face. Mingyu feels himself hold back a laugh at how cute Wonwoo looks.  He could say that out loud, just tell Wonwoo how cute he is. Mingyu won’t do that though, not right now.

 

“ What I meant was, I didn’t...didn’t miss anything you uh..that you might’ve said.”

 

Mingyu only nods, he feels himself smile, wearing a stupid grin when Wonwoo glances at him and then looks back down at his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest. Maybe it’s because it’s late and he’s tired that Mingyu is starting to find everything funny or maybe it’s this whole situation.

 

A few minutes ago, he wasn’t sure if he could do this, having worked himself up to making this seem bigger than it is but now, he’s calmer, seeing Wonwoo, seeing how he isn’t running away from Mingyu or looking uncomfortable, if anything, Wonwoo looks embarrassed and Mingyu is being fueled by this sudden influx of confidence Wonwoo’s giving him, that he doesn’t even register what he says next until it’s too late.

 

“ I like you.”

 

Would covering his own mouth be too dramatic? Probably. Mingyu still presses his palm to his mouth, as if that could take back the words he’s just said. He waits for Wonwoo to look at him. When he finally does, Mingyu doesn’t tense up or hold his breath, he just looks at Wonwoo, waiting.

 

He can’t take it anymore. Mingyu brings his hands up to his face, covering it. His heart rate increasing. His composure breaks and he can feel himself starting to let out a breathy laugh that sounds empty but he doesn’t really care. He doesn’t know what else to do. Everything just seems ridiculous to him right now.

 

“ Mingyu..?”

 

Right, right, Wonwoo is still in the room with him. Mingyu stops laughing. He shakes his head ‘no’ into his hands.

 

“Sorry. I’m sorry that was-this whole thing is just..sorry”

 

Mingyu’s words come out muffled from speaking into his hands. He didn’t want things to be like this. Everything’s wrong here. Mingyu hadn’t really thought about how confessing would go, hadn’t even gotten to the idea of confessing. To be honest he kind of skipped this step and just went straight to daydreaming about dating Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu’s torn away from his thoughts at the the feeling of Wonwoo’s warm hands pulling away Mingyu’s from his face. He didn’t hear Wonwoo scooting closer to him but he’s gotten extremely closer than before.

 

Wonwoo’s hands stay holding Mingyu’s for a few seconds before he’s resting them at his sides. He stares at Mingyu with a calm expression on his face that makes it look like he’s glaring but Mingyu knows better.

 

“ Mingyu..I like being your roommate.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice was quiet, as he glances above Mingyu’s head. Mingyu feels his shoulders slump. He narrows his eyes at Wonwoo’s lap. ‘why does this feel like he’s rejecting me?’ No, this can’t be a rejection. Mingyu already knows Wonwoo likes him so why is Wonwoo about to push Mingyu down rejection road?

 

“ Yeah me too...yeah so uh, sorry again. This was just uhm, not really planned and yeah.”

 

Mingyu stands up, dusting off invisible dust from his pants, he offers a hand to help Wonwoo up. Mingyu still feels his stomach drop every time he touches Wonwoo, It’s awkward when Wonwoo stands and is now eye level with Mingyu. The two drop their hands, now both standing in the bathroom doorway, not speaking. Wonwoo clears his throat.  

 

“ I feel that um, I just think it’s not...a good idea I guess, to date your roommate and uhm..yeah, sorry..”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, waiting for an expression maybe. Mingyu blinks once, meeting Wonwoo’s gaze, giving a small nod, Mingyu puts his hands into his pockets.  

 

“It’s okay, makes sense.”

 

Mingyu puts aside his urge to cry right now and thinks about this from Wonwoo’s shoes. From what he knows, Wonwoo and Junhui don’t stay in one place long so, things like dating are out of question in Wonwoo’s eyes. Mingyu can understand that, he really can.

 

What he needs to do now is just put a hold on his own feelings and focus on what Wonwoo’s comfortable with. He could say that they don’t have to date but that’s not really what Mingyu is wanting here, he wants to be with Wonwoo and in his head, confessing and having mutual feelings for each other should’ve been enough to achieve that but then again, this isn’t going to go smoothly at all, not with Wonwoo being what he is.

 

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo walks ahead of him, sitting back down on Seokmin’s bed. He looks tired, Mingyu can tell Wonwoo’s forcing himself to be awake right now.

 

“ You can sleep first, I should go get Seokmin and Hoshi, those guys will probably need help carrying everything back.”

 

Mingyu stands at the bedside, putting on his jacket.

 

“ ah, that’s what a Hoshi is..”

 

Wonwoo mumbles out, Mingyu pauses, looking down at Wonwoo with a questioning gaze. Wonwoo quickly looks up, realizing he said that out loud.

 

“ Nothing uhm, things won’t be awkward now...b-between us, right?”

 

Wonwoo asks, voice barely above a whisper. Mingyu looks at Seokmin’s walls where he’s hung up polaroids in a way that’s supposed to be artistic but Mingyu’s too distracted by the random close ups of Hoshi’s face to think of them in an aesthetic way.  

 

“Probably.”

 

He smiles down at Wonwoo who’s frowning.

 

“ It’s okay though, everything’s cool so just sleep.”

 

Despite the dull ache in Mingyu’s gut he keeps his emotions at bay, appearing as calm as possible. Wonwoo has on a small smile, he nods once, covering his mouth from a yawn. Mingyu walks towards the door.

 

“ Don’t take too long, I feel weird staying here by myself.”

 

Wonwoo says from the bed, Mingyu pauses to look back at him, smiling he opens the door.

 

“ Be back soon.”

 

He flicks off the light before closing the door.  If this were a horror movie Mingyu wouldn’t be back at all, he would be murdered by the killer or whatever the antagonist of the movie was and if he wasn’t the one to be killed off right now he would come back to find Wonwoo dead and then be killed because the killer didn’t leave the room yet and has time for one more jump scare in the scene before the movie switches back to the main character’s storyline.

 

Mingyu walks down the hall, feeling discontent at his and Wonwoo’s roles only being side characters meant to die. It hurts, but the pain isn’t all that bad compared to how he feels right now.

 

When he gets to the main entrance of the building he can spot two people sitting on the front steps. Before he can make out who it is, one of them stands up, face now being recognized as Hoshi’s, pressing up against the glass door. He stands watching Hoshi pawing at the glass. When Seokmin stands up and faces him, Mingyu quickly unlocks the door.

 

“Why didn’t you text-”

 

“ We forgot our phones, hug me.”

 

Mingyu lifts his arms up, allowing Hoshi to hug his waist. Mingyu lowers his arm around Hoshi’s shoulders drawing him closer. Hoshi really is shivering right now, Mingyu looks over at Seokmin who’s leaning against the wall.

 

“ Aren't you cold?”

 

Mingyu asks as Hoshi’s hold on him tightens, Seokmin shakes his head ‘no’, he takes his hands out of his coat pockets and shows Mingyu the hot packs in his hands before shoving them back in. Mingyu frowns, looking down at Hoshi.

 

“ Dickbags McDickerson here wouldn’t give me a hot pack, I could’ve died.”

 

Hoshi muffles into Mingyu’s chest. Seokmin scoffs. Mingyu bites his lip, uncomfortable with this situation.

 

“ Seokmin why didn’t you give him one? Are you two fighting?”

 

Mingyu hopes they aren’t fighting, it doesn’t really make sense, they were fine when they left. Seokmin pushes himself off the wall, standing up straight, he’s glaring at Hoshi.

 

“ Remember Yuju?”

 

Mingyu looks up, trying to remember. He feels Hoshi hug him tighter.

 

“ Uh...vaguely, wait-your crush from high school?”

 

Seokmin nods, not taking his eyes off of Hoshi who is ignoring Mingyu’s need for oxygen by squeezing him harder.

 

“ She stopped talking to me because this wet sock went up to her and told her I was only interested in people who would run through the woods with me naked, on full moons, neighing like horses.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t really know if he heard that right. He looks down at Hoshi, slowly prying his arms off so Mingyu can breathe again. Hoshi avoids their gazes.

 

“ It’s not that bad, and I already apologized..he still could’ve spared me from the cold.”

 

Hoshi mumbles. Mingyu still feels confused here. He looks towards Seokmin.

 

“ How was this even brought up?”

 

Mingyu asks, hoping Seokmin will give him a bit more insight to this ‘fight’. Seokmin looks back at the front doors.

 

“ We were talking about how whenever someone mentions Wonwoo, you get all blushy and then he was like-”

 

Mingyu crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“ I do not get ‘blushy’ every time.”

 

Seokmin sighs, staring at Mingyu, Hoshi’s face pops up in front of Mingyu’s.

 

“ You’re blushing right now though.”

 

Mingyu pushes Hoshi away lightly. He motions for Seokmin to continue.

 

“ Anyway, he started talking about how I was like that back then and then we laughed and then he started laughing more so I asked what was so funny and then he told me the horse thing which really doesn’t even sound that bad to stop talking to someone forever and I-”

 

Hoshi steps closer to Mingyu, hugging Mingyu’s arm to his chest.

 

“ And he got really mad before I could apologize and then-”

 

“ How was I supposed to react? Who can just hear that and think ‘oh well, i’m sure there was a good reason and it was all in the past, no harm no foul’, honestly Hosh what the hell man?”

 

Seokmin cuts Hoshi off, resulting in a frustrated huff from Hoshi. Mingyu moves his arm, shaking Hoshi off, they should probably get back, he doesn’t want to stick around for when the people stuck on this floor come out and beat them for talking this loud.

 

“It was high school, I was younger and more stupid okay? Besides..if you got a girlfriend you’d forget about me.”

 

Mingyu looks down at Hoshi, neither of them speak for a second.

 

“ That’s... probably what would have happened but-”

 

Mingyu stares at Seokmin with wide eyes.

 

“ See? If I hadn’t driven her away we would’ve never been able to be this close for this long and we would never get married when we’re thirty and have kids.”

 

Hoshi finishes with a pout.

 

“ I never agreed to that but okay.”

 

Seokmin rubs the back of his neck. There’s somewhat of an awkward air around them now. Mingyu looks down at Hoshi confused once again, figuring that he's the one who has to end this.

 

“ I get that you were afraid of losing Seokmin but you guys have practically been married since preschool, not like you two will get sick of each other anytime soon,” He looks  at seokmin, “ To be honest it was a long time ago, I don’t think it’s worthy getting mad over now. Also, if you two got locked out and didn’t have phones, why didn’t you just go to the campus security office thingy and ask for that lady cop to unlock the doors? I’m pretty sure she could’ve done that for you.”

 

Seokmin and Hoshi are quiet, staring at Mingyu for a few seconds before they both nod, agreeing. Mingyu slightly lets out a sigh of relief that this wasn’t serious.

 

“ I’m sorry I ruined your chances at a high school romance.”

 

Hoshi glances at the wall next to them, face red.

 

“ It’s okay, I’m sorry I overreacted and let you freeze, I would be happy to marry you.”

 

Seokmin grins at Hoshi, who all but leaps into his arms. Mingyu stands by watching the two hug it out. When they break apart Hoshi wipes away a fake tear. Mingyu laughs to himself and starts walking back to their dorms, having Seokmin and Hoshi at his side in an instant.

 

“ Hey, how come you two don’t have anything with you? Did you forget your wallets too?”

 

Mingyu looks at Seokmin wearing a sheepish grin.

 

“ Yeah, but we didn’t know until we were about to pay. You should’ve been there we emptied like three refrigerators.”

 

Hoshi smiles big, taking a few bigger steps putting him in front so he can walk backwards and talk.

 

“ It’s good that he didn’t come, that way he could spend more time alone with his lover-so, how did it go? You guys talk everything out?”

 

Seokmin elbows him, Mingyu watches as Hoshi laughs nearly tripping.

 

“ Kind of.”

 

“ You’re not mad at me right?”

 

Hoshi stares at Mingyu, smile lessening, Mingyu shakes his head ‘no’ and sees Hoshi smile brightly again.

 

“ Anyway, he’s asleep now so don’t be too loud when we get back.”

 

Hoshi pauses and so does Seokmin. Mingyu looks at them confused.

 

“ He’s sleeping?”

 

Hoshi asks and Mingyu nods, still not understanding why that’s something to stop walking over.

 

“ You guys didn’t do anything right, like i’m glad you two are together now but, dude that’s my bed.”

 

Seokmin scrunches his face at Mingyu. He hears Hoshi hold back a laugh.

 

“ We’re not-no, he was tired, understandable since it’s like-” Mingyu takes out his phone, “ Nearly five-thirty in the morning, some people like to be asleep at this time.”

 

Mingyu walks on ahead, face red with embarrassment.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

When they got back to the room, Hoshi and Seokmin granted Mingyu’s wish and were quiet getting ready for bed. Wonwoo was safe, not having died a side character’s death and didn’t stir when Mingyu lied down next to him. Wonwoo’s back  faced him, no way of seeing his expression since it was directed at the wall.

 

Not long after they settled down in bed, Hoshi and Seokmin were quickly asleep and the only one up was Mingyu, left alone with his thoughts. Sleep eventually found him, much to his surprise, saving him from his thoughts for a couple of hours.

 

He doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up, just knows that it’s day time. All he feels is movement at the end of the bed. He sits up, room too bright with the sunlight coming in, weird for Hoshi and Seokmin’s curtains to even be open, Mingyu doesn’t think about it long, too busy staring at Wonwoo putting on his shoes. He sits up on his elbows.

 

“ Hey..”

 

His voice sounds foreign to him. Wonwoo looks up, a little startled, he stares down at Mingyu then quickly at the ground.

 

“ Hey, I uh..I was gonna go back to our room and then go shower at Junhui’s..I-I have a class soon so..”

 

Wonwoo stands, Mingyu nods, watching him glance over at Hoshi’s bed. Mingyu follows his gaze to see Hoshi on his phone, the bathroom door opens and Seokmin steps out, towel around his neck. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu again.

 

“It’s cool, go or you’ll be late.”

 

Mingyu manages to smile again, Wonwoo still looks hesitant but he smiles once.

 

“ See you later?”

 

Mingyu nods.

 

“ See you.”

 

Wonwoo walks to the door, as soon as it’s shut, Hoshi and Seokmin let out exaggerated puffs of air as if they were holding their breath for minutes.

 

“ Couldn’t breathe with how awkward that was.”

 

Hoshi laughs and Seokmin walks over to his own bed, plopping down where Wonwoo was sitting. Mingyu rolls his eyes at them, sitting up more.

 

“ What was with that? Thought you two talked everything out.”

 

Seokmin takes off the towel, tossing it at Mingyu’s chest. He picks up the towel, dropping it onto the floor.  Hoshi sits up, gaze burning a hole on the side of Mingyu’s head.

 

“ Well...he knows I like him now. Also he likes me but he doesn’t really know that I know that..”

 

Mingyu trails off. Seokmin leans forward, waiting for Mingyu to say more. After a few seconds he gives up.

 

“ So why the awkwardness?”

 

Seokmin stares at Mingyu who’s pushing off the covers and getting out of Seokmin’s bed, he walks over to their door, slipping on his shoes.

 

“ He said he liked being my roommate.”

 

A synchronized ‘ooh’ is heard behind him. Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, turning around, lips in a thin line.

 

“ Not necessarily a rejection I suppose but, he doesn’t really want to like date and stuff so yeah-uh, i’ll be back to shower just gotta get clothes and..yeah..”

 

Mingyu doesn’t wait to see if Seokmin or Hoshi have anything to say before he leaves.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

All Mingyu wanted was to maybe sleep a bit more and then go get coffee and not study for his upcoming finals. Somehow, he ended up being able to achieve all of that-just, not the way he was wanting too.

 

After leaving Hoshi and Seokmin’s room again, he made it back to his and Wonwoo’s room only to fall asleep before being able to dry his hair completely.  

 

Not a big deal, he can just wear a hat, which is what he did around three in the afternoon, black hat, black hoodie and dark jeans, fitting  perfectly with his mood and well, the rest of the student body’s mood too. He had gotten his coffee at a cafe in town, books open in front of him but not studying and everything was okay.

 

Things went south when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Seungcheol, accompanied by Woozi and for some cruel twist of fate, Wonwoo. Mingyu supposes that it was his fault for sitting in the corner where there are four open seats and he’s in one so it’s predictable that he’d be joined by others.

 

He was hoping no one would sit by him though, and he didn’t expect for this to happen.

 

“ What are you guys doing here?”

 

Mingyu tries not to look so stiff when Seungcheol and Woozi sit in the two chairs in front of him. He tries hard not to look at Wonwoo sitting down next to him but fails when he glances at him in the corner of his eye.

 

“ I was at the library and they sort of sat down by me and we went over a few things from this one class and then Seungcheol laughed too loud and the librarian came by and kicked us out.”

 

Mingyu gives a pitying smile to Wonwoo before staring at the two in front of them.

 

“ Jihoon is really clever sometimes and it catches me off guard, anyway I offered we study here.”

Seungcheol stands and Mingyu can hear change in his pocket. Woozi stands with him and the two leave to go up to the counter. Mingyu fully turns his body, facing Wonwoo.

 

“ You don’t have to stay, I can make up an excuse for you.”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head ‘no’. He looks over at Mingyu and shrugs, pulling out a few textbooks from his bag.

 

“ It’s fine, this place smells kind of nice.”

 

Mingyu nods, not really wanting to say anything that would take off the content smile on Wonwoo’s face. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo sits up cross legged in the chair, sleeves pulled down over his hands as he opens a notebook.

 

Before he can make the mistake of noting how cute Wonwoo looks right now, Seungcheol and Woozi come back, drinks in hand and Mingyu doesn’t say anything when Seungcheol sets one down in front of Wonwoo.

 

“ I didn’t know what you like so I hope this is fine.”

 

Seungcheol glances up at Wonwoo when he sits. Wonwoo mumbles a ‘thank you’ and picks up the cup taking one sip. It seems to satisfy Seungcheol since he’s moved his attention onto his own books.

 

They all fall into a comfortable silence with the occasional question or frustrated sigh. Mingyu did notice that in this cafe there’s a lot of background noise, other conversations being held, music playing. So really, their comfortable silence has turned awkward with no one talking and Mingyu seems to be the only one aware of this so, he takes out his headphones and avoids being the one to point out how awkward it is.

 

The problem with wearing headphones is that you miss out on some things, so when Mingyu looks back up again and everyone’s really into the conversation at hand, he’s confused. He takes out one headphone, catching the end of Seungcheol’s sentence.

 

“-on’t get dark until maybe ten, so we should get there like-”

 

“ Get where-what are we doing now?”

 

Mingyu interrupts while putting his books back into his bag, having given up staring at them.

 

“You know, Ailee’s beach thing she does before finals month.”

 

Woozi follows in Mingyu’s footsteps and starts putting his things away also. Mingyu nods, remembering that finals month begins after the weekend. He turns to Wonwoo.

 

“ You’re going to come with right?”

 

Wonwoo looks down at his books, letting go of the pen he was using, he readjusts his sleeves, making them cover his hands more before looking at Mingyu and nodding.

 

“ It sounds like fun so yeah, should we go at nine then?”

 

He asks to Seungcheol who Mingyu is assuming brought it up.

 

“ Sounds good, i’m cool with driving all of us again too.”

 

Mingyu’s attention was drawn to Woozi who’s staring at Seungcheol confused.

 

“ Again? When have we gone somewhere with them..?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen, he glances at Wonwoo who’s now staring at the latte in front of him. Seungcheol laughs, clearly thinking Woozi is joking here. A few seconds pass, his laughter subsides at the once confused, now irritated expression on Woozi’s face.

 

“ You’re not serious are yo-Jihoon, the mall remember? We all went together..?”

 

Woozi’s frowning and Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s discomfort mixing in with his own. Apparently Wonwoo never thought about other’s memories that involve Wonwoo and Woozi and could come up in any conversation at anytime.

 

Mingyu definitely didn’t think about that. He can feel panic resting in his gut when Woozi’s frown deepens.

 

“ I have no memory of that-like at all.”

 

Woozi is starting to look more pissed off than confused, probably thinking all of them are trying to pull some prank. The mood here is getting awkward. Woozi stands, he gives Mingyu a look that makes Mingyu glance at Wonwoo. The two look at each other as if debating what to do next, really both of them have panic in their eyes. Woozi huffs, making Mingyu and Wonwoo break their contact to stare up at him.

 

“ Okay, well this doesn’t really require much of a discussion so, I’m getting another coffee. Anyone want anything or are you all going to try and tell me that the barista is somehow my long lost brother..?”

 

Seungcheol drops his concerned expression, shaking his head ‘no’ along with everyone else. Woozi leaves them, Seungcheol watches him walk across the room, joining other customers in line before staring at Mingyu.

 

“ I don’t know what you two did but you better tell me right now.”

 

Mingyu sinks back into his chair, not really liking the ‘parent’ tone Seungcheol is giving him but isn’t brave enough to comment on it.

 

“ We didn’t do anything.”

 

Wonwoo speaks up and Mingyu is in shock at how stable his voice sounded, if Mingyu didn’t know what happened, he would’ve believed Wonwoo. He glances to Seungcheol who doesn’t look convinced. Mingyu sits up more, feeling a bit brave.

 

“ We really didn’t do anything, maybe he just genuinely forgot?”

 

Mingyu shrugs and Seungcheol seems to put away his suspicions of the two.

 

“ Sounds like him, I’ll fix his mood so nothing’s weird at the party.”

 

Seungcheol glances over as Woozi is making his way back over to them. Mingyu kicks at his bag lightly with his shoe. Seungcheol clears his throat making him look up.

 

“ So that means you two should go, like now.”

 

Mingyu mumbles an ‘oh’ and stands, picking up his bag. Wonwoo doesn’t say much just gives a confused expression but follows suit with Mingyu and does the same. They quickly say their goodbyes to Woozi as they pass him on the way to the exit.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

The sun finished setting on the ride over here, making the colored lanterns above them stand out more. Various bonfires have been made, making Mingyu worry about later tonight for the people who try to jump over them.

 

Sand’s getting into his shoes and the mosquitoes for some reason are only biting him. He doesn’t complain, not when Wonwoo’s walking so close to him-wait, why is he so close?

 

“ You okay?”

 

Wonwoo glances up at Mingyu then back in front of them as they continue walking around.

 

“ Yea, super, it’s just that..you guys didn’t say anything about there being uh, dogs here..”

 

Mingyu looks around frantically at the word ‘dogs’, he hadn’t seen any yet. Woozi and Seungcheol are walking ahead of them a little bit, Woozi turns around looking at Wonwoo with half a smirk.

 

“ It’s a college beach party, who wouldn’t bring their dog?”

 

Woozi turns around, guiding Seungcheol to a few open seats at an unlit fire. Mingyu walks over to the other side of it.

 

“ Do you not like dogs?”

 

Mingyu feels himself smile at the new information on Wonwoo. He likes Wonwoo and will in no way just stop liking him over this but it would be a deal breaker to other people that aren’t Wonwoo. They sit down on what looks like a log but is probably just really big driftwood.

 

“ It’s not that I don’t like them I just..am afraid of them, like I am with birds..”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is small, almost lost with the ocean waves. Seungcheol stares at Wonwoo confused.

 

“ What kind of birds, like is it just pigeons or-”

 

“ All the birds, every single one.”

 

Wonwoo says with a serious expression, Seungcheol nods, repeating ‘all the birds’ in an understanding voice before turning back to his conversation with Woozi. Mingyu looks around, still not seeing any dog. He gives a reassuring glance to Wonwoo.

 

“ Don’t worry, i’m sure no dog will come by us and if they did I wouldn’t let one near yoO-homy g-wait! Let me pet your dog please!”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu bolts from their seat, chasing after someone that walked behind Wonwoo.  He stares at the sand, listening to Jihoon and Seungcheol laughing.

 

“ Anyone want drinks?”

 

He asks, standing up and dusting off the sand from his jeans. Seungcheol doesn’t say anything leaving only Jihoon to put in his order and  then Wonwoo’s off on the hunt for a cooler.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Hi! Hi..sorry, can..can I pet your dog?”

 

Mingyu rests his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He looks up at the girl he’s tracked down, smiling she nods her head. Mingyu falls to the ground, immediately spewing out a rush of compliments to the small dog in front of him.

 

“ Sorry I didn’t hear you, had in headphones.”

 

The girl says from above him, Mingyu looks up face red at how pretty she is.

 

“ It’s fine, I did chase after you for awhile-wait, where are we?”

 

Mingyu looks around, this place looks like a forest but it’s probably just the park near the beach. The girl looks around too before shrugging.

 

“ Park trail? His names Jack Jack by the way, I’m just dog sitting for a friend.”

 

Mingyu shrugs, smiling back down at Jack Jack.

 

“ What’s your name?”

 

The girl asks and Mingyu continues petting Jack Jack when he gives her his name.

 

“ I’m Seulgi, do you go to school around here? I’ve never seen you before.”

 

Mingyu stands up, suddenly aware that he and Seulgi are alone right now and it’s gotten pretty dark.

 

“ No I uh, live in the town over, just here for the party with some friends..you?”

Seulgi nods at what he’s said, she’s staring at Mingyu in a way that resembles Wonwoo when he’s about to ask to feed. A drop is felt in his stomach. Mingyu hesitantly takes a step back, hoping it isn’t obvious that he’s about to run.

 

“ Out for a walk, are you wearing something? You smell really good.”

 

Seulgi takes a step forward and Mingyu’s stomach is cramping up.

 

“ Holy shit you’re a vampire.”

 

Mingyu feels his knees weaken. It’s a wild guess but he’s almost positive he’s right with this one, he can’t believe this is how he dies, truly a side character death. He honestly walked right into this. Seulgi doesn’t move.

 

“ Wait...how did you-you’re human...right?”

 

Seulgi frowns, staring up at Mingyu. He looks around, trying to figure out an escape route.

 

“ I am, yeah-sorry, it’s just that my roommate is one and i’m-you’re not going to like kill me now are you b-because I can be loud-like, I can scream super loud.”

 

Probably not louder than the music he can hear coming from the beach. Mingyu takes one more step back but pauses at Seulgi still staying put, Jack Jack now laying down on the path. He doesn’t looks alarmed so Mingyu’s fear lessens a bit.

 

“ Your roommate’s one?”

 

Mingyu nods.

 

“ Well this sucks-damn, I got a hint of someone else, but I ignored it,” Seulgi huffs, kicking the ground in frustration, “You really smell good too. C’mon Jack Jack.”

 

She pulls at his leash, Mingyu watches as the dog starts walking ahead with her. Mingyu looks around feeling as though he’s on a hidden camera show. It can’t be that simple right?

 

“ Wait-that’s it? You’re just..not going to kill me?”

 

He calls out to her and regrets it when she stops walking. Seulgi turns back to face him.  

 

“ I mean, I won’t but any other vampire would.”

 

Mingyu nervously laughs.

“ So, pretty much, yeah, i’m not really in a fighting mood right now and there’s no telling who or how strong your roommate is so i’d just rather not take the chance, sorry?”

 

Mingyu smacks a mosquito off his arm. Seulgi starts walking again. He hears a twig snap and starts walking up to her.

 

“ Would you mind walking me back to the beach..I don’t really know my way around here.”

 

Seulgi laughs, nodding as she waits for Mingyu to catch up. He smiles to her as they walk back with Jack Jack. He’s still shaken up, having almost died just for a chance to pet a dog will do that to someone, adrenaline runs through his veins and makes him hyper aware of everything around them.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

When they get back to the beach and even to where Mingyu was sitting with everyone, he waves Seulgi goodbye and sits back down, feeling exhausted. While he was gone, someone started the fire, probably Seungcheol since he’s holding an ice pack to the back of his hand.

 

“ She was cute.”

 

Woozi says after a bit. Mingyu nods once, distracted from spotting Seulgi walking back, he stares, watching Jack Jack's small legs as they step into the sand.

 

“She kind of looked like Wonwoo though.”

 

Mingyu looks at Woozi and an agreeing Seungcheol, frowning, he looks back, seeing Seulgi walk further into the crowd, disappearing from his view.

 

“No she doesn’t, maybe because they’re both hot but other than that, I don’t see it.”

 

‘ other than them both being vampires too.’ Woozi looks at Mingyu with pursed lips. Mingyu looks around a bit, noticing Wonwoo is gone.  

 

“ Hey, where’s Wonwoo?”

 

Woozi shrugs.

 

“ Don’t know, he came back with our drinks and then said something about going to  talk to his friends, I don’t know.”

 

Mingyu scowls at the lack of information Woozi’s given him. Seungcheol smiles, pointing to where the majority of the people here are dancing.

 

“ He’s around i’m sure, he went that way like a minute before you came back.”

 

Mingyu stands up, giving his thanks to Seungcheol as he heads that way.

 

“ Get me another drink!”

 

Woozi shouts after him, Mingyu waves his hand in the air dismissing Woozi but heads to the nearest cooler anyway.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

He grabbed a bottle of something, Mingyu doesn’t really know what it is, whatever it is it’s warm now. He’s sure he’s walked the entire length of this party three times now and hasn’t seen Wonwoo anywhere.

 

Now he’s starting to feel nervous. He opens the drink, taking a long gulp and immediately wanting to spit it out. He doesn’t though, and keeps walking until he hears a familiar laugh and he doesn’t have the energy right now to get annoyed.

 

Already somewhat feeling whatever he drank, Mingyu walks towards the voices. He’s a little bit far from the crowd right now. The light dying off a bit and he’s forced to rely on the moonlight as he passes by this random cluster of big rocks leading to some trees.

 

This feels like a bad idea but he doesn’t feel scared when he finally sees Junhui and someone else sitting down on one of the rocks.

 

“ Why are you here?”

 

Mingyu asks, Junhui glances over at him, Mingyu can’t make out who he’s with. Junhui hops down, walking up closer to Mingyu.

 

“ To what do I owe this unexpected visit from our charming Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, taking another sip from his drink, Junhui senses that Mingyu isn’t in the mood to deal with their usual conversation starters so he looks to where the crowd is, then back to Mingyu, deciding to just answer Mingyu’s first question.

 

“ Parties are boring when you can’t kill anyone there, so we left, what’s it to you?”

 

Mingyu frowns at Junhui, the other person jumps down from the rock, making his way over to them. In the light Mingyu can recognize him as Minghao and now he feels a bit weird seeing his former lab partner who he now knows isn’t human.  

 

“ Did Wonwoo come by?”

 

Junhui nods once crossing his arms in front of his chest. Minghao rests an arm around Junhui’s shoulder, looking bored with this conversation. Mingyu sighs.

 

“ Do you know where he is now..?”

 

Junhui rolls his eyes. Playful smile on his lips as he points back to the direction Mingyu came.

 

“ He should be sitting with the rest of your friends, Seungcheol and Jihoon..right?”

 

Mingyu shakes off the creepy chill that runs up his spine every time he speaks with Junhui. He nods and then turns to walk back but is stopped by Minghao.

 

“ Who does he smell like to you?”

 

Minghao asks Junhui, making Mingyu look away uncomfortably at how hard the two are now staring at him.

 

“ Mingyu, this is really important okay, who were you just with?”

 

Junhui looks serious and Mingyu hates when Junhui gets serious. He can feel his face get warm. He hums for a bit.

 

“Some girl named Seulgi, she had this dog-not her dog-just a dog, his name was Jack Jack. Why? Oh-she, she’s a vampire.”

 

Mingyu feels satisfied with his answer. Junhui and Minghao look at each other once and then Junhui’s wearing the same annoying grin he always has on in front of Mingyu.

 

“We know she’s a vampire. Okay Mingyu, very very important, don’t tell Wonwoo you saw her, okay?”

 

Mingyu stares at them for a second. He bites his lip.

 

“ Wonwoo doesn’t like it when you keep things from him.”

 

Junhui nods, Mingyu goes to take another sip but finds it empty, he holds out the bottle for Junhui who takes it. Mingyu frowns, not believing what just happened.

 

“ I know he doesn’t, but please Mingyu, don’t tell him okay? He’ll feel very upset, you don’t like it when he’s upset do you?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no.

 

“ Even if I don’t say anything, won’t he just smell her on me like you guys?”

 

Minghao shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“ Wonwoo’s not good at that.”

 

Junhui says rubbing the back of his neck.  Mingyu frowns again, not really understanding what they mean but he doesn’t press for more. He looks over at the ocean, contemplating what he should do. He then looks at the two in front of him.

 

“If you don’t want me telling, why don’t you do the thing and make me forget?”

 

Minghao leans in, whispering something to Junhui, he nods once, Mingyu looks down at his shoes, frowning at the sand in them.

 

“ Can’t, just-I’m trusting you with this Mingyu, please don’t say anything.”

 

Mingyu looks up, staring at Junhui unsure if he’s really being serious here. Mingyu doesn’t care to be honest, he’d rather go get another drink. Mingyu points behind them.

 

“ So..he went back that way?”

 

Junhui nods, Mingyu mumbles ‘okay’ and then goes to leave once more, Junhui calls out to him this time.

 

“ Mingyu, don’t-”

 

“ I won’t-I won’t.”

 

Mingyu waves them off, already speed walking back to the comfort of other humans.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo’s been back for a few minutes now, watching as Jihoon and Seungcheol roast marshmallows with a few upperclassmen he doesn’t know. It’s always awkward when people are just..being human in front of him and he can’t really leave. He sits still, not wanting to continue this game of tag he’s accidentally started with Mingyu.  

 

He continues staring into the fire, ocean to his back, feeling the cold but at the same time not really feeling it. His attentions off the fire the second he hears Mingyu coming back. He stands, regretting how relieved he looks.

 

“ There he is, Mingyu where’s my drink?”

 

Jihoon asks sounding somewhat happy. He’s been drinking too and it’s honestly been a strange thing for Wonwoo to witness.

 

“ In my belly probably.”

 

Mingyu, now in everyone’s view, smiles down at Jihoon. Mingyu holds his hands out, standing a little too close to the fire to warm them. Wonwoo grips the end of his hood, pulling Mingyu back a little bit.

 

“ Are you drunk?”

 

Wonwoo asks quietly to Mingyu.

 

“Nope, barely a bzz bzz.”

 

Mingyu replies in a louder voice. Wonwoo looks to Seungcheol, not knowing what to do. This seems like a dangerous environment for Mingyu to be in right now. Seungcheol doesn’t need to hear anything, he reaches into his hoodie’s pocket, pulling out the car keys and holding them up for Wonwoo to grab.

 

“ It’s barely one, are you guys really going?”

 

One of the strangers he doesn’t know, asks. Wonwoo nods, grabbing Mingyu’s arm. There's a chorus of ‘boos’ at them for leaving but Wonwoo doesn’t really care, just glad to get out of there.

 

Mingyu doesn’t say anything, letting Wonwoo guide him and Wonwoo doesn’t know if he should be glad or not. They’ve been walking a bit to the side of everyone, avoiding the dancing crowd, when Wonwoo notices Jihoon’s  next to them.

 

When they reach the parking lot Jihoon starts walking ahead. Wonwoo watches him, sending a thankful glance for coming back to guide them to Seungcheol’s car, he probably thought that Wonwoo wouldn’t have remembered what it looked like or where they parked. Which is true because he doesn’t.

 

Wonwoo feels that he could be friends with Jihoon if he hadn’t of reacted the way he did at Wonwoo being a vampire. Mingyu’s still quiet and it’s kind of freaking Wonwoo out now. He looks up at Mingyu and flinches a bit at how hard Mingyu’s already staring down at him.

 

“ I met a dog today, his name was Jack Jack.”

 

Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to continue but he doesn’t. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with this information now so he just nods. Jihoon unlocks the car and opens one of the back doors.

 

“ I’ll go get what’s his face so we can leave soon.”

 

Wonwoo nods and ushers Mingyu into the car before getting in himself. Jihoon stands by the door, still holding it open. He looks tired. Wonwoo waves his hand in Jihoon’s face.

 

“ Right..yeah.”

 

Jihoon closes the door, the automatic lights flicking off leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu alone.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo slumps against the seat. His leg starts shaking, he didn’t feel nervous about being alone with Mingyu until at least ten minutes passed. He glances over at the younger who’s been pressing the button that opens the window repeatedly since they’ve been sitting in here.

 

The car is off so the window’s won’t work but he thinks telling Mingyu that won’t stop him from doing what he’s doing. Wonwoo looks away, out his window, wondering where those two are.

 

“ I know you don’t want to date me...but can we hold hands?”

 

Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu who’s still staring out the window making Wonwoo feel like he just hallucinated that.  He looks down at the middle seat between them, where Mingyu’s hand lays, palm facing up at Wonwoo. Confirming that Mingyu really said that.

 

It’s dark in here, the car having been parked facing the nearby forest, beach to their backs along with everyone else.  Wonwoo can hear muffled laughs and the music is still loud even from here. He doesn’t say anything, just sits up more and lays his hand on top of Mingyu’s, intertwining their fingers.   

 

Mingyu’s hand is cold, making Wonwoo smile a little at his hand being warmer. He quickly loses the smile when Mingyu’s hold tightens.

 

“ I just really like you and never want you to be sad.”

 

He can hear Mingyu sniffle once and he doesn’t know what to say because he knows why Mingyu’s crying. Wonwoo doesn’t know if saying this now would hurt Mingyu, but he says it anyway.

 

“ I like you too.”

 

Mingyu looks at him, in the dark, Wonwoo can see Mingyu’s face clearly, he isn’t sure if Mingyu can see his expression though, but he hopes his voice sounded as sincere as he feels. Mingyu’s still crying so Wonwoo scoots forward, their hands break apart when Wonwoo brings his hands up to Mingyu’s face, wiping away his tears.Wonwoo lowers his hands, not moving away from Mingyu, not even when Mingyu leans in, forehead resting against Wonwoo’s, eyes closed.

 

They stay like that for awhile, Mingyu’s increasing heartbeat echoing in Wonwoo’s ears. He knows he shouldn’t do this but he doesn’t move away when Mingyu closes the distance between them, Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu’s lips press up against his own.

 

Mingyu’s hand comes to rest under Wonwoo’s jaw, cupping his head, fingers barely in Wonwoo’s hair as he continues to kiss Wonwoo slowly. When Mingyu is kissing him, Wonwoo is finding himself forgetting everything.

 

He forgets that he has a million things to stress over or that he will probably have to leave Mingyu and won’t be able to stay like this forever or that he isn’t fucking alive because that’s how Mingyu is making him feel.

 

Hearing Mingyu’s heart beating fast for him, fills Wonwoo with this warmth and it’s like he’s full of life again and nothing bad will happen to him and he can do anything and not have to worry about the consequences. So when Mingyu pulls away first, just as out of breath as Wonwoo is, it feels like he’s empty again.  

 

“Sorry.”

 

Mingyu whispers but doesn’t move, neither does Wonwoo. They stay still, Wonwoo brings his hand up to Mingyu’s face, wiping away his tears again.

 

“ It’s okay.”

 

Wonwoo forces his body closer to Mingyu’s, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck, nearly getting ontop of him as he presses their mouths together again with more force than before. Mingyu’s hands come to rest at Wonwoo’s waist, hugging him closer, drowning out all other noises, forcing them into a world of their own.

 

It’s Mingyu who deepens the kiss, making Wonwoo part his mouth open as he licks into Wonwoo’s mouth, hands trailing under the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt. Mingyu’s hands are still cold compared to Wonwoo’s skin and he can feel laughter bubbling in his throat when Mingyu’s hands reach his sides, causing a tickling sensation.

 

He can feel Mingyu smiling into the kiss and Wonwoo doesn’t know why but he feels the need to cry. Mingyu’s lips leave Wonwoo’s to gently press down Wonwoo’s jawline to his neck and this is getting dangerously close to Wonwoo getting hard. Their breathing is becoming more and more noticeable and Wonwoo isn’t sure how much longer he can go before he’s wanting to do things you really shouldn’t do in someone else’s car.

 

Mingyu’s leaving open mouth kisses against Wonwoo’s neck, teeth brushing up against Wonwoo’s skin making his stomach flip, before full on biting his neck and the moan Wonwoo lets out is loud, desperate sounding.

 

The two part for a second and stare at eachother, caught off guard, faces flushed.

 

“ Your eyes..”

 

Mingyu pants out before he’s pulling Wonwoo closer and his mouth is on Wonwoo’s neck once more, wanting so desperately to have Wonwoo make that noise again and Wonwoo no longer cares where they are, nails dragging down Mingyu’s back.

 

The door opens behind Wonwoo making him jump. Mingyu’s lips leave his neck. He drops his head, resting it on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

“ I’m really glad you two are together, I really am all for it but, please- _please,_ refrain from getting bodily fluids on the leather.”

 

Seungcheol stresses from behind them. Wonwoo’s eyes are shut tightly, he nudges Mingyu away and scoots back to his seat, his face still red when Seungcheol closes the door. He can hear Jihoon laughing outside, a few seconds later, both of them are inside and Seungcheol starts the car without another word. They drive for maybe thirty seconds of horrible awkwardness before Mingyu is the first to speak.

 

“ Wonwoo’s hungry!”

 

Mingyu’s voice is too loud in the car, Wonwoo takes a deep breath, hands forming into fists at his sides, tempted to cover his lap. His face is still red from already being half hard. He tries not to think about anything and opens his eyes slowly, looking ahead at Seungcheol staring at Mingyu through the rearview mirror. He nods once then looks to Jihoon in the front seat, Wonwoo watches as Jihoon nods to Seungcheol.

 

“ Okay, guess we can stop somewhere-probably a drive thru is the only thing open right now. Any requests?”

 

Seungcheol’s looking at Wonwoo now, Wonwoo stares at Mingyu.

 

“ I’m not hungry, Mingyu is.”

 

Wonwoo blurts out. He hears Seungcheol mumble an ‘okay’, before Jihoon turns around, a playful smile on his face that catches Wonwoo off guard and gives him a bad feeling.

 

“ Let’s get happy meals.”

 

Wonwoo flinches at Mingyu sitting forward.

 

“ No! Those boxes scare me…let’s get pizza.”

 

Jihoon laughs, Mingyu sits back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He glances over at Wonwoo who diverts his eyes to look at Seungcheol.

 

He watches as Seungcheol turns at the one corner meaning that they’re going to the McDonalds in town. He frowns, face red at how Seungcheol made a big deal about what happened earlier but won’t hesitate to put food that stinks in his nice car at his boyfriend’s request.

 

Jihoon’s humming along to the current song playing, he stops for a second, turning back around to stare at Mingyu, this time with a more somber expression.

 

“ I’m getting chicken nuggets .”

 

He sticks his tongue out at Mingyu before turning away. Wonwoo doesn’t think much of it until he hears Mingyu sniffling again. His memories of the chicken nugget incident resurface and he stares at Mingyu with wide eyes.

 

“ Whoa what, why is he crying-Mingyu why are you crying?”

 

They’re at a stoplight and Seungcheol turns around glancing between Mingyu and Wonwoo.  Seungcheol stares at Wonwoo, brows raised, waiting for an explanation and Wonwoo stares out his window.

 

Despite the look Wonwoo received, Seungcheol decides to drop it with one more glance at Mingyu. He turns down the music, and makes a u-turn. Wonwoo watches as Jihoon slumps in the front seat.

 

“ Pizza is fine.”

 

Jihoon huffs and Wonwoo sees Mingyu wiping his face . He breathes a sigh of relief, just waiting for this all to be over with.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

They return to their dorm at around three in the morning. Jihoon fell asleep before they could decide on where to go, no place besides a grocery store had pizza available at this hour. Mingyu didn’t put up a fuss at not getting food which was weird to Wonwoo but he didn’t say anything in case it would change Mingyu’s mind.

 

Seungcheol then talked to Wonwoo the whole ride back to their dorms, complaining about how old he’s getting and how he doesn’t understand why Jihoon hates being called cute and then he handed Wonwoo one of his mixtapes which Wonwoo promptly threw in one of his desk drawers when he and Mingyu got back to their room.

 

They hadn’t really spoken to each other about earlier.  Wonwoo knows this probably isn’t the time, and should save that conversation for when Mingyu is less...the way he is right now. But, he can’t help but feel shaken up. He doesn’t know how Mingyu can be so calm right now.  Wonwoo shrugs off his coat, setting it on his desk chair. He turns around, seeing Mingyu on his own bed, laptop on his lap.

 

“ What are you doing?”

 

Mingyu looks up from the screen then to Wonwoo’s wall clock.

 

“ Not tired so I was going to watch a movie, wanna watch with me?”

 

Wonwoo thinks for a second that this might be a bad idea. But he also thinks that he doesn’t give a shit anymore and walks over to Mingyu’s bed. He doesn’t ask what movie, just sits down next to Mingyu who hits play.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Wait..so the killer’s in the basement right?”

 

Mingyu nods as Wonwoo points to the screen, their shoulders are touching now making Mingyu feel even more warm than he already is.

 

“ And she’s going down into the basement knowing this?”

 

Mingyu glances at Wonwoo who seems to have tried very hard to  be more focused on this movie than Mingyu is but it’s okay since he’s seen it like forty times. He grins.

 

“ Yup. ”

 

Wonwoo sits back dumbfounded but continues watching as she passes right by the killer hiding in plain sight. Mingyu’s been laughing at it but Wonwoo doesn’t seem to get the comedy aspect of this movie, it’s so bad that it’s entertaining yet he hasn’t laughed once, instead commenting very seriously.

 

“ Oh my god, he’s right there, the creepy music is playing, _how_ does she not see him? She didn’t even bring a weapon, she deserves to die.”

 

Mingyu smiles, sitting up more. His attention span can only last for so long right now without his thoughts going back to them in Seungcheol’s car. A jump scare happens that neither of them flinch at and Mingyu’s getting bored of the movie, he decides watching Wonwoo watch it, is more fun.

 

“ The killer doesn’t even walk fast like i’m pretty sure this girl could’ve ran all the way to town by now and...why aren’t you watching the movie?”

 

Wonwoo pauses it, Mingyu just shrugs, still staring at him.

 

“ You were hungry before right?”

 

Mingyu takes the laptop off his lap, setting it on the other side of him. Wonwoo sits up more, very aware of Mingyu’s body and mentally cringing at having to explain his eyes right now.

 

“ Not really..my eyes turn that way for other things too.”

 

Mingyu only nods but still starts taking off his shirt.

 

“ Why are you..?”

 

Mingyu tosses it to the ground then looking at Wonwoo.

 

“ I like that shirt, I don’t want blood on it, it’s okay to feed-doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

 

Wonwoo glances down once, just once, at Mingyu’s now exposed torso, wetting his lips out of a nervous habit. He meets Mingyu’s gaze again praying he didn’t just see what Wonwoo did.

 

“ Actually that was a lie-it still really hurts but, i’m used to it I guess.”

 

He smiles at Wonwoo, giving Wonwoo the impression that Mingyu didn’t notice. Wonwoo can feel himself getting irritated at Mingyu. He has the nerve to smile right now, with his stupid grin and cute canines peaking out. Wonwoo swallows thickly, why can’t they just continue watching the movie? Mingyu’s looking at him expectantly.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do, he can’t just lean in and bite Mingyu like this, not sitting side by side and Wonwoo wants to unhear what Mingyu says next.

 

“ Just sit on my lap.”

 

Mingyu is serious. ‘ _just sit on my lap_ , because nothing impure happens when you straddle a shirtless guy’, Wonwoo does it anyway. It’s a bad idea, a horrible thing to do.  Yet he still takes in a shaky breath when Mingyu’s hands are on his upper thighs, holding him.

 

“ Hey, your eyes, what else makes them do that?”

 

Mingyu’s hands are at Wonwoo’s hips now, fingers slipping under his shirt, making it hard to focus with Mingyu’s thumbs tracing patterns onto his skin. He’s looking at Wonwoo with a face full of curiosity, playful smile gracing his lips, eyes wide, filled with innocence as if he doesn’t understand what this is doing to Wonwoo.

 

“ Other stuff..that’s all..just-stuff.”

 

Wonwoo covers his face with his hands, knowing his eyes have changed. It’s not like he feels the need to feed right now, but he wouldn’t be against it if it gets rid of that grin on Mingyu’s face.

 

“ What about when you’re turned on? Do they change for that too?”

 

His face gets redder at Mingyu’s neutral tone. Wonwoo nods keeping his hands over his face, one of Mingyu’s hands rest on his lower back, making sure he doesn’t lose his balance. He’d be able to think clearly if Mingyu would not keep his hands under Wonwoo’s shirt.

 

“ You’re so cute.”

 

Mingyu laughs, he can feel himself being pulled closer to Mingyu. Wonwoo slowly lowers his hands, resting them on Mingyu’s shoulders. His scent engulfing Wonwoo, he stares at Mingyu’s chest, he feels anxious, remembering how Mingyu’s lips felt on his own, the way Mingyu held him close, all coming back to him and he wants to pick up where they left off.

 

“ We shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

Wonwoo continues to stare at his hands, their room isn’t lit up properly, Wonwoo’s desk lamp being a poor excuse of a light source. Not that it matters since Wonwoo doesn’t want to see what expression Mingyu’s making.

 

“ Really?”

 

Mingyu’s hands start to leave Wonwoo, sliding out from under his shirt. Wonwoo quickly stops him, placing his own hands over Mingyu’s, keeping them on his hips. He stares into Mingyu’s eyes.

 

“ No.”

 

Is all Wonwoo says before he’s cupping Mingyu’s face in his hands, pushing their lips together.  Mingyu’s hands are at the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt once more, pulling up on the fabric. They break apart just long enough for his shirt to be lifted off of him, the sound of it being thrown onto the floor only makes Wonwoo more desperate to taste Mingyu, tongue prodding against Mingyu’s bottom lip before he opens his mouth more letting Wonwoo in.

 

Mingyu’s hands are roaming over Wonwoo’s now exposed skin, his hands tracing up and down Wonwoo’s lower back, coming to rest on his hips again. Wonwoo can’t describe the feeling in his stomach at the sensation of having Mingyu touch him like this.

 

It’s not enough, Wonwoo wants more. His hips slowly roll forward, Mingyu groans into the kiss. Wonwoo can already tell Mingyu’s hard and Wonwoo doesn’t stop grinding down to get it through Mingyu’s head that he is too.  Mingyu’s hands are leaving Wonwoo’s waist to unbutton Wonwoo’s jeans, pulling down on the zipper, relief floods into Wonwoo but stops short as Mingyu’s fingers only ghost over the waistband of Wonwoo’s boxers before he feels Mingyu’s hand accidentally brush against his bulge as if by accident, making Wonwoo’s breath come out shaky.

 

Mingyu doesn’t stop kissing him, teeth pulling at Wonwoo’s bottom lip, he smiles into the kiss when Wonwoo let’s out a frustrated noise and takes that as his cue to stop this teasing. Mingyu’s lips leave his, pulling away to look at Wonwoo whose eyes have turned black but he isn’t scared, lips swollen, he notes how hard Wonwoo’s breathing, the way his skin looks in this lighting and Mingyu feels himself smile small that he gets to touch Wonwoo like this.

 

Only he can’t help but have a faint thought in the back of his head saying that this is wrong, and he’s partially right thinking like this, they really shouldn’t be doing this-not when Mingyu isn’t sober. But, Mingyu doesn’t know if he’d be able to feel as confident as he does now or if they’d ever do something like this again, so he’s going for it. He looks away from Wonwoo, eyes looking to his side.

 

“ We need-hold on.”

 

Wonwoo’s about to ask what, annoyed at all the pauses when he just wants relief. He has to slow down a bit, he’s so close to ignoring Mingyu’s feelings, giving into his own selfish desires  but he stays still,waiting for Mingyu who’s hand is at his side, looking for something between his bed and the wall.

Mingyu’s hand grabs something and judging from the cheerful ‘aha’ he lets out, Wonwoo figures he’s found whatever it was he was looking for and-lube.

 

“ Oh.”

 

Wonwoo stares at the bottle in Mingyu’s hand, face growing red at the fact that he didn’t even think about that. Also the fact that Mingyu keeps lube in his bed frame is a fact Wonwoo will forever be conscious of.

 

“ ‘ _oh_ ’? Were you expecting something else?”

 

Mingyu’s grinning again and Wonwoo avoids his gaze.

 

“ Just be quiet and kiss me.”

 

Wonwoo leans in, capturing Mingyu’s lips once more. Mingyu’s fingers are above Wonwoo’s waistband once more, this time though, he feels Mingyu’s hand slip into his boxers, hand wrapping itself around Wonwoo’s cock. Wonwoo moans into Mingyu’s mouth. The sound of a bottle opening makes them break apart.

 

Mingyu looking down at his hands, pouring out some lube onto his hand but most of it falling over the head of Wonwoo’s dick. Wonwoo arches his back, the familiar sensation of what would be considered a chill going down his spine is felt, even if it’s just a phantom feeling it still fills Wonwoo with excitement.

 

He hasn’t actually just kissed Mingyu’s neck before and wonders if he could do it without being tempted to feed. Wonwoo starts slow, placing small pecks right under Mingyu’s jawline. Mingyu let’s out a breathy laugh at Wonwoo’s fangs brushing over his neck. Wonwoo pulls away a little bit, he stops his attempt at giving Mingyu a hickey. Face red from embarrassment, if it were any other part of Mingyu’s body he could’ve done it. Wonwoo doesn’t waste much time thinking about his failure, not with Mingyu’s thumb running over the head of his cock.

 

Hands dig into Mingyu’s shoulders, Mingyu’s strokes are too slow, almost torturous. Wonwoo slowly thrusts up into Mingyu’s fist, moaning loud enough but he doesn’t care who hears. It occurs to Wonwoo a bit late that Mingyu isn’t being touched. He tries calming down, but it’s hard to concentrate on giving Mingyu pleasure when he’s too busy fucking himself into Mingyu’s hand, getting lost in the feeling.

 

He eventually does lower his arm, nails accidentally scratching down Mingyu’s chest resulting in a sharp intake of breath from him. Wonwoo gets as far as freeing Mingyu’s dick from his pants. A heavy feeling sits in his stomach that his hands are around Mingyu’s cock, and his grip tightens, barely getting one stroke in before Mingyu lightly swats away Wonwoo’s hand.

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu confused. He quickly understands why Mingyu did it when Mingyu’s grip falters as he takes hold of both of their dicks. The noise Wonwoo makes almost gets lost with the loud moan Mingyu lets out.

 

 It’s back to the torturously slow tempo, the slick sounds and breathy moans feel like they're echoing, it’s making Wonwoo’s head feel dizzy. He can tell Mingyu’s trying to maneuver it so Wonwoo’s getting the most pleasure and he doesn’t think it’s fair but he’s too far gone to care right now.

 

Wonwoo’s cock rubbing against Mingyu’s is too much. He lets his head rest on Mingyu’s shoulder, face red from how needy he sounds. It’s been awhile since he’s been touched like this, he hadn’t realized with everything that’s been happening, how touch-starved he really is and, the fact that he’s doing this with Mingyu right now, knowing he shouldn’t be, makes every part of him feel more sensitive than usual.

 

Mingyu twists his hand upwards, pumping faster. Wonwoo can tell he’s close and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly he’s going to cum but he doesn’t care right now. Mingyu’s head rests in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. The Feeling Mingyu’s tongue licking a stripe up Wonwoo’s neck, teeth slowly bite into his skin hard enough to draw blood and that’s all it takes to push Wonwoo over the edge, teeth biting his bottom lip, painfully muffling the whimper he lets out as he cums over Mingyu’s hand.

 

Mingyu doesn’t last much longer after that, finding his own release while his hand doesn’t stop pumping them, only his grip isn’t as strong as before, allowing Mingyu and Wonwoo to fully  ride out their orgasms.

 

The moan that left Mingyu’s lips has been etched into Wonwoo’s brain and, will come back to him at very inappropriate times. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s body shaking under him, his thighs start to ache from staying in this position for too long.  He doesn’t complain, just listens to the way their breathing slowly returns to normal.

 

It’s almost too quiet in their room now, as if the sound was sucked out completely.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo remains on Mingyu’s bed. Back against the wall, knees to his chest and head resting in hands. Everything is different now. He kind of hopes Mingyu will just forget everything-course if he wanted too, Wonwoo could make him forget, if he really wanted him too. He hears a strangled scream, making him lift his head and look up.

 

“ What is it-what’s wrong?”

 

Mingyu hurriedly walks across the room from the bathroom, hugging himself. He doesn’t look at Wonwoo.

 

“ There’s another one in there-the first one didn’t leave it cloned itself.”

 

Wonwoo cringes, standing up, he walks over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt along with his phone on top of it, texting Junhui with a small warning to Mingyu of what he’s doing and surprisingly, Mingyu doesn’t care, just wanting their bathroom back.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ I’m going to ignore what just happened in this room and go kill the spider.”

 

The two have been sitting on Wonwoo’s bed, in silence waiting for Junhui to come save them. Junhui doesn’t look at them, walking straight to the bathroom. Wonwoo puts his head in his hands. Mingyu makes an irritated sound.

 

“ _Spiders_ , as in more than one, there’s a whole fucking army in there.”

 

They hear Junhui laugh, and then he’s coming out of the bathroom, a crumpled tissue in hand.

 

“ I only counted and killed three so, here.”

 

Junhui tosses the tissue to Mingyu who catches it without thinking, he cringes at there being spiders he hadn’t seen. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu looks down at his hand. He yelps, quickly letting go of the tissue and having it fall onto Wonwoo’s bed, he kicks it onto the floor.

 

Mingyu opens his mouth-probably to insult Junhui who holds up his hand, stopping Mingyu before he can even start.

 

“ You’re welcome.”

 

Junhui stares at the two, expecting them to show their gratitude. Mingyu closes his mouth, and gets up from the bed, grumbling as he goes in their now safe bathroom to wash his hands-again. Wonwoo watches as Junhui’s eyes follow Mingyu. He can’t tell what kind of look Junhui has on but he feels like something’s wrong.

 

Junhui meets his gaze, making him unable to say anything.

 

“ Goodnight.”

 

Is all he says and then he’s leaving their room. Wonwoo’s tiredness is overcoming him, he decides to not go after Junhui and ask what’s going on, already knowing Junhui won’t tell him anything. He hears the sink turn off, Mingyu stands in the doorway drying off his hands.

 

“ Why is he so...”

 

Mingyu trails off making a weird face. Wonwoo shrugs.

 

“ He seems to like you.”

 

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, clearly feeling disgusted. He sits down at the edge of Wonwoo’s bed. Wonwoo plays with the hem of his shirt. He doesn’t know how to act now.

 

“ We don’t have to talk about everything.. right now.”

 

Mingyu says making Wonwoo look at him.

 

“ I’m not really one hundred percent sober either so can we just sleep?”

 

Wonwoo agrees without saying anything, getting under his sheets, he watches as Mingyu crawls forward, plopping down next to Wonwoo.

 

“ My beds too far..”

 

He says before he’s shifting onto his side, facing Wonwoo. Mingyu closes his eyes, Wonwoo diverts his gaze to the ceiling.

 

“ Hey...Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo glances over to Mingyu, who still has his eyes closed.

 

“ Yeah?”

 

Wonwoo waits to see if Mingyu opens his eyes, he doesn’t so Wonwoo goes back to staring up.

 

“ Did you really mean it when you said you liked me?”

 

His voice is lower, sounding sleepy. Wonwoo thinks for a second, Mingyu’s half asleep right now, so it’s likely he might think this is a dream. He realizes he doesn’t really care how many times he has to say it as long as Mingyu does the same for him when he needs to hear it.

 

“ Yeah.”

 

He shifts his eyes, seeing Mingyu smile small.

 

“ That’s so cool..”

 

Is the last thing Mingyu says before Wonwoo hears him fully falling asleep. He smiles to himself, laughter threatening to come out. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Everything feels okay right now, and that’s all that Wonwoo needs to be able to fall asleep easily tonight.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


This is the part where i tell y’all some understandable excuse as to why it took me little over a month to post this but i don’t have one lmao. Hopefully the long wait is okay since this chp is like over 13k,,,anyway, this was actually supposed to be posted before july 1st since that was the deadline i gave myself and now we all know what happens when i set deadlines for myself, i don’t follow them-big shock-i kno. Just a heads up i’m actually moving soon so i mean im not saying i wont have time to write an update this month but i probably will be p busy with packing and everything and how chaotic my house is rn  and all the stress im feeling will make it hard to write but i will try to get another update in this month, also if i ever take longer than a month to update ill tell yall so no one thinks im like abandoning this story.

 

In other news seventeen’s comeback thoooooooo, hopefully wonwoo will be better soon i miss my emo bf ;-; this chapter was rlly hard to write lmaooo, i hope it was okay and as per usual, thanks so much for all the views and  kudos and comments i love the comments so much y’all, welp, until next update then ^.^

  



	9. chapter 9

****  
  


Eyes closed but fully aware of his surroundings, Mingyu lays still as he tries to come to terms with being awake. It seems to be dark, meaning he’s only slept for an hour or two and he can’t tell if his body is going to be able to function today on that amount of sleep or not. Either way, he won’t know until he actually gets up.

 

Mingyu doesn’t make the effort to move, instead he shifts his body, accidentally achieving the most comfortable position and he subconsciously lets go of every thought he’s had about leaving this spot. A content sigh slips past his lips. The softness of Wonwoo’s sheets hugging his body in ways he cannot describe, plus the warmth of Wonwoo next to him contrasting with the coldness of their room, creates the perfect temperature and has Mingyu feeling nothing but bliss. 

 

Sadly, realizing he’s in Wonwoo’s bed sends a chill down his spine, his eyes open in an instant. His heart pounds in his ears. He can’t bring himself to look at Wonwoo laying next to him. Mingyu’s skin is being covered in a cold sweat as last night's events replay in his head almost too fast for him to fully comprehend. Holding his own breath, he listens to Wonwoo’s breathing next to him and let’s out a sigh of relief that Wonwoo is still asleep. 

 

Mingyu tries to focus on anything but Wonwoo at the moment, like the sound of  birds chirping in those trees below their dorm window or the occasional dragging footsteps in the hall outside their door along with tired groans that may or may not be actual zombies and in this situation, Mingyu wouldn’t mind a zombie apocalypse. Scratch that-zombies could never exist, even if vampires exist, zombies just don’t make sense-wait, how many other supernatural creatures exist if vampires do and-

 

Wonwoo stirs next to him, Mingyu freezes.  His gaze removes itself from the ceiling to Wonwoo’s face. He’s still asleep. Mingyu doesn’t let himself breathe, he sits up which is a lot more difficult when you’re trying extremely hard not to one-wake the person next to you and two-throw up on their bed. 

 

Mingyu swallows thickly, head spinning from laying down in the same position for so long. He takes one last look at Wonwoo, confirming once more that he is in fact still asleep, before Mingyu is pushing the covers off of himself. Cold air hits his bare chest, his face feels warm, gaze glued to Wonwoo’s sleeping face. Guilt-for whatever reason-seeps into Mingyu’s body as he crawls towards the end of the bed.

 

If he wasn’t so anxious right now, Mingyu would find himself sneaking out of Wonwoo’s bed comedic, considering Wonwoo is basically a corpse right now and he shouldn’t worry about waking him yet here he is pausing every second as he continues to crawl off this bed. His stomach churns at comparing Wonwoo with a corpse, he shakes his head, which only makes him feel more dizzy. His arms give out forcing him to land roughly on his stomach, it wouldn’t have hurt if he landed fully on the mattress, instead he’s half way off, arms outstretched, touching the ground. 

  
  


Mingyu lets out a quiet painful groan at the carpet burn on his chest. He makes it off the bed and onto the floor. A loud thump vibrates Wonwoo’s bed frame and the loose pens on his desk as Mingyu lays on his side, face smushed against the floor as he listens for any sign of Wonwoo regaining consciousness. After a few more seconds of no movement, Mingyu manages to stand up. Having made it safely out of Wonwoo’s bed without getting caught. He is still playing the mission impossible theme song in his head as he tiptoes to his side of the room and slips on his shoes.

 

He can leave like this, can’t he? Wonwoo won’t wake up and be upset that Mingyu’s gone..right? It’s not like his actions right now seem to follow his usual one night stand routine. He isn’t doing a walk of shame right now, since he’s leaving his own dorm. His thoughts of comparing this and that shouldn’t matter, yet he still feels like that’s exactly what he’s doing. Mingyu stops tying his shoes when Wonwoo moves. He waits a few more seconds before he stands.

 

Even though it’s only been maybe twice he’s done something like this, he seems to have a habit of wanting to fuck Wonwoo when drunk and he isn’t sure if Wonwoo is okay with that and god does Mingyu wish his drunk self would just stop screwing everything up for his sober self. 

 

Mingyu doesn’t take the chance of opening one of his drawers, knowing how loud they are even the dead would wake to them, he grabs for a hoodie off the top and slips it on as he opens their door. He takes one last look at Wonwoo before quietly closing their door. Only when he’s a few steps down the hall does he feel it safe to catch his breath. 

 

He stops walking, thoughts seeming to disappear before he can understand them. The hall’s deserted and Mingyu can’t help but wonder if he just hallucinated the sound of people walking by earlier. But he can’t be bothered to think about what others will say if they look at his facial expression right now. His legs move on their own to the usual place he goes when he is literally one step away from losing his shit. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“Woozi....Woozi please open the door...”

 

Mingyu whines, his hand is growing tired from pawing at Woozi’s door for what feels like an hour now. Arm dropping to his side, head pressed against the door in exhaustion. He was almost halfway over here when he realized he didn’t grab his phone. Obviously he couldn’t take the chance of going back to get it, didn’t stop the storm cloud hovering above his head because his lack of technology though. 

 

“ I really could use your advice.. or a stab wound-really either would be fine right now.”

 

He brings his hand up, knocking on the door once more. His mood deteriorating by the second. Mingyu sighs again, more exaggerated this time to get the point across to Woozi that he’s tired of waiting. He repeatedly taps his fist against the door, in a fast paced beat that’ll  annoy the shit out of who’s ever in the room but Mingyu doesn’t care, he needs his third parent’s advice. 

 

“ Wooz-”

 

The door opens and Mingyu’s storm cloud immediately drifts away, he backs up, standing up straight with an invisible wagging tail behind him-a smile on his face, radiating joy despite the scary aura that the person opening the door has. 

 

“ It’s about time what were you-oh..Wooshin..h-hi, is Woozi-”

 

“ No.”

 

Wooshin slams the door shut, leaving Mingyu to stand awkwardly in the hall. Mingyu ignores the pounding in his head and takes a deep breath as he begins to knock on the door again. It doesn’t take long for Wooshin to open it this time, clearly irritated and ready to punch Mingyu in the face even if he can barely reach that high, he doesn’t say anything or move, only opens the door wider, giving up and letting Mingyu walk happily into the room. 

 

“ Where’s Woozi?”

 

Mingyu’s smile lessens as he sits down on Woozi’s bed. His leg starts bouncing, Wooshin sits across from him on his own bed, a giant white comforter is wrapped around his body so only his face and bright red hair are peaking through. He stares at Mingyu, big, unblinking eyes burning through his soul. Mingyu has always been uncomfortable by Wooshin’s stare. 

 

From their very first meeting Wooshin’s piercing eyes have always looked at him with a void expression. Mingyu remembers greeting him and all he did was stare at Mingyu, sizing him up and then proceeded to make a quiet comment about how annoyingly tall he is. Mingyu diverts his gaze to his own lap. Wooshin sighs.

 

“ Jihoon hasn’t slept here all week.”

 

Mingyu looks back to Wooshin’s face, frowning. He shrugs off the concerned feeling weighing down on his shoulder, Woozi is probably just at Seungcheol’s room. Mingyu coughs once, filling the awkward silence. He should go now, yet he’s glued to this spot, glancing around the room, avoiding Wooshin’s irritated gaze towards him. 

 

“Did you need him for something?”

 

Mingyu’s caught off guard at Wooshin speaking to him without the usual bored tone. He sucks in a deep breath, shaking his head ‘no’. Wooshin gives Mingyu an unconvincing look  before he’s sitting up more, he leans forward a bit, staring at Mingyu with obvious interest in what Mingyu will say. His time frame for saying something before he’s kicked out of the room is closing quickly and there’s no telling how long this new interest Wooshin has in him will wear off. 

 

Only Mingyu can't bring himself to speak. Even with Wooshin looking at him with the same excited look Seokmin and Hoshi did back in middle school when they basically forced Mingyu to admit he was very far from being straight, he just doesn’t feel like it’s possible to have an actual conversation with Wooshin.  He stands up, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets, he glances over at Wooshin and then to the door.

 

“I’m gonna go then, sorry for uh-”

 

“Oh my god, just tell me what's bothering you.”

 

Mingyu sits back down on the bed, his eyes burning through the floor, face red. He submitted a bit faster to Wooshin’s command than he would've liked too. No sense in holding back now, he guesses. He just doesn’t know where to start. He’s barely had any thoughts cross his mind for the last half hour, he didn’t even plan on what to say to Woozi and in the end Woozi isn’t even here to listen to him. Since it’s Wooshin offering to listen, Mingyu doesn’t know how many details he can brush over and have it not be confusing, he’s talking to a stranger here, his usual fast paced rambling and half coherent sentences won’t cut it. 

 

“I uh..don’t know if I should-”

 

“ I haven’t willingly sat down and listened to a human’s stupid drama for almost a month now, please just tell me-I am extremely bored.”

 

‘ _ Human’ _ , the word echoes in Mingyu’s head, he stares at Wooshin, sound leaving the room immediately. Mingyu stiffens. He isn’t in the presence of another vampire is he? There’s no way, Wooshin may be strange and those eyes of his are seriously unsettling but he was here way before Wonwoo and Junhui had arrived, Wonwoo already told him there weren’t any other vampires on campus, this doesn’t make sense, why would Wooshin say ‘human’ as if he weren’t one. 

 

Mingyu tries not to make it obvious that he’s about to bolt out of this room. He looks to Wooshin, who follows his eyes to the door with a knowing glance of what Mingyu is about to do. He stares at Mingyu as if he’s daring Mingyu to try and run. 

 

“ Ah- _ another  _ human’s stupid drama, that’s what I meant to say, I just woke up sor~ry.”

 

Wooshin waves his hand in the air like it really was a slip of the tongue. Mingyu stays on the edge of his seat, not taking the chance of relaxing. He trusted Wonwoo’s word but the fact that Wonwoo didn’t smell Seulgi’s scent on him weighs heavily on his mind to the point where he can’t say confidently that he still trusts Wonwoo’s abilities. 

 

Mingyu thinks for a second. What abilities-or powers really, does Wonwoo have? Junhui seems to be able to do a lot, but then again Mingyu is only believing that without actually seeing anything. Junhui has only really shown his empath like abilities to Mingyu’s face. He won’t even begin to try and understand what that whole dream manipulation thing Junhui does is. 

 

“ Tell me now or get out.”

 

Mingyu gets out of his head and meets Wooshin’s tired gaze. He’s annoyed now, Mingyu has ran out of time. He should get up and leave but he also really needs to tell someone what he’s feeling right now otherwise he won’t be able to function. He drops his gaze to the floor, deciding to speak without a plan.

 

“ I-I...okay so, here’s the thing-I like my roommate and-uhm, It’s really complicated there’s just a lot of things that are holding our progress back and I don’t know what to do-I mean, I know what  _ I  _ want to do, it’s not really up to me and what I want though, really it’s all up to him and i’m seriously okay with that-I am, but..it doesn’t help that we’re both really indecisive about everything-which I find seriously cute on him-with me I hate it, but on him, it’s so cute...”

 

He can feel his face getting warm as he trails off, getting lost in the thought of Wonwoo and his mannerisms. How quiet he is, how polite he is and how he’s just so nice, how cute he is when he pulls his sleeves over his hands, and how great of a listener he is even though he may not be listening at all, but you don’t care because you’re speaking with Wonwoo. 

 

He loses himself thinking about how much of a respectful person Wonwoo is to strangers, but can be so loud and relaxed with those he’s close to and he likes the terrible jokes Wonwoo says at the most randomest of times and he loves Wonwoo’s laugh so much-loves making him laugh, being able to hear Wonwoo’s genuine happiness..being able to...hear Wonwoo..hear what sounds he makes and feel the way his body trembled as he came undone by Mingyu’s own doing and..

 

Mingyu blinks at the sound of Wooshin clearing his throat.

 

“ You good or..?”

 

Wooshin pushes off some of the covers, resting his arms on his criss-crossed legs, his t-shirt’s sleeves are cut off and Mingyu’s caught off guard at his toned arms. He doesn’t want to think about the fact that Wooshin could probably beat him up. He nods, and Wooshin ushers him to continue. Mingyu doesn’t know what to think about this situation, why he’s here telling Wooshin this is almost so bizarre to him it makes sense which is why he continues. 

 

“ Yeah, it’s really complicated and I don’t know what to do.”

 

He doesn’t know what else to say without revealing the real details so he ends it on that note. Wooshin looks at him expecting more but Mingyu decides he’s finished. 

 

“ Be more specific..? What complications, is he not over an ex or not out to his friends like-what is the hold up, assuming you both like eachother.” 

 

Wooshin seems as if he’s seriously invested into Mingyu’s problem right now, but Mingyu can tell he isn’t all that interested. He must really just be bored. Mingyu nods to the last part of Wooshin’s sentence, face warming up at the memory of Wonwoo saying he likes Mingyu back.

 

“ We do...it’s uh-nevermind about the complications, last night we-”

 

Mingyu stops, taking in a deep breath to calm himself-Wooshin probably thinks he’s a fool with how flustered he’s getting right now, but he doesn’t say anything, Wooshin stares at him with an amused smirk. 

 

“ Last night we, y-yeah, but the other day he said he liked being my roommate and nothing more but last night he said he liked me and I left him asleep this morning. I just...don’t know what to do or how to-how to act I guess.”

 

He can tell he’s mumbling but Wooshin seems to follow still, Mingyu stares at him, silently begging Wooshin to tell him what to do here. Wooshin seems to hear Mingyu’s pleads. He watches Wooshin sit up more, pulling the covers around his body like before, Mingyu wishes to be that comfortable right now.

 

“ ...are you sure he likes you?”

 

Mingyu nods without hesitation and Wooshin laughs a little. Wooshin doesn’t believe him, from the look he’s giving Mingyu right now, that’s the only conclusion Mingyu can think of. 

“Then that is complicated.”

 

Mingyu nods once more, slower this time, waiting for Wooshin to continue, but he doesn't. 

 

“ So what do I do..?”

 

He says the question flat out and Wooshin just shrugs making Mingyu’s last ray of hope diminish.

 

“ I mean shit, I don't want to say something and then like ruin your life.”

 

Wooshin stares at him curiously before continuing, Mingyu's expression doesn't change. He leans forward a bit and Wooshin takes that as an okay to speak more.

 

“ I don't really have all the details so don't take this seriously but, are you sure he likes you back? Sounds to me like you're a convenient outlet for his needs. He might just be telling you what you want to hear.”

 

Wooshin says the last bit with a cautious tone. Mingyu just nods along, even though he's for sure given up hope on this conversation. He gives his thanks to Wooshin, sprouting out some random crap about how his ‘mind feels so much clearer now’ and ‘he can rest easy knowing it's a one sided love’. Wooshin gives him a half ass pity glance with a mumbled, ‘people suck’ on his way out.

 

He walks down the halls aimlessly, feeling very unsatisfied with himself and his situation. He can only internalize the fuck out of his feelings right now and focus on just getting back to the dorm and getting ready for classes. Just because his love life is starting to look like another twilight sequel doesn’t mean he can skip out of school. It's still early so Wonwoo won't be up yet, he hopes.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu manages to get to class without running into Wonwoo. He can’t exactly feel accomplished since doing so has made him feel insanely guilty. He shouldn’t be avoiding Wonwoo, not now, not with how far they’ve progressed. Yet here he is sitting at his table, having built a wall with his folders so Wonwoo-and everyone else, doesn’t look at him. Even though he’s probably drawing more attention to himself than usual doing this. 

 

He rests his head against the table top, hood up shielding himself from the florescent lights. He can’t help but let Wooshin’s words marinate in his mind. He knows it’s not even a possibility for Wonwoo to be using him like  _ that  _ so he doesn’t really pay attention to that part, what he’s over analyzing is the reaction he received from Wooshin. The uncertainty he’s now filled with is driving him insane. Was it just from his choice of words or did he really appear so insecure that Wooshin could only come to that conclusion of Wonwoo using him.  Maybe if they would have gone on a date he would feel more confident about everything.

 

Maybe if he were to ask Wonwoo if he really likes Mingyu for himself and not for his blood. He shakes away that thought, scrunching his face in disgust. Junhui would love it too much if Wonwoo really were just using Mingyu as a blood bag.  

 

It’s just bad timing, Wonwoo said it himself. If their circumstances were different they would be dating by now. Is that what the issue was all along? Mingyu takes off his hood, letting the light burn his eyes. He blinks away his blurry vision for a moment.  It’s not like he’s never been in a situation like this before, he’s had plenty of ‘we almost dated’ type relationships but maybe this time is different because of how strong his feelings are with Wonwoo, is why he’s so easily upset by others doubt with him. That and the whole vampire thing really fucks with their chances of getting a happy ending.

 

He has nothing against Wooshin or anything, to be fair it’s not like Mingyu could’ve told him everything anyway and with the missing knowledge, Wooshin might’ve offered better advice. Mingyu reassures himself, feeling a little silly at how much this morning's conversation has affected his mood. He sits up fully in time to see his precious barricade come crashing down by Woozi’s doing.

 

“ Rude.”

 

Mingyu sighs out, stretching his arms above his head-trying to appear like his world isn’t crumbling beneath his feet. Woozi plops down next to him and Mingyu has to pause on their conversation while he yawns. He glances at Woozi who seems to be as exhausted as he is, poking him in the shoulder, Woozi swats his finger away and Mingyu puts on a pout.  

 

“ Hey, I went to your room this morning, where’ve you been sleeping?”

 

Woozi sheepishly grins and Mingyu knows the answer now and is somewhat put off by his behavior. He busies himself by searching for a pen, finding it awkward to look at Woozi. 

 

“ I don’t know why, but when he’s stressed, the way he fucks is just so much better.”

 

“ Okay wow, nice weather we’re having.”

 

Mingyu looks away and feels Woozi swat at his shoulder. 

 

“Why’d you go to my room? Did you wake Wooshin?Was he mean, is that why you look so sad?”

 

Mingyu shrugs and Woozi sighs. 

 

“ Nothing and i’m not sad, just thought we’d walk to class together that’s all..and yeah, we chatted for a little bit.”

 

He feels bad about not going into detail but he’s sure Wooshin will tell Woozi what they spoke about anyway, so the feeling doesn’t last long. Woozi stares at Mingyu for a second, as if contemplating if he should dive deeper or not, clearly not believing Mingyu’s reasoning. 

 

“ We can walk to practice together then, that okay?”

 

Practice, he forgot about that. Mingyu nods with a smile to Woozi. He inwardly groans at how tired he is already, after practice he’ll be dead for sure. His smile fades a bit when he sees Wonwoo walk into the room. He’d almost forgotten about his mood from earlier and seeing Wonwoo not looking at him made it all comeback. He can hear Woozi saying something but he isn’t listening, eyes drawn to Wonwoo and when Wonwoo doesn’t look at him his cloud of gloom returns full force. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


The cans of monster he had earlier didn’t do much except push him through his classes. He’s already feeling like he’s crashed still, he fights his tiredness. Mingyu finishes putting on his shirt, various lockers slam shut as his teammates make their way out of the locker room, their loud voices echoing all around him-giving his headache a run for its money. 

 

Towards the end of practice they had a quick game of underclassmen vs. upperclassmen and of course the upperclassmen won-it’s like an unspoken rule to let them win. He braces himself as a few of them pass him by, patting him on the shoulder and rubbing his partially wet hair, he grits his teeth smiling and waving goodbye. When they’re out of sight he rubs his sore shoulder. 

 

He can’t help but grin, even if he lost against them, their joy only makes him want to work harder. Woozi doesn't feel the same way about losing so usually after practices like this Mingyu tends to avoid the elder. It's been considerably more easy to do so since Woozi practically leaps into Seungcheol’s arms after. 

 

He swings his bag over his shoulder, closing his own locker and starts to  make his way out but only gets one step in before his phone vibrates. An odd feeling washes over him but he ignores it, unlocking his phone.

 

Seokmin wants him to wait by the field so they can walk back to the dorms together, he frowns trying to remember if he even spoke to Seokmin today. He assumes Woozi might've set this up since he usually leaves with him and walking alone on campus is scary at night. 

 

It was raining just before they ended practice so he doesn't really want to go out but he starts walking anyway, only he pauses once again. Mingyu realizes he’s alone here, this normally wouldn’t bother him except he doesn’t  _ feel _ alone but, he for sure knows that everyone has left. 

 

What he should do is keep walking, not looking back until he's out of this room. But, his life isn't a horror movie, so when Mingyu calls out ‘hello' and no one answers, no creepy music plays and there are no shadowy figures in the corner if his eye, he deems it safe to take his time walking out. 

 

He pauses at the entrance, turning back to make sure one last time that he’s alone. Mingyu feels a strange pulling sensation in his stomach, he can’t tell if he’s afraid of not but whatever this feeling is it’s making him go back into the room. He sets his bag down on one of the benches and stands still, waiting. 

 

The locker room door squeaks open and it feels like Mingyu’s been jolted awake, his heart beats loudly in his ears as he turns to see whoever it is that’s entered the room, their footsteps echo on the tile and their form slowly emerges from the wall separating the entrance. 

 

“ Were you trying to scare me or did you unintentionally act creepy?”

 

Mingyu’s voice doesn’t sound confident but he ends up greeting Wonwoo with a smile anyway. Wonwoo leans by the wall, seemingly unaware of how scared Mingyu was-is at the moment. He shrugs and gives a small smile to Mingyu who’s trying very hard to appear relaxed.

 

“ Did you-by any chance...do something uh...j-just now?”

 

Wonwoo stares at him, head cocked to the side. 

 

“ What do you mean?”

 

Mingyu’s fear dissipates while analyzing Wonwoo’s genuinely confused expression. 

 

“ Nothing-nothing it’s just that..I don’t know, I felt weird right before you got here. I was about to leave and then I had this feeling that I shouldn’t..any guess as to why?”

 

Wonwoo stands up straight, he takes a few steps towards Mingyu.

 

“ Nope, you’re just weird.” 

 

Wonwoo smiles playfully, making Mingyu forget about his worries momentarily. This is the first time today that they’re speaking with each other  yet he didn’t notice until now how awkward the air is. It feels like he’s the only one who notices this though. 

 

“ Should we go?”

 

Mingyu turns to grab his bag but Wonwoo interrupts. 

 

“ Actually I um..”

 

He’s dancing around the subject and Mingyu doesn’t know why but he throws out a guess anyway.

 

“ You need to feed?”

 

Mingyu tries to hide his discomfort with a smile. Wonwoo takes a second before he nods and Mingyu has disappointment flood into him but he quickly shrugs it off. Wonwoo steps forward and Mingyu’s back is being pushed against the lockers almost forcefully. Wonwoo’s cold hands are at Mingyu’s collar, pulling down, stretching the fabric. Wonwoo’s mouth ghosts over his neck. 

 

“ You’re okay right?”

 

Wonwoo’s lips brush against Mingyu’s skin when he speaks, Mingyu nods, hands resting on Wonwoo’s waist, his mouth feels dry and his hands are clammy but he allows Wonwoo to feed.

 

“  Hurry, before someone comes in.”

 

Mingyu can feel Wonwoo smile against his neck and his lungs are on fire from holding his breath. Wonwoo’s fangs sink into Mingyu’s neck and by now you’d think Mingyu would be used to it but tears still prick his eyes every time. His heart’s beating faster, remembering what had happened last time Wonwoo fed and then Joshua’s words are in his mind, they tend to have a habit of showing up each time they do this,  _ ‘I'd rather he do it with me than some stranger.’ _ Even now, Mingyu still has the mentality that he’s saving someone by doing this, though, he knows Wonwoo eventually does go out to feed but he tries not to think about it too much. 

 

This time feels different and Mingyu can’t tell if it’s because it’s been awhile or something else. The pain quickly starts to fade into something else, his heart slows down, the panic from earlier disappearing, he closes his eyes. A warm feeling sets deep in his gut, spreading throughout his body and he finds himself leaning his head back against the lockers, mouth hanging open as his breathing starts coming out in pants. Mingyu’s hands slip under Wonwoo’s shirt, his nails digging into Wonwoo’s skin.

 

Wonwoo bites down again and Mingyu moans. The sound he makes bounces off the walls, echoing loudly in his ears as another wake up call. His eyes open and the panic comes back full force making him push Wonwoo away violently. Wonwoo’s fangs rip out of Mingyu’s skin sharply causes Mingyu to wince, his hand instinctively cupping over the wound. 

 

They stare at eachother for a moment, Mingyu can see that Wonwoo’s confused but he’s too overcome with fear to care right now. He looks to the floor after seeing his blood all over Wonwoo’s mouth, his neck stings, blood now soaking his hand.

 

“Was that not okay?”

 

He looks up again to see Wonwoo’s eyes back to normal. Mingyu doesn’t move still, he doesn’t understand what he’s feeling right now. He remembers how Wonwoo can make it feel good for his victims and maybe that’s why Mingyu became so scared, he can feel bile rise to his throat, now knowing that this is how Wonwoo’s victims must feel before they die. He swallows thickly, shaking his head ‘no’.

 

“ I was caught off guard a little, that’s all.”

 

Mingyu feels guilty for lying, Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, still not quite understanding why Mingyu pushed him away but he doesn’t make an effort to make Mingyu explain. Mingyu should say something but judging from the cold sweat covering his skin his emotions are too all over the place to speak on such a serious matter. He watches Wonwoo wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, his skin tinted red still. Wonwoo looks like he’s going to speak but a locker shuts, causing them to look towards the entrance. 

 

“ This is awkward.”

 

Seungkwan stares at both of them and relief floods into Mingyu at seeing another person. Even if it’s another vampire, he just needs to be around someone else right now. Seungkwan adjusts his coat before giving the two a judging look.

 

“ Seokmin’s right outside so please try and make yourselves appear more..not this.”

 

Mingyu looks to Wonwoo who merely nods in agreement to Seungkwan, who leaves them then. Wonwoo motions for Mingyu to follow him towards the nearest sink. Mingyu doesn’t say anything and does it, Wonwoo turns on the faucet, he watches Wonwoo clean his face off in the mirror first. 

 

“ You should probably get rid of that shirt.”

 

Wonwoo says while washing his hands. Mingyu removes his hand from his neck, he can feel blood dripping down his chest. He stares at his bloody hand, skin looking discolored as he takes off his shirt, stuffing it in his bag and grabbing an old hoodie from his locker, he puts the hoodie down on the bench and walks over to Wonwoo. 

 

The wound on his neck stops throbbing as Wonwoo heals him but his stomach still hurts from all the blood. He flinches when Wonwoo presses his wet sleeve against Mingyu’s neck, cleaning him off. When he’s finished, Wonwoo rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, hiding the blood stained fabric. 

 

“ I’m sorry.”

 

He says quietly to Mingyu when they walk back to the benches, Mingyu puts on the hoodie while Wonwoo leans against the lockers watching him. 

 

“ I should’ve asked first...were you scared?”

“ I was.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu unsure of what he should do. 

 

“ I thought I was okay with everything but-I don’t know now.”

 

Mingyu tells him honestly. He feels numb seeing Wonwoo look at him like this. Like he’s going to cut ties with him. That’s not what Mingyu wants, he really was just frightened, maybe not because of Wonwoo himself but-more so of what Wonwoo is able to do.

 

“ I still like you.” He feels the need to remind Wonwoo of this. Mingyu steps closer to Wonwoo, standing in front of him, he brings a hand up to Wonwoo’s face, cupping his cheek. Wonwoo’s hesitant to meet his gaze. “ I just need time to get used to everything.”

 

Mingyu says the words out loud even if he hasn’t fully convinced himself that’s what he believes to be true. Wonwoo’s hand comes to rest on top of Mingyu’s. He pulls both of their hands away from his face, letting their arms fall back to their sides. Mingyu looks into Wonwoo’s empty eyes. 

 

“ I can’t remember a time where I didn’t feel afraid of myself.”

 

Wonwoo says with a smile and all Mingyu can do is look at him. His heart aches with confusion of everything he feels right now but he puts it aside and brings his hand back up to cup Wonwoo’s chin making him look at Mingyu, he leans down, forehead touching Wonwoo’s, asking permission silently. Wonwoo closes his eyes and then their lips meet.

 

Everything just feels so different now, Mingyu’s tongue slips past Wonwoo’s lips, deepening the kiss, allowing him to taste Wonwoo. Their hearts are beating faster, Mingyu’s head starts to pound, his lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen but he can’t stop kissing Wonwoo.

 

“ I told you they were making out!” 

 

The two seperate, out of breath to see Seokmin’s body peeking out from the wall, his head ducked past to yell for Seungkwan to come in. Mingyu drops his hand, putting some space between himself and Wonwoo’s panting bodies to look at a waving Seokmin and his trademark eye smile. 

 

Seungkwan comes into the locker room next, hands over his reddened face, shielding his eyes. Seokmin laughs when he sees him and Mingyu goes to pick up his bag. 

 

“ Sorry to keep you both waiting.”

 

Mingyu sarcastically says to both of them, he ushers an embarrassed Wonwoo to walk ahead while they leave this place finally. When the door shuts, Mingyu momentarily feels as though everything he was feeling then is placed behind that door. He takes a deep breath.

 

The night air hits them and it's much colder than he expected, he sticks close to a quiet Wonwoo as they walk behind Seokmin and Seungkwan who seem to be deep in a conversation about which is worse, having to go out in public in stage makeup or having to pretend you're not in pain when another person steps on your foot in performance shoes.

 

Mingyu has trouble keeping up with all the terms they keep throwing out so he tries to zone them out during the entire walk back to their dorms.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Seokmin and Seungkwan continue walking in the opposite direction of the courtyard, laughing loudly with each other and Mingyu still doesn’t know how or when they became friends but he doesn’t care. Wonwoo walks ahead of Mingyu, whose steps have slowed as he watches those two walk back to their dorm. Wonwoo pauses at the entrance to their own dorm. Mingyu turns from waving one last goodbye to those two, his smile lessening some at Wonwoo standing eerily still at the door.

 

“ Wonwoo, is everything ok-”

 

He faces Mingyu then, eyes wide but only for a brief moment before his face is showing a calm expression-or really, no expression at all. He nods curtly to Mingyu, hand now on the door pulling it open. 

 

“ I thought I-uhm, ‘sensed’ something I guess. But only for a second...it passed,  i’m probably just tired..”

 

Mingyu looks around, paranoid now even though he doesn’t know what ‘something’ could entail. He  follows Wonwoo into their building as the door is about to close, barely slipping past and making it into the warmth. Wonwoo’s almost half way down the hall so Mingyu quickens his steps to catch up.  

 

“ What do you mean by ‘something’, was it another…” Mingyu pauses as they walk past a half dead student, he waits until they’ve shuffled out of earshot before he continues, “ Another vampire..?”

 

Wonwoo stops walking, Mingyu stops too, having caught up to a frowning Wonwoo. He watches as Wonwoo stuffs his hands into his coat pockets, avoiding Mingyu’s curious gaze. 

 

“ I don’t-I don’t know.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes follow Wonwoo as he begins walking again. His pulse quickens and he can’t help but let out a frustrated sigh. But he still tries to smile, one of them has to be positive here and he knows it won’t be Wonwoo. 

 

“ Well, that’s-”

 

“ Unsettling, believe me I know, I’m _very_ aware of my lacking abilities.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen, his first instinct is to immediately tell Wonwoo that what he had meant by unsettling was only just he himself feeling anxious at whatever Wonwoo had felt, not about Wonwoo being unable to tell him what it was. 

 

He can’t say anything though, because of what is left of his sane mind, Mingyu is finding it hard to comfort Wonwoo here, he has no idea what the ‘normal’ level of skills a vampire is supposed to have and he can’t come up with any witty response about how every vampire is different and each one is special, or some other bullshit type saying found on an inspirational poster in a guidance counselor’s office, to make Wonwoo feel better. 

 

So, he says nothing, deciding to let it slide and in turn letting Wonwoo derail into insecurity station as Mingyu wallows in self pity resort next door at not being able to comfort him. The two continue down the hallway, until Wonwoo steps slow as their room door becomes visible. Mingyu ends up walking ahead a little before he turns around to look at Wonwoo who’s stopped walking completely. 

 

His expression is the same from before. Mingyu doesn’t say anything. They’re both afraid now, Wonwoo looks more unsure than scared in Mingyu’s opinion, as if he can’t quite figure out if they should run or not. Even without being a vampire, Mingyu feels as though something worthy of being afraid of is in their room and right now, they could just leave, avoid it completely, they could-

 

“How long will you make us wait? Get in here now. Both of you.”

 

Junhui says the last part as if Mingyu were to question Junhui if he had meant him too. Which he would have. He was right, something worthy of being afraid of was behind their door. Mingyu faces Junhui, he’s leaning against the doorframe of their room, clearly irritated and looking past Mingyu, his eyes trained only on Wonwoo. 

 

Mingyu stays still, unable to enter the room first. He glances behind him at Wonwoo whose face now wears a grave expression. It’s as if he knows something Mingyu doesn’t, which is probably true. He doesn’t meet Junhui’s gaze or Mingyu’s. Wonwoo stares at the wall as if it’s told him his favorite author died. Mingyu doesn’t know how to feel right now. Junhui stands taller, and that’s when Wonwoo moves, his shoulder grazing Mingyu’s arm as he enters their room. 

 

Junhui watches him carefully as he passes him. Then Junhui stares at Mingyu, the look he gives Mingyu is enough motivation for Mingyu to move his ass and walk into the room too. He holds his breath when he steps past Junhui, eyes to the floor, he flinches when Junhui shuts their door. He feels like he’s trapped now. 

 

“Hi Wonwoo...Mingyu, it’s nice to see you once again.”

 

Mingyu looks up, to the side of him, Wonwoo is frozen in what he thinks is shock, he’s really seeing a variety of expressions from Wonwoo tonight. His gaze looks in front of him now, he sees Seulgi sitting at Wonwoo’s desk, her hair is down now in loose waves, framing her face softly and if they were in a different situation he would’ve told her she looked pretty. She has on a shy smile on her face as she nods to Mingyu, fully acknowledging him, unlike Minghao who’s sitting at the end of Wonwoo’s bed not even making an effort to look at anyone else but Junhui. Minghao’s eyes keep darting from him to Wonwoo, almost like he’s asking something of Junhui. 

 

Mingyu shifts his weight, ‘please tell me these two can’t communicate telepathically’, he feels nauseous when Minghao stares directly at him then, as if answering his own question. Junhui’s hand touches his shoulder while walking past to sit down next to Minghao and Mingyu dramatically flinches back, dusting off his shoulder. Mingyu can feel anger boiling inside of him at how Junhui walks like he owns everything, he hates Junhui’s confidence, almost as much as he hates how much power Junhui holds over Wonwoo. 

 

He’s growing increasingly more uncomfortable as each second passes. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo again, he holds no expression now. This makes Mingyu’s stomach hurt more. No one is speaking and Mingyu can hear his own breathing. It feels like he’s the only one lost here, lost and uncomfortable with the silence, everyone is staring so intently at each other except him and he feels the need to laugh at how each of their expression changes like they are listening to someone tell them bad news. Then it gets worse, something happens, something that makes Mingyu’s legs go weak with fear. Wonwoo is holding his hand. 

 

He swallows thickly, glancing down at their fingers intertwined. Wonwoo feels so cold even though he fed less than an hour ago. Mingyu looks at him with a frown. That’s when this internal conversation ends and someone finally speaks. 

 

“ The decision is final.” Junhui says staring at Wonwoo, his grip tightens and Mingyu fights back the urge to say it hurts, he’d rather focus on why it sounded like Junhui accidentally said that out loud. “ Be finished packing by morning.”

 

Junhui stands and Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu’s hand. Mingyu is completely lost now, but what Junhui just said is ringing in his ears and panic strikes him. 

 

“ No.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is quiet but sturdy. Junhui almost scoffs and Mingyu can’t find his voice. Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest, brows knitted.

 

“ No? Do you honestly think you’re the only one upset by this?” 

 

Junhui steps closer, Wonwoo looks away. Mingyu stands up straighter. Junhui looks at him for a second, arms falling back to his sides, this time his voice is softer, no longer holding the frustrated tone from before. 

 

“As if I’m perfectly fine leaving everything?” Junhui looks up at the ceiling, letting out a heavy sigh, his voice gets even more quiet. He takes another step towards Wonwoo, who takes one step back. Junhui clears his throat and if Mingyu were mistaken, he’d think Junhui had tears in his eyes. 

 

“ Wonwoo, we don’t have a choice, not now anyway.”

 

Junhui looks to his side, Mingyu sees Seulgi look down at Wonwoo’s desk. Mingyu coughs and everyone’s but wonwoo’s gaze falls to him. 

 

“ Could you maybe explain what’s going on, you know for the ones who can’t read minds..?”

 

Mingyu smiles even though he’s beyond terrified right now. Junhui’s lips form a thin line. He turns and sits back down on Wonwoo’s bed. Minghao doesn’t say anything so Mingyu looks at Seulgi who by default has to speak now. She pushes back some hair behind her ears before smiling almost forcefully at Mingyu. 

 

“ At the last..meeting, I let slip where Junhui and Wonwoo were to Mother, I didn’t know-I wouldn’t have said anything if I had known that she would react this way. It’s..my fault that those two must leave.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen at the word ‘leave’. Seulgi’s smile fades, she brings a hand to her mouth, tracing her bottom lip absentmindedly. Mingyu tries to connect the dots but he’s even more confused now. 

 

“ Why would your mother-”

 

“ My mom Mingyu, not her’s. Everyone calls my mom, mother.”

 

Minghao finally speaks. Mingyu mumbles an ‘oh’, somewhat understanding but not really. Minghao sighs, he’s annoyed now. 

 

“Turns out my mom was more interested in their whereabouts than she had let on, I sort of knew of this, but she hadn’t brought it up in so long so I figured she had moved on. I was wrong..”

 

Minghao looks at Junhui with what Mingyu thinks is pity, Junhui looks at Minghao, a sad smile on his lips. Mingyu guesses they’re back to the telepathic conversation now. If Mingyu were to guess, he’d say Minghao was apologizing. He knows what for now, kind of. Mingyu turns to Wonwoo. 

 

“ Didn’t you say you two  _ weren’t _ running from anything?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him with a pained expression before he smiles. 

 

“ I also said Junhui doesn’t tell me everything.”

 

He bitterly laughs and Mingyu’s stomach flips.Wonwoo may be finding everything out at the same time as Mingyu. He feels his hands form into fists. Why now? What’s going to happen to those two? He can’t feel angry towards Seulgi, she said it herself, she didn’t know her mother or Minghao’s mother, whoever’s mother, would react that way-whatever that way is. So of course, Junhui is the one Mingyu is angry with.

 

Mingyu can’t do anything about this anger except let it consume him, doesn’t know how to approach it or articulate it in a way that won’t sound like he’s just upset that Wonwoo will leave. Even though that’s all it is, he can’t risk sounding like a child having a tantrum here.

 

“ Calm down will you? At least his mom doesn’t know about me and Hao, we aren’t going to be killed if they come for Wonwoo and I okay?” 

 

Junhui almost glares at Mingyu, he glares back. Seulgi shifts in her seat, Mingyu’s eyes flick to her direction for a second before he’s back to glaring at Junhui. 

 

“ Why do you two have to leave then? If nothing bad will happen why do-”

 

“ If we’re brought back into that cesspool of a world, Wonwoo all but disappears from everything and i’ll be too swamped to protect him-too busy studying for a higher position. It doesn’t help knowing where he is if I can’t get to him quickly. Do you get it now?”

 

Junhui’s breathing is starting to get louder, he looks tired. Mingyu shakes his head ‘no’. 

 

“ I don’t understand, i’m sure if you two do leave, Wonwoo can still stay here and I’ll-”

 

“You’ll what? What could you possibly do huh? If we don’t run now, we’ll be taken back by force.”

 

Mingyu frowns, staring just as intently at Junhui as he is at Wonwoo. 

 

“ That doesn’t sound like ‘nothing bad will happen’ Junhui.”

 

He says bitterly. This makes Junhui smile a little bit. Mingyu’s anger grows, he looks away from Junhui when he stands once again. 

 

“ Yeah, you’re right. Wonwoo and I can’t be separated and that’s why this is really bad.” 

 

Junhui pauses, taking a step towards Mingyu and this time Mingyu is the only one he’s addressing. His throat closes seeing Junhui’s eyes turn black. How he speaks next is slower than usual, more curt as if he doesn’t think Mingyu will understand unless he really makes this clear. It fills Mingyu’s mouth with a bad taste.

 

“It’s not up for debate if Wonwoo will be okay surviving on his own or not, it was decided from the day I turned him that he’d have to stay by my side. We’re both going to leave because if we don’t Wonwoo won’t survive okay? Stop trying to speak as if you know what you’re talking about.” 

 

Junhui holds Mingyu hostage with his gaze. He finds himself frozen, staring in the darkness of Junhui’s eyes. His are different than Wonwoo’s, they’re blacker if that were even possible, more hollow. Junhui stays still, waiting for Mingyu to speak. His throat feels tight at the large amounts of lavender invading his nose. Junhui’s eyes return to normal when he glances at Wonwoo, he then steps back and Mingyu is able to breathe again.

 

“ I don’t want to.”

 

Wonwoo chimes in and Mingyu’s stomach drops. Junhui looks to Wonwoo, brows raised and Mingyu’s overcome with this weird sense of deja vu from seeing his friends get yelled at by their parents.

 

“ We’ve already discussed this Wonwoo, we’re-”

 

“ God, will you stop fucking talking already? I get it okay?”

 

Wonwoo’s anger is easy to feel just by standing next to him. Everyone is silent, looking at him. Mingyu feels the urge to cheer for him but stays quiet. The good feeling he received from Wonwoo is short lived when Wonwoo decides everything is too much to deal with and walks out of the room. Their door slams shut and Mingyu steps forward once to go after him. His feet hurt from standing in the same spot for so long. 

 

“ Don’t go after him.”

 

Junhui’s voice warns him and for some reason Mingyu obeys. He faces them all now, painfully aware that everyone in this room could kill him in just a few seconds. Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, trying to calm down. He glances at Junhui, glare disappearing. 

 

“ Do you know where he’s going..?”

 

He dares to ask, Junhui nods and Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief as Junhui’s demeanor loses the aggressive feeling it had earlier. 

 

“ Nowhere, he’s already at his destination. Second courtyard, under the oak tree from the second lamppost.”

 

Junhui let’s Wonwoo’s location roll off his tongue like he were reciting the ABC’s. Mingyu blinks, a calmness washing over his shoulders that Wonwoo is safe. His hands begin to form into fists, eager to finish this conversation and go after Wonwoo. He stands still, his curiosity getting the best of him.

 

“ What will really happen to Wonwoo if you two get taken back?”

 

Minghao suddenly has a dark look on his face and it fills Mingyu with a sense of dread. He glances at Seulgi and she has tears in her eyes and he really feels regret now. Junhui stares past Mingyu, hands folded on his lap, his posture relaxed but at the same time professional and Mingyu can’t tell what Junhui is feeling right now. 

 

“ Not just Wonwoo, though, i’m sure my punishment will be less severe than his.”

 

Mingyu frowns at the others silence and Junhui’s nonchalant tone. 

 

“ A less vague explanation would be nice, what do you mean ‘punishment’, punishment for what? ”

 

Junhui smiles small, almost gives Mingyu a smirk and Mingyu feels his anger growing once more at Junhui answering his question like he’s talking to a child. 

 

“ Unlike how Seungkwan had glossed over it to you in such a vague way that you’d only be able to assume that  my reasoning for distancing myself from my own kind was because all of that vampire business was just too boring for my tastes. The real reason isn’t far off I suppose-my life was boring and I actually did run away from it all, responsibilities..my own family and the home I had grown up in. He left out the part where I barely made it out alive after the higher ups heard about my wanting to leave.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t question how Junhui knew about his conversation with Seungkwan, instead he chooses to focus on what Wonwoo had told him about the night he was turned. Junhui showed up to his window, hurt badly. 

 

“ The night you turned Wonwoo...what happened to you?”

 

Junhui doesn’t look fazed by the question, like he knew Mingyu was going to ask this and by now Mingyu just assumes that’s correct. 

 

“ I left and the others I knew of as my friends, were suddenly my greatest enemies...all because mother had told them I had been bad.”

 

Mingyu looks to Seulgi and Minghao, they seem to know what Junhui is going to say next, Mingyu continues to watch their expressions turn from bleak to ones of guilt. 

 

“ Obviously I made it out, though I suppose looking back on it now, I didn’t have to murder all of my friends.”

 

He shrugs and Mingyu watches as Seulgi quickly wipes away a tear. He doesn’t want to ask if Junhui had killed someone she was close too. What he doesn’t understand is why Seulgi is still talking to Junhui but he doesn’t speak. He can only feel more confusion. 

 

“ Why can’t you tell these things to Wonwoo? What good does it do you to tell me?”

 

Junhui smiles full on at this and Mingyu thinks Junhui’s lost his mind. 

 

“ Why do you think you’re so special? I’m telling you everything because you asked. I’ve told Wonwoo this hundreds of times, but in the end I make sure he forgets it, each and every time.”

 

Mingyu feels dizzy, he steps back, sitting down roughly onto his own bed. He doesn’t understand Junhui at all. He stares at him silently. 

 

“ If I had known before that using one's power excessively on another vampire, especially a newly turned one, would hinder their own abilities so much, I wouldn’t have done it.”

 

His eyes go wide, staring at Junhui. Because he couldn’t handle Wonwoo knowing what he had done, why they always move around and why Wonwoo had to leave his behind his life, Junhui in the end gave a new life to Wonwoo but ultimately ruined it at the same time.

 

“ If we’re caught, Wonwoo  _ will _ be killed, most likely to be slaughtered in front of everyone at the next dinner party, serving as the entertainment for the evening and it’s all my fault, I won’t deny that. If I hadn’t made the mistake of letting others know how much Wonwoo means to me, he would probably survive what’s to come.”

 

Junhui laughs shakily, Mingyu doesn’t understand why he insists on trying to make this all seem lighthearted. Mingyu’s almost tempted to apologize and laugh with him as if the fact that he’s been told Wonwoo will die soon isn’t a big deal. He wets his lips, unable to look at Junhui anymore, he stares down at his feet. 

 

“ So Wonwoo dies and you what? What happens to you?”

 

He hears Junhui stand but doesn’t react, just listens to the sound of Junhui opening Wonwoo’s drawers. 

 

“ I go back and continue my studies. I can tell you’re wanting me to also die, it’s only fair right? I can assure you I won’t hesitate to off myself the second I return to that life.”

 

“Junhui?”

 

Minghao’s voice is the softest Mingyu has ever heard it, he looks up in time to see Minghao standing, staring at Junhui’s back. 

 

“ I can’t go back there Hao, I’m sorry.”

 

Junhui continues to take out Wonwoo’s clothes, tossing them onto his bed. He doesn’t face Minghao for another minute and it’s enough time for Mingyu to remember that Wonwoo is alone right now. He stands and so does Seulgi. 

 

“ You two don’t have to leave tonight.”

 

Everyone stares at Seulgi in confusion. Mingyu watches as Junhui takes a step towards her making her look smaller than what she is. She doesn't look away from his face, nodding once to confirm what she just said. 

 

“ Mother has a lot to do, she can’t drop everything to come here and take you back. Think about it, you have at least two days.”

 

Her voice is shaky but she’s confident in her words and a spark of hope ignites in Mingyu. 

 

“ Is that true?”

 

Mingyu asks, the others stare at him but he’s only looking at Seulgi. 

 

“ Minghao can confirm it after all, he’s the watchdog.”

 

She gestures to Minghao who looks a little lost, Mingyu steps closer to him but stops short when Junhui gives him a warning glance. Minghao looks to Junhui then with a smile. 

 

“ It’s true, next time she calls-and we all know she will soon, I can just say that you two aren’t making a run for it and she’ll take her time coming here.”

 

Mingyu smiles bigger now, the mood in this room heading for the better. Junhui doesn’t look convinced though. 

 

“ I can’t take that chance, I’m sorry. If anything, I should use that as an opportunity to get Wonwoo farther away from here.” 

 

“ Are you serious? Why can’t you just stay for one more day?”

 

Junhui glares at Mingyu and he’s filled with instant regret for speaking up. 

 

“You don’t get a say in this.”

 

Mingyu bites back his reply, he holds Junhui’s gaze confidently. 

 

“ One more day Junhui, please.”

 

Surprisingly, it’s Minghao who backs him up, though Mingyu is sure he’s only doing this for his own selfishness and not for helping out Mingyu. 

 

“ One more day won’t hurt anyone.”

 

Minghao says it with a light hearted smile, his hand resting on Junhui’s shoulder, turning his body to face Minghao’s pleading gaze. Junhui looks above Minghao, he shakes his head ‘no’. 

 

“Tomorrow for sure.”

 

It feels as though everyone but Junhui lets out a silent cheer then. Mingyu glances towards the door, seeming to forget that he’s in his own room and wanting to give Minghao and Junhui some time to themselves. 

 

“ Is Wonwoo still there?”

 

Junhui nods, not looking at him but it’s all Mingyu needs before he’s practically sprinting out the door. 

 

He makes it out of the building, about to start running for the courtyard when he hears Seulgi calling out to him. He turns around and sees her standing at the entrance, in the same condition from before while he’s huffing out of breath. 

 

“ I just wanted to apologize again.”

 

She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Mingyu watches her as he’s trying to catch his breath. 

 

“ It was a mistake and this may not mean much to you but I’m very sorry for any misfortune headed your way.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t know what to say, because he honestly has no idea what’s going to happen but, he still nods to her. 

 

“ Thank you for apologizing.”

 

Seulgi smiles but it looks forced, Mingyu glances behind himself for a brief moment before turning back to face Seulgi.

 

“Did you need me to walk you-”

 

Mingyu blinks in confusion at Seulgi no longer standing by the entrance-or anywhere. He looks to each of his sides, squinting in the dark but he doesn’t see her. He tries hard to not be creeped out right now but he fails as he hurriedly walks to the courtyard with many glances behind himself. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

He tries to calm his breathing when he spots Wonwoo sitting under the oak tree just like Junhui had said, hugging his legs to his chest. Mingyu smiles, pretending he isn’t upset by any of this. He takes a few steps closer, and sits down next to Wonwoo, bumping their shoulders together. 

 

“Is there a reason why Junhui feels the need to bathe himself in lavender? You know, i’ve never hated that smell until I met him.”

 

Wonwoo smiles and Mingyu is filled with relief. The two continue to stare forward now, watching the lights go off one by one in the dormitory across from them as students finally turn in for the night even though it’s only past two in the morning.

 

“ ..he says it’s a calming scent. It is to be honest, I definitely feel more relaxed around him.”

 

His voice sounds tired, Mingyu studies Wonwoo’s face, he grins, hoping to bring the mood up more. 

 

“ I’ve only ever felt the opposite of calm next to him. Why doesn’t he just give you some lavender instead of keeping it to himself?”

 

Wonwoo meets his gaze and Mingyu’s smile lessens at how red Wonwoo’s eyes are. 

 

“ It’s meant to calm him, not me. He only pretends to have his shit together.”

 

After their conversation tonight, Mingyu can clearly see that. Wonwoo looks away, facing the dorms. Mingyu watches him frown, and he doesn’t know if he should tell Wonwoo everything him and the others spoke about earlier or not. Realistically speaking, Wonwoo already knows. Mingyu continues to stare until Wonwoo’s forced out of his thoughts and looks at him. 

 

“ Let’s get out of here.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him dumbfounded, Mingyu stands, sending a reassuring smile to him.

 

“ You don’t mean leave campus, do you?”

 

He tries to hide his smile when he nods, Wonwoo stays sitting down. Mingyu stuffs his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. Mingyu full on grins now. He doesn’t know why he’s so happy but his smile seems to be calming Wonwoo-that or just confirming that Mingyu is a fool and not to be taken seriously. 

 

“ Let’s just...drive to another city or something-walk around and..just...just escape, you know? I think it’ll be fun, what do you think, sound good?”

 

It’s a wild enough of an idea that Mingyu hopes Wonwoo doesn’t think too hard about. Wonwoo’s mouth parts open slightly before he closes it, he looks down at his shoes, running a hand through his hair before looking back up at Mingyu. He’s smiling and relief floods into Mingyu, he grins back and helps Wonwoo up. 

 

“ As much as I would love to do that, neither of us have a car, Mingyu.”

 

The realization hits Mingyu very quickly that he hadn’t thought this through. He shrugs it off instead. Wonwoo laughs then and Mingyu’s confidence grows by the second. 

 

“ I know where we can get one.”

 

Mingyu starts walking and Wonwoo follows suit. 

 

“ This better be legal.”

 

If they could handle some dark humor right now, Mingyu would’ve made a comment about how Wonwoo’s literally murdered people before and shouldn’t be worried about whatever method they’re about to use to get a car. He keeps quiet, not taking the risk to kill their vibe.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


When they arrive at Seungcheol’s dorm room, it only takes two knocks before the door is being opened. A half asleep Seungcheol stands in the doorway, clearly confused to see these two in front of him. 

 

“ Can..I-we, can we borrow your car..?”

 

Mingyu bites his bottom lip staring at the tired elder. Seungcheol blinks at them. 

 

“ No?”

 

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo, a small pout on his lips. Wonwoo catches on quickly what Mingyu’s wanting him to do. He looks at Seungcheol who’s frowning now, they have to be quick about this before his tiredness leaves him. Wonwoo lightly pushes Mingyu out of the way, staring into Seungcheol’s eyes.

 

“Seungcheol, give Mingyu your car keys.”

 

“ You could rob a bank.”

 

Mingyu says to Wonwoo when Seungcheol walks back into his room, picking up his keys from his nightstand. Wonwoo shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“ I could not, this only works on people, not security cameras.”

 

Wonwoo says in a disappointing tone that makes Mingyu think he’s tried it before. 

 

“ Why do you need my car?”

 

Seungcheol returns to them, holding out his keys for Mingyu who quickly takes them. 

 

“Go back to sleep, Seungcheol.”

 

He shuts his door, following every command Wonwoo makes and Mingyu turns to Wonwoo with an expression of disbelief. Even though he’s been a witness to Wonwoo doing this many times now, he still can’t believe it worked. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


They had been driving for about forty-five minutes, city behind them, the radio playing a song Mingyu didn’t know or could hear, it had been turned down so they could talk about whatever came to mind as long as it didn’t find a way back to what will happen tomorrow when they have to say goodbye. Their topics included the basics, favorite colors, movies, music genres, etc. 

 

Mingyu avoided anything that had to do with the past, that and food, which was much harder not to talk about than he had thought. Their laughter would fill the car with a comforting air, something that made this moment feel like home. He did end up mentioning the past when he told a story about one of his little sister’s friends having a crush on him. Wonwoo spoke about having a little brother who he’s started to have trouble with remembering what he looks like. Then they stopped speaking for a while, until the silence was broken when a semi-truck pulled up next to them and Mingyu shrieked until they were well ahead of it, because being in a lane next to a large vehicle has got to be one the most terrifying things about driving. 

 

When they get on the interstate in the countryside is when the radio gets turned up. After driving for an hour or more, Mingyu doesn’t really know, he looks over at Wonwoo for a second. Caught off guard at the content smile on his face, he’s rolled down his window and has his arm out, hand outstretched playing with the wind, it's here Mingyu feels the need for them to really run away. 

 

Mingyu focuses back on the road, he frowns for a second seeing the exit they need to get on. In a last second decision, he decides to drive past it, purposefully missing his turn. He doesn’t say anything to Wonwoo and keeps driving. 

 

           It’s when they stop at an abandoned intersection that Mingyu realizes Wonwoo might be able to tell they should've passed a town already. He turns down the radio, now's the time to see if he has any skill in acting. Wonwoo sits back, putting his window up. 

 

“ Everything okay?”

 

Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo with a sheepish grin, feigning ignorance. 

 

“I am not really sure when it happened but I think I took a wrong turn-but don’t worry, I have a feeling that turning left is our best bet back into town.”

 

Wonwoo looks past him, through Mingyu’s window at the empty road and then stares at Mingyu who's almost afraid Wonwoo can tell he's lying through his teeth. 

 

“ Your guess is as good as mine, I don’t even know where we are so.”

 

Mingyu’s smile falters, he had hoped Wonwoo had a better sense of direction than this and was able to point out that Mingyu is making sure they get farther away from their destination. But, Wonwoo just goes back to staring out his window and Mingyu feels like they're running out of time to run so, he turns right, and it might’ve been the biggest mistake of his life. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“ Okay seriously, where the fuck are we?”

 

Mingyu asks genuinely because they really did take a wrong turn now. Wonwoo turns down the radio again. 

 

“ I’m sure we’ll pass a town eventually, look over there”, he points over the dashboard, on his side, Mingyu squints trying to see what he’s pointing at, “ See those orange spots on the fields horizon? City lights, we’ll be okay.”

 

Mingyu stares at the empty roads ahead of them, calming down some, he didn't know running away could be so stressful.

 

“ I’d rather not be ran off the road by some cannibalistic family of hillbillies, I need the comfort of a city.”

 

Mingyu smiles again, his nerves fully leaving him at the sound of Wonwoo’s laughter. When a few seconds pass with Wonwoo still laughing, is when Mingyu looks over to him, he can’t help but laugh too. 

 

“ It wasn’t that funny you know? It’s a genuine concern I have.”

 

Wonwoo nods and still laughs and Mingyu still smiles even though he isn’t sure why Wonwoo is finding this so funny. 

 

“ I-I know-it wasn't..wasn’t that-that funny.”

 

He struggles to get the sentence out, Mingyu stops smiling, he glances back and forth between Wonwoo and the road. 

 

“ I feel-feel kind of funny.”

 

Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo’s hand gripping his stomach, his breathing has become erratic and his laughter has started to sound more breathy. 

 

“ Funny how?” 

 

Wonwoo looks straight ahead, shrugging. 

 

“ I don’t-don’t know I just feel weir-”

 

Wonwoo’s hand tries to cover his mouth but it’s too late. Mingyu watches in horror as Wonwoo projectile vomits all over his side of the car. Only it isn’t vomit, Mingyu can tell even in this lighting that it isn’t because of the dark color and the intense smell of metal. 

 

Mingyu quickly pulls over to the side of the road, getting out of the car as fast as he can and running over to Wonwoo’s side to open his door. Wonwoo opens his mouth to speak but blood is all that comes out of his mouth, it starts coming out of his eyes instead of tears streaming down his face, he stares at Mingyu trying to unbuckle him. Wonwoo falls out of the car then and Mingyu can only stare as Wonwoo is still throwing up. 

 

He remains on his hands and knees until his arms can’t support his body and he falls onto his side. Mingyu drops down to his knees over him, the gravel digging into his skin painfully but he can barely feel it. His hands are shaking above Wonwoo, he doesn’t know what to do. He lifts Wonwoo up to a sitting position first, and Wonwoo lets out a painful groan, coughing up blood that splatters onto Mingyu's face. 

 

He wipes his face off and manages to prop Wonwoo up against the car, he pushes some of Wonwoo’s hair out of his face.Wonwoo tries to speak again but Mingyu stops him.

 

“D-don’t push yourself-you’re going to be okay,” Wonwoo’s hands grip Mingyu’s arm when he goes to stand, “ I just need to call for help.”

 

He assures Wonwoo who still is trying to speak. 

 

“ J-Junhui..I..g-get..”

 

Another coughing fit starts and Mingyu bolts for his phone.  He almost rips the door off its hinges, he dives for his phone in the cup holder, unlocking it and of course he has no signal here. He angrily tosses it back in and makes his way to Wonwoo but he pauses. His heart pounds against his chest as he runs to stand in the middle of the road, waving his arms for the headlights he sees in the distance.

 

They need help and only when the car gets closer does Mingyu realize he doesn't know how to explain Wonwoo’s condition to a stranger. He sees the car slowing down and runs to Wonwoo, kneeling beside him once more. He sees that Wonwoo's nose is bleeding now, and he panics shoving his wrist in front of Wonwoo's mouth but Wonwoo shoves it away, the amount of force he uses makes Mingyu stumble backwards. 

 

Mingyu hears car doors slam shut and hurried footsteps come towards them and he's about to shout for help but stops when he sees who it is. He doesn't question why Junhui is here he can only watch stupidly as Wonwoo is grasping onto Junhui’s shirt and then Junhui cups Wonwoo’s face in his hands and kisses him

 

Mingyu can’t watch, he senses another person and looks up to find Minghao holding out his hand to him. Mingyu takes it and stands up. He looks back at Junhui's hugging Wonwoo tightly, his hand repeatedly running through Wonwoo's hair. He can hear Junhui's hushed voice telling Wonwoo that he's okay and even in a situation like this Mingyu feels jealousy. Only a small amount though, his whole being is feeling more helpless than anything.

 

“What's wrong with him?” 

 

He asks Minghao, eyes glued on Wonwoo's trembling body in Junhui's arms.

 

“ He’ll be okay now. You two traveled way farther than you were allowed too.” 

 

Mingyu looks at Minghao confused, he's also watching the scene in front of them but his expression is calm rather than jealous and Mingyu feels childish.

 

“Think of it like an elastic cord, on one end is Wonwoo and the other Junhui, try and pull each end further and further away and eventually the cord will snap,” Minghao faces Mingyu.“Now you know what happens when that cord snaps.”

 

Minghao walks back to the car, opening the backseat door and Mingyu watches as Junhui has an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders, supporting him up while they walk towards him.

 

Mingyu steps out of way as those two pass him. Wonwoo's starting to get better already and he really does believe Minghao’s word. Mingyu kind of understands but not really. Wonwoo gets into the back seat slowly, his hand holding Junhui's tightly. 

 

Junhui doesn’t get into the car with him which confuses both Wonwoo and Mingyu. Junhui's mouth moves but Mingyu can’t make out what he's telling Wonwoo, whatever it is makes Wonwoo let go of his hand and allows Junhui to shut the car door. 

 

Minghao gets into the driver's side and Junhui stays still, watching him until the door is shut. That's when Junhui starts towards Mingyu who can't seem to remember how to run away. Before he can speak Junhui has him pushed up against the back of Seungcheol's car, hand at Mingyu's throat, squeezing it.

 

His eyes are black and he's practically seething when he speaks.

 

“ Engrave this into your fucking skull,Wonwoo only needs me. He _ wants _ you Mingyu, he doesn’t  _ need  _ you-there’s a difference. It isn’t impossible to find someone else with blood like yours.”

 

Junhui’s hand lets go of Mingyu's neck, he stares at the ground trying to catch his breath.

 

“ Wrong turn my ass-you knew exactly where you were going. Try and take Wonwoo away from me again and I will not hesitate to kill you, the only reason why i’m letting you live right now is because Wonwoo is here.”

 

Mingyu looks up in time to see Junhui walking back to the car. Before he knows it, all three are driving back to where they came from, leaving Mingyu abandoned at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with a trashed car that doesn't belong to him. It takes him a few minutes to absorb what just happened, Junhui's words still ringing in his ears when he shuts the passenger's door and climbs back into the car. He makes it back into the city after an hour, having gotten away with speeding for most of the drive.

 

Mingyu makes the rash decision to pull into the nearest store and purchase something to clean up the mess. When he’s finished roaming the aisles practically dissociating, he walks up to the counter carrying bags upon bags of wet wipes and paper towels along with three cans of air freshener.  

 

He tries to ignore the fact that he looks like he just murdered someone and hands the cashier the money. It’d be a miracle if he doesn’t get the cops called on him. But, he makes it back into the car and is able to drive away. 

  
  


Half an hour later of desperately scrubbing the interior of Seungcheol’s car in the parking lot, Mingyu takes a break, slumping down on the ground. After a while, he hears footsteps and panics, he’s about to rise to his feet but stops, guilt sinking into his gut at seeing who it is. Woozi stands by, staring wide eyed at the mess all around Mingyu.

 

“ Mingyu what did you do!?”

 

He rushes over, inspecting the car, plugging his nose with his hand-guess the air fresheners didn’t do much. He stares at Mingyu. 

 

“ What the hell happened?”

 

Mingyu stands up, hand laying flat against the car to support himself. 

 

“ Wonwoo got a little sick, that’s all.”

 

Woozi stares at him and then to the mess inside the car again. 

 

“ This isn’t a little, Mingyu, the whole passenger side is covered in..Mingyu, this is blood. Why is Wonwoo’s blood all over the interior of Seungcheol’s car..? Please tell me you didn’t kill your roommate.”

 

Mingyu’s breath huffs out like he were laughing. He shakes his head and grabs another paper towel roll from the shopping bag. 

 

“ Wonwoo’s fine...he’s fine and he’s-he’s with someone who can take care of him.”

 

Woozi stops him from wiping up more of the blood. He looks at Mingyu’s dirty hands and clothes and takes a small step backwards. 

 

“ No offense Mingyu, but that doesn’t exactly sound like Wonwoo is okay. Just...tell me everything that happened.” 

 

Mingyu has enough energy to roll his eyes, he plays with the paper towel in his hands, folding it over and over again. 

 

“ I’m serious, he really did get sick and i’m sorry, i’ll pay however much it is to get this car clean.”

 

His voice sounds hoarse, Woozi frowns, stepping closer to Mingyu. 

 

“ Don’t try and clean it okay, i’ll get someone over here-i’ll take care of it”, Woozi takes the paper towel out of Mingyu’s hand, he glances once more at the mess before looking back up at Mingyu, “ I want to know what really happened though, and what’s been going on with you lately-I mean, you’re just different. Usually when something like this happens you’d be at the person's door sobbing and begging for forgiveness.”

 

Mingyu merely shrugs,silently thanking Woozi for not being mad at him. he sighs while looking up at the still dark sky, avoiding Woozi’s gaze. 

 

“Hey, where did Wonwoo learn that trick? I’ve been trying to figure it out since you two came by.”

 

Mingyu’s brows knit together, looking at Woozi in confusion and then the realization hits him that Woozi was in Seungcheol’s room and he’s at a loss for words. He doubts Woozi will believe him if he says something amongst the lines of Wonwoo just being really gifted in hypnotism. 

 

“Ask Wonwoo.”

 

Is what he says and he wants to take it back, having blurted it out without a second thought. Woozi just nods understandingly and takes out his phone, texting someone. 

 

“ I think you should hurry inside and get cleaned up before someone sees you.” He gives Mingyu another once over before he bends down, picking up all of the trash and stuffing it in the bag by Mingyu’s feet.

 

“ Make sure you get some sleep and i’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Woozi motions of Mingyu to leave. Mingyu’s shoulders slump, he’s whole body aches and a shower does sound amazing at the moment but something inside of him says he doesn’t deserve that kind of luxury. 

 

“ I promise to tell you everything, thanks Jihoon.”

 

Woozi pauses, standing up to stare at Mingyu. He frowns from hearing Mingyu say his real name, he chooses not to say anything as Mingyu hurriedly walks past him. 

  
  


 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Well…..that’s not really where I wanted to end this chapter buuuuut i suppose it’ll have to do since it is currently 5 am and i literally just finished writing this lik ten min ago. It’s been a min since i last updated and holy shit was this update late-seriously sorry to the person i told that this chapter would be up last week, i may or may not have been too busy trapped in mystic messenger hell to write and i am deeply sorry.  So just an update on me even tho idk if any1 is interested lmao, the moving situation has been put on hold which sucks ass for me becuz i wannaaaa gooooooooo, but its good news for yall since i forsure have enough time to write the next update and hooooobooooyy am i gonna need time bcuz the next chapter is extremely important and lik the majority is solely jst on meanie further developing their relationship-spoiler alert they fuck. Ayt then, i kno this is lik a rlly weird time to update considering.. idek how many of you are at school or work tht will try and read this during the day but yeah happy wednesday i guess, i jst didn’t want to make yall wait any longer than you have and i srsly want to thank yall so much for being patient and yep, thanks again for the views, comments, kudos so sosososomuch! ^^one last thing before i go, i’m lik half asleep rn so if there r any typos pls do not point them out i will eventually go back and edit them out while praying no one saw them from the beginning, okay byeeeeee;; 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok before you read the chapter, one, sorry x100, and two, thank you @[NovelistSoloist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistSoloist) for being my beta this chp ^^ and three, very long author's note at the end just kind of explaining my hiatus, etc, but for everyone that's been following this story please do not worry about me abandoning this fic i am back and updates shall continue once again ^.^ ok enjoy the chapter!!

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu doesn’t remember the walk back to his and Wonwoo’s room, it felt as though he blinked and suddenly was there. His hand has trouble closing the door, it takes the strength of his back pressing up against it to shut completely. Mingyu stays leaning against the door. His eyes can't adjust to the darkness. The window isn’t letting in much light. It's become cloudy since Mingyu entered the building. He smiles at how fitting rainy weather would be right now.

 

He bites down on his bottom lip, smile faltering, he can taste blood now, his tongue runs over his bleeding lip. His chest feels like it’s caving in on itself, he loses feeling in his hands, tears quickly pour down his cold cheeks. The hotness of them makes his eyes sting but he doesn’t move to wipe his face, he can only stare at Wonwoo’s empty bed and the realization that Wonwoo could’ve left already without him knowing makes his gut twist. Mingyu falls to the floor, head between his knees. His back is firmly pressed against the door and even though he tries to sit still, he can’t help but let his body contort as his sobs begin to fill the empty room.

 

There are no thoughts going through his mind- none that he can comprehend, at least. His hands rest on either side of his head, tangled in his hair, nails digging into his scalp. All he can do is feel everything that's happened to him. From the childish and minuscule to the more prominent and recurring tribulations he's experienced these past few months-it doesn’t help that instead of addressing them, all he’s been capable of doing is swallowing that shit down for reasons he finds so fucking irrelevant now.

 

Why? Why would he put so much effort into fooling those around him into thinking he's been okay with all that's happened? Because he’s afraid…? No, that’s not it, that was high school. Why keep digging his own grave? Why is he so incompetent when facing shit like this, why can’t he stop being a crowd pleaser and tell others when he’s uncomfortable instead of shutting those feelings away until they’ve completely filled him up, suffocating him.

 

‘ _Maybe if I would stop doing that I wouldn’t be sitting here crying and having all of this ridiculous shit come back to bite me in the ass’_ , that’s what he tells himself and yet his sobs don’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. He's blinking away the tears but they keep coming and he’s having trouble catching his breath from the position he’s in but he makes no effort to move.

 

He isn't okay. Mingyu repeats this in his mind over and over again. He repeats it once more fully grasping that he hasn't been okay for a while, yet he seemed to fool even himself into thinking he was. It’s gone too far, obviously. The horrible ache in his stomach doesn’t go away even though he knows why he’s feeling it. He knows he’ll still sit here and feel sorry for himself even though half the shit he’s crying over has been the result of his own lack of communication skills.

 

He knows some of it wasn’t his fault, yet he’s managed to talk himself into thinking all of it was in the span of five seconds. This isn’t Mingyu’s first time at the self hatred rodeo, he’s dealt with these feelings before but, it has been awhile since everything’s caught up to him this severely.

 

It’s similar to how he would feel running into an old friend-who happens to be an extremely toxic person, but he’ll smile and carry on with small talk because he isn’t sure he has the strength to unleash all the pain they’ve caused back onto them times three. A feeling similar to his lungs  filling with water, his head spinning. It makes him barely remember how to move or breathe, and if he wasn't crying, it would be hard to tell that something was wrong at all. Eventually the feeling passes and then he moves on with life fairly quickly like ripping off a bandaid, he puts the experience behind him and ignores his feelings until they go off the deep end of his subconscious.

 

Time passes; he can't tell if it's seconds or minutes. Mingyu can feel his hands start to gain feeling again and he can actually hears his sniffles now. The silence is a little overwhelming and even though he’s the only one here he begins to feel embarrassed at becoming so aware of his own sobs. That’s how he knows this little breakdown he’s had is headed towards the nearest exit. Mingyu looks up and takes a deep breath. He chokes on it as fewer tears fall and this time he brings his dirty hands to his face, wiping at his eyes but it only irritates them more.

 

He stands up, having to stay in place for a few seconds as his legs get used to the feeling of being put back in use. He knows his expression is non-existent but his head feels clearer, well, as clear as it can be with this pounding headache he’s got going on. The lighting hasn’t changed but his eyes are more used to the dark despite the blurriness in his vision. Mingyu makes his way to his side of the room, grabbing something to wear. He heads to their bathroom, knowing a shower will help him breath again and try to pretend that his suppressed emotions didn’t just bombard him with pitchforks and torches.

 

Shutting the door would allow their bathroom to become a sauna like it usually does with the shitty vent so Mingyu leaves it open as he has takes off his hoodie, dropping it to the floor. He can breathe a little better now with it off, he steps over  turning on their shower. The room begins to fill with steam, giving Mingyu some of his body heat back.

 

Mingyu kicks off his shoes to one of the corners after pushing away the hoodie to the same spot. He's gotten it as far away from him as he can. He'll have to throw it away, even if he's mastered getting blood out of clothes, he just doesn't feel like it anymore.

 

Mingyu’s already engraved it in his head that Wonwoo won’t be coming back, so he doesn’t hesitate to strip off the rest of his clothes. By now the mirror in here has become clouded, Mingyu steps closer to the sink, bringing a hand up and pressing it against the glass. He drags his hand diagonally across, a streaky reflection stares back at him.

 

His skin looks discolored, eyes red from both crying and the harsh rubbing of his sleeve to them. He wants to feel dread at the thought of breaking out because of all this stress but he doesn’t. Mingyu’s too busy trying to sort out and connect his thoughts and feelings from two minutes ago, to his feelings about Wonwoo because, as much as he’d rather take all the responsibility, he really can’t. Not if he wants to move on. In Mingyu’s book, the fastest way to move on from something like this is to cut it out of your life completely. Which leaves Mingyu only one option, leave Wonwoo.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu presses his forehead against the wet shower tile. The hard surface is probably making his skin red but he can’t really feel that or the water. Even if he made the water as hot as it could be, it wouldn’t be scalding enough to make his back red with it’s pathetic attempt at a decent amount of pressure. _‘Leave wonwoo’_..? As if he could do that. Even if he wanted to, he’s definitely in way deeper than before so that option is out of the question.

 

He may be a coward and all his instincts say to run but, he isn’t exactly in an environment or position where he could just pack everything up, leaving no trace so those he’s trying to hide from can no longer contact him easily. He’d rather make out with Junhui than ditch the chance of getting his degree. Potential vampire boyfriend or not, Mingyu is going to graduate.

 

That’s one reasonably stable thought he’s had this evening-morning..? Time isn’t real, Mingyu rolls his eyes. He stands up straight, running a hand down his face. He can’t remember if he washed anything so he pours some shampoo onto his hand and somehow his mind tells him that he did in fact already do this so he stares into his hand, tilting it slightly as he watches the product slide off his skin. He frowns, knowing full well that even if he just told himself he wasn’t going to ditch graduating, he still isn’t going to attend the few classes he has today.

 

_‘It'll be fine, everything will be fine, one sick day won’t kill me.’_

 

He drops his arm, wiping the remainder on his thigh and he stands still. Listening to the water, his breathing is better and his skin probably has more color to it now so he should get out, Mingyu closes his eyes instead, tense muscles relaxing even if the water is starting to get cold, he just needs to take a moment to calm down both physically and mentally. He still feels shitty though.

 

Mingyu sighs heavily, bringing both hands to his face to wipe off excess water, he reaches to turn the water off but pauses over the knob when he hears the sound of their door opening and then closing. Panic rises in his gut, something that doesn’t really make sense as to why but at the same time is perfectly justifiable. If it’s Wonwoo, it isn’t a big deal-except the whole open door and full on view of the bathroom that will come into play when Mingyu tries to get out and reach for a towel that is definitely not close enough to grab without walking out of this warmth.

 

But, if it’s not Wonwoo and happens to be someone else… someone else like a stranger-no a.. _a murderer_ , then the open door thing is also a big issue but it’s a bigger issue since Mingyu will have to try and defend himself while naked and he’s in no condition to fight someone right now, he just started having actual thoughts. But, he refuses to allow himself to die naked. He grabs the body wash, it won't hurt the killer but it might give Mingyu a chance to run.

 

“Mingyu..? Should I close the door?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice echos slightly, Mingyu puts down the body wash, turning to face the shower curtain. He can't see anything and he knows Wonwoo can’t see him yet he nods once as if Wonwoo could. The condition of his voice sounded normal, it makes Mingyu frown. Wonwoo sounds perfectly fine, _‘Does he look okay?’_ Mingyu’s hand is moving faster than his mind, pushing back the shower curtain to look at Wonwoo standing in the doorway.  

 

He can't help himself, his stomach flips as he steps closer to a shocked Wonwoo.

 

“You're okay.”

 

Mingyu’s voice is scratchy, relief overcomes him, he raises his hand, ghosting over the side of Wonwoo’s face in disbelief. Even if he's aware that Wonwoo can heal faster than humans, seeing Wonwoo stand in front of him like the events from earlier didn't happen at all fills Mingyu with this strange feeling of amazement.

 

“And you're soaking wet.”

 

Wonwoo says, voice louder than usual to be heard over the still running water behind them. Mingyu nods quickly, failing to comprehend Wonwoo’s words. He runs a hand over his wet hair, pushing it out of his face. Wonwoo glances to the side of them, giving Mingyu a few seconds to realize that he's completely exposed. His eyes widen when Mingyu’s arms wrap around him, the shirt Junhui had lent him now sticking to his chest as Mingyu squeezes him hard without saying anything. Wonwoo goes to hug Mingyu back but Mingyu drops his arms, taking a step back to look at Wonwoo again.

 

“I'm sorry...you're just-I'm glad that you're alright.”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu smiles but his eyes look tired. Mingyu's eyes are red, his bottom lip is a little swollen Something feels off here.

 

“ What about you, are you-”

 

“ Yeah.”

 

He answered too quick. Wonwoo doesn’t want to point it out, really he should first explain some things to Mingyu and maybe even apologize but he can’t seem to find the words.

 

“ ..you should dry off before you catch a cold or something.”

 

Wonwoo begins to back away and though the look was fleeting, he catches the panic in Mingyu’s eyes as he shut the door, separating them.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It only takes five or so minutes for Wonwoo to be broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Mingyu emerges, this time with clothes-well sweatpants on at least. He shuts off the bathroom light choosing to stay standing in the doorway, Wonwoo stands up from his bed, meeting Mingyu's worried glance.

 

“I'm not going to leave without telling you.”

 

Wonwoo says in a very assertive tone, having figured out that that's what Mingyu must be so anxious about. He hopes that's what it is at least, he may not be able to sense others feelings like Junhui, but he isn't so oblivious to another person's body language as some might think he is. Something is on Mingyu's mind and,judging from the embarrassed flush dusting his cheeks, Wonwoo was correct.

 

“I know, I'm sorry for thinking that.”

 

Mingyu adds quickly and Wonwoo once again can't find his words to keep the conversation going, he should say something among the lines of ‘ no don't apologise’ or, ‘ it's okay, i would have thought the same’ but he doesn't say anything. Mingyu walks past Wonwoo then, over to his own dresser and that's when Wonwoo notices the purple bruises lining Mingyu's upper back and neck.  His hands form into fists.

 

When Junhui came to get him, he knew Junhui was angry but he still had begged him not to hurt Mingyu, it wasn't his fault this had happened. Junhui told him that he wouldn't and to just sleep. Junhui had then shut the car door in his face, Wonwoo tried to see what Junhui was going to do but his eyelids became so heavy at that moment and he ended up passing out.

 

Wonwoo steps towards Mingyu, he stops just behind Mingyu, his head leaning forward, carefully resting it against Mingyu's bareback, breathing in Mingyu's scent. Mingyu stiffens and Wonwoo can tell that he's in pain so he steps back, eyes glued to the floor. Mingyu drops the shirt he was about to put on, letting it fall back onto the top of his dresser. He turns around to face Wonwoo.

 

“He had no right hurting you.”

 

Wonwoo says, voice laced with so much anger he would love to direct at Junhui but he can't. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo's body is shaking slightly and Mingyu's first instinct is to try and console Wonwoo but he stops himself. He needs to stop putting others feelings ahead of his own, so he stays quiet. Until he sees Wonwoo lift his head, eyes black as tears fall down his face. It makes Mingyu panic.

 

“ H-hey, he's just protective of you it's-don't be so upset it doesn't even hurt-”

 

He goes to hug Wonwoo but Wonwoo steps back, shaking his head ‘no'.

 

“I'm just-just really angry...please.. give me a second to breathe.”

 

Mingyu merely nods, he stares as Wonwoo wipes his face harshly, taking in a deep breath before meeting Mingyu's gaze.

 

“ It wasn't your fault, Mingyu I...I wanted to run away too.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, waiting for a reaction and Mingyu is frozen. Wonwoo has never been good at saying what's on his mind-not out loud so, everything he wants to say just comes out as it pleases.

 

“ ...you knew I was purposefully going the wrong way?”

 

Mingyu bites his bottom lip, he can't tell if guilt or relief is seeping into his gut. Wonwoo nods once, taking another deep breath, his eyes change back to normal, his shoulders relax and he looks away from Mingyu.

 

“ I didn't say anything because I really..did want to escape and I..I have this _habit_ of forgetting everything that's wrong with me when we're together, and I'm sorry-for Seungcheol's car a-and for Junhui and for everything-but I'm okay now, I'm-”

 

“I'm not.”

 

Mingyu can feel his hands lose feeling again, Wonwoo meets his gaze, brows furrowed.

 

“ What?”

 

“ I’m..not okay.”

 

The words feel foreign on his tongue but Mingyu stands his ground, looking right at Wonwoo, determined to go through with this. To be completely honest, he isn’t sure where to go from here, he didn’t even think he’d get this far but the confused look Wonwoo has on his face fills Mingyu with regret. This...isn’t going to be an easy conversation.

 

“ Remember how you told me I could tell you my worries?”

 

Wonwoo asks, catching Mingyu off guard from his internal struggle of finding the right words. He nods for Wonwoo to continue.

 

“ I don't know if we should even bother with this stuff considering our situation but...I want you to know that-even though the timing sucks-you can tell me your worries too.”

 

 _Our._ That's right, it is ‘our' now, Mingyu _is_ in too deep. Hearing Wonwoo say it out loud is much different than when Mingyu thought it. He isn't sure how he feels, not like how he did before but, he isn't exactly upset or anything by it in fact, he isn't feeling anything right now.

 

Wonwoo's looking at him now with his resting bitch face and the air feels cold, making Mingyu wish he had put on that shirt but he stays still, for some reason finding that if he were to move it would come off as him taking this too casually.  This is serious, he's in deep shit right now, shit he doesn't understand but he's willing to dive head first in it all for Wonwoo and he’s-

 

“I'm scared."

 

Mingyu says it and there isn't a breath of relief coming from his lungs or some weight being lifted off his shoulders, there isn't anything. He watches Wonwoo's face, waiting for any reaction. Wonwoo drops his gaze, clearly confused since they kind of did already have this conversation and the two both thought everything was cleared up but that isn’t the case apparently. Wonwoo looks up at him again frowning slightly, Mingyu sucks in a breath.

 

“Of me?”

 

His voice is quiet, not filled with anger or sadness, only calm verging on emotionless. Mingyu shakes his head ‘no' before his brain comes up with a response. Mingyu then nods which only confuses Wonwoo and himself.

 

“Yeah-I mean no, no yeah-yes? I...I'm not afraid of you but I am slightly-no, quite terrified with the vampire thing but not necessarily your vampire thing..?”

 

Mingyu has no idea if this is making sense at all, this isn’t going as he planned-he didn’t plan it but to be honest he figured he could have delivered this conversation way better than this. Wonwoo loses the frown.

 

“So not me or my vampire thing...but other vampire’s ‘vampire thing's’?”

 

Wonwoo tries to understand but still looks unsure, Mingyu brings a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it.

 

“I guess..?”

 

He can't look at the confused expression Wonwoo makes so he stares at the ground. Wonwoo can feel himself getting frustrated.

 

“ Why didn't you-you said you were okay with everything-”

 

Mingyu drops his hand, almost glaring at Wonwoo now matching the other boys demeanor.

 

“Obviously I'm not.”

 

Wonwoo meets his gaze, eyes going wide for a second, hurt clearly on his face and Mingyu regrets how that came out, he isn't mad but he isn't exactly able to control his emotions right now.  The room seems smaller than before and Mingyu knows that if he doesn't say his thoughts this second, he'll repeat what had happened not even an hour ago.

 

He takes a deep breath, thinking it'll make him calm but his voice still shakes when he speaks next.

 

“ Sorry, I just feel that..I might have-no I-I definitely overestimated my ability to uh.. accept the supernatural.”

 

Mingyu still feels that he isn't making sense here but he continues on while Wonwoo remains quiet.

 

“ Which doesn't make sense I-for fucks sake I used to dress as a vampire for Halloween and I was practically obsessed with all things occult for the majority of my childhood and-wow that sounds extremely lame out loud-but you would think I'd be bouncing off the walls with excitement now that I know it’s all real but I...knowing about this stuff and dealing with it...is a lot scarier than I had thought and everything's just...too much for me.”

 

He looks at Wonwoo with the threat of tears in his eyes and knows that he must sound like some arrogant bastard going off about how their small inconveniences are the biggest problems in the world and everyone should stop what they're doing and pay attention to them but even if that's how it may come off, Mingyu knows nothing he’s feeling could amount to the hardships Wonwoo has dealt with. He just needs to say this out loud without thinking about someone else’s feelings.

 

Wonwoo still doesn't speak, doesn't even look at Mingyu-he’s shut down, that empty doll like stare has clouded over his eyes and Mingyu’s chest feels tight again with that familiar feeling of his lungs being pushed together with barbed wire and it makes him want to stop talking but he has to continue-has to get this all out of the way.

 

“ What I'm trying to say is that a shit ton of gross feelings have built up and I..tend to not deal with them until they crush me I guess, I-I’m sorry. I should have said something but.. I really thought I could handle everything, sorry-I, I really did...then again I usually don't think about what I can and can't handle so..”

 

Mingyu trails off, staring at Wonwoo's face, eyes tracing over his features. Wonwoo’s body doesn’t look as stiff as it did a second ago, he’s breathing normally unlike Mingyu.

 

“..so...?”

 

Wonwoo asks quietly, stealing the breath out of Mingyu's lungs with his gaze. The way he spoke, his tone was so monotone and Mingyu hates that, his mouth feels dry and the air around them seems to be getting colder but that might just be from his lack of clothing not anxiety. Mingyu takes another slow breath, he still feels like he's drowning but he tries to put on a brave aura, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“ So uh..nothing, sorry” He shrugs, because he honestly can't think of anything anymore-he doesn’t want to talk about this, he can’t bring up the fact that he hasn’t been talking to his friends let alone doing his schoolwork or even thinking about anything that wasn’t Wonwoo or vampires. So, he decides now isn’t the time.

 

“I don’t have anything else troubling me. Besides, the whole incident from hours ago has been cleared up. You’re okay, that’s all that matters to me.”

 

Mingyu partially grins knowing full well that he’s backtracking on all the progress he just made. Wonwoo nods at Mingyu's attempt of bringing up the mood and takes a step forward to which Mingyu flinches at, Wonwoo stops, looking at him brows knit together, obviously being able to read that Mingyu still isn’t okay.

 

“ I said that you could tell me everything so why..?”

 

“ I know.” Mingyu cuts him off, the two stare at each other, Mingyu is the first to look away, “ There’s too much going on in my head and i’m tired-I don’t want to talk about it right now. I will sometime..just not right now.”

 

This is something Wonwoo understands without question, so he nods at Mingyu and the tension seems to disappear a little bit but Mingyu still feels that something is eating away at him.

 

“ I still like you!”  

 

He throws out panicked, earning a quick surprised expression from Wonwoo-this really isn't going the way he wants. Wonwoo stares at him, nodding slow once more at Mingyu.

 

“I still like you too.”

 

Wonwoo walks past Mingyu over to Mingyu's bed. He sits down, hands gripping Mingyu's comforter, twisting the fabric. Mingyu chews on his bottom lip, this feels too unsatisfying, making him want to pace but he stays still.

 

“No I..”

 

Mingyu trails off, not because he can't find the words but declaring his undying love for Wonwoo right now might be too burdensome to hear.  He shakes his head ‘no’ when Wonwoo gives him a questioning look, he mumbles a nevermind, avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze.

 

“ Thank you, for sharing some of your worries-even if it wasn’t all of them-I’m thankful.”

 

Wonwoo says with a small smile, looking ahead to his side of the room, too embarrassed to look at Mingyu, there's so much more he wants to say but his mind's too clouded. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s face, following his gaze to the blank wall above Wonwoo’s bed.

 

“ ...One more thing-really minor like it was just a fleeting thought-”

 

Wonwoo looks up at him with the same look he always gives him whenever Mingyu beats around the bush. Mingyu shifts his weight, crossing his arms again in front of his chest, trying to ignore the blush on his face from how childish his worries seem now.

 

“You wouldn't at any time say.. do that hypnotism thing and make me forget about you and everything that's happened..right?”

 

Mingyu chews his lip nervously, waiting for Wonwoo's reply, Wonwoo himself is somewhat caught off guard by the question-his eyes search Mingyu’s face, attempting to understand where this even came from making Mingyu  feel even more nervous.

 

A few dragged on seconds pass them while looking at eachother before Wonwoo drops his gaze to floor in front of where Mingyu stands.

 

“ I knew I shouldn't have involved myself with you for this long.”

 

Wonwoo almost mumbles, Mingyu wishes he didn’t just hear that, the way Wonwoo said it sounded so final, like he had thought about it for a long time and somehow reached that conclusion making Mingyu swallow thickly, his heart begins to beat faster, it becomes the only thing he can concentrate on until Wonwoo’s voice breaks through.

 

“No Mingyu..no, I wouldn't be able to do that to you even if you begged me to.”

 

With a small amount of relief flooding into him, Mingyu feels himself smile.

 

“Do you want to sleep?”

 

Wonwoo asks, appearing more relaxed than before, desperately wanting to not deal with anything anymore. Mingyu shakes his head ‘no', his world feels like it's breaking all around him yet at the same time feels perfectly normal-sleep isn't really on his agenda.

 

“I wish I could but no, what about you?”

 

Mingyu almost sighs looking out their window, it's raining-really hard but he's just hearing it now. He hears his bed creak somewhat as Wonwoo moves. Strangely he doesn't feel as cold anymore.

 

“ Not at all, lie down with me?”

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Wonwoo?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Mingyu glances over at the boy lying on his side next to him. Wonwoo’s eyes are closed, making Mingyu frown.

 

“Thought you said you weren’t tired.”

 

He says with a playful smile. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo frowns, he raises his hand, finger poking the space between Wonwoo's eyebrows lightly until Wonwoo's frown disappears and his eyes open.

 

“I’m not, just thinking...with my eyes closed.”

 

He gives Mingyu a small glare, closing his eyes once more, Mingyu smiles.

 

“ That ‘thinking’ you were doing sounded a lot like snoring.”

 

Wonwoo sits up, causing Mingyu's comforter to slide off of them. He takes one of Mingyu’s pillows in his hands and throws it down onto Mingyu's chest, with a thud, Wonwoo lays most of his body on top of Mingyu's, head laying on the pillow he reaches behind himself to pull the blanket back over them. He then lets out a content sigh as if Mingyu makes the most comfortable bed.

 

“ Shut up, I don't snore.”

 

Mingyu doesn't think this could be considered cuddling since if Wonwoo were to move the pillow a few centimeters higher he could easily suffocate Mingyu. He still brings his arms up, hugging Wonwoo's body. He feels one of Wonwoo's hands come to rest on his shoulder when he starts to run his hand through Wonwoo's hair.

 

“ You do, very loudly too, like a grizzly bear.”

 

He feels Wonwoo's chest vibrate with laughter. It makes Mingyu smile but he doesn't have enough energy to laugh with Wonwoo.

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

Mingyu asks after some time passes of listening to the rain outside hitting their window, he stares at the ceiling since he can't see Wonwoo's expression.

 

“ About tonight.”

 

Wonwoo's voice sounds muffled, Mingyu lifts his head, seeing that Wonwoo has his face smushed into the pillow, Mingyu lets his head fall back.

 

“What time are you leaving?”

 

The words come out of his mouth like a drawn out sigh, he doesn't want to talk about this. Mingyu keeps playing with Wonwoo's hair, slowly twirling a strand before letting it fall and smoothing over it like he's petting a cat. A cat would warm his stomach, Wonwoo just feels like added weight. Mingyu hugs him closer.

 

“ Midnight..maybe earlier, can’t say for sure when it’s Junhui.”

 

Mingyu nods, he doesn't know what to say, neither of them do so they both remain like they have been for the past hour. He knows he won't be able to ask Wonwoo about what he did with Junhui to heal himself so he tries not to think about it too hard, it doesn’t really bother him right now anyway.

 

“Your stomach is making weird noises, you should go eat breakfast or brunch or something-”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is lower, tired sounding. Mingyu rolls his eyes, he holds onto Wonwoo tighter when the elder moves, keeping him close as Mingyu shifts his body a little in hopes of waking his sleeping feet.

 

“No thanks, I can't even look at food right now.”

 

Wonwoo huffs out air in an attempt to laugh, his body relaxes more, sinking as far down as he can on top of Mingyu. Mingyu’s scent is surrounding Wonwoo, making him feel warm inside.

 

“ What happens to a vampire when they die?”

 

Mingyu's question doesn't ruin the calm quietness that's settled over them, it couldn't do anything in the first place because neither of them really feel anything at the moment.

 

Wonwoo shifts a bit on top of Mingyu, before rolling off of him completely, Mingyu would pout from the lack of skinship but to be honest Wonwoo is extremely bony and it was getting hard to breathe with Wonwoo's elbow digging into Mingyu's ribs.

 

“ What do you think happens?”

 

Wonwoo asks while lifting the pillow off of Mingyu's chest and flipping it behind his head as he settles onto his back with a yawn.

 

“ I don't know”, Mingyu sits up a bit with his new freedom, “ do they turn to dust like on Buffy?”

 

A few seconds of silence pass them and Mingyu takes his eyes off their front door to Wonwoo's confused face.

 

“ Buffy?”

 

Mingyu forces his jaw not to drop. He gives Wonwoo a look that says _‘are you serious you don't know what the thing is’_ , to which Wonwoo sends him an annoyed look that says ‘ _obviously not that's why I asked, please explain it’_ , as he readjusts the blanket again.

 

Instead of speaking, Mingyu throws off his side of the blanket and gets off his bed, grumbling to himself in disbelief that Wonwoo hasn't seen such an iconic show, well okay given the time and subject matter it's possible not everyone in the world has seen it but Mingyu will still be surprised when others haven’t.  

 

He walks over to the bathroom, having realised that he left his phone in his pants pocket. Their bathroom smells like blood and bleach but Mingyu doesn't complain about it because he can't even remember a time when it didn't smell like that.

 

Mingyu quickly walks out of the bathroom back into their dimly lit room, it's still storming out, phone in hand, he plops back down onto his bed, pulling his side of the blanket back over his body, he unlocks his phone and searches for an example.

 

“ Buffy the vampire slayer-amazing show, not the point but-the vampires on it died like this.”

 

Making himself scooch down to Wonwoo's eye level, Mingyu holds his phone up ahead of their faces and hits play.

 

It's only a fifteen second video but all the details are there, vampire-gets staked then turns to dust, Buffy-strikes cool pose and says some kind of pun. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo's face immediately after, searching for a reaction, Wonwoo’s expression doesn’t change.

 

“So, back to the question, is it like this?”

 

He asks, Wonwoo purses his lips.

 

“Maybe..”

 

Mingyu frowns, sitting up, his back pressed against his headboard.

 

“What do you mean ‘maybe’?”

 

Mingyu plays with his phone on his lap, Wonwoo sits up too, mimicking his position.

 

“ _Maybe,_ if the person was turned a hundred thousand- _ish_ years ago, then they would burst into dust but like, someone my age or younger wouldn't..probably.”

 

Wonwoo reaches over and takes Mingyu's phone from his hands, unlocking it and playing the video again. His shoulder presses against Mingyu’s.

 

“ I think maybe someone like me would just have time catch up and start decaying really fast or something...does that make sense..? I haven't seen another vampire die before so, I have no idea.”

 

Mingyu looks ahead, staring at their door again, half of him feels as though this new information is anticlimactic compared to what he’s read and watched about vampires, the other half thinks they shouldn't be talking about this.

 

“I don't think Junhui would tell me either.”

 

He feels Wonwoo drop his phone in the space between them before he slumps down, lying on his side again.  Mingyu tries not to think about how irritated he gets just by hearing Junhui’s name, He sighs and picks up his phone, tossing it onto the ground next to him. He can’t even bring up how he noticed that Wonwoo's wearing Junhui's clothes, overwhelming Mingyu's nose with lavender.

 

“Tired?”

 

Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo, hands gripping the edge of Mingyu's pillow. He shakes his head ‘no' but Mingyu can see him stifling a yawn. Mingyu scoots down too, lifting his comforter and pulling it up and over their heads, protecting them from any nearby monsters. The two can faintly hear that it's thundering now.

 

“I’ve always hated storms.”

 

Wonwoo’s grip on Mingyu’s pillow tightens. Mingyu smiles small.

 

“Me too, but only at night...and really just when I was a kid, why don’t you like them?”

 

Mingyu reaches up, brushing some of Wonwoo’s hair out of his eyes, his hand slowly drops in the space between them. Wonwoo's eyes are hooded, his blinks becoming slower and more drawn out.

 

“I don’t know why, whenever they happen it’s almost like i’m afraid or something...It kind of feels like i’m waiting for someone except i’m not, i feel normal but there's just that feeling hovering over me..does that make sense?”

 

Mingyu frowns, thinking back to what he felt as a kid. Wonwoo closes his eyes, but Mingyu can tell he’s still listening.

 

“I was always afraid kind of for the same reasons, but then i’d go into my parents room and sleep in their bed that night and i’d be okay..do you think maybe you want that? The comfort of your parents?”

 

Wonwoo opens his eyes a little bit, staring at Mingyu’s hand. He shrugs slightly.

 

“ Who knows..I barely remember them anyway.”

 

He yawns which makes Mingyu bite back a yawn. Wonwoo’s closing his eyes fully now and Mingyu drops their conversation, letting go his feelings of curiosity and thoughts of how odd it is that Wonwoo doesn’t remember, knowing Wonwoo probably doesn’t want to go into that right now and if he were being honest he doesn’t need to know about Wonwoo’s family.

 

“..It's okay to sleep.”

 

Mingyu keeps his voice hushed, afraid if he were to speak normally his voice would shatter their shield.

 

“ Don't want to, I've already slept enough.”

 

Wonwoo matches his tone and opens his eyes fully, staring right at Mingyu who smiles tiredly. If either of them were to sleep, time would pass by too quickly and Wonwoo won't allow himself to waste it like that, even if his eyes are feeling heavier by the second.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

 

Mingyu can feel the need for sleep readying it’s claws for him. Mingyu tries not to count their remaining hours, it can't be past noon though, they still have time together yet he feels like they're quickly running out of it and all Mingyu wants to do now is kiss Wonwoo.

 

“ I wish time wasn't real."

 

Wonwoo whispers like he didn't mean to say it out loud and looks away from Mingyu, choosing to stare at the space between them. He feels Mingyu shift his body closer.

 

“Technically time is just a man made concept..can I kiss you?”

 

Wonwoo blinks at him, pondering too long on why that sentence seems funny to him. He then nods, trying hard not to smile, as Mingyu's hand cups Wonwoo's jaw. his thumb lightly traces over Wonwoo's bottom lip and Wonwoo holds his breath, he can’t help himself. He mouth parts open, tongue darting out underneath Mingyu's thumb, his lips close over it and he begins to suck gently.

 

Mingyu's stares, eyes wide, face red. His expression quickly changes as he feels one of Wonwoo’s fangs pierce his skin. Wonwoo ignores Mingyu's hiss of pain for the warmth that floods into his body at the taste of Mingyu's blood. The realization of his action hits Wonwoo a few seconds to late but he comes to, opening his mouth wide so Mingyu can safely take his thumb out.

 

“S-sorry-I’m sorry.”

 

His lips are stained red, Wonwoo clenches his eyes shut and sits up abruptly, hands closing over his mouth, Mingyu's blanket going up with him.

 

“ When's the last time you-”

 

“A few hours ago-not a lot just enough to heal me but-I'm sorry I-I really didn't mean to.”

 

Mingyu sits up, injured hand forming into a fist, his other resting on top, holding it close to his chest. He won't say that it's okay or anything, his thumb is throbbing despite it being a small wound. He doesn't want their time being spent with such a bad atmosphere like it is now.

 

“ ...I guess I'm just irresistible huh?”

 

Wonwoo lets his hands drop, he swallows thickly, tongue tracing over his bottom lip, tasting Mingyu's blood. He looks at Mingyu who’s inspecting his wounded thumb.  He doesn't seem upset but Wonwoo can still feel the threat of tears pricking his eyes. It's when Mingyu looks up at him, holding his thumb up like he's asking for a band-aid, that Wonwoo loses it and the tears start to fall down his face.

 

“ Oh my god-I’m sorry I won't say something like that ever again I-”

 

Mingyu's voice is panicked but Wonwoo holds up a hand stopping him from speaking, he breaks into a smile while wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he sniffles, laughing once while he reaches for Mingyu's hand.

 

“ It was funny, everything just sucks right now-sorry, for crying suddenly. Here, i'll heal you.”

 

Still stunned in silence from the wide range of emotions Wonwoo just showed, Mingyu remains quiet as Wonwoo bites down on his own finger and then presses it to Mingyu's thumb, the throbbing stops and it’s like nothing happened.

 

“ Better?”

 

Wonwoo says looking Mingyu in the eyes, voice small, he lets go of Mingyu's hand and lets his own rest on his lap. Mingyu nods, still looking at Wonwoo with concern.

 

“ It wouldn’t have even left a scar.”

 

Wonwoo nods agreeing with him but Mingyu can see that he feels bad. The two are put in an almost awkward silence, Mingyu takes a deep breath, pushing his nerve down, he can feel his face getting warmer as he leans forward, deciding to give ‘operation kiss Wonwoo’ a second go.

 

Wonwoo doesn't flinch at the sudden close proximity, his own body leaning in automatically and that gives Mingyu more confidence, he raises a hand to Wonwoo's face, fingers brushing through Wonwoo's hair before resting gently on the side of his face. Mingyu takes his time looking at the way Wonwoo closes his eyes, the nervous swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip, his body relaxing, waiting for Mingyu to press his lips to Wonwoo's.

 

It's just a small peck-that tastes a lot like metal-after, Mingyu quickly sits back, slouching down so he's pressed against the headboard, he catches Wonwoo still leaning forward, before he sits back onto his knees, slowly opening his eyes. Mingyu smiles, crossing his arms in front of his chest, clearly enjoying the confused look on Wonwoo's face.

 

“ Was that it?”

 

Mingyu nods, face warm, Wonwoo stares at his hands making Mingyu's smile grow, he holds back his laughter.

 

“ Something wrong?”

 

He asks in an innocent tone. Wonwoo shrugs and pulls down his sleeves over his hands, Mingyu's smile lessens some, feeling somewhat guilty for trying to mess with Wonwoo but also overwhelmed with how cute he looks right now. The wind outside picks up, raindrops hitting harder and Mingyu briefly wonders what it would be like if their window broke right now.

 

“ Mingyu...we may never see each other again after today.”

 

Mingyu loses the smug grin he had on, arms fall to rest at his side, looking away, he's left feeling like he’s been punched in the gut. Mingyu sucks in a breath.

 

“ What are you wanting from me?”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo now, tone coming off more aggressive than he wanted, hands clenching into fists with tears in his eyes and he doesn’t care because everything does suck. He has this overwhelming feeling of being lost and unable to do anything but it’s not like he’s the only one upset about it, so he shouldn’t get mad right now, it’s out of their control and that’s why this hurts. He watches as Wonwoo takes in a shaky breath and meets his gaze.

 

“ Remember the first time you told me how you felt?”

 

The question catches Mingyu by surprise. Wonwoo’s voice comes out deeper, more gravelly than usual, quiet almost mumbling but Mingyu still hears him, he glances down at Wonwoo’s hands, vision blurring but he nods.

 

“ I try to forget, but yeah.”

 

Mingyu’s voice is hoarse, a lump building in this throat from holding back tears, he looks up, matching Wonwoo's smile, teeth chewing at his bottom lip and Mingyu's throat closes watching a tear slide down Wonwoo's cheek, he can feel water enter his lungs again, he just wants this to stop, he doesn’t want them to have to deal with this.

 

“ I wanted to-I...I'm sorry, I wish I had told you how I really felt then instead of later. I-I’m not sure if things would've ended up this way still or not but some part of me can't help but think that we could've sped things up then.”

 

His body feels heavy having to listen to Wonwoo say this, but Mingyu frowns, feeling confused, trying to figure out where Wonwoo is going with this.

 

“Don't apologise-”

 

Mingyu starts but Wonwoo gives him a pleading look and Mingyu's lips form a tight line, he holds his breath. Wonwoo's clears his throat, wiping at his face quickly.

 

“ Mingyu...I wanted things to move slow between us, and it's weird because I don't ever want slow I-everything passes by so quick in my life. I never really know how long we'll be in one place so I-I don't allow anything to be long term.”

 

Wonwoo starts playing with the hem of his shirt, Mingyu can't say anything, he can only listen as Wonwoo speaks his mind. Mingyu loves this, loves hearing Wonwoo's voice so much but, now isn't the time to tell Wonwoo that.

 

“ I feel really foolish that I even got involved with someone-not that I regret it, i’m just breaking a lot of my own rules, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo is staring at him now, hands still, eyes filled with determination. Mingyu wants to laugh out of pure joy hearing this, but he can’t.

 

“ If it helps, I wholeheartedly agree on speeding things up.”

 

Mingyu tries to smile but instead he feels tears fall. Wonwoo nods curtly.

 

“ I was getting to that.”

 

Mingyu scoffs and Wonwoo sits up, leaning forward to wipe away Mingyu's tears even though he’s also crying.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, feeling a sense of deja vu as Wonwoo wipes away his tears, Wonwoo’s hands pause on either side of Mingyu's cheeks.

 

“ It's fine, I lied, I have no idea where I was going with that.”

 

Mingyu laughs then, blinking back a few more tears, his hands come up to rest on top of Wonwoo's. He drags one down to his mouth, pressing a small kiss to Wonwoo's cold skin.

 

“ I...please don't think of this as some cliche line but, Mingyu-is it, is it okay to say that I want you?”

 

Mingyu lets his hands drop, Wonwoo does the same, slowly drawing them back onto his lap. Mingyu lets his gaze fall to their hands, mentally caving in on himself at the sentence that just left Wonwoo's lips. An intense burst of adrenaline fills his veins, making Mingyu’s heart race.

 

“Wonwoo I-you're the...okay,”-The words are harder to say than Mingyu had prepared for. He somehow has to say that he’s in love with Wonwoo without actually saying the word ‘love’, Wonwoo is staring at him with an almost wary expression and Mingyu doesn’t blame him, he takes a deep breath-“I've never really liked someone as much-as much as I do you, and..that’s a pretty big deal for me.”

 

Wonwoo smiles small, taking Mingyu’s hands in his again.

 

“I really like you too.”

 

Another tear falls down his face and Mingyu wants to hold him close, Wonwoo squeezes his hands. Mingyu stares at them.

 

“I uh..need you to know that I really- _really_ like you, probably way more than you think I do..”

 

He looks back up hesitantly, hoping Wonwoo gets what he means by the amount of emphasis he put on ‘really’. Wonwoo doesn't meet his gaze, he doesn’t know what to say because he does understand and it both frightens him and fills him with this kind of excitement that he can’t really put into words. he lets go of Mingyu’s hands.

 

Then Wonwoo's body is so close to Mingyu’s, legs on either side of Mingyu's thighs, straddling him and Wonwoo's lips are pressing against his in a hurried kiss that's more desperate and sloppy compared to the other times. It makes Mingyu’s stomach flip, hand resting on Wonwoo’s hips, pulling him even closer. Wonwoo's arms wrap around Mingyu's neck, seeming to have calmed down enough to actually kiss him without their teeth hitting each other.

 

His tongue prods at Mingyu's lower lip until Mingyu opens his mouth, the kiss tastes salty from both of their tears and Mingyu's sure Wonwoo has bit his lip again from the faint taste of blood but he doesn't care because Wonwoo still tastes like Wonwoo, he still can make Mingyu’s entire body heat up from just the feeling of their lips pressing against each other.

 

It's addicting, Wonwoo really feels it now, just how intoxicating everything about Mingyu is to him, the quiet moans when they kiss, the sharp intakes of breath he steals from Mingyu’s lungs when he grinds down, loving the feeling of Mingyu's hands on his hips, Mingyu never touches him with a heavy hand-always a feather like touch as if he's afraid he'll break Wonwoo, which is extremely comedic to Wonwoo since he's the stronger of the two but he isn’t annoyed by it, not when they’re just kissing like this.

 

Wonwoo breaks the kiss much to Mingyu's dismay. He smiles but something doesn't feel right, his hands rest flat on Mingyu's bare chest, feeling it move as Mingyu catches his breath. He can’t help but go back to the thought of his craving for Mingyu's blood being the reason as to why he's allowed himself to be this close to someone other than Junhui. Wonwoo knows that the majority of his feelings started from the repeated feedings, but he not once took the steps to further their relationship with that mindset so, he knows it isn’t just because of that-he genuinely does care for Mingyu, everything he’s felt and is feeling now, the craving for Mingyu’s touch, the deep want he has for Mingyu to make him cry out in pleasure is all real and is all his own emotions.

 

He’s feeling too much right now, all the realizations coming to him at once and it’s clouding his mind. Wonwoo looks down when he feels Mingyu's hands at the hem of his shirt, it makes him leave his mind and pay attention to the way Mingyu's looking at him, with the same expression that Junhui had described months ago, ‘like a giant puppy in love’, Wonwoo raises his arms up, helping Mingyu lift his shirt off of him. He  watches Mingyu throw it rather harshly onto the ground.

 

Wonwoo’s hands instinctively fall down to rest at Mingyu’s waistband, he looks back up at Mingyu, eyebrows raised at the sudden aggression towards his shirt. The two stare at eachother for a few seconds before Wonwoo gets it.

 

“Because it's Junhui's?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Wonwoo lets out a laugh, making Mingyu blush, he sucks in a breath and places a hand under Wonwoo’s thigh, basically tossing the elder off of him. Wonwoo’s laughter gets louder as he hits the bed with a light thud, laying down on his back, he smiles, Mingyu's sheets feeling softer than before on his bare skin.

 

Mingyu's hovering over him just as quickly and Wonwoo's laughter subsides at the serious look on Mingyu's face. His stomach flips, Mingyu's hands are on Wonwoo's knees, parting his legs and Wonwoo lets him, allowing Mingyu to get closer.

 

“Is it okay to take this slow?”

 

Mingyu's voice is hushed, Wonwoo nods even though he doesn't understand what Mingyu means, not until his hands are being held by Mingyu's at the sides of his head, fingers interlocking and Mingyu's kissing him again, slower than earlier-more gentle than usual. Mingyu may touch him like he's fragile but he kisses him with confidence, so this slow, long drawn out kiss is making his head spin.  

 

Mingyu’s hands feel warmer than usual, his whole body does and Wonwoo loves it. The feeling of their chests sliding together feels right-it feels safe here, having Mingyu ontop of him, hips grinding down painfully slow, teeth lightly pulling at Wonwoo’s bottom lip before he feels Mingyu’s tongue slip into his mouth, it makes Wonwoo feel that time won’t catch up with them, that he could stay tasting Mingyu and forever be surrounded by his scent.

 

Wonwoo frowns when Mingyu’s tongue skims over one of his fangs, it sends a prickling feeling up his spine, making him shift his head to the right, breaking the kiss. He didn’t like that-he doesn’t like it whenever he’s with Mingyu and it’s so obvious that Mingyu could become food any second. Mingyu’s grip on his hands tighten, giving a squeeze but Wonwoo stares at Mingyu’s wall instead of meeting his gaze. Their breathing is noticeable now but Wonwoo’s too busy slipping into his thoughts to listen.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

He feels Mingyu’s hands slip out of his and the heat of Mingyu’s body leaves him as Mingyu sits up, kneeling in between Wonwoo’s legs. Wonwoo lays still, he brings his arms up over his face, shielding away everything from his sight.

 

“ You didn’t.”

 

Wonwoo removes his arms, plopping them back down at his sides, he props himself up on his elbows and sees Mingyu run a hand through his hair. Wonwoo’s eyes follow the shape of Mingyu’s body, how red his face his, how heavy he’s breathing, Wonwoo looks away when he notices how hard Mingyu is.  He sits up and draws his knees to his chest.

 

It’s not like he isn’t wanting this right now-because he is, it’s just the timing, Wonwoo keeps telling himself that but now he isn’t so sure. Maybe he’s just holding himself back, a bad habit Junhui likes to remind him of at any given moment. Wonwoo knows he isn’t the best at telling others what he wants, he tends to automatically think the other person will just know what he’s thinking and then gets frustrated when they don’t, but with Mingyu it’s been different, he doesn’t get mad when Mingyu doesn’t know what to say or do and Wonwoo likes that he doesn’t mind it, even if it is frustrating.

 

It’s good that he doesn’t let his emotions overcome him-he recognizes this, but he still hasn’t mastered vocalizing what he wants, and comes off as rude or closed off, plus his vampire situation is kind of an issue but, those are just some of the reasons why no one really stays by him.

 

Mingyu’s different though, he’s the first person in a long time that has stayed in Wonwoo’s life and Wonwoo might’ve been aware of his feelings and ignored it-deciding that it was weird and kind of a foreign concept because it’s been so long since someone has actively tried to get close to him, or that he’s allowed someone to do so. There’s been moments where he’s acted selfishly, but he hasn’t not once thought of Mingyu as some nuisance but he did take his time opening up to Mingyu and because of that he might’ve unintentionally played with Mingyu’s feelings. Mingyu’s looking at him now, eyes searching Wonwoo’s face and Wonwoo’s breath hitches.

 

“ We can stop, w-we could sleep or something instead, it’s okay not to do this Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu’s throat feels too dry to speak right now. Wonwoo’s head hurts, he squeezes his eyes shut, he doesn’t want to sleep, he wants Mingyu.

 

“ Please, could you just make me forget about all the shit in my head?”

 

His voice comes out more desperate than he had intended, Wonwoo regrets saying that out loud because of the look on Mingyu’s face, he looks caught off guard by the question and Wonwoo can feel his face warm. This wasn’t how he wanted things to go, he just doesn’t want to think about anything anymore, he needs Mingyu to distract him from his thoughts.

 

Mingyu doesn’t move, he glances down at the messed up sheets in between them. Wonwoo plays back what he had said and figures it might’ve come across as him using Mingyu-which is exactly the same conclusion Mingyu came to, he even went further and remembered his conversation with Wooshin, Wonwoo’s vision blurs.

 

“I-Mingyu you make me feel safe.”

 

Wonwoo looks away before Mingyu can meet his gaze, nails digging into the skin on his arms. What he’s going to say next is embarrassing but do they really have time for embarrassment? No, they don’t and Mingyu needs to hear this now.  

 

“Even something as small as your arm brushing up against mine or hearing you sigh is calming to me-it can usually break me out of my mind long enough to make my nerves go away for a few seconds-enough time to allow myself to take a breather and focus on the real problem at hand instead of all the other unnecessary stuff.”

 

Mingyu slam dunks the conversation with Wooshin into the dumpster in his mind and shifts so his body is fully facing Wonwoo, putting all of his attention on the elder.

 

“You also remind me of why my mind is so busy in the first place. Your presence can comfort me in seconds but at the same time can make me panic. Things like when I would feed off of you, or how you could just be by me and being able to have the scent of your blood fill my lungs despite you not being injured, it all suddenly reminds me of how i’m not human,and it makes me want to run-end everything between us and leave without a word. It isn’t your fault-really that’s all on me.”

 

He looks right at Mingyu not caring that his eyes have changed or that his fangs are stabbing at his bottom lip. Mingyu looks like he’s going to cry again and Wonwoo sucks in a shaky breath feeling the same way.

 

“ I’m so scared a-and frustrated. I don’t want to leave you Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu wipes at his face, he nods agreeing with Wonwoo. He wants to speak but he's afraid his sobs will come out instead. He wants to tell Wonwoo that he could just stay with him, that they could run away together but, what happened earlier proved that it’s impossible, Wonwoo has to leave and Mingyu will stay and continue on with his life like nothing happened and it hurts.

 

“ It hurts so fucking much.”

 

Wonwoo chokes out covering his face with his hands, his nails are digging into his scalp as he grips his hair with both fists. Mingyu sits still, watching Wonwoo break down and he feels from Wonwoo’s voice that he’s upset over much more than just their situation.  Mingyu leans forward, pulling away Wonwoo's hands, looking down as he holds them in his own.

 

“Let's not think right now.”

 

Mingyu looks up with a determined gaze, Wonwoo’s eyes are closed, tears still falling down his face. There’s a lot to say, but neither of them have to strength to get it all out at once and that's fine. They don't have to talk about everything right now-Mingyu isn't sure when he'll even manage to work in his complaints about how hard it’ll be to fall back into his boring normal human routine after Wonwoo's gone. He swallows down that worry, knowing he'll probably just blurt it out randomly. They both by now have figured out that blurting everything out like word vomit is how they're going to talk about the things they need to talk about.

 

He let's go of Wonwoo's hands, bringing his hand up to cup Wonwoo's face, all he wants to do right now is give Wonwoo what he wants-what they both want.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Wonwoo nods, opening his eyes slightly, his hand covers Mingyu’s as he lowers it down his chest, dragging Mingyu’s hand over his skin. He closes his eyes, tears still falling down his face, enjoying the feeling of having Mingyu touch him, he pauses just above his belt.

 

“ Don’t want to think-just need to feel you.”

 

Mingyu drops his gaze to their hands, unsure of the feeling that settles over him at the contrast of his hand against Wonwoo's skin. It's easy to tell even in this lighting that Wonwoo doesn't look alive. Mingyu's skin tone has warmth to it and Wonwoo's looks washed out, cold to the touch despite the heat building up inside of him from Mingyu. _Need_ , Wonwoo said he needed him.

 

“I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Wonwoo's hand leaves his when Mingyu puts pressure on Wonwoo-contradicting what he just said, Mingyu pushes Wonwoo down against his bed, mimicking their position from earlier. Another roll of thunder makes their window vibrate.

 

“You won't-it's actually impossible for you to do so.”

 

Wonwoo feels the need to laugh as Mingyu’s lips start to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. Mingyu isn’t thinking at all-he can’t, if he were to think he’d be too embarrassed to actually be doing this. Mingyu’s teeth scrape against Wonwoo’s collar bone making the elder shudder, his head pushes back into the pillows, Mingyu's hand is on his hip, keeping Wonwoo from moving too much as his mouth makes it's way down Wonwoo's chest.

 

Mingyu's heart keeps skipping, his stomach flips taking one of Wonwoo's nipples into his mouth, tongue circling over it before he sucks gently and Wonwoo's hands are in Mingyu's hair now, he let's out a breathy moan and that's all it takes to crush Mingyu's composure. His face feels red-everything feels too warm, and he can tell his hands are shaking while touching Wonwoo’s skin, but he can’t stop.

 

He continues exploring Wonwoo's body, lips dragging further down Wonwoo’s  torso, teeth nipping at the soft skin of his stomach, feeling every gasp and moan leave Wonwoo's mouth every time he bites down. The rain is louder than before, almost masking Wonwoo's voice but Mingyu still hears it, he smiles against Wonwoo’s skin, relishing in the new information of how sensitive Wonwoo’s stomach is. Mingyu sits up a bit, hands resting low on Wonwoo’s hips, he looks down at Wonwoo in a daze, seeing the flush against his skin, his lips redden from kissing, eyes puffy from crying and breathing just as hard as he is.

 

Wonwoo lifts his hips at the feeling of his belt being undone, Mingyu’s hands are at the waistband, Wonwoo helps him, tugging off his jeans. Mingyu tosses them onto the floor like he did with Junhui’s shirt and it makes Wonwoo smile because those were his own jeans.

 

“These are yours right?”

 

Mingyu asks, fingers tracing over the waistband of Wonwoo’s boxers, making Wonwoo jump a little. Wonwoo holds back a laugh, he nods, wiping away the final tears off his skin and Mingyu’s lips are graced with a satisfied smile, Wonwoo brings a hand up to his mouth, laughing into it but quickly stops, feeling Mingyu’s teeth at his hip. He gasps, eyes closing as Mingyu palms him through his boxers, lips dragging over his hip bone and Wonwoo sighs, feeling his boxers being pulled off, the air attacking his skin, he lies there exposed under Mingyu's gaze. His warm hands smooth over Wonwoo's legs, parting them as he scoots farther down on the bed, Wonwoo raises his head, watching Mingyu, staring at his red face, he drops his gaze, head falling back down on the pillow, stomach flipping at how hot Mingyu’s breath feels against his skin.   

 

Mingyu’s head is in between Wonwoo’s thighs now and he loses it for a few seconds at the feeling of Mingyu’s lips on the inside of his thigh, teeth biting into the soft skin and Wonwoo moans loudly, back arching, hips pushing up. Desperately wanting Mingyu to hurry up and give him what he wants, he bites down on his bottom lip, hips stilling, trying to let Mingyu to take his time exploring his body. Mingyu's heart is hammering in his chest, he's really doing this, yet it doesn’t seem real.

 

Wonwoo can tell what he’s going to do next but it still catches him off guard, feeling the warmth of Mingyu’s mouth around his cock, hand at the base, firmly holding Wonwoo’s dick. Wonwoo reaches down, fingers in Mingyu’s hair, tugging and Mingyu’s other hand is on Wonwoo’s thigh, keeping his legs apart. He sucks gently, tongue tracing under the head of Wonwoo’s dick and Wonwoo throws his head back, pulling harshly at Mingyu’s hair and Mingyu moans, sending vibrations around Wonwoo’s cock. His hands leave Mingyu’s hair then, finding themselves tangled in the sheets, Wonwoo’s back arches and Mingyu’s hand is at his hips then, holding him down again and it drives Wonwoo insane.

 

Mingyu’s tongue circles over the head of Wonwoo’s cock, he looks up, watching Wonwoo’s chest move with every intake of breath, he let’s his tongue drag down Wonwoo’s cock, mouth enveloping more of his dick, Wonwoo thrusts up subconsciously and Mingyu is quick to relax his jaw, allowing Wonwoo to fuck his mouth. He’s close, Wonwoo can feel his body tense and that’s when the wet heat of Mingyu’s mouth leaves him. Soft lips sliding off of Wonwoo’s cock and Wonwoo’s hands release Mingyu’s sheets, his breathings ragged, too far gone with need, Wonwoo sits up.

 

His hands cup Mingyu’s face as he kisses him, tongue licking into his mouth tasting himself. He leans back down, moaning into Mingyu’s mouth. His lips leave Mingyu’s, kissing greedily along Mingyu’s jaw. Mingyu laughs at the tickling sensation of Wonwoo’s fangs against his skin.

 

“H-Hang on.”

 

Mingyu’s body moves, arms holding him up and he looks down at Wonwoo, breathing heavily. Wonwoo’s eyes search his, Mingyu hover over Wonwoo, reaching for his bedside table, he opens the drawer, hand having issues searching for what they need. He frowns, getting off of the bed.

 

“ Uhm..wait just a moment..”

 

He mumbles, ears burning. Wonwoo laughs, hands covering his red face.  Mingyu bends down, lips forming a tight line as he opens the second drawer, searching furiously for the box of condoms he knows he has, they're just misplaced right now.

 

“Hah!”

 

He turns to face Wonwoo, shaking the box in his hand. Wonwoo sits up, his eyes glancing between Mingyu and the box. Mingyu looks back at the table, face redder than before. His knuckles scrape the bottom of the drawer when he grabs the lube.

 

“Why not the one over there?”

 

Wonwoo asks, voice more hoarse. Mingyu stands up, he blushes, having remembered Wonwoo now knows about that.

 

” That one’s water based, this one’s silicone.”

 

He tosses the bottle onto the bed, his hands are shaking as he opens the box, taking out a condom. Wonwoo hums, he sits on his knees, hands reaching out to pull Mingyu closer. Mingyu's hand fumbles, dropping the box, feeling Wonwoo's hands at his hips, their coldness against his heated skin making him shiver.  Mingyu looks down at the sight of Wonwoo pushing his pants down past his thighs, he meets Mingyu's gaze then, making Mingyu tense his stomach, breathing put on hold. Wonwoo smiles, hands slowly pulling at the waistband of Mingyu's boxers before pushing them down.

 

His knees feel weak, having Wonwoo's face this close to his dick, breath fanning over his body, making his heart pound harder. Mingyu can’t take it, he steps out of his clothes, hand gently pushing back Wonwoo's chest, making him lay back down on the bed, Mingyu wants to cry, laughing from how awkward that was, he wanted to be smooth here but he can't concentrate, there's so much he wants to do, wants to tell Wonwoo.

 

He rests a hand on Wonwoo's knee, sitting on the edge of the bed. Wonwoo parts his legs, Mingyu's hand smoothing over the outside of his thigh, getting on top of Wonwoo, he leans down, kissing him once, Wonwoo's thighs are around his waist, hips bucking up making their cocks slide against each other. Mingyu bites back a groan, hands twisting his pillow, he sits up.

 

Wonwoo wants to whine at the loss of Mingyu's warmth from ontop of him   watching Mingyu pour the lube over his fingers, he closes the bottle, tossing it next to them on the bed. He spreads Wonwoo's legs, fingers wasting no time in circling Wonwoo's entrance. Wonwoo's mouth hangs open, he watches with hooded eyes, savoring the feeling of Mingyu's fingers pumping into him at a slow pace.

 

Wonwoo doesn't want to wait any longer, his hand grabs Mingyu's, making him pull out, breathing heavy as he guides it away from himself, Mingyu lets it rest on top of his thigh, Wonwoo's hand is at his side, pushing down on the bed so he can sit up. Mingyu, clearly confused, raises his brows, Wonwoo smiles small.

 

“ You don’t have to help prepare or anything, I want to skip that okay?”

 

Mingyu makes a face, staring at the lube covering his hand, he looks at Wonwoo, frowning.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Wonwoo avoids his gaze then, hands at his sides, he nods.

 

“ Yeah-uhm, it really hasn’t been that long since the last time I uh..yea.”

 

Mingyu pauses, looking at Wonwoo, brows furrowed but then he understands.

 

“ You and Junhui..?”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes are still black, he stares at Mingyu’s hand.

 

“Fucked? Yeah it’s...kind of the quickest way to fix what I did.”

 

“ Oh..”, Wonwoo looks away from him, he didn't feel guilty about it until now. Mingyu smiles, “ That’s..it’s what you had to do, right?”

 

Wonwoo meets his gaze then, clearly nervous. Mingyu can’t really get mad or anything, he doesn’t even understand most of Wonwoo or the bond that’s between him and Junhui. Also, they aren’t technically dating so it’s not like he cheated..right?”

 

“ If you want to stop, it’s okay.”

 

That’s really the last thing on Mingyu’s mind right now, what happened between Wonwoo and Junhui is between them, it won’t matter what he does with Wonwoo because it’s their experience only.

 

“I want to do this.”

 

Mingyu leans in, kissing Wonwoo once, he sits back up, Wonwoo closes the distance, his hand taking the condom out of Mingyu's grasp, opening it.

 

“Let me help.”

 

Wonwoo’s hand holds Mingyu's cock, rolling the condom on, his hands smooth over Mingyu's thighs, making Mingyu suck in a harsh breath, already too sensitive for that amount of touching, his lips press against Mingyu's, trailing down Mingyu's neck. He presses a small peck to Mingyu's shoulder before taking the hand Mingyu had poured the lube on and moving it towards Mingyu's dick. Wonwoo's hand barely hovers over Mingyu’s, only needing to do that much for Mingyu to do the rest, he watches Mingyu's hand pump his cock a few times. He leans back, smiling at the sounds Mingyu is making, he opens his eyes slow, meeting Wonwoo's gaze.

 

Mingyu's eyes are dark, staring intently into Wonwoo's own, he wets his lips, hand pushing back down on Wonwoo's shoulder and Wonwoo feels his face flush, not really used to that kind of look from Mingyu, he falls back down onto the bed.

 

The warmth radiating off of Mingyu’s skin comforts Wonwoo’s body once again, he looks up at Mingyu, watching Mingyu look down at their chests, Wonwoo’s eyes close, a sigh leaving his lips feeling the head of Mingyu’s cock slowly enter him.  Mingyu let's out a quiet moan, breath hot and fanning against Wonwoo's neck, his hair tickling Wonwoo's cheek.

 

Wonwoo's hands wrap around Mingyu's body, fingers pressing down hard on his back, careful not to dig his nails into the skin, knowing how easy it would be to make him bleed.

 

He opens his eyes wide, Mingyu's hips stutter, he thrusts once roughly into Wonwoo, making him jolt, his sudden discomfort masked by the loud moan Mingyu let's out. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped Mingyu from fingering him.

 

“Ah-uhm Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu freezes, eyes going wide in panic, he pulls out fast, Wonwoo lets out a breathy moan, nails digging into Mingyu's skin without hesitation.

 

“Oh my god-did I hurt you? Are you-”

 

Wonwoo's hands rest on Mingyu's shoulders, he shakes his head ‘no'.

 

“I'm okay, just...here, lie down on your back.”

 

He gives him a reassuring smile, Mingyu glances at him, unsure but he quickly gets off of Wonwoo, laying down next to him.

 

“You’re..maybe I should just-okay yeah it's probably best if I take the lead here.”

 

Mingyu's face flushes, his hands run down his face, he nods agreeing with Wonwoo.

 

“I'm sorry-I'm really nervous..”

 

Wonwoo pressing a hand lightly to Mingyu's chest, he smiles, swinging his leg over Mingyu's waist, straddling him.

 

“It's okay, I am too.”

 

He can feel Mingyu's sigh of relief, warm hands running down his sides, he looks down at Mingyu, hand remaining firmly in place on top of Mingyu’s chest, skin so warm, his hair sticking to his forehead and Wonwoo wants to tell Mingyu how captivating he looks right now but he stays quiet.

 

Wonwoo leans down, pressing another kiss to Mingyu's lips, hands searching the sheets for the bottle of lube.

 

“Let me take care of you.”

 

He whispers, Mingyu opens his eyes, staring at Wonwoo unable to find his voice. Wonwoo leans back up, pouring some over his hand and reaches behind himself, lifting his hips to circle at his entrance, his breathing is heavy and Mingyu being quiet underneath him doesn't help the blush covering his entire body. His hand wraps around Mingyu's cock now, and that gives him a response, Mingyu's hands are on his hips, he relaxes his body, looking down at Mingyu's chest.

 

He can feel Mingyu’s heart beating fast as he guides Mingyu’s cock towards his entrance. Wonwoo closes his eyes, teeth pulling harshly at his bottom lip as he sinks down onto Mingyu’s dick. He feels Mingyu’s hands on his thighs, moving up and down, trying to sooth him and it’s a nice gesture but Wonwoo isn’t in pain.

 

This isn’t a new thing for him, Wonwoo has done this numerous times before-mostly with Junhui, but it’s different with Junhui, always just to get it done and over with, but because it’s with Mingyu-because Mingyu wants to go slow, Wonwoo is losing his control quicker. He wants to make this last just as much as Mingyu. He wants to enjoy the sounds Mingyu’s making a little while longer but at the way he's feeling this might be quick.

 

Wonwoo’s face feels warm as he pulls back his hand, firmly placing it behind him on Mingyu's thigh, he watches as Mingyu’s eyes are roaming all over Wonwoo’s body, it gives Wonwoo a sense of pride but at the same time wants to make him shy away, this is way more intimate than he had prepared for. He watches Mingyu’s expression fill with concern and Wonwoo looks away, smiling.

 

“ I’m okay.”

 

He says, barely audible but Mingyu hears him, nodding once, Wonwoo moves his hips slow and he grins, watching as Mingyu’s eyes finally leave him, his head pushes back against the pillow, mouth parted open and Wonwoo can hear him softly whisper ‘fuck’, hands now at Wonwoo’s hips, nails digging into his skin.

 

So he moves again, circling his hips slow once and he whimpers, unable to hide how good it feels. He brings his hand forward, joining the other in pressing flat against Mingyu's chest. Wonwoo has to stop himself from clawing Mingyu’s skin, hands tense, he feels Mingyu’s hips jump slightly, like he was stopping himself from thrusting up into Wonwoo. He’s thankful for that, Wonwoo looks down at him, this time Mingyu meets his gaze and it’s too intense for Wonwoo so he drops it to stare at his hands, hips now moving in a steady rhythm.

 

The grip on his hips Mingyu had going on lessens some, a hand moving down Wonwoo’s thigh, another traveling further up his hip, thumb tracing patterns into his skin and it’s just like Mingyu to do this, to try and be gentle and Wonwoo slows down for a second, trying to catch his breath, they were going too fast.

 

Mingyu’s moan catches in his throat, his hips buck up and Wonwoo’s nails dig into his chest making Mingyu suck in a harsh breath.

 

“M-move..it’s okay to-”

 

Wonwoo’s cut off, a particularly loud moan escapes from him, Mingyu’s taking the lead now, he sits up, hand coming to rest on low on Wonwoo’s back, pushing his body closer to his. His other hand’s nails digging deep into Wonwoo’s skin. he’s thrusting up at a faster pace than before and Wonwoo tries to meet him halfway but he can’t, coming undone, enjoying the feeling of Mingyu fucking into him too much. Wonwoo can feel his thighs quivering, he leans forward, hands moving up to grip at Mingyu’s shoulders. His mouth presses itself just above Mingyu’s collarbone, breathy moans filling the space between their chests, his fangs scrape against the soft skin and Mingyu’s grip on his hip tightens.

 

“If you need to-you can.”

 

Mingyu pants out, a shiver going down his spine having felt Wonwoo’s fangs, his hips still, a groan leaves his throat and Wonwoo doesn’t move, body going stiff. He can’t feed on Mingyu right now-not because of what they’re doing but, he shouldn’t, he hasn’t in so long and his senses are heightened right now, he doesn’t know how much control he has at the moment but his body is craving Mingyu in more ways than one.

 

Muscle memory being the greatest enemy for Wonwoo here, he’s fed on random strangers numerous times in situations like this, killing them right after, he tends to lack control when he’s about to cum- _’it’s fine if it’s just a little though, right?’_ ,  Wonwoo’s tongue darts out, licking a stripe up Mingyu’s skin, Mingyu turns his head, giving Wonwoo more access to his neck and even if Mingyu’s body is relaxed right now, Wonwoo can’t help but have a small tinge of guilt sink into his gut.

 

His eyes have tears in them when they close, he parts his mouth, fangs sinking into Mingyu's skin, the all too familiar taste of Mingyu's blood enters his mouth. He feels Mingyu's nails digging into his lower back, Mingyu's eyes water, his mouth hangs open letting out higher pitched moans, hips bucking up into more precise short thrusts. He doesn't feel scared, it's like nothing he's felt before, nothing has felt this good, the warmth spreading all over his trembling body as he reaches his orgasm, yelling out an incoherent version of Wonwoo's name.

 

Wonwoo he can hear Mingyu's pulse quicken, body temperature rising, more blood enters his mouth, splashing over his tongue and Wonwoo quickly swallows the intoxicating liquid. His fangs slip out of Mingyu's skin, earning a whimper out of the younger. He can still feel Mingyu's cock twitching inside of him, Wonwoo clenches down each time he moves his hips, and Mingyu cries out, burying his head in the crook of Wonwoo's neck, his hand leaves Wonwoo's hip, wrapping around his dick, pumping him fast, thumb circling across the head of his cock, desperately wanting him to cum.

 

Wonwoo's back arches, body pressing closer to Mingyu as he lifts his hips up higher, dropping down onto Mingyu's dick rougher, his loud moans echo inside their room, masking Mingyu's quieter whimpers.

 

He almost shouts feeling Mingyu's teeth at the crook of his neck, Mingyu's hand pumps his dick faster. Wonwoo chokes on his moan, cumming over Mingyu's fist, painting his stomach.

 

Mingyu's body shakes underneath him,  Wonwoo's head falls to rest on his shoulder. He lifts his hips, nails digging into Mingyu’s back and Mingyu pulls out slow, their heavy breaths synchronized.

 

Wonwoo lifts his head, hands coming up to brush away Mingyu's bangs from his forehead.  The two look at each other, coming down from their highs. Mingyu smiles, closing his eyes as he presses his forehead to Wonwoo's. He laughs, trying to catch his breath.

 

“That was-sorry.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, Wonwoo moves back, hands coming up to cup Mingyu’s face. That wasn’t how he wanted this to go, he wasn’t smooth at all and he finished first but he doesn’t know how to explain that to Wonwoo without making it sound like he didn’t just absolutely love what they did.

 

“Mingyu, look at me.”

 

Wonwoo’s hands fall off of Mingyu’s face when he looks up at him. They fall to rest on Mingyu’s shoulders, he stares into Mingyu’s eyes.

 

“I don’t regret it-any of it.”

 

He waits until Mingyu nods to get rid of this serious expression. Mingyu feels like crying again so he laughs, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s body, pulling him close. He buries his head into Wonwoo’s chest, eyes closed but he can still feel tears falling down his face.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know why Mingyu’s crying, he figures he’s just tired. Wonwoo is too, but not enough to sleep. He brings a hand up, resting on the back of Mingyu’s head, fingers tangled in his hair and he let’s him cry.

 

It takes a loud clap of thunder to knock Mingyu out of his head. He sits up, Wonwoo’s hand sliding down  to rest on his chest now. Mingyu meets his concerned gaze and gives him a small smile.

 

“ Thank you.”

 

He sniffles once, clearing his throat as he drops his head again, resting it on Wonwoo's shoulder.

 

“Do you want me to move?”

 

Wonwoo asks, tone gentle and Mingyu wants to laugh and tell him ‘no', that they should stay like this forever but he needs to get up, needs clean them off, so he nods.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He lifts his head, arms slowly detaching themselves from Wonwoo's body and he feels Wonwoo sit up, he drops rather disgracefully onto his back next to them before looking up at Mingyu and smiling.

 

“I feel great.”

 

He laughs and Mingyu relaxes his body, leaning against his headboard. Wonwoo shifts, sitting up to reach for Mingyu's comforter at the end of his bed.

 

“Wait a sec-”

 

Mingyu warns Wonwoo who makes a confused noise but he drops his grip on the blanket, Mingyu chooses then to swing his legs over the edge of his bed, taking off the condom and tieing it, he reaches for his boxers, putting them back on and walks over to their bathroom.

 

He switches on the light, if flickers twice and Mingyu pauses before it stabilizes and he walks further in, tossing the condom into the trash and turning over to the sink, washing his hands. Mingyu hears Wonwoo lie down and dries off his hands. He looks up at himself in the mirror, a dumb grin is plastered across his face but looks out of place with his tired and redden eyes.

 

His eyes fall to the open wound on his neck, smile faltering, there's dried blood trails going down his neck ending just above his chest. He reaches a hand up to inspect it, fingers hovering over the aching wound. It didn't hurt until now, the skin around the two puncture marks turning red from irritation.

 

Mingyu leans down turning the water on again and cupping some to rinse off the blood. It stings so Mingyu stops, leaning back up to stare at it again. He doesn't know how long he's been standing here until Wonwoo calls out to him.

 

“ You okay?”

 

Mumbling out a quick ‘yeah’, Mingyu grabs for their hand towel, dipping it once under the water before switching it off and squeezing out the excess. He turns off the light and walks out, towel in hand. Wonwoo is sitting up now, his eyes lighting up while seeing Mingyu, they fall to his irritated neck and Wonwoo briefly looks away.

 

“Can you heal me? This kind of hurts now.”

 

His face is red when he crawls back onto the bed, he sits on his knees and Wonwoo nods, biting down onto his finger.

 

“ Does it hurt when you do that?”

 

Mingyu asks as Wonwoo presses his bleeding finger to Mingyu’s neck, he flinches slightly when Mingyu presses the hand towel to his stomach, wiping it off. Wonwoo shrugs.

 

“ Not really, it’s a small pinch but i’m used to it. Can you hand me my underwear?”

 

He pulls back, Mingyu finishes cleaning off Wonwoo’s skin, tossing the towel onto the floor, too lazy to get out of bed, he leans off the bed picking up Wonwoo’s boxers and handing them to the elder.

 

Mingyu tries not to laugh as Wonwoo reaches for the blankets again, he struggles underneath the covers putting his boxers back on.

 

“ Why are you doing it like that?”

 

Wonwoo stops moving, he huffs, bringing the blankets all the way up to his neck, he looks up at Mingyu.

 

“ I don’t want you to look, duh.”

 

Mingyu blinks at him, he laughs once at Wonwoo’s backwards logic.

 

“You’re so weird, you know that right?”

 

He scoots down on the bed, laying on his side, Wonwoo stares up at the ceiling before looking over at Mingyu.

 

“ Yeah, but you like me so what does that say about you?”

 

Wonwoo sticks his tongue out at Mingyu before pulling the blankets over his head. Mingyu scoffs, he lifts up the blanket, Wonwoo's hands are covering his face, already regretting what he’s said, if they get close like this and create more memories, it's just going to get harder to leave. Mingyu's chest hurts from how cute he looks, hair messy, half naked and in Mingyu's bed. It's all too overwhelming for Mingyu. He reaches for Wonwoo's hands, pulling them away from his face.

 

“You’re so cute.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at him, face equally as red as Mingyu's. The two stare at eachother before Wonwoo leans up a bit, pressing his lips to Mingyu's.

 

He pulls back, smiling up at Mingyu. The grip on his hands soften and Mingyu is hovering over him now, Wonwoo closes his eyes feeling the warmth of Mingyu's breath fanning over his face as he leans down to return the kiss.

 

It takes longer than it should so Wonwoo opens his eyes and witnesses the end of Mingyu's yawn.

 

“ Sorry.”

 

Mingyu laughs, face becoming redder by the second. Wonwoo almost snorts. He lightly pushes at Mingyu's shoulder, guiding him to lie back down next to him.

 

“ You need to sleep.”

 

Wonwoo says, grabbing at the comforter and pulling it over Mingyu's shoulders, forcing the younger into a burrito blanket.

 

“I don't want to, I'm not even tired.”

 

Mingyu tries to protest and Wonwoo gives him a stern look that quiets Mingyu down.

 

“Just for an hour-thirty minutes, you need to sleep.”

 

He finishes tucking Mingyu in, partially ruining it as he gets back under the blankets with him, scooting closer.

 

“...promise you'll wake me up?”

 

Mingyu whispers and Wonwoo stares at him, he nods without saying anything.

 

“I'll wake you up.”

 

Wonwoo wraps an arm around Mingyu's waist, pulling him closer. Mingyu's eyes slowly start to feel heavy, lack of sleep finally catching up to him, he smiles small, feeling how warm Wonwoo is next to him.

 

He falls asleep to the feeling of Wonwoo's hand tracing patterns on his lower back, feeling content with the calmness washing over them despite the thunderstorm still raging outside.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

_‘Cold..?’_

 

Mingyu's eyes feel heavy as he opens them, finding himself alone in his bed. He's wide awake now, heart hammering in chest as he sits up abruptly.

 

He throws his blankets off of himself, getting out of bed. Eyes glancing all over Wonwoo's side of the room to see everything is still intact, he can hear the shower and relaxes, legs feeling weak as he sits on the edge of his bed, hands pressed against his eyes to rub away the remnants of sleep.

 

He glances at Wonwoo's wall clock, it's barely past two in the afternoon, he only slept for an hour maybe, he feels awake enough but that's probably from his nerves. Mingyu stands up too fast, head spinning momentarily. His knees feel weak as he makes his way towards their bathroom with zero thoughts going through his mind, just the intense need to be with Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu isn’t used to this clingy feeling, he’s a pretty affectionate person but usually only with his friends, he’s never felt this intense and desperate pull in his gut to be next to someone.

 

The bathroom door isn’t closed so Mingyu pushes it open, he looks at the counter, Wonwoo didn’t bring clothes in here, he mentally sighs with relief that Wonwoo isn’t getting ready to go somewhere.

 

“Just going to stand there and be creepy or are you going to join me?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice comes from behind the shower curtain, startling Mingyu, his face gets red as he hastily takes off his boxers, pushing back the shower curtain, the temperature changes fast, making him shiver, goosebumps covering his skin. Wonwoo isn’t looking at him so Mingyu takes a deep breath, trying to regain some kind of control over his nerves.

 

“You know, if we were in a nightmare on elm street, I'd be dead.”

 

Wonwoo glances over at him, clearly not getting the reference, hands running through his hair.

 

“Nevermind, you were supposed to wake me up.”

 

Wonwoo hums, playful smile on his lips.

 

“ You’re up and here next to me aren’t you? I think that could count as waking you.”

 

Mingyu thinks for a second, he did wake up, maybe not from Wonwoo physically moving him but Wonwoo having gone to shower did. Wonwoo faces the water then, rubbing the back of his neck. Mingyu’s eyes roam over Wonwoo's broad shoulders, watching the water cascade down his back, his skin having warmth to it now.

 

He shrugs even though Wonwoo can’t see him and steps forward, pressing his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his skin mixed with the body wash they share. Wonwoo smiles, enjoying the tickling sensation in his stomach from Mingyu’s presence.

 

A hand rests on Wonwoo’s hip, other just above his navel, Mingyu brings Wonwoo closer to him, heated bodies pressing against each other. Wonwoo stands still, hands coming up to rest over Mingyu’s, eyes looking down at the falling water, already feeling how the mood has changed. Mingyu’s lips are at the back of his neck, pressing wet kisses to his skin, he can feel Mingyu’s cock grinding against his ass and Wonwoo’s moan gets caught in his throat, Mingyu’s teeth bite down on his shoulder. His hands leave Mingyu’s, reaching out to the wall in front of him.

 

“Can we?”

 

He asks against Wonwoo’s skin. Wonwoo nods, heart speeding up, his eyes close, sucking in a breath as Mingyu’s touch leaves him. Wonwoo presses himself against the shower wall, hands flat against the tile, nails scratching at nothing as Mingyu enters him. Mingyu's hands grip at Wonwoo's waist, it takes him a few seconds to adjust himself, giving Wonwoo time to get used to him, where they’re doing this screams danger to Wonwoo but at the same time makes it even more exciting. Mingyu is glad Wonwoo isn’t looking at him now, his face and neck feel like they’re on fire. He bites down hard on his bottom lip.

 

He feels Wonwoo move back, moving Mingyu's dick deeper inside of him and Mingyu takes that as an okay to move, so he does.Wonwoo's eye's widen feeling Mingyu's nails dig into his skin at the quick snaps of his hips, thrusting into Wonwoo at a fast pace.

 

He closes his eyes, mouth hanging open, each moan Wonwoo lets out is giving him a confidence boost as Mingyu continues to fuck into him. Their moans are echoing in the bathroom, skin getting red from the hot water. It's getting harder to catch his breath, Mingyu's all but panting now at the steam filled room.

 

Wonwoo's hands form into fists, chest sliding off of the tile as he leans down, Mingyu pulls at his body, Wonwoo's arms remain up against the wall, his hips being brought closer to Mingyu.

 

“Harder.”

 

Wonwoo feels Mingyu pull out at his request, a hand leaves his hip and Mingyu takes his dick in his hand, realigning it with Wonwoo's entrance. He looks down at Wonwoo's back, the waters falling over it in such a pretty way, marking up the now alive looking skin with red spots from the temperature. He's close to finishing, Mingyu frowns, not wanting this to end but he enters Wonwoo again, thrusting harsher this time, Wonwoo bites his bottom lip, muffling the whimper that he lets out, this is what he wanted, for Mingyu not to be gentle, he wants to be broken even if it's impossible.

 

Mingyu continues to almost pound into Wonwoo, hands tightly gripping at Wonwoo’s hips, sticking to the fast pace he’s set, skin slapping on skin, the water pouring over their bodies, it’s making his head spin. His hips stutter as he steps closer, hands shifting from Wonwoo’s hips to his stomach, pulling him closer, chest pressing against Wonwoo’s back.

 

His hand wraps around Wonwoo’s cock, thumb running over the head slow compared to the deep fast paced thrusts of his own dick. His mouth latches onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, teeth biting down and Wonwoo cries out.   

 

“That’s-not fair.”

 

Mingyu runs his tongue over the sensitive skin, smiling as he presses another kiss to Wonwoo’s shoulder. He’s about to ask why it isn’t fair, already knowing how much him doing that gets to Wonwoo, when he hears Wonwoo’s voice break, moaning out Mingyu’s name as he cums over Mingyu’s hand again. Mingyu slows down, he frowns, biting down on his lip to mask the groan from Wonwoo squeezing him tightly.

 

The sensation is too much, he relaxes his body, feeling the beginning of his orgasm building up in his gut. Without debating too long on what he’s about to do, Mingyu pulls out quickly, cumming across Wonwoo's back.

 

He holds back on the whimper hiding in his throat, their heavy breaths echoing against the shower walls. Mingyu’s hand falls from Wonwoo’s waist, he looks down at Wonwoo’s skin, eyes widening.

 

“Wow-that just..got everywhere-sorry.”

 

Mingyu hurriedly wipes away the cum on Wonwoo’s skin, face even redder now. Wonwoo laughs, it comes out breathy, his arms are shaking against the wall so he leans up slow.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

He stands up fully now, facing Mingyu. Both of their faces are burning, still trying to catch their breaths, silent at what they just did.

 

“Here i’ll wash your back.”

 

Mingyu reaches behind them for the body wash, Wonwoo turns around running his hands down his face, feeling Mingyu’s hand and the loofah against his skin, softly moving down his back.

 

Wonwoo breaths in slow, head leaning to the side as Mingyu’s hand massages the soap into his skin.

 

“What’s this from?”

 

Mingyu’s hands ghost over what looks like a small scar under Wonwoo’s shoulder blade. Wonwoo opens one of his eyes, before closing it, he sighs.

 

“ I got into a fight with another vampire who was using an enchanted witch blade.”

 

He steps forward under the water, rinsing off the soap. Mingyu stares at him, Wonwoo tries not to laugh, he rubs his eyes, taking a step towards Mingyu.

 

“ I’m kidding.”

 

He laughs once and Mingyu blinks before smiling.

 

“ So what’s it really from..if you don’t mind me asking..”

 

Mingyu mumbles the last part, just now realizing how rude it was to point the scar out. Wonwoo shrugs.

 

“ Not sure, I just know that i’ve always had it, I think it was there even before I became like this but I don’t remember where I got it from, must’ve been nasty from how noticeable the scar is huh?”

 

Wonwoo reaches behind Mingyu then, grabbing the shampoo.

 

“ I thought vampires are supposed to have perfect-well everything, how can you have a scar?”

 

As soon as the words leave Mingyu’s lips he feels embarrassed, obviously movie and book logic doesn’t really stand a chance against the actual thing.

 

“ Funny, that’s what I thought too, but no, we can still get scars. Junhui has a few too but his are from actual fights. Actually, a lot of weird things can happen when you turn someone too.”

 

Wonwoo pours some of the shampoo onto his hand, he raises his arms, putting his hands into Mingyu’s partly wet hair.  Mingyu frowns, remembering how Wonwoo told him they don’t get specific powers, but some vampires are better at certain things than others, he keeps quiet, choosing not to talk about that knowing Wonwoo doesn’t have anything he’s supposed to be good at, guilt boils in his stomach from knowing why that is.

“ What do you mean weird? Can someone ‘turn’ wrong?”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, scared to get shampoo in his eyes. He hears Wonwoo make a weird ‘i dunno noise’.

 

“ I don’t think so but, I don’t know, ‘ _weird’_ like-something about them changes, their eye color or hair-not like drastically but, a subtle change to their appearance along with everything else you get in this packaged deal of being dead.”

 

Mingyu steps forward blindly and Wonwoo lets him, starting to wash his own hair. Mingyu doesn’t try to speak as he rinses out his hair. There is a certain air around vampires that Mingyu’s come to notice, they have a strong aura, and are more or less above average in looks but other than that Mingyu can’t see what else makes them distinguishable from humans.

 

The water feels colder than before and Mingyu steps back before it gets freezing.

 

“Will you have enough time to pack?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo stops washing his hair, squinting at Mingyu from the sudden jump of this conversation’s topic.

 

“ I think so, I don’t really have a lot to pack anyway, why?”

 

Mingyu turns to face him, motioning for him to take his turn to rinse. Wonwoo steps under the water. Mingyu’s hand ruffles his hair, in an attempt to help get all the shampoo out. Wonwoo steps back, wiping away the excess water from his face.

 

“ I don’t think I could watch that...is it okay if I go get something to eat and you do it then?”

 

Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, he nods. Mingyu looks relieved, smiling. He leans in, giving a quick peck to Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

“ Great, i’m gonna go even though i’m pretty sure lunch is almost over. Wanna watch a movie when i get back?”

 

Mingyu’s opening the shower curtain then, he turns around, sticking his tongue out at Wonwoo before closing it. Wonwoo scoffs. The water has gone cold now and Wonwoo isn’t bothered by that, too busy laughing at Mingyu’s quick exit. He hears their door shut not long after and is surprised at how fast Mingyu got dressed.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

He steps out of the bathroom, drying off lazily. Wonwoo reaches for some clothes, not really in the mood to get fully dressed he puts on some shorts and begins taking the rest of his clothes out of his drawers, tossing them onto his bed.

 

Wonwoo bends down, pulling out the suitcase from under his bed and placing it next to the growing pile of his things. He opens it, it’s been awhile since he’s gotten a new one and judging from the condition of the case, he’ll have to get a new one wherever they end up next.

 

He walks over to his desk, quickly opening the drawers and emptying them out. Wonwoo places the textbooks on top of his desk, staring at them.  He isn’t really angry at Junhui or Seulgi or anyone really, he’s more disappointed than anything. Junhui promised him, he could finish his schooling before they left and they should’ve had enough time but they knew from the start what town they were in, what school they would be going to and they knew of the other vampires here yet they still made this place their home.

 

It was fun, Wonwoo thinks genuinely, as he walks back over to his bed. He starts folding his clothes, placing them in his suitcase. He gets tired halfway through and just tosses the rest in, walking back to his desk. He closes the the textbook he had open, stacking it with the rest, his eyes fall back on the object that was underneath it.

 

Wonwoo picks up his phone from his desk, holding it, debating if he should see if there's anything from Junhui. He didn't hear any notifications but then again he isn't sure if he's even been charging his phone. It never really felt like his phone anyway, just another tracker for Junhui, not that he needed it.

 

The door opens and Mingyu closes it just as quickly, Wonwoo laughs at his expression, a cup of coffee in hand and a small paper bag hanging in his mouth. Mingyu’s eyes only look at Wonwoo

 

He drops the bag into his hands and smiles at Wonwoo, setting it down on his dresser and walking past Wonwoo over to the bathroom.

 

“I keep forgetting you don’t get cold.”

 

Mingyu says from the bathroom, referring to Wonwoo’s current outfit.

 

“What does it feel like? Not getting cold I mean.”

 

Wonwoo thinks for a second, watching Mingyu brush his teeth.

 

“I feel how cold it is but, at the same time I don’t?”

 

Mingyu stops brushing his teeth, toothbrush hanging in his mouth as he turns to give a confused glance at Wonwoo.

 

“Whash that mean?” he asks, continuing his brushing. Wonwoo chews at his bottom lip. He shrugs.

 

“Have you ever went to get something from a freezer and it's cold-you can feel the temperature instantly but your body doesn't get cold, like you don't start to shiver from the few seconds it takes to grab something?”

 

Wonwoo's eyes follow Mingyu's body as he leans down to rinse his mouth, he hums and Wonwoo looks back to his desk when Mingyu stands back up, swallowing down his thoughts of how domestic this scene seems, like he isn't about to leave all of this in the dead of night.

 

“It's like that, kind of. Except maybe more dull, the things i could feel before i was like this are still the same just, duller.”

 

He hears Mingyu's toothbrush be set down on the counter, his footsteps growing closer.

 

“Weird.”

 

Mingyu says and Wonwoo stares at his phone in his hand, mumbling a ‘yeah’.  A towel is thrown over his head, causing him to drop the phone onto his desk. Mingyu laughs behind him, Wonwoo-still temporarily blind-turns to face Mingyu whose hands start to rub the towel against Wonwoo's hair very gently which frustrates Wonwoo a little bit.

 

“ My hair will take eighty four years to dry this way.”

 

He says from under the towel, voice muffled. Mingyu pauses and Wonwoo watches him step once backwards.

 

“Good thing you'll still be the same then.”

 

Mingyu mumbles unaware of the weight in his words, he continues to dry Wonwoo's hair. Wonwoo chews at his bottom lip. Mingyu notices how Wonwoo tensed then, he let's out a quiet sigh, fully recognising he might've said something wrong but he doesn't exactly know how to apologise.

 

“Sorry..”

 

He says it anyway, pausing his drying process, Wonwoo's body relaxes and he shakes his head ‘no'.

 

“It's okay, you're not wrong.”

 

The air seems tense, Mingyu sucks in a breath, tucking away the guilt, he starts moving the towel again.

 

“ Pro tip, you're supposed to lightly press the towel to your hair. Also you shouldn't dry it with a harsh towel, it's best to use like an old cotton t-shirt..”

 

Mingyu can't see the eye roll Wonwoo gives him so Wonwoo chooses to shake his head violently, making the towel fall to the floor.

 

“Are you a hair stylist now?”

 

Mingyu grins at him, bending down to pick it up.

 

“I've dabbled, ask Hoshi, I was the one who started his monthly bleaching.”

 

Mingyu says proudly and Wonwoo can't help but remember how frizzy the boys hair was.

 

“I'm no genius when it comes to hair but isn't bleach bad?”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu's eyes trace down his neck pausing just above Wonwoo's shirt collar.

 

“Yeah, but to be fair I only did it once, he's the one that continued on his own...why isn't that healing?”

 

Mingyu points at Wonwoo’s collar bone, utterly confused as to why there’s a hickey on it.

 

Wonwoo absentmindedly traces over where Mingyu's pointing. Not understanding at first, he can't really feel it but he's positive he knows what Mingyu is talking about.

 

“ Oh, when I don't feed for awhile I heal slower.”

After Wonwoo's words leave his mouth, something seems to cross over Mingyu's eyes.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Wonwoo drops his hand, nodding.

 

“ You don't have to keep asking.”

 

He says with a blush dusting his cheeks, Mingyu nods once, taking a step closer.

 

“ I like to though.”

 

Wonwoo takes a step back, stomach flipping at the grin Mingyu's wearing, he gets stopped by his desk, bumping into it, a few pencils roll off but he doesn't look, too busy avoiding Mingyu's gaze. Mingyu closes the distance between them.

 

Mingyu's hands are at Wonwoo's hips, nudging him backwards until Wonwoo sits on his desk, legs spreading to allow Mingyu closer proximity. Mingyu's hands are warm when they rest on top of Wonwoo's bare thighs, Wonwoo's hands are flat on his desk, supporting his body up when Mingyu finally kisses him.

 

This is different from before, Mingyu's getting more confident, teeth pulling at Wonwoo's bottom lip, tongue sweeping over it before slipping into Wonwoo's mouth and Wonwoo let's him take control, he feels a little tired and wouldn't mind Mingyu fucking him again.

 

He felt that way until the kiss is broken and Mingyu's teeth are at Wonwoo’s neck, biting down on the skin, tongue sweeping over the mark before he continues to suck, leaving more hickies, Wonwoo leans back, hands moving to grip at something-anything.

 

More things fall and his desk moves a little but Wonwoo can only concentrate on the feeling of one of Mingyu's hands sliding down under his thigh pulling him close roughly, making Wonwoo's stomach flip.

 

Their chests are touching now Mingyu's heart is beating much faster than his own, and with just one slow grind of Mingyu's hips has Wonwoo opening his eyes. Fangs digging into his bottom lip as he bites down hard to keep the noise he was about to make stay in his throat.

 

“Mingyu we should-”

 

Stop, is what he wanted to say but he's cut off by his own voice, moaning right in Mingyu's ear at another slow grind of his hips, the desk moves again and the sound of Wonwoo's lamp making a harsh screech of sliding metal against wood makes Wonwoo watch in horror as it teeters closer to the edge.

 

“Mingyu-wait!”

 

The panic in Wonwoo's voice makes Mingyu back away, fearing that he's hurt Wonwoo, the movement of Mingyu backing away, thighs instantly removing themselves from pressing against the desk throws off its balance and it shakes again. The two watch as Wonwoo's lamp falls off the edge, hitting the hard floor. The two don’t say anything, they only blink at the spot of where the lamp once was.

 

“My lamp…”

 

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

Wonwoo’s gaze remains frozen at what once was his non-smashed lamp’s spot, the dust on his desk highlights the missing object more.

 

“ You don’t have to..it was just a lamp..”

 

He slumps against the wall, Mingyu’s hands are resting on top of Wonwoo’s knees.

 

“ I want to..think of it as a going away present.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him then.  Mingyu’s smiling but Wonwoo can see the dullness in his eyes. Wonwoo sits up, getting off of his desk. He nods, looking past Mingyu.

 

“It stopped raining..that’s good huh?”

 

Wonwoo tries, Mingyu glances back, looking out their window before looking back down at Wonwoo.

 

“ Yeah, it’ll be fun to step in the puddles.”

 

Mingyu’s tone is somber, and Wonwoo can’t tell if he’s happy about being able to do that or not. He chews on his bottom lip, walking over to his bed with his suitcase still open on it. He reaches for some clothes, but pulls up a black t-shirt, frowning.

 

“ Is this mine or yours?”

 

Wonwoo turns around, holding up the shirt for Mingyu.

 

“I don’t think it's mine, put it on?”

 

Mingyu sips on his coffee and Wonwoo doesn’t think twice, putting the shirt on. The fabric loosely fits around his body and Wonwoo can tell this isn’t his from how low it hangs on him, ending at his thighs.

 

“ I don’t understand why your shirt is this big, you’re not even that much taller than me.”

 

He stares at Mingyu whose eyes are roaming over his body. Wonwoo takes the shirt off, throwing it at Mingyu’s chest.

 

“Lamp shopping first.”

 

Wonwoo turns around, smiling as he picks up one of his shirts.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

They’re passing by the student lounge when Mingyu hears the distinct noise of Hoshi’s laughter. Mingyu stops in his tracks, glancing over to see his group of friends all together with what looks like their usual study group, only without Mingyu and with the new presence of Seungcheol and Seungkwan.

 

A small jealous feeling pains his gut but he quickly wills it to go away, knowing that he’s chosen not to be there and isn’t being excluded on purpose.

 

“ Oh wow it’s Mingyu, the boy who doesn't know how to read texts.”

 

Woozi’s sarcastic tone rings in Mingyu’s ears and he lets go of Wonwoo’s hand, quickly walking to where Woozi is sitting. He kneels down, Woozi doesn’t glance at him, continuing to type on his laptop. The others continue with their conversation, not wanting to listen to the lecture that’s about to happen.

 

“I took care of it, Seungcheol doesn’t suspect anything-something you’d know if you would bother to look at your phone.”

 

Woozi mumbled loud enough just for him to hear. Mingyu glances wearily at Seungcheol a few feet away on the couch with Vernon, sharing earbuds and concentrating heavily at Vernon’s tablet. Mingyu looks back up at Woozi, puppy dog eyes prepared just in case he looks at Mingyu.

 

“ Thank you, I owe you one. I’m sorry for not reading anything I was busy with other stuff.”

 

He watches as Woozi smirks slightly, his expression immediately turning back to nothing as he types harder and Mingyu can tell he’s still angry.

 

“ Not ‘one’, try ‘one _hundred_ ’, I went through a lot of bullshit to get that car clean at the asscrack of dawn and it really didn’t help that my best friend-after appearing like a fucking serial killer-just zombied off and _didn’t_ even _call_ me-which is something any _decent_ person would do- _especially_ after all of that, but no yeah, go ahead and try to change my mind as to why I shouldn’t block your ass and burn that ugly friendship bracelet you forced upon my wrist back in grade school.”

 

Woozi stops typing, he shuts his laptop and Mingyu flinches. He’s looking expectantly at Mingyu now, so, Mingyu being Mingyu, smiles up at him. He watches Woozi sigh and Mingyu’s smile is gone.

 

“ I’m sorry. Jihoon, I’m so so sorry.”

 

Woozi rolls his eyes and Mingyu purses his lips.

 

“ Sorry, you’re only allowed one ‘real name’ moment to try and get me to see how serious the situation at hand is, and you’ve used that one chance up for the month.”

 

Mingyu nods, he glances away, looking over at his friends,he watches as Seokmin steals a bag of animal crackers off of Hoshi’s lap and then sees Hoshi lunge his whole body as Seokmin, attacking his friend, the crackers fall to the floor and they both stop, sliding off the couch to mourn the loss of food. He looks past them and sees Wonwoo standing off to the side, out of the way of everyone and Mingyu wants to get up but he can now feel Woozi’s gaze burning into his face.

 

“I’ll explain everything-and I mean everything, but right now I have to be with Wonwoo. Really long and vague story short but this is like-my last day with him.”

 

Mingyu meets Woozi’s gaze then, he doesn’t look angry, Woozi looks over to Wonwoo and then back to Mingyu, obviously confused.

 

“ Is he transferring or something..?”

 

Woozi asks and Mingyu can feel tears pricking at his eyes, he smiles, nodding.

 

“ Something like that, anyway, please just...wait a bit longer and then we can talk?”

 

He begs and Woozi is staring at him like how his mom does when he pretends he didn’t just sneak a bite of whatever was for dessert.

 

“ Fine, keep your phone on at least?”

 

Mingyu smiles, he stands up and Woozi lets out a disappointed huff. Mingyu goes to leave but he feels a hand at his sleeve. He looks down at Woozi, confused.

 

“ Tell Wonwoo it was nice meeting him..I guess.”

 

Woozi lets go of Mingyu’s sleeve. Mingyu takes a few steps forward.

 

“ I will, thanks again..Jihoon~”

 

He quickly runs away, hearing Woozi curse at him and the rest of their friends chorus of laughter. Mingyu greets Wonwoo with a smile that Wonwoo matches, hands already finding each other again.

 

“ Ready to go?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu nods, leaving his friends to their studies. People glance at them on their way out of the building but Mingyu can’t seem to be bothered by them, too busy trying to remember how to breathe every time Wonwoo squeezes his hand.

 

It seems like any other normal day on campus, everyone’s walking either to class or back to their dorms with the same dead expression, there are a few groups of bundled up students sitting in circles, studying as usual or just hanging out. Mingyu let’s his mind wander as they walk, it’s normal yet he’s feeling as out of place as he did back on his first day of freshmen year.

 

It’s gotten colder as they enter a parking lot, leaving campus and entering town on their journey to their nearest target, that or he’s just now conscious of the weather, he let’s go of Wonwoo’s hand, rolling down the sleeves on his hoodie, before holding it again. Mingyu wasn’t really in the mood to drive anywhere for awhile-not with anyone in the car with him at least, so walking is ideal.

 

“I like this kind of weather.”

 

Wonwoo says, breaking the silence of their walk. Mingyu frowns. It’s still cloudy out and Mingyu hopes there isn’t another storm like this mornings, he looks down at Wonwoo.

 

“ You like cloudy, cold-‘could rain at any second’-type days?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo squeezes his hand, nodding. They walk over to one side of the sidewalk, allowing a biker to pass by.

 

“ Sunny weather’s good too but, I don’t know, everything seems calmer when it’s like this. Places aren’t packed full and there aren’t that many bugs out but, it also isn’t raining with a bunch of gloomy looking people and a matching atmosphere wherever you go, it’s just..nice.”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s content smile, he feels his face warm. They’re crossing into the store’s parking lot now. Mingyu walks ahead a bit, making the store doors open. He turns back to Wonwoo.

 

“ As long as it doesn’t rain again, i’ll agree with you on that.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


“Look at this one, it turns on if you touch the thingy-I think we should get this.”

 

Wonwoo sets down the first lamp they had seen walking in here, Mingyu said it was too bland but Wonwoo didn’t mind, it’s just a lamp. He walks over to Mingyu, biting back a laugh as he watches him play with the lamp-turning it on and off again.

 

“ Maybe you should get one too.”

 

Mingyu turns it on one last time. He shakes his head ‘no’, facing Wonwoo.

 

“ I barely use my desk, but this one is really cool.”

 

He laughs and Wonwoo flicks his gaze between Mingyu and the lamp. He stares at it for a few seconds, not really seeing the ‘cool’ factor, but he nods once.

 

“ Okay, I pick that one.”

 

Mingyu’s face lights up and Wonwoo reaches down, picking the box up, he looks down at it in his arms, eyes going wide.

 

“ Mingyu, this lamp is like eighty dollars.”

 

Wonwoo’s grip on the box tightens, he watches Mingyu blink at the box. Then Mingyu smiles, eye’s forming crescents as he takes the box from Wonwoo’s arms, carefully setting it back down on the shelf.

 

“ Actually, now that I think about it, the first lamp was good-let’s get that one.”

 

Mingyu puts his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders, steering them back to the direction of the other end of this aisle, he picks up the box, shoving it under his arm, other hand already out and waiting for Wonwoo to take it.

 

Wonwoo’s eyes are over in the aisle across from them, Mingyu pouts, slightly whacking his arm against Wonwoo’s, bringing his attention back to him.   

 

“Sorry-hey, should we get an umbrella?”

 

Mingyu stops pouting, eyes following Wonwoo’s gaze to a bin of umbrellas, he can see the entrance from here, it doesn’t look like it’s raining and he has one at their dorm..he thinks. Mingyu shakes his head ‘no’, from the possibility of already having one and the fact that he’s spending what’s left of his allowance here and will be broke for the rest of the month after this.

 

“It’s not a long walk, even if it rains I think we’ll be okay.”

 

He starts walking then, Wonwoo ponders on it for a second, wishing he had brought along his wallet. It smelled like it was going to rain again on the way here, but he follows Mingyu anyway, hand finding his as they walk towards the registers.

 

Wonwoo leads towards one with an older man working behind it, Mingyu pulls on his hand, turning them to start towards the self checkout.

 

“Old people kind of freak me out.”

 

Mingyu mumbles without Wonwoo asking, he frowns, trying not to laugh at the serious expression on Mingyu’s face. Mingyu lets go of his hand, setting down the box on the scanner, flipping the box in all kinds of directions trying to find the barcode. Wonwoo looks around them, watching as other people have no issue checking out their items. His attentions brought back down at the continous beeping noise coming from the machine.

 

“Why the fuck don’t these things ever work?”

 

Mingyu sigh, he looks around for a worker to help them, already feeling flustered from his failed attempts.

 

“ You shouldn’t talk to it like that,” Wonwoo leans down, face close to the screen, “When you make it public that you’re sentient and join the others in the war, please spare me, i’m nice.”

 

Mingyu’s mouth hangs open, he watches Wonwoo stand back up as if he didn’t just say that.

 

“I can’t believe you would throw me to the robots like that, after all we’ve been through.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

“ Be nicer to them and maybe you won’t get killed later.”

 

He quickly throws out as a shorter girl worker walks up to them, she looks too young to work here but Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, watching as she presses down on the screen fast, she smiles tiredly at them and walks away before Mingyu can say thank you, he purses his lips, scanning the box once more and it works.

 

“Thank you checkout robot, please don’t hold a grudge against me.”

 

Mingyu awkwardly pets the edge of the screen and Wonwoo snorts, he steps back, watching Mingyu struggle to bag.

 

“Okay, now that i’ve saved my life-no thanks to you-ready to go?”

 

Wonwoo smiles, nodding. They make it halfway across the parking lot before it starts to drizzle. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo with panic but he smiles bright, grip on Wonwoo’s hand tightening.

 

“ Run.”

 

He laughs then, making Mingyu’s heart race, he feels like he’s in a rom-com right now. They only make it into the main streets of the town before the rain starts falling faster, making it impossible to walk without fully getting soaked, Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo’s hand, choosing to sacrifice himself in protecting this box from the rain. They run past other’s using umbrellas, stopping outside a local cafe.

 

“ I told you we should’ve gotten an umbrella.”

 

Wonwoo sighs, patting over his damp hair, they watch as cars pass by on the street, puddles splashing against their tires. It isn’t really like how it is in the movies, there’s no soundtrack or any romantic mood at all surrounding them, it’s cold and his shoes are getting soaked and the store window awning they’re hiding under has gross spider webs in its corners.

 

“You were right, you’re so smart and dependable~”

 

Mingyu wraps his free arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders, squeezing him tightly into his side, Wonwoo laughs, pushing away at his touch. A loud roar of thunder rings out, the rain is pouring down around them harder now, Mingyu looks down at him smiling and Wonwoo meets his gaze, matching his expression. Something painful tugs at Mingyu’s heart then as they both look at each other, the light literally fading from their eyes, smiles lessening as they both realize their time together is running out.

 

“You two okay?”

 

They drop their gazes and turn to the voice. Joshua stands before them, somehow not looking dead and Mingyu wants to glare at how he still has a ‘perfect boyfriend look’ from just wearing jeans and a hoodie.

 

“Yeah we’re fine, just stuck in this lovely weather.”

 

Mingyu smiles and Joshua laughs politely making Mingyu feel awkward.

 

“Where’s Jeonghan?”

 

Joshua looks a bit taken back by Wonwoo’s sudden question, Mingyu is too,  his smile remains intact and Mingyu gets a weird feeling that Joshua is suspiciously nice. His cat like eyes don’t leave Wonwoo’s.

 

“ He’s been gone since last night, vampy business I guess, I do have other things happening in my life besides dating him.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles an apology, the air quickly turning awkward. Wonwoo doesn’t care to know what Jeonghan’s doing, he honestly did find it strange that Joshua was out and about without him with, he doesn’t know much about Jeonghan but Wonwoo does know how possessive he is over what he likes.

 

“ It’s fine, so, are you two going to enter this place or are you just going to loiter around?”

 

Joshua motions behind them and Mingyu realizes now that this cafe is open and a few people are watching them from inside.

 

“ We’re waiting out the rain.”

 

Wonwoo says in an obvious tone and Mingyu tries not to look at him surprised by how irritated he sounds right now.

 

“ Oh well, here.”

 

Joshua extends his arm, holding out his umbrella and Mingyu stares at it.

 

“ What are you doing?”

 

He asks and Joshua blinks at him, his mouth forming a tight line and he looks strange without that smile on his face.

 

“ I’m meeting Vernon here soon, I just assumed you two were wanting to go back to school now. it’s just an umbrella you can give it back later so i’m lending it to you.”

 

Mingyu takes it from Joshua’s grasp then, he nods his thanks and Joshua smiles again.

“Well...you two have fun then.”

 

He walks away from them, entering the cafe and Mingyu sighs, seriously hating being awkward with people. He looks down at Wonwoo, giving him a smile.

 

“ At least we’ll be dry on the way home now.”

 

Wonwoo says, still clearly irritated and Mingyu doesn’t really understand why but doesn’t push him. They start walking down the street then, joining the sea of umbrellas.

“ He doesn’t seem human to me.”

 

Mingyu shivers dramatically once they’re a few feet from the cafe, Wonwoo kicks a rock along the sidewalk.

 

“ That’s because he wants to get turned, he’s purposefully acting non-human like.”

Wonwoo huffs and Mingyu tightens his hold on the handle, looking down at Wonwoo. He knows thanks to Junhui that Wonwoo isn’t a fan of people offering their blood to him but he’s never really seen this side of Wonwoo, being annoyed by humans, this is probably the most non-human like he’s witnessed Wonwoo be aside from the obvious physical changes. The rest of the walk is spent in a comfortable silence, the further they get away from the cafe the less irritable Wonwoo appears.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“Wow, it’s even prettier on the desk, really ties the room together, ten out of ten.”

 

They had made it back to their dorm safely, Wonwoo’s mood still seeming sour but Mingyu doesn’t let it fester for long, he tries to hype up the lamp some more, Wonwoo rolls his eyes, pulling at the plug, he puts the lamp carefully back into the box and sets it down onto his desk chair.

 

“ Thanks again, for my gift.”

 

Wonwoo turns towards Mingyu, smiling, his shoulders no longer slumping like they were before.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

He smiles and Wonwoo steps closer to him, arms wrapping around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him closer, his lips steal a kiss from Mingyu’s.  He pulls back, feeling Mingyu’s hands rest on his hips, fingers starting to go under Wonwoo’s shirt.

 

“ Very welcome.”

 

Mingyu smiles, leaning down to kiss Wonwoo again. A loud knock at their door makes them separate. The air gets stolen out of his lungs, staring down at Wonwoo’s wide eyes. The two turn and look at their door, Wonwoo leaves him, walking towards it, hand hesitating over the knob.

 

He opens it and Junhui is standing there, Minghao behind him and Mingyu’s hands feel numb, he looks down at their feet and doesn’t see any suitcases which fills him with confusion.

 

“You said midnight.”

 

Wonwoo whispers and Junhui doesn’t look at him, nodding to the floor.

 

“ Things have apparently changed...Mingyu.”

 

He looks up, staring at Mingyu with a blank expression and Mingyu feels a cold sweat covering him.

 

“You’re coming with us.”

 

Junhui says in a distasteful tone and Wonwoo looks back at Mingyu, just as confused as he is.

 

“Where-uh, where are we going..?”

 

Minghao meets his gaze then.

 

“ We’re all-for some reason-going to see my mom.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t understand this at all, why does he have to come with?

 

“Why Mingyu too?”

 

Wonwoo asks, hands gripping the doorknob, his knuckles turning white. Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Fuck if I know, but there’s a car outside and I sure as hell know we can’t keep it waiting.”

 

Junhui turns then, already leaving down the hall, Minghao gives them both a look that screams to follow without question. So, that’s what they do, Wonwoo is frozen at the door when Mingyu walks past, he pauses just outside their doorway, waiting for Wonwoo.

 

“It’ll be okay.”

 

He hears Wonwoo say as he closes their door, not knowing if that was directed towards him or not. They walk in silence down the hallway, reaching the doors in what feels like seconds out of their dormitory, Mingyu’s nerves skyrocketing. They turn the corner, facing the parking lot.

 

“ A limo...are they-Minghao, is this a joke?”

 

Junhui stares at Minghao whose eyes won’t meet his, instead he chooses to get into the limousine. The driver motions for them to get in, Minghao doesn’t look at them and Junhui is silent now too which only puts Mingyu’s nerves on blast. He doesn’t even know why he’s being included in this.

 

Wonwoo puts a hand on Junhui’s shoulder and Junhui seems to have come back to them, he walks ahead and Wonwoo turns to look at Mingyu.

 

“ I’ve never ridden in one of these before, it could be fun?”

 

He tries and Mingyu doesn’t really know what to say so he just nods. Wonwoo walks ahead then and Mingyu follows, they both get in, the ceilings decorated in bright neon tiles and Minghao and Junhui are sitting at the farthest end, leaving Wonwoo to sit in the middle. Mingyu regrets not getting in first, suddenly not liking the idea of being the first one out. The driver closes the door and gets in.

 

Everyone is silent as the limousine starts, the champagne bottles and glasses clinking together as the vehicle moves.

 

“This is a game to them.”

 

Junhui mumbles out of the blue, Minghao sits up and Mingyu looks between the two.

 

“Junhui I told you it isn’t like that, things have changed-we’ve adapted, My mom-”

 

“ You honestly believe your mother would send a car for us with good intentions? For all we know we could be driving off a bridge any second as her and all her minions laugh their asses off.”

 

Minghao shuts his mouth, choosing to look out the window instead of speaking. He stays quiet for a few seconds before turning to look at Junhui.

 

“ I would hope not since i’m in the car with you and this isn’t even one of ours, why would she send a human when it’s you she’s dealing with? Did you even notice that? We aren’t in any danger right now...relax okay?”

 

The atmosphere is heavy as Wonwoo and Mingyu watch the two speak. Mingyu still doesn’t quite understand where they are going or if he should fear for his life, he’s getting too many mixed feelings.

 

“ I’m sorry.”

 

The words sound weird coming from Junhui, Mingyu watches as Minghao nods, scooting over to sit closer to Junhui.

 

“ I get that you’re upset but we’re okay, we’re gonna get through this.”

 

Junhui nods, he looks over to Mingyu and Wonwoo then.

 

“ I’m not worried about us.”

 

Mingyu feels Wonwoo’s hand reach for his. He looks down at them. The car hits a few more bumps and Mingyu can faintly hear the soft bass of the radio being played in the driver’s side.

 

It’s not like he can say anything right now, there’s no telling what will happen when they get to wherever it is they are going. So, Mingyu sits back, pulling his and Wonwoo’s hands over to his lap, he bring his other hand over, tracing over the veins on Wonwoo’s hand.

 

They all go back to the quietness that had surrounded them from the beginning. Mingyu can barely recognize the song playing, some old generic pop song that he remembers being into as a teen and it just makes the whole car ride even more awkward. So many things are flying through his head, he should’ve texted Woozi but Mingyu can’t even remember if he has his phone.

 

It’s been over an hour now since they’ve left, Mingyu lifts his head, looking out the window like everyone else is, he doesn’t recognize the city they’re driving in, having missed all the turns they’ve made and exits they’ve gotten on, he mentally slaps himself from failing at not treating this situation as being abducted. He should’ve looked out the window the whole time, instead he’s been staring at Wonwoo’s hand.

 

“ Now that you two have had sex, and I’ve slept with Wonwoo many times before-”

 

Junhui pipes up at a stoplight. It’s been awhile since he spoke but Mingyu’s already heard enough of his voice.

 

“ Your point?”

 

Mingyu glances over to him, Junhui purses his lips, he nods, uncrossing his legs.

 

“... it’s almost like we indirectly fucked, right Mingyu?”

 

He smiles, showing off his teeth and Mingyu wants to vomit. Wonwoo sighs beside him.

 

“Oh my god, no, that's not how that works.”

 

He buries his head in his hands, trying desperately not to get up and try to strangle Junhui.

 

“ I may have not been there physically but I was in spirit so, I mean, technically speaking-”

 

“ Junhui, now isn’t the time.”

 

Minghao’s voice rings out in the cramped space. Wonwoo let’s go of Mingyu’s hand which causes him to panic, he goes to meet Wonwoo’s gaze, only Wonwoo is looking directly at Junhui.

 

The car has stopped in what looks like the entrance of a parking garage, next to a generic office building. The sun is going to set soon which make Mingyu even more frightened. The car moves, driving into it and Mingyu sits back, suddenly connecting the dots.

 

“Wait, so Minghao’s mom is a literal CEO?”

 

He asks, turning towards Wonwoo. He notices Junhui and Minghao look at him confused.

 

“ What are you-did you tell him everything you know?”

 

Junhui stares at Wonwoo before rolling his eyes and looking away. The car stops again making everyone look out the window, the driver opens his door and they can hear his footsteps echoing.

 

“It’s not like I gave away all of vampire-kinds secrets, I just told him things in a way he’d understand.”

 

Wonwoo quickly puts out, the driver is at the door closest to Mingyu now he looks from it and back to the others, eyes falling onto Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Don’t just sit there, move.”

 

Junhui says, the door opens and Mingyu sucks in a breath, shifting towards it, not knowing what will happen next.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Okay..so, long story short, two of my pets died and i like, was really not alright for a few months, it was just sudden, i mean they were both kinda old anyway but still i like had them since i was a youngin and it really really hurt like i was just in a constant ‘yall mind if i hit that die’ type mood and i couldn't do anything productive for awhile, which is why it took me like five months to write this and i wish i wasnt serious when i say i was writing this chapter little by little during those five months. I have never taken this long before and i am so very sorry to everyone following this story and to have it just stop updating for so long but!!!!

 

I am back and i am like waaay better than i was months ago, i actually adopted a new cat like not even a month after my other cat died and it was just a wild experience from start to finish, me and my sister were sad as h*ck and wanted to pet some cats so we went to the shelter and it was on one of those events where some rich person pays all adoption fees so the animals are practically free and we swear we were just going to look but right when we got there they made us sign some papers to like idk verify that we’d be suited to take care of an animal and by then we knew we were in too deep but we still filled everything out and then inside they asked what we were looking for in detail, so we jst went with it and said a bunch of made up shit and we just were panicking on the inside bcuz we rlly jst wanted to pet some cats.

 

Anyhow, it was fun, we were nervously laughing the whole ride home while i held my new cat and tbh im glad we did it cuz i was so invested in this new cat that i was okay to be productive again, though bcuz of how invested i was, it did take longer to finish this chapter,,,,,,,anygay, yea, lots happened in this chapter, a lot of needed communication kind of, the smoot scenes were where i struggled the most, its so easy to just write it out like they're porn stars and kind of difficult trying to remember their personalities but hey im still new at writing that stuff so pls dont be too harsh critiquing it lmao, i already have alot of the next chapter written, it’ll def be more about the vampire world and im rlly enjoying writing it so i can for sure say it def wont take 5 fkcing months to updatealso this chp was rlly fkcin long lik 22k jfc its kind of another way of me saying sorry for being gone so long lol^^ as always, thank you, srsly thank yall so much for reading and giving kudos/notes and commenting even during the unofficial hiatus, it means so much to me^^

 


	11. chapter 11

 

Quick warning before you read this chapter, there is a scene of recalling a memory of past child abuse that is graphic in detail, if you are uncomfortable and or triggered by that content, i’ve marked where the scene begins and ends with a   **#** so if you want to skip over it you can, if you don’t read the scene but continue on with the chapter, it will still make sense and you won’t be confused, the abuse is mentioned a little bit before the scene and after, mentioned as in its just stated with vague details that it happened. Thank you  @[joinmymisery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmymisery)  for being my beta this chp!^^

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

 

Mingyu isn't sure the driver that brought them all here has a face. He's too scared to look directly at the man as he opens the door for them. The driver is looking at Mingyu as he fully steps out of the car, Mingyu can feel his eyes on him but he isn’t sure what type of look he is receiving. He’ll never know, because as soon as everyone else gets out of the limousine, the driver walks ahead of them. He gets back into the car and then he drives away, the tires screeching against the concrete floor.

 

“Lucky bastard.”

 

Junhui mumbles, staring at where the limousine once was. Mingyu feels the same way. Their gazes still glued to the same spot while Minghao heads towards the elevators in this parking garage. It isn’t until after the elevator doors have opened that the rest of them move to join him.

 

Wonwoo’s hand finds Mingyu’s then, pulling him along towards the others and it reminds Mingyu that this is indeed real life. Wonwoo’s walking forward with more confidence than Mingyu's ever seen him have before and it’s strange because Mingyu was sure Wonwoo had never been here either based on his terrified expression back in the limousine. His fear lessens some with the confidence Wonwoo has but he’s still feeling the intense flight response to take Wonwoo and run away. They enter the elevator, Wonwoo pulling them to one corner while Minghao stands by the other with the buttons, watching them with an annoyed expression.

 

“Junhui, come on.”

 

Minghao’s hand hovers over the buttons, finger tracing the numbers on them. Junhui is the last to get in after a few seconds of not wanting to move his feet. His arms are crossed in front of his chest, brows furrowed and Mingyu can’t tell if Junhui is genuinely angry or not since he looks like a pouting child.

 

“It really won’t be that bad.”

 

Minghao’s words echo slightly as the doors close. Junhui rolls his eyes at Minghao’s second attempt to calm him down. He lets his arms drop, his hands grip at the bar attached to the elevator’s walls. Wonwoo leans his body against the wall, Mingyu does the same, he can’t relax  but his feet appreciate the rest. Mingyu closes his eyes, feeling the elevator move. Wonwoo’s head falls to his shoulder, their hands still intertwined, Mingyu squeezes his hand, letting Wonwoo know he’s still here even though this all seems fake.

 

He watches Minghao press the seventeenth floor again, his gaze meets Mingyu’s briefly before he drops his hand. Mingyu stares at his feet, the air that surrounds them is far more awkward than it has to be or maybe it’s just Mingyu’s usual uncomfortableness for awkward situations. From what he remembers, Minghao actually had a personality, they got along fine as lab partners. He would even go as far as to say they were somewhat friends, yet they never spoke to each other again after that semester. Mingyu’s image of Minghao hasn’t changed much, even with knowing that he's a vampire, Mingyu isn't afraid of him.

 

Junhui lets out what sounds like a laugh. Mingyu, obviously missing out on the joke, looks at him and as if on cue he meets Mingyu’s gaze, eyes piercing into his own.

 

“You do know you’re about to enter a building full of vampires, right?”

 

Mingyu nods but his fear has increased to full blown inner panic now. He didn't think to even imagine what he's about to walk into, he's just following everyone else and he's starting to regret leaving their dorm in the first place.

 

“Why did I have to come with?”

 

He said, somehow finding his voice. Wonwoo's hand squeezes his back. Junhui shrugs, eyes now glued to Minghao's face.

 

“My mom called, she uh-told me to come by the office with my new friends, or something..”

 

Minghao looks at the floor, feeling Mingyu's confused gaze on him. His unsure tone makes Mingyu frown, if Minghao doesn’t know why they’re all here than what can they all expect? Going off on what Minghao’s said, it still doesn't make sense, even though Seulgi was the one to tell Minghao's mom about Wonwoo and Junhui's location, his mom never saw Mingyu and Minghao together, so why would Mingyu have to come here? His only connection to Minghao is through Junhui, and even that's a reach since he really only associates himself with Wonwoo. It isn't like Mingyu is the only human to have spoken to Minghao before, so why?

 

“Nothing bad will happen to you, it's still office hours so-”

 

Minghao starts but gets interrupted by Junhui's laugh.

 

“A building full of vampires and nothing bad will happen to the human..?”

 

Junhui shakes his head, a smile plastered on his face. He looks at Mingyu, hands now gripping the bar.

 

“Don't look at anyone, don't speak-don't even breathe. Just keep your head down, follow us and then _maybe_ nothing bad will happen to you.”

 

Mingyu nods slow at everything Junhui's told him, he feels Wonwoo lift his head, standing up straighter next to him. Mingyu looks down, following Wonwoo's gaze to the doors.

 

“Junhui, that's really not needed-”

 

The elevator doors opening cut off whatever reply Minghao was about to say to Junhui. A long hallway is what greets them,  Mingyu looks up at the floor number, brows furrowing at the screen saying thirteen. Mingyu feels nauseous, just now realizing that this is the first time they've stopped at a floor since entering.

 

“Didn't you press seventeen?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice comes out tired, he stares ahead at Minghao, the boy turns to look at him, nodding once before pressing the seventeenth button again. The doors don't close.

 

“Looks like someone wants us to get off here.”

 

Junhui mumbles out, looking at the security camera above Wonwoo's head. Mingyu bumps his shoulder into Wonwoo's. The elder meets his eyes then, his face unreadable and Mingyu wants to ask why he's being so quiet right now but he can't speak.

 

“Wendy?”

 

A girl-Wendy, Mingyu assumes,- is standing in front of them, her black skirt hugs her body, a white blouse tucked into that and Mingyu glances down at her black heels, wondering why he didn't hear her coming. Junhui continues to stare at her, his voice sounded weird saying her name, like he didn't believe she were really there.

 

“Good evening Minghao, please follow me.”

 

Wendy bows, she stands up again, not looking at anyone but Minghao, her lips in a thin line. She brushes back a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Mingyu watches her step out of the way, back almost pressing against the wall.

 

“Where is mother?”

 

Minghao asks her calmly. None of them move from the elevator. Wendy doesn’t even glance at them, she remains quiet but to Mingyu, she looks like she has a lot to say. Wendy gestures for them to walk forward again. Mingyu wants to move first, already feeling tired of having to stare at his reflection on the wall but he’d rather not get off on this floor, there’s a seriously bad aura coming from her. Minghao sighs, obviously frustrated from the lack of conversation. Mingyu looks down at his feet, feeling Wonwoo squeeze his hand again.

 

“Let's just get this over with.”

 

Junhui is the first to step out into the hallway, he glances at Wendy as he walks past her but her eyes remain glued to the floor. Mingyu can’t ignore the way her shoulders tensed when Junhui walked by. They immediately relax when Minghao passes her.

 

“Let's go.”

 

Wonwoo whispers, his voice knocking Mingyu out of his head. Wonwoo steps ahead of him, but gets pulled back immediately by Mingyu's hand.

 

“Do you know what's going to happen?”

 

Mingyu asks and Wonwoo can clearly see the fear on Mingyu's face, he swallows his own fear down and smiles small, shaking his head no.

 

“I never do, it'll be okay though-I promise.”

 

Wonwoo assures Mingyu, letting go of his hand to walk forward. Mingyu holds back on wanting to pull Wonwoo back towards him again so he can close the elevator doors and take his chance to get out of here-leave the situation like how he promised Woozi he would do when shit hits the fan. Mingyu can feel it deep within his gut that he’s long passed that opportunity and something bad will happen if he gets off this elevator and he hopes-god he really hopes Wonwoo promising him that everything will be okay didn't jinx them.

 

Wonwoo doesn't look at Wendy when he passes her, his eyes trained on Junhui and Minghao’s disappearing heads as they enter the only opened door. Mingyu watches as she lifts her head when Wonwoo passes and he barely catches the small scrunch of her nose in what he assumes to be disgust.

 

Mingyu steps into the hallway, officially leaving his escape room and he breaks one of the ‘rules' Junhui had told him earlier right off the bat. He stares at Wendy and she stares right back, her lined eyes looking as if she's a deer in the headlights and Mingyu can't tell if her expression is because he's looking directly at her or because he's human, it’s probably both.

 

He looks ahead of himself once he passes her. He can hear her heels clicking against the marble floors behind him. He doesn’t understand why she made that expression towards Wonwoo so, rationally, he has to break Junhui’s second rule.

 

“Why did you look at him like that?”

 

Mingyu tries to control his anger, voice low as he stops walking and turns around abruptly. It startles Wendy, but she quickly composes herself. It’s the first time he's felt he has the upper hand when talking to a vampire, his gaze never leaves her. She looks up at Mingyu with a calm expression before smoothing over invisible creases on her skirt.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now, if you will.”

 

Wendy clears her throat, nodding ahead of them. Mingyu continues to stare at her until she breaks their eye contact first. He wants to challenge her more, push his own luck more but instead, he sucks in a deep breath, turning around and continuing down the hallway. He's starting to feel more frustrated than scared.

 

There are three other doors-all closed with small plaques on the walls next to them explaining what the rooms are for. They pass by a break room and then just a few feet ahead is the only opened door, Mingyu looks at the wall next to it, reading that it’s a conference room.

 

Mingyu doesn’t know why he wasn’t expecting an actual conference room when he enters, but that’s exactly what it is. Sitting at one end of the long black table in the center of the room are Junhui and Minghao, Wonwoo was standing by the doorway, waiting for Mingyu to enter and the second he did, Wonwoo is at his side, taking back his hand as he walks them to the table. Unsure why they’re even sitting in the first place, Mingyu pulls out his own chair. Wonwoo does the same next to him and they sit diagonally across from Junhui and Minghao.

 

There’s another person in the room, Mingyu had taken a few seconds to notice him, not that it matters though. He’s standing in front of a low desk by the windows lining the wall in front of them. His back is to them as he finishes writing down something on a small pad of paper. His attire is similar to Wendy's-a white button down shirt tucked into his black dress pants. His almost silver hair stands out more under these fluorescent lights. Wendy walks up to the front of the room like she’s leading a presentation. Her hands clasp at her waist, she glances over at Junhui for the first time since they’ve been here. Wendy then turns to the other person, watching him flip over a page in the note pad before clearing her throat.

 

“Minhyun, before you leave could you run by my desk and deliver last month's donation checks to the front desk? They should be in the blue folder-”

 

“Minhyun...?”

 

Junhui stands up, earning everyone’s attention. Mingyu stays watching Minhyun, his eyes landing on the now still pen in the boy’s hand.  

 

“I-I didn’t recognize you with that hair.”

 

Mingyu can’t really read the atmosphere, feeling too confused at hearing Junhui speak with a timid tone. Junhui takes a few steps towards Minhyun, halting when Minhyun stands up straight. He faces Junhui and Mingyu needs to glance away from Minhyun’s eyes, his gaze just as piercing, if not more than Junhui’s.

 

It feels like everyone is holding their breath-or it's just Mingyu, he seems to be the only one being affected by the amount of hatred in Minhyun’s eyes as he looks at Junhui. Mingyu can't tell if Minhyun, like Seulgi, also lost someone because of Junhui or if he just hates him because it's Junhui.

 

“Blue folder right?”

 

Minhyun looks at Wendy then, his face relaxing as the air gets restored in the room. Mingyu watches her nod once, reassuring him and then Minhyun turns back to the desk, grabbing the notepad and he walks out of the room, ignoring Junhui all together. Mingyu's eyes go back to Junhui, who remains standing in the same place.

 

“Don’t take it too hard, you did murder his best friend.”

 

Wendy sends a smile to Junhui then and even though Mingyu can’t see Junhui’s expression he can tell Wendy struck a nerve. Wonwoo sits up in his chair, his hand tightens around Mingyu's, making him want to ask Wonwoo if he's okay but he stops himself, caught off guard by a quick laugh from Junhui.

 

“Self defense isn’t murder.”

 

Junhui’s voice comes out strained despite laughing earlier, Mingyu watches him turn his head, looking outside the windows, avoiding Wendy’s now black eyes. She takes a few quick steps, stopping right in front of Junhui's face.

 

“Self defense? Maybe for the others but no, not with Aaron.”

 

She raised her voice towards the end and Mingyu really doesn't feel safe now. Junhui on the other hand, seems to feel content as he lets out another small laugh. Wendy slaps Junhui across the cheek silencing him and Mingyu flinches both at the sound and in pain when Wonwoo's nails dig into his skin.  He rubs his thumb against Wonwoo's hand, making the elder retract his nails, his grip remains strong.

 

It's quiet then, Wendy has her lips in a tight line. She clearly looks distressed and Junhui doesn't seem to be here anymore, he doesn't hit her back-doesn't even flinch when her fists are gripping at his shirt collar. Mingyu glances at Minghao who also isn't moving, he gets a bad feeling in his gut from seeing the amusement in Minghao's eyes watching this scene unfold in front of them.

 

Wonwoo can't move either, knowing it isn't his place to and Mingyu definitely can't do anything here so they stay sitting quietly. Junhui's hands cup over Wendy's, easily tearing her fists away from his shirt.

 

“He-along with everyone else-attacked me first, you know this.”

 

Wendy scoffs, stepping away from Junhui. She walks towards the desk Minhyun was at, hands pressing hard on the surface as she hunches over it, this time actually laughing and her laughter makes Mingyu's ears ring. He frowns, confused at the conversation. If they’re talking about the night Wonwoo was turned, it’s sounding different than what Junhui had told him before. From what he’s hearing now, it sounds like Junhui was a victim and not just an escapee.

 

“We had orders-”

Junhui walks over towards the windows, he leans against the glass, arms crossed in front of his chest and Mingyu can tell by the smug smile on his face that Junhui has his confidence back.

 

“Oh, how rude of me to forget you had orders. Tell me, Wen, what were those orders exactly..?”

 

Wendy stands up straight, her own smile faltering as she meets Junhui's gaze, eyes returning to their dark brown. The two look at eachother, Wendy's expression is the only one changing. She drops her gaze, frowning at the floor. To Mingyu, It looks like she’s realized something. Wendy laughs-more exasperated this time, clearly not believing something.

 

“How did you even find out?”

 

Her whole demeanour changes then, she crosses her arms in front of her chest and Junhui doesn't even spare her a second glance.

 

“Did you forget about my party trick? I could feel the malicious intent all of you had from miles away.”  

 

Junhui laughs and Wendy’s face gets red.

 

“Let’s not forget Hao was literally in the room as you all were scheming my spontaneous execution.”

 

He nods once in the direction of Minghao and Wendy's eyes have an unreadable look in them when she looks back to the others. At this moment Mingyu wants to ask Wonwoo what the hell is going on and why do they even have to be here but he sits just as still as Wonwoo is next to him. Their eyes following Wendy’s line of site to Minghao, who is now smiling with the similar smugness Junhui has.

 

“I’m also curious as to what  the orders were, please do explain Wendy.”

 

With those words coming out of Minghao’s mouth, Wendy’s arms fall to her sides, she coughs awkwardly, eyes glancing at everything that isn’t a person.

“..bring Junhui to her.”

 

She mumbles, at least it was mumbling to Mingyu, he’s sure everyone else in the room was able to hear her perfectly.  Junhui pushes his body off of the windows, taking a step towards Wendy who has her head down now.

 

“What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Diction WenWen, use your diaphragm-really breathe out the words-”

 

Junhui cuts himself off when Wendy meets his gaze with extreme hostility. She clears her throat and Mingyu’s eyes fall down to her hands balled up into fists.

 

“The order was, to bring you to Mother-happy?”

 

She smiles forcefully and Junhui nods once, Mingyu can tell he’s smiling and quite frankly he’s in shock from how quickly Junhui was able to turn the tables.

 

“Extremely but wait, I didn't hear anything about attacking me-” He points to boys sitting at the table, “Did anyone hear the word ‘attack’..? No..? No one heard that-”

 

Wendy sighs, Junhui smiles bigger, before turning around to face her again.

 

“What’s your point?”

 

Junhui hums at the question, clearly enjoying the amount of irritation on her face and of course he would be enjoying this, Mingyu thinks, it’s because he’s Junhui.  He steps closer to her, invading her personal space like she did to him.

 

“Self defense.”

 

He steps back, watching her eyes turn black once more. Wendy runs a hand through her hair, messing it up, she starts towards the desk again, shaking her head no.  

 

“ So what happens now? Are you going to kill me too?”

 

She stands before them, chewing on her bottom lip and the eye roll she receives from Junhui seems to diminish all of the confidence she had earlier, her body appearing smaller than before.

 

“What kind of ego-your existence has as much meaning to me as the dust floating in the air.”  Junhui scoffs, he sits down on the windowsill. “The only thing that's on my mind is why are we even here in the first place. Why don’t you explain since you’re our escort.”

 

It becomes clear then that Wendy doesn’t know why they’re here either, she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, avoiding their gazes. Minghao pushes back his chair and stands up, walking towards Junhui who groans dramatically, sitting up straighter.

 

“Seriously DeeDee? You’ve got to learn how to separate your personal shit from your work shit.”

 

Minghao wraps his arm around Junhui’s shoulder, nodding at Wendy. Mingyu and Wonwoo hold their breath at Wendy’s actions, she walks to the desk, picking up what looks like a letter opener and since when are those things actual daggers? Wendy steps quickly towards Junhui and Minghao.

 

“Stop giving me nicknames you fucking tw-

 

“Wendy.”

 

A different voice stops Wendy from whatever it was she was going to try. She lowers her weapon, looking back at the door. Everyone’s attention is now on the girl standing in the doorway, dark brown hair cut into a bob, framing her jawline. She hugs a clipboard to her chest, unfazed by the atmosphere. Mingyu quickly looks to Junhui-hoping this isn’t another blast from the past. He doesn’t stand up, he merely frowns, looking just as unfamiliar with her as Mingyu is. Wonwoo let’s go of Mingyu’s hand, he looks down at his own hand before looking at Wonwoo. He’s met with the back of Wonwoo’s head, he’s looking at the girl so Mingyu looks too.

 

She’s staring right at them-no, just at Mingyu. She nods slightly when Mingyu meets her gaze. The way she's staring at Mingyu makes him feel like he's at a clinic and the doctor will see him now. She beckons to him with her finger and Mingyu can’t help but look to Junhui confused. Junhui meets his gaze, shrugging at him so Mingyu’s eyes fall to Minghao. He gives Mingyu a look that tells him he should stand up and that’s what Mingyu does. He pushes back his chair and can feel everyone’s eyes on him.

 

The room is silent. The girl flicks her eyes to the side, and soon Wendy’s walking past her, heading for the elevator. Mingyu doesn’t want to leave the room, he casts one last glance to Wonwoo who looks just as afraid as he’s feeling. Mingyu doubts the girl would allow him to say a quick goodbye to Wonwoo. Mingyu tears his eyes away from him, and looks at the her again, she smiles and turns, walking back down the hallway that they just came through, clearly confident that Mingyu will follow, and he does.

 

The door shuts behind them and Mingyu flinches, tempted to run and try to open it, but the girl keeps walking and it's like Mingyu’s being pulled along with her. They continue down the hall in silence until they reach the elevator. Wendy doesn’t look at either of them, remaining silent, her eyes have returned to normal. She’s playing with the letter opener, tracing the lines of her hand with the blade’s tip.

 

“I'm Joy.”

 

The girl-Joy- says to Mingyu, fixing her bangs in the reflection of the elevator doors.

 

“..and I'm sadness.”

 

Mingyu mumbles. Joy and Wendy give him a strange look, he clears his throat, speaking up again.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wendy rolls her eyes, staring at the floor. Joy continues to stare at him, her gaze reminds Mingyu of Junhui, how he always looks Mingyu up and down with a smirk as if Mingyu has character stats floating around his body, making him appear as an easy opponent-which he is but it’s still annoying. Joy is the same but with her it's less annoying Mingyu supposes.

 

“Right, well then Mingyu, make sure you introduce yourself with a more..assertive tone-after, only after, Mother asks you too m‘kay?"

 

The elevator doors open and the two girls walk ahead of him, their heels clicking in sync, it echos off of the walls. They both stand tall, waiting for Mingyu to get in. His feet move but he's in a daze.

 

“ Am I meeting Mother now..?”

 

He asks Joy, keeping a safe distance between the two vampires. Joy nods in his peripheral vision, looking down at her clipboard. He wants to ask her why but something tells him she won’t tell.

 

“You are so going to be grounded.”

 

Joy says under her breath and Mingyu frowns at Wendy’s reflection.

 

“I’m not the only one who hates him.”

 

Wendy grumbles and Joy nods. Mingyu kind of wants to show he agrees but he remains looking forward.

 

“What were you trying to do though? You know he’s stronger.”

 

Joy flips over a piece of paper, circling some words on what looks like an essay. Wendy slumps against the wall, she huffs.

 

“I don’t know, I wanted to scare him-but then his stupid face wouldn’t stop smiling and I lost it.”

 

She presses a button for a random floor with the handle of the letter opener, and Joy shakes her head.

 

“Better come up with a story for your mom. I don’t need to have my mine go on and on about how much of a bad influence you are.”

 

This Wendy laughs at and Mingyu can see Joy smile and this is so _weird_. He’s in this corner, fearing for his life, not knowing what is going to happen or if he’s even making it out of here alive and next to him are two vampires talking about one's attempt to kill someone like it was something as low on the crime scale as skipping class.

 

The doors open, they only went up one floor and it’s so different. Mingyu can hear people speaking, typing on computers, he can smell coffee and there are random workers all walking past the doors. Joy tucks a strand of her hair back.

 

“I just feel sorry for Irene, she’s going to be kiss deprived for weeks. Since you’ll be in the ground, I could keep her company?”

 

Wendy lightly pushes Joy who laughs loudly, her laughter sending a strangely warm sensation in Mingyu’s gut. He snaps out of it, blinking down at the floor as Wendy gets off. The two wave at each other and then Mingyu is left alone with Joy who seems to have forgotten Mingyu was there. The doors are about to close when Joy jerks forward, sticking an arm out in between them. Mingyu looks at her confused but can hear someone-also wearing heels-running over to them.

 

“Hold the-oh?Joy! Did you get my e-mail?”

 

Mingyu's eyes widen at the sight of the red haired girl entering the elevator. Joy presses two buttons and the doors close, the new girl's voice filling it immediately. She doesn't seem to notice Mingyu, but he's noticed her.

 

“Yeri?”

 

Mingyu reaches an arm out to her shoulder, turning her to look at him. It is Yeri, Mingyu confirms, his gut twists meeting Joy’s gaze.

 

“Mingyu..? What are you doing here-ah! You're here for the internship aren't you-that's so weird! I-I mean not weird just-no it's weird, I didn't know you were interested in all of this.”

 

Yeri stares up at Mingyu with curiosity filling her big eyes. Mingyu glances between her and Joy, looking lost. He quickly smiles and nods.

 

“ Yeah uh-I've always been interested in all…” Mingyu's mouth feels dry, he looks to Joy for help but she only stares back at him with an amused expression, he swallows thickly before continuing, “all of…all of this-hey you work here?”

 

He shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets, trying to appear more relaxed, Yeri nods at the obvious question, scooting herself into the space between him and Joy clearly not picking up on Mingyu’s fear. She holds a similar clipboard to Joy's in front of her waist, her shoes look identical to Joy's too but instead of a skirt, like Minhyun she’s wearing black dress pants, by now Mingyu can safely assume that’s the uniform.

 

“I've been here for almost six months now, hey did you hear the professor is changing our final to be online, I mean you weren't in class that day so-”

 

“Yem? How do you know him?”

 

Yeri stops talking, she perks up, turning to face Joy.

 

“We go to the same school, he's in my music theory class-oh! Before I forget, should I make more copies for that charity thing?”

 

The elevator doors open and Mingyu sees Joy’s reflection shake her head ‘no',  Yeri says a final goodbye-to both of them and Mingyu has a sudden realisation that that may have been his last interaction with another human.

 

The doors close once more on the longest elevator ride Mingyu has ever been on. Joy presses the seventeenth floor button once more, clearly running out of patience for some reason. Mingyu wants to tell her that it won't make it go faster but he keeps quiet.

 

“She doesn't know.”

 

Joy says while flipping the  papers back down on her clipboard, Mingyu frowns, mind too busy to remember what they were talking about.

 

“Who doesn't know what?”

 

He sees Joy roll her eyes in her reflection so he turns to face her, already somewhat annoyed by everyone here, it isn’t his fault he’s unable to have a level head in this situation.  

 

“Yeri, she doesn’t know that more than half of her coworkers aren’t human.”

 

Mingyu nods his head slow, he’s still confused. He wants to ask Joy why this place even hires humans if they don’t want to be found out but then Junhui’s words come to mind. ‘ _Vampires need to make money too you know. We have to survive like humans.’_ It makes sense but still, he’s sure there are more than enough vampires that could work here instead of humans.

 

“Okay, showtime.”

 

On Joy’s cue, the doors open again and Mingyu sees that they’re at the seventeenth floor. There aren’t many lights, the hallway similar to that on the first floor they were on, except this one is much darker, there are fewer lights and there’s only one door at the end. To one side he sees a receptionist desk and a girl with wavy brown hair up to her shoulders typing fast on her keyboard, she doesn’t look at them.

 

Joy’s hand is on Mingyu’s shoulder then, giving it a small squeeze and Mingyu looks down at it and then to her face.

 

“Don’t be rude and relax Mingyu, she won’t bite.”

 

She smiles, giving him a nudge and Mingyu steps out of the elevator frowning. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to take what she’s said literally or figuratively. He hears the doors close behind him and that’s when Mingyu realizes too late that he’s standing in the hallway alone. The receptionist stops typing, making Mingyu hold his breath as he glances in her direction.

 

“Name?”

 

He steps closer to her desk, he’s able to see everything behind the tallest wall of it and it’s mostly empty, all that’s on her desk is a phone, and her computer. It doesn’t even look like someone uses it regularly but Mingyu can tell she doesn’t leave it often from her tired looking eyes.

 

“Mingyu..”

 

Her eyes bore into his and she looks irritated like he said something wrong.

 

“Full name..?”

 

Mingyu bites his lip, nodding quickly once, he can feel his legs to shake.

 

“K-Kim Mingyu, here to see uhm...Mother, I guess..”

 

The girl nods her head and types something. Mingyu looks around, noticing there isn’t anything on the walls besides the dark wallpaper and it literally looks like he’s in Dracula's lair but this is no time to laugh at the gothic decor.

 

“Okay, follow.”

 

She stands up and is much more taller than she appeared to be. It could be her shoes but Mingyu doesn’t think too long on it, following her down the hallway. Her outfits different than the others he’s seen, she’s wearing grey jeans and a black blouse and the whole thing is way more casual it seems wrong even though Mingyu himself is wearing a hoodie.  

 

They reach the door and she opens it, giving him zero time to prepare himself for what’s behind it. The first thing he notices is the smell of vanilla and how much brighter the room is compared to the hallway. It’s just an office, an office that is bigger than his dorm room and probably his house. Mingyu is afraid to walk into the room, not because of the people in it who are all staring right back at him, but more so because he’ll probably faint and he doesn’t want to be charged from breaking something.

 

The decor is different in here, the walls a light grey, the furniture modern and black, plus there’s actual personality. Paintings and framed certificates are what line the walls, and there a few of those aromatherapy salt lamp things on some of the shelves which all seem out of place and he really wants to ask if it's a vampire thing  to be big on aromatherapy.

 

“Thank you, Nana. Mingyu, please sit.”

 

An older woman’s voice echos in his ears. He stares right ahead, at the center of the room is a black desk, sitting at it is who Mingyu is guessing to be Mother. She doesn’t look as old as her voice sounded. Her black hair is in a tight bun, slicked back with no strays, her face looks void of any makeup and she looks approachable, like a mom even-Mingyu’s starting to regret not calling his mom one last time. Mother has on an expensive looking leather jacket over her black dress and there’s this aura to her, she’s kind of terrifying the more he’s in her presence.  

 

Mingyu flinches when Nana walks in front of him, stopping just before Mother, he glances at the wall closest to him where there are two others sitting on a black couch, they’re drinking something-probably blood, Mingyu hopes it isn’t blood but it’s probably that-out of teacups. It’s confusing, he was just in dracula’s foyer and now he’s in the queen from _The Princess Diaries’_ consulate.

 

There are two people standing on either side of Mother’s desk, Mingyu can’t help but stare at the one on the right. If he thought Jeonghan was the most beautiful person he’s seen, he’s been mistaken because this person is just as beautiful, if not more, their short bleach blonde hair falls in layered waves, framing their face. Mingyu looks at the ground the second they look back at him. Speaking of Jeonghan, he’s here dressed in the same uniform as the others, standing to her left and Mingyu almost stumbles when he meets his eyes.

 

“Mingyu, I am on a schedule.”

 

Mother’s voice is quiet but firm and Mingyu has become frozen solid. He feels like he can’t move, having already fucked everything up, she hates him and now he’s going to get killed.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He doesn’t meet her eyes, quickly walking over to her and sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He can hear her signing something, her pen scribbling the only sound Mingyu can hear as if it’s right next to him.

 

“You two, leave.”

 

Mingyu looks up, watching as Mother nods once to Nana who picks up a tablet from Mother’s desk. He listens to the sound of the teacups being picked up they clink against their saucers and there are more footsteps leaving the room. He really doesn’t know what he’s doing here but he’s too afraid to ask and he just wants to get back to Wonwoo.

 

“They’re all safe.”

 

Mother doesn’t look at him, she signs some more papers. Mingyu is about to ask what she’s talking about when Nana turns the tablet around so Mingyu can see what’s on the screen. It’s security footage-live footage of the conference room.  He can make out Junhui balancing pens on his nose, having not moved from the window. Minghao is sat on top of the table, doing something on his phone but Mingyu doesn’t watch them for long. His eyes drawn to Wonwoo who hasn’t moved from the table, his body stiff, picking at his nails, his eyes unfocused and then Mingyu’s view of him gets cut off as Nana sets the tablet back down on the desk.

 

Mother nods to Nana and she takes the last bit of papers from her before leaving. The door shutting makes Mingyu’s throat feel tight. She puts her attention on him now and Mingyu can barely look her in the eye. His gaze lands on the few picture frames on her desk, all facing him so he can see the pictures. They’re all Minghao, well Minghao and her. They look normal, smiles and everything. Mingyu has been staring at them for far too long, Mother clears her throat.

 

“You've met my son, what do you think about him?”

 

His eyes slowly move up, watching as Mother sits back comfortably in her desk chair. He watches her movements like he's been programmed to only do so. Mingyu clears his throat.

 

“Yes, I have but, I-I don't really know him that well.”

 

He tries to cough once but can’t, also afraid of going into a coughing fit and making this whole thing even more awkward. Mother snaps once and Mingyu watches Jeonghan step forward. He leans down, long hair falling past his face as he pulls open one of the desk drawers. Mingyu frowns, caught off guard by the stereotypical, ‘I‘m too important to do something as pheasant-like as this’, type action she just did. He pulls out a laptop, setting it down in front of her, not opening it.

 

“ A whole semester of being his lab partner and you two didn't form a friendship?”

 

Mother nods at Jeonghan and he immediately goes back to standing behind her, staring forward. Mingyu watches her close the drawer, hand resting lightly on top of the laptop. Her nails have recently been painted he notes, the smell of nail polish just now hitting Mingyu’s nose, it was hard to notice it from the strong vanilla scent.

“How did you..”

 

Mingyu comes to, confusion broadcasted off his face clear enough for Mother to find humor in it, she smiles.

 

“I know everything about my son Mingyu, my eyes are everywhere, every encounter he has, who he keeps in his life, what he does everyday, I know about it all.”

 

The information seems out of place to be told to him, he can kind of guess why he’s here now, if she knows everyone in Minghao’s life, then surely because of Mingyu’s vague connection to him, she’d want to meet him, maybe. He’s still confused as to how she knows all of this but then suddenly Jeonghan’s presence makes sense to Mingyu.

 

His eyes are drawn to the long haired boy staring right back at him. A dull ache starts in his gut when Jeonghan has the audacity to wink at him before he's standing up straighter, eyes trained to stare at the entrance just like the other person.

 

“I see..”

 

Mingyu trails off, not knowing how he’s supposed to respond here. Mother opens the laptop then.

 

“Yes, though, I have been suspected to be more lenient on the rules with him. Some of the fellow kids think it's unfair of me to have allowed him to break so many rules.”

 

She quickly types away and Mingyu feels like he’s back at the police station he and Hoshi went to when they accidentally witnessed someone shoplift at a local grocery store. It was a terrifying experience for them considering they were only thirteen. He still remembers how afraid he was sitting in the uncomfortable chairs, listening to the sound of the police officer type up the report, and having to try his hardest not to cry because  he felt like he had committed a crime.

 

“I'll admit I spoil him, I hate seeing him not get what he wants.”

 

Mother stops typing and Mingyu watches her face loose with some emotion, her brows furrow as she stares at the laptop screen.

 

“Minki, why isn’t it letting me sign in?”

 

The other person, Minki, leans over her shoulder, he stares at the screen.

 

“The caps lock is on, try it now.”

 

He hits a key and steps back. Mingyu frowns, he really wants to cry right now, there’s too much uncertainty with what’s happening, the atmosphere keeps changing and he can’t keep up.

 

“There we go, okay.”

 

Mother types a few more things and Mingyu is just now noticing the way she types, her fingers poking the keys one by one. His shoulders drop, he wants to laugh at her. This entire time he’s been afraid and of what? An older woman who never learned the home keys..? He lets his guard down-only a little, and feels confident enough to look her in the eyes.

 

“When Minghao was little, barely 11 years old, not knowing what kind of status he had, he went through a small rebellious phase.”

 

She continues on, smiling fondly at Mingyu. His stomach hurts, she closes the laptop and Mingyu politely smiles back, at least he hopes he smiled.

 

“I wouldn't allow him proper time to play with his friends. I told him he needed to start training much earlier than any of the other kids amongst the pureblood families. It upset him, after seeing his reaction I wanted to wait a few more years, give him more time to be a child but his father had talked me out of it. He believed that it was the best decision for Minghao.”

 

Mingyu nods along, not really understanding why he’s being told a whole backstory on Minghao. Mother folds her hands, resting them on her lap under the desk. Her face loses the fond smile.

 

“He found out what his father did, and he was incredibly angry at both of us but he was already on bad terms with his father, so it made hating him more easy.”

 

She laughs-at least Mingyu thinks it was a laugh and he doesn’t know if he should also laugh so he keeps quiet.

 

“He had thrown a tantrum publicly the next day. Walked right into a mostly human filled meeting his father was leading. My little Minghao and his ragtag group of friends had disrupted the meeting, slaughtering everyone in the room, including his father.”

 

Mingyu looks down at his feet. He feels extremely uncomfortable now, the conversation turning more morbid by the second. Mother clears her throat.

 

“I knew then how exceptional he was going to be, and even though I punished him by returning the favor of killing his friends and then of course grounding him for the trouble he put me through, I did end up going with his father's suggestion. Starting his training then, but I was less authoritative, allowing him to try any new thing he wanted. The only rule being, as long as he produced the things I asked of him, he was allowed to live his life.”

 

Mother stands up and Mingyu can’t watch, he drops his gaze to the floor. He can only listen to the sound of her steps getting closer to him until her shoes on in his view.

 

“He hasn't thrown a tantrum since then, appreciating the freedom I've given him. He recognised after that grounding, that others wouldn't have been let off as light as he was. But, in light of recent events, I feel it necessary to punish him again.”

 

Mingyu nods slow when he feels her eyes on him, the fear he had felt for her from earlier returning full force. He smoothes his hands over his thighs and she steps closer to him. Mingyu can’t move, her fingers are under his chin, lifting his head up gently, his eyes are hesitant to meet hers. Her skin is cold against his, he’s really about to start crying.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

She cups his chin with more force, making him turn his head to one side and then the other slowly, her nails feel sharp against his skin. Mingyu has to bite his lip hard to stop it from quivering. He tastes blood and she lets go of him. Mingyu lets out a shaky breath, immediately glancing back down at his lap, his hands feel numb. He shakes his head no after calming down some, answering her question.

 

“I...can I ask you something?”

 

He holds his breath, slowly looking back up. She looks bored, Mingyu glances at Jeonghan, his eyes meet Mingyu's briefly before he stares ahead again, weight shifting from one foot to the other. The two look uncomfortable and now Mingyu has even more reason to be afraid.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Mother is smiling at him, he can tell just from hearing her voice. He stops his shaking hands by laying them flat on his lap and he musters whatever courage he has left, meeting her gaze.

 

“Why do you want to kill Wonwoo?”

 

He sits up straighter, watching as her eyes scan his face, her painted lips turn up in an amused grin by whatever it is she’s thinking of him. Her gaze is different than Junhui’s, she isn’t sizing him up or anything like that, she’s looking at him the same way Wonwoo does right before feeds. By now Mingyu is too scared to ask anything he wants to which is mostly going to be amongst the lines of, ‘why the fuck am i even talking to you?’. He just wants a chance at getting answers for Wonwoo, even if it means he’ll never be able to tell Wonwoo them.  Mother leaves his space, walking back to her desk and sitting down.

 

“No no, we don't kill our own kind here.” She picks up the pen she was using before, putting it back into it’s holder. Mother leans forward in her seat, hands clasping together on her desk, she rests her chin on them. “Though, with Wonwoo's circumstances, he doesn't count.”

 

Mingyu ignores the twinge of anger building in his gut, his hands form into fists and Mother glances down once at them but she doesn’t say or do anything.

 

“Sorry?”

 

He doesn't understand and he doesn’t know how else to ask her what she means without being rude. Mother hums, she looks up once, and Mingyu can tell she’s trying to word something so he understands. He really wishes everyone would stop doing that and just tell him exactly what it is.

“There is quite the growing population of turned vampires in our world, and that’s a lot of vampires I can’t control or know their constant whereabouts and what trouble they’re bound to get into but, I am aware of who turned them.”

 

Mother crosses her arms in front of her chest, and Mingyu frowns but he kind of understands.

 

“Some who are turned choose not to be apart of our world. That’s fine, but they are still on record, they are still one of our kind. Therefore our rules, are their rules. You see, Wonwoo...Wonwoo was a mistake, illegal if I were to label it officially.”

 

This makes him look up at her, eyes widening.

 

“What do you mean illegal?”

 

He stands up and Jeonghan is the first to move, he’s at Mingyu’s side in an instant, a strong grip on Mingyu’s arm but Mother doesn’t look alarmed and he doesn’t try to fight his way out of Jeonghan’s hold.

 

“ I meant exactly how it sounds, there are rules, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu looks at the floor, he doesn’t get it.

 

“What rule did Wonwoo break?”

 

His voice is quiet and he doesn’t want to cry here, not in front of them. Mother sits back in her chair. She waves her hand and Jeonghan let’s Mingyu go. He falls back down to the seat, legs not stable enough to support him.

 

“Not Wonwoo, but Junhui, when he was sixteen.”

 

Mingyu looks up at her, feeling dizzy. Mother is looking back at him with what he thinks is pity but not genuine pity, more like, the kind of pity look you give a friend who gets upset at their significant other cheating on them but still stays in the relationship.

 

“Pureblood vampires who are still in training, are not allowed to have their first turning until after they’ve successfully graduated from training at twenty-one.”

 

Mother states and Mingyu is starting to feel overwhelmed.

 

“Did Junhui know about this rule..?”

 

He tries not to sound angry but he can’t help it, angry tears building up in his eyes.

 

“Like the back of his hand.”

 

She smiles, Mingyu nods again but he feels like this isn’t all of the information on this.

 

“Why after their training? Is it part of the graduation ceremony or something?”

 

He asks and watches as Mother shakes her head no. He has no idea what else it could be.

 

“When a baby is born prematurely, there are sometimes complications no?”

 

Mother starts and Mingyu can tell where she’s going with this, he nods, finally understanding something.

 

“It’s like that. At twenty-one, a pureblood is done maturing, this would be the ideal time to turn someone if they wish to and that’s because they are ready to take on that responsibility-and well, are able to give someone this new life without any _issues_.”

 

She’s making it seem as though Junhui became a teen mom and in a way he did. Mingyu frowns, if Junhui being too young is the reason for Wonwoo being unable to do what he’s supposed to, then why does Junhui think it’s because of how many times he’s hypnotised Wonwoo? Unless it’s a combination of the two...then does Junhui know all of this? He has to know about everything and what he told Mingyu back at their dorm was just a bullshitted answer only telling half of the truth. Mother’s nails tap on her desk.

 

“Junhui had much more to learn, and plenty time left to grow but he was always hard to control, was very outspoken and didn’t follow orders well at all. His brother is the opposite thankfully, I don’t think our teachers would’ve been able to handle a second Junhui.” She frowns looking down at her nails, “I knew one day Junhui would mess up but I didn’t think it would be something as unforgivable as Wonwoo.”

 

He tries not to flinch at her word choice, only able to nod.

 

“About turned vampires..are they legally allowed to turn others?”

 

Mother looks surprised to hear his question but she nods.

 

“As long as they fill out the paperwork, yes. Why? Are you interested in being turned? I’ll have to warn you, for a human without a potential maker or even the right connections, the approval process will take longer. ”

 

Mingyu ignores that last part. He hasn’t even gotten used to the existence of vampires, there’s no way he’d want to be one. He frowns again, staring at her.

 

“Paperwork?”

 

Mother nods, she crosses her arms in front of her chest. She still looks bored, tired almost but Mingyu can’t be bothered to care.

 

“Some forms to fill out just to be put in the system, I’d go into detail if you were interested.”  

 

She glances behind him, Mingyu looks down at his shoes. The system thing makes sense with what little detail he was given, but Wonwoo’s never talked about this, neither has Junhui.

 

“What about vampires who aren’t in the system..what happens to them? Can they be put into it?”

 

His voice is shaking meeting her gaze, fearing the worst. They probably get killed, he knows it already. Mother purses her lips, she looks away from him, staring at some folders on her desk.

 

“In most cases if one isn’t already in the system it’s because they’re illegal so they’re to be captured. If we find them, they’re put on trial. It’s rare to win but if they do, then yes, they get put into the system.” Mother’s eyes scan his face, Mingyu looks back to the floor, “If they lose, which is to be expected, then they’re taken care of. It sounds worse than it is.”

 

Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek. He blinks away the tears that are blurring his vision. Taken care of means death, Mingyu wants to scream at her asking her how being killed sounds worse than it is? He has trouble swallowing, his mouth too dry. Mingyu looks up, Mother’s tracing the corner of her laptop.

 

“Does Wonwoo even get a trial?”

 

He has to ask, but he knows the answer, he knew it from the distaste in her tone when she says his name. It’s not fair.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

She says but Mingyu can tell she wanted to say no. His tastes of blood, it makes his stomach hurt more.  Wonwoo isn’t at fault here, it’s Junhui’s fault for turning him. Mingyu realizes Junhui did tell him something true, Wonwoo will be killed and he’ll get to go back to a life of training as if it’s supposed to be an equal punishment. Mother stands up, and he stands up with her, not as abruptly so Jeonghan doesn’t grab him again. He takes a deep breath before he speaks.

 

“What are your intentions with us? Why bring us here to talk if you’re just going to kill us?”

 

Mingyu looks directly into her eyes. He doesn’t stop looking at her and she blinks at him before smiling.

 

“It’s not an ‘ _us’_ situation Mingyu, you’re free to go. Wonwoo is the only one who will be sentenced. To answer your question, I wanted to meet Minghao’s new friend, _all_ of you are free to leave after this.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t believe her despite her honest tone. She looks behind Mingyu again and this time he glances back, seeing a grandfather clock on the wall behind him. It’s almost nine p.m. He can’t remember what time it was when they got here.

 

“What about after today, what’ll happen to Wonwoo?”

 

He turns back to face her. She’s slow to meet his gaze, eyes traveling down his body.  Mother steps out from her desk, walking over to him.

 

“You’ll know when the time comes, for now, go home and enjoy your time with him.”

 

Mingyu feels his stomach churn. That was very similar to the words one of his past relationships had been told when her grandfather was dying of cancer. He won’t let Wonwoo die, he refuses him to be put through any more pain than he already has from this new life of his.

 

“Before you leave, may I feed off of you?”

 

Mother’s voice is light hearted, she’s leaning in closer to Mingyu, her perfume strong in his nose and he backs away, the back of his legs hitting the chair.

 

“What..?”

 

He fully believes he had misheard her. Mother’s eyes turn black and Mingyu can feel his legs give out, sitting back down in the chair. He wasn’t rude-his reactions seemed perfectly normal but what if it’s true, what if he did fuck up from the moment he entered this room? His heart beats in his ears, cold sweat covering his forehead as he looks up at her. He needs to run but he won’t make it out of here, he knows this and it makes him want to scream.

 

“You see, I missed my dinner because of our meeting. I am feeling generous, considering you did lose your temper-I really didn’t like that. I think the least you can do is give me a snack, don’t you?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no, he catches a small laugh from he thinks was Minki but, his eyes never leave Mother’s. She frowns, a small pout on her lips and Mingyu really hates how she isn’t acting her age-whatever that age may be.

 

“Not even a small bite? Come on, let me feed off of you Mingyu.”

 

 

Her voice makes his head spin and before he knows it,  Mingyu is turning his head involuntarily, exposing his neck. Her cold fingers brush up against his skin as she pulls down the collar of his hoodie and he physically cannot move. He feels like this has happened before but that’s impossible because the only time he’s been fed on without his consent was in the dream Junhui had given him and remembering that makes Mingyu’s breathing become noticeable, he’s seconds away from having an anxiety attack.

 

Mother’s tongue licks a stripe up his neck and Mingyu loses it, letting the tears fall when her fangs dig into his skin. He can’t move but he can voice his pain, letting out a choked out whimper that seems to please her. Mother’s other hand holds his jaw, nails digging into his skin, keeping his head tilted and he can hear her swallowing, his body begins to tremble.

 

He can’t tell her to stop or push her off and before he knows it, she’s finished. Letting go of his head, she stands and Mingyu watches the floor spin, feeling blood fall down his neck. Mingyu keeps blinking away the tears but they don’t stop, the pain is more intense than he’s ever experienced from Wonwoo. It’s burning, like someone’s pressing a lit cigarette to his skin. Mother hums, smiling from the taste.

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had blood like that. Boys, would you like to try? Only a little bit, he needs to be able to walk out of here.”

 

Mingyu can’t see the look on her face and he doesn’t want to. He can feel his sleeves being pushed up to his elbows and Jeonghan has chosen to kneel at Mingyu’s right side, giving him the perfect view. Jeonghan glances at him, hands lifting Mingyu’s arm up the same time he feels Minki do with his left arm. He stares at Jeonghan with a pleading gaze, silently begging him not to do this. Jeonghan hesitates only for a second, he mouths an apology that Mingyu barely registers before his eyes turn black, fangs extending out as he bites down on Mingyu’s arm. Minki shortly following after him.

 

The pain is a constant deep ache, but after a few seconds, he gets used to it, eyes unfocused as tears continue to fall down his cheeks. He is only capable of silently waiting until the two vampires stop drinking from him. His eyes refocus, landing on the throw carpet under Mother’s desk. It feels like everything’s going out of focus against his will, he keeps blinking but the lights in the room become too bright so Mingyu closes his eyes. Mother snaps after a few seconds have past and the two remove themselves from Mingyu, not bothering to heal him they pull back down his sleeves.

 

“It was a pleasure Mingyu, you may see yourself out now.”

 

She says as if he was here for an interview and hadn’t just been used like a blood bag. He opens his eyes, blinking slow a few times, his hands grip at the arm rests. He nods but stops immediately, feeling dizzy. Mingyu stands up slow, the bite marks stinging every time he moves. He somehow gets to the door despite the huge pounding in his head, his hand has trouble turning the knob but he gets it open.

 

Mingyu closes the door behind him, having safely entered the dark hallway. He supposes it could’ve gone worse, he could’ve been killed instead of just fed on and it wasn’t even enough to make him unable to walk. He wants to laugh at himself for trying to make that a positive experience. His tears are dry on his skin, eyes stinging and all Mingyu needs right now is to be next to Wonwoo. Everything he just learned has been shoved away, his aching wounds and the heavy pull in his stomach for Wonwoo’s presence is much more prominent on his mind.  

 

“Take this.”

 

Nana’s voice is too loud and he doesn't mean to glare at her but he does. She remains unbothered, motioning to a bottle of water and a cookie on her desk. Mingyu stares at the offerings, and then to her.

 

“So you don't pass out, eat it.”

 

She goes back to typing then and Mingyu glances back at the door, and then to the other end where the elevator is. The action makes his head spin, he sees the elevator is in use, the floor numbers slowly going up. Mingyu bites down on his lip, grabbing the cookie off of the napkin under it. He brings it to his mouth, it smells fine so he takes a bite. It tastes awful, that or he isn’t connected to any of his senses. It feels like what he’s chewing is going to come right back up if he swallows.

 

The usual sweet chocolate chips taste bitter to him, the rest of the cookie is mush that has the same texture like he were eating paper. He’s taken one bite before he sets it back down, a few crumbs falling off of the napkin and Nana stops typing to look at her now dirty desk. He doesn’t apologize, grabbing the water bottle and taking a large gulp, he can tell his stomach will reject this but thankfully he doesn’t puke on the floors. He still feels like shit, hands gripping at the plastic, making it crumple loudly before setting that back down too. The elevator doors open and Mingyu is slow to move towards them.

“Mingyu.”

 

It’s Seulgi who greets him and Mingyu can’t give her the greeting she deserves. He can’t even show how good it feels to see a familiar face. He steps into the elevator, not meeting her concerned gaze. She presses the first floor not saying anything and then the basement level button. Mingyu leans back against the wall, glad to be leaving.

 

“I can heal you.”

 

Seulgi pipes up, hand hesitant to land on his upper arm. He looks at her, her hair is pulled back in a tight bun, a few strands of her wavy hair framing her face. Seulgi is pretty, and has this soft aura to her that’s calming and she smells nice. So of course Mingyu lets his guard down around her. She’s always felt different than the rest of the vampires he’s met and Mingyu likes that, likes her and wants to be her friend, even though he knows next to nothing about her.

 

“Okay.”

 

Mingyu can’t recognize his voice, it sounds like it doesn’t belong to him. His whole body feels like that. Seulgi presses a button and the elevator stops, he’s only ever seen people do this in movies. It’s kind of lackluster in real life, there isn’t even an alarm. He looks at the floor, pushing up his sleeves, sucking in a breath from the fabric scraping over his wounds. Her warm hand is under his arm, lifting it up slightly and she brings up her free hand to her mouth, biting down on her thumb. She does it differently than Wonwoo and it feels weird and foreign when she presses it to his skin. There’s a fleeting thought in Mingyu’s mind, saying he should have told her no and waited for Wonwoo to do this because it feels wrong to have someone else do this to him.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

This is the second time she’s apologized to him for something that was out of her control. He shifts his feet, standing in front of her so she can heal his other arm.

 

“Why do you still talk to Junhui?”

 

Her hands leave him. She has her purse with her, Mingyu just notices that now as she digs through it, pulling out a few wipes.

 

“We’re friends-or we were.”

 

She wipes away the dried blood on his skin, Mingyu keeps his arms out like he’s a little kid.

 

“We haven’t really spoke much since he left.”

 

Mingyu looks down at her hair that’s fallen in front of her eyes. He lets his arms fall when she’s finished, pushing back down the sleeves of his hoodie. He steps closer, and she looks up at his neck.

 

“Can I ask why you were crying...back at my room I mean.”

 

Seulgi nods, pulling down his collar. She bites down on her thumb again and Mingyu watches her frown at all the blood on his neck. He doesn’t feel like taking off his hoodie, since he isn’t wearing anything underneath it. He wants to tell her it’s okay if she can’t clean up all of the blood.

 

“I’m friends with everyone who tried to kill him too,” She states, taking out a new wipe, pressing it against his neck and it’s cold. “He used to make fun of me back when we were training, said it was irritating how much of a crowd pleaser I was, and that one day it would come back to bite me in the ass.”

 

She smiles at the memory and Mingyu can feel himself smile at her, it’s the first time he’s heard her swear and it was adorable despite the grossness he feels at someone actually thinking fondly of Junhui.  

 

“I’ll never be able to show how sorry I am to him. I tend to stay away from drama, everything gets more messed up if i’m involved.”

 

Mingyu gently takes hold of her wrist, lowering it from his neck and he steps back to his spot.

 

“I can relate-not to the Junhui stuff but, everything else.”

 

He stuffs his hands into his pocket. Seulgi leans back, mimicking him, hand holding the bloodied wipes.

 

“Are you going to tell him what happened?”

 

The two stare at their blurry reflections. Mingyu knows she means Wonwoo and he shakes his head no.

 

“It wasn’t a big deal, he doesn’t need to know.”

 

Mingyu means that, Wonwoo doesn’t need to know and Mingyu won’t ever want to talk about it. Though, he’s sure if Wonwoo ever tries to feed off of him he won’t be able to handle it. Until then, Mingyu won’t say anything, even when he knows he’ll have nightmares about this for years. Seulgi stands up straighter, facing him and Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek. He glances at her and she looks like she wants to say something, probably wanting to call him a fool. Instead, she takes a step, pressing the emergency stop button again and he can feel the elevator starting up and they’re moving.

 

“They’re waiting for you. Everyone’s safe-except maybe Minghao, he’s been summoned by Mother.”

 

He nods, turning to her. Seulgi’s back at his side, the two don’t speak, listening to the beeping noise as they pass floors.

 

“Why did you come for me?”

 

Mingyu hopes that’s what she did, she didn’t get off on his floor and she looks like she’s headed home for the day. Seulgi chooses not to meet his gaze, readjusting her purse strap.

 

“I saw you before, when Wendy had gotten off.”

 

The elevator doors open and Seulgi digs for something else in her purse.

 

“You’re a nice person Mingyu, I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

He waits for her to add in a ‘for now’, she keeps quiet. He watches her pull out what looks like an ID badge. Mingyu’s face is red and he can’t really say anything as she exits. Seulgi doesn’t look back and Mingyu’s too distracted by the grand lobby in front of him.  The doors close again and his view is blocked.

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Mingyu had about ten seconds to compose himself. Talking with Seulgi did help him reconnect with his emotions a bit but not that much. He wipes at his face, it’ll make his skin more red and irritated but he should appear fine. Mingyu takes a deep breath, smiling a few times at his reflection to make his face relax. He should feel happy, he’s going to see Wonwoo again.

 

His smile falls. Wonwoo. He forgot about what Mother told him. Wonwoo’s existence means so little to them. Mingyu can’t feel anything right now. His hands are numb and when the elevator dings, it’s like he’s about to be in a boxing match. The doors open and Mingyu walks out into the parking garage.

 

“Mingyu-”

 

Wonwoo’s voice echos, sending off every nerve in his body and despite the intense pull he feels in his stomach, Mingyu walks up to Junhui, careful not to get up in his face. His own face is red and he doesn't care that Wonwoo is here, he's too overcome with anger.

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

He asks, frustrated tears building up in his eyes and Junhui looks at him silently. Mingyu watches him look away after a few seconds, clearing his throat.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Mingyu scoffs, unable to throw out any insult. Wonwoo's looking at him now, clearly confused.

 

“Bullshit. I know everything, Junhui. You...you knew you weren't allowed to turn someone, you knew what would happen to him and yet you still did it. Why?”

 

He accuses and there’s a small pang in his gut telling him he’s made a mistake but he stands his ground.

 

“You don't know shit.”

 

Junhui meets his gaze, eyes black and Mingyu momentarily wants to back down, drop the conversation and go back to school but he can't chicken out now, not when he's started this.

 

“What are you two talking about? Mingyu where did you go, are you okay?”

 

Wonwoo steps towards him and Mingyu stares at him, vision blurry as everything he's learned plays back in his mind, overwhelmed by his feelings, he ignores Wonwoo’s questions.

 

“You're nothing but a mistake to them.”

 

Mingyu can feel tears falling down his face now. Wonwoo looks at him, frowning, he turns to face Junhui.

 

“Stop talking Mingyu.”

Junhui warns him but Mingyu can only stare at Wonwoo.

 

“Your new life was given to you illegally. Junhui-he...he set you up to die from the beginning.”

 

Mingyu chokes out, the lump in his throat makes it painful to talk. Junhui is in front of him now, hand gripping at Mingyu's throat, steadily increasing pressure on his windpipe, so easily lifting him off the ground.

 

“I told you to stop talking!”

 

His feet dangle in the air, the fronts of his sneakers barely scraping the concrete. He stares down at Junhui, hands covering Junhui’s over his throat, desperately clawing at them.

 

“What are you doing!?”

 

Wonwoo’s at Junhui’s side, pushing into him roughly with his whole body. Junhui’s grip loosens enough on Mingyu's throat. He knees Junhui’s gut, pushing off his body and it doesn’t make a difference.  Junhui drops him, letting Mingyu fall to the floor in a coughing fit, hand at his throat trying to catch his breath.

 

“He's lying!”

 

Mingyu looks up, seeing Junhui’s fists tangled in Wonwoo's shirt. Wonwoo’s eyes are wide, he glances down at Mingyu before meeting Junhui’s pleading gaze. He nods to Junhui who’s let his head drop, staring at their shoes.

 

“..he’s lying..”

 

Junhui says once more, breaths coming out harder. He lets go of Wonwoo’s shirt, the fabrics wrinkled now and steps away from him. His hands go to his head, gripping at his hair. Wonwoo watches him, clearly scared but then he nods, slowly taking a step closer to Junhui.

 

“I believe you.”

 

Mingyu wants to scream at Wonwoo, not believing what he’s just heard but, he keeps his mouth shut, watching Wonwoo’s gaze flick to his own for a second before he steps closer to Junhui.

 

“He's lying, okay Junhui? I believe you.”

 

He calmly says to Junhui and Mingyu watches fearing for him. A hesitant hand lands on Junhui’s shoulder and Mingyu can only watch quietly as Wonwoo brings Junhui’s body closer to his own, hugging him. Junhui’s shaking his head no, resting it on Wonwoo’s shoulder, not hugging him back.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Junhui mumbles, tears having left a mark on Wonwoo’s shoulder. He pushes himself off of Wonwoo then, taking a few steps back, distancing himself from them. He runs a hand through his hair. Wonwoo stares at him, body tense as Junhui takes a  few deep breaths.

 

“Why are you apologizing?”

 

Wonwoo asks, cautiously taking a step closer to Junhui.

 

“He isn’t lying so-I’m sorry.”

 

Junhui almost laughs, voice coming out hoarse and Mingyu feels like the air around them is disappearing. Wonwoo stands still, looking as terrified as Mingyu feels.

 

“What do you mean..?”

 

He looks at Mingyu now, no longer looking scared and Mingyu is confused, somehow feeling like Wonwoo’s anger is being directed at him now. Junhui shakes his head and Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu then, taking another step towards Junhui, confident this time.

 

“But I've met other turned vampires, how am I a _mistake_?”

 

Wonwoo asks, frown deepening and Mingyu tries to stand, he wants to hug Wonwoo, tell him he isn’t a mistake but he can’t take the words back because it’s the truth. He sits still, hands pressing flat against the cold concrete.

 

“N-no, you’re not a mistake...you-It's… the illegal thing..that’s true.”

 

Junhui looks like he’s about to cry and Mingyu wants him to, wants him to show everyone else how much he’s fucked up and he how he doesn’t deserve pity. Wonwoo walks up to his face, no longer scared, anger clear in his eyes but they remain normal.

 

“Explain.”

 

Wonwoo stands still and Junhui looks him in the eyes.

 

“According to the rules, I wasn’t old enough to turn you-therefore illegal.”

 

Junhui laughs then and it’s painful to hear, like he’s holding back from crying and forcing laughter out instead of sobs. Wonwoo looks at the ground then and Mingyu can visibly see him trying to recall a memory and failing.

 

“Junhui you’ve told me thousands of rules-which one is it?”

 

He looks up again, hurt and anger directed at Junhui.

 

“I was sixteen Wonwoo…”

 

Junhui drops his gaze, choosing to stare at a crushed up soda can a few feet away from them.

 

“So was I.”

 

Wonwoo fires right back. Junhui doesn’t look away from the can.

 

“A pureblood vampire isn't allowed their first turning until twenty-one.”

 

Junhui repeats the words Mingyu had heard from _her_ mouth just moments ago. He watches Wonwoo’s face, seeing brief confusion and then disbelief cross it. Wonwoo’s hands form into fists then, having connected the dots. He stares at Junhui, eyes now black and Mingyu finds the strength to stand, legs tingling and feet feeling as though they aren’t there.

 

“If you knew that..why did you-”

 

Wonwoo cuts himself off, body already shaking with anger. Junhui ignores his question. Wonwoo attempts to step forward again but Junhui looks at him.

 

“Junhui-”

 

Wonwoo calls out to him but Junhui turns around, his back facing them.

 

“Because I wanted to save you okay?! I was scared you were going to kill yourself and I...I couldn't lose you so I-”

 

His voice sounds choked, breathing ragged. His sudden outburst makes Wonwoo and Mingyu flinch.

 

“So you killed him instead?”

 

Mingyu somehow finds his voice. Junhui turns around, glaring at him.

 

“Piss off. I gave him another life-a chance to start again.”

 

He scoffs, words coming out in a more defensive tone, arms crossing in front of his chest and Mingyu can’t believe him right now. He wants to tell Junhui that none of that matters since Wonwoo’s going to be killed. He stops himself from opening his mouth, hearing Wonwoo’s voice first.

 

“..why did you think I’d kill myself?”

 

The anger from before has left his voice. His question silences their world. They’re all unable to speak, a few car tires screech in the levels above them. A few seconds pass before Junhui lets his arms fall back to his sides.

 

“Because of that fucking home, Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui sighs then, obviously not wanting to talk about this. Mingyu has a faint feeling that he’s about to hear whatever it is Junhui refuses to share with Wonwoo and he can't decide if he should be hearing something this personal or not. Wonwoo is stepping closer to Junhui so Mingyu has no choice to hear.

 

“What are you-what home, mine? My home? What Junhui?”

 

Wonwoo questions him, completely lost and Junhui doesn't do anything to give Wonwoo an answer, he just stands there, looking back at Wonwoo. Silence passes over them again, Mingyu's eyes fall to Junhui's hands that are clenching and unclenching into fists.

 

“Your parents, that house...what it-what _they_ did to you and-and I thought I was doing the right thing but..no..you, you can't remember them, because I took away every shitty memory they gave you.”

 

Junhui’s voice is small, but his confession is loud. His voice is tired sounding too, no longer having its usual ‘this conversation is of inconvenience to me’ tone that it usually has and that may mean something but all Mingyu can feel is anger, and how much he isn’t regretting starting this. Wonwoo thinks about what Junhui’s just said, confusion clear on his face. Mingyu’s first thought goes to an abusive home-that’s the only thing that makes sense here but he quickly pushes away the thought, not able to deal with the pain of thinking of Wonwoo having dealt with something like that.

 

“I don't understand.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles, saying out loud what Mingyu is thinking, his hands pull down the sleeves of his jacket and Mingyu takes a step forward, keeping some distance between himself and Junhui.

 

“Yeah well, you're wanting to.”

 

Junhui walks forward then, face merely inches away from Wonwoo’s own, eyes black and Mingyu can’t move, he can’t breathe watching Wonwoo’s frightened expression.

 

“I didn’t say what I wanted.”

 

Wonwoo’s low voice stops Junhui from doing whatever it is he was about to do. Mingyu walks forward then, feeling more tension in the air. His stomach flips as he invades Wonwoo’s space. Wonwoo looks up at him, fingers already intertwining with Mingyu’s, returning the air to Mingyu’s lungs. He stares into Mingyu’s eyes, not saying anything and Mingyu’s too scared to ask him what he’s thinking. Junhui watches the two, his eyes falling down to their hands and he steps back once.

 

Mingyu can already feel himself calming down just touching Wonwoo’s hand but it gets put on hold when Wonwoo looks away.

 

“How bad are they?”

 

He says, and Mingyu feels something change in the air around them.

 

“Bad enough that you to begged me to take them back.”

 

Junhui says it like that’s happened and Mingyu stops to think about what Junhui told him before, about how he makes sure Wonwoo forgets every time-meaning Junhui’s gone through a lot of possible outcomes. Mingyu looks up, eyes tracing the cracks along the ceiling. Wonwoo laughs-at least it sounds like a laugh, he could’ve just let out air more forcefully. Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo’s hand holding his, his knuckles turning white.

 

“So, everything I do remember about my family, my old life. All of that is a lie?”

 

Wonwoo's nails dig into Mingyu’s skin again and Mingyu can't feel much right now anyway so the pain doesn't bother him. They both stare at Junhui, waiting for him to speak. His shoulders are tense.

 

“Not exactly...every _happy_ memory-yes but, not all of them, just.. most have been..altered.”

 

Junhui mumbles, avoiding their gazes now and that's a first for Mingyu to see Junhui appear this small and timid. Has he always been this fragile looking? Mingyu wants to say something, call him out again but the words won't come out.

 

“How did you even-how many times have you taken away my memories, Junhui?”

 

Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu’s hand, vision going blurry from the frustrated tears pricking his eyes. Junhui meets his gaze once before looking at the elevator behind them.

 

“I’ve lost count.”

 

Wonwoo steps backwards, hands coming up to drag down his face.

 

“You’ve lost-are you kidding me? Why? Why did you keep doing it?”

 

He lets his arms fall, swinging at his sides, shoulders dropping, he wants to laugh, not believing this is real life.

 

“I was afraid of how you’d react, that you’d hate me.”

 

Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest, nails digging into his arms, staring at Wonwoo.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to feel about this? Should I be grateful..?”

 

Wonwoo raises his voice, black eyes glaring at Junhui.

 

“I can’t even begin to understand what made you think doing this would be okay. You were scared I’d kill myself..? That’s bullshit, I wouldn’t have.”

 

Junhui’s bottom lip quivers. His nails have drawn blood on his left arm.  

 

“How can you say that when you don’t even remember?”

 

He basically sneers at Wonwoo. Mingyu can see for a second that Junhui didn’t mean for it to come out sounding that way but it did and Wonwoo is even more upset.

 

“Give them back.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Junhui, there was nothing but certainty in his voice. Junhui looks caught off guard as if in the many times before this, Wonwoo has never directly asked for his memories back.

 

“I can’t-”

 

Junhui starts, immediately getting cut off.

 

“You can’t!?”

 

Wonwoo yells quickly losing control over his emotions and Junhui closes his eyes.

 

“ _Here._ I can’t do it here. There’s a place that isn’t too far from here, it has what we need to get them back.”

 

Mingyu frowns. He doesn’t even know where they are. His hands go to his pockets but he remembers he doesn’t have his phone. Or wallet, how are he and Wonwoo getting back to school?

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

Wonwoo is at his side, hand taking Mingyu’s. He doesn’t interlock their fingers like usual, cupping Mingyu’s hand as he motions for Junhui lead the way. Junhui stares at Wonwoo for a few seconds, lips pursed before nodding to himself. Then Junhui starts walking towards the entrance of the parking garage. It’s dark and colder than before and Mingyu can hear their steps echoing because there aren’t any cars passing by or people but Mingyu can hear them in the distance so they must be close to a main street.

 

They all start walking on the sidewalk, Junhui a few feet ahead of them, giving Wonwoo and Mingyu air to breathe. Mingyu almost forgot as he stares at the back of Junhui’s head that this isn’t his own anger, well part of it is, but most of his emotions at the moment aren’t what he feels but what he feels for Wonwoo.

 

He needs to calm down and be the usual level headed unbiased friend in a friend group of three’s fight, but he can’t because they aren’t all friends. Junhui is annoying and fills Mingyu’s mouth with a bad taste and Wonwoo is someone he’d risk everything for and that makes Mingyu unable to be unbiased here.

 

“Don’t you know the way?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice tears Mingyu out of his head. He looks ahead at Junhui who’s stopped just before the street corner. He’s staring at his phone, looking up occasionally around them. He look back at them even after Wonwoo’s comment.

 

“Yes, but I don’t know how to get there from every part of the world.”

 

Junhui’s back to his usual sarcastic self. The two catch up to him, Mingyu can see the map of this city pulled up on Junhui’s phone and he realizes they’re only one city over. If Mingyu felt well enough to, he and Wonwoo could walk back to school. He should’ve ate more of that cookie, now that his stomach has less knots in it, he’s hungry, surprising himself with his ability to feel hunger even in this situation.

 

“Okay, it’s two blocks away.”

 

He stuffs his phone in his back pocket, looking over at them. Junhui gets a text, keeping them at bay since he didn’t say which direction they should go in so Mingyu and Wonwoo have no choice but to wait for him. Mingyu watches Junhui’s thumbs move fast, and then it hits him that there’s a phone-Junhui’s phone but still a phone.

 

“Can I borrow that?”

 

He needs to call Woozi and this time he’s actually able too. Mingyu started memorizing phone numbers after the closet incident. He hasn’t put that much effort though, it’s been months and he only knows Woozi and Pizza Hut’s numbers by heart. Junhui looks up at him, stopping mid text.

 

“No?”

 

Junhui gives him a look like he was foolish for even asking. Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo who just shrugs at him.

 

“Asshole.”

 

Mingyu mumbles and Junhui continues to text, his volume up loud which just adds to Mingyu’s annoyance for him.

 

“Cries after sex.”

 

Junhui mimics his exact tone and Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek, looking back to Junhui. He’d be thankful for the cover of night masking his blush, except Mingyu is positive Junhui can see in the dark from the smirk he has on.

 

“Please let me call someone, it won’t take long.”

 

Mingyu stares at Junhui until he looks up at him. The two look at each other far longer than what Mingyu is comfortable with. Junhui glances at Wonwoo who is too distracted by a passing car before he sighs.

 

“One call.”

 

Junhui hands Mingyu his phone, wincing at the new fingerprints on his screen. Mingyu ignores him, smiling as he calls Woozi. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Wonwoo look back to Junhui.

 

“Can we go now?”

 

Wonwoo is irritated and Mingyu feels partly at fault as he presses the phone to his ear. Junhui nods, and they cross the street across from them. Mingyu listens to Woozi’s ringtone as they make it to the other block and start walking along the streets with street lights. Woozi’s ringtone used to be a piano tune Mingyu swears was in Twilight but never brought it up, now it’s some bass filled instrumental of something Seungcheol listens too. Mingyu cringes when he realizes this is probably off of Seungcheol’s mixtape. He holds the phone away from his ear slightly. On the fourth ring, Woozi picks up.

 

_“Who is this?”_

 

Woozi’s irritated voice echos loudly in his ear and Mingyu feels the need to cry at hearing it.  He clears his throat, hoping he sounds fine.

 

“It’s me, you know Mingyu, your amazing best friend who has now memorized your number.”

 

He can hear Woozi sit up on what sounds like a bed from the creak it made. Wonwoo’s hand tightens around Mingyu’s.

 

_“No way, is this really Mingyu? That guy I told to keep his phone on and then proceeded to waste my time sending over fifty messages only to go to his dorm room and see that he left said phone on his bed..?”_

 

Woozi says sarcastically and Mingyu tries not to feel the punch he’ll most definitely receive if he sees Woozi again.

 

“Y-yeah..it’s that Mingyu..”

 

He mumbles out. They pass by a jewelry store that’s closed and Mingyu knew it was late but it isn’t that late and they are in a city so it’s weird to see businesses closed this early in the night.

 

“It took you awhile to answer, what were you doing?”

 

He can hear someone else with Woozi, based off of the loud thud of someone hitting their head on something. Woozi laughs-it’s muffled like he’s covering his mouth.

 

_“Seungcheol. Who’s phone are you using?”_

 

The name he feared he would hear leaves Woozi’s mouth. He feels awkward speaking to him but he needed to hear his third parent’s voice. Wonwoo pulls him to one side, and Mingyu almost gets hit by some people exiting out of a bar. He realizes he’s waited too long to reply so whatever he says next will sound suspicious to Woozi.

 

“Some stranger, listen I won’t be home ‘til late, could you do me a favor and make sure our room’s locked?”

 

He prays Woozi doesn’t comment on how Mingyu’s starting to feel out of breath, since they passed that club Junhui ended up further ahead of them which only made Wonwoo want to walk faster. His dizziness is coming back so he squeezes Wonwoo’s hand hopefully getting the message across that he can’t take power walking right now.

 

_“I’m still in it so-yeah.”_

 

Mingyu almost trips on air, he can hear Seungcheol’s laughter and Wonwoo stops walking fast.

 

“You-Woozi please tell me you didn’t.”

 

The bed creaks again and Mingyu holds the phone away from his ear, really not wanting to hear whatever unsanitary acts are being done in his bed. Why do his friends target his bed with his nice and expensive sheets?

 

_“I didn’t, you interrupted. Where are you..? Mingyu are you okay?”_

 

Concern clear in Woozi’s voice makes Mingyu’s stomach knots reappear. He shakes his head no, even though Woozi can’t see him. They stop at another street corner and Mingyu knows he has to end this call soon, especially because Junhui’s starting to glance back at them.

 

“I’m on my way home from a movie, I’m..okay, just tired. I’ll want my bed as soon as I get home so please clean up.”

 

He throws out the excuse and Woozi is quiet the entire time it takes them to cross the street. Mingyu pulls back the phone, looking at the screen, seeing the call is still going, he holds it to his ear again and barely catches the sound of a door closing.

 

_“...get home safe.”_

 

It’s more of a command than a way to show you care for someone. Woozi shows his love that way, at least to Mingyu he does. Mingyu swallows thickly, nodding.

 

“I will.”

 

Wonwoo slows his steps and Mingyu glances ahead of them, seeing Junhui’s already standing in front of a shop, the light from inside casting over his entire body.

 

_“You’ll be okay.”_

 

Mingyu halts his steps, Wonwoo lets go of his hand but stays by him. It might’ve sounded random but Woozi hasn’t said those words to Mingyu in years. He really means years, like not since high school.  Mingyu used to not be able to eat or warm up properly for soccer because the knots in his stomach hurt so bad and no matter what he tried he couldn’t shake his nerves. Woozi would look him in the eyes, hand him a bottle of water and an Alka Seltzer and tell him he’d be okay and Mingyu would still be nervous but he’d be able to play in the game and eventually his stomach would feel better.

 

All because he heard Woozi tell him that, and it became a sort of thing only for them, no one else in their friend group knows about it.  Not just on game days either, it’d be whenever Mingyu’s anxiety would get too high. Mingyu regrets calling him, of course Woozi would be able to tell just how fucked up he’s feeling. Mingyu frowns, hand running through his hair.

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

 

Woozi hums, he hangs up first and Mingyu lets his arm fall, hand gripping Junhui’s phone. Wonwoo looks impatient but at least he can tell something’s bothering Mingyu, was able to tell that the second Mingyu came back to him but he was too overcome with anger to ask him if he was okay.

 

“Place closes soon.”

 

They hear Junhui say, looking back at them bored. Mingyu walks ahead, handing Junhui back his phone. He stuffs it back into his pocket and opens the shop’s storm door.

 

It’s a psychic, Mingyu guesses, that or some naturalist shop, those two things aren’t always a pair but from the neon lit sign saying palm readings hanging above essential oil displays, it’s safe to say that’s what this shop is. He reads the sign on the door, ‘ _Mary Kiko’s’_  and nothing else which doesn’t give him a definite answer as to what this place really is. A bell chimes when they open the actual door.

 

“Welco-oh, you again.”

 

A shorter boy with a silver bowl cut that somehow works for him, is standing behind a display case. He has a few books in his hands, fingers decked out in silver rings, matching with the silver guages he has in each ear. Each pointy ear, Mingyu stares long enough to be considered rude at the boy’s fairy looking ears.

 

Wonwoo repeats what the worker said, muttering his distaste at more confirmation of what Junhui’s done to him. He looks bored, picking up a random crystal off a shelf.  

 

“You’ve brought friends?”

 

The shop worker says looking at Junhui, his eyes lined heavily in black and Mingyu is both afraid and oddly drawn to his appearance. His eye color is what’s really captivating, it’s like a dark gray and Mingyu can’t tell if the boy is wearing contacts or not, the color looks so real.

 

“Not really. Same as last time-if you have it.”

 

Junhui brushes him off, walking past the boy towards the register.  Mingyu looks up at the ceiling, there’s hundreds of plants hanging down, some of their vines hitting the top of Mingyu’s head. The worker boy starts to hum a tune that sounds so familiar to Mingyu and he has no idea why until the boy walks past him, looking right at Mingyu and he can hear the lyrics the boy isn’t saying. It’s Scarborough Fair, his sister sang it in choir once and Mingyu doesn’t know how to feel from the calmness that washes over him.

 

“It hasn’t been that long since the last time. It’ll work, but I’ll have to warn you about the side effects-”

 

They hear Wonwoo set down the crystal rough. The worker-Hansol, Mingyu can make out his name tag, stares at Wonwoo with wide eyes.

 

“When was the last time?”

 

Wonwoo looks hopelessly at Junhui. Hansol looks between the two, he nods understanding something.

 

“So it’s him, huh?”

 

Junhui nods to Hansol. The only sound in the room being a bird in it’s cage by Hansol. Mingyu really needs to sleep, he’s not taking in his surroundings well at all. Junhui scratches at his brow, he barely glances at Wonwoo.

 

“Right before we came here.”

 

 _Here_ , Mingyu guesses Junhui means before they transferred to Mingyu's school. Wonwoo just smiles to himself and it’s frightening to see him be so angry and unable to do anything about it but laugh at how ridiculous the situation is.

 

“How does this work?”

 

Wonwoo asks, walking up to Hansol. Wonwoo keeps a safe distance between himself and Junhui, that doesn’t stop the pained expression on Junhui’s face as he looks at Wonwoo. Hansol bends down behind the desk, his hand places a small tan notebook on the desk, and then a bottle of water that looks like it’s from a convenience store.

 

“Can you read and write?”

 

Hansol stands back up, he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a pen and setting it on top of the notebook. The question is directed at Wonwoo to which he nods. Hansol’s eyes go to Junhui and then fall to the notebook.

 

“Since you’re here, there’s a different spell that can be used, one with less side effects.”

 

Hansol opens the notebook, ripping out a piece of paper, he begins to write what looks like a poem from Mingyu’s standpoint. As soon as he heard Hansol say spell the situation seems even less real to Mingyu.

 

“It will take some energy-you’ll most likely pass out afterwards but it’ll give you back everything you’ve had hidden from you.”

 

He slides the paper over to Wonwoo, pointing at it and Wonwoo leans down a bit, squinting to read it.

 

“You yourself have to write this down when you’re ready, then roll it up and put it in this bottle and drink.”

 

Mingyu frowns, not really understanding any of this. Wonwoo nods along, but Mingyu thinks he doesn’t get it either. It honestly sounds like they’re being conned right now-not with the spell but the steps to do it.

 

“You mentioned side effects..what are they?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Hansol purses his lips, looking up.

 

“With this one it’s nothing too bad, you’ll have a headache for a few days and whatever comes back to you won’t just be the memories but, the emotions in them will come back right away-all at once-which is why you’re going to pass out. When you regain consciousness, you’ll feel very weak and overly sensitive so try not to do anything more than lay in bed.”

 

Hansol meets his eyes, Wonwoo nods slow as he stands back up. He looks at Junhui, probably for money. Junhui gets it right away, taking out his wallet.

 

“Forty-for the spell, ten-for the water.”

 

Junhui pauses before handing Hansol the money.

 

“Ten dollars for a bottle of water..? We can get that same brand for under a dollar across the street.”

 

Junhui’s glaring at Hansol now who merely shrugs at him.

 

“Twelve for the water. It’s past closing time and your negative energy is clogging my pores.”

 

Hansol crosses his arms in front of his chest, one brow raised and he glares right back at Junhui, challenging him and Mingyu is suddenly wanting to be Hansol’s best friend. After a few seconds and a very dramatic sigh from Wonwoo pass by, Junhui hands Hansol the money. He has to rip the money out of Junhui’s hand, smiling. Hansol begins putting the notebook and water in one of those paper bags they usually put wine bottles in.

 

“Do come again.”

 

He sounds more positive, making him the only one in this place feeling like that. Mingyu’s had one hand on a shelf this entire time, keeping himself from falling over.

 

“We won’t.”

 

Wonwoo says, grabbing the bag and heading towards the exit. He opens the first door and pauses before the opening the second. It's raining-hard. Wonwoo glances back to Junhui as if he's at fault.

 

“There's a motel around the corner.”

 

Hansol mentions, Mingyu feels relief flood into him. The look on his face must be broadcasting his condition because the way Junhui looks at him makes it seem as though he's going to take Hansol’s information and have them rest before going back home.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Wonwoo opens the door for Junhui. His hand tightening around the bag as Junhui passes him, walking into the rain. Wonwoo glances back at Mingyu, before he's turns to follow Junhui. Mingyu takes a deep breath having made it to the door. Wonwoo's just outside, waiting for him.

 

“Call her, it'll help clear your mind.”

 

Hansol is behind Mingyu, his voice making him flinch. He turns around, looking down at Hansol frowning. Suddenly thoughts of his mother enter his mind. It's been weeks since he's called her, and with the way he's feeling he could really benefit from hearing her voice. It's a nice thing to say but it's creepy coming from a stranger so Mingyu awkwardly nods to him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Mingyu opens the door, feeling like he’s just missed a step on a staircase from the drop like sensation in his gut. Wonwoo stands there, hair wet from the rain, hugging the bag to his chest looking at him.

 

“You don’t look so good.”

 

He states and Mingyu nods, hand pressing hard against the metal design on the storm door.

 

“Let’s just get out of this rain.”

 

Mingyu stables himself, trying to act like the neon lights surrounding them aren’t giving him a migraine. Wonwoo stares at him before cradling the bag in one arm, he holds out his hand to Mingyu. Warmth travels up his arm when Wonwoo interlocks their fingers and for a brief moment, Mingyu feels okay.

 

Junhui’s already turned the corner. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, watching him visibly relax at the lack of Junhui in front of them. A small part of Mingyu-the one that isn’t loving Wonwoo hating Junhui-is worried about what’s to come from all of this. Wonwoo said that there’s a bond between them and Mingyu’s already seen what happens when that bond is stressed and he can tell Wonwoo will distance himself after this, maybe not physically but emotionally and Mingyu’s afraid that the same thing that happened before will happen again.  

 

The rain’s falling harder, droplets hitting the top of their heads and Mingyu clenches his eyes shut once. When he opens them, he can see up ahead the parking lot for the motel. Something _Sunrise_ and he frowns, really starting to hate anything named after the sun. They see Junhui walk into the office and from here they can see him say a few things to the worker before he’s being handed what looks like room key cards.

 

“We’ll still go home later-it’s just until the rain lightens up.”

 

Wonwoo smiles up at him. Mingyu can’t smile back or nod or anything. It wasn’t real-wasn’t genuine, Wonwoo gave him a fake smile, the same one he gives everyone back at school and it crushes Mingyu. They stop just before the motel’s office doors. The worker inside doesn’t even glance at them, too entranced by Junhui. They step out of the way when Junhui walks out.

 

“Second floor, here.”

 

Junhui holds out a key card to Wonwoo. He stares at Junhui’s hand like it just slapped him. Mingyu reaches for it and Junhui remains looking unbothered. Wonwoo heads for the two story building right behind the one they’re in. Mingyu ignores the look Junhui gives Wonwoo’s back, following closer behind the elder.

 

“The cards will work in this weather right?”

 

Mingyu asks, he doesn’t care about sounding foolish, he just wanted to say something to break the tension. Wonwoo nods seriously, turning back and holding out his hand, Mingyu hands him the key card. They start up the concrete staircase going up to the second story. Mingyu can hear Junhui right behind him. Their room’s the first one right off the staircase, Wonwoo’s already opening the door, turning on the lights. Mingyu stops just before entering, watching Junhui enter a room two over from theirs.

 

“..my god.”

 

He shields his eyes from the mustard-extremely bright mustard colored walls. There’s one queen sized bed decked out in velvet red, textured floral printed sheets, the floor a darker shade of red with a black vertical line pattern that makes Mingyu feel even more dizzy.

 

“It isn’t that bad...everything kind of looks sticky but it’s fine.”

 

Wonwoo says, walking to switch on the bathroom light.

 

“There are towels at least.”

 

He steps out of the bathroom, one arm holding the towels, the other still cradling the bag. He sets down the bag on the bedside table, switching on the lamp above it. Wonwoo throws one of the towels on to the bed for Mingyu. He dries his hair with the other. Mingyu glances at the old T.V on an even older looking wooden dresser. He blinks slow, feet hurting from standing in the same place for too long. Mingyu closes the door, he flips over the lock’s latch, it doesn’t look secure so he tries the doorknob. He’s still able to open the door, he sighs, flipping the lock back over. He doesn’t care if anyone breaks in.

 

“The beds are gross.”

 

Wonwoo says. Mingyu turns around, seeing Wonwoo put back the sheets he lifted up. His nose still scrunched up in disgust.

 

“Who cares, let’s just sleep on top.”

 

He nods in agreement, Mingyu sits down on the edge of the bed, he bends down to take off his shoes but his eyes make out a strange stain on the carpet that’s hard to see because of the awful pattern. He leaves his shoes on, scooting himself onto the bed.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

Wonwoo suddenly asks, voice laced with concern and Mingyu freezes. He doesn’t meet Wonwoo’s gaze, shaking his head no.

 

“ Mingyu, I can smell the blood, you’re hurt.”

 

He feels the bed dip, Wonwoo’s leaning right in Mingyu’s face.

 

“Dry blood-I’m fine.”

 

Mingyu let’s slip and he can’t look at the pained expression on Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Something did happen, didn’t it?”

 

Wonwoo crawls all the way onto the bed. His hands are pulling at Mingyu’s sleeve.

 

“Don’t worry about it okay?”

 

He knows it’s wrong to push Wonwoo away like this and he feels awful about it but he feels even worse about what happened.

 

“Did that girl hurt you? Did..Mother hurt-”

 

“Please don’t say her name.”

 

The panic in Mingyu’s voice gives it away and Wonwoo can feel tears prick at his eyes.

 

“Did she feed on you..?”

 

Mingyu’s neck feels like it’s still burning, he raises his hand to it, pressing down on the cold skin.

 

“Only a little bit.”

 

He laughs emptily, Wonwoo presses his forehead to Mingyu’s shoulder and he can feel Wonwoo’s body shake.

 

“Don’t cry-”

 

Mingyu’s own voice breaks, feeling the pain from before resurface. His hands twist at the sheets, they feel cheap, like if he wanted too he could rip them apart. Wonwoo’s arms are around his shoulders, forcing Mingyu to lean into him. He can’t tell Wonwoo her little minions fed on him too, he feels some kind of release from just telling him about her alone.

 

Wonwoo lifts his head, hands brushing the tears off of Mingyu’s face he didn’t realize were there. Wonwoo leans in, pressing a kiss against Mingyu’s temple.

 

“I’ll go get you something to eat.”

 

Mingyu can’t stop him, Wonwoo’s already out the door. Mingyu wipes his nose on his sleeve, he gets off the bed, legs feeling weak still and his feet are screaming in pain as he walks to the bathroom. It’s not as ugly as the rest of the room, aside from the neon yellow shower curtain. His reflection’s not as bad as he thought it would be. His skin’s extremely washed out, the bags under his eyes standing out against his wet brown hair that falls above his eyes, poking at his eyelashes-he needs a haircut. Mingyu takes off his hoodie, setting it down on the sink. It feels hard on the inside, where the blood spilled.

 

The dried blood falling down his chest stands out even more under the florescent lights. He lifts up the sink handle, water coming out fast and it smells like it’s from a well. He can’t find any hand towel so he cups his hand under the water, leaning over the sink. He starts rubbing harshly at his skin. The sink quickly fills up, definitely needing to be unclogged. The water’s tinted pink but Mingyu can still see the blood, like it won’t go away.

 

“M-Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo’s standing in the doorway, hands clutching a small bottle of orange juice and what Mingyu thinks are a packet of Reese’s Pieces. Mingyu glances back at the mirror, he frowns, seeing that the blood is gone-has been gone and he’s just been rubbing his skin red with irritation.

 

“I feel better now.”

 

It’s a lie and Wonwoo knows it but he nods along anyway. Eyes following Mingyu’s hand shut off the sink. He puts back on his hoodie, and Wonwoo stares at him.

 

“Who healed you?”

 

Mingyu pauses once before continuing pulling down the hem of his hoodie. He runs a hand through his hair, fixing his fringe.

 

“Seulgi. Is that my gourmet dinner?”

 

He forces a smile, not wanting to talk about it, Wonwoo can tell but he wants to press Mingyu for more. He knows Seulgi is different with her kindness towards humans but he still can’t look her in the eye when they cross paths-which is rare, but it happens.  Mingyu brushes past him, taking the food out of his hands. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu sits on the bed, he leans forward switching on the T.V and Wonwoo’s almost distracted by it,  it’s been a long time since he’s watched it but he stays focused on Mingyu, watching him open the candy.

 

Wonwoo switches off the bathroom light, walking towards the bed. Mingyu takes a small sip of his juice as Wonwoo sits down a little bit behind him. He rests his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu seemed invested in the T.V but it’s just on the home shopping channel. He wraps his arms around Mingyu’s waist, his hoodie’s damp. He’s watching the old lady on T.V talk about a tea set, her voice is nice, filling the room with safe sounds and they end up sitting there for awhile, listening to her talk about the painted birds on the cups.

 

After Mingyu finishes half of his juice, he places the bottle between his thighs, hand squeezing Wonwoo’s and he didn’t realize he was falling asleep. Wonwoo sits up, letting his hold on Mingyu go. Mingyu sets the bottle in front of the T.V. He crumples up the candy wrapper and stands up.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Wonwoo asks, rubbing his eyes. Mingyu’s thrown out the wrapper in the bathroom’s garbage. He steps out, forgetting to switch off the light. Wonwoo watches Mingyu glance back at a wall clock he didn’t notice.

 

“A little past two, want to sleep?”

 

He sounds normal-voice less shaky and he looks better than before but he still looks sick. Wonwoo nods, scratching at his neck. Mingyu walks past him, getting into bed from the other side. Wonwoo turns back to the bird cup lady-she’s talking about shelves now and Wonwoo doesn’t like the sound of shelf lady so he leaves his image of her as it was. When he turns back to Mingyu, he sees him already laying down on his back, arm behind his head supporting it. Mingyu didn’t always sleep like that but lately he seems to only be able to fall asleep on his back. Wonwoo watches him for a bit until Mingyu glances away from bird cup lady and meets his gaze.

 

Mingyu raises his brow, Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, continuing to look at him. He gets on his hands and knees, crawling over to Mingyu until he’s got Mingyu under him, hands on either side of Mingyu’s head.  Mingyu lets his head drop back onto the pillows, arm reaching up to cup Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo slowly lowers his hips, straddling Mingyu.

 

“This isn’t sleeping, Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu states, hand combing through Wonwoo’s hair and it makes him smile. He nods, leaning down.

 

“Goodnight kiss?”

 

Wonwoo bites down on his lip, nervously wondering if kissing is really something they should be doing right now. Mingyu stares at him, with what looks like relief and Wonwoo doesn’t know why but he doesn’t ask, just happy to see Mingyu’s eyes have life back in them. Mingyu nods once, hand leaving Wonwoo’s hair, placing itself on his waist like the other and Wonwoo’s cold nose is pressing against Mingyu’s cheek, he closes his eyes pressing his lips against Mingyu’s.

 

They kiss slow, mouths barely open, soft lips moving against one another lazily and it feels good. It makes his stomach flip and even after all the times they’ve kissed Wonwoo still gets this overwhelming feeling of someone squeezing his lungs, he never knows whether to cry or laugh at the tickling sensation Mingyu’s kiss sends throughout his body. It makes him feel more relaxed. Wonwoo’s arms stretch out in front of him, sliding under the pillows, hitting the wooden bedframe as he presses his body down so their chests touch.  

 

Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s hands twisting at the fabric of his shirt when he licks into Mingyu’s mouth, tongue soft against his own. He takes Mingyu’s bottom lip between his teeth, earning a small breathy moan from Mingyu. Wonwoo smiles into the kiss, Wonwoo can't undo what happened to Mingyu, but he can try to take his mind off of it. This has long passed a simple goodnight kiss like he had planned but Mingyu doesn’t seem to mind, Wonwoo sure as hell doesn't either. Mingyu’s other hand is low on Wonwoo’s back and he’s tempted to grind down but then clothes would come off and he doesn’t want more of his skin touching this bed.

 

They continue to kiss, Wonwoo can hear Mingyu's breathing now, he arches his back a bit, feeling Mingyu's hands move down his hips. They need to stop before Wonwoo's fangs come out but, Mingyu makes it really hard to do so. The sounds he makes, the way his body pushes up against Wonwoo’s, how his hands slip over the curve of Wonwoo’s ass making him grind down and the moans Mingyu steals out of his lungs, all make Wonwoo’s body feel like it’s on fire.

 

He feels Mingyu’s hands move back up to his waist, under his shirt and they really need to stop now. Mingyu smiles into the kiss, stealing Wonwoo’s gasp from his lungs when his hand drags against Wonwoo's stomach, fingers hooking at his jeans waistband. It takes a lot of willpower on Wonwoo’s side but he manages to pull away. Mingyu stares up at him with that same look in his eyes he gets after they kiss. His expression soft, eyes practically sparkling and Wonwoo can see everything Mingyu feels for him. This look makes him want to cry and maybe scream Mingyu's name at the top of his lungs just so the moon also knows how much Wonwoo's affected by him.

 

He leans back down, pressing a final quick peck to Mingyu’s lips and then a longer kiss to each of his cheeks and one just under his jaw and it makes his stomach flip hearing Mingyu let out breathy laughs, he can tell Mingyu's calmed down, his thumbs start tracing circles on Wonwoo’s hips, smile growing at the feather like kisses he’s being pampered with.

 

Mingyu wants to thank Wonwoo, but he keeps quiet, too tired to say anything. Wonwoo’s soft lips press a final kiss to Mingyu’s forehead before he’s lifting himself off of Mingyu, he falls onto his back next to Mingyu. The bed is just as uncomfortable as it was sitting down on.

 

It feels like he should say something but he can’t find the words. He feels Mingyu’s fingers touch his wrist, sliding down his hand before interlocking their fingers and it’s nice, just staring up at the ceiling of this shitty motel room with bird cup lady talking in the background about insect repellent.

 

“I was terrified today.”

 

Mingyu’s voice is hushed. Wonwoo squeezes his hand, a car passes by outside, it’s brakes screeching. He listens to Mingyu let out a shaky breath. He wants to say something but he feels Mingyu just needs to let this out without him saying anything.  

 

“All I could think about, was getting back to you and running away.”

 

His words make Wonwoo’s chest tighten. He can tell Mingyu’s crying again. Wonwoo shifts to his side, scooting up so that Mingyu can bury his face into Wonwoo’s chest and that’s what he does. Mingyu’s hands pull at Wonwoo’s shirt, tears soaking into the already damp fabric and he doesn’t fight them back. They fall faster when Wonwoo’s arm is around his shoulders, hugging Mingyu close and he keeps kissing the top of Mingyu’s head, his own tears building up in his eyes making his vision blurry and Mingyu keeps crying until his exhaustion takes him away.

 

Wonwoo keeps his chin on top of Mingyu’s head, his hair smells like rain and their shampoo and it’s calming to him, reminding him of their home because at the moment, that dorm room and Mingyu are his home. His arm is trapped under the pillows, other gripping at Mingyu’s hood. He can feel Mingyu’s back move, his quiet sleeping breaths tickling Wonwoo’s chest, his hands still tangled in Wonwoo’s shirt.

 

He can feel his own tiredness creeping up on him. Wonwoo closes his eyes, he leaves the T.V on, mainly because there isn’t a remote and Wonwoo’s too sleepy to get up. The bedside lamps are on and so is the bathroom light and Wonwoo doesn’t mind even though he has trouble sleeping unless it’s completely dark. It feels safe having the lights on.

 

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Mingyu wakes up to screaming that isn’t his own from the nightmare he had, but from Wonwoo. He can’t feel anyone next to him, the room’s dark except for bathroom light. Mingyu gets out of bed, tripping over his own feet, He groans, but doesn’t care about the pain, not when Wonwoo’s laying on the floor in front of him.

 

His hands are covering his face, knees up to his chest and Mingyu can see how hard he’s breathing, his breaths coming out quick and choked like his sobs and Mingyu’s scared and it feels like his whole body is vibrating. Wonwoo keeps mumbling something as Mingyu gets closer, his hands hesitate before grabbing Wonwoo’s wrists, attempting to uncover his face.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

Wonwoo yells out, pulling his hands back fast, making Mingyu pull back immediately. His back pressing against the bed, he doesn’t know what to do. Wonwoo won’t uncover his face, he won’t stop shaking and Mingyu’s really afraid right now. He needs to know Wonwoo’s okay so he leans over him again, hand going for Wonwoo’s wrist.

 

“Don’t touch him!”

 

The door hits the wall hard when Junhui opens it, and then Junhui’s next to him, Mingyu falls back, moving his body fast out of the way. Junhui’s face is red, tears streaming down his cheeks. He watches them, frozen as Junhui slips his arms under Wonwoo’s back, pulling him up. He watches Junhui cradle Wonwoo’s head in his arm and he begins to cry as Junhui pushes back some of Wonwoo’s hair and Mingyu sits back feeling like he isn’t in the same plane of existence when Wonwoo lets Junhui pull his hands away from his face, Wonwoo’s shaking hands dig into Junhui’s shoulders.  

 

“Make it stop-please make it stop..”

 

Wonwoo’s awake, Mingyu could’ve figured that out if he would have spoken to Wonwoo instead of just grabbing him and he feels guilty, watching Wonwoo shake in Junhui’s arms, tears streaming down his face and the amount of broken in his voice is too much for Mingyu to hear. Junhui stares back at Wonwoo, and Mingyu can’t tell what he’s thinking until he pushes back some of Wonwoo’s hair again, face cupping Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

“Go to sleep.”  

 

On Junhui’s command, Wonwoo falls limp in his arms, having passed out and it feels like for the first time since he’s woken up, Mingyu can breathe.

 

“Put him on the bed.”

 

Junhui lowers Wonwoo back down, he slips his arm out from under Wonwoo’s back and stands up. Mingyu watches him turn away from them, wiping at his face and Mingyu nods, making his way over to Wonwoo. He kneels, sliding one arm under Wonwoo’s lower back and the other under his thighs. Mingyu stands, carrying Wonwoo and it feels weird carrying him when he’s limp like a corpse.  Mingyu sets him back down on the bed. He glances at the empty bag on the bedside table and then back to where Wonwoo was. The bottle of water is pushed up against the dresser, a piece of wet paper rolled up in it.

 

Mingyu sits down on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall wondering why Wonwoo used the spell. He didn’t say anything-didn’t even look at it after he set it down on the table so why? Was it because Mingyu fell asleep? Wonwoo was left alone with his thoughts and Mingyu was asleep. Why the fuck was he sleeping with everything that happened?

 

He turns his body, looking down at Wonwoo’s tear stained face. It feels like a nightmare, like he didn’t actually get up and this is just some prank from Junhui again. Mingyu wipes away some of the tears on Wonwoo’s face, feeling how real he is-how cold his skin is and Mingyu has a sinking feeling in his gut because he is awake. Wonwoo gave himself his memories back and Mingyu’s awake.

 

Junhui’s done composing himself. Mingyu can feel his eyes on him but he ignores them. Choosing to stare at the empty bag.

 

“I didn’t think he’d actually do it-or that it would work.”

 

Mingyu frowns at Junhui’s voice, wondering why he’s even speaking now.

 

“What’s happening to him?”

 

Mingyu’s hands are still shaking, he clasps them together, but starts shaking his legs.

 

“Side effects from the spell I guess..this one’s different from the one I always get.  The memories came back faster.”

 

Junhui’s voice is monotone, like he’s reading out of a textbook. Mingyu hears Junhui lean against the door. Junhui said the memories were so bad Wonwoo would beg him to take them back. Mingyu knows Wonwoo only acted as if not remembering his parents wasn’t a big deal or he just didn’t want to think about them but now that he knows Junhui’s purposefully taken away his memories, of course he’d go ahead and take the first chance he can to get them back. But Mingyu really wishes he didn’t do this. Mingyu wanted to make sure Wonwoo was ready, ready for things Mingyu didn't even think about how to help prepare him. So much had happened and it’s because he had to expose Junhui right away.

 

Maybe it was the right thing to do, maybe it wasn’t Mingyu’s place. He doesn’t know how to feel about it, but what’s done is done and now he has to live with the consequences. Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo, barely able to make out his face from the shadow Mingyu’s body is casting over him. He has a really bad feeling in his gut, he can’t even begin to imagine what kind of pain Wonwoo’s experiencing right now.

 

“He didn’t tell me anything until we were around fourteen, I think. About his parents, what they would do to him.”

 

Junhui’s voice sounds tired from behind them. He had a feeling back at the parking garage that Wonwoo came from an abusive home but he didn’t think too long on it-too preoccupied with anger. It’s not like he doesn’t want to hear this-he doesn't but he knows he has to if he's going to keep wanting to be with Wonwoo. It's just that Mingyu isn’t sure he can handle hearing about it.

 

“Did you notice before he told you?”

 

He looks back down at Wonwoo, hand pushing back some of his hair. Mingyu stands up slow, legs only able to carry him so far before he has to sit down on the floor, back pressing against the front of the bed.

 

“I’m not blind-obviously I’d see bruises that hadn’t been there the day before. How he’d always apologize for shit that wasn’t even remotely his fault…” Junhui rubs the back of his neck, Mingyu stares at his unchanging face. “He used to miss a lot of school, claimed it was doctor appointments and teachers bought it because Wonwoo was small and weak looking and always wore sweaters that hung over his body so you’d only be able to assume he was cold all the time instead of hiding bruises.”

 

He stares at Mingyu then.

 

“I didn't say anything because I didn't know how he'd react to me knowing so, I waited for him to tell me.”

 

Junhui’s gets a text then, the notification sound making Mingyu flinch and he quickly looks back at Wonwoo, scared he’s going to wake up and start screaming again. His stomach hurts, the knots having returned.  

 

“That sounds fake.”

 

He mumbles after seeing Wonwoo still asleep. Not about Wonwoo but Junhui actually waiting for Wonwoo to say something first. His head pushes back against the mattress. Junhui laughs under his breath, finally moving from the door. He sits down in one of the chairs by the window.

 

“You're right, I confronted him immediately after I figured out what was happening to him.”

 

Something feels wrong about hearing this from Junhui instead of Wonwoo but Mingyu can’t say anything, eyes staring at one of the dresser drawers’ missing handles.

 

“...I used to  heal him when he’d be too hurt to get out of bed but, other than that, there wasn't much I could do. That was our routine for a couple of years.”

 

Regret is in Junhui’s voice and Mingyu can only nod once. Right. They were kids, what could he have done? Except Junhui wasn’t just a kid, he could’ve done something-hypnotized Wonwoo’s parents, the cops, someone to take Wonwoo away or something.

 

“I didn’t know how to control or do anything powerful back when I first learned about his home life. I was basically a human that had to drink blood.”

 

Mingyu can’t tell if Junhui just read his mind or not. He looks up at Junhui, seeing him stare at Wonwoo, he’s hunched over, arms on his thighs, picking at his nails.

 

“He really hasn’t changed much, same face and voice, same skinny frame. Really, the only thing that’s different is if you were to hit him now, nothing would happen.” Junhui meets Mingyu's gaze, face unreadable. “I bet if you’d had met him then, you’d be just as in love as you are now.”

 

It’s a reflex for Mingyu to open his mouth and deny that he loves Wonwoo but the knowing look on Junhui’s face stops him from speaking. Mingyu stares ahead at the dresser. He brings his knees to his chest, his hoodie’s still cold and damp from the rain, he lets his arms fall between his legs.

 

“Where did you two even meet?”

 

Mingyu looks over to Junhui, he’s sitting back now, hand tracing the edge of the wooden table next to him.

 

“High school.”

 

Mingyu frowns hearing Junhui’s answer.

 

“You went to a human high school?”

 

Junhui sends an annoyed look at him before looking back down at the table.

 

“I go to a human college. Why wouldn’t I have gone to a human high school..?”

 

He lets his hand fall, sighing. Mingyu looks away, glancing at the bathroom light's reflection in the T.V.

 

“There wasn’t a vampire school you could’ve gone to instead..?”

 

Mingyu means to take a jab at him. Tone laced with underlying anger at Junhui, honestly thinking that the two wouldn’t have met if it weren’t for Junhui.

 

“There was, but that was at night and boring. Human school’s easy, I just went to mess around-forgive me for wanting to have some fun.”

 

Junhui opens the drawer on the table, pulling out a bible. Mingyu watches him flip through it’s pages before tossing it back into the drawer.

 

“Yeah well, forgive me for not giving a shit about a vampire’s need for fun.”

 

He runs his hands down his face. Still feeling disgusting but he can’t be bothered to get up to do something about it. Junhui’s silent for awhile, the only sound being the air conditioner starting up, it sounds like a monster.

 

“I didn’t know she’d do something like that-”

 

Mingyu looks at Junhui, hands forming into fists.

 

“Don’t.”

 

He cuts Junhui off, not wanting to remember or hear what he has to say about it. Junhui shuts up surprisingly. He nods once, understanding Mingyu’s reluctance.  The air feels heavy, both of them emotionally exhausted-Junhui especially.

 

 

“Wonwoo was always in the school library. I thought he was some top student always studying or something. Turns out he was just some quiet kid that didn't have any friends and cried while reading romance novels.”

 

Mingyu lets his shoulders relax, nodding at this information about Wonwoo. He tries not to let the tone of Junhui’s voice get to him. He knows Junhui cares deeply for Wonwoo but he fucked up and Mingyu with his empathetic ass, won’t feel sorry for everyone who wears a sad face in front of him.

 

“Why did you have to talk to him?”

 

He blurts out, more blame in his voice and Mingyu really can’t help it. He knows he’s hurting Junhui but he can’t stop.

 

“What makes you think I did?”

 

Junhui fires back and Mingyu gives him an accusing look. As if Wonwoo would go up to Junhui, the king of extroverts, first. Mingyu watches Junhui move the curtain a bit, peeking outside to see that it’s indeed still raining.

 

“Wonwoo spoke to me first.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t believe it. He shakes his head, scratching at his cheek.

 

“You probably made it unavoidable.”

 

This Junhui smiles at and Mingyu has to look away.

 

“Yeah..I kept sitting in his favorite spot in the library-and then I started to spend lunch with him in some language teacher’s classroom.”

 

Junhui looks proud and Mingyu can’t feel disgust for Junhui, only for himself because of how he used to think those kids that didn’t eat in the lunchroom were weird. He never had to eat alone, or feel alone and because he was a foolish kid he thought that made him somehow better than the kids that did do that and it didn’t. Mingyu’s hands have been touching this carpet too long, he lifts them up, hugging his knees.

 

“What happened that night?”

 

He has to ask, has to get a definite answer that isn’t vague or full of bullshit like most of the things Junhui’s told him before.

 

“When I turned him..? Didn't we already have this conversation?”

 

Junhui asks confused and Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“You left your home-killed your frenemies and then you showed up at Wonwoo’s window, why?”

 

He spits out and glances at Junhui, his arms are crossed in front of his chest.

 

“Wow, the worst night of my life being told with such a short summary. If I had the energy I’d be offended but alright.”

 

Junhui’s voice was louder and Mingyu strains to look behind himself and see if Wonwoo woke up. His body lays exactly as it did before, chest moving slow, Mingyu looks back to the dresser.

 

“I didn't have anywhere else to go, he was the only person I could trust that had a mind of their own..and I was scared. Wonwoo was like a second home to me, so I went home.”

 

He mumbles the last part and Mingyu doesn’t like the feeling that washes over him hearing Junhui say something as meaningful as that.

 

“You knew what you were doing, right?”

 

That’s what Mother had implied. He gets a bad taste in his mouth just thinking of her. Junhui stands, readjusting his shirt.

 

“Actually no, I didn't. Again, I was sixteen, it was the first time I fed from him too...not that it excuses what I did but, turning him wasn't exactly on my agenda that night.”

 

He goes back to standing by the entrance, casually leaning against the door.

 

“I didn't know when I was supposed to stop, so when I finally did and saw that he was dead, I panicked and turned him.”

 

Mingyu wants to laugh at Junhui’s casual tone.

 

“Just like that?”

 

He glances back at Junhui who’s staring at him, he fakes a quick smile at Mingyu before pushing himself off of the door.

 

“Tell me something all mighty Mingyu, if you accidentally killed your best friend and had the power to bring them back, would you?”

 

Junhui takes a few steps towards Mingyu, making the younger sit up. Junhui stops then, suddenly sitting back down in the chair as if he didn’t just look like he was about to hit Mingyu.

 

“I had to wait a few hours before he woke up, and when he did, he just...looked all around him. He didn't get upset or really show any emotion at all-for a second I thought he didn’t remember what happened and I started to freak out-I had no idea if I did it right.. thought I messed up somehow but he was fine the more I talked to him.”

 

Mingyu watches Junhui glance back at Wonwoo, his eyes linger on him before they’re glancing up at the wall clock. Mingyu doesn’t look away when Junhui meets his gaze.

 

“I could’ve left him then, I was too young and I wanted to run away, but I stopped myself from doing so.”

 

That moment must have been when Junhui realized he could take Wonwoo away from his home. Mingyu lets his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“You took your mistake as an opportunity.”

 

Mingyu grimaces at his choice of words-seriously hating Wonwoo being referred to as a mistake, but that’s exactly what Junhui did. He hears the elder hum.

 

“You sure your name isn't Sherlock?”

 

Junhui laughs at his own lame joke. Mingyu gives him a look, making Junhui’s expression fall a bit.  

 

“By then I was able to do more than when we were fourteen. I was able to take away his bad memories. Even added in a few good ones so he’d think he came from a loving family and if he didn't want to kill them all, he’d have to leave them.”

 

There’s a guilty tone to Junhui’s voice and it almost has Mingyu fooled into giving him sympathy. He clears his throat.

 

“That really worked?”

 

He asks, still not able to grasp the whole powers thing. Junhui shrugs, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Kind of, he’s quite stubborn if you haven't noticed. He didn't want to leave, started talking nonsense about feeding on rabbits to survive.”

 

Mingyu gets a quick image of Wonwoo holding a dead rabbit in his hands and it makes Mingyu feel even more nauseous.

 

“.. so what did you do?”

 

Mingyu takes a deep breath, needing to stop himself from thinking more on that image. He frowns, looking up at Junhui.

 

“Killed a rabbit.”

 

Junhui deadpans. Mingyu feels himself smirk. Junhui leans back in the chair.

 

“We can't live off of animal blood-not only does it taste awful but it doesn't do anything for us, it has to be human.”

 

Junhui states, his eyes unfocused as they stare at the carpet.

 

“He learned his lesson and gave up. We were two cities over before sunrise.”

 

Mingyu nods to the information, he stands up, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Why did you have to run..how did anyone from your world find out?”

 

He doesn’t miss the confused look on Junhui’s face when he says world, as if they aren’t on the same planet. They aren’t but, Mingyu doesn’t want to start that argument. Junhui stands up again, he walks over to the bed and Mingyu immediately tenses his body, feeling Junhui sit down behind him.

 

“Word travels fast in our world, Mingyu.” His voice is barely above a whisper, low and it makes Mingyu afraid to look at him. “We left town but there are vampires everywhere and I wasn’t exactly a nobody, so they found out the next day.”

 

Mingyu glances at Junhui’s reflection in the T.V, he’s staring out the closed curtained window. He looks down at his feet, his left shoe’s untied.

 

“Wonwoo said he had a grave back home.”

 

He looks back up, catching Junhui’s nod. He turns his head a little, unable to look at Junhui still.

 

“You both ran away and it was clear he ran away, right? You didn't fake his death did you?”

 

Mingyu brings his leg up, if he did this at home his mom would smack the back of his head for letting his dirty shoes touch the sheets but he’s sure these sheets have dealt with worse.

 

“I didn't.”

 

Junhui states bitterly. Mingyu finishes tying his shoe, letting his leg fall back down. He slumps a little, shaking his head.

 

“..someone did?”

 

Mingyu can’t believe it. This shit happens in movies-there’s no way Wonwoo’s parents could have gotten away with something as ridiculous as that.

 

“ His father had money, his mother her charm. It wasn't hard for the police to turn a blind eye when some poorly written suicide note was found indicating Wonwoo had ran away to off himself in some forest, his body never to be found.”

 

Junhui says in an overly dramatic tone, probably mimicking what the local news had written about Wonwoo.

 

“His parents image doesn't get ruined, they gain more sympathy and then move on with their lives, forever being known as that nice quiet family who had such a tragic event happen to them but have remained strong. Inspirational really."

 

Mingyu stands up, walking over to the window.

 

“Sounds like a Lifetime movie.”

 

He pushes back the curtains, they make a horrible screeching sound so Mingyu drops his hand.

 

“Whatever that is, sure.”

 

Junhui mumbles from behind him. Mingyu turns around, ready to educate Junhui on human television.

 

“They're-nevermind, so all these years, you've kept stealing away his memories for your own convenience?”

 

He lets the conversation drop, switching back to the more important things. Junhui stands up, glaring at him.

 

“I didn't mea-forget it.” He turns around, looking back at the clock again before sighing. “Look, I'm not going to do it again. It’s late, we need to get back to school.”

 

Mingyu presses his lips in a tight line, nodding. His eyes fall to Wonwoo then, wondering how they’re going to get him back to school.

 

“I’ll go get a cab, meet me outside in five.”

 

Junhui doesn’t give him a chance to ask how he’s supposed to do that, brushing past Mingyu’s shoulder on his way out. The door shuts and Mingyu’s left staring at Wonwoo.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Carrying Wonwoo down a small flight of stairs? Easy. Having to force Wonwoo’s limp body to sit up so Mingyu can piggy back him out of the room? Not a fun time. Mingyu tries not to focus on the dead weight on his back, Wonwoo’s arms are barely hanging over Mingyu’s shoulders, he has to keep readjusting his hold on Wonwoo’s thighs, leaning over so Wonwoo doesn’t just fall off.

 

To anyone else, Wonwoo must look like he’s shitfaced, but to Mingyu it feels like he’s carrying a corpse, Wonwoo’s skin is so cold. Junhui said five minutes and Mingyu’s positive that it took him twenty just to get outside, but Junhui is nowhere to be seen. Wonwoo’s breath is fanning against Mingyu’s neck, reassuring him that Wonwoo’s still alive. It’s warm out, but the air is still thick with post rain smells.

 

The parking lot’s nearly empty, there’s a large red van parked to the right, trash lining the front dashboard. It looks like the same van Hoshi’s older sister let them borrow for spring break back in freshman year. It was a heavily planned road trip that ended after two days when said van broke down in the middle of _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ territory. Mingyu takes comfort in the memory, even though it was kind of a shitty time, it doesn’t seem that bad compared to his life now.

 

A car’s tires hit a huge puddle and Mingyu looks up to see a taxi pulling up in front of the motel’s office. Mingyu readjusts his hold on Wonwoo again before heading towards it. Junhui gets out of the backseat, he walks behind the car, opening the door on Mingyu’s side.

 

“You’d think in a big city during bar closing time there’d be taxi’s everywhere but no. It would’ve been faster using lyft or something.”  

 

Junhui lets out a frustrated sigh. Mingyu can’t talk-he’s trying to figure out how they’re going to do this.

 

“Get back in the car, make sure he doesn’t hit his head.”

 

He manages to get out, Junhui mumbles some kind of complaint-probably irritated from having gotten out for nothing. Mingyu is slow to kneel down on to the ground, his knees getting soaked from the wet pavement. He leans forward, allowing Wonwoo to crush his back until he hears Junhui get into the car, the door slamming shut.

 

“Okay...let him go-”

 

Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo’s legs hearing Junhui’s voice. He leans back, and feels Wonwoo’s body fall off of his. Junhui lets out a painful groan and Mingyu stands a bit, turning around to see most of Wonwoo’s body had landed in the taxi on top of Junhui.

 

“On three-jesus Mingyu this isn’t a time for trust falls.”

 

Junhui pushes Wonwoo back up, arms pulling at his waist to get him into a sitting position and Mingyu clenches his jaw, standing up all the way, he pushes in Wonwoo’s legs gently and then gets into the taxi.

 

“I don’t need your sass right now.”

 

He grumbles, glancing at the driver whose head never once turned back to see what was happening.

 

“Whatever, my sass is endearing.”

 

Mingyu’s had enough, he’s tired, his nerves are haywire, he feels sick and Wonwoo’s even worse. He starting to get annoyed just by Junhui’s breathing. The two are silent and the only sound is the radio, the driver’s thumbs are tapping against the steering wheel in time with the drums on this song Mingyu can’t make out what it is but he knows it. Mingyu closes his door and the driver finally glances back at them before pulling out of this parking lot.

 

He looks over at Wonwoo, his heads fallen back against the seat, Junhui’s arms are still around his waist until they slip away and Mingyu looks at Junhui whose eyes are already on him. Mingyu can’t tell what kind of look is on Junhui’s face as he places a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, shoving him lightly into Mingyu, his body leaning fast on Mingyu making him put an arm around Wonwoo, his head falling onto Mingyu’s shoulder. Junhui looks out his window, having decided Wonwoo isn't going anywhere.

 

They ride in silence. Mingyu can’t sleep even if he wants too. It can’t be past four in the morning, the sky a dark shade of blue, the street lights are still on. Mingyu’s able to start recognizing some of the buildings they passed by on the way here, the city looks nice but Mingyu never wants to come back here ever again.

 

 

 

“You'll have to be there for him, after he wakes up he won't want anything to do with me.”

 

Junhui waits until they’re slowing down for a stoplight to speak. For some reason there’s traffic at this time. Mingyu nods, he can feel Junhui’s eyes burning into his face so he turns to look at him.

 

“I will-”

 

Wonwoo lifts his head then, making Mingyu jump. Wonwoo stares ahead of them, eyes wide, frantically looking around the dark taxi.

 

Mingyu doesn't know what to say, he can't get any words out, hearing Wonwoo's breathing escalate, his face shining from the street lights hitting his tear stained face and how is he already crying again? Wonwoo's crawling over him, hands  at the door handle before it registers in Mingyu's mind what he is doing. The door swings open and the driver barely has any time to step on the brakes avoiding hitting the car in front of them before Wonwoo is out of the taxi. Mingyu's mouth parts open, attempting to callout to Wonwoo but he's already disappeared into the darkened streets.

 

“You three track stars..?”

 

They hear the driver’s croaky voice ask as Junhui leans past Mingyu, hand having trouble pulling the door handle but he manages to close it no thanks to Mingyu.

 

“Don't worry, he's going back to your room.”

 

He hears Junhui tell him, but Mingyu can't respond. Wonwoo left them so easily and Mingyu’s mind could barely follow what was happening until it was too late. He can't even go after Wonwoo so he has no other choice but to stay with Junhui.

 

“He’ll be fine, Mingyu.”

 

Junhui’s hand is awkwardly on Mingyu’s shoulder, squeezing it once before returning to his lap and Mingyu knows Junhui can feel what Wonwoo feels and can sense or track his location or whatever but, Mingyu can’t trust his words.

 

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

The rest of the ride back was silent, except for the occasional comment from the driver as he listened to his radio talk show. It’s light out when they get back to school, the sky cloudy and air still smelling of rain and Mingyu all but jumps out of the taxi when they enter the school parking lot. They are early bird students out already, he runs past the zombies, almost tripping on the uneven courtyard. He picks up the pace when he sees his dormitory. His ankle gives out, sending him stumbling up the front steps. His hands scrape against the concrete, Mingyu gets back up, breathing hard as he limps towards the front doors.

 

His hands sting when they touch the door handle. Mingyu shifts his weight, his ankle feels like it’s been sprained and he knows if he doesn’t get ice on it now it’ll just keep swelling up but he doesn’t care. Mingyu forces himself to move his foot up and down, circling his ankle and he bites down on his lip drawing blood. It hurts but he puts weight on it, opening the doors.

 

Mingyu’s never hated living on the second floor-until today. He has to slow down going up the flight of stairs and they really have never been an issue for him, he doesn’t even think while going up or down them. His hands grip at the rail. When his shoes hit the linoleum covered floors, it echos and  points out Mingyu’s uneven steps. Everything hurts more when he makes it to the top and all he has to do now is turn a corner and he’s at their door, back with Wonwoo and that gives him the extra strength to start walking again.

 

Sweat covers his forehead, hoodie clinging to his back and Mingyu’s legs feel like jelly as he stands in front of their door. Without much more though he opens it and it’s empty. Wonwoo’s not in his or Mingyu’s bed, the bathroom door is open and Mingyu looks around the room one more time for any signs of Wonwoo having comeback but there aren’t any so he closes the door.

 

He doesn’t know what else to do so it leaves him one option. Find Junhui.

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Mingyu has never been to Junhui’s dorm. He only knows where it is from overhearing Wooshin complain about Junhui because of his friend who’s Junhui’s roommate, always getting sexiled and complaining to Wooshin. Mingyu was in the room studying with Woozi  when Wooshin was complaining and in the midst of his complaints, Wooshin didn’t say where the dorm room was until after Mingyu asked him.

 

Even though he knows what dormitory and which room Junhui’s in, he still isn’t sure he has the right one as he raises his fist to knock. It takes only a few seconds for the door to open but Mingyu can’t help but feel like it took minutes. It isn’t Junhui who opens the door and for a second Mingyu thinks he has the wrong room. A lanky, dark haired boy around his height, stares back at him and then sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, his hair messy like he just woke up. Judging from the baseball tee and pajama bottoms, he did.  He opens the door wider and Mingyu takes a hesitant step into the room and sees Junhui at his desk-barely recognizing him with his glasses on and why would a vampire need glasses?

The boy who answered the door-Junhui’s roommate he figures, goes to his bed, picks up his pillow and walks past Mingyu. He wants to tell him this isn’t what it looks like but maybe it’s best for this stranger to think that. Mingyu steps into the room, shutting the door behind him and he stares at Junhui, watching him sit at his desk, a textbook open and Mingyu can’t believe Junhui can do homework at a time like this.

 

“You said he was in our room-he wasn’t, why did you lie?”

 

He tries to keep his emotions in check, Junhui glances up at him. He closes his book, pushing up his glasses.

 

“I didn’t lie, he’s in your room.”

 

Mingyu will start to cry any second now if Junhui keeps this up. Junhui blinks at him and Mingyu clenches his hands into fists, Junhui’s eyes glance down before looking past Mingyu.

 

“I have to know if he’s safe...please, Junhui.”

 

His voice comes out choked. He wants to scream in Junhui’s unbothered face.

 

“Like I said, he is in your room.”

 

Junhui repeats it one more time in the usual obvious tone he always has with everything he says to Mingyu. But this doesn’t make sense, Mingyu was just there, Wonwoo wasn’t, the dust had not even been disturbed until Mingyu walked in. His hands form into fists, wanting to beat the shit out of Junhui for playing games with him.

 

“That's not true-”

 

“Under his bed, Mingyu... It’s where he used to hide back then.”

 

Junhui takes off his glasses, tossing them onto his desk and Mingyu nearly chokes on his breath. Throat feeling tight as he goes to leave Junhui's room.

 

“M-Mingyu.”

 

His hand pauses just above the doorknob. Mingyu turns to face Junhui who's standing up now. He watches Junhui walk over to his bed, bending down to pull out a suitcase. He quickly opens it, hands searching around until he finds the small object. Junhui stands, taking a step towards Mingyu.

 

“This is Wonwoo's, I don't know if these are still his favorite songs or not but..give this to him? When he's feeling up to it-or you can just leave it on his desk..”

 

He hands Mingyu a mp3 player and Mingyu can't help but take a second to widen his eyes at the old piece of technology. Mingyu stuffs the mp3 player in his pocket, not bothering to meet Junhui's eyes.

 

“No matter how frustrating or stubborn he is, try not to get mad...and no matter what, do not raise your voice at him...just give him a few days to start talking and he’ll...”

 

Junhui trails off, Mingyu can tell he was going to say ‘okay’ or some other word indicating Wonwoo will return to normal-but that normal was fake, it was just how he was having to deal with everything Junhui took away from him.

 

 

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

“Wonwoo..?”

 

Mingyu closes their door. He stands still, palms pressing flat against the door behind him. He has to take a few deep breaths to regulate his heartbeat again, he listens to the white noise, Wonwoo's clock ticking, the wind outside making the tree in front of their window move it's branches, creating weird shadows along their ceiling. His eyes land on Wonwoo's bed, gaze falling to the floor, landing in the space under Wonwoo's bed. He can't see if Wonwoo is under it, but Mingyu can tell he isn't alone, that and he can hear the sound of Wonwoo's breathing.

 

It's slow, louder breaths that sound like his nose is stuffed. He's asleep. Mingyu brings his hands up to his eyes, rubbing at them harshly. He let's his arms drop, blinking away the blurriness. He doesn't want to see what Wonwoo looks like, he isn't even sure if Wonwoo would want him to be here but he can't leave him. Mingyu wouldn't be able to make it five feet out their door without all his instincts screaming at him to get back in their room.

 

He takes slow steps over to Wonwoo’s desk, taking the mp3 player out of his pocket and setting it down. Everything is as he left it, Wonwoo’s desk is cluttered with a few books stacked on one another, the box containing his new lamp still sitting on his desk chair, his drawers open, cleared out. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo’s bed, his suitcase open on top of his sheets, clothes strewn about on his bed.

 

Mingyu looks over to his oddly untouched bed, his sheets are where they were and Mingyu can tell they haven’t been moved because he makes his bed a certain way. There’s a neon pink sticky note on his pillow. He takes quiet steps, reaching for it.

 

_‘just kidding’_

 

It’s Woozi’s handwriting and the cartoon face sticking it’s tongue out at Mingyu makes him smile. He puts the sticky note on his bedside table, it’s a short lived smile but it makes him feel brave enough to carefully walk over to Wonwoo’s bed. He sits down on the ground, back pressing against the frame of the bed. His head slumps forward, shoulders feeling heavy and his ankle is killing him. The ground feels cold against his legs, he brings his knees up, hugging them to his chest and he closes his eyes, just for a little bit.

 

 

Their room is still dark when Mingyu comes to, their blinds have been closed but it’s daytime-he thinks. It’s thundering out, but he can’t focus on that, not when Wonwoo is sitting beside him. His head is resting on Mingyu’s shoulder and Mingyu is wide awake, body stiff. He’s afraid to look down at Wonwoo, afraid to see what the face of the boy he loves looks like from crying himself to sleep.

 

He’s angry too, angry at himself and at Junhui and especially at Wonwoo’s parents even though he’s never met them. He never wants to, afraid for what he would do to them if he did-he’d do whatever it takes to hurt them as much as they hurt Wonwoo. He’s angry at the fact that there isn’t anything they actually can do, because in Wonwoo’s parent’s eyes, Wonwoo is dead and has been for years. Mingyu never wants them to know Wonwoo is alive, they don’t deserve to know.

 

Wonwoo shifts his head, face pressing against Mingyu’s shoulder in what feels like a nuzzle, goosebumps cover his entire body. Mingyu stares ahead, lowering his legs down flat on the ground in front of them, his shoes now under his own bed.

 

“..you awake?”

 

He asks Wonwoo, voice small. The elder fully nuzzles his faces into the crook of Mingyu’s neck and he wants to laugh at how ticklish Wonwoo’s hair is against his face but he can’t find the energy.

 

“Mhm..”

Wonwoo doesn’t say any actual words after that and all Mingyu wants to do is hug him but he can’t move.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

He barely makes out, Wonwoo retreats immediately at the question, sitting up next to Mingyu. It’s the first time Mingyu is able to look at Wonwoo’s face despite the lack of proper lighting, he can make out Wonwoo’s expression-well, lack thereof.

 

“I'm not.”

 

 

**_#_ **

 

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo look away from him. He stares at Mingyu’s bed frame. He’s silent for a while and Mingyu’s tempted to hold his hand but he’s afraid Wonwoo will flinch away from his touch.

 

“That scar on my back...I remember how I got it.”

 

Wonwoo says after a while, voice flat and his expression blank as he continues to stare ahead of them. Mingyu, hesitant to sit up straight incase he startles Wonwoo, remains sitting on their uncomfortable floor, his hands going numb from pressing into the carpet.

 

“ Wonwoo, you don't have to tell me.”

 

He meant to say ‘please don’t tell me’. Mingyu’s stomach hurts, a heavy feeling of dread coming over him. Wonwoo doesn’t move, his face doesn’t change as if he didn’t even hear Mingyu.

 

“I accidentally broke a plate while washing dishes. My mom got upset, now see, normally she’d hit my face but, her friends were coming over that day...couldn't risk them seeing her beaten child right?” He smiles to himself and Mingyu sucks in a breath, tears stinging his eyes. Wonwoo turns to look at him then. “You know what she did instead..?”

 

Tears falls down his face yet he still smiles, Mingyu shakes his head no.

 

“Wonwoo-”

 

His voice breaks, Wonwoo sits up more.

 

“She bent me over the sink, lifted my shirt up. I was never really strong so I couldn't overpower her even though she was way smaller than me.” He lets out a shaky laugh, running a hand through his hair, “She took a broken piece of the plate and dug it into my skin but, one scratch wasn't enough so, she kept doing it over and over again.”

 

Wonwoo’s lips form a straight line, he wipes at his face, looking down at his hands.

 

“I remembered our doorbell being louder than my muffled screaming. After a while, she lowered my shirt back down,  told me to clean up the mess I had made as she walked quickly towards our front door.”

 

Mingyu can’t stop crying, it hurts to breathe. He wants to reach out to Wonwoo, hug him, tell him it’ll be okay but what good would that do?

 

“Did you-did anyone try to help you..? The school you went to...did none of the teachers see-”

 

It’s not a good question, and Mingyu already knows the answer before Wonwoo meets his gaze again.

 

“No.”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, pulling his sleeves over his hands to wipe at his face some more. He slumps back down, shifting so he’s mimicking Mingyu’s position.

 

“I wasn't the best student but I never failed a class and I...was really quiet, didn't draw attention to myself and was never in trouble.”

 

Mingyu can’t look away from him. Wonwoo’s hand is back at his mouth, tracing over his bottom lip and this is a habit Mingyu’s never seen before this week.

 

“They ignored me more than the actual beatings… those didn’t start until middle school I think. I was hit in the face mostly on weekends and breaks...If I did something they didn’t like on a weekday, i’d get hit but not as much so I was able to hide the bruises if I needed too.”

 

Mingyu lets his knees fall, hugging his stomach. He bites at his bottom lip, tongue running over the fresh blood from his already raw lip. Wonwoo sighs tiredly, sounding like he’s given up on feeling upset.

 

“Never understood that-about my parents... their need for keeping a good image, It's not like we were famous.”

 

He mumbles, clearly irritated and Mingyu frowns, not understanding it either, why hurt your kid at home and then act like you love them in public? Wonwoo clears his throat, hugging his knees.

 

“You know..my brother's not that much younger than me, he’ll start college soon if he decides to go.” Wonwoo sounds confident and Mingyu’s caught off guard by the calmness in his voice. “They loved him, not once was he hit and I'm glad..but that was when I was still with them, I have no idea if he’s okay now.”

 

Mingyu almost forgot about Wonwoo’s brother, he hadn’t even bothered to think about that kid.

 

“Did you want to find out? We could..we could talk with Junhui-maybe go see him?”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s lips quirk up, as if he were going to smirk before he loses it, face going back to having no expression.

 

“He thinks I’m dead. Even if we somehow track him down and go, I don’t think I’d be able to watch him from afar.”

 

Wonwoo drops his hands, playing with his shoelaces. Mingyu nods, looking at his lap. He slumps down against Wonwoo’s bed frame.

 

“Right, sorry-that wasn’t a good suggestion.”

 

He mumbles and feels Wonwoo’s eyes on him.

 

“No it’s fine-I’m fine.”

 

Wonwoo reassures him and Mingyu can’t help but stare at him dumbfounded. He almost finds it funny how quick Wonwoo was to comfort him.

 

“You're not really fine, Wonwoo..”

 

He trails off, Wonwoo looks like he’s done talking about this.

 

 

 

**#**

 

 

Mingyu feels like shit, there really isn’t anything he can do for Wonwoo, except follow Junhui’s advice.

 

“Is there anything I can do..?”

 

He throws out and Wonwoo-who is without a doubt finished talking about this subject matter nods much to Mingyu’s surprise.

 

“Can I borrow your lap?”

 

Wonwoo appears more relaxed and Mingyu doesn’t register the question right away. He blinks at Wonwoo.

 

“I kind of need it so don't take it too far.”

 

He doesn’t know where that ‘humor’ came from with how he’s feeling. Neither does Wonwoo based on the stunned expression on his face.

 

“When did you become a middle aged man with three kids?”

 

Wonwoo tilts his head, looking at Mingyu with astonishment, as if he’s questioning why he likes someone who makes dad jokes.

 

Mingyu shrugs, quick to match Wonwoo’s mood. He nods then, to Wonwoo’s request and then Wonwoo is scooting down, lying on his side, his head now on Mingyu’s thigh. Mingyu doesn’t know what to do with his hands, afraid to touch Wonwoo without permission, so he lowers them to their floor.

 

“..will you play with my hair?”

 

Wonwoo asks, he lifts head, moving it so it’s laying across Mingyu’s thigh more. Mingyu nods, even though Wonwoo can’t see. He brings his hand up to Wonwoo’s head, fingers pushing back Wonwoo’s hair behind his ear.

 

“Enjoys being pet like a cat.”

 

Mingyu notes, making Wonwoo laugh.

 

“You trying to say having someone run their hands through your hair doesn't feel good?”

 

Wonwoo asks, body curling more in on itself as Mingyu twirls a strand of Wonwoo’s hair. He contemplates answering truthfully which would be yes, but he feels like hearing Wonwoo laugh more, as if nothing bad happened last night.

 

“Not sure, I don't usually let anyone touch my hair.”

 

Mingyu says, full of pride and he feels Wonwoo pinch lightly at his thigh, it tickles more than it hurts, he smiles down at him.

 

“You seem to have no issue doing it to others though.”

 

Wonwoo says, referring to the many times Mingyu has done this to him without needing to be asked. Wonwoo smooths over where he pinched, his hand feeling cold through Mingyu’s jeans. Mingyu hums.

 

“It's calming, I don't have to think while doing it, like bouncing my leg or petting a cat.”

 

He feels Wonwoo’s body relax more, making Mingyu feel like he’s able to breathe again.

 

“Whatever, you're too good at it for it to just be a mindless thing.”

Mingyu can see Wonwoo close his eyes and he smooths over Wonwoo’s hair, petting him.

 

“Hair is fun to play with, especially when it's soft like yours.”

 

He compliments Wonwoo and it’s true, Wonwoo’s hair is soft and he really likes it when Wonwoo lets it air dry because then he has slightly curly hair and though it’s rarely seen, Mingyu’s heart skips every time Wonwoo wears it like that. Wonwoo snorts.

 

“Is that some kind of fetish or something? It feels rough to me, how come it’s soft to you?”

 

Mingyu smiles at him speaking more, way more than what Junhui had made him believe.

 

“It just is, everything about you feels soft.”

 

His voice is quiet, face red. Wonwoo stirs, opening his eyes.

 

“My hands aren't soft.”

 

Wonwoo says in an equally quiet volume as Mingyu. This causes the younger to nod.

 

“That's true, you should moisturize more.”

 

It’s a lie, Mingyu doesn’t give a shit about that, he likes the way Wonwoo’s hands feel when they hold his.

 

“Ew-no, I hate how lotion feels, plus I always put on too much, it's annoying.”

 

Wonwoo voices his complaints and Mingyu’s hand pauses on Wonwoo’s head.

 

“Well then, suffer more in rough hands hell.”

 

He’s joking and for a brief second regret fills him because of how long Wonwoo’s taking to respond and god Mingyu hopes Wonwoo doesn’t take him seriously. Wonwoo sits up abruptly and Mingyu lets his hands fall back down to his lap.

 

“Wow, this is how you treat me, after all we've been through?”

 

Mingyu feels relieved seeing Wonwoo’s real smile again just like at the motel room. He’s making fun of what Mingyu said to him at the store. Mingyu sticks his tongue out at him.

 

“You started it when you threw me to the robots.”

 

Wonwoo scoffs, and then he yawns and he looks so cute, Mingyu  wants to kiss him. Wonwoo’s expression falls when it thunders loud, the storm was quiet before now.

 

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

 

His voice small and Mingyu stops himself from nodding.

 

“By yourself?”

 

Mingyu smirks, on a roll with the dad jokes today. Wonwoo stares at him, his trademark bitch face coming up to surface and Mingyu really missed it.

 

“Yes.”

 

He’s too blunt, Mingyu shows fake hurt on his face with a pout. Wonwoo stands up, looking down at him.

 

“No Mingyu, I want you and your human warmth next to me.”

 

Mingyu smiles looking up, he feels a small twinge of confusion at Wonwoo now referring to something of his as ‘human', but he quickly forgets it, standing up. Wonwoo kicks off his shoes, pushing them under his bed and then his hands are at his jeans, taking them off, his boxers substituting as pajamas that he’s too lazy to pick out from the pile of clothes on his bed.  Mingyu watches him crawl onto his bed, stopping as he reaches the wall, destroying the made covers and getting under them.

 

Mingyu does the same, slow to take off his shoes, the pain clear on his face so he looks down.

 

“I still smell like that room.”

 

He hears Wonwoo say and then Wonwoo’s taking off his shirt, throwing it off the bed, it lands at Mingyu’s feet and he smiles, taking off his hoodie. He probably won’t ever wear this one again and it’s sad because Mingyu really liked it, even though most of his hoodies look the same. He unbuttons his jeans, listening to Wonwoo get comfortable in his bed. Mingyu pulls back his covers, getting into his bed and his sheets are cold against his skin. But it feels amazing to be back in his bed and with Wonwoo next to him.   

 

He flinches when Wonwoo’s arm finds its way around Mingyu’s lower back, pulling him closer, his skin way colder than Mingyu’s and it isn’t helping the fact that Mingyu was already freezing from being out in the rain. He’s positive back in the motel room he had a small fever. He moves closer anyway, head laying off his pillow and mostly on Wonwoo’s, their foreheads touching.

 

Mingyu never pictured stuff like this happening between them-he daydreamed a lot of other situations instead, like them accidentally adopting five dogs and painting the living room of their apartment and then stopping to have a paint war. He never thought about what it would be like to cry with Wonwoo, feel emotionally drained and be able to only find calmness by Wonwoo’s touch as he traced patterns onto Mingyu’s skin, slowly carrying him to sleep.

 

From what happened at the motel, Mingyu made a small promise to himself, to never fall asleep before Wonwoo again but he’s so tired and the way Wonwoo holds him makes him feel like nothing bad could ever happen and Wonwoo’s touch makes it much too hard to stay awake.

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

 

It’s around noon when Mingyu wakes up and thankfully, Wonwoo is still beside him. He’s asleep, his hair messy somehow-Mingyu really needs a scientific explanation for this, he’ll have to ask Vernon one day. Wonwoo’s sleeping on his back, one arm above his head, hand gripping at Mingyu’s pillowcase, the other holding Mingyu’s hand that’s now in the space between their pillows.

 

He doesn’t feel better even though he slept more, in fact he kind of feels worse. His stomach still hurts but not from nerves and his throat is dry, making it painful to swallow. Mingyu continues to watch Wonwoo sleep, his face is relaxed, chest moving slow. The rain’s stopped but it’s still cloudy out from the lack of sunlight showing through their blinds. Mingyu doesn’t want to leave this moment, feeling similar to when they first shared a bed. If he could, he’d hit pause on his life, because for the moment, with everything being quiet, their bodies safe under the covers and no one or nothing bad near them, it feels perfect.

 

Then Wonwoo’s hand squeezes his, making his heart race and Mingyu doesn’t look away when Wonwoo slowly blinks, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Mingyu. He smiles and Mingyu has to bring their hands up to his mouth, pressing a small kiss to the back of Wonwoo’s hand to cover up his red face.

 

“You look like you didn’t sleep.”

 

Wonwoo says in his morning voice and Mingyu’s always too distracted by how low and rough it sounds to register what he’s said. Mingyu nods anyway, not taking notice the concerned look that crosses Wonwoo’s face. Mingyu feels cold and blames it on the fact that he's only in his boxers. Wonwoo seems to understand Mingyu isn’t paying attention, Wonwoo looks away, staring up at their ceiling. The calm feeling he had leaves as everything from last night returns to him. His head hurts too, a dull pounding that resembles a headache but at the same time feels completely foreign to him.

 

He likes feeling the pain again, having it be a prominent focus instead of the usual phantom like sensations. Mingyu squeezes his hand back. Guilt seeps into Wonwoo’s gut, he shouldn’t have done the spell but he doesn’t regret that, he regrets the hurt on Mingyu’s face seeing him like that.

 

“Thank you..for not-I don't know. I'm glad that..that you're still here I mean, and I’m sorry if I scared you. ”

 

Mingyu stares back at him silently, trying to find the words. He has too many emotions running through his mind and not a broad enough vocabulary to explain them to Wonwoo. He can only strengthen his grip on Wonwoo’s hand.

 

“I don't think I’ll ever be able to abandon you like that.”

 

Mingyu has to take a deep breath, his throat feels tight and his eyes have tears threatening to spill over. Wonwoo nods, eyes looking all over Mingyu’s face, caught off guard from how serious Mingyu sounded. He believes him, he does honestly, but there’s a small voice in the back of his mind, one he hasn’t heard in a very long time, telling him Mingyu doesn't mean it.

 

“Besides, I feel really weird when I'm not with you so I don't think I could run away.”

 

Wonwoo sits up in bed, letting go of their hands and Mingyu feels like he just said something wrong or offensive to Wonwoo. He sits up on his elbows, looking at Wonwoo frown back at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He sounds scared, Mingyu wants to ask why he sounds like that but he can’t, too taken aback from the sudden change in their atmosphere. Mingyu looks away from him, staring down at his messed up sheets.

 

“Like...I don’t know. I guess..it’s almost as if I can’t _not_ be with you, otherwise I feel wrong...is that weird?”

 

Wonwoo’s holding his hands again, making him look up.

 

“It’s not-” He cuts himself off, having difficulties finding the right words to say. He  hasn’t felt this much doubt with Mingyu for a while, it scares him, and he isn’t sure he can tell Mingyu about these new feelings of fear he has getting closer to Mingyu. He knows how much Mingyu cares about him and yet here Wonwoo is, ready to run away from Mingyu.

 

He won’t tell Mingyu to slow down, or to think really hard on whether or not he likes Wonwoo. But he truly does want to ask that, because with everything going through his mind, what he’s finally able to remember and sort through, whatever they have going on will be put on pause and Wonwoo isn’t sure Mingyu will like that and he’s scared of hurting Mingyu more.

 

“Wonwoo..?”

 

Mingyu’s other hand is on top of Wonwoo’s, knocking him out of his head. Wonwoo looks down at their hands, he slowly pulls his out from under Mingyu’s, hating the look of hurt on Mingyu’s face but he can’t explain himself-not now. Wonwoo looks over at his clock, it’s almost one.

 

“I think you should go to class today.”

 

Mingyu sits up with Wonwoo. He stares at Wonwoo for a long time before saying anything.

 

“Are you going?”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo shake his head no. He frowns, he does have a class in an hour but, he doesn’t feel like going, not when he’s already missed his first class. Wonwoo has one more class left in the day too, Mingyu’s frown deepens.

 

“I don't think school's the best thing for me right now.”

 

Wonwoo says exactly what Mingyu is feeling, looking down at his hands. Mingyu looks at him, eyes tracing over Wonwoo's features like it's the first time he's seen them.

 

“I feel the same way.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, Wonwoo meets his gaze then, and something is weighing heavy on his mind, Mingyu can tell but he isn’t sure how to ask Wonwoo to talk about it.

 

“You need some normal back into your life.”

 

Wonwoo drops his gaze and Mingyu wants to laugh at how cliche this sounds, like Wonwoo is going to abandon him the second he goes back to his fellow humans.

 

“Are you serious..?”

 

The air gets cold around them and Mingyu’s body feels too warm right now, he pushes off his blankets, getting out of his bed. Mingyu stands up straight, head feeling too heavy from laying down in the same position all night. His ankle is sore but he’s able to put weight on it, he can’t feel relieved from it not being sprained. Wonwoo sits on his knees, hands gripping at Mingyu’s sheets.

 

“Wonwoo no offense but, how the fuck do I go back to normalcy?”

 

His voice is louder than what he had intended and the visible flinch from Wonwoo makes Mingyu freeze. Wonwoo’s body tenses and it’s Mingyu’s fault and he has no idea how to make it better. Wonwoo doesn't meet his gaze, hands gripping at his sheets. His first instinct is to apologize but Mingyu’s under a dizzy spell, he chews at his bottom lip.

 

“I.. figured that you’d want to maybe-maybe take a break.. from all the vampire stuff for a day, that’s all.”

 

Mingyu feels guilty then, he shouldn’t have raised his voice, he really shouldn’t have fucking done that and he knows he isn’t the one hurt here but, he is. Mingyu needs to at least thank Wonwoo for thinking of that, he needs to do a lot of things for Wonwoo but he can’t. He rubs the back of his neck, nodding.

 

“No-yeah..sorry you’re right, I’ll uh..go shower I guess.”

 

Voice gentler, he sends a small smile to Wonwoo’s wary eyes watching his every move. Wonwoo’s mouth remains shut, he tries to relax his body, eyes falling to his hands twisting Mingyu’s sheets, focusing on how soft the fabric feels against his skin, it isn't working. Mingyu’s dresser drawers squeak open, hands barely looking at what he’s grabbed before he’s walking towards the bathroom. He closes the door and Wonwoo’s left alone in the room, feeling uneasy until he hears the shower turn on.

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Mingyu shakes his now wet hand in the air, brushing it once against his chest. He stares at himself in the mirror, watching it fog up. The side of his face has impressions from his pillow, the dark circles under his eyes haven’t gone away even though he’s slept plenty. His hand comes up to his neck, tracing over the mark Junhui’s nails had left on his skin.

 

He lets his hand drop to the center of his chest, feeling his heartbeat to remind himself he is still alive even though it like he’s dying. His eyes fall over the bloody clothes from days ago still in the corner. Laundry seems like such a trivial thing right now. He takes off his boxers, kicking them over to the bloody clothes, glancing back up to see their mirror is completely fogged up now.  

 

        The shower curtain being opened is too loud and he almost jumps from the screeching noise that’s similar to the curtains back in the motel room. He  gets into the shower, the water colder than it was when he checked earlier. He doesn't care, fully believing a shower can make him feel better but his head still feels heavy, and he’s congested. He dips his head under the water, no longer allowing thoughts of getting sick enter his mind.

        

        Mingyu lifts his head, keeping his eyes closed. He's very aware of the presence behind him that wasn't there a second ago. His body tenses up when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, the rough feeling of Wonwoo’s palms pressing against his stomach makes Mingyu relax.

      

       “Sorry..for earlier.”

 

His voice is weak, it still manages to echo off the shower walls. He doesn’t hear Wonwoo say anything so Mingyu rests his hands on top of Wonwoo's, squeezing them once.

 

He starts to turn around, stopping when he feels Wonwoo's lips pressing against his shoulder sending a chill down his spine. Wonwoo kisses him once, then twice, his arms slip away from Mingyu, hands dragging slow across Mingyu’s waist and it makes his stomach flip so he turns around fully. He faces Wonwoo, feeling the now cold water hitting his back. Wonwoo looks up at him, eyes looking red and irritated and Mingyu doesn’t remember if they were like that since he woke up or if he made Wonwoo cry.

 

“It's okay.”

 

Wonwoo steps closer, hands wrapping themselves behind Mingyu's neck, pulling the younger towards him, pressing himself against the wet shower wall, the tiles are cold but Wonwoo can barely feel them, pushing their bodies closer. Mingyu takes a deep breath, resting his forehead against Wonwoo’s. He doesn't think about how small Wonwoo's voice was, how not okay he still sounds, he can only close his eyes and focus on the way Wonwoo's lips feel on his own, hands resting low on Wonwoo’s hips.

 

He tries hard not to pay attention to the way Wonwoo’s arms remove themselves from his neck, falling down Mingyu’s chest, hands barely pressing against his skin. Wonwoo’s body feels tense, confusing Mingyu, yet he keeps his body close, his tongue circling around Mingyu’s own, eliciting a moan from the younger. Mingyu's grip on Wonwoo's hips tighten. He breaks the kiss, dragging his mouth down Wonwoo's neck, teeth skimming over the sensitive skin. Something feels off when he feels Wonwoo’s hands push against his chest lightly. It’s a gentle tap, but the sinking feeling in Mingyu’s stomach feels stronger as he stops kissing Wonwoo’s neck, standing up straight.

 

Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo’s face for any sign telling him why Wonwoo just pushed him away. He can’t help but instinctively think he’s somehow hurt Wonwoo but the elder of the two looks fine. It sounds like Mingyu is the only one breathing hard, the only one being affected by the kiss and that all becomes fact when Wonwoo meets his gaze-eyes normal, having not changed this whole time.

 

“You should hurry and get to class.”

 

Wonwoo drops his gaze when Mingyu silently nods, hands leaving Wonwoo’s waist. He steps back, cold water stabbing his skin as he watches Wonwoo step out of the shower. He reaches for the shampoo when he hears the door shut. Mingyu doesn’t know what to think here, face still flushed from being half hard even in this condition, he steps under the cold water, washing his hair. His head feels worse than it did before and he can’t tell if he’s actually getting sick or if it's from everything he’s learned about Wonwoo.

 

He knows he shouldn’t act different around Wonwoo, but how can he not? Mingyu needs to be honest with himself, he has no idea how to deal with this. His family is nice, loving and supportive, they always have been. He doesn’t know what it’s like to not have that and he’s scared of saying the wrong thing, scared of not saying anything at all.  He needs to call his mom, Mingyu makes a mental note to do that after class.

 

Mingyu quickly finishes washing up, shutting off the water and he’s shivering now. He steps out of the shower, grabbing his towel off of the sink counter and pressing it to his face. It’s soft and smells like their detergent-which smells like Mingyu’s home because he buys the same one his mom uses. His stomach still hurts, he lowers the towel, hugging it to his chest. He’s probably late to class and would rather stay in bed but maybe Wonwoo wants to be alone.

 

Except that bothers Mingyu-he knows it shouldn’t but it does. Wonwoo’s an adult, he’s able to be by himself for hours just like anyone else. Mingyu knows this, he does. Yet the usual longing feeling he has to be next to Wonwoo is very strong right now and he isn’t sure he can make it the whole class without coming back here to be with him. Wonwoo did tell him he should return to civilization and maybe he’s right, maybe this’ll be good for Mingyu, to not fear the presence of literally everyone he encounters for a change. Mingyu nods to himself, building up his confidence to face his friends who he’s been ignoring for weeks.

 

There’s been a few concerned emails from his professors too, all of which Mingyu lied to about why his sudden out of character missing attendance is nothing to worry about. He finishes drying off, without thinking he gets dressed, the mirror still foggy when he’s putting on his shirt. It might be cold out so he’ll have to grab a flannel or something to go over this. Mingyu looks down at his shirt, tempted to change it, the word dracula written in blood red font on it seems inappropriate but he’s most likely late so he puts the towel around his neck and opens the door.

 

Wonwoo’s sitting on his own bed, the clothes that were on it have been shoved into a pile on his suitcase that’s been placed on the floor in front of his dresser. He got dressed, kind of, he just put on a long sleeved black shirt. He has a book open, a slip of paper acting as a bookmark in between the pages he’s staring down at. Mingyu has no idea if he should say something and even then he wouldn’t know what to say so he walks over to his bedside table, quietly picking up his phone and sitting down on his bed.

 

Woozi was right, he did send fifty texts, mostly asking where he is, why he isn’t replying, something about a party and how he should go. One sticks out, Woozi sent this one in all caps, threatening him to open the door and if he doesn’t in five seconds he’ll do something ‘bad’, as vague as that sound it terrifies Mingyu. The final text afterwards is just three periods, and then the devil emoji. Mingyu raises his brows at his phone, lips in a thin line, he’s dead if Woozi sees him. He sniffles, nose feeling dry and it hurts but he doesn’t pay mind to it, clearing the notifications from Woozi.

 

He bends down, taking his shoes out from under his bed and putting them on. He sits back up and lazily begins to dry his hair more, scrolling down his Instagram feed to see what all his friends have been doing for the past two days. He isn’t as late as he thought he was so he can spare some time to his abandoned phone since his class is literally right next door. His thumb hovers over the heart on a picture from Hoshi, they’re at this one club Mingyu’s only gone to once with him and Seokmin and that’s only because things tend to get a little out of his comfort zone. In the picture, Seokmin’s lying on a bar table, his shirt up and someone-no, Hoshi now that Mingyu stares at it, is doing a body shot on him. Seokmin’s got on his usual eye smile on full force almost blinding the camera, Mingyu doesn’t know who took the pic for them, probably Vernon since he’s tagged.

 

There’s a bunch of other people in the background that Mingyu can somewhat recognize but he doesn’t know who they are-Hoshi and Seokmin have so many friends, they probably know most of the people on campus.

 

“Mingyu-”

 

He looks up fast, hearing the concern in Wonwoo’s voice. Mingyu feels it before Wonwoo has to say anything, his hand leaves the towel and it slides off his head, he brings his fingers to his upper lip and looks down, seeing the blood on them.

 

“Fuck-sorry, i’m okay-”

 

Mingyu stands up, tossing his phone onto his bed and grabbing the towel, pressing it up to his nose. He hasn’t gotten a nosebleed in so long but they’ve always been like that one elevator scene from _The Shining_. His back is still to Wonwoo, he turns around, towel pressed to his face. Wonwoo’s gripping his book, sitting up straighter. Mingyu removes the towel a bit so his voice isn’t so muffled when he speaks.

 

“That’s a lot of blood, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice sounds shaky and Mingyu nods, his heads pounding. He presses the towel back to his nose, hand gripping the fabric as he brings it down to get off as much blood as he can from his shirt.

 

“Yeah, I used to get them all the time back in high school-I’m fine.”

 

He mentions but now that Mingyu’s thinking about this, he only ever got them when he had a test or a game-it’s an anxiety thing for him or stress, he’s forgotten what that doctor his mom took him to explained it as. Mingyu can tell he looks scary right now, the blood has probably stained his skin in the same way Wonwoo’s face always looked right after feeding. These nosebleeds used to scare the shit out of Woozi, he always blew it way out of proportion going off about how Mingyu’s dying and needs to go to the hospital but then Hoshi would tell him to ‘chill out’ and those are horrible words to say to Woozi, but it guaranteed his focus would leave Mingyu so he could hit Hoshi and give Mingyu time to clean himself up.

 

“I see...it’s just a lot..”

 

Mingyu frowns, it should stop soon but it is a lot of blood. He looks down at Wonwoo and his stomach drops seeing Wonwoo’s eyes have changed. Mingyu feels like he’s holding his breath, his jaw clenches and he takes a step back, legs hitting his bed.

 

“No.”

 

The word leaves his mouth and Wonwoo stares at him, body tense. Mingyu clears his throat, wiping at his face again.

 

“Sorry, I’m still dizzy from last night, I can’t help you.”

 

Wonwoo nods, and Mingyu walks back into their bathroom, shutting the door. He switches on the sink, running part of the towel that hasn’t been stained with blood under the water. He looks up in the mirror and he was right, his upper lip and part of his chin is stained red. He brings the towel back up, the cold water hurts his skin, making his adrenaline spike.

 

After cleaning off his face, he quickly stuffs some toilet paper up his nose, he runs the rest of the towel under the water and squeezes it out before tossing it to the rest of his clothes. He takes off his shirt too, funny how that worked out for him. His head is pounding, and he really wants to stay in bed but he sucks it up. Mingyu almost opens the door but catches his reflection. Walking around with tissue up his nose in front of people never bothered him before  but for some reason he’s embarrassed now so he takes it out, tossing it into the trashcan. Mingyu brings his hand up to his face, thumb pressing under his nose. There isn’t blood on it so he opens the door.

 

He walks over to his dresser, back facing Wonwoo so he can put on another shirt-a plain white one. He grabs his black zip-up hoodie off the top, pushing his arms through the sleeves. He turns back to face Wonwoo, his eyes are back to normal but his knuckles are still white gripping at his book. Mingyu clears his throat, acting casual like he didn’t just bleed all over himself in front of his vampire roommate.  

 

“I’ll be back later, okay?”

 

Wonwoo looks up from his book, he still hasn’t turned the page, his bookmark in the same spot. He nods to Mingyu, eyes leaving his as he walks back over to his bed, grabbing his phone and shoving it into his front pocket. He quickly grabs the textbook he needs and then a pen off the top of his dresser. Almost forgetting the notebook he needs for this class on his barely touched desk and then he’s out the door, leaving Wonwoo alone to calm down more.

 

 

 

 

*^*^*^*^* 

 

He barely makes it to class before his professor's shutting the door. She gives Mingyu a stern look to which he smiles at, forcing his charm down her throat so she doesn’t mark him up. He sees Vernon’s saved him a seat and heads up the stairs, earning a few looks since he’s literally the last person to walk in. He plops down in his seat, opening up his textbook to where Vernon has it opened.

 

Their professor starts off by asking everyone how their weekend was and holy shit was it the weekend? Mingyu didn’t even know what day it was. If it’s Monday now, that means the final for this class is Wednesday. Mingyu’s head hurts for other reasons now, he isn’t confident in this class and he knows from the non-existent studying he’s done, he’ll most likely fail. Boredom overcomes him as the professor starts pulling up power points with information they should write down but most of the people in front of them don’t. They sit back and listen and Mingyu wishes he could remember things as well as they do or maybe they just don’t care and want to go home. Vernon starts drawing something on Mingyu’s now opened notebook. Mingyu looks down at the bird doodle in the margin next to the three sentences he’s written down.

 

It’s somewhat of an inside thing with him and Vernon, Woozi knows and so does a disapproving Seokmin so maybe it’s not really all that secretive. Basically  Vernon’s asking if Mingyu wants to get high after class. He wants to, so he’s supposed to draw a kite or some other harmless doodle relating to weed. He must look worse than he thought. Vernon’s not really a stoner-maybe he is now Mingyu doesn’t know, it’s just to take the edge off and talk about heavy shit but not in a heavy way and Mingyu is craving it because who else can he talk to about everything if not Vernon? Except it can’t be Vernon because Vernon’s vampire boyfriend has a mom that loves him.

 

He can’t get high later either because that shit messes with his head especially when he’s anxious-it just amplifies the symptoms so he shakes his head no and Vernon nods because it isn’t a big deal and the two turn their attention back to their professor. Mingyu keeps closing his eyes here and there, having stopped taking notes a half hour into class because his hand hurt and when he’s sick-which he’s still denying-every little thing that hurts makes everything else hurt ten times more and then he can’t focus.

 

Mingyu shuts his eyes again, keeping them closed for good. He  lays his head down onto his desk, cheek pressing uncomfortably against his notebook spiral.

 

“You good?”

 

He hears Vernon whisper, feeling an arm shove his shoulders slightly. Mingyu can't nod, his head feels like it weighs a hundred pounds.

 

“..m’fine.”

 

He mumbles, lifting up his head a bit. Mingyu rests his chin on his books, eyes barely being able to stay open as he stares at the top of his professor’s head. It could be a cold, could be the flu or he could be dying. Mingyu doesn't really care, he wants to be under his blanket even though he's sweating. A dizzy spell washes over his body, the words on the board begin to get blurry.

 

“Woah-you're really warm”

 

He feels Vernon press a hand to his forehead, he flinches at the cold touch, body being attacked by deep shivers.

 

“I feel fine-cold but fine.”

 

Other students around him begin to sit up and Mingyu frowns but doesn't have the energy to check the time. He can't remember if class is over or if this is a break as he pulls down his hoodie sleeves over his hands, stretching the fabric over his fists.

 

“We still have a few minutes until breaks over, why don't you go back to your dorm? You can copy my notes later.”

 

Vernon gets out of his seat and Mingyu doesn't want to move, head pounding from the noise around them.

 

“Come on, you need to leave before you pass out and scare everyone.”

 

He feels hands under his arm, pulling his body up. Mingyu's eyes are wide open, he keeps swallowing and can tell the way the room is spinning from the sudden movement that he's going to be sick soon. Mingyu covers his mouth instinctively, facing Vernon.

 

“Woah-dude, aim the other way.”

 

Vernon steps back quickly, his hands up in front of him earning a few surprised glances from their classmates. Mingyu swallows thickly, he takes a deep breath the nauseating feeling dwindling the longer he stands in place, he holds up his hand, waving it at Vernon.

 

“I'm okay-let’s go.”

 

Mingyu catches a few people staring at them as he stumbles past Vernon, hands out infront of him. He smiles small, feeling the coolness of the wall. He can hear Vernon packing up his things for him.

 

“Even though your room's like three seconds away from here, we don't have time to walk slow so give me a heads up if you're gonna puke, I don't want it getting on my shoes.”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, and then shuts them, groaning once. Vernon is right beside him as they start down the stairs and Mingyu doesn't remember there being so many before. He looks down at Vernon’s plain white shoes, frowning at their lack of specialness.

 

“Why? Those your couple shoes?”

 

He asks, throat feeling too dry to speak. Vernon smirks, nodding as he holds Mingyu's books low at his side.

 

“Yes, and I'd like to keep them puke-free if you don't mind.”

 

Mingyu holds his stomach, taking another deep breath. He's feeling better, enough to speak at least, that or he's just relieved to be getting out of here. He keeps shivering, hands clutching his sides, desperately wanting to be warm. Vernon walks through the doorway with ease, turning down the hall with normal walking speed while Mingyu's steps remain slow, as soon as he's over the threshold, the new temperature change hits him hard and his jaw is moving involuntary now.

 

His head feels heavy but he keeps it held up high, his eyes trained on Vernon who has now stopped at the end of the hall, looking back at Mingyu.

 

“You walk so fast.”

 

Vernon rolls his eyes, tempted to tell Mingyu to hurry but he finds that hard to say out loud considering the elder of the two is pressed up against the wall, shoulder scraping it as he slowly comes to stand in front of Vernon. Mingyu is starting to look even worse, his skin discolored, sweat visible on his brow.

 

“Just a few more steps, we’ll be there in no time.”

 

He lets Mingyu lean against him as they start down a few stairs, the front doors in sight. There isn’t anyone else around when Vernon pushes open the doors, almost dropping Mingyu’s books.

 

“It’s so bright out.”

 

Mingyu complains, body contorting with shivers at a sudden gust of wind. Vernon laughs hearing him sneeze.

 

“It could be allergies, I mean I’ve never had them before but it could be that right..?”

 

Vernon nods, comforting Mingyu even though he’s sure that isn’t it. They pass by the courtyard with three more sneezes from the elder. Mingyu’s finally feeling all the stress he’s been under these past few weeks. Vernon wants to reach out to him, tell him that everything he’s dealing with is more or less exactly what he himself has gone through already.

 

“Hey...you can talk to me, you know? About all the vampire stuff.”

 

He throws out there as they walk up the steps to Mingyu’s dormitory. Vernon looks back at him to make sure he’s listening. Mingyu’s stopped walking, staring at the ground, hands letting go of his stomach.

 

“Not sure what we’d have in common in that department but, I know.”

 

Vernon scoffs then, stepping forward to punch him in the arm, completely forgetting that Mingyu’s sick.

 

“Wow, just because my vampire boyfriend doesn't kill people doesn't mean he's any less vampy than yours.”

 

Mingyu groans and Vernon panics, quickly throwing out an apology. He opens the door for Mingyu, watching him shuffle past with concern.

 

“Yeah..I know, sorry.”

 

He mumbles, eyes adjusting to the harsh fluorescents. Vernon looks ahead of them, switching Mingyu’s books from one hand to the other as they start up the stairs.

 

“Seungkwan didn't want me to tell anyone we were dating...that's why no one really knew about us, and why I didn't tell you about what he is.”

 

This isn’t really the best time to have a serious conversation but Vernon doesn’t really care, needing to explain this to Mingyu. The elder frowns, looking down at him.

 

“He’s okay with it now?”

 

The lights become too bright so Mingyu looks down at the ground, holding his stomach again, Vernon hums as they reach the last steps.

 

“Yeah, he had to tell his mom about us before we made it official and even though that was months ago, it became so normal to me that I kinda forgot to bring it up with the rest of you.”

 

Vernon mumbles the last part, afraid of looking at Mingyu’s expression. Mingyu isn’t looking at him, he can only frown at their shoes. Last year Vernon randomly disappeared for awhile, not like he went missing but he wasn’t answering anyone’s texts, he was missing classes and even when Mingyu and Seokmin had stopped by his house, he had answered the door but told them to go right after, saying he was sick and that he’d be back in school soon.

 

“...that week before winter break, is that why you wouldn't talk to us?”

 

He asks, already knowing the answer. It wasn’t like Vernon disappearing raised too many concerns amongst their friend group, honestly speaking, Mingyu and Seokmin were the only ones that still found it weird-well now only Seokmin will. Vernon nods even though Mingyu isn’t looking at him.

 

“I had to be alone and deal with everything, sorry again for that.”

 

Vernon rubs the back of his neck, regretting bringing this up, Mingyu looks down at him with a frown.

 

“No it's fine, I understand...but, a week..? That's how long it took you to be okay with everything?”

 

Mingyu doesn’t believe it, he’s been dealing with all this vampire shit for months and he still isn’t used to it-given he’s dealing with something a little bit more complicated than Vernon had but still, a week?

 

“Well I mean...I'm just dating someone with a different lifestyle than most people, that's all.”

 

Vernon looks up at him, a content smile on his face. Mingyu rolls his eyes, he wishing it were that simple for him.

 

“Were you high?”

 

Mingyu wants to laugh, already a hundred percent sure that's how Vernon dealt with everything.

 

“Oh, for shit-yeah that whole first month just-”

 

Vernon whistles, throwing his hand up above his head. Mingyu laughs, hand clutching his stomach harder.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He puts out really quickly, hoping Vernon understands he's thanking him for more than just this escort to his room. He smiles to himself, hearing Vernon laugh once.

 

“Want me to bring you soup?”

 

The two make it to his room, pausing in front of Mingyu’s door, he shakes his head no.

 

“Nah, I wanna be in my bed now.”

 

Vernon opens the door and relief floods into Mingyu at the familiar scents, he can feel his body relaxing as they walk in. His eyes fall over Wonwoo's made bed, dancing across the room to their closed bathroom door.

 

“After he’s finished you should shower too.”

 

He hears Vernon set his books on top of his dresser. Mingyu nods, feet stepping over the clothes thrown on their floor as he gets closer to his bed. He slowly sits down and the two look at the bathroom door when they hear the shower squeak as it shuts off.

 

“Or I could sleep.”

 

Mingyu says, falling back onto his bed. He kicks off his shoes, hearing them thud against their floor, he pulls his blankets over him. He didn't think Wonwoo would finish before Mingyu could begin to motivate himself to shower.

 

“Ok well, text me if you die.”

 

Vernon nods to him and Mingyu can only hum lazily, shifting onto his side, his blankets pulling him into unconsciousness. Their door closes and Mingyu sighs, his eyes feeling like he's glued them shut. Mingyu's already asleep by the time Wonwoo opens the bathroom door.

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

A warm body is next to Mingyu when he wakes up. It takes him a moment but he can tell it’s Wonwoo. The blankets feel suffocating but moving seems like a lot of effort.  Mingyu can hear a movie playing, the sound is weird like it’s off a phone. The voices sound familiar and the need to satisfy his curiosity is strong so, Mingyu slowly moves his legs, bringing his knees up to his chest, they bump against Wonwoo's thigh and he doesn't flinch like Mingyu feared.

 

He cracks open an eye, looking up to see an unbothered Wonwoo watching the movie with complete focus. It’s always a weird sight to see Wonwoo actually use his phone for once. Mingyu lays still, opening both eyes, he focuses in on the movie playing despite his blurry vision.

 

“ A Walk to Remember..?”

 

His voice is hoarse and Wonwoo doesn’t look at him, Mingyu’s vision is still blurry when he shifts his gaze from Wonwoo's phone to his face, he doesn't look away but he has on a small smile.

 

“Yeah, you've seen it?”

 

Wonwoo pauses the movie, smiling down at Mingyu. He's taken aback by Wonwoo. He looks better, his skin has life to it and his eyes aren’t as tired looking, they aren't red anymore either. Mingyu shifts onto his stomach, he sits up a bit on his elbows, nodding. The blankets fall off his shoulders, he can feel that his hair is messy and his skin feels gross because of all the sweat from his fever breaking. Mingyu clenches his eyes shut a few times.

 

“...like a thousand times, my mom loves it.”

Mingyu  brings one hand up to rub his eye. He falls back down onto his stomach, face pressing against his pillow. It smells like Wonwoo but Mingyu might be imagining that. He turns his head, staring at his wall. He doesn’t remember being this close to it and he knows he hasn’t moved much in his sleep from the pillow indents he can see on his arm, Wonwoo must’ve pushed him over.

 

“Your mom is cool.”

 

Wonwoo laughs, Mingyu has to sit up at that. He looks at Wonwoo still feeling groggy, face red from hearing Wonwoo's laugh.

 

“No, she's a dork and so are you.”

 

He moves back onto his side, it makes him feel a little dizzy but it's not as bad as last night. Mingyu shifts closer to Wonwoo, the elder lifts his arms up, looking down at Mingyu's head which has now planted itself on his lap.

 

Wonwoo scoots up a bit, letting his back rest comfortably against Mingyu's headboard. Wonwoo presses play, Mingyu isn’t paying attention, he becomes more clingy when he's sick and he almost forgot about everything. It's too late to move, his head's already on Wonwoo's thigh, but the elder doesn't seem to mind, he's playing with a few strands of Mingyu's hair and it does feel nice Mingyu supposes. Wonwoo feels warm, that must mean he fed and Mingyu doesn’t want to think about where or who he fed from. He focuses on the small screen in Wonwoo’s hand. It’s the scene where she tells him he’s her angel and then they kiss and Mingyu’s bored.

 

His eye starts to sting and he closes it, face scrunching up in pain. Mingyu knows now that this is a cold because his eye only waters with one. It’s annoying and painful, he has to lift his head up to wipe away the tears.

 

“Are you crying..?”

 

Wonwoo asks, Mingyu doesn’t miss the small sniffle from him. He sits up, rubbing at his eye.

 

“No, my eye waters when I'm sick.”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s face, he frowns.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Yes he is, Wonwoo’s crying and Mingyu doesn’t know how to feel-it’s cute that he’s crying over the movie but also there’s a part of Mingyu that wants to make fun of him. Wonwoo’s face remains blank as he shakes his head no.

 

“My eyes water when I'm sick too.”

 

He says in a mocking tone and Mingyu stares at him, his mouth parted open. Mingyu reaches for a pillow, about to hit Wonwoo’s arm but he stops himself, looking down at Wonwoo’s shirt-it’s a white t-shirt with a black grid pattern, in Seokmin’s own words, _‘it’s aesthetic’_. Mingyu can hear Seokmin’s voice clear because that’s exactly what he said when he made Mingyu buy it.

 

“Hey...is that my shirt?”

 

It’s bigger on Wonwoo-it’s big on Mingyu too but on Wonwoo it’s practically a dress. Mingyu’s face gets red from seeing Wonwoo wear his clothes again. Wonwoo looks down at his chest, pausing the movie again.

 

“Y-yeah, I just-needed more of your scent to calm down, is that not okay? I can take this off-”

 

Mingyu’s hands stop Wonwoo’s from taking off his shirt.

 

“It’s okay-really, it looks better on you anyway.”

 

Even though Wonwoo won’t be able to wear it out in public-unless he doesn’t mind oversized clothing, Mingyu tries to reassure him it’s more than fine without exposing himself on how much he loves seeing Wonwoo wear his clothes. If Wonwoo were a hoodie person-Mingyu’s just guessing he isn’t due to the fact that he’s never seen Wonwoo in one, he wouldn’t mind lending Wonwoo some of his own.

 

Mingyu replays what Wonwoo said, he put on Mingyu’s shirt to get more of Mingyu’s scent so he’d calm down, calm down from what though? Mingyu runs his thumbs over Wonwoo’s knuckles. He did feed, Mingyu realized that already but he still has to ask.

 

“You fed right-did something happen..?”

 

By ‘something’ he means to ask if Wonwoo killed someone again. Wonwoo nods to Mingyu’s question, slipping his hands out of Mingyu’s to lay them on his lap. Mingyu forgot about that too, he’ll have to stop touching Wonwoo first.

 

“I fed, nothing bad happened..I went to Sunshine’s so no one died or anything..”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t meet Mingyu’s shocked expression. Wonwoo hates that place, but that’s not why Mingyu’s surprised.

 

“You went alone..?”

 

Mingyu realizes too late that he shouldn’t have asked that, of course Wonwoo went alone, who would he go with? Wonwoo doesn’t seem to mind the question though, he nods, staring down at his hands.

 

“It was awkward-mostly on my part but, I needed to and I didn’t feel like killing anyone.”

 

Wonwoo locks his phone, meeting Mingyu's gaze. Mingyu nods at what he’s said, mind spending too much time replaying the last part of that sentence. It was an odd choice of words, Mingyu would’ve expected him to say something like, he didn’t _want_ to kill anyone, not that he didn’t _feel_ like it. Mingyu smiles at him.

 

“That’s good that you went.”

 

He reassures, smile falling a little, Wonwoo nods, looking down at his phone. That’s twice now that Wonwoo’s said something unlike him and more like what a vampire would say. Wonwoo is a vampire but he’s different-he isn’t like _them_ , he feels guilty about feeding, he isn’t comfortable being like this. Mingyu knows that, it’s part of the reason why he isn’t scared of Wonwoo even after what happened, he feels fine next to Wonwoo.

 

“Are you feeling better?

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu has to think about his response. Sure, he slept and his fever most likely broke but his head still feels heavy, there's a gross film of sweat on his back and his eye won’t stop watering. His stomach feels better but he can't eat just yet and it still hurts to swallow. But, he is better, more or less. If he says yes though, Wonwoo might leave him and despite feeling disgusting and wanting nothing more than to shower, lying next to Wonwoo for a bit longer seems more ideal.

 

“Not really.”

 

It's a small lie, one Mingyu hopes Wonwoo doesn't see through. He lets his shoulders drop. Wonwoo frowns, leaning forward and Mingyu tries not to make a big deal at Wonwoo pressing the back of his hand to Mingyu's forehead. Wonwoo bites down on his bottom lip, moving his hand to either side of Mingyu's cheeks. He lets his hand drop back to his lap after a few seconds and Mingyu is left wondering if there's a word out there that has more meaning than love, Wonwoo is too cute.

 

“I can't tell if you still have a fever or not, sorry.”

 

Wonwoo sits back, body relaxing against Mingyu's headboard. Mingyu has to bite back the grin on his face, he clears his throat.

 

“I don't think I have one anymore. But I still feel yucky.”

 

He says seriously, hand resting on his gut. Wonwoo stares at him, a small smile on his face.

 

“You feel yucky?”

 

Mingyu nods, smiling back at Wonwoo confused. His phone vibrates then, Mingyu looks down, taking it out of his pocket. He sees Woozi’s name and quickly unlocks it without reading anything. Wonwoo’s staring at him curiously, Mingyu looks at his phone, frowning.

 

“Woozi says I have to go to his room now or he’ll shove his guitar up my-I uhm..think I should go shower.”

 

He locks his phone, tossing it onto his pillow, running a hand through his messed up hair. Wonwoo purses his lips, nodding to Mingyu.

 

“Want to come with?”

 

It’s a stretch and Mingyu can already tell what Wonwoo’s answer is by the look on his face. Wonwoo sits up, pulling Mingyu’s blanket up more.

 

“Not really-think I might sleep instead.”

 

Mingyu desperately wants to do the same. He looks over at their bathroom door, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed. He sits up on his knees but Wonwoo’s kind of in the way. Mingyu sucks in a breath, wondering if he can get away with what he’s about to do. Without much more thought, he’s crawling over Wonwoo’s body, his arm supporting himself up, hand pressing into his mattress, other gripping at his bedside table. He’s hovering over Wonwoo, slowly moving his body over him. His foot touches the ground but his other leg is still on the bed, knee in between Wonwoo’s thighs.

 

Wonwoo stares at him, glancing down at his lips before meeting his gaze with a questioning look. Mingyu caught his glance, he tries hard not to show his smile.

 

“What are you doing?”  

 

Mingyu bites back a smile-having failed in hiding it, he stops moving.

 

“Smoothly getting out of bed, what are you doing?”

 

His voice is playful and Wonwoo shakes his head at him, smiling and Mingyu has nowhere to go to hide the blush on his face. Wonwoo uncrosses his arms, hands cupping Mingyu’s face. He sits up, leaning into Mingyu and it feels like everything's normal again.

 

“Kissing you.”

 

It feels amazing kissing Wonwoo and having him kiss back with confidence. Mingyu can feel tears prick at his eyes, he doesn’t want this to end. There’s a faint taste of blood in Wonwoo’s mouth when he deepens the kiss. Mingyu tries not to frown, keeping his mind busy with the amount of happiness he feels from this. His hand leaves his bedside table, placing it lightly on Wonwoo’s arm, thumb resting on his wrist and Wonwoo doesn’t flinch.  Wonwoo’s lips are still soft against his, Mingyu doesn’t know why he thought they would've changed. The way Wonwoo tilts his head up so Mingyu doesn’t have to bend his neck down too much still seems cute to Mingyu and his heart skips-everything _is_ normal again, he can feel it.

 

Wonwoo pulls back much quicker than Mingyu would’ve liked but he still appreciates the kiss. He smiles at Wonwoo’s red face. His hand leaving Wonwoo’s wrist, going back to his bedside table except he misses it, losing his balance and he falls off of the bed and onto the floor. Mingyu’s too busy laughing to groan in pain. Wonwoo’s covering his smile, staring down at Mingyu with pity.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He can tell Wonwoo's trying not to laugh. Mingyu nods, face red as he stands up.

 

“I’m gonna shower-have a good nap.”

 

Wonwoo laughs then and Mingyu joins in, going over to his dresser, he ignores the heavy feeling in his head, enjoying this happy moment.

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Mingyu forgets his nervousness about facing Woozi until he’s standing in front of Woozi’s door. He pulls out his phone, debating on sending Woozi a text saying he broke his leg or something so he can’t come. The door opens, making Mingyu step back, his heart beating fast. Wooshin stares at him, eyes unblinking and fear is clear on Mingyu’s face.

 

“Hi…? Jihoon, the tall one’s here.”

Wooshin opens the door further and Mingyu wants to disappear. Mingyu doesn’t flinch when Wooshin bumps into his arm as he walks by. Woozi has his keyboard in front of his bed, his sheet music spread over the top of it. He stops writing in his notebook, glaring up at Mingyu.

 

“Come in.”

Woozi’s voice is monotone and Mingyu steps into his room, shutting the door behind him. Woozi finishes writing, closing his notebook and setting it aside. He stares up at Mingyu, eyes tired and Mingyu can tell he’s been up all night, his hairs a mess and he’s wearing a huge grey hoodie-it’s rare for Woozi to look this way. He was probably worrying about Mingyu all night and Mingyu’s a horrible best friend who doesn’t deserve someone like Woozi in his life.   

 

“So...what’s up?”

 

Mingyu tries to act casual, awkwardly leaning against the door. Mingyu looks around the room instead of meeting Woozi’s gaze.

 

“You know coach is pretty pissed off at you-I can’t keep lying to her  Mingyu.”

 

Woozi starts picking up his sheet music, sorting it into a neat pile, no longer looking at Mingyu. He didn’t know Woozi was covering for him, truth be told he forgot he was on the team.

 

“I know, thanks for doing that.”

 

He hopes his tone came off confident and void of sounding shocked. Woozi can see through him but he keeps quiet about it, continuing on.

 

“If you maybe explain to her whatever has been going on with you i’m sure she won’t kick you off the team-but you are benched for the first game..”

 

Woozi sighs, filling Mingyu with guilt. He nods, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. It’s too warm to wear this but Mingyu doesn’t want to risk getting another fever.

 

“Yeah, I figured. I’ll talk to her, it’s on my list.”

 

It is on his list-his growing list of things to do. He’ll have to work that in after he calls his mom.

 

“Is explaining to me what’s going on with you also on that list?”

 

He looks at Woozi, nodding quickly. Mingyu can’t ignore the hurt look on Woozi’s face and he bites down on his bottom lip. He guesses he’ll have to do this now but he isn’t exactly sure where to start.

 

“It’s just that I’ve been with Wonwoo this entire time, dealing with some stuff and time kind of got away.”

 

Mingyu walks further into the room, sitting down at the end of Woozi’s bed, careful not to crush the other papers on it. Woozi turns his body, criss-crossing his legs, he frowns at the mention of Wonwoo’s name.

 

“Wasn't he transferring? I know I haven't really been with you for the last month but like..how intense is your relationship with him?”

 

His voice is filled with concern and Mingyu shakes his head, glancing down at the backpack resting in front of Woozi’s bedside table. It’s Seungcheol’s he thinks.

 

“He was, not anymore, I don't think...I don't know it's been a really complicated and messy time for me.”

 

Woozi stares at him with a blank face. Mingyu hears Woozi’s shower turn on, he glances back at the closed bathroom door, finding Seungcheol’s location.

 

“Are you two dating or..?”

 

It’s a valid question that makes Mingyu turn back to face Woozi. He looks down at the sheet music. Wonwoo is...not his friend but not really anything more-officially.  Mingyu likes Wonwoo and Wonwoo likes him back and they’ve slept with each other and live-share a room together and titles don’t usually matter to Mingyu, but maybe having one with Wonwoo would give everyone and himself a better and easier understanding of their relationship. Mingyu wants more, he can’t tell Wonwoo that now but he knows what he wants at least. But, even if he wants to be able to introduce Wonwoo to his friends as not just his roommate but as his boyfriend, he won’t be able to because the timing isn’t right.

 

Mingyu fears the timing won’t ever be right, but that isn’t an issue at the moment

 

“I...I don't know.”

 

He shrugs and Woozi lets out an annoyed huff.

 

“But you've fucked?”

 

Mingyu looks up at Woozi.

 

“How did you-”

 

“Mingyu I've known you for how long now? I think I'd be able to tell when you've had sex.”

 

He says it with his mom voice and Mingyu feels his body slump, face burning, he nods.

 

“That's...nevermind, yeah we have.”

 

Woozi crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Okay so,  he said he was leaving and then you two did it..? I thought you wanted to take things slow with him, be all overly romantic and shit.”

 

He wants to laugh, he did want to do that but he wouldn’t change what he has with Wonwoo now.

 

“Yeah we kind of sped everything up... It was like in those Friday the Thirteenth movies where the one couple goes off on their own to do it and then gets killed..except in real life and we didn’t die.”

 

Woozi doesn’t find his reference funny, Mingyu isn’t sure if he even gets it but he doesn't say more. He meets Woozi’s confused expression.

 

“You thought you weren't going to see each other again so you just..okay but, doesn't he have a phone? Wouldn't you two have been able to do a long distance thing?”

 

They both hear a shampoo bottle fall in the shower but they ignore it.

 

“...I don't think so-yeah he has a phone but like, It’s...hard to explain, he probably wouldn't be able to contact me-not like he's blowing me off or anything, there's a reason why he wouldn't be able to..that's all.”

 

To be honest Mingyu didn’t think about them doing that. It makes sense but Junhui would most likely make it so Wonwoo can’t contact him. Besides, just the thought of being separated from Wonwoo still  makes his stomach hurt.He isn’t wanting to think about their options, he wants to get back to Wonwoo.  Woozi gets off his bed. He picks up his keyboard, moving it back over to where his desk would be if he had one. It’s partly Mingyu’s-but mostly Hoshi’s fault, Woozi doesn’t have a desk. It was some stupid incident back in the beginning of this year when Hoshi accidentally started an intense game of ‘the floor is lava’, with like a hundred other people  and Woozi’s desk was brought out into the hall and then a fight happened and Woozi’s desk needed a funeral. He’s supposed to have gotten a new one a few months back but he doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“Right... you should be a little less trusting of him, you still don't know that much about him, literally no one does except for that Junhui guy...you ever notice how their aura is a little...weird? Like they don't really seem of this world.”

 

Woozi walks back to his bed, stopping in front of Seungcheol’s backpack, he bends down opening it and pulling out a bottle of water. Mingyu looks down at his feet.

 

“I haven't really noticed, no.”

 

“Really? Even though you're into all that type of shit, what was it-those critic things or whatever?”

 

He takes a sip and Mingyu frowns, trying to think of what Woozi’s talking about.

 

“Cryptids..? Woozi, are you saying Junhui and Wonwoo are cryptids?”

 

Mingyu can’t laugh here, too confused by Woozi. He holds the bottle up a bit, asking Mingyu if he wants any. Mingyu shakes his head, the least he could do is try and not get Woozi sick but he might’ve failed at that from being here.

 

“No. But they have that aura. They seem a little off, I don't really know why, they just do.”

 

Woozi sits down on his bed again, putting the water bottle on his bedside table. Mingyu nods, just to let Woozi know he’s still following.

 

“Junhui yeah, but not Wonwoo.”

 

He sees Woozi roll his eyes at him.

 

“You would say that, but coming from someone who isn't currently in love with him, Wonwoo has the same weird air around him. Anyway, just be careful okay? I can't always know what you're up to but your mom will kill me if something happens to you.”

 

The shower turns off and Mingyu scoots further up Woozi’s bed, his back against the wall. He leans his head back, hair brushing up against the poorly hung posters.

 

“Nothing's gonna happen to me, except maybe failing a final. She'll kill me instead of you then.”

 

Mingyu sends a smile to Woozi.  He looks at Mingyu with a serious expression.

 

“Just...promise me, you'll be careful and that you'll leave as soon as shit hits the fan? We both know you never speak up when something doesn't sit right with you.”

 

He wants to tell Woozi that shit has hit numerous fans but he keeps quiet, putting on a fake smile. He gets off of Woozi’s bed, already wanting this conversation to end so he can get back to Wonwoo. It’s a horrible thing to feel, Mingyu knows this but he’s afraid of being away from Wonwoo for this long.  

 

“Alright Woozi, I'm an adult, I know how to take care of myself.”

 

Mingyu walks over to Wooshin’s bed, sitting down, the farther away he is from Woozi the chance of him crying and spilling everything lowers. He puts on a fake confidence, and Woozi looks like he’s debating on whether to believe Mingyu or not. It feels wrong to sit on Wooshin’s bed and he’s praying Wooshin doesn’t come back and see this. He swallows down his nervousness, remaining unbothered until Woozi sits up staring at him with a blank expression.

 

“When's the last time you ate a decent meal? Coffee doesn't count.”

 

He fires at Mingyu and it crushes his confidence immediately. Mingyu lets his shoulders drop, contemplating about lying to Woozi. He wouldn’t stand a chance, Woozi would see right through him in seconds. Mingyu stands up from Wooshin’s bed, quickly smoothing over the sheets.

 

“A few days-doesn't matter, I'm okay.”

 

Mingyu stands up straight, turning to face Woozi. His lips pursed, brow raised at Mingyu before he sighs.

 

“Okay, well, there goes the last of my paycheck.”

 

Woozi stands up, opening his bedside table’s drawer, he pulls out his wallet and Mingyu panics.

 

“Woozi-hey, you don't have to do that, I can eat later-”

 

He slams his drawer shut, pointing a finger at Mingyu.

 

“I will call your mom, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu bites down on his tongue, staring in shock at Woozi.

 

“Did you just threaten to tattle on me...?”

 

Like Woozi actually would do that-except he would, he so would and Mingyu knows this from experience. Woozi blinks at him as if  Mingyu’s forgotten the time he almost got caught smoking on school grounds-he doesn’t smoke but the guy he was with did and it was stupid but he was in high school. Woozi saw them before the gym teacher did and Mingyu was free until he went home and Woozi was at his kitchen table with Mingyu’s mother and that was a very long month of grounding.

 

“Yes, come with me right now or I'm telling on you.”

 

Woozi is stubborn, voice firm as he reaches under his bed for his shoes. Mingyu steps forward.

 

“Woozi I can't, I need to get back to Wonwoo.”

 

He’s ignored, Woozi starts towards the door.

 

“Where are you-”

 

“Come on, he can eat with us.”

 

Woozi pauses turning back to Mingyu, his hand on the doorknob. Mingyu bites his lip, shaking his head.

 

“Now really isn't a good time.”

 

This seems to upset him, Woozi leaves the door, walking back to Mingyu. He looks up at him, brows furrowed.

 

“Mingyu no offense but, you need to eat and if Wonwoo is getting in the way of you functioning like a human then so help me I will separate you two.”

 

It’s his mom voice again. Mingyu closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He nods, looking back down at Woozi.

 

“I know-listen to me, I am okay. Wonwoo is the one who isn't and I need to be there for him.”

 

He tries to say it calmly but it comes out desperate. Woozi glares up at him.

 

“Why? What is so important that you're risking your health over?”

 

Mingyu can feel tears prick at his eyes. Woozi  looks up at him, face filled with worry and confusing as to why Mingyu’s about to cry.

 

“His parents used to beat him, for fucks sake Woozi, I appreciate your concern but I said I'm okay..just let me get back to him.”

 

Tears fall and Mingyu wipes at them. Woozi stares at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“What..?”

 

Mingyu nods, needing to sit down on Woozi’s bed.

 

“He didn't...didn’t tell me until last night.”

 

Mingyu breaks down, he shouldn’t have come here feeling this vulnerable. He leaves out the whole spell thing, having given up on letting Woozi know the truth awhile ago. He feels the bed dip, Woozi’s sitting next to him. They sit like that for awhile, Woozi silent as Mingyu tries to stop crying.

 

“Mingyu is this going to be a burden on you?”

 

Woozi speaks up, after awhile. Mingyu sniffles, looking at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Seungcheol emerges from the bathroom then. His hair’s styled so that’s probably why he was in there for so long. Mingyu awkwardly watches him walk over to his backpack, digging through it, completely unaware of Mingyu’s tear stained face. Woozi isn’t fazed by Seungcheol’s presence, continuing on.

 

“Like, are you going to be able to handle this, to be there for him?”

 

He wishes Woozi wouldn’t talk about this right now, not in front of Seungcheol but he nods anyway.

 

“Well yeah, I can't just not be there.”

 

Mingyu wipes at his face again the tears have stopped and Seungcheol’s just noticed his presence. He nods to Mingyu, looking down at his phone before sitting on Wooshin’s bed like it isn’t a big deal. Woozi’s hand is on his shoulder squeezing it once making Mingyu look down at him.

 

“Why don’t you bring him with to hang out? I mean I’m sure he’s fucked up now but he could still use friends right?”

 

Woozi tries and he really is trying here. Mingyu smiles small, he shakes his head no and Woozi slumps down.

 

“Yeah but, I don’t know Woozi, it’s complicated-”

 

He knows he’s speaking for Wonwoo here and it may be wrong but Mingyu can only assume that Wonwoo wouldn’t want to come with. He feels Woozi’s hand fall from his shoulder.

 

“It’s always complicated with you two, why is that?”

 

Woozi sounds irritated and Mingyu has to think of a reason.

 

“Oh, you mean ‘cus of the vampire thing?”

 

Seungcheol pipes up from Wooshin’s bed. He’s laying down on it now, phone above his face texting away. Mingyu stares at him.

 

“The what?”

 

Woozi and Mingyu both ask at the same time. Seungcheol freezes, he lowers his phone down, staring at Mingyu. He sits up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

“I knew it! Wonwoo did glamour Jihoon.”

 

“He _what?_ ”

 

Again, the two younger boys speak at the same time. Seungcheol frowns at Mingyu, not finding his denial cute. Mingyu isn’t denying it-he’s wondering what glamour is..unless that’s supposed to be what the hypnotism thing is called, then he does know and this is bad. Mingyu sits up, looking between Seungcheol and Woozi. Seungcheol smiles at Mingyu, leaning forward a bit.

 

“Mingyu, I dated Jeonghan, I know about the vamp-”

 

Woozi cuts him off.

 

“Vampires..? I am destined to be surrounded by idiots who believe in that shit?”

 

Seungcheol frowns, he stands up, walking over so he stands in front of Woozi.

 

“Mean Jihoon.”

 

Seungcheol pokes at Woozi’s cheek and Mingyu blinks at Woozi’s red face. If anyone else tried that-even Mingyu, their hand would be bitten off. He quickly regains his composure, glaring at Seungcheol.

 

“Vampires don’t exist Seungcheol. Please return to real life before I dump you.”

 

Woozi doesn’t sound serious, more tired than anything and Mingyu can’t find the right words.

 

“Don’t dump me, but  they are real-I went out with one, Mingyu’s currently dating one-”

 

Mingyu raises his hand a bit, gaining Seungcheol’s attention.

 

“Technically we aren’t dating but carry on.”

 

Seungcheol looks down at him, frowning.

 

“Wait seriously..? You two still aren't going out?”

 

He nods at Seungcheol, standing up. Mingyu wants to leave now, not in the mood to tell Woozi everything and have to go through him not believing it. He sighs, staring down at the floor.

 

“You know you can be in a relationship with someone and not have to label it.”

 

Mingyu tries to defend himself but they’re empty words. He looks at Woozi, watching him stare at Seungcheol-probably replaying the mention of vampires.

 

“Well yeah, but that's like..” Seungcheol tilts his head, “ and with the intensity of your feelings..” he stares at Mingyu, not convinced.

 

“Could we just go back to the vampire thing please..?”

 

Woozi finally says something and it’s like how Mingyu thought. They both look down at his confused face.

 

“He’s not gonna believe us. Do you think Wonwoo will show him?”

 

Seungcheol says it so casually. Mingyu doesn’t know how to react. His first thought is no. Based off of how Woozi reacted last time, he doubts Wonwoo would prove his own existence again. Woozi stares up at Seungcheol from his bed.

 

“You two sound like you’re in a cult-are you in a cult?”

 

He directs the question at Mingyu to which he shakes his head no at. Woozi looks to Seungcheol again then and he also shakes his head. Woozi looks defeated then. Mingyu’s head hurts, he can’t process all of this right now.

 

“I need to leave now-bye.”

 

Mingyu is out the door before Woozi can stop him.

 

 

 

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Again i would like to apologize if this chapter made anyone uncomfortable or brought up any bad memories and triggers.

 

OKAY *crosses fingers in hope that writting a rlly fckn long chapter makes up for me saying that i wouldn't take a long ass time to update and then proceeded to take a long ass time to update* >.<

 

So….no matter how many times i rewrote the ‘meeting mother scene’ it jst wld not stop being cheesy to me, so srry if it was a stereotypical vampire-bad cliche- writing there, i personally never got over my vampire phase since it lik started before 5 yrs old so i’m kind of used to the cliches and write them w out realizing if that makes sense but anygay, i try vry hard not to make this au cliche or cheesy bcuz like 9 outta 10 times it totally is and i h8 tht and even though i like SOME cliches for this au,  i try to take MOST of them and make it less cringey, but sometimes it jst has to be cliche and there is no way to get around it, at least with my writing capabilities its like that so sorry again^^

 

Wowwie okay, a lot has happened in this chapter, and a lot is going to happen in the upcoming final chapters so i apologize in advance if it was too fast paced, personally I think i overwrote w this chapter considering it was supposed to be 15k...and ended up being over 38k...oops. Actually it might be 39k after this note but this doesn’t really count. Side note, i wrote it raining alot this chapter and its actually like that for me rn its just been raining for the last 2 weeks and i loVE ITTT, perf writing atmosphere, good shit u kno. I was actually rlly nervous and unsure about this chapter  since i hadn’t updated in so long (SRSLY THANK U TO EVERY1 THAT STILL FOLLOWS THIS FIC EVEN THO I SUCK AT UPDATING I L Y ALL SO MCUH) but I think it’s fine now after the many edits that have been done, if i find a typo later i’ll probs cry.  Thats bout it for what i wanted to say, thanks again for votes kudos, comments, srsly yall make me smile so much reading them!!^^ I will try harder not to take 3 months to update again >.< i just realized last time i updated it was also on the 22nd, welp happy thursday, its thundering rlly hard rn so im panicking about the power going out b4 i can post this kslfjsadklfjasl.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

The fluorescent lights in the hallway hurt Mingyu’s tired eyes as he continues to run through here. He doesn’t notice Woozi calling after him, not until he’s about to start down a flight of stairs and there’s a sharp tug on his sleeve making him freeze, hand gripping the railing to stop himself from falling. Mingyu turns around, looking down at Woozi’s hands on his sleeve.

 

“Hang on a sec-okay? So much just happened.”

 

Woozi pants out, body bent forward to catch his breath. Mingyu feels bad, he really didn’t notice Woozi chasing him. Woozi coughs once, shaking his head at the ground, he stands up fully, not loosening his hold on Mingyu.

 

“Please don't run away again, let's talk about this-”

 

Mingyu looks away from him.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

He feels Woozi pull at his arm so Mingyu steps up the stairs. Woozi loosens his grip when the two are on the same level, but one hand still holds Mingyu’s wrist making sure he doesn’t run away. Woozi sighs, he’s annoyed and Mingyu understands why. He would be too if he were in the latter’s shoes.

 

“You dumb tree-yes, there is. Talk about Wonwoo, talk about..the vampire thing-I’m listening Mingyu.”

 

It sounds weird hearing Woozi say vampire in a serious tone. Mingyu looks at him unsure. There’s someone playing music in their dorm room, it’s muffled, adding white noise to their surroundings.

 

“You didn’t react well last time.”

 

Mingyu mumbles and Woozi looks at him-clearly confused but then he smiles at Mingyu.

 

“Well that’s-I have no memory of that anyway, maybe I’ll react differently this time, you never know?”

 

He tries and Mingyu frowns, looking down at him.

 

“You’re being weird.”

 

Woozi sighs, smile falling off his face. He looks up at Mingyu.

 

“No I’m not dumbass, I’m being your friend.”

 

Tears spill from Mingyu’s eyes, he really is the shittiest best friend ever. He knows Woozi is trying hard to understand this and he’s grateful. It’s a big improvement from the first time but that’s probably because Woozi didn’t witness Wonwoo feeding on his best friend. Mingyu drops his gaze to the floor, more tears falling down his face.

 

“That’s gay.”

 

He brings his free arm up to his face, wiping at his eyes. Woozi laughs beside him, making Mingyu’s own smile grow.

 

“I’ll walk you back to your room.”

 

Mingyu stares down at Woozi, his hands let go of Mingyu’s other arm. Woozi starts down the stairs, taking out his phone to send a text, most likely to a worried Seungcheol. Mingyu starts walking, his body feels lighter and his eyes don’t hurt anymore as he catches up with Woozi. He’s still nervous about what the rest of this conversation will hold,  but he feels even better talking about this with Woozi.

 

“So, vampires exist, huh?”

 

Woozi jumps the last step, shoes echoing against the floors. He turns around to face Mingyu when he makes it down the last step. His ankle is still sore but it’s like a good kind of sore. He stuffs his hands in his coat pockets, nodding to Woozi.

 

“Yeah, it’s weird right?”

Mingyu tries to laugh but it comes out as a cough. Woozi gives him a look of disbelief.

 

“Weird? Aren’t you like, shitting yourself over this new discovery? Come on Mingyu, you’re loving this.”

 

Maybe Woozi’s trying too hard to act casual about this. His tone sounds like he’s teasing Mingyu about a crush and Mingyu can’t tell if Woozi’s doing this because he still doesn’t believe Mingyu, or if he isn’t sure how to process all of this. Mingyu is positive he’s coming off serious here. The two don’t walk down the hall where the entrance doors are at, instead they start back down the opposite way, giving them more time to talk. Mingyu still has that about to cry feeling in his chest.

 

“No...they terrify me. Wonwoo’s really the only one I feel comfortable being around.”

 

He makes sure to look Woozi in the eyes when he says that. Tone very serious and hushed and Woozi has stops walking. He stares up at Mingyu and Mingyu can see the exact moment it registers in Woozi’s mind that he’s being serious here.

 

“They’re… really _real_..?”

 

Woozi pales and Mingyu isn’t sure why he’s the one afraid here, he hasn’t seen them, he has no experience with one. Mingyu can feel his anger building but he takes a breath. It wouldn’t be right getting mad at Woozi about this.

 

“Yes. last night I..I wasn’t on my way home from a movie I-”

 

His face flushes and Woozi steps forward, lightly smacking Mingyu’s arm.

 

“I knew that,  you can’t lie to save your life.”

 

Mingyu holds his arm, nodding once to Woozi. He clears his throat, continuing on.

 

“I was walking back from the...it’s that one art museum-the office building for it I mean  but, it’s like owned by vampires okay and not just any vampires, but the head vampire, their...their Mother.”

 

A sour taste enters his mouth from the mention of her name He swallows the nauseous feeling back down. The silence from Woozi makes him even more nervous, his throat feels dry, bottom lip quivering and he has to take a few deep breaths before he speaks again.

 

“Minghao’s mom-everyone calls her Mother, a-and they look normal, like us but they’re fucking terrifying-not like the books I read or the movies I made you watch, okay? They’re real, they’re monsters, and I’m scared of them, Jihoon. I’m so fucking scared of them but..I-Wonwoo, he isn’t like them, no he’s-he’s different and I love him?”

  


It’s the first time he’s said it out loud and the shocked expression Woozi gives him matches his own. It takes a few seconds for the two to say anything after that. Woozi stares at the floor, no longer looking shocked but his eyes are still open wide. He looks like he’s thinking about what to say next. Mingyu’s mouth is too dry. Saying he loves Wonwoo out loud didn’t feel life changing, it made his heart pound and his head spin a little but that’s probably from being sick. He  feels the same as before he’s said it out loud. Maybe the reaction will be bigger if he were to say it to Wonwoo. It’s not like he was hoping for something big to happen but he’s never told anyone he’s had feelings for that so Mingyu has no idea what to expect from this.

 

“Do you love Seungcheol?”

 

Mingyu suddenly asks and Woozi’s ears turn pink.

 

“Well I..I don’t know-I like him.” He clears his throat, face turning pink again, “ I can see myself..hopefully being with him for a long time but I...wait, how did this get turned onto me?”

 

Woozi’s face is burning red now and Mingyu would tease him but he has to get to the point of this.

 

“Does it feel like you can’t breathe when you aren’t next to him..? I’m not talking about just missing him or something, more like..your whole body feels off unless you’re next to him, do you feel that with Seungcheol?”

 

Mingyu's throat hurts, his voice is hoarse from talking too fast. Woozi stares at him, eyes searching his for a possible answer or maybe just trying to make sense of what Mingyu's said. He looks down at Mingyu's trembling fists, then steps forward, hands grabbing Mingyu's to make the younger stop scratching at his palms. It's a nervous tick and Woozi almost forgets what Mingyu's asked, too busy dealing with the anxiety Mingyu hasn't shown him since high school.

 

It's worrisome, and it bothers Woozi how much Mingyu's changed because he likes Wonwoo, but is it really that..? Sure, Woozi himself had acted differently-still does now that he's with Seungcheol but, his behaviour and Mingyu's is...too different. It's not a good thing-Wonwoo doesn't seem good for Mingyu. Woozi is looking up at his friend, having to repeatedly smooth over Mingyu's knuckles to get warmth back into his fingers and he knows whatever he feels towards Wonwoo isn't going to matter to Mingyu.

 

He's too far gone, and this is exactly like Mingyu. He molds for people, rewires his entire personality out of what he thinks is consideration for the other person and it hurts him. It hasn’t been this bad for a long time and Woozi wants to tell him this but Mingyu won’t get it. he knows when he feels bad, but not when to leave a bad situation. It used to annoy Woozi when they were younger. He'd call Mingyu stupid, go into rants about how idiotic it was for Mingyu to stay by people who treated him like shit and Mingyu would always say it wasn't as bad as Woozi was making it out to be. He's too kind, and people take that kindness of his for granted.

 

Woozi has seen the people Mingyu's been with, has dealt with the aftermath of each break up. Sure, Mingyu's never liked them back but the people he's been with liked him-a lot, some more on the dangerous side than others and it affected him badly. Mingyu knows this but only after he's done with them, never during even when Woozi and the others tell him what the fuck is up with his relationships. Woozi takes a deep breath, looking up at Mingyu. His eyes have tears in them and he's looking down at their hands.

 

“Once, after that calc test..I didn't do so hot, remember?”

 

Woozi sucks in a breath, hands squeezing Mingyu's and he nods small but his eyes remain on their hands.

 

“I felt stressed and angry and I wanted to be with him..have him tell me everything was fine, that it's one test-not a big deal even though it was, but I would've believed him if he told me it wasn't.”

 

He lets go of Mingyu's hands and Mingyu wipes at his face where tears have started to fall once more. Woozi places his hand on his stomach, hand gripping at his hoodie.

 

“I felt it, this pain mixed with this kind of..pull or something. Right here and it was almost unbearable. Like that feeling you get in your throat when you're about to cry-that painful lump..and I knew it’d go away when I'd be by him.”

 

Mingyu looks down at him, eyes wide and Woozi wants to rejoice, having connected with Mingyu.

 

“Exactly, that feeling-that's how I feel...all the time Woozi, every second I'm not with Wonwoo, it's like that for me.”

 

He smiles as tears stream down his face and Woozi nods without hesitation. He didn't know it was this intense-hearing the word love is intense, but also this..? Mingyu sighs, stepping backwards. His back presses against the wall and he slides down it. Woozi watches him bring his knees up, hugging them to his chest. Mingyu looks so small right now. Woozi glances down the hall they're in, the lights are off towards the end of it, everyone's doors are closed and Woozi is convinced no one lives in the rooms from how quiet this place is.

 

“Is this normal?”

 

Mingyu asks, voice having gotten weaker, he'll lose it if he keeps talking. Woozi nods, sitting down next to him. He wraps his arm around Mingyu's shoulders, pulling him close.

 

“Yeah it..just-means you like him, a lot.

 

He laughs and Mingyu lets his head drop onto Woozi’s shoulder, staring down the hall. There's so much Mingyu isn't telling him and Woozi knows he shouldn't press for more, so he changes the subject, awkwardly patting Mingyu's shoulder.

 

“What do you wanna do for your birthday?”

 

He asks and Mingyu remains quiet. After a few seconds he sits up, looking down at Woozi.

 

“What's today's date..?”

 

Woozi stares at him, dumbfounded.

 

“The first..Mingyu did you forget about your own birthday?”

 

He already knows the answer. Woozi stands up, dusting off the back of his hoodie. They don't really do much for Mingyu's birthday, never have but the least he and the rest of their friends can do is take Mingyu out to eat or something. That is, if Mingyu even wants to do that. With the way he's been acting and feeling, a birthday may not be the best thing at the moment.

 

“I'm going home.”

 

Mingyu stands, catching Woozi off guard. He leans against the wall, staring down at Woozi.

 

“I just need to visit-haven't even called since February.”

 

He sounds guilty and Woozi feels a small twinge of annoyance. Mingyu's mom isn't one to call every week or anything like that and his dad is always working. Going that long of no contact with their only son is something Mingyu should feel guilty about. Woozi is just now realizing she must be busy herself because he hasn't gotten any emergency texts or calls from her asking if Mingyu's alive. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, heading towards the end of the hall. Mingyu huffs, following him.

 

“That'll be good for you, take a mini break, eat and sleep a lot too.”

 

Mingyu sighs, walking slower so Woozi remains in front.

 

“I will. Promise.”

 

The lights flick back on and the two stare above at them, wondering when this hall got fancy motion sensor lights put in.

 

“So, are werewolves real too?”

 

Woozi asks, smile on his face as they turn back to the correct hall to leave the building. Mingyu looks down at him, frowning.

 

“No, you fucking furry.”

 

He runs ahead so Woozi can't hit him, laughing as he opens the front doors.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


“Hey so...don't take this the wrong way but, Wonwoo's told you he likes you, right?”

 

Woozi sounds out of breath as they start up the stairs for Mingyu's dormitory. He frowns, looking back at Woozi as holds the door open.

 

“Well yeah, I mean, he said he liked me the first time back at Ailee’s party but-”

 

Woozi gives him a weird look, walking past him.

 

“Okay yeah, but um...has he told you that again or like, gone into detail about what he likes about you or what he wants to get out of...whatever it is you two have going on..?”

 

He stands in front of the flight of stairs, frowning at a soda can on the first step. Mingyu crosses his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the front doors.

 

“Woozi, what are you saying?”

 

Mingyu watches him turn back to face the doors, he can't tell what kind of look is on Woozi's face.

 

“Nothing just, I want to make sure he really likes you for _you_ and isn't wanting to just mess around.”

 

Woozi meets his gaze, clearly concerned but Mingyu's caught off guard, his anger growing.

 

“I-I mean, we don't go off everyday into some kind of-fucking, Shakespearean declaration of our feelings for each other, if that's what you're wanting? He has told me afterwards and I know he cares about me, okay?”

 

He huffs and Woozi rolls his eyes, crossing his arms mimicking Mingyu.

 

“Look, I’m only wanting to make sure you aren't stuck with one-sided feelings in a FWB situation here.”

 

Mingyu can understand where Woozi's coming from but he's too prideful to admit it.

 

“I'm not-we aren't like that. He likes me and he knows how much I like him. I haven't told him that I love him-I kind of hinted at it and I think he got it but I'm not sure.” He uncrosses his arms, staring towards the stairs, not looking back at Woozi.  “Either way, he likes me back. I know you don't believe still but it's the vampire thing okay? All of the shit that comes with it too, that is why everything is so complicated.”

 

Woozi scoffs, following Mingyu up the stairs.

 

“I didn't say that I didn't believe-”

 

Mingyu pauses, looking back at him.

 

“Yeah well, you have that, ‘this is bullshit’ look on your face.”

 

Woozi laughs then, looking up at the ceiling before glaring at Mingyu.

 

“Can you blame me? Look at this from my perspective. You stop talking to your friends for weeks, miss class, miss practice, start looking like shit all the time-basically pulling a Vernon but worse and when you finally do tell me what's been going on, it's somehow because of a supernatural creature. Forgive me for being a skeptic.”

 

Woozi pushes into his side, stepping past Mingyu.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Mingyu stares at him. Woozi leans against the landings wall, closing his eyes.

 

“Don't apologise-I mean do but, god Mingyu, I just need you to look happy again.”

 

He rubs at the back of his neck, pushing himself off the wall when Mingyu gets on the same level as him.

 

“I am happy.”

 

Mingyu says quietly. Woozi shakes his head.

 

“No, you aren't.”

 

The two start down the main hall, mingyu sticking to one side of the wall as Woozi walks ahead of him. He feels like a child having to even argue about this.

 

“Maybe not always, but I'm under a lot of stress-”

 

He pouts as Woozi stops walking again.

 

“Because of Wonwoo.”

 

Woozi says in an obvious tone. Mingyu sighs, shaking his head no. Woozi stares up at him, not convinced.

 

“No-yes but, not like that okay? Not because of Wonwoo as a person but his...baggage or whatever.”

 

They turn down Mingyu's hall, smiling awkwardly to his RA as they pass by him.

 

“I don't like him.”

 

Woozi says when they're out of earshot. Mingyu has to think for a second on whether Woozi means his RA or Wonwoo. He goes with the latter, lips forming into a thin line.

 

“Yeah, I know. Last time you found out, you kept referring to him as a ‘thing'.”

 

He pauses in front of his door, Woozi frowns up at him.

 

“That doesn't sound like me.”

 

Mingyu laughs, like really laughs for the first time in awhile.

 

“Yes it does, you ass. You even took a pair of scissors to this sloth stuffed animal I bought him when all of us went to the mall.”

 

Woozi glares at his door.

 

“God, the more you all bring that mall trip up, the worse my deja vu gets.”

 

Mingyu's hand rests on the doorknob. He stares at Woozi annoyed.

 

“Yes, because it happened.”

 

He stresses and Woozi purses his lips.

 

“Whatever, you better go sleep this cold off.”

 

Mingyu nods, then stops himself.

 

“Did Vernon snitch or..?”

 

Woozi waves his hand, brushing him off.

 

“He didn't have to, you look like that half eaten cheese sandwich Seokmin tossed on top of Chan's garage roof last summer. Remember, the one the poor kid had to scrape off a week later? That's you.”

 

Woozi motions at the door, Mingyu shakes his head, letting out another breathy laugh as he opens the door.

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“Well, it's true.”

 

The two pause in Mingyu's doorway, staring at Wonwoo on Mingyu's bed. It looks like he hasn't moved. Wonwoo sits up, Mingyu's blanket covering his lap, closed book on top of that and one earbud in. Mingyu's eyes land on the mp3 player Wonwoo's holding. He hears Woozi cough, awkwardly nudging Mingyu to step into his room.

 

“Hi, Jihoon.”

 

Wonwoo says it casually and Woozi nods to him, body stiff as he sits down at Mingyu's desk. Wonwoo looks away from him, small smile on his face as he points to his own desk.

 

“Mingyu, I got you soup.”

 

He smiles and Mingyu looks over to his side, closing the door. He takes off his coat, hanging it up before walking over to Wonwoo's desk. He smiles back, already feeling better now that he's here with Wonwoo.

 

“Smells good, is this the same one as last time?”

 

Mingyu opens the bag and then immediately closes it from seeing the blood bags next to his soup.

 

“I thought Sunshine’s was banned?”

 

Woozi asks, making Mingyu turn around, heart beating in his ears. He watches Woozi point at the bag. Mingyu turns back around, carefully lifting the small bowl out of it, moving one of the blood bags to the side to pick up his spoon.

 

“Mingyu, what the hell? I haven't ate there since you told me to stop.”

 

Woozi sounds pissed and Mingyu feels bad but he’s too tired to explain himself. He opens his soup, shrugging at Woozi as he leans back on the edge of Wonwoo's desk.

 

“I didn't know.”

 

Strangely enough, he has no issue with the soup. His tongue gets burnt from the first taste so he puts the spoon back into the bowl and sets it down on the shelf in front of him. It tastes better cold anyway.

 

“Why’s Sunshine’s banned? Is it because vampires run it?”

 

Wonwoo takes out his earbud, staring at Mingyu with an unreadable expression. Mingyu clears his throat, it still hurts to swallow.

 

“No-yes, that was before...it was stupid, Woozi you can eat there.”

 

The two look at Mingyu funny before accepting his answer. Wonwoo sounded hurt and Mingyu wants to ask, since when did he get offended at Mingyu's fear of vampires, but he keeps quiet.

 

“Can you prove it?”

 

Woozi suddenly asks and Mingyu sucks in a breath, looking to Wonwoo in a panic. He doesn't seem bothered by the question, pushing back Mingyu's covers.

 

“That I'm a vampire?”

 

He gets up and Woozi nods, eyes following him as he walks over to Mingyu.

 

“Yeah like, hold a cross and burst into flames or something... I don't know.”

 

Wonwoo smirks, an arm lightly pushing at Mingyu's lower back to move from his desk. Mingyu steps out of the way, watching Wonwoo dig through the bag.

 

“I'd prefer not to burst into flames, not that I would If I did hold one.”

 

Still thinking this is some kind of joke, Woozi laughs to himself. Wonwoo pulls out two blood bags, then steps past Mingyu again, bending down to open their mini fridge, he puts one on the small shelf and stands back up. There's already some kind of straw attached to it and Wonwoo holds it in his hand like it's a juice pouch.

 

“ Don't scream, I have a headache.”

 

Wonwoo looks to Woozi, waiting for some kind of reaction. Mingyu stares at Woozi's now emotionless expression. He doesn't believe even now when Wonwoo's holding a fucking blood bag.

 

“Okay..?”

 

Woozi says something finally, and that's all Wonwoo needed to hear before he takes a small sip from the bag. Eyes changing instantly and that gains a reaction out of Woozi. His gasp echos in their room. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo swallows once, then smiles at Woozi. Blood stained teeth and fangs showing without a care in the world and Mingyu holds his breath, glancing at Woozi.

 

He's staring at Wonwoo, eyes wide, hands now gripping the edge of Mingyu's desk chair and he's scared. His knuckles are white, skin discolored and Mingyu can’t speak. He hesitantly takes a step towards him.

 

“Woozi, are you-”

 

His eyes snap up to meet Mingyu's concerned gaze.

 

“Shut up. Let me think.”

 

Woozi goes to stand but his legs give out so he remains sitting. Mingyu’s never seen him like this, he has no idea what to do or say to make Woozi feel better so he just nods once, sitting down at the edge of his bed, eyes never leaving Woozi's face. Mingyu looks back to Wonwoo, watching him take one more sip before putting the bag in the door shelf in their fridge. Wonwoo stands back up straight, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“If it helps, I only drink bagged blood.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I mean, bagged donated blood-donated to vampires. Never straight from the source.”

 

Woozi just nods at his words. Wonwoo steps towards Mingyu's bed, getting back under his covers. Mingyu doesn't comment on the blatant lie.

 

“I see.”

 

Woozi can't look away from the floor. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo when he picks his earbuds back up, putting one in as he reaches for his book again. He doesn’t open it, just holds the book as he looks at Woozi.

 

“Seungkwan is the same-”

 

This gets Woozi to look at him, face twisted with panic.

 

“He's one too?”

 

His voice comes out quiet and calm despite his grave expression. Mingyu nods to him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo say at the same time. Woozi tears his gaze away before he stands up.

 

“Well...this was fun-I uhm..I should go...go lie down or something.”

 

Mingyu stands and Woozi blinks up at him, clearly still in shock from everything.

 

“Hey-I'll walk you back.”

 

Woozi shakes his head no, hand out in front of him, telling Mingyu to stop.

 

“Don't be stupid, get into that bed right now.”

 

He points to Wonwoo, then immediately lets his hand fall, looking away and coughing once as Mingyu sits back down. He's handling it better than Mingyu thought he would.

 

“You call if anything happens. I'll be here in seconds, got that?”

 

Woozi’s  looking at Mingyu but that was directed at Wonwoo. Supposed to come off as a warning or something. It passes over Wonwoo's head and makes Mingyu want to roll his eyes.

 

“I will, later Woozi.”

 

Mingyu isn't sure if Woozi is alright or not, he quickly takes out his phone after the elder shuts his door. He sends a text to Vernon, asking him to check up on Woozi later, maybe do a better job at explaining everything to him than Mingyu did, though, he didn't even try to explain anything. Today is weird, he didn't think Woozi finding out about the existence of vampires would be handled that calmly.

 

“I didn't think you’d tell him again.”

 

Wonwoo says, sitting back against Mingyu's headboard as he stares down into his now open book. Mingyu looks at him. It was a simple statement yet Mingyu feels like Wonwoo's mad.

 

“I didn't, Seungcheol did. Apparently he and Jeonghan dated so, he knew already about you and how you..glamoured Woozi..? I think that's what he called it.”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, tasting blood, watching as Wonwoo places the piece of paper he's using as a bookmark, back in the book.

 

“Yeah, that's the technical name. Does Jeonghan only date humans?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, as if he knows the answer to that. Mingyu shrugs, fingers pulling his sleeves back over his hands.

 

“I barely know him, so I'm not sure.”

 

Mingyu smiles small and Wonwoo nods. The two are quiet then, listening to the sound of Wonwoo's clock filling their silence. Wonwoo is the first to move, putting his book and mp3 player on Mingyu's bedside table. He crawls over to Mingyu. Hand pushing back some of Mingyu's hair out of his eyes. Wonwoo frowns, pressing the back of his hand to Mingyu's forehead for a few seconds and the touch warms Mingyu's skin. Wonwoo smiles up at Mingyu, feeling no fever.

 

“I told you I didn't have one anymore.”

 

Wonwoo pulls his hand back, sitting on his  knees. The weird angry vibe from before is gone as he smiles at Mingyu fully.

 

“I know. Just checking.”

 

Mingyu wants to kiss him, he wants to pull Wonwoo close and just kiss him for hours. He looks away from Wonwoo, face red as he tries to hide his smile.

 

“He handled it better this time, that's good?”

 

Wonwoo shifts, sitting like Mingyu, letting their hands fill up the space between them. Mingyu nods, face getting redder when he feels Wonwoo's hand lay on top of his own.

 

“Yeah, it's great, I mean he was shaken up and will probably never want to come here again..but you did good-with the bagged blood thing, really helped him feel less afraid.”

 

Wonwoo's leaning into him now. It feels good, being next to him again, even though Mingyu was only gone for an hour or so. These feelings of relief scare him a little, maybe he’s too attached to Wonwoo. Mingyu looks down at their hands. He doesn’t care, with everything they’ve been through he’s allowed to feel this way.

 

“Did you sleep at all?”

 

Mingyu asks, Wonwoo interlockers their fingers now, head resting on Mingyu's shoulder and it makes his stomach flip.

 

“No..I think I'd fall asleep if you lied down with me.”

 

Voice quiet and face red, Wonwoo leans off of Mingyu’s shoulder, looking at him and Mingyu smiles small, then looks at him confused.

 

“Like..right now?”

 

Mingyu doesn't have that much of an appetite but he still glances over at his soup. Wonwoo let's go of their hands, bringing Mingyu's attention back to him. He nods and Mingyu really wants to kiss him.

 

“Okay, give me a sec.”

 

He stands up, walking over to Wonwoo's desk, he picks up his soup, putting the spoon in his mouth as he closes the lid over the bowl again. He bends down, putting the soup into the fridge, putting the spoon on top of it. He shuts the door, standing back up to kick off his shoes.

 

When he turns around again, Wonwoo's already under Mingyu's blankets, body close to the wall. He's watching Mingyu, face just as red and Mingyu wants to tell Wonwoo then that he loves him but he holds back, too busy caving in on himself watching Wonwoo pull the covers up to hide his face. His brown hair being the only thing peeking out from Mingyu’s covers. Mingyu glances back at the clock.

 

“You know..only eighty year olds sleep this early.”

 

He walks over to his bed, Wonwoo lowers the covers, nodding to Mingyu.

 

“I could be eighty, you don't know.”

 

Wonwoo laughs as Mingyu lifts the covers, getting into bed next to him. He almost snorts, laying onto his back, staring up at their ceiling.

 

“...I think I'd know.”

 

The two get more comfortable, shifting around in Mingyu’s bed until they're satisfied and even then Wonwoo's still fidgeting. He fidgets alot, Mingyu’s noted. Not his whole body but his hands, they're always doing something, never still. Even when he's reading, Wonwoo plays with his bookmark or traces the edge of his book. Mingyu stares at the hidden textures in their ceiling. He knows how old Wonwoo is, plus he said he's only been a vampire for four years or so, and Mingyu knows they're only a year apart. Wonwoo sighs, fidgeting coming to an end as he moves closer to Mingyu, arm throwing itself across Mingyu's stomach. His leg wrapping around Mingyu's thigh. Mingyu frowns, turning his neck to look at Wonwoo, who's already looking up at him.

 

“Will you age?”

 

Mingyu asks and Wonwoo's bottom lip pushes out in that small pout thing he does when thinking.

 

“Not really.”

 

He drops his head, resting his forehead against Mingyu’s shoulder. The two are quiet again until something occurs to Mingyu. He slowly takes Wonwoo’s hand, removing it from Mingyu’s chest.

 

“You said you were turned at like sixteen..right?”

 

What he's thinking can't be right yet there's an awful feeling in Mingyu's gut. Wonwoo frowns, tearing himself off of Mingyu fully so he can turn over onto his stomach.

 

“Well yeah but-” he cuts himself off, staring at Mingyu's expression. He props himself up on his elbows. “Oh my god, Mingyu-I'm not-not still sixteen physically or anything.”

 

Relief floods over Mingyu and Wonwoo wants to laugh, not believing they're having this conversation. He smiles, shaking his head at Mingyu.

 

“I'm twenty one okay? Physically and mentally, I just meant that I’ll age slower, even more so now that I'm like fully mature or whatever. Junhui told me about it once. It's the same for everyone, turned or born, you just age slower after twenty one.”

 

Mingyu nods, looking away from Wonwoo, ears burning. He had heard that information from Mother but that was about purebloods, Mingyu didn't know it was like that for everyone, well just everyone turned before that age.

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Wonwoo laughs and Mingyu shifts onto his side, staring at him. Wonwoo's hands are gripping at the corner of Mingyu's pillowcase, fingers twisting at the loose fabric.

 

“It would've sucked if I was sixteen forever.” He turns to Mingyu, smiling down at him. Mingyu cradles his head on his elbow, looking up at Wonwoo, unable to smile from the sudden tired look in Wonwoo’s eyes. “I was shorter, skinnier..and weaker.”

 

Wonwoo drops his gaze, looking down at the pillow, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He sits up, rubbing at his eyes harshly and Mingyu is quick to sit up with him, hand grabbing at Wonwoo's wrists, tearing them away before Wonwoo can start to pull at his hair or scratch at his face or do anything harmful to himself.

 

“It's okay-”

 

Mingyu starts but shuts himself up, meeting Wonwoo's irritated eyes. He lets go of Wonwoo's wrists, watching them fall to the space between them, gripping at Mingyu's sheets.

 

“No it isn't. I'm sick of crying. Why should I even be upset? I'm away from them, they can't hurt me anymore, so why am I still-”

 

Tears start pouring down his face quickly and all Mingyu can do is watch as Wonwoo brings his hands up to his face again. Mingyu has to close his eyes once, flinching at the choked out cry Wonwoo lets out. He opens his eyes, feeling his own tears fall as he gets closer. He takes a deep breath, lightly putting his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders.

 

“Wonwoo, you-yes you're away from them but, you didn't leave having already healed or anything like that. You left while that was still happening to you. So, it's okay to cry-”

 

Wonwoo let's out a small laugh-really it sounded like he choked on his own breath. He shakes his head no at Mingyu, making the younger drop his arms.

 

“I don't want these memories.” he won’t meet Mingyu’s gaze, wiping at his face again, sniffling once before smiling down at Mingyu's sheets. “Junhui was right I...I did beg him to take them back. I can't do that now though. He probably hates me and wouldn't take them away even if I got down on my knees.”

 

Mingyu frowns at him, reaching forward to cup at Wonwoo’s face. He makes Wonwoo look up at him but Wonwoo still won’t meet his gaze.

 

“That isn't true, he loves you, Wonwoo.”

 

It doesn’t hurt to tell him that because it’s true. Mingyu can see how much Junhui cares about Wonwoo in everything he does. Wonwoo shakes his head no, making Mingyu let go of his face.

 

“No. He doesn't, I know he doesn’t.”

 

Mingyu has no idea what to do. He looks away from Wonwoo, down at his hands twisting Mingyu’s sheets. He has no idea what kind of things those two have been through together.

 

“Did he ever tell you that you're his second home..?

 

He starts, watching Wonwoo’s hands pause. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo’s face. He's still crying but he's calmer now so, Mingyu sucks in a breath, almost laughing at himself for speaking so nicely about Junhui.

 

“Seeing you like this hurts him too, Wonwoo. He would take them back if you wanted, you know he would.”

 

Mingyu smiles small at Wonwoo when he finally meets his gaze. Even though he said that, Mingyu can't say he's one hundred percent confident in his words. Maybe Junhui wouldn't take the memories back, Mingyu isn't sure but he knows it's what Wonwoo wants to hear.

 

“Should I?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu has to think carefully here. Wonwoo is looking at him, tears still streaming down his face, desperate for an answer and Mingyu doesn't want to say what he thinks, afraid that it'll make Wonwoo hate him. It's a risk, but he’ll say it anyway, unable to lie about something this important.

 

“I don't think you should.” He has to look away at the hurt on Wonwoo’s face. “I hate seeing you like this-I do, but I think it's important to acknowledge that it happened and to-”

 

Mingyu stops talking, having met Wonwoo’s gaze. His body tense, and his now black eyes bore into Mingyu’s.

 

“I have acknowledged it. I can't even close my eyes or think for _one second_ -without acknowledging it.”

 

Wonwoo snaps and then looks down at his hands again. Mingyu nods, looking at their door. It was a bad choice of words on Mingyu’s part. He still isn't aware of everything that's happened to Wonwoo and it was wrong to say something like that.

 

“I'm sorry...I just-what I had meant to say was, you should keep them and move on, because you are away from them now so you _can_ start to heal.”

 

His voice is soft as he lays his hand on one of Wonwoo’s fists, watching Wonwoo relax his hand, shoulders dropping. Wonwoo nods small, biting down on his lip, his eyes changing back to normal.

 

“...I don't think I can heal from this Mingyu.” Wonwoo clears his throat, voice feeling strained as he frowns at their hands. “It hurts and I just don't want to deal with it.”

 

He knows he’s cowering away from this but he doesn’t care. It’s too overwhelming and Wonwoo doesn’t know how to deal with it. He cannot fathom how his younger self  managed to wake up everyday in that household and not want to die. Maybe it was the kindness he had received from his brother and then later on from Junhui, or maybe it was his mindset. Wonwoo didn’t seek out help, didn’t let anyone see and now that he’s thought about it, it’s  because everything didn’t seem that bad to him-he was conditioned into being used to the abuse and simultaneously knowing it was wrong but unable to change anything. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu’s hand, finding some comfort from its warmth.

 

“I know. It'll be hard to but I believe you can get through this.”

 

The warmth leaves. He pulls his hand out from under Mingyu’s.

 

“That's easy for you to say.”

 

Another shit choice of words. Mingyu nods, closing his eyes at seeing Wonwoo start to cry again and this time Mingyu knows it's because of him. He’s much worse at this than he had thought he’d be. Woozi might’ve been right-not in a sense that this is a burden but more so that Mingyu isn’t able to handle everything in a way Wonwoo needs. Wonwoo doesn’t deserve to hear him royally fuck up everything he says.

 

“It is, I'm sorry.”

 

He can only apologize, looking at Wonwoo, watching him wipe at his face. Wonwoo shakes his head no, meeting Mingyu’s gaze, making the sound escape from their room.

 

“Don't be...can we sleep now?”

 

Wonwoo’s already laying down before Mingyu can say anything. Wonwoo's back faces him and Mingyu wishes he could see the expression on Wonwoo's face to make sure Wonwoo’s okay. He lays down on his side, cradling his head on his elbow again. Mingyu pulls his blankets up and over Wonwoo, hand falling in between them.

 

He's hesitant to touch Wonwoo, or even be this close to him. Mingyu’s left some space between them but it feels like there should be more. He's staring at the back of Wonwoo's head when Wonwoo pushes back the covers, arm reaching behind him, palm facing Mingyu and it takes him a few seconds to realize Wonwoo wants Mingyu’s hand. His heart feels like it skips as he reaches his arm up and Wonwoo's grabbing at his wrist, pulling Mingyu’s arm over his side. His hand rests on top of Mingyu’s, clutching it to his chest. Mingyu scoots forward, only a little bit so he can comfortably rest his arm on Wonwoo’s side.

 

Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's body start to tremble, his grip on Mingyu's hand tightens, pressing it against his chest so Mingyu has no choice but to feel every shallow intake of breath. It kills Mingyu having to listen to Wonwoo cry and not be able to do anything for him. Maybe this is enough-it has to be since Wonwoo hasn’t kicked Mingyu out of their room. He dares to bend his legs a little, feet tangling with Wonwoo's. He leans his head down, pressing his forehead to the back of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo doesn’t react, breaths still coming out the same.

 

What Wonwoo's dealing with right now is something Mingyu won't ever be able to understand. He knows this, which is why his mind is mostly occupied with the new information he has and the uncertainty with Wonwoo's life. There's a small but growing fear in his mind, about Wonwoo being kidnapped by Mother's minions or just disappearing from Mingyu’s life altogether. He shouldn't dwell on those irrational thoughts but...are they really all that irrational? There's no telling what she'll order, Mingyu still doesn't know anything about their world, their rules or what their morals are. He doesn't want to think about this, but these thoughts are hard to shut up.

 

They've been like this for almost an hour, Mingyu having closed his eyes a while ago. Wonwoo's stopped crying and based on the lack of movement from him now, Mingyu is sure he's fallen asleep. His hand lays flat against Wonwoo's stomach, thumb slowly moving back in forth. The grip Wonwoo had on him loosened soon after he stopped crying. Mingyu's exhausted but he can't fall asleep..well, he's trying hard not too. He opens his eyes, blinking away his tiredness. Even though he knows Wonwoo has already passed out, he still hasn't gotten over the fear of waking up to Wonwoo's screams. He's tempted to say something, maybe ask if Wonwoo's awake or not, just to be sure but at the same time he doesn't want to say anything incase Wonwoo is about to fall asleep and he ends up waking up because of Mingyu. He closes his eyes again.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu wakes up to the feeling of Wonwoo's finger tracing over his collar bone. It tickles but he's slow to open his eyes.  When he does open them briefly, Wonwoo stops. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo's face before he closes his eyes again.

 

“Hi.”

 

He let's out a yawn, cringing at how awful his voice sounds.

 

“Hey.”

 

Wonwoo's voice sounds amazing. His finger pokes at Mingyu’s cheek, this makes Mingyu open his eyes fully. Wonwoo's eyes are tired looking, but he smiles at Mingyu.

 

“Sorry, I fell asleep.”

 

Mingyu smiles back and Wonwoo nods at him, dropping his hand down to Mingyu’s chest, fingers playing with his shirt collar, twisting at the fabric. His hands feel kind of cold but the rest of Wonwoo feels warm still.

 

“It's okay.”

 

His arm fell asleep around Wonwoo's waist, but he doesn't move it. Their room is bright, and Mingyu can't remember if it was this bright when they fell asleep or not. He looks down at Wonwoo, watching him stare at his hand. Something feels off about this.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Mingyu removes his hand from Wonwoo's waist, bringing it up to his face and rubbing his eye.

 

“Almost nine.”

 

He pauses, lowering his hand down at his side. How can it be nine p.m and be this bright out? Mingyu blinks at Wonwoo, realizing that it's nine in the morning.

 

“I slept for sixteen hours..?”

 

Wonwoo smiles, letting out a small laugh and then nodding. Mingyu doesn't find this funny. He looks at Wonwoo’s hair, seeing that it looks the same from when Mingyu fell asleep.

 

“Did you also sleep that long?”

 

This makes Wonwoo lose his smile, only a little but enough for Mingyu to notice.

 

“I woke up an hour ago.”

 

Wonwoo shifts closer, putting his head into Mingyu’s chest before Mingyu can question him about the obvious lie. His grip on Mingyu’s shirt tightens. Mingyu instinctively wraps his arm around Wonwoo's waist again, pulling him closer. He's still tired, closing his eyes once more. He doesn't have class today which means he can stay in bed with Wonwoo. There’s still a weird air around them, he can’t help but want to question Wonwoo about the lie but he isn’t sure if he should.

 

“Mingyu..”

 

Wonwoo’s hands leave Mingyu’s shirt and then Wonwoo's head shifts away from him. Mingyu opens his eyes, looking at Wonwoo staring back at him. He raises his brows, silently asking Wonwoo what he needs but Wonwoo just shakes his head lightly at him, making him frown.

 

His hand brushes back some of Mingyu’s hair behind his ear, scooting closer so their noses touch. Mingyu’s eyes are barely closed when Wonwoo kisses him. It's a soft press of his lips against Mingyu’s that lasts barely for three seconds before he's pulling away, leaving Mingyu wondering why he did that. It isn't as if Wonwoo can't kiss him for no reason, it's the timing of this kiss that bothers Mingyu and he can't put his finger on why. He opens his eyes fully, looking back at Wonwoo. His hands are tangled back in Mingyu’s shirt, staring at them and it's like he's avoiding Mingyu’s gaze.

 

That's another bad thought building up in the back of Mingyu’s mind. Before they slept-or even before Wonwoo brought up the idea of sleeping that early, he sat right next to Mingyu and held his hand. Maybe it was because Mingyu was too overwhelmed by his own feelings of happiness that Wonwoo touched him, that he didn't really think too hard on why Wonwoo was suddenly okay with them touching. Wonwoo lied to him earlier, Mingyu isn't sure if Wonwoo slept at all or if he did and just lied about when he woke up but either way, Wonwoo initiated physical contact with him as a way to shut him up and it works because Mingyu wears his heart of his sleeve.

 

The kiss is still in a grey area, he isn't sure if Wonwoo did that because he wanted to or if it was because Mingyu still looked hung up on the sleeping question. He doesn't know how to feel about this. Maybe he's overthinking it, maybe he's just paranoid, who knows?

 

“What do you want to do today?”

 

He glances down at Wonwoo, feeling his hands still. Mingyu’s assuming Wonwoo has no plans but as the silence filled seconds pass them by, his face warms at the thought of Wonwoo finding it weird that Mingyu would assume they'd spend the day together.

 

“Sleep.”

 

Wonwoo shifts away from him, moving onto his back and though Mingyu can't feel his other arm, he sits up a bit, head resting on it more. Mingyu frowns at him. It's sunny out, they should leave this room, open a window to let out all the negative feelings that have built up in it.

 

“I want to do something.”

 

He all but whines at Wonwoo. Mingyu can tell Wonwoo is slipping even further from him and the world and he isn't sure if he's too late in doing this. Trying to get Wonwoo out of here may be of his own selfish desire but it’s not like it’ll do any harm. He can't let Wonwoo slip further away, he has to at least try and see if he can stop it. Wonwoo smiles small, glancing up at Mingyu.

 

“Like what?”

 

Wonwoo asks, knocking Mingyu out of his head. He takes Wonwoo showing interest  as a good sign. Mingyu smiles, sitting up and looking down at Wonwoo.

 

“Let's go into town, you know that library by the park?” Wonwoo sits up at the word library, he nods once. “We could look at books, walk the trails...it's really nice out.”

 

He tries and Wonwoo nods again, there's excitement-genuine excitement, in his eyes and Mingyu feels like he's struck gold.

 

“Can we go now?”

 

Wonwoo's already pulling the blankets off of them. Mingyu nods and Wonwoo's grin grows as he crawls over Mingyu more gracefully than Mingyu did to him. He gets out of Mingyu’s bed, already bending down to look for an outfit in his clothes mountain when Mingyu swings his legs over the edge of his bed.

 

He smiles, watching Wonwoo take off his shirt, tossing it onto his bed and then Mingyu’s eyes are staring the scar under Wonwoo's shoulder blade.  He has no idea why his gaze immediately went there but he can't tear his eyes off of it, not until Wonwoo's putting on this green sweater, blocking his view. Mingyu’s now staring at the sweater, having never seen him wear it before.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

It goes past his boxers, making it seem as though Wonwoo's wearing nothing but the sweater. He looks so much smaller than what he is. Mingyu wants to get up and hug him, just to make sure Wonwoo wouldn’t break if he did. Wonwoo turns around, a pair of jeans folded over his arms as they cross in front of his chest.

 

“Are you going to change or can we go?”

 

Mingyu blinks, meeting Wonwoo’s questioning gaze. He stands, quickly nodding as he walks over to his own dresser.

 

“You look adorable.”

 

He opens his drawer, smiling at Wonwoo's laugh.

 

“I look adorable wearing no pants?”

 

Mingyu takes off his shirt, tossing it onto his desk chair. His hands dig around for another.

 

“I meant the sweater but yeah, that too.”

 

He smiles over his shoulder, loving the sound of Wonwoo's laugh. He puts on a striped long sleeved shirt before turning around to look for his shoes. Wonwoo's sitting on his bed, all ready to go. He spots his shoes, walking towards Wonwoo's desk. Mingyu takes out his phone, needing to check the weather before they leave. He frowns down at his phone.

 

“It's going to rain later.”

 

Mingyu almost trips sliding his shoes on. Wonwoo stands up, making Mingyu turn around to face him.

 

“Are we not going now?”

 

Wonwoo's clearly disappointed and Mingyu almost laughs but stops himself, getting as serious as Wonwoo. He stuffs his phone back into his pocket. Walking over to his nightstand, shaking his head no.

 

 “A little rain means nothing. It's not until later anyway, we'll still go.”

 

He walks over to their door, putting on his coat and opening it for Wonwoo and his eager smile.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

They were supposed to take the bus into town but for some reason, Wonwoo decided it was taking too long and had dragged Mingyu away from the bus stop. Walking to the library was fine, until ten minutes passed and Mingyu had to sit down on nearly every bench they came across. Maybe going out while he's still sick wasn't the best idea.

 

“Are you okay? Should we go back?”

 

Wonwoo stares down at him concerned. Mingyu looks up from his lap, he glances past Wonwoo, he can see the library up ahead. Not too many people are out despite it being a nice day, Mingyu’s suddenly craving his bed instead of the warm sun. He pushes back down that feeling, needing to power through and do this for Wonwoo.

 

“I still feel sick.” He gives Wonwoo a smile before standing up.“I'm okay-needed a weak human moment.”

 

He was a little dizzy but he's fine now-he thinks. Wonwoo doesn't smile, he isn't even looking at Mingyu as they continue walking down the sidewalk.

 

“You're not weak.”

 

Wonwoo says after awhile. Mingyu glances at him as they cross the street. He doesn't know what to say to that. He had meant-well Mingyu isn't sure what he had meant in saying that, but he feels weird looking at the serious expression on Wonwoo's face. They make it to the library, stepping to the side so an elderly man can walk out first. Wonwoo looks down, finding Mingyu’s hand holding his own.

 

“Did you have anything in mind or are you just going to browse?”

 

Mingyu opens the front door for Wonwoo, not missing the growing smile on his face as he walks past Mingyu, making the younger let go of his hand. Their footsteps echo loudly.

 

“Browse, but there was this one book, I can't remember the title but the main character liked railroads or..something like that. I was reading it back in high school.”

 

Wonwoo's voice echos in the hall they're in. The librarian gives them a look as they step through the second opened doors. Mingyu’s quick to catch up with Wonwoo, the outside world suddenly becoming silent as they enter the building more. Wonwoo's leading them, he's walking towards the children's area.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu stops walking, having paused in front of this wall. In the center is a fish tank, holding the biggest goldfish Mingyu has ever seen in his life. Wonwoo backtracks hearing Mingyu’s voice, he finds Mingyu staring at some fish. He steps over, eyes going wide.

 

“How are they that size?”

 

Wonwoo steps closer to the tank, eyes following the fish as it swims down to the neon colored rocks.

 

“These are goldfish...right?”

 

Mingyu turns to him, Wonwoo shrugs, continuing to stare at the fish. Mingyu steps forward like Wonwoo, he holds out his hand, pressing it against the glass. He drops his hand and steps back, both amazed and frightened at a goldfish being the same size of his hand.

 

He looks back at the front entrance hearing a few kid's loud voices and a tired looking mother shush them. Mingyu turns to Wonwoo, except he isn’t by him anymore. He can’t hear anymore.There's a heavy feeling set in his gut. He power walks through the kid section, the bookcases here all come up to his thighs but he can’t stop to marvel at his giantess, not when Wonwoo isn’t anywhere in sight.

 

There’s normal sized shelves up ahead so he walks there, wandering into what he thinks is the young adult section. He searches past the forest of books, not seeing Wonwoo. Mingyu smiles politely to the woman sat at a desk around the mini computer lab they have here. He tries not to look like he needs help finding a book or like he's having an internal mental breakdown because the boy he loves has potentially been kidnapped by a bunch of vampires. He makes his way past a few more workers, finally entering the nonfiction area.

 

This place isn’t that big so Mingyu has no idea how he got lost, but he can’t seem to find his way out of here, it feels like the bookcases are set up in some kind of maze instead of neat rows. His eyes are playing tricks on him, making the shelves appear taller than they are, looming over him. He turns a corner and one side of the library comes into view. There are windows lining this wall, the view is nothing but trees, giving Mingyu a painfully detailed and morbid daydream of Wonwoo being killed in the forest. His hands feel numb as he stays on this path, walking forward to where he can see another wall of windows.

 

By now there are tears in his eyes and his heart's beating fast as he keeps searching and failing to find Wonwoo. He needs to calm down now, freaking out won't help him find Wonwoo. Mingyu stops walking, slumping against the wall. It's broad daylight and they're in the middle of town, it's not like Mother could kidnap Wonwoo here. Except maybe she could, Mingyu has no idea. He closes his eyes, rubbing at them harshly as his head tilts back against the window. His breathings coming out short and quick and if he doesn’t calm down right now he’s going to have a panic attack.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu opens his eyes, he stands up straight, more alert at the sound of Wonwoo's voice. He takes a step forward, hand pressing on a shelf of the bookcase in front of him as he stares down the aisle. Wonwoo looks up from his book, teeth pulling at his bottom lip as he smiles up at Mingyu.

 

             “Were you trying to scare me?”

 

Mingyu just looks down at him. Wonwoo's sat a few feet from him, back against the shelves, he has his knees up to his chest, and..he's fine. Wonwoo is fine-he’s okay and safe and here. Mingyu shakes his head.

 

“No..I couldn't find you.”

 

His voice sounds weird. Wonwoo's face turns pink and he laughs quietly, closing his book.

 

“Sorry, I honestly thought you were right behind me and then I..kind of got distracted.”

 

Mingyu glances down at the small pile of books next to Wonwoo and nods.

 

“I can see that.”

 

Either Mingyu’s suddenly mastered a poker face or Wonwoo's mind is too occupied with excitement to notice Mingyu’s internal breakdown. He wants to cry and laugh at the same time, feeling relieved that Wonwoo’s safe. Mingyu sits down on the floor across from Wonwoo, careful not to tip over the pile of books next to him and Mingyu stares at Wonwoo. He's quiet, having already returned to his book, unbothered by Mingyu’s stare.

 

After a while, Mingyu removes his gaze from Wonwoo, having calmed down and fully registered that Wonwoo is in front of him unharmed. He spares a moment to take in their surroundings. It’s like they’ve entered a different realm, the books are stacked messily here, like the workers were putting them in order and then gave up. It’s an organized sort of mess so he doesn’t move any books or try and straighten up the piles.

 

         The walls are covered in children’s art, snowmen he thinks, it’s a lot of cotton balls and random orange triangles glued in the wrong spot, either way, it’s out of season. He stops his art critique and listens to Wonwoo turning a page in his book and then stares at Wonwoo again. Mingyu’s calmed down some but he's still anxious. He was so scared and now he's almost angry at himself.

 

What would he have done if Wonwoo was kidnapped? It's not like he'd stand a chance against any vampire but surely Wonwoo would, right? His eyes fall down to Wonwoo's lips, watching them quirk up in amusement at whatever he's reading. With what little he knows about Wonwoo's past, it was hell yet Wonwoo was still living through it. He can't know for certain if Wonwoo's ever thought about ending his own life when Wonwoo's never said anything to him that had a concerning undertone like that.

 

Even when he spoke about his past to him, Mingyu couldn't tell if Wonwoo's tears were from sadness or anger, probably both but that doesn't change the fact that Wonwoo cries when angry and it throws him off. It makes Wonwoo even harder to read. They've grown much closer over these few months and yet Mingyu still feels like he isn't being exposed to all there is to Wonwoo. He'll have to talk to Junhui or Minghao about this, maybe even Seulgi too. He just needs to know if he should even be thinking about the possibility of something happening.

 

“What are you worrying about?”

 

Wonwoo casually asks.

 

“You.”

 

Mingyu says it without hesitation, earning a glance from Wonwoo.

 

“I'm okay though?”

 

He meets Wonwoo's confused gaze and nods.

 

“You are.”

 

Mingyu’s teeth are pulling at his lip and he can't stop the onset of tears falling down his face. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu now covering his face. He shuts his book, setting it on the ground and crawls over to Mingyu, sitting down next to him. Wonwoo reaches for Mingyu’s hands, pulling them away from his face.

 

“Did something happen? Mingyu, I don't understand, why are you crying?”

 

He wipes away Mingyu’s tears, cupping his face so he has no choice but to look at Wonwoo and Mingyu feels embarrassed. He’s stressed out and sick and disappointed with himself because this was supposed to be a happy thing for them and he's crying. Mingyu leans his head down, avoiding Wonwoo's concerned gaze.

 

“I couldn't find you-thought..I thought something happened to you..but you're fine. You're okay.”

 

Mingyu laughs as more tears fall. Wonwoo drops his hands to Mingyu’s shoulders.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He whispers and Mingyu nods at him. Wonwoo hadn't even noticed the worry in Mingyu’s gaze until after he sat down. He knows what Mingyu is worried about but Wonwoo himself hasn't even thought about their encounter with Mother since it happened. He's been too occupied with his old memories and then the large effort he's putting into busying himself so he stops thinking about them. It doesn't help that him and Junhui aren't speaking at all but that's fine with him. If he were in danger, Junhui would tell him...he’s pretty sure.

 

“Please...don't leave my side, at least not for awhile?”

 

Mingyu selfishly asks and Wonwoo meets his gaze, nodding  without a second thought. He hadn’t realized how everything was affecting Mingyu.

 

“I won't-I promise.”

 

He reassures Mingyu, holding out his pinky and Mingyu smiles small, looking down at his own interlocking with Wonwoo's.

 

“Promise.”

 

Wonwoo presses a small kiss to Mingyu’s cheek, ignoring the pull in his stomach to do more. He leans back, just to look at Mingyu more clearly. His tiredness is showing with darkened bags under his irritated eyes. Wonwoo's eyes fall to Mingyu’s lips. He never really noticed the faded scars on them from both Wonwoo's fangs and Mingyu picking at the skin too much. His skin is discolored and Mingyu looks awful. They should've stayed home but even then Wonwoo isn't sure if he'd get better.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

The desperate tone in Mingyu’s voice makes Wonwoo give him a pained expression. He feels Mingyu’s hand tug at his sleeve. Mingyu leans in and Wonwoo knows Mingyu’s wanting to kiss him. Wonwoo needs to tell him that even though he did kiss Mingyu’s cheek, he can't do more than that. Kissing Mingyu used to make his thoughts-his entire being, focused only on Mingyu and the way he made Wonwoo feel.

 

Mingyu had the power to do that to him but now...now Wonwoo's thoughts are too loud. It doesn't matter if he's initiating it or not, he knows he can't keep doing this-acting on the looks Mingyu gives him, the ones that are practically begging for Wonwoo to touch him, and though Wonwoo wants to be with him like that in every single one of Mingyu’s waking minutes, he just can't. Kissing Mingyu made him happy and he's afraid that if they were to do more, he wouldn’t be able to focus and in turn he’d be losing the happiness Mingyu is able to give him. So, he can't give in to his own needs, no matter how badly his body is craving Mingyu.

 

The expression on his face must've given away his thoughts because Mingyu freezes, looking at him with more tears threatening to fall but he closes his eyes and leans his head down onto Wonwoo's shoulder instead. Wonwoo has to hold back on most things with Mingyu, but a hug can't do too much harm here.

 

He puts his arms around Mingyu’s waist, pulling him closer.  Mingyu’s hands twist at the fabric of Wonwoo's shirt, nails almost digging into his back and Wonwoo's biting down on his lip hard to distract himself from feeling Mingyu’s trembling body. He frowns, paying closer attention to the way Mingyu’s huddling closer to him.

 

“Are you cold..?”

 

Mingyu nods against the crook of Wonwoo's neck, having stopped crying. He’s the first to pull away from Wonwoo whose hands are moving back to his own lap as he watches the younger wipe at his face. Mingyu can't voice any complaints from the sudden lack of skinship because his body is being racked with shivers, his coat providing no warmth.

 

“Come on, there's a fireplace around here.”

 

He grabs his books before standing up and Wonwoo holds out his hand, helping Mingyu up and then the two head down the aisle. Mingyu’s more embarrassed and feels like shit now. He hasn't cried this much in awhile. He cries alot, that's just who he is. He's sensitive and his feelings are hurt easily and though he's good at ignoring them, they build up to the point beyond his control and then he can no longer stop it and has to let the negative shit crawl out of his body for however long it wants before he’s strong enough to hide it again.

 

Wonwoo was right, they turned a corner and were met with a nice seating area. The space is open, brighter and the floor to ceiling windows on each side of the fireplace offer a view of the waterfront instead of trees. There are two chairs at each end of a coffee table and on either side of that are a pair of loveseats. Mingyu likes this area, it's calming and warm and Wonwoo's holding his hand leading him to the loveseat with its back facing the fireplace and windows. It's an awkward set up but he doesn't mind and then they're sitting next to each other. He watches Wonwoo set down his other books on the coffee table in front of them, sitting back slow so he doesn't disturb Mingyu too much.

 

The fever is back and Mingyu wants to sleep. Wonwoo's sat almost squished at one end of the loveseat and Mingyu’s somehow managed to fit his entire body on it, head resting entirely on Wonwoo's lap.

 

“I should've brought my coat, are you warm enough?”

 

Wonwoo asks, looking at the chair next to them, his arm hesitant to rest on Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu’s still shivering but he nods and Wonwoo bites down on his lip.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

It took him awhile but Mingyu manages to say that. He closes his eyes, the room has started to spin and he feels nauseous again, his hands close into fists, his nails stabbing into his palms.

 

“I can help you.”

 

Wonwoo says it quietly and Mingyu isn't sure why Wonwoo sounded so reluctant there. He keeps his eyes shut, sitting up slow.

 

“How?” he asks, squinting from the brightness, he sat up too fast. “It's just a fever, I'll be okay.”

 

Mingyu shrugs it off as if he doesn't feel like he's dying. Wonwoo won’t meet his questioning gaze.

 

“It's gross but, it'll help you.”

 

Wonwoo glances at him, hands fidgeting on his lap and Mingyu has to think for a second on what counts as gross to Wonwoo. He finds the strength to smile at Wonwoo. They're quiet for awhile and Mingyu’s still lost on how Wonwoo can help him and then Wonwoo’s pushing up his sleeve, Mingyu loses his smile.

 

“Wonwoo..?”

 

He ignores Mingyu, holding his wrist with his other hand, thumbnail pressing down into the skin.

 

“Junhui used to do this with me, helped a lot when my ribs were cracked. It's really gross-I know, but it's no different than when I'd heal you before.”

 

Mingyu finally connects the dots. Wonwoo wants him to drink some of his blood and Mingyu’s stomach starts to hurt. He wants to say it's very different than when Wonwoo would heal him but he keeps quiet.

 

“I'll heal fast so the window's small but you only need to get a little bit for it to work.”

 

Wonwoo's looking at him, expression as serious as his voice and Mingyu almost doesn't recognize him. He has to keep his jaw clenched to stop his teeth from chattering and Wonwoo's still staring at him, waiting for confirmation. He glances around them, finding no one nearby.

 

“Okay.”

 

It happens fast, much faster than Mingyu can comprehend. Wonwoo's nail digs across his wrist in a thin line, blood forming immediately and then Wonwoo's pressing his wrist to Mingyu’s mouth. He feels Wonwoo's blood on his lips first and for a split second he doesn't want to open his mouth but he parts his lips and then his hand is gripping at Wonwoo's arm. He frowns at the taste, tears forming in his eyes and he swallows once.

 

Mingyu pushes back Wonwoo's arm, body hunching over as his hand covers his mouth. He gags once, and then twice after having a taste of what's left on his tongue. His breathing is loud when he sits up and there's this growing rush of adrenaline going through him.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Wonwoo's looking at him, his hands on Mingyu’s arm and Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s hand.

 

“Better.”

 

It's the truth, slowly his shivering stops and his stomach doesn't hurt  anymore. The room isn't spinning. He meets Wonwoo's gaze and relief crosses Wonwoo's face as if he didn't think that would work. Mingyu frowns.

 

“Tastes awful.”

 

He makes a face and Wonwoo smiles, nodding.

 

“I think I saw a water fountain by the entrance.”

 

Wonwoo says and then looks at Mingyu with uncertainty. Mingyu nods, looking at his feet. He did ask for Wonwoo to stay by his side but that was just a selfish request, Wonwoo doesn’t need to follow through on it. Mingyu’s glad Wonwoo did though but, he’s not a little kid, he can walk by himself to drink some water.

 

“Be right back.”

 

He stands and looks down at Wonwoo.

 

“Don’t talk to strangers.”

 

Wonwoo smiles up at him and Mingyu feels even better from having a lighter air surround them.

 

“You too.”

 

Mingyu turns away from him, the entrance is a long straight walk after he steps out from the shelves surrounding this seating area. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, making sure he won’t scare anyone. What even makes vampire blood have the ability to heal? It doesn’t seem realistic but then again neither do vampires but they’re out there so, Mingyu sighs, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

 

There are more people browsing over here, he tries to step out of the way of the same family he saw coming in earlier. He sends a polite smile to the mom when one of her children run past him, holding out the book they’ve picked out with a huge smile on their small face. He remembers all the times his own mom took him to their hometown’s library, they seem more amazing as a kid. Now that he’s an adult, and has spent too many late nights studying in one, it’s lost it’s appeal.

 

The entrance is in site and Mingyu’s steps are hurried. Everything he does echos in this hallway but he doesn’t care, just relieved to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. He leans down at the fountain, frowning at the warm water but he doesn’t care, taking in as much as he can. He stands back up straight, hand pressed against his mouth. There’s still a faint aftertaste of metal but it’s bearable.

 

He glances to his side, looking out the main entrance doors. It's become overcast but no sign of rain clouds yet so, Mingyu heads back to Wonwoo. They can stay here for maybe another hour or so, but they should leave soon if they don't want to get caught in the rain again.

 

There's a fleeting thought of how this has to be one of the worst dates he's ever been on and that makes him stop walking. This isn't a date...is it? Mingyu frowns at the windows up ahead. He didn't ask Wonwoo out on a date, he mentioned how he wanted to do something with Wonwoo and Wonwoo agreed but...Mingyu feels his throat close. This is a date. This is their first real date and Mingyu has cried, gotten sick and drank Wonwoo's blood.

 

Mingyu clears his throat, hands forming into fists as he nears the seating area. Wonwoo comes into view and Mingyu’s nerves have skyrocketed. He grabs the first book his hand touches and sits down on the loveseat across from Wonwoo. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, he has his knees propped up on the loveseat, and barely spares a glance at Mingyu, full attention on his book. Mingyu flips through the pages of the one in his own hands, he can’t read anything, eyes unfocused with his mind going haywire.

 

Surely Wonwoo can't think of this as a date, right? That house party wasn't a date and he can barely remember it but Wonwoo did think of that as something. Does he think this is something too? Mingyu can't tell, Wonwoo is distant but at the same time he's close. He initiates physical contact and then flinches at Mingyu’s touch. The air between them shifts so much, there's no way Wonwoo also thinks this is a date. Mingyu has to be alone in this. Only he doesn’t want to be alone in this. Mingyu wants Wonwoo to think of this as a date too.

  


“Mingyu, why are you reading... _‘top 5 diets for women during menopause’..?_ ”

 

He stops thinking, looking up to see Wonwoo staring at him funny.

 

“Huh?” Mingyu closes the book in his hands, seeing the title Wonwoo just said. His face reddens as he smiles at Wonwoo. “..I just picked up any book.”

 

Wonwoo looks back down, holding back laughter. He calms down some, looking back up at Mingyu.

 

“We can go if you're bored.”

 

He says it like he isn't disappointed and Mingyu sits up, quickly shaking his head no at him.

 

“I'm not bored.” Wonwoo meets his gaze with a knowing look. Mingyu bites back his grin. “ Did you want to leave?”

 

Wonwoo shuts his book, both hands hugging it to his chest.

 

“I could spend all day here.” he looks at Mingyu, nodding once. “We should go, it's time for lunch anyway.”

 

He stands up, reaching for the other books he brought over. Mingyu frowns, standing with him. Wonwoo leads the way down an aisle. Mingyu watches Wonwoo place two of his books back on a shelf. He quickens his steps, stopping Wonwoo before he can put back the book he was reading.

 

“You don't want those..?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, shrugging once. His grip on the book tells Mingyu his true thoughts, Wonwoo’s clearly attached to it.

 

“I don't have a library card.”

 

Mingyu wants to cave into himself. He lets his hand fall from Wonwoo's, reaching for his wallet and taking out his library card.

 

“I do.”

 

His hand’s out for the book and Wonwoo's hesitant to hand him it but he does. Mingyu’s eyed flick towards the ones Wonwoo just put back but Wonwoo shakes his head.

 

“Just this one is fine..thank you.”

 

Wonwoo's face is red as he walks ahead of Mingyu.

 

“You're welcome, Hey, there’s an ice cream shop around here, let's go.”

 

He feels Mingyu at his side and really wishes the younger would stop smiling at him like that _._ Wonwoo spares a quick disapproving glance at him.

 

“Mingyu, you didn't eat breakfast and ice cream isn't lunch.”

 

Wonwoo points out and Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“I wasn't hungry and yes it is. Not only is it a perfect lunchtime food, it's also a universal cure for everything.”

 

He says it matter of factly and Wonwoo barely notices the change in Mingyu’s demeanour as they pass by the librarian at her desk and stop in front of the one self checkout. Mingyu’s looking down at the floor, the two are quiet now. Wonwoo leans back against a bookshelf, out of Mingyu’s way.

 

“How come you're using self checkout?”

 

Wonwoo asks, watching Mingyu fumble with the book, trying to make it beep.

 

“It's faster.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, glaring down at the machine. Wonwoo looks past him, the old lady is watching them over the top of her desk.

 

“Has nothing to do with the librarian being old..?”

 

He turns his attention back to Mingyu when he hears the beep. Mingyu stands up straighter, shrugging as he hands Wonwoo his book back. Mingyu keeps his eyes to the floor as he shoves his card back into his wallet.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Wonwoo holds the book to his chest, starting towards the first set of doors.

 

“Why do they freak you out?”

 

Their steps echo loudly against the walls as they head for the main doors. Mingyu walks ahead of him, opening the door for Wonwoo.

 

“They just do.”

 

For some reason Wonwoo can't let this go. Mingyu looks away from him as they cross the parking lot, heading towards a nearby park. Wonwoo didn't notice the line of shops hidden past the playground and it's surrounding forest. There's a lot of things in this town he hasn't had the chance of exploring yet. Usually him and Junhui set aside a day to do that whenever they go somewhere new but, for some reason they didn’t this time.

 

“Why?"

 

Wonwoo asks, shifting his book to one arm, his hand goes for Mingyu’s, interlocking their fingers. It was on habit but it’d be weird if Wonwoo pulled away now. Mingyu looks down at him, shrugging again but squeezes his hand and Wonwoo frowns.

 

“They're fragile and you can never tell if they're sleeping or dead and that's creepy, okay?”

 

He half laughs, hoping Wonwoo drops this as they start down one path. There are a few kids screaming loudly on the playground to their left. They walk to one side, making room for a dad and his double stroller. Wonwoo frowns at the empty seat next to the one being occupied with a toddler. The kid makes eye contact with him as they pass, it looks like she's glaring at him and Wonwoo awkwardly hides more behind Mingyu.

 

“But they're so soft and smell good and their houses have books no one's heard of.”

 

Wonwoo says, turning around to locate the other child in a weird harness thing on the dad's back. It's like the baby knew he was looking, shifting their head to stare at him, making him flinch. Wonwoo hurriedly moves to Mingyu’s side, their footsteps falling in sync.

 

“That's really specific, Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu glances down at him, oblivious to the showdown he had back there. Wonwoo smiles, looking up at him.

 

“So was what you said.” Mingyu frowns, not really understanding why Wonwoo cares so much about this. He glances down, finding Wonwoo still looking at him.

 

“...Is that why you have an issue with them?”

 

Wonwoo's tone is careful yet his eyes have this demanding look in them, he's curious. Mingyu looks away, sighing.

 

“You really want to know, huh?”

 

Their steps slow as they reach a park bench. He glances at a nodding Wonwoo. Whether this is a date or not, Mingyu’s about to ruin their good vibe. He lets go of Wonwoo's hand and sits down on the bench, facing the trees next to the playground. Wonwoo sits close to him, turning his body to face Mingyu, his knees crisscrossed, book on his lap leaning forward slightly. Mingyu takes a deep breath, not knowing why he’s about to put himself through this just to satisfy Wonwoo’s curiosity.

 

“My friend Seokmin, he uh...he used to volunteer at this nursing home a lot when we were-I don't know, fifteen? Anyway, he really liked it, and I got curious. So, one day I went with him. I only spent a few weeks volunteering.” Mingyu feels a lump in his throat, it's still difficult talking about this after so many years.  “One morning, I went to this woman's room, never took care of her before so I had to introduce myself but she-she was sleeping. It was after breakfast, so I didn't have to wake her up or anything.”

 

He rubs at the back of his neck before dropping his hand onto his lap. He can suddenly smell the nursing home.

 

“Her blankets were somewhat off so I went to cover her more and she let out this kind of-long sigh..then she stopped breathing and I just..stood there looking at her. It didn't really register in my mind that I heard this woman's last breath."

 

Mingyu is slow to glance at Wonwoo, when he finally does, he isn't expecting to see Wonwoo's expression be so dark, if he were to be honest with himself, he figured Wonwoo wouldn't be affected by this story at all.

 

“...what'd you do?”

 

He asks him and Mingyu slumps against the bench, trying hard to focus on the screaming kids than hear that woman's last breath. He smiles at the memory of his younger self.

 

“Freaked the fuck out, started hyperventilating while trying to run out and call for help. I eventually found a nurse but I couldn't stop crying. We stood there for a minute listening to me babbling nonsense while pointing back at the room.”

 

Mingyu almost laughs, not because it's funny but because he isn't sure how to process all of this again. He and Seokmin don't even bring this up and he's never told Woozi or Hoshi about it, sure Seokmin let them know why Mingyu was absent for a week and then had to start seeing their school's counselor but they've never heard his side of the story.

 

“How'd she die?”

 

“Old age.” he does laugh then. It's supposed to be the ideal way to go yet Mingyu has such a negative view on it. He looks at Wonwoo's face. “So, yeah...they freak me out.”

 

There's regret in Wonwoo's eyes. His teeth pull nervously at his lip.

 

“Sorry, for making you tell me that.”

 

“It's okay.”

 

The two are quiet again but it's a nice silence. They listen to the birds and children playing and the weather's still nice despite it being more cloudy than before.

 

“Look at that dog.”

 

Wonwoo points behind Mingyu and that makes him have life put back in his eyes. He looks back in time to see someone walking their dog. It's a husky, its eyes two different colors and Mingyu loves that.

 

“It's pretty.”

 

He faces Wonwoo and the feeling you get on the first drop of a roller coaster is in Mingyu’s gut as Wonwoo smiles at him.

 

“So...ice cream?”

 

Wonwoo stands and so does Mingyu, nodding at Wonwoo. He’s glad to leave this spot and the bad feelings Mingyu’s let out by it.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo found the ice cream shop strange. Partly because of the dubstep that was blaring in it but mostly because of the vampires working there. He isn't sure if Mingyu realized it or not, what they were, or how the girl who handed him his cup of ice cream was looking at him like he was her next meal. She dropped the look when she decided to glance at Wonwoo but her hunger was still clear in the air. It was uncomfortable, Wonwoo was glad Mingyu chose not to eat in the shop. He's kind of surprised that Mingyu hasn't been killed before he came here. It's not like vampires weren't here before him and Junhui. The amount of feeding related deaths were low around the school but still, Mingyu is lucky-that or he just doesn't go into town at night.

 

They walk through the park before choosing to sit on the swings, most of the people having left at the site of storm clouds. Wonwoo's hands grip at the metal chain of the swing, looking over at Mingyu enjoying his ice cream and then Wonwoo's eyes are on the food. He can’t remember what it tastes like.

 

“Can I have some?”

 

Mingyu freezes, looking at Wonwoo with the spoon in his mouth, he takes it out, pointing at Wonwoo with it.

 

“Won't you get sick?”

 

This makes Wonwoo shrug, he looks down at his shoes, drawing a line in the dirt. Maybe Mingyu’s tone was too harsh, he feels bad saying no to Wonwoo but the moods gotten better between them and Wonwoo feeling sick will ruin it again.

 

“Please?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him and Mingyu’s throat closes at the puppy dog eyes Wonwoo's giving him. There's faint sadness to his voice, contradicting the cute act he's doing. Mingyu sighs, looking back down at his ice cream.

 

“...okay, come here.”

 

He takes a small spoonful, holding it up and Wonwoo smiles big, shifting over. The swing’s chains make a horrid screeching noise and then Wonwoo's hand holds his book to his lap while the other is gripping at Mingyu’s chain, pulling them together easily. He lets Mingyu feed him, and Mingyu watches his face curiously.

 

“How is it?”

 

There's some ice cream peeking out of the forced tight lipped smile on Wonwoo's face. Mingyu watches him nod and then Wonwoo's face loses the smile, he frowns and lets go and they fall apart. The metal screeches and Mingyu’s quick to plant his feet on the ground stilling himself as he watches Wonwoo turn away, spitting out the ice cream. As if he didn't just do that, Wonwoo faces Mingyu, smiling again and Mingyu holds back his laugh.

 

“Can I have some more, I'll swallow it this time?”

 

Mingyu laughs out loud and Wonwoo looks away, face red.

 

“Nope, you'll get sick for sure.”

 

Wonwoo sticks his tongue out at Mingyu as he shoves another spoonful into his mouth. Mingyu flinches at a sudden raindrop hitting his head, he looks at Wonwoo holding out his hand, staring up at the sky.

 

“Guess we should head back now.”

 

There isn't disappointment in his voice like Mingyu had figured there would be. He nods, watching Wonwoo stand, hugging his book to his chest.

 

“Yeah-” Mingyu stands, phone vibrating in his pocket. He takes it out, looking at Woozi’s name with a frown. Wonwoo gives him a questioning look as Mingyu answers his phone.

 

“Hey? Why are you calling instead of texting me?”

 

Wonwoo motions for them to start walking. Woozi’s outside too from the wind Mingyu can hear on the other end.

 

_“If I did that, would you have responded right away?”_

 

Mingyu listens to Woozi’s annoyed tone and smiles.

 

“Probs not.”

 

They continue down the park path, Mingyu switches his phone to his other ear, holding out his hand for Wonwoo. He takes it as they cross the street, walking back towards the shops in town.

 

_“Exactly. What's the theme for tonight?”_

 

Woozi asks and Mingyu looks at the ground confused.

 

“What?”

 

He hears Woozi sigh and Mingyu wants to feel equally annoyed but he listens as a car honks on Woozi’s end. More wind and then Woozi’s entering a building from how it dies off.

 

_“Mingyu. Movie night at Vernon’s...did you forget?”_

 

His grip on Wonwoo's hand tightens, making Wonwoo look at him with a concerned expression on his face. Mingyu smiles small, they pass by the bus stop and Mingyu’s tempted to stop but he continues letting Wonwoo lead them back to campus. He takes a breath, about to lie through his teeth.

 

“Oh-that! What..? No, I didn't forget-"

 

He hears Woozi laugh and stops talking knowing how ridiculous he sounded.

 

_“You coming or not?”_

 

Woozi sombers up and Mingyu’s face is red as they pass by a growing population of umbrella users. It's started to rain harder.

 

“I'll be there.”

 

They're closer to campus now and the rains coming down too fast for them to walk in it. Wonwoo's pulling him towards that same coffee shop's awning, only this time there are spiders in the gross webs.

 

_“-theme?”_

 

He misses what Woozi’s said due to his fearful expression at the spiders and only catches the last bit but it's enough. He remembers he's in charge of the theme this time.

 

“Uh...how about zombies?”

 

Wonwoo's not looking up so he hasn't seen the horrors above them yet. Mingyu looks at him watching traffic until he's pulling his phone away from his ear, hearing Wooshin doing warm up exercises, Woozi’s safe at his dorm now.

 

_“Alright..hey, come to my place first, Seungcheol’s dead from his final and I don't want to walk there alone.”_

 

He frowns at Woozi’s voice.  He sounded almost afraid there and Mingyu has no idea why. Mingyu nods even though Woozi can't see him.

 

“Okay, same time as always right?”

 

Woozi hums and he hangs up. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo lets go of their hands.

 

“You okay?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo nods but remains quiet, not looking Mingyu in the eyes and he doesn't know what to think here, is Wonwoo upset with him? No that isn't it, Mingyu isn't getting any anger vibes from Wonwoo, he just seems far away.

 

“Who was that?”

 

It's like Wonwoo's woken up, his tone changes completely, sounding casual and he meets Mingyu’s gaze, face calm. Mingyu clears his throat.

 

“Woozi, he uh, was just reminding me about movie night, my friends and I do this every month. Wanna come with?”

 

He asks and for a second Wonwoo looks like he might say yes but then he shrugs small, looking away to stare at the passing cars.

 

“I don't want to impose.” He looks at Mingyu, smiling small. “I'm really tired too.”

 

Something feels off. Mingyu bites down on his lip.

 

“Are you sure? I don't have to leave right away.”

 

There's concern in his voice and for some reason Wonwoo's annoyed by it. He almost glares at Mingyu.

 

“You don't have to babysit me.”

 

He snaps and immediately regrets it at the hurt that crosses Mingyu’s face. There was no reason for him to get annoyed yet he did and he feels bad. Wonwoo looks back to the street, frowning at the ache in his stomach and his sudden mood swing makes sense now, he's hungry.

 

“I’m sorry, you should go..go have fun with your friends.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, Mingyu nods, watching the cars with Wonwoo. He wasn't that hurt by it, he is babying Wonwoo, he knows this but he doesn't want him to be alone, doesn't want Wonwoo to deal with everything by himself. Mingyu’s forgotten that sometimes you need to deal with things by yourself.

 

“My friends wouldn't mind, Wonwoo.”

 

He wants to hold his hand but Wonwoo's body is stiff at his words.

 

“I'm not really one to go out and meet new people.”

 

Wonwoo kindly declines, he'd really like to hangout with Mingyu in an environment that's good for Mingyu, one where he doesn't cry or isn't worried the whole time. Now isn't the right time, he needs to feed.

 

“Don't you get lonely?”

 

Mingyu asks quietly,  the words just came out on their own but Wonwoo doesn't seem to mind the question, he doesn't react at all until he's meeting Mingyu’s gaze.

 

“ When I was younger maybe, but now...no, I like having time to myself.”

 

It makes sense and he said it with confidence so Mingyu puts aside his concerns and nods.

 

“The invites always there, okay?”

 

Wonwoo smiles, pushing lightly at Mingyu’s arm.

 

“Thanks, now go, Jihoon’s probably waiting.”

 

Mingyu frowns at him, glancing once to the street, there are less passing people with umbrellas, the rain having died down a bit.

 

“You don’t want to walk back together?”

 

He watches Wonwoo shake his head no and then shrugs, confusing Mingyu more.

 

“I do…I need to get more blood.”  Mingyu feels himself frown at that and Wonwoo sighs. “I know I just got some but, I already finished those.” He glances away, face red. Mingyu loses the frown.

 

Wonwoo probably finished them when he was sleeping. He stuffs his hands in his coat pockets, trying to make this conversation seem more casual, he remembers Seungkwan and wants to thank the gods for that cute vampire.

 

“They go fast for Seungkwan too.. how many do you need?”

 

They start walking again, side by side, their pace slow.

 

“Doesn't matter, there you can only take a few bags.” Wonwoo kicks a rock in front of them, making it skid across the sidewalk. “It’s annoying, having to keep going back but I don’t really feel like killing.”

 

Mingyu tries hard not to question Wonwoo about his choice of words again.

 

“It sucks, because it takes like-an hour of waiting and the workers there always have attitude. It’s like they only hire people who think feeding this way is gross or something.”

 

He wants to laugh at Wonwoo's scowl but this seems like a big deal to Wonwoo, so Mingyu listens to him rant about this.

 

“I’d sign up for the meal plan if I could, that’s what the regulars do, takes them not even five minutes to get their blood.”

 

The distaste in Wonwoo's voice is so heavy Mingyu almost gets annoyed with him. He glances up ahead, they're almost to campus and he frowns, not knowing when they're going to part ways.

 

“Why can’t you sign up?”

 

He asks as they stop walking near the last street corner before the campus parking lot. Wonwoo stares up at some nearby trees. The rain’s stopped but the birds are still hiding, not quietly though and he almost glares up at them. He turns, facing Mingyu.

 

“..It’s a lot of paperwork that I don’t want to deal with. This way’s better except for the wait time.”

 

That doesn't really make sense to Mingyu but he nods anyway. Wonwoo sounded strange there, like it wasn't the real reason but at the same time it sounded convincing.

 

“Okay well, I probably won’t be home for awhile. I gotta go change and grab some stuff first, can I have your key?”

 

Mingyu smiles and Wonwoo purses his lips, nodding, taking it out of his pocket and handing his room key to Mingyu.

 

“Sure, but...you should probably find yours.”

 

He almost forgot about that, Wonwoo usually leaves the door unlocked because of the fact that Mingyu’s misplaced his own key. Mingyu looks away, thinking hard on where it would be and then it hits him.

 

“I think it’s in a fountain somewhere.”

 

Wonwoo blinks at him and Mingyu’s ears burn.

 

“How..?”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, not wanting to tell Wonwoo how but he does anyway.

 

“I wanted to make a wish but I didn’t have a coin.” He has to look away from Wonwoo. “I might’ve been high...I’ll find it one day, don’t worry.”

 

He reassures Wonwoo and all Wonwoo can do is stare at him, still trying to figure out how a key could take the place of a coin but then the ache in his stomach knocks him out of his head.

 

“Don't lock it, I'll be back later.” He glances behind Mingyu, nodding in that direction. “I’m going this way, see you.”

 

It's an abrupt goodbye but Mingyu doesn't mind, enjoying the quick end to this conversation.

 

“Yeah..bye.”

 

They part ways but Mingyu doesn't move, watching Wonwoo walk past him and down the street until he turns a corner and then Mingyu crosses the street. He drags his hands down his red face, regretting telling Wonwoo about his past casual stoner shenanigans.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Thought you said to come get you?”

 

Mingyu stops walking, glancing at Woozi leaning against his door.

 

“Couldn’t wait...where’s Wonwoo?”

 

Woozi asks, looking past Mingyu. He said Wonwoo's name quietly, like his name had the same effect as Voldemort’s. Mingyu opens the door, letting Woozi walk in first.

 

“He’s getting more blood bags.”

 

Mingyu closes his door, shrugging off his coat while looking at Woozi sitting on his bed. Woozi looks up from his phone, playing with it on his lap, nodding to Mingyu. Mingyu hangs up his coat and walks over to Woozi, picking up his laptop from his bedside. He didn’t want to notice Woozi’s body stiffen at the mention of Wonwoo. Mingyu decides to ignore it and he can't help but wonder if that was a good move or not but he's already focusing his attention on zombies.

 

“So, what are we watching?”

 

Woozi scoots closer, waiting for Mingyu’s laptop to come to life. He seems to have put his uncomfortableness about Wonwoo aside and Mingyu quickly thinks of the last zombie movies he's watched, which were awhile ago but he thinks they're okay-well he hopes they're okay enough to show.

 

“I have a few in mind...that enough?”

 

He signs in, searching for the movies quickly. Woozi takes out his phone again and Mingyu glances over at it, seeing Vernon’s name. He's tempted to ask if Vernon’s been filling him in on any vampire related questions Woozi might have but he keeps quiet.

 

“Yeah, I doubt we’ll get through two.”

 

Woozi leans against Mingyu, staring at Mingyu’s opened tabs. He sits up, pointing at the screen.

 

“Wait, are either of these found footage films?”

 

Mingyu clicks on a different tab, glancing over at him.

 

“This one is, why?”

 

Woozi gives him a look and Mingyu frowns.

 

“Mingyu, exit out.” Woozi leans over, hand going for the trackpad and Mingyu slaps his hand away, earning a glare. “You’re literally the only person who unironically likes watching those.”

 

He matches Woozi’s glare, he stands, holding his laptop up high so Woozi can't reach.

 

“That isn’t true, you liked _Chronicle_.”

 

Woozi stands up on Mingyu’s bed, looking down at him and Mingyu’s momentarily afraid of Woozi pouncing but instead he watches Woozi cross his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Doesn’t count.”

 

Mingyu gapes at him, lowering his laptop.

 

“What the hell, yeah it does?”

 

Woozi sits down, shaking his head no.

 

“It doesn’t, that was a high budget film. I bet _Rec_ or whatever is a B movie.”

 

This makes Mingyu smile, he sticks his tongue out at Woozi and closes his laptop.

 

“Nope, this did amazing internationally, so hah.”

 

Woozi gives him an unconvinced look and Mingyu sighs, knowing Woozi won't be satisfied with his choices. He sets his laptop onto his bed and walks over to his dresser, bending down to open the bottom drawer that holds his dvds.

 

“.. _Dawn of the Dead_ then?”

 

He holds up the dvd and Woozi frowns down at him.

 

“Why didn't you have that one out from the start?”

 

Woozi asks, looking down at his phone again.

 

“Because we’ve seen it like a hundred times..?”

 

Woozi stops texting, looking at Mingyu in disbelief.

 

“Uh yeah, because it’s good..?”

 

He matches Mingyu’s tone from before, going back to his phone. Mingyu frowns, standing up and tossing the dvd onto his bed. He opens his top drawer, pulling out a hoodie and putting it on.

 

“Whatever I'm keeping that tab open, and the sequel.”

 

He runs a hand through his hair and walks over to his bed side table, listening to Woozi’s sigh.

 

“Fine, should we pick up snacks?”

 

Woozi asks behind him, Mingyu stares at Wonwoo's mp3 player, he's been tempted to look at it since Wonwoo started using it, just to see what Wonwoo listens to.

 

“Mingyu..?”

 

He opens a drawer,  grabbing the HDMI cord they need, turning around to face Woozi.

 

“Aren't we ordering out like usual?”

 

The cord is cold against his skin as he wraps it up and stuffs it into his hoodies front pocket. He picks up the dvd and his laptop, holding it at his side. Woozi stands, stuffing his phone into his pocket and walks over to the door.

 

“Yeah but, I like popcorn and Seokmin never shares his with anyone but Hosh.”

 

Woozi opens the door and walks out, waiting for Mingyu to follow. He closes the door behind himself, adjusting his hold on everything before they start down the hall.

 

“Think they're dating?”

 

The question makes Mingyu stumble, he looks at Woozi’s face with confusion at the sudden accusation of their two friends.

 

“What? No..?”

 

They’re careful down the staircase, Woozi walking behind Mingyu incase Mingyu trips or something.

 

“Really? But they're always being lovey dovey with each other, I can barely tell when they're playing around or being serious anymore.”

 

His voice echos and Mingyu rolls his eyes, opening the dormitory entrance doors for Woozi.

 

“That's their thing though?”

 

It smells like rain still but the overcast sky is missing rainclouds. They head towards the parking lot, Woozi still has a frown on his face and Mingyu gets a weird feeling in his gut. Their entire friend group can't all be gay, Vernon wasn't that big of a shock once Mingyu thought about it, he did always care more about personality anyway. Hoshi told him he was bi once on the way to the mall, he just threw it out there and then asked Mingyu if he wanted pretzel bites and that was that.

 

Seokmin on the other hand is undecided, even though he's only gone out with girls or told them about crushes that were also only girls, doesn't really mean anything but it's not like it'd be a big deal. It isn't even anyone's business but his and if Seokmin feels the need to tell the rest of them his sexuality that's cool but for some reason Mingyu feels like Woozi won't take this so lighthearted. He glances down at Woozi.

 

“Would it be such a big deal if they were together..?”

 

They cross the street, continuing straight in silence until  houses and apartments come into view. Woozi shrugs, looking ahead of them.

 

“I don't know, we've never really dated within our friend group..it’d be weird, right?”

 

Vernon’s house is coming up so Mingyu slows his steps, frowning at Woozi, if that's all he's worried about then it's kind of hypocritical coming from him.

 

“Didn’t you hook up with Hosh after prom?”

 

He doesn't really remember prom night, having blocked out most of highschool from his mind. Woozi stops walking altogether.

 

“That's funny, I could have sworn we _all_ agreed to never speak of that again.”

 

Woozi calmly reminds Mingyu and then Mingyu does remember prom night, and the following weeks of awkwardness within their friend group.

 

“Speak of what?”

 

He smiles and Woozi nods as they start to walk again.

 

“You know how you told me about Wonwoo's parents?”

 

Woozi suddenly changes the topic, and Mingyu’s caught off guard by the question.

 

“Yeah..?”

 

They pause before the walkway to Vernon’s house.

 

“Are they in prison?”

 

Mingyu looks down at their feet, shaking his head.

 

“No.”

 

He looks at Woozi’s face, watching him frown.

 

“Do they know Wonwoo...isn't human?”

 

Mingyu stares at him.

 

“They think he's dead.” he bites the inside of his cheek. “Like, in the ground dead.”

 

He leaves out most of the information Junhui told him. Woozi doesn't need to know about it all and it's not right for Mingyu to tell him anything else anyway.

 

“You really know how to pick ‘em.”

 

Woozi walks ahead of him. He can only nod, unable to say anything. They walk up the front steps, eyes adjusting to the dark porch.

 

“Wow...I almost forgot how ugly this house is.”

 

Woozi picks at some of the peeling paint on the siding as Mingyu knocks.

 

“It isn't ugly.”

 

He shushes Woozi, scared that the house might punish them for offending it. Woozi sighs, wiping his shoe on the siding.

 

“That's why all the parties are thrown here, to distract it's residents from the ugliness.”

             Vernon opens the door, catching the last bits of Woozi’s sentence.

 

“Hey, don't insult the house, we've gone two weeks without a foot through floor incident-don't jinx it.”

 

He holds the door open for them and they walk in, Woozi stays by the entrance, still taking his shoes off despite his face scrunching up in disgust at the carpet. Vernon’s disappeared off into the kitchen. The house does look different during the day, the furniture looks more beat up and the walls have unlit christmas lights hanging all over them that probably don’t work anymore.

 

“It isn't that bad, I mean...the fly traps look like streamers from afar.”

 

Mingyu looks at the dead plants hanging above the windowsills before sitting down on the couch. He rests his arm on top of the couch, sinking further into the cushions when Woozi plops down beside him. Vernon comes back from the kitchen, three bottles in hand.

 

“Thank you Mingyu. Woozi, why don't you try being more positive, spread some good vibes.”

 

He sits on the other side of Mingyu, handing him and Woozi a bottle of what Mingyu thought was beer but it's just soda. There's already two other bottles on the coffee table in front of them but Mingyu doesn't see their other friends.

 

“If I wanted to spread good vibes, I'd go to the weed room.”

 

Woozi mumbles, drinking the soda and then immediately frowning at the taste. He hands it to Mingyu who sets in down on the table.

 

“Did you want to-”

 

Vernon starts and then shuts up at Woozi’s glare.

 

“No, god, you're such a stoner.”

 

They hear the microwave door slam shut, earning everyone's attention.

 

“Don't fight, it makes Seokmin’s tum hurt.”

 

Hoshi and Seokmin walk out of the kitchen, Seokmin holding his bowl of popcorn close to his chest. Mingyu sits up, almost choking on his soda as he points at Hoshi.

 

“Oh my god Hosh-your hair.”

 

Mingyu watches him frown, pulling at a strand of his now black hair. Seokmin holds the popcorn bowl up high as they pass the three on the couch.

 

“I forgot about that.”

 

Hoshi stops in front of Mingyu, smiling down at him and Mingyu reaches up, running a quick hand through it.

 

“It's so soft.”

 

He laughs, Hoshi nods, sitting down in between Seokmin’s legs. The floor can't be comfortable but Seokmin looks content, leaning back against the ugly green recliner Mingyu and Vernon took from someone's curb freshman year.

 

“You look so young, what the fuck.”

 

Woozi mumbles, watching as Seokmin lowers his arms around Hoshi, setting the popcorn bowl onto Hoshi’s lap. Mingyu glances at Woozi, earning a look from him that relates to their conversation from earlier. Mingyu shrugs at him, glancing at the T.V’s blue screen.

 

“How come no one told me about this?”

Mingyu leans forward, setting his laptop on the table and signing back in before he stands, walking over to the T.V to plug in the HDMI cord.

 

“He did it at like three this morning, isn't it nice though?”

 

Seokmin tells him and Mingyu nods, agreeing with him. He sits back down and Vernon switches the T.V to the right channel and then tosses the remote onto Mingyu’s lap when his laptop screen appears.

 

“Oh, so I was ugly with blonde hair?”

 

Hoshi suddenly asks, making everyone look at him. Seokmin frowns, looking down at Hoshi’s head.

 

“What are you-yeah, hideous. Now you're like, Mingyu level hot.”

 

Seokmin looks up at the T.V, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions. Hoshi scoffs, sitting up more.

 

“So I'm only a six now?”

 

Hoshi asks and Seokmin nods, not hesitating to go along with whatever game they're playing. Mingyu sits up, frowning at them.

 

“Wait-in what world am I a six..?”

 

Mingyu stands, Hoshi and Seokmin both look up at him with matching smiles.

 

“Okay, play the first movie, please.”

 

Vernon’s hand grabs at his arm, pulling Mingyu back down and then Woozi’s legs are on his lap. Mingyu sighs, hitting play and then slumps down at the thought of not being able to move for the rest of the movie due to Woozi’s increase in pressure on his lap.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

The sun's set and the credits for _Rec2_ are playing on screen when Vernon’s front door opens, making everyone jump slightly, they all turn to look at the door. Everyone sighs in relief that it isn't a murderer.

 

“Hey Josh.”

 

Joshua barely nods to Vernon, his eyes meet Mingyu’s for a split second and Mingyu doesn't like the way Joshua looked at him at all but he quickly swallows down the uneasy feeling, watching Joshua shut the door, not even acknowledging everyone else in the room. His keys jingling in his hand as he heads up the stairs.

 

“What's his deal?”

 

Woozi asks Vernon, he's drumming his fingers against the empty soda bottle on his lap.

 

“He's mopey ‘cus his boyfriend dumped him.”

 

Vernon leans forward, setting his soda on the table and Mingyu stares at him with wide eyes.

 

“Jeonghan dumped him..? Why?”

 

Mingyu shuts his laptop and the room gets enveloped in blue light from the T.V. Vernon slumps back against the couch cushions, shrugging.

 

“Don't know, I thought they broke up weeks ago.”

 

Woozi laughs then and Vernon switches on the lamp next to him.

 

“You seem glad.”

 

He says, taking another sip of his drink, having decided to tolerate the soda. Vernon nods shamelessly.

 

“It’s mean but like, none of you had to listen to them fuck all the time. There are so many things I know about Josh that I wish I didn't.”

 

Mingyu watches Vernon’s nose scrunch up, he barely knows Joshua and based on Vernon’s expression, he's glad for that.

 

“ _Dawn of the dead_ time..?”

 

Woozi asks, earning a few excited cheers from Hoshi and Seokmin. He can't get up so he hands Vernon the dvd. Hoshi flinches at the same jumpscare every time so everyone else has become desensitized to it. It's when the husband-now a zombie, smashes his head through the bathroom door as the wife's trying to escape through the bathroom window. He spills some of Seokmin’s popcorn. Mingyu looks over at them, watching as Seokmin, instead of getting upset, hugs Hoshi close to him, squeezing him tight and Hoshi _giggles._ He fucking giggles and Mingyu looks at Woozi.

 

He was already watching, he lifts the bottle to his lips, giving Mingyu a huge ‘I told you so’ look and Mingyu just nods, they both turn their attention back to the zombies.

 

“Hey so, if vampires are real...could zombies be real too?”

 

Woozi asks quietly, Mingyu glances down at Hoshi lifting his hand up to Seokmin's mouth, feeding him popcorn. He frowns, thinking about it for a second. Vampires are real..so are witches or whatever the hell that shop was he went to with Junhui and Wonwoo. Then again witchcrafts always been around so Mingyu’s never really thought much on that...maybe it wasn't even a spell, maybe it was some drug infused paper making it drug infused water that just undos hypnotism. Mingyu has no idea, but zombies..?

 

“No? Zombie’s don't make sense, why would they exist?”

 

He plays it off like Woozi’s ridiculous for asking that.

 

“Vampires don't make sense.”

 

Woozi mumbles, looking back at the T.V and for some reason that offends Mingyu. Before he can open his mouth and throw a quick insult at Woozi, which would turn into a fight he'd eventually lose, Vernon pipes up from his side.

 

“Yes they do. Haven't you read that one theory? That vampires are like, an evolved human or something..?”

 

Mingyu and Woozi glance at each other before looking at Vernon.

 

“Are you high still?”

 

Woozi asks bluntly and Vernon playfully glares at him.

 

“No, hear me out, it was something about how long ago royalty wanted to rule longer so they sought out magic and it ended up being some kind of virus that killed them but brought them back stronger-

 

Vernon stops talking at the look Woozi’s giving him. Mingyu wants to ask if what Vernon’s saying is legit or not, it sounded like it but he keeps quiet, looking back to Woozi.

 

“Okay...so like-”

 

“Hey, how come in zombie films, no one calls them zombies?”

 

Hoshi cuts Woozi off, painfully reminding the three that they aren't alone right now and the two who don't know the existence of vampires are in the same room.

 

“Who cares what people call them, the real issue is whether they're fast or slow.”

 

Seokmin says, earning a few hums in agreement.

 

“Fuck fast zombies, those ones freak me out.”

 

Vernon lets his head fall back against the couch, and Mingyu nods, then frowns.

 

“They don't really make sense either though, like, aren't zombies just sick people? Who can run while they're sick?”

 

He sure as hell can't. Mingyu feels Woozi sit up, his legs no longer pressing down on Mingyu’s lap.

 

“Why do they have to eat anyway? They're dead, now that doesn't make sense.”

 

Woozi takes another drink of his soda before setting it on the ground. Vernon shrugs.

 

“They could be magic zombies, we don't know.”

 

Everyone looks to him.

 

“What's with you and magic?”

 

Woozi asks and Vernon shrugs again.

 

“They never finish the person they're eating either. Always just eat like a leg or something and then they get up.”

 

Hoshi stuffs more popcorn in his face and Woozi shakes his head at the T.V.

 

“Wasteful.”

 

They watch in silence as one of the character's gets eaten alive.

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

Hoshi says after awhile. Popcorn apparently not filling enough for him.

 

“Me too, Mingyu will you make something?”

 

Woozi’s looking at him and Mingyu sighs, not really in the mood for cooking a meal for everyone or eating. He's feeling better..even kind of full and the fact that the last thing he ‘ate’ was Wonwoo's blood, makes his stomach knot up.

 

“I have no idea what's in the fridge. If you can't find anything, we’ll order out.”

 

Vernon mumbles that to Mingyu and with Hoshi and Seokmin giving him puppy eyes, he sighs louder, more exaggerated before nodding.

 

“Sure, I'll see.”

 

There isn't that much to work with Mingyu concludes after rummaging through the fridge and cupboards,  only finding pasta but no sauce, he did find a can of diced tomatoes, he's decided the dish.

 

“Remember back in freshmen year when we got snowed in before thanksgiving break and Mingyu made an entire lasagna out of nothing so Seokmin would stop crying?”

 

He listens to Hoshi as he gets out the needed pot and pan, surprised Vernon even had these or maybe they're Joshua’s, Mingyu has no idea but judging from the dust on them, whoever is the owner doesn't use them. He walks over to the sink, switching on the water and washing the dishes.

 

“Oh my god, that was so good though.”

 

Seokmin says loud and then makes a weird noise before continuing.

 

“Remember that homemade pizza?”

 

Mingyu finishes rinsing them off, shutting off the water in time to here Hoshi yell.

 

“The breakup pizza?!”

 

“Yeah-yeah!”

 

The two laugh and even through a wall it's loud. He hopes Vernon’s roommates aren’t finding them annoying. Mingyu’s mind wanders to Minghao. He has no idea if Minghao’s home but there's a growing curiosity in his gut to go and find that out. First he should make dinner, He fills up the pot first, and walks back to turn on the stove.

 

“I don't even remember who dumped me, it was that good.”

 

Mingyu walks over to the door, drying his hands off on some paper towels.

 

“Damn Hosh, they meant that little to you..?”

 

He smiles at Hoshi’s frowning face.

 

“It was middle school, I don't even remember what I ate yesterday.”

 

Hoshi leans back against Seokmin’s chest and then Seokmin’s looking up at the ceiling before glancing back down.

 

“Nachos.”

 

He watches Hoshi sit up, turning to face Seokmin.

 

“Oh shit, you're right. Those were good, we should go there again.”

 

Vernon sits up then, having glanced away from his phone.

 

“Go where..? You two went on a date and didn't invite us?”

 

Woozi glances back at Mingyu but Mingyu ignores him, feeling just as hurt as Vernon that their friends went somewhere new without them. Seokmin leans back, pulling Hoshi with him.

 

“Okay to be fair, Mingyu's been pulling a you, Woozi was probably banging Seungcheol and you were...where were you yesterday?”

 

Seokmin asks Vernon, hands playing with one of Hoshi’s and Vernon just laughs.

 

“Here, I literally don't leave unless it's for class or when Boo needs-”

 

Vernon shuts his mouth, Seokmin frowns at him.

 

“Needs what..?”

 

Mingyu panics, watching Vernon clear his throat awkwardly.

 

“Throat spray.”

 

Seokmin buys it, glancing down at Hoshi, dropping their hands.

 

“Why don't you bring me throat spray?”

He asks Hoshi, a small pout on his lips. Hoshi shrugs, eyes not leaving the T.V. It's at the zombie baby birth scene, his favorite part despite it always giving him nightmares.

 

“You never ask. I can start if you want?”

 

Hoshi tears his eyes away from the screen, hearing Seokmin let out an exaggerated sigh.

 

“No-no, don't worry about it, it's fine.”

 

They all watch Hoshi slump down, defeated.

 

“Babe please.”

 

He whines and Woozi must be used to their relationship or whatever this is because he doesn't look back at Mingyu. That or he didn't register it at all, Hoshi and Seokmin have always called each other that along with other pet names.

 

“I'm not your babe, I don't belong to anyone but myself.”

 

Seokmin states matter of factly. Mingyu shakes his head, walking back into the kitchen. The water's boiling so he turns on the other burner, putting some olive oil he found in it. He couldn't find any onions but Vernon somehow had a few cloves of garlic and what Mingyu’s hoping is basil in small baggies on the shelf above the oven.

 

Mingyu stares at the can of tomatoes, wondering now if he should maybe ask first before he rummages for the can opener. Mingyu grabs it, turning around and he jumps slightly, seeing Woozi in the doorway, back to him. He sighs, trying to slow his heart as he walks towards him, standing behind Woozi.

 

“Hey Vernon? Is anyone gonna use these tomatoes?”

 

Woozi doesn't even flinch, still watching the T.V. Vernon looks up at him, squinting.

 

“We have tomatoes..?” Mingyu shows him the can and Vernon shrugs. “I have no idea, go ahead and use them.”

 

That didn't make him feel any better but then again he hasn't asked this entire time what food was okay to use. No going back now.

 

“Okay well...kill the customer not the chef.”

 

He mumbles, walking back towards the stove. Vernon laughs.

 

Woozi glances back at Mingyu opening the box of pasta, He watches with a weary expression as Mingyu pours it into the pot. The pan with oil is starting to make popping noises and Woozi doesn’t understand how Mingyu isn’t afraid of standing by it. Mingyu scoots over, allowing the new presence of Woozi to do whatever he wants. Mingyu gets out a knife, grabbing the cloves of garlic and Woozi’s hand is in his view, quickly snatching the bag of potential basil.

 

“Vernon, is this basil or pot?”

 

Woozi asks, walking back to the doorway, Mingyu clears a spot on the counter, setting down the garlic and knife as he looks back at Woozi shaking the bag.

 

“Basil-I don't know, taste it.”

 

Mingyu crushes the cloves hearing Vernon's response and then Woozi’s back at his side. He raises the bag up to Mingyu, watching as he takes some and bites down

 

“Basil.”

 

Mingyu confirms and Woozi hands him the bag, watching Mingyu return to his chopping. Woozi moves out of the way then, watching Mingyu put whatever he was chopping into the pan and then he opens the counters drawers, taking out a wooden spoon.

 

“What are you making, Gyu?”

 

Suddenly Hoshi’s head is peeking through the doorway, Seokmin not far behind as the two enter the kitchen. Mingyu’s acquired the can opener, quickly tossing the tomatoes into the pan.

 

“Spaghetti.”

 

He finishes stirring that and then takes the pot, walking over to the sink, straining the pasta.

 

“Worms in dirty dishwater.”

 

Woozi adds as he takes the initiative to find the paper plates, Mingyu starts cutting up the basil into finer pieces, stirring that into the sauce.

 

“Appetizing, Woozi.”

 

Vernon stands in the doorway, phone falling down to his side like he just ended a phone call.

 

“It smells really good, Gyu.”

 

Seokmin gives him one of his smiles that always seem to wash away Mingyu’s sadness. He feels grounded then, like he's awake for the first time in awhile, surrounded by his friends, the space they're in growing smaller and warmer.

 

It's nice, Mingyu needed this night more than he had realized but there's still this ache in his stomach from being away from Wonwoo and a lingering curiosity he can't seem to shake for Minghao. He smiles back, turning away to pay attention to his sauce, throwing in salt and pepper.

 

“Thanks, I tried with what little there was to work with.”

 

He glances back at Vernon, stirring away without another word.

 

“Don't give me that look, Josh does the grocery shopping.”

 

Mingyu nods, he sets the spoon down and quickly shooed everyone out, turning back to make the plates. Woozi is the only one who stays, the others obeying their chefs orders without a fight. Mingyu finishes making two plates before the silent stare Woozi is giving him becomes too much. He sighs, finally meeting Woozi’s gaze, giving him a look that begs Woozi to tell him what's on his mind.

 

“Wonwoo he uh...he hasn't..? On you before right?”

 

Woozi asks, Mingyu vaguely has an idea as to what Woozi is asking but not enough to give an answer.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Mingyu starts on the third plate, adding more salt just for Woozi.

 

“Drink your blood or whatever..has he?”

 

His hand stills for a second before continuing on to make the last plate.

 

“Grab the forks please.”

 

The good mood he had from before is slowly disappearing and Mingyu isn't ready to let go of it yet.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

He drops some sauce on the plate rather harshly, some of it splattering onto the counter but Woozi doesn't notice. Mingyu takes a breath, calming himself.

 

“No, okay. He hasn't.”

 

Woozi stares up at him and for a second Mingyu feels like Woozi isn't going to take his answer but then he looks away, leaning back against the counter.

 

“That's good.”

 

He says it clearly relieved and Mingyu turns back to the food, grabbing two plates and walking out. Woozi follows him, picking up the other two plates and forks like Mingyu asked of him.

 

“If I wasn't already promised to Soonyoung, I'd marry you right now Gyu.”

 

Seokmin says, eagerly taking his plate of spaghetti. Mingyu nods, trying hard not to make a big deal out of Seokmin using Hoshi’s real name all of a sudden. Mingyu hands Hoshi his plate, feeling the burning gaze of Woozi at the back of his head.

 

“Thanks but I'm..”

 

He trails off, he can't say that he’s taken, can he? Technically he and Wonwoo aren't dating but it isn't like he's going to go chasing someone else anytime soon either. The others are too occupied with their food to notice Mingyu’s internal battle.

 

“I gotta go to the bathroom which one works again?”

 

Mingyu suddenly asks Vernon, watching him take his plate from Woozi and Mingyu momentarily remembers about all the extra salt he put on one of them.

 

“Upstairs one, the sink clogs so try to wash your hands in like, two seconds.”

 

Vernon mumbles, face making a weird expression as he chews. Mingyu needs to leave the room before Vernon says something. The movie already ended while Mingyu was cooking so Woozi’s switched the T.V back to what Mingyu thinks is HGTV, the tone of it reminds him of what he and Wonwoo fell asleep to back in the motel. His mind wanders back to Minghao.

 

“You aren't eating?”

 

Hoshi asks, mouth full of food and Mingyu shakes his head, hand pressing against his stomach to sell the act.

 

“This is a little heavy for my stomach to handle.”

 

They all give him a concerned look that Mingyu meets with a small smile, already heading towards the stairs. He feels more than fine yet his hand is hesitant to touch the railing. Before he knows it, he's walking up the stairs. The hallways dark when he enters it, his hand traces along the wall until he feels the switch. The wallpaper in the hall is peeling where it meets the wooden floor trim. He brushes off his hand on his pant leg, staring at the first door to his left.

 

Mingyu has to think for a second, trying to remember which room is Minghao’s. It won't be a big deal to knock on a door and have Joshua answer, except that look he gave Mingyu is still giving him a weird vibe. He's pretty sure Minghao’s room is at the end of the hall and that makes sense as Mingyu passes by the two doors next to each other. He stares at the wood grain on Minghao’s door, his hand goes for the knob but stops, suddenly remembering how polite it is knock. Before he can, Minghao’s muffled voice calls out from behind the door.

 

“It's open.”

 

It makes Mingyu jump but he opens the door.

 

“Hey..”

 

He awkwardly greets Minghao, shutting the door. Minghao sits up on his bed, still looking at his phone, merely nodding to Mingyu. He sets his phone down next to him, giving Mingyu a confused look.

 

“Did you need something?”

 

Minghao stares at him and Mingyu has never felt this awkward around him. He stays close to the door. Minghao’s room looks normal, he is normal Mingyu supposes but he didn't expect Minghao’s room to look this minimalistic. Mingyu’s eyes fall to the record player next to Minghao’s bedside table. He stares at the vinyls stacked next to it, they don't look like they have actual cover art or anything and Mingyu’s positive they're just for show.  He meets Minghao’s gaze.

 

“No..well-yeah..you didn't leave with us, I wanted to see if you were okay...” he coughs, glancing away at the unamused look Minghao’s giving him. “Are you okay?”

 

Minghao smiles, almost laughing and his face looks like there's a blush dusting his cheeks but Mingyu can't be sure.

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

Minghao’s soft voice always sounded nice to Mingyu. He nods small, distracting himself from the silence that’s fallen between them. He stares at Minghao’s grey walls, they don't have anything hanging on them except for a few shelves that hold a few candles and fake looking plants. His room looks too clean and airy to be apart of this house.

 

“Cool.”

 

Mingyu turns, it's time to go. He has no idea why he's even here. He's about to open the door when he hears Minghao stand. Mingyu turns around, facing Minghao, watching him stare at the floor in front of Mingyu.

 

“I'm sorry...about what my mom did.”

 

The two look at eachother for a few seconds before Minghao breaks the eye contact. Mingyu’s nails dig into his palms, he hates hearing the apology. It doesn’t make sense for Minghao to apologize.

 

“ You all act like she’s never done that before.”

 

Mingyu tries to relax, taking a breath before looking away from Minghao’s gaze.

 

“She hasn't-Mingyu, my mother has never fed at work. I'm pretty sure the other kids had never seen her fangs before that night.”

 

Minghao crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking out his window when he hears Mingyu sigh.The new information makes Mingyu’s head hurt. He leans against Minghao’s bedroom door, feeling as if he just read a spoiler to a favorite T.V show.

 

“She hates me.”

 

He knew he fucked everything up from the start. Mother hates him. His stomach hurts for real now, chest becoming tight and Minghao nods his head.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mingyu stands up straighter when the air returns to his lungs.

 

“What will happen to Wonwoo?”

 

He stares at Minghao, watching him play with the chain bracelets on his wrist.

 

“I wish I could tell you, honestly I do. She won't tell me anything and there's nothing in her laptop or planner and her favourites have no idea either.”

 

Minghao scoots up more on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. He lets out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair.  

 

“I don't think she has anything planned...not until his trial-even that isn't planned yet.”

 

He doesn't meet Mingyu’s burning gaze, hating this all just as much as Mingyu.

 

“Why is it taking so long?”

 

Mingyu asks, he steps closer to Minghao but still keeps some distance. Minghao shrugs even though he knows why.

 

“She’s busy with other work, there's a charity event coming up that the whole building is stressed over.. and she’s confident they won’t run.”

 

This makes Mingyu more upset. How could the fate of someone's life mean so little to her? Then he remembers who she is-what she is, so he drops it. His eyes trace over the seemingly perfect messy folds in Minghao’s white blankets.

 

“Could they though?”

 

He asks with the little amount of hope he has left. Minghao shakes his head, immediately switching off the light in Mingyu’s eyes.

 

“No...not this time. I don't know if you've noticed or not but there are a lot more vampires on campus than before.”

 

This is new information, Mingyu looks out the window, paranoid as if he'll see a vampire staring back at him but there's nothing except the night sky.

 

“I haven't, what do they want?”

 

He watches Minghao stand, he takes off his bracelets, letting them fall onto his bedside table.

 

“Nothing, they aren't even allowed to feed here. They just have to watch us.”

 

Minghao turns to him, arms crossed over his chest again.

 

“Us?”

 

He asks, genuinely confused at this, why would he be under watch too? Minghao drops his arms, putting them behind himself as he leans back against his bedside table.

 

“Me, Junhui and Wonwoo...don't worry, she's done with you.”

 

Minghao reassures him but it doesn't do much to ease his nerves. Mingyu’s lips form a thin line, he shakes his head at the ground.

 

“I can’t not worry, she still hates me.”

 

He half laughs, meeting Minghao’s gaze. He’s already internally breaking down. Mother isn't the most ideal person he'd like to have hate him, truthfully speaking Mingyu can’t handle anyone hating him. He always has to make sure everyone who leaves his life is leaving on good terms. The thought of someone hating him makes his stomach knot up and the fact that this someone is like the fucking queen of vampires makes the knots hurt even more.

 

“I know and I am sorry for that. My mom isn’t usually the type to hold grudges.”

 

Minghao rubs the back of his neck, face red with embarrassment and Mingyu lets out a dejected sigh.

 

“Awesome.”

 

The two stand still, quietly watching each other. Minghao is the first to move, sitting back down on his bed. Mingyu’s eyes watch Minghao avoid his gaze, hands gripping at the edge of his bed.

 

“You can leave everything, that windows still open Mingyu.”

 

The way Minghao said that made it seem as though he’s jealous Mingyu can do that but Mingyu sees zero appeal in doing so. His  hands ball up into fists.

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

Mingyu is too involved, he can't imagine a life without Wonwoo anymore-no, he doesn't even want to think of imagining that. Minghao looks at him, eyes big with that innocence Mingyu used to think was endearing, especially because of how much contrast they had with the wild shit that would come out of Minghao’s mouth sometimes while they were studying.

 

“I didn't mean to offend you or anything-just, this isn't your world Mingyu. You don't have to deal with all of this if you don't want to.”

 

Minghao really didn't mean to upset him but Mingyu is upset and he can't stop himself from looking at Minghao like everything that's happened is his fault.

 

“How? Will one of you take my memories away?”

 

It's meant to be taken as a dig at Junhui but it goes over Minghao’s head completely.

 

“If you'd prefer-"

 

Mingyu parts his mouth slightly, in utter shock that Minghao would even consider it. His vision is blurring with tears as he stares Minghao down

 

“Don't ever do that to me.”

 

Minghao glances at Mingyu’s white knuckles, nodding slow.

 

“You're different now.”

 

It's true, Mingyu’s like a different person than the one Minghao had as a lab partner. He doesn't smile and the glow surrounding him isn't there anymore, neither is the lighthearted air he used to have and it's all their faults. Minghao looks away from him, glancing out his window.

 

“So are you.”

 

Mingyu’s talking about the fact that Minghao isn't human, it isn’t like Minghao hid that from Mingyu, he didn’t see the point in exposing Mingyu to that part of him while they were forced to spend time together. He did enjoy Mingyu’s presence but their time together was too short to even think about telling him something like that. Mingyu isn't used to Minghao’s non human status. He's grateful to have never seen Minghao’s eyes and teeth change though. He can't remember what his first impression on Minghao was like. He was funny, Mingyu can only remember that and yet all his interactions with Minghao have a serious air now that's suffocating. He doesn’t know which he likes better, this ‘serious foreboding of danger’ air or the ‘are we friends or just acquaintances’ air they used to have.

 

“Be careful on your way home, they can't feed but they can still toy around with you if they want.”

 

It's time to go, for real this time. He nods at Minghao’s words, stepping back and opening the door.  

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Minghao's at Mingyu’s side then, hand pressing against the door, not preventing Mingyu from leaving but just getting his attention. Despite doing this, Minghao won't meet Mingyu’s gaze. Mingyu listens to the shaky intake of breath from Minghao.

 

“I'm going to do something okay, I don't know what but I won't let anything happen to Junhui and Wonwoo.”

 

He meets Mingyu’s gaze, eyes dark and Mingyu just nods. He has no idea what Minghao could possibly do here but, he takes Minghao’s word. Minghao’s phone starts vibrating on his bed. He let's go of the door, letting Mingyu leave and Mingyu’s slow to close it behind him as Minghao answers his phone.

 

“Hey..yeah, he's here-why? What's wrong?”

 

Mingyu freezes, eyes staring ahead down the hallway. Mingyu’s stomach hurts more, hearing Minghao’s door open, his voice right behind Mingyu.

 

“Okay..”

 

The phones in front of his face now, Minghao’s hand on his arm, pulling him back into his room and Mingyu just lets him, taking hold of the phone, the screen black so he has no idea who it is.

 

“Hello?”

 

His eyes are big and his voice small as he watches Minghao’s gaze analyze his face.

 

_“I'll be there in a five, make an excuse to your friends.”_

 

Junhui commands him from the other end and Mingyu’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

“What-why-”

 

He hears a car horn and then a door shutting.

 

_“Wonwoo-”_

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen, heart beating fast as he cuts Junhui off.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

He listens to Junhui sigh, clearly annoyed with Mingyu.

 

_“Yes. Just be ready.”_

 

Junhui hangs up, leaving Mingyu in a panicked state. He stares at Minghao, hands gripping at the phone.

 

“What do I tell them?”

 

Minghao chews on his thumbnail, shrugging at Mingyu.

 

“Say you're feeling sick or something-”

 

Mingyu shakes his head.

 

“No. That'll make them concerned.”

 

Mingyu starts pacing, Minghao’s eyes follow him. He sighs, dropping his arm back to his side.

 

“Then say Wonwoo wants you back at the dorm.”

 

He considers it for a second, stopping his pacing and then shakes his head again.

 

“That'll make it seem like I'm blowing them off, I-”

 

Minghao groans.

 

“Oh my god Mingyu, just go, I have no idea.”

 

Minghao holds out his hand and Mingyu stares at it before registering what he’s wanting.

 

“Right. Here, thanks.”

 

He hands Minghao’s phone back to him and leaves. Mingyu runs down the stairs, his shoes stomping loudly against the wood as he digs around in his pockets, making sure he has his phone.

 

“Guys, I gotta go.”

 

Mingyu takes out his phone, staring down at it as if he’s going to text Wonwoo but then he remembers he doesn’t have Wonwoo’s number still.

 

“Okay, be safe.”

 

Woozi sits up on the couch.

 

“ The fuck?”

 

Mingyu looks at him from the bottom of the staircase, frowning. Maybe he’s just overly sensitive right now but he honestly can’t believe none of them are alarmed at him leaving. Vernon looks up at him from the recliner.

 

“What? Mingyu, it's almost two a.m, Seokmin already passed out.”

 

Vernon nods down at the ground and Mingyu walks over, seeing Hoshi and Seokmin sitting on the floor, they traded places, Seokmin now sat in between Hoshi’s legs, asleep against his chest.

 

“You’re all staying the night?”

 

Mingyu tries to act calm, his hands still gripping at his phone hard. Woozi nods to him, turning his attention back to the T.V.

 

“ I don't feel like walking.”

 

He says and Mingyu glances to Hoshi, waiting for his excuse.

 

“I can't get up.”

 

Hoshi says, motioning at a Seokmin.  Mingyu nods, it’s probably for the best, they shouldn’t go out at night anymore but Mingyu doesn’t know how to tell them all that so he keeps quiet. Vernon hopefully knows about the sudden increase in vampires and if not then Mingyu will bring it up to him later but for now everyone’s safe. He walks towards the front door.

 

“See you guys later..?”

 

Mingyu’s opens  the door, looking back one more time to see Woozi wave his hand in the air lazily.

 

“Yeah, bye.”

 

He shuts the front door and the warm night air greets him. He starts down the front steps, still feeling a little hurt at his friends having a sleepover without him but he holds his head up, taking a breath, now isn’t the time. Mingyu’s glancing on either side of the street, not seeing any sign of Junhui. Typical, really he should’ve known, when Junhui mentions time it’s Junhui time not normal time. Mingyu stands at the end of the walkway when he feels his phone vibrate.

 

“Hello-”

 

He answers right away.

 

_“Mingyu?”_

 

He pulls his phone back, staring at the screen not recognizing the number. The voice sounded familiar but he isn’t sure.

 

“Seungkwan..?”

 

Mingyu stares down the street, he’s pretty sure that’s who he’s talking to.

 

_“Hi, sorry-Vernon gave me your number, hope you don't mind.”_

 

Seungkwan quickly puts out, Mingyu stares at his feet, there's a wet maple leaf sticking to his shoe.

 

“No, it's cool-kinda busy at the moment but what do you need?”

 

Mingyu walks along the sidewalk, pacing a little as he searches and fails to see any car.

 

_“It's about Wonwoo-”_

 

He stops walking, staring ahead at a tree.

 

“Junhui just called-didn't tell me shit. Please tell me you have more details.”

 

He begs and Seungkwan hums.

 

_“It's nothing bad-well kind of, no actually, It's really bad.”_

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, nerves skyrocketing.

 

“Seungkwan, the point please.”

 

Seungkwan mumbles ‘right’ before continuing.

 

_“Wonwoo got kicked out of Sunshine’s”_

 

Mingyu frowns, listening to the shaky intake of breath from Seungkwan.

 

“Kicked out..?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t seem like the type to get kicked out of anywhere.

 

_“Yeah-see there's two ways to get blood there, you can purchase a few blood bags or you can go to the feeding stations.The feeding stations is where volunteers go to give blood, It's like donating except a vampire feeds on them instead of an IV attached to their arm.”_

 

Seungkwan talks really fast, Mingyu has to think for a second, processing everything.

 

“Were you there with him?”

 

_“Not with, I walked in as it was happening.”_

 

A car turns down the street and he stares at it as it passes by rather quickly.

 

_“See with the feeding stations, you're only allowed a certain amount but Wonwoo almost killed a donator.”_

 

That doesn’t sound like Wonwoo at all and Mingyu’s anxiety is growing by the second. He switches his phone to his other ear.

 

“So you saw what happened?”

 

He asks and then Seungkwan’s quiet for awhile.

 

_“..He just kept drinking Mingyu, ignored the lady screaming her head off and had to be carried off by two large dudes. It was scary so I left and called you.”_

 

“Wait-this just happened now..?”

 

Another car turns down the street, nearly speeding. It’s brake lights paint the tree in front of Mingyu red. He stares at it until it honks and then he’s walking over to it.

 

“Junhui's here-I gotta go, thanks Seungkwan.”

 

He hangs up before Seungkwan can reply.

  


It's a different car than the last time Mingyu saw Junhui drive. He opens the door and quickly closes it. Junhui says nothing, he pulls into someone’s driveway and then they’re driving back where Junhui came from. Junhui Isn't actually speeding right now but he is driving faster than Mingyu’s comfortable with and Mingyu puts on his seatbelt. He stares at the rosary hanging from the rear view mirror.

 

“Whose car is this..?”

 

He watches Junhui smirk and then he drops it, staring ahead at the road.

 

“I don't know.”

 

Mingyu sits back in his seat.

 

“You stole a car?”

 

He feels uncomfortable now. There’s no telling how Junhui stole this, Mingyu’s hoping no one was hurt. They're driving towards the city now and Mingyu’s surprised to see Junhui stop at stoplights. Then again there isn’t much room to be speed racer here with all this traffic.

 

“You know, when it was just me and Wonwoo, we would do worse than borrow cars. ”

 

Junhui doesn't look at him, Mingyu’s afraid to ask but he does anyway.

 

“Like what?”

 

This time Junhui does look at him, smiling before driving ahead, there’s still a few cars ahead of them.

 

“Knocking on a stranger's door and making them think we were their cousins or something, make them let us stay with them. We’d pretend to be family with them until we got bored or needed to leave. Then we'd take some money and move onto the next town or city.”

 

They’re at the front now, Junhui turns right, ignoring Mingyu’s stare.

 

“So you guys would rob people?”

 

He watches Junhui roll his eyes.

 

“We weren't robbing people of everything they had-just borrowing a bed...and taking _some_ money for the little things, like clothes or a clock.”

 

That isn’t too bad Mingyu supposes. It’s still wrong-at least with his morals it is. He watches Junhui’s expressionless face while they drive next to a semi-truck.

 

“I had no issue spending our nights on the streets, but Wonwoo...he can't sleep without his annoying clock ticking and it's hard to hear that under a bridge.”

 

Junhui speeds up, turning off the main road they were on and Mingyu’s hand reaches up for the handle above his window. He doesn’t recognize where they are in the city and he won’t be able to when Junhui’s driving through the back parking lots of the shops.

 

“Why go through the effort? Why not go to a hotel or even buy your own house?”

 

Mingyu manages to get out. Junhui squints at the road making Mingyu worry for his own safety even more.

 

“We did have our own place once, actually I think we still do...”

 

He trails off, taking a sharp turn and Mingyu’s grip on the handle tightens. They’re back on a main street again.

 

“In the beginning, any public place was a no-go, couldn't risk getting caught on camera. Mother may not be technologically advanced but her minions are.”

 

They drive by a few more restaurants and one sticks out to Mingyu. Sunshine’s bright yellow sign passes so fast but it was long enough for Mingyu to see into the windows. It just looked like a small diner, perfectly normal, there were even people eating normal food inside. Mingyu frowns, looking at Junhui, his hand falling back to his lap.

 

“Wait-if you two were or are on the run, why come here? Her headquarters is literally next door.”

 

Junhui slows down as they pass by a bar, there aren’t any cars nearby.

 

“It wasn't before.”

 

Junhui’s looking past Mingyu, out his window. It doesn’t look like he’s searching for anything because his eyes aren’t moving at all, staring at the same spot.

“What do you mean?”

 

He meets Mingyu’s gaze for a second before they’re moving again.

 

“She moves around. They change the location of headquarters every couple months.”

 

He doesn’t go on to explain why so Mingyu can only nod. Junhui’s driving slower now, eyes searching past the spaced out and rundown bars on this street.

 

“When we first got here, they were a day trip away, it was risky but Wonwoo said he had a good feeling about this place-he says that for every place...such bullshit.”

 

Mingyu listens to Junhui sigh. Part of him wishes Wonwoo would be the one telling him this, not Junhui. He slumps in his seat, looking up at the streetlights.

 

“We aren't students either..”

 

Junhui parks the car, hands falling from the steering wheel.

 

“What..?”

 

Mingyu sits up, staring at him.

 

“Yeah, Wonwoo really likes school and it's not like we could afford it so, I just paid a small visit to the right people and we were in.”

 

Junhui’s hand starts tracing patterns on his window and Mingyu wants to ask him what they’re doing here, where Wonwoo is exactly and if he’s okay. He sits still, quietly watching Junhui draw a star.

 

“He liked having his own room again. Then you moved in and he wanted to leave.”

 

Junhui laughs, dropping his hand and Mingyu frowns at his lap.

 

“I told him to tough it out...I had a roommate from the start, he'd survive with one.” Mingyu almost thanks Junhui, until Junhui looks at him. “Though, he's doing more than surviving now.”

Mingyu scowls, Junhui laughs again but then stops, expression cold. Junhui’s body stiffens, his hands grip at the steering wheel and they’re driving forward-fast.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Junhui looks away from the road, staring at Mingyu with an unreadable expression.

 

“No.” Junhui clears his throat, his voice came out scratchy. “Wonwoo's worse, try to be brave.”

 

Mingyu doesn't know how to prepare for what’s to come. The streets they past start having less and less light and more back alleyways of businesses and bars. Junhui slows down, pushing his body forward in his seat, hands gripping at the steering wheel hard as he looks around them. Mingyu can barely see anything.

 

“Is he near-”

 

He asks and Junhui holds up his hand.

 

“Be quiet.”

 

Junhui lets out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Damn all to hell.”

 

Mingyu's hand goes back to the safety handle, Junhui’s turning them around, tires screeching against the wet pavement as he speeds back down where they just came.

 

“ Little shit isn't running away-he just keeps moving in the back alleyways to annoy me.”

 

Mingyu looks around, not seeing what Junhui sees.

 

“So let's run to him instead.”

 

He states the obvious but Junhui brushes him off.

 

“No. We need a fast getaway, he's creating a mess and we don't need cops.”

 

Junhui looks out Mingyu’s window.

 

“There he is.”

 

The car stops and Junhui’s already out before Mingyu can see Wonwoo. He gets out of the car, forgetting to shut the door when his eyes fall onto Wonwoo.  Junhui’s only a few feet ahead of Mingyu, walking slow towards Wonwoo. His back is to them but Mingyu can see what he’s doing, his arms are wrapped loosely around someone’s waist, his back hunched over and Mingyu watches him bite into their neck again. The person’s body is limp, but their hands still grip at Wonwoo’s shirt. He drops the person the second Junhui takes another step. Mingyu’s eyes fall to their body on the ground, ears ringing out with the sound their body made when they fell. He’s still staring at the body when Wonwoo turns around, facing them.

 

“Look, I'm feeding regularly..it’s what you've always wanted from me, right?”

 

Junhui takes another step towards him and Wonwoo takes one back, losing the smile he had on for Junhui. Mingyu looks up, already used to the image of Wonwoo with blood on his mouth. Wonwoo doesn’t look at him, his full attention only on Junhui.

 

“We both know you aren't feeding. Get in the car before I let the cops take you away.”

 

Junhui gestures behind him and Wonwoo’s eyes look at the car but it’s like he doesn’t notice Mingyu at all. He shrugs, turning away and walking further into the alleyway and that’s when Mingyu sees it, the other pairs of shoes peeking out from the side of a dumpster. He takes a few steps forward and can see two girls, sitting with their eyes closed and Mingyu has to look away from the blood over their clothes.

 

“No. Who cares about cops? I can take on any human.”

 

Wonwoo boasts, laughing at nothing, making Mingyu look back to him. It’s like he’s drunk or something, Mingyu doesn’t know how else to describe Wonwoo’s behaviour. Mingyu watches Wonwoo kick at one of the girl’s feet boredly, as if this were a situation he could be bored in. Junhui shakes his head no, stepping towards Wonwoo.

 

“Not like this you can't.”

 

Junhui’s tone is firm and Wonwoo laughs again and his laughter sends that same warmth into Mingyu’s gut just like any other vampire’s laughter does and Mingyu has tears in his eyes. Wonwoo faces Junhui, a proud smile on his face.

 

“That's funny. I just took out two vamps three times my size and you're telling me I won't be able to take on some human cops..?”

 

He waves Junhui off.

 

“You killed two vampires?”

 

Junhui steps towards Wonwoo and Wonwoo looks at him, annoyed.

 

“Easily.”

 

He shrugs and Junhui runs a hand through his hair.

 

“God damn it Wonwoo, why are you  digging your grave deeper?!”

 

From here Mingyu sees Wonwoo flinch but he doesn’t move to stop Junhui. Wonwoo looks away, smile off his face.

 

“What does it matter? I'm already dead-”

 

Junhui invades his space, making Wonwoo back into the wall.

 

“Wonwoo, I am trying to figure out a way to keep you alive. I can't do that if you keep giving her more reasons to kill you.”

 

This time Mingyu does step closer. He isn’t afraid of Junhui hurting Wonwoo-he wouldn’t dare do that, Mingyu knows this. He just needs to see Wonwoo’s expression more clearly. Wonwoo stares at Junhui, hurt across his face.

 

“Why aren't you happy?”

 

Junhui sighs, stepping away from Wonwoo. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, staring at Wonwoo.

 

“You're misbehaving, that's why.”

 

Wonwoo steps away from the wall, no longer looking hurt.

 

“Are you going to punish me?”

 

He tilts his head, a smile on his lips as he stares at an unamused Junhui.

 

“Wonwoo, enough. Get in the fucking car.”

 

He loses the smile and crosses his arms in front of his chest like Junhui.

 

“No. I'm still hungry.”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu then for the first time and Mingyu blinks back his tears, letting some fall when Wonwoo looks away. He walks past Junhui, waving them off again and Mingyu’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

“You two can go back home, I'm bored standing around-”

 

Junhui grabs Wonwoo’s arm, stopping him from moving.

 

“I said to get in the car.”

 

Wonwoo cries out in pain, trying to pull away from Junhui’s grip.

 

“You're hurting my arm-let go!”

 

He turns around and starts hitting Junhui's hand, looking down at the ground. Junhui immediately lets go, stepping back. Wonwoo distances himself, he steps to the side, body pushing back against the wall.  Mingyu looks at Junhui staring at Wonwoo, his expression dark and full of hurt and regret and Mingyu’s stomach hurts bad. He presses his arm to his stomach, trying to ease the pain.

 

Wonwoo’s shoulders start to  shake as if he’s crying and then he lifts his head and Mingyu wants to get sick at the smile on Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Joking~”

 

He stands up straight, pushing his body off the wall and then Wonwoo’s looking at Mingyu.

 

“Wonwoo-”

 

Junhui warns and then Wonwoo’s eyes change.

 

“Seriously Mingyu, you smell so good.”

 

This makes Mingyu move back, his steps are slow, backing away from Wonwoo. More tears stream down his face as Wonwoo keeps walking towards him. His back presses against the car.

 

“You're scaring me Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo smiles and Mingyu’s eyes fall to Junhui, he stands right behind Wonwoo, his hand grabs Wonwoo’s shoulder, turning him to face him.

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s eyes close, his head falls back, then his body but Junhui’s arms are at his waist, holding him up. Mingyu wipes at his face, opening the backseat door and then steps away from the car. Mingyu waits until Junhui’s got Wonwoo in the backseat before he says anything. He watches Junhui reach into his back pocket, pulling out an actual handkerchief and if Mingyu had the energy he'd snort, crack a joke at Junhui being an ancient vampire. Then again maybe carrying one or just wet wipes when he's with Wonwoo is a good idea. Wonwoo is a messy eater, now that he's seen other vampires feed, their mouths barely being stained with blood, he can say that about Wonwoo. Junhui finishes wiping off Wonwoo's face and shuts the door, facing Mingyu.

 

Mingyu looks away, letting them both take a breather. His eyes fall to the people in the alleyway, hand at his stomach.

 

“Are they dead?”

 

Junhui looks past Mingyu. He walks towards the first body, stepping over them and then over to the two girls.

 

“...No.”  Mingyu watches Junhui bend down, staring at the girls. “He's barely fed from them, they're just passed out from shock, they’ll wake up eventually..”

 

Junhui stands back up and Mingyu frowns.

 

“So what the hell was this?”

 

He asks, Junhui shrugs.

 

“A temper tantrum maybe?”

 

Mingyu wants to laugh, Junhui walks towards him and for a second Mingyu thinks Junhui’s going to hug him or something, just the look on his face when he noticed Mingyu’s tears made it seem that way but then Junhui steps past him, opening the driver’s side door. Mingyu takes a breath, trying to calm down-he isn’t calm but he isn’t freaking out or anything either, he feels numb.

 

“You don't know for sure..?”

 

He asks Junhui, putting on his seatbelt. Junhui starts the car but they don’t drive right away. Mingyu watches Junhui’s hands rest on the steering wheel.

 

“He...what he was thinking, feeling...I think he tricked me.”

 

Mingyu looks away, shaking his head.

 

“I don't understand, Junhui.”

 

The two stare ahead, watching a car drive past. Mingyu doesn’t worry about those people being seen, the car they’re in blocks the view. They should call the police or an ambulance, Mingyu doesn’t know, but they should do something.

 

“Wonwoo he...he was thinking about killing all of them. He was feeling so much anger and he-"

Junhui stops talking, glancing at Wonwoo through the rearview mirror.

 

“He what?”

 

Mingyu asks, unable to take silence right now.

 

“He manipulated my power.”

 

Junhui glances away and Mingyu stares at him, dumbfounded.

 

“So by concentrating really hard, he tricked you..?”

 

Junhui scoffs and starts the car. Mingyu turns on the heat, trying to get warmth back into his hands. Junhui pulls away, they drive back to a main street and it’s started to rain.

 

“No. He's tried in the past, it doesn't work like that. I can feel his true, honest feelings whether I want to or not.”

 

Mingyu looks out his window, watching two raindrops slide down, morphing together before one could beat the other.

 

“So how did he-”

 

Junhui sighs, cutting him off.

 

“I don't know.”

 

They’re at a red light and Mingyu sits back, wishing he could hear the rain hit the windshield, the heat coming from the vents covers it up. He looks over at Junhui.

 

“Does Wonwoo have any kind of power at all..?”

 

He asks and Junhui shakes his head no. The light changes and Junhui drives at normal speed.

 

“..I tried to teach him some things but, he can barely do the basic skills everyone turned can. Really the only thing he's fully capable of doing is..the hypnotism thing.” Junhui turns and Mingyu starts recognizing the streets. “Even with that he had to practice for hours each day for months before he got it down.”

 

Junhui sighs, one hand on the wheel, the other running a hand through his hair.  Mingyu doesn’t like the uneasiness in the air, they stop at another red light and Junhui looks away from him. Mingyu starts bouncing his leg. So Wonwoo really is like a child born too early. Mingyu has no idea if that’s the reason, it contributes to it, Mingyu knows that but what about all the times Junhui took away his memories?

 

“Stop doing that, you're moving the entire car.”

 

He feels Junhui’s hand pushing down on his thigh before he registers what Junhui had meant. Mingyu immediately stops bouncing his leg and Junhui’s hand is gone just like that.  Mingyu clears his throat, replaying what Junhui had said earlier.

 

“Okay...then could this be a power?”

 

They’re a few blocks away from campus and Mingyu’s wishing he never left Vernon’s house, the ache in his stomach hasn’t gone away but he’s used to it, he needs to sleep and pretend this was all a dream. Junhui shakes his head no.

 

“He...I'm positive now that it was my fault. I wasn't fully in control of my own emotions like I have to be,  I-"

 

The sharp intake of breath gives Mingyu the same effect of hearing nails on a chalkboard. He looks over at Junhui, eyes widening at the tears streaming down Junhui’s face.

 

“Junhui.”

 

Mingyu sits up and Junhui looks away from him, quickly wiping at his face.

 

“These aren't mine.”  

 

Mingyu shifts in his seat, looking behind them at Wonwoo. He has to squint in the darkness until they pass under a streetlight and Wonwoo’s face can be seen. He isn't crying. Mingyu turns back around, staring ahead at the road.

 

“What's your favorite movie?”

 

He asks and Junhui frowns, a few more tears falling.

 

“What?”

 

Junhui looks at Mingyu for a second before watching the road again. Mingu stares at him, repeating the question again.

 

“I don't..I don’t have one.”

 

Junhui wipes at his face again, focusing on driving. Mingyu nods slow, smiling small.  

 

“Do you watch movies?”

 

He asks and Junhui shrugs, frown deepening.

 

“Not really, I prefer books..”

 

Mingyu nods, and Junhui finds this entire interaction weird.

 

“What does this have to do with anything?”

 

He asks, almost annoyed. Mingyu just smiles at him and Junhui gives him a look.  

 

“You've stopped crying.”

 

Junhui stares at him. Mingyu can’t seriously think he’s responsible for this. He’s tempted to tell Mingyu that he didn’t do anything, that Junhui stopped crying on his own. He keeps quiet and shakes his head, feeling his face warm.

 

“You're seriously annoying, you know that?”

 

Mingyu laughs, nodding. Junhui rubs the back of his neck, not really fond of how Mingyu’s smile made him want to smile back.

 

“Hey, can you stop there?”

 

He looks over at Mingyu, following where Mingyu’s pointing. It’s a gas station and whatever Mingyu’s wanting from there, Junhui doesn’t have the energy to find out.

 

“Why?”

 

He asks anyway, humoring Mingyu.

 

“I'll be quick, please?”

 

Mingyu smiles again and Junhui clears his throat, hands gripping the steering wheel.

 

“Two minutes or I'm leaving without you.”

 

He listens to Mingyu’s ‘thank you’ echo in his ears as he pulls into the parking lot. His eyes follow Mingyu as he gets out of the car, slamming the door shut. Junhui stares at Wonwoo through the rearview mirror, watching him take in slow breaths. He hates putting him to sleep almost as much as Wonwoo hates him for doing it. He leans forward, dropping his head to rest on his knuckles. He’s so tired-as tired as he can feel without having the need for sleep.

 

Mingyu’s opening the car door and Junhui slowly moves back, having already heard him talking to the cashier a few seconds ago. He wants to smile, congratulate Mingyu for making it back before time was up, instead Junhui’s sat staring at the object in Mingyu’s hand.

 

“What is that..?”

 

He asks and Mingyu looks down before smiling again at him and Junhui wishes Mingyu would stop doing that already. He doesn’t want to see how Mingyu’s feeling but even without tapping into the boy’s emotions, Junhui knows that smile is hiding a lot.

 

“Skittles.”

 

Mingyu opens them, popping some into his mouth.

 

“You made me stop for candy..?”

 

Junhui stares at him.

 

“Uh huh, want some? Wait, can you eat human food?”

 

Mingyu offers and then takes it back, Junhui rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He holds out his hand and Mingyu looks at it before leaning over in his seat, his own hand hovering under Junhui’s to catch any candy that might fall as he pours some onto Junhui’s palm.

 

“How can you eat but Wonwoo can't?”

 

Mingyu frowns, it doesn’t make sense, Junhui’s just like Wonwoo.

 

“Wonwoo’s dead, I'm not.”

 

His words echo in Mingyu’s mind. The candy in his mouth becomes overly sweet.

 

“Don't believe me..?”

 

Junhui’s other hand grabs Mingyu’s, holding it to his chest and Mingyu can only stare at their hands. Junhui’s hand is cold, but not the way Wonwoo’s body gets cold. It’s cold like how Mingyu’s own hands are.

 

“I have a heartbeat, don't I?”

 

It's barely there but Mingyu can feel it. He looks up at Junhui and then diverts his gaze.

 

“So does Wonwoo.”

 

In all honesty, Mingyu isn't sure about that. Wonwoo does breathe so Mingyu stands his ground. Junhui’s hand is cold but his chest is warm and Mingyu gets lost in that feeling until he remembers Wonwoo’s in the back seat.

 

“Right..I’m more alive though. I was born, I grew up-"

 

Mingyu pulls his hand back.

 

“You're also a vampire.”

 

He slumps in his seat, popping another skittle into his mouth, his face red from that weird moment. Junhui pulls out from the parking lot.

 

“So?”

 

They’re almost to campus now. Mingyu shrugs, avoiding Junhui’s stare.

 

“So, I don't know how vampires work-”

 

Junhui laughs, Mingyu reaches to turn off the heating, his face is just red from the vents pointing at him, that’s what he tells himself.

 

“How old do you think I am?”

 

Mingyu looks at him, shrugging.

 

“Older than Wonwoo..?”

 

He has no idea. Junhui stares at  him, brows raised. He shakes his  head, pulling into the campus parking lot.

 

“Yeah, by like a month.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


For some reason Mingyu ended up piggybacking Wonwoo again. He glared at Junhui the entire walk up the stairs. Junhui was so kind as to open their dorm door for Mingyu but the pain in his lower back is enough to hold a grudge. He doesn’t mean to just drop Wonwoo onto his own bed but he does. Junhui clicks his tongue and Mingyu looks back to glare at him standing in the doorway.

 

“He'll wake up in an hour or so.”

 

Junhui motions to Wonwoo as Mingyu pushes his sleeping body more onto the bed. He takes one of Wonwoo’s pillows and lifts Wonwoo’s head a bit to get it under. There's blood all over Wonwoo's shirt, Mingyu looks away.  

 

“A normal hour or a Junhui hour?”

 

Mingyu stands, walking over to take off Wonwoo’s shoes. He tosses them onto the floor and then walks over to his own bed, sitting on the edge. He looks over at Junhui glaring back at him.

 

“Guess you’ll find out.”

 

Junhui smirks and Mingyu stares at him with wide eyes. He stands when Junhui turns to leave.

 

“You aren't staying?”

 

He asks and Junhui can only look at the weary expression on Mingyu’s face.

 

“We both know that isn't a good idea.”

 

Junhui reminds him that he and Wonwoo aren’t on good terms. Mingyu doesn’t care, he can’t be alone right now-he just can’t.

 

“Junhui-please?"

 

His lips form a tight line and this time Junhui steps closer to him with the intention to console Mingyu. He rests a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, squeezing once before letting his hand drop.

 

“Mingyu, you'll be okay. He won't hurt you, he cares about you too much to do that.”

 

Mingyu stares at Junhui. Hearing him say that knocked him out of it, he feels weird, but Junhui’s right. He’s overreacting, Mingyu nods to himself, he can be alone with Wonwoo.

 

“I know.” Mingyu sits back down, looking away. “You two need to make up.”

 

Junhui nods slow, hand on the doorknob. He looks over at Wonwoo.

 

“He isn't ready.”

 

Mingyu stares up at Junhui, watching him frown. There's so much he doesn't understand about Junhui and Wonwoo's relationship.

 

“Were you really afraid he'd kill himself? Did he show that kind of behaviour..or was that all a lie?”

 

Junhui looks at him and Mingyu regrets asking that but he has to know. Junhui doesn't always tell the truth, Mingyu know’s that now.

 

“He wouldn't do that kind of thing.”

 

His voice is quiet and Mingyu searches Junhui’s face for answers.

 

“So it was just a fear of yours?”

 

Mingyu looks away when Junhui nods, a breathy laugh leaving his lips.

 

“An irrational worry, yes.”

 

Junhui clears his throat. Mingyu looks at him.

 

“Take care of him for me.”

 

If that’s meant to be a goodbye, it’s a shitty one. Junhui closes the door and Mingyu feels like he should’ve asked for Junhui’s number or something-anything to contact him if things go bad. Then again Junhui would be here on his own if that happened-Mingyu hopes. He gets up, walking over to their door and makes sure it's unlocked. Then he takes off his shoes and sets them neatly by their shelf. Mingyu doesn’t feel tired anymore. He goes into the bathroom and washes his hands in the dark, afraid to see his own reflection.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Turns out it was a Junhui hour. Wonwoo wakes up when the sun starts to rise. As soon as Mingyu sat back down on his bed, he didn't move from the spot, he didn’t even realize time was passing. Wonwoo sits up slow and the first thing he does is glance over at Mingyu.

  


“I'm sorry.”

 

His voice still sounds nice to Mingyu but he doesn’t allow himself to feel that warmth. He looks away from Wonwoo, staring out their window.

 

‘For scaring you Mingyu, I'm sorry.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, trying hard not to look at Wonwoo.

 

“Why were you…”  He can’t find the words, he shakes his head, not meeting Wonwoo’s gaze. “What happened, Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu’s scared to find out  what exactly was going through Wonwoo’s mind. He parted ways with Mingyu and everything was fine so why did he..? Mingyu looks at him.

 

“I don't have any thoughts when I feed.”

 

Wonwoo bites down on his lip and Mingyu wants to ask him why he has tears in his eyes when Mingyu’s the one that feels like crying.

 

“I needed to stop the memories..I overdid it, I know.”

 

He watches Wonwoo pull his sleeves down over his hands. He can’t act surprised here, as if one little trip to a library could possibly fix what’s wrong in Wonwoo’s life. It was easy for Mingyu to forget because it isn’t his pain.

 

“..I was so angry Mingyu. Everything hurt and I couldn’t stop it.”

 

Wonwoo looks away from him, afraid to see Mingyu’s expression.

 

“Why didn't you tell me what was on your mind?”

 

Mingyu wants to get up and sit by him but he can’t move.

 

“I wanted to but I-" He chokes on his breath, shaking his head no. “I didn't want to burden you more.”

 

Mingyu can’t believe Wonwoo would think for one second that this was some kind of burden on him. He tries to think back to every single way he’s reacted when Wonwoo told him about his past, not finding any instance where he came off as being burdened. Maybe it wasn’t him, maybe Wonwoo viewed it that way and this hurts Mingyu even more that he couldn’t get across to Wonwoo just how much he cares.

 

“You’re not-Wonwoo, I'm here for you, whatever you're wanting from me I'm willing to give you it.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, tears still falling down his face and he nods.

 

“I know.”

 

Mingyu lowers his gaze to the floor. He didn’t sleep, he has a final today but not until eleven. He’s too awake right now and with the amount of cramming he has to do beforehand, there won’t be enough time to sleep.  He’ll need to take all of thursday recovering from the realization that he failed it and then he’s leaving friday. It feels like bad timing, he shouldn’t leave Wonwoo right now.

 

“I’m going home friday.”

 

He just kind of blurts it out, it’s not like he wasn’t going to tell Wonwoo but for some reason he feels as though he shouldn’t have told him right now. Wonwoo looks at him, zero thoughts in his head and Mingyu takes his lack of expression as shock.

 

“I need to visit but, if you don't want me to, I won't go.”

 

That sounded weird, Mingyu should’ve said that in his head first but he didn’t so he stares at Wonwoo, watching him shake his head slow.

 

“You don't have to stay.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t like that response, even when he’s regretting saying he’d stay if Wonwoo wanted him to, he suddenly hates Wonwoo being okay with it. Him leaving makes it seem like he’s running away and he’s not, Wonwoo needs to know this but Mingyu isn’t sure how to tell him that.

 

“It's okay Wonwoo, I have no issue-"

 

He tries to clear this up, but Wonwoo shakes his head no again making Mingyu feel like he’s made it worse.  

 

“No Mingyu..I mean, you don't have to stay with me. Here, in this room or by me at all.”

 

Wonwoo looks away, unable to handle the confusion on Mingyu’s face.  Mingyu can tell where this is headed next and he wishes for Wonwoo to stop talking.

 

“ I can find a different room-talk with Junhui even, maybe see if we can get a new place.”  Wonwoo nods, even though he hates what he’s saying. He swallows down the pain, smiling as more tears fall.  “Putting some distance between us now will make it..make it easier for when I’m-"

 

“I love you.”

 

Wonwoo slowly meets Mingyu’s gaze. The amount of fear in Wonwoo's eyes makes Mingyu feel like he’s had the wind knocked out of him.

 

             “Please don't say that.”

 

Wonwoo’s hands ball up into fists as he stares down at Mingyu, tears in his eyes. Mingyu feels like he's choking, it hurts to breathe. He shakes his head at Wonwoo, staring right at him and he clears his throat, forcing himself to speak.

 

“Wonwoo-I love you.”

 

It comes choked out but louder, more confident than before. Wonwoo stands.

 

“Mingyu, please-"

 

Wonwoo shakes his head no. Stepping closer to Mingyu.

 

“You can't.”

 

Mingyu wants to stand but he can't feel his legs. His hands are frozen and his stomach aches, there are tears stinging his eyes.

 

“Why not?”

 

He asks and he wishes he didn't.

 

“I can't love you back. That's why.”

 

Wonwoo stands in between Mingyu’s legs, hands cupping at Mingyu’s face and Mingyu closes his eyes, his hand resting over Wonwoo’s.

 

“You can't or you won't?”

 

Mingyu opens his eyes, feeling Wonwoo pull his hand back.

 

“I can't!”

 

He nearly yells in Mingyu’s face, more tears falling as he distances himself. Mingyu can only watch in silence as Wonwoo sits back down onto his bed, hands wiping at his face harshly.

 

“Do you think I'm stupid? Like I haven't noticed how shitty your life has gotten because of me? You're sick, you barely sleep or eat-”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen.

 

“It isn't because of-"

 

Wonwoo stares at him, nodding.

 

“Yes it is, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu stands, staying in place. His breathing is harder.

 

“No, it isn't, Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo looks away and Mingyu can see him traveling far away from here but he won't let Wonwoo zone out.

 

“You want to sit there and blame yourself for what, huh?” Wonwoo shrugs, making Mingyu’s anger grow. “For me getting sick? I was out in the rain all night, of course I'd get sick. You can't just blame yourself for shit you can't control.”

 

Mingyu’s out of breath, he steps closer to Wonwoo, kneeling down in front of him.

 

“I've isolated you from your friends, you barely leave this room because of me.”

 

He won't meet Mingyu’s gaze so Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s hands, holding them.

 

“ _I’ve_ been ignoring my friends.”

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, letting more tears fall. His eyes had shifted black, nose red, cheeks flushed and he's exhausted, they both are.

 

“I don't want to keep hurting you.”

 

He pulls at his hands but Mingyu’s grip only tightens.

 

“You haven't hurt me.”

 

That's a lie that they both know but Mingyu doesn't care. Wonwoo shakes his head. The room feels suffocating but Mingyu refuses to leave.

 

“I have.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, he let's go, standing back up, a desperate smile on his face.

 

“Okay, then you won't hurt me anymore.”

 

He tries and Wonwoo finally looks up at him.

 

“How can you be so sure? Can you see the future?”

 

Wonwoo wants to laugh but he feels like shit. Mingyu shakes his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Can you?”

 

He listens to Wonwoo sigh, watching him put his head into his hands.

 

“I'm not good for you Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, he sits back down on his bed.

 

“I've been with worse.”

 

He scoffs and Wonwoo looks up at him.

 

“I find that very hard to believe.”

 

Wonwoo bites down on his tongue. He shouldn't have said that, he has no idea what kind of people Mingyu’s been with. He should apologize but he can't get any words out. Mingyu stares at him, he wipes at his face, looking at Wonwoo’s clock. His hands clench and unclench into fists, his leg bouncing and Mingyu really doesn't want to tell Wonwoo this but he can't let them sit in silence any longer.

 

“There was this girl..and this guy. It was kind of-I was with both of them for a few months.”

 

Mingyu shifts, hands on either side of him, gripping at his blankets. He doesn't look up to see if Wonwoo's even listening. He has to take a quick breath. He can’t tell Wonwoo that those two are one of the reasons why he never dates anyone long term anymore. He can’t bring himself to tell Wonwoo anything about his love life. He wants to be with Wonwoo for a long time and having him know that Mingyu’s only had flings since highschool isn’t really something he wants Wonwoo to know, especially since he knows Wonwoo will somehow twist that around in his mind, making it seem like Mingyu will leave him. He finally glances back at Wonwoo, finding him staring back at Mingyu, an unreadable expression on his face. He glances away before continuing.

 

“They-It started out fine. We'd, well-they were older than me, just by a few years but still..older. Had their own place and after school that's where I'd hang out with them.”

 

Mingyu can’t get a clear picture in his mind of them but he can hear their laughter and his knuckles turn white.

 

“Things turned bad pretty fast but I uh...I didn't really think it was bad, Woozi did though. He usually notices that kind of.. _behavior_ , before I can.”

 

He looks up, Wonwoo's still staring at him, a frown on his face.

 

“What did they do to you?”

 

Wonwoo asks, voice quiet and the room's air feels different, colder to Mingyu but less suffocating like it did before.

 

“Nothing, they didn't hurt me or anything like that but they'd...hurt each other  in front of me.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck, eyes clenching shut.

 

“They'd fight..scream at each other, stuff like that. The fights were mostly about me, there was a lot of possessiveness and jealousy over me... that kind of fucked me up. I don't think they were prepared for the kind of relationship we had-I wasn't prepared but I think I did a better job at handling it than they did.”

 

His voice is getting hoarse, he looks at Wonwoo, face red. He can't talk about this anymore.

 

“Sorry about the vagueness, I feel like if I go into too much detail I'll start feeling old feelings and all those fun memories will come back and I don't want that because I've moved on.”

 

Mingyu says that last part more so for himself. He lets out a shaky laugh, meeting Wonwoo's gaze.

 

“Moving on seems like an easy thing for you.”

 

His face falls, staring at Wonwoo looking down at his lap.

 

“That's-" Mingyu stands, panic rising in his gut. “Wonwoo you cannot just-look, that wasn't even what you were supposed to take from that.”

 

He can tell he's getting mad but he can't calm down, not when Wonwoo is sitting in front of him, shoulders tense and he still refuses to look at Mingyu. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s eyes on him.

 

“No, I get it. You've dealt with worse and you've moved on.”

 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu.

 

“Sorry, that was...I didn't mean for it to sound that way.”

 

Yes he did. Wonwoo’s being a huge dick right now and he knows it. He doesn't know what Mingyu’s dealt with, has no idea what could've stayed or traumatized him. Mingyu swallows thickly, nodding.

 

“Please..just let me stop you when you say things like that. I know what toxic relationships are Wonwoo. This-whatever this is...it may not be perfect but it isn't like one.”

 

Mingyu sighs, losing what exactly his point was, he just wants them to stop talking to each other like this. Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu’s bedside table, seeing his mp3 player. He wants to walk over and grab it and it isn't until after Wonwoo's standing up does he realize  what he's doing. He looks at Mingyu, lips pressed in a thin line. They shouldn’t be fighting right now, this isn’t how Wonwoo wanted to talk about this with Mingyu. He takes a breath, calming down.

 

“I'm sorry… but you can't deny that none of the bad things would have happened to you if I hadn’t involved you in this side of me”

 

He walks over to Mingyu’s bed, sitting down. Mingyu turns to face him, shaking his head no.

 

“Junhui was the one who involved me in it, not you.”

 

Wonwoo thinks about Junhui, his hands forming fists. It really is all Junhui’s fault, if he hadn't of given Mingyu that stupid dream, Mingyu wouldn't have found out what he is and they wouldn't be in this mess. Wonwoo still doesn't know _why_ Junhui did that. Maybe it was some petty punishment for even speaking to Mingyu more than he had to.

 

Junhui always tells him when they go someplace new, not to fraternize with anyone. To keep his head down, don't draw attention to himself and just keep his nose in a book. Wonwoo does what Junhui says because that's what he likes. He likes not having to talk or deal with anyone. He likes having Junhui take care of the important shit while Wonwoo sits on his ass, having zero responsibilities. Maybe he takes Junhui for granted, or maybe Junhui likes taking care of Wonwoo.

 

That's probably why Junhui’s never complained once. Never yelled at him and never made him feel like shit-not on purpose at least. Wonwoo sucks at talking. He can't confront anyone and he can barely look someone he's known for months in the eye. Junhui speaks for him, not because Wonwoo can't, Junhui speaks for him because Junhui is the only person on earth who can do that.  

 

They were connected long before Junhui turned him. The connection between them was there instantly and it wasn't until after he became like this, that Wonwoo realised Junhui speaking up for him was no longer out of consideration but because Junhui could feel Wonwoo’s emotions, could hear his thoughts, feel his every need whether he wanted to or not. Mingyu shifts closer to him and Wonwoo hears the fast beating of Mingyu’s heart.

 

“Don't blame Junhui. No one could've known that any of this would happen.”

 

Wonwoo turns his head slightly towards Mingyu. He wants to scream at Mingyu that yes,it is Junhui’s fault but the pain that stabs into him from realizing it’ll just end up making them  fight more, makes him hold back. His eyes hurt from all the crying he's been doing but he keeps them open, blinking faster even though it stings.

 

That's another change that's come with his returned memories. Wonwoo can feel his old senses no longer dulled. Temperature is still the same though, cold and warmth, it's still foggy but pain… physical pain is just as intense as when he was alive.

 

“If you truly want me gone, out of your life for good...I'll go.”

 

Mingyu suddenly speaks up and Wonwoo tenses. He almost forgot that he said all that earlier. He cringes at himself, everything is so messed up right now. Part of him feels like he's toying with Mingyu, doing whatever he can to make sure Mingyu stays by his side, another part wants to let Mingyu go, take away his memories, end everything before he causes Mingyu more pain. He shakes his head no but Mingyu doesn’t see.

 

“Wonwoo..?”

 

His hand is on Wonwoo's shoulder, eyes searching Wonwoo's face for any sign that he's still here. The warmth that comes from Mingyu’s hand travels all over Wonwoo’s body. There's another part of Wonwoo  that wishes Mingyu would hold him close, kiss him and make him stop thinking.

 

“I'm worried about my future Mingyu, and I'm terrified about what will happen after I'm gone.”

 

Mingyu hates hearing that. His hand moves across Wonwoo's back and Wonwoo allows Mingyu to pull him closer, eyes closing.

 

“You're not going anywhere.”

 

Wonwoo sits more on the bed, turning his body to face Mingyu as he buries his head into the crook of Mingyu’s neck.

 

“You don't know that.”

 

It feels like he can breathe again, having Mingyu be this close. His arm wraps around Mingyu’s neck, other hand gripping at Mingyu’s hoodie. Wonwoo listens to Mingyu’s quiet laugh, trying to get closer to Mingyu when he puts his arm around Wonwoo's lower back.

 

“Neither do you.” Mingyu’s hand leaves Wonwoo's back, resting at the back of Wonwoo's head, hand playing his hair. “Neither does Minghao.”

 

Wonwoo opens his eyes, pulling back slowly. Mingyu’s hand falls from his head, resting at Wonwoo's waist.

 

“What?”

 

Mingyu looks into Wonwoo's eyes, lined red with irritation and he looks just as afraid as when Mingyu told him he loves him.

 

“I spoke with him last night, he told me he has no clue what's going to happen to any of you.”

 

Mingyu realizes a little late how heavy the shit he's thrown at Wonwoo is when Wonwoo looks away, tears falling fast and Mingyu panics, pulling Wonwoo back.

 

“H-hey, it'll be okay-"

 

He feels Wonwoo's hands at his chest, shaking his head no as his breath hitches.

 

“I don't-"  Wonwoo bites down on his lip, closing his eyes. “I don't  want to leave you, leave any of this...I want to stay here forever.” his hands grip at Mingyu’s hoodie, and Mingyu looks down at him, completely lost on what to do.

 

Wonwoo can't stop crying, he climbs onto Mingyu’s lap, straddling him and Mingyu says nothing, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's lower back.

 

“I want the rest of the world gone so we can lay here and watch stupid movies all day and I want-" Wonwoo cries more seeing the sad smile on Mingyu’s face. His arms are around Mingyu’s neck. “I want to laugh with you instead of crying all the time.”

 

He manages to get out and Mingyu opens his mouth to say something but closes it, tears stinging his eyes.

 

“I like you so much Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Mingyu’s.

 

“I know.”

 

He wants to kiss Wonwoo, his entire being is craving Wonwoo but he can't, he can't initiate it. Wonwoo has to, then Mingyu will know for sure that it's okay. Wonwoo can hear Mingyu’s smile and his face gets red. He pulls away, looking at Mingyu’s lips. His body slumps back, trying hard not to gasp at the way Mingyu’s arms tighten around him. Wonwoo’s still crying, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

 

“I'm sorry that I can't say it back and I'm sorry that you met me and are in this situation.”

 

His voice is trembling and he's afraid to look at Mingyu.

 

“Don't be sorry that we met, because I'm not.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, if his fate is uncertain even to the ones who are controlling it, then fuck everything. He's not going to sit here and purposefully deprive himself of shit he wants. He leans in first, forehead touching Mingyu’s, his breath fanning over Mingyu’s top lip and Mingyu can barely look into Wonwoo’s eyes without his vision blurring. It feels nice being this close, Wonwoo’s face burns, it was stupid distancing himself from Mingyu. All that did was cause pain for both of them, nothing bad will happen if Wonwoo kisses Mingyu.

 

Then Wonwoo’s closing his eyes and Mingyu does the same, his lips press against Mingyu’s. He pulls back, trying to slow his breathing from finally kissing Mingyu after so long. Wonwoo closes his eyes again, taking Mingyu’s lips again. One of Mingyu’s hands leave his lower back, hooking under Wonwoo's thigh and then he stands up, Wonwoo breaks the kiss, legs wrapping around Mingyu’s waist. He feels too high up, his stomach flipping like it does on the first drop of a roller coaster and when Mingyu turns them around, lowering Wonwoo back onto the bed, it feels like the breaths been stolen from Wonwoo's lungs.

 

Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo, he brushes the hair out of Wonwoo's eyes, his hand falls down Wonwoo's face, gently wiping away the tears and then he kisses Wonwoo, deepening the kiss. it tastes like blood and Mingyu frowns, trying not to react to it but it's overwhelming and he wants to get sick because it isn't his blood.

 

He slowly trails kisses down Wonwoo's neck, Wonwoo's hand is tangled in the back of Mingyu’s hair. He doesn't make a noise when Mingyu pulls back a little. It's been so long since they've kissed like this, nothing heavy and no expectations between it, just lazily kissing each other.

 

“You need to change out of these clothes.”

 

Wonwoo nods, eyes falling back to Mingyu’s lips. He pulls Mingyu back down, kissing him once more. In all honesty he didn't pay attention to what Mingyu said, so when Mingyu’s hand leaves Wonwoo's thigh, trailing under Wonwoo's shirt, he gasps into the kiss and Mingyu pulls back quick.

 

“I mean it Wonwoo, you're not going to stay on my bed wearing these.”

 

Mingyu’s sits up in between Wonwoo's legs and Wonwoo still hasn't read the atmosphere. His stomach flips, feeling Mingyu push up his shirt, torso exposed to the coldness of their room attacking his skin but he barely feels it. Then Wonwoo smells the blood and he glances down. He let's his head fall back, sighing disappointedly.

 

“Sorry-forgot.”

 

He sits up with Mingyu, face red as he takes off his shirt. Mingyu doesn't seem to get the blush on Wonwoo's face, holding out his hand for Wonwoo’s shirt. Wonwoo hands him it and Mingyu gets off the bed.

 

“Pants too.”

 

Mingyu says over his shoulder, walking to their bathroom and tossing the shirt into the corner. He steps back into his room, seeing Wonwoo in nothing but his underwear, sitting on Mingyu’s bed with his lips in a thin line. Mingyu walks over to his dresser, he searches for a few seconds before he finds what he's looking for.

 

“Here.”

 

Mingyu tosses him a grey sweater. Wonwoo lets it fall next to him, he stares at it before putting it on and Mingyu’s knees go weak. The sleeves are too long but it's perfect because Wonwoo likes his hands covered. Mingyu looks away, the collars big too, falling off Wonwoo's shoulder, his hair tousled from putting it on and Mingyu can't take this much longer.

 

He looks back at Wonwoo's clock, not realizing how much time has passed. He wishes time didn't exist and even though he'd be more than happy to sabotage his grade by fucking Wonwoo instead of studying, he can't.

 

“Wonwoo..”

 

Wonwoo glances up at Mingyu, readjusting his sleeves, pushing them up a little to free his hands. Mingyu’s on the bed, pulling Wonwoo into a hug, catching him by surprise. Wonwoo laughs, hugging Mingyu back, closing his eyes when Mingyu buries his head in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. His arms tighten around Wonwoo for a few seconds before loosening and he presses a chaste kiss under Wonwoo's jaw before he pulls back, looking at Wonwoo.

  


“I have to leave now.”

 

Mingyu has a small pout on his lips, his tone playful but serious and Wonwoo feels scared. His hands still gripping at Mingyu’s upper arms. Mingyu drops the pout, suddenly registering the fear in Wonwoo's eyes.

 

“I have a final at eleven.”

 

Wonwoo lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“Jesus Mingyu, don't put such a long pause like that.”

 

He pulls Mingyu close and Mingyu mumbles his apology into Wonwoo's neck. He feels so much better now that they’re okay again.

 

“Good luck.”

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly. Mingyu bites down on his lip, forcing down the noise he would've made from Wonwoo literally taking hold of his heart. Mingyu breathes in Wonwoo's scent, pulling back to face him.

 

“You know what?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, silently asking what with a small smile. Mingyu’s hand cups Wonwoo's chin, leaning in.

 

“I am going to kiss you- _at least_ one thousand times today.”

 

His voice barely above a whisper as he leans in more and Wonwoo closes his eyes. Mingyu kisses him once then twice and then he pulls away, kissing Wonwoo's cheek and then the other. Mingyu presses a final kiss to the tip of Wonwoo's nose.

 

“Nine hundred and ninety-five to go.”

 

Wonwoo smiles as he slowly opens his eyes, meeting Mingyu’s gaze. His face just as red as Wonwoo's. Mingyu frowns then, really thinking about what he’s just said.

 

“Maybe one hundred is more reasonable.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. Wonwoo stares at him.

 

“Wow, that challenge of yours lasted barely two minutes.”

 

Wonwoo holds back his laughter.

 

“Like Junhui in bed.”

 

Mingyu says casually and Wonwoo almost chokes on his own laugh. He shakes his head looking away from Mingyu.

 

“Oh my god-that only happened one time.”

 

Wonwoo stops laughing, covering his own mouth, staring at Mingyu with wide eyes, having no idea why he just said that. Mingyu’s mouth parts open, he stares at Wonwoo. Mingyu sits up more, pointing a finger at Wonwoo.

 

“Are you-you’re joking right because I was, I've never slept with him that was...a joke..he-he really..?”

 

Mingyu’s lips form a tight line when Wonwoo-still covering his mouth, nods. Mingyu sits on the edge of the bed, hands over his face.

 

“I'm dead.” He looks back at Wonwoo. “He can't hear our conversations right? Like that whole emotionally connected thing’s only emotions..right?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo’s scooted closer, sitting behind him, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s waist, pulling him close because he can.

 

“No...I mean yeah, it’s emotions but like he knows my thoughts and depending on the intensity he can also sort of see what I'm doing.”

 

Wonwoo leans in, about to kiss Mingyu’s neck when he stands up, getting out of Wonwoo's hold.

 

“How?”

 

Mingyu stares down at him and Wonwoo wants to laugh at the serious expression on his face. He shrugs, sitting crisscrossed.

 

“I’m not sure, he told me once that it comes to him as a quick glimpse and then it's gone.”

 

Wonwoo's lips purse as he watches Mingyu stare at his wall.

 

“Okay, so I was correct, he's going to kill me.”

 

Mingyu crosses his arms in front of his chest and Wonwoo stands, walking over to kiss Mingyu on the cheek.

 

“No he won't-hey, you're going to be late.”

 

He says, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck, leaning in more when Mingyu’s hands slip under his shirt, hands already at their place on Wonwoo's hips.  Wonwoo leans up, tilting his head and pressing a small kiss to Mingyu’s lips. When he pulls back, Mingyu pouts.

 

“I really don't want to go.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, hand brushing Mingyu’s hair behind his ear.

 

“So stay.”

 

Mingyu drops the pout, leaning in to peck Wonwoo's lips again. He's being a bad influence but to be honest, Wonwoo's over school. Mingyu smiles down at him.

 

“Very tempting but, I have to go.

 

He sighs, not removing his hands from Wonwoo’s hips, thumbs tracing over the skin. Mingyu leans down, pressing their foreheads together. They stand like that, swaying side to side slightly, as if they were slow dancing. Mingyu sighs again-more dramatic.

 

“I don't want to-but I have to...I really, really don’t-"

 

Wonwoo groans, leaning back and letting his hands fall to his sides.

 

“Mingyu, go.”

 

He watches the younger nod once, stepping away and walking over to his own desk.

 

“I might not come back right after, I think I'm supposed to hang with Vernon, that cool?”

 

Wonwoo sighs, sitting back down on Mingyu’s bed.

 

“Yeah, I have my book and it's not like I have plans to go anywhere so..”

 

He glances over at his abandoned bed, not even tempted to sleep in it ever again.

 

“We should do something tomorrow.”

 

            Mingyu’s stuffing some papers into his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder as he walks over to their door, slipping in his shoes.

 

“Like stay in bed all day?”

 

Wonwoo asks, half expecting Mingyu to complain. He watches him close his bag, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt.

 

“If you want.”

 

Mingyu readjusts his bags strap, hand resting on the doorknob. They'll probably end up doing just that, Mingyu’s going to be in a shitty mood after his final anyway. Wonwoo shrugs, tomorrow's a new day, he has no idea how he'll feel, or if they'll have as good a time as they did right now. He wishes for all of their days to be like right now.

 

“..Maybe, now go.”

 

Mingyu smiles at him, walking out the door and then it's just quiet, the remnants of Mingyu’s touch still in the air, hugging their room. Wonwoo falls back, turning over onto his stomach as he presses his face into Mingyu’s pillow. He wants to yell out Mingyu’s name, the temptation to do so is stuck in his throat. He flips over onto his back, just breathing and then he smiles, hands coming up to cover his face. For the first time in awhile, everything feels okay.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

It's past eight p.m when Mingyu’s walking through their door. Their room illuminated by Wonwoo’s new lamp. Wonwoo looks up from his book, he lies on his stomach, having moved towards the end of Mingyu’s bed.

 

“Hiya.”

 

Mingyu smiles down at him, closing their door. He watches Mingyu stumble a bit, taking off his shoes. From here Wonwoo can smell the alcohol on Mingyu.

 

“How was the final?”

 

Wonwoo sits up, closing his book and holding it on his lap. Mingyu groans, shaking his head at the ground. Mingyu opens his bag, taking out his laptop and setting it onto his desk. He puts his bag onto his desk chair and then takes off his hoodie, tossing it on top of his dresser.

 

“Please, let's not talk about it.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes fall to the way Mingyu’s arms flex as he opens his dresser drawers, searching for whatever shirt he's about to put on, blocking Wonwoo's view of his toned stomach. Wonwoo looks down at his lap, fingers tracing over the binding of his book.

 

“Okay..did you have fun?”

 

Mingyu walks over to their bathroom, pulling down his red t-shirt. Wonwoo listens to Mingyu switch on the water, he walks out, toothbrush in hand and Wonwoo squints at the faded letters spelling out ‘ _Save Ferris’_ , he frowns, not understanding Mingyu’s shirt.

 

“No-well not till the second bar, but then I got sad again so Vernon and me left.”

 

Mingyu leans back against the doorway, his hair looks damp. Wonwoo looks out their window, not seeing rain, he looks back at Mingyu.

 

“Is it raining out?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu frowns, looking up.

 

“Oh, no. I took a shower at Vernon’s, had to wake myself up.”

 

He runs a hand through his hair, putting his toothbrush back into his mouth as he walks over to Wonwoo. Mingyu takes his phone out of his back pocket, setting it down on his bedside table.Wonwoo looks at him, sitting up more.

 

“You didn't sleep?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu shrugs, walking across their room.

 

“Not really.”

 

He goes back into their bathroom, finishing brushing his teeth and Wonwoo’s left directing his concerned gaze at Mingyu’s desk chair, until Mingyu standing behind it, taking off his pants, grabbing the pair of sweatpants off his dresser. Wonwoo really needs to stop checking Mingyu out before he notices Wonwoo doing it and says something that'll make Wonwoo blush and or throw a pillow at him, probably both. He looks away when Mingyu’s dressed.  

 

“Lie down with me?”

 

Mingyu stares expectantly at Wonwoo and it's really cute to him.

 

“Sure.”

 

He laughs, setting his book down on Mingyu’s bedside table, scooting over on the bed as he lies down.

 

“I love your laugh.”

 

Mingyu walks over, lifting up his blankets. Wonwoo smiles small, face red as he gets under the blankets more with Mingyu.

 

“That look too-god I love that look.”

 

Mingyu glances away from him, sighing dramatically as he stares up at the ceiling. Wonwoo's face burns, his stomach keeps having the roller coaster drop sensation. Mingyu’s hand finds his wrist, fingers dragging down it lightly until he's holding Wonwoo's hand.

 

It's quiet, Wonwoo doesn't really register the sound of his clock and there isn't any wind outside. He listens to Mingyu’s breathing, slow compared to his fast heartbeat. He wishes he could tell Mingyu things like that. His thumb brushes over Mingyu’s.

 

“I feel the same, I do-really it's just me as a person like, I couldn't even tell Junhui that or my own brother, it's weird right?”

 

He turns his head, finding Mingyu still staring at the ceiling, shaking his head no. He brings their hands out of the warmth, lifting them to his face and Mingyu presses a kiss to the back of Wonwoo’s hand and he really likes when Mingyu does that.

 

“Woozi is the same, I mean, he can say it to friends and maybe Seungcheol one day but like, he gets really shy about saying it to his family.”

 

Wonwoo scoots over, letting Mingyu keep their hands at his chest. He bites down on his lip, frowning.

 

“I don't know. It feels awkward saying it to anyone.” Wonwoo sighs, watching Mingyu’s eyes shut. “ You know, every morning when my brother and I would leave for school, we'd walk together until the school entrance, then we'd part ways, never saying anything to each other.”

 

Mingyu opens his eyes, blinking slow and Wonwoo’s captivated, watching Mingyu’s sleepy movements.

 

“Not even a nod or wave goodbye?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo looks down at their hands, shaking his head no. He thinks back, remembering the sounds of he and his brother's footsteps, the difference in their shoes condition always drawing in Wonwoo's eyes.

 

“We wouldn't really look at eachother if we passed by in the halls, if it weren't for our faces, most of the other kids wouldn't  have known we were related.”

 

Mingyu tried to picture that kind of life with his own sister but failed.

 

“Were you two not close?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head.

 

“It wasn't that, like, we were...I mean, we didn't avoid each other at school, sometimes if he needed help during lunch he'd come find me.” Wonwoo closes his eyes for a few seconds, slowly opening them when Mingyu squeezes his hand once. “ It was more like a foreign concept...caring for each other like that, it wasn't something we'd do as a family.”

 

He doesn't mean like hugging and stuff, because his family did do that, obviously not with him though. He means like, telling each other I love you or wishing for them to have a good day in the morning before leaving for work or school. He remembers his brother telling him one night that he felt burdened telling their mom thank you when she'd buy him something. She always bought him random gifts, usually when he was sad but she seemed to ignore the cause of his sadness being how they treated Wonwoo.

 

“That's kind of sad.”

 

Mingyu’s looking at him, and Wonwoo’s ears burn, he nods small.

 

“I suppose, but I don't really think so, it was my normal. My parents worked late and usually weren't home until dinner.” Wonwoo smiles at the memories. “Those few hours after school were my favorite. My brother and I used to play videogames then, he'd let me win because I sucked. He’d also help with my chores during that time too...and give me pain meds when they were asleep. Sometimes it felt like he was older than me.”

  


His brother was strong, so much stronger than Wonwoo. He probably still is. He was good at hiding his pain from their parents, good at keeping quiet about what their parents would do.

 

“He was treated normally, you know. But he hated them.” Wonwoo closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Mingyu’s shoulder. “He was still just a kid...and he was scared of them but he never let them know it, at least he didn't when I was alive.”

  


There's this guilt in the back of Wonwoo’s mind that he doesn't want to think about but he let's it eat away at him occasionally. He worries about his brother, wondering now that he's gone, his parents must've turned on his brother, forcing him into being their scapegoat. Mingyu lets go of their hands, shifting onto his side, mimicking Wonwoo.

 

“You sure you don't want to see him?”

 

He asks, eyes getting heavier with each passing breath. Wonwoo stares at their hand, lying in the space between them. He hasn't even thought about doing that. There's too many ‘what if’ scenarios he were to go. What if his family moved? What if his brother actually is the scapegoat? What if he isn't? Wonwoo closes his eyes. He doesn't know how he'd even do it, knock on his brother's window at night? Stalk him after school, if he even goes to the same school and then back him into some alleyway? How would he even explain himself? The outcome is too negative, he doesn't want to hurt his brother by randomly appearing in front of him and he'll end up hurting himself for even going for it.

 

“No. Not right now, I can't do that to him.”

 

Wonwoo opens his eyes, Mingyu’s looking down at their hands, eyes fluttering close every other second.

 

“One day..?”

 

Mingyu asks and Wonwoo nods small, smiling at Mingyu fighting desperately against sleep.

 

“One day.”

 

Then Mingyu does something weird. He reaches over to Wonwoo and presses his hand over Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo looks at him, watching Mingyu stare at his hand, after a few seconds, Mingyu’s pulling his hand back, a small smile on his face and Wonwoo doesn't know what to say. Mingyu closes his eyes, falling asleep with the phantom sensations of Wonwoo’s heartbeat on his palm.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


It's four in the morning when Mingyu gets woken up from a dreamless sleep by Wonwoo’s hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. His mind's barely awake, eyes still closed.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

He mumbles out to Wonwoo, instead his words get eaten by his pillow. He doesn't remember moving onto his stomach but he's extremely comfortable, sleep trying to pull him back in.

 

“Do you think those people are okay..the ones I fed from? I didn’t kill them right? I only drank a little...they should be okay.”

 

Mingyu frowns, listening to Wonwoo shift onto his back. His thoughts blur together, his eyelids too heavy.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo asks, voice small and Mingyu opens his eyes, he sits up onto his elbows, looking down at Wonwoo staring up at the ceiling. Mingyu holds back his yawn and blinks away his tiredness. He rubs his eyes, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah..yeah-Junhui um..he said they’d wake up, you didn’t hurt them.”

 

Mingyu quickly turns his head away from Wonwoo, yawning at his bedside table.

 

“Bad. I didn’t hurt them bad.”

 

He looks at Wonwoo, eyes following Wonwoo's hands covering his face.

 

“Wonwoo-”

 

Wonwoo drops his hands and sits up abruptly, making Mingyu flinch.

 

“I think I'll stop feeding live. The bags are fine.”

 

His tone sounded confident but his facial expression wasn't, he looks unsure, grimacing almost as if Wonwoo saying that set it in stone. Mingyu sits up with him, rubbing at his eyes again, his mind more awake.

 

“You should talk with Seungkwan, maybe he can fill out paperwork with you, make the process seem less frustrating.”

 

Wonwoo nods, not meeting Mingyu’s gaze.

 

“Maybe.”

 

He's quiet for awhile and Mingyu tells himself it's okay to go back to sleep.

 

“I'm still really tired Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu lies back onto his side, pulling his blankets up to his face. Wonwoo stops staring blankly ahead, nodding down at Mingyu.

 

“I know, sorry I just..I don't know.”

 

He lies down, not meeting Mingyu’s eyes and Mingyu can almost see how many jumbled thoughts are going through Wonwoo's mind. He scoots forward, moving his arm under the blankets to Wonwoo's waist, hand pressing against his lower back.

 

“Did you sleep?”

 

Wonwoo nods too quickly and Mingyu frowns, not understanding why Wonwoo feels the need to lie about this. Mingyu still isn't sure if he wants to bring this up to Wonwoo or not. Maybe he did sleep, Mingyu has no idea but, Wonwoo isn't getting enough sleep and that bothers Mingyu. How long can a vampire go without sleep? He’s too busy thinking to see Wonwoo try and figure out what to say.

 

“I couldn't stay asleep, kept waking up every hour. Sorry, for waking you up.”

 

Mingyu almost believes him but then Wonwoo looks away and that's how he knows Wonwoo's lying. He can never meet Mingyu’s stare because Mingyu can easily see through him. Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu’s hand leaves his back, his arm moving up to Wonwoo's hand that's peeking out from the covers. He holds Wonwoo's hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezes once.

 

“It's fine, are you okay?”

 

Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo can only stare at the way Mingyu’s lips press together in a thin line, concern clear in his eyes and Wonwoo has to tell the truth now.

 

“I don't know.”

 

It’s the truth. Wonwoo hasn’t really felt much these past couple of days. He’d go on to tell Mingyu what he’s truly feeling but it’d come out all jumbled, making zero sense and will probably frustrate Mingyu because he’ll want to try and make Wonwoo feel better and he won’t be able to because Wonwoo doesn’t know what’s wrong. It feels like he isn’t all here. Wonwoo will be reading or something and it feels like he’s only doing it to stop himself from staring at a wall all day, which he is. His past memories keep playing out against his will. Everything triggers them and it's almost like they only stop when he feeds. Wonwoo tries to hold out as long as he can before he has to drink them away. That only lasts him however long he chooses to feed, but it’s enough to keep him grounded even for a little while.

 

“Do you want me to stay up with you?”

 

Mingyu asks and Wonwoo frowns. That’s another thing that’s causing him pain, Mingyu is willing to join Wonwoo in this weird state he’s in and as much as Wonwoo wants to pull Mingyu close, keep him by his side while he deals with this, he can’t. He has to let Mingyu go back to his own life and it’s hard because he knows Mingyu’s too invested in this new world.

 

“..I don't know.”

 

He mumbles and then Mingyu’s hand leaves his. Wonwoo watches him sit back up.

“I think I will, besides, I'm wide awake now.”

 

Mingyu lies, stifling a yawn as he leans back against his pillows, reaching over to his bedside table for his phone. Wonwoo sits up, he grabs a pillow, setting it up against the headboard so he can sit comfortably next to Mingyu. He scoots over, their thighs now touching and Mingyu’s still scrolling on his phone.

 

The sleeves of Mingyu’s sweater are soft against his hands, Wonwoo pulls them down further, completely covering his hands. They sit in silence for awhile, Wonwoo's mind going blank, he didn't mean to wake Mingyu up but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. It's still early, he should've waited until the sun was out at least.

 

“Can we watch a movie?”

 

Wonwoo asks, eyes glancing down as Mingyu locks his phone, setting it back onto his bedside table.

 

“Sure, wanna pick?”

 

He gets out of bed, walking over to his desk and picking up his laptop. Wonwoo sits up more, pulling Mingyu’s covers to his chest.

 

“I don’t care, I just want something on.”   Mingyu gets back in bed, scooting closer to Wonwoo as he turns on his laptop. Wonwoo stares at the black screen. “Nothing sad.”

 

He puts out quickly and Mingyu’s mind is still asleep, so when his laptop comes to life, he pulls up the first movie that enters his mind.

 

“ _Evil_ _Dead_..?”

 

Wonwoo frowns at the screen, not really in the mood for a scary movie but he did only specify nothing sad. Mingyu sits up more, putting it in fullscreen.

 

“ _The Evil Dead_ , ever watch it?”

 

He corrects Wonwoo and watches him frown.

 

“No, it’s horror though right? I remember some kids at school wanted to go see it.”

 

Wonwoo isn't sure they're talking about the same movie here, Mingyu presses play. Mingyu knows what one Wonwoo's talking about and if he were more awake, he would play it instead of this one.

 

“Yeah, that’s the remake but this one's the original.”

 

The movie starts and Wonwoo leans more into Mingyu, staring intently at the screen like he always does when they watch something together, even when Wonwoo has no interest in it, he still sits there and watches seriously with Mingyu and that's what makes Mingyu’s heart race when they do this.

 

“This movie’s awful.”

 

Mingyu smiles.

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

He laughs when Wonwoo lets out an annoyed huff as the movie progresses, the acting and special effects getting worse. He feels more awake hearing the snide remarks from Wonwoo, laughing at his genuine anger towards these actors. When the end credits role, Wonwoo slumps down, looking around their room. The sun's risen and Mingyu starts to feel tired again but he keeps it to himself, not knowing if Wonwoo's still needing Mingyu to keep him company.

 

“I can't believe I sat through that.”

 

Mingyu sits up, his laptop sliding a little off his lap. He laughs, watching Wonwoo cross his arms in front of his chest, shaking his head at the laptop. Mingyu raises his arms up above his head, stretching them before slumping back against his pillows.

 

“Me either, wanna watch the remake?”

 

He pulls his laptop back up and Wonwoo scoots closer to him, nodding. So, Mingyu brings it up and hits play. But then Wonwoo hits pause.

 

“What's up?”

 

He looks at Wonwoo, he's staring ahead at his wallclock.

 

“It's breakfast time, you should go eat.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him and Mingyu really doesn't feel like moving or eating. He just wants to stay here with Wonwoo.

 

“I'm not-"

 

Wonwoo gives him a look. Mingyu sighs, instantly giving in.

 

“Fine...will you come with?”

 

Wonwoo nods, and Mingyu gets out of bed. He walks over to their door, putting on his shoes, still not wanting to do this. Wonwoo grabs his book off Mingyu’s bedside table. He walks over to his side, setting it on top of his dresser as he searches for a pair of jeans.

 

“We'll still watch movies all day, right?”

 

Mingyu asks, walking over to his own dresser and Wonwoo finishes buttoning his jeans, nodding.

 

“You need to eat, we'll come back after.”

 

He smiles hearing Mingyu’s dramatic groan. Mingyu can complain all he wants but he'll feel better eating actual meals again.

 

“You look really cute.”

 

Mingyu’s putting on a zip up hoodie, grinning at Wonwoo. He brings a hand up to his hair, patting some parts down and Wonwoo feels the need to do the same but he didn't sleep so his hair’s probably fine, he doesn't actually care either.

 

“Thanks, I feel awful though.”

 

He lets slip out and then regrets saying that as Mingyu’s walking over to him.

 

“We can sleep when we come back, I don't mind.”

 

Mingyu’s hand is at Wonwoo's sweater collar, pulling it up more. Wonwoo nods up at Mingyu, stepping forward to press his head against Mingyu’s shoulder. He still wants to watch the movie but if Mingyu wants to sleep instead, they will.

 

“I'm okay, just exhausted.”

 

He mumbles into Mingyu’s shirt, and he feels Mingyu’s hand come up to the back of his head, hand petting down to Wonwoo's neck.

 

“I think the smell of coffee will make us feel better.”

 

Mingyu smiles small, feeling Wonwoo nod and they pull apart.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

After getting food, Mingyu’s hands grip at his tray, looking around the cafeteria. He spots Vernon and Seungkwan at a table by themselves and immediately frowns. Seungkwan’s feeding Vernon a slice of toast and it's disgustingly cute so Mingyu does what any good friend would do and walks over to them. He takes a breath, trying to pretend like he didn't know they were here. Wonwoo is at his side, book held to his chest seemingly unaware of what's going through Mingyu’s mind.

 

“Oh? Are we interrupting a date?”

 

Mingyu sets his tray down rough, breaking the couple apart. He sits down across from them, smiling at Vernon’s glare. Wonwoo doesn't pay attention to them, sitting down next to Mingyu, his book already open,  purposefully ignoring the weary glance Seungkwan gives him.

 

“Didn't think you'd leave your bed today.”

 

Vernon turns in his seat, facing Mingyu who's staring into his bowl of cereal.

 

“Didn't want to, I'm trying this new diet though. It’s called ‘self care’, all the cool kids are doing it.”

 

He flashes Vernon a smile, opening his milk and pouring it in. Vernon takes another bite of his toast, eyes flicking over at Wonwoo.

 

“So, you good now or..?”

 

Vernon asks Wonwoo casually, almost bored sounding and then there's a thump under the table.

 

“Ow?”

 

He sets down his toast, staring at Seungkwan. Mingyu holds his spoon in his mouth, eyes flicking back and forth between them, and then Seungkwan’s arm is stretching across the table, hand pressing flat over Wonwoo's book. Mingyu grabs his spoon out of his mouth, watching  as Wonwoo slowly looks up at Seungkwan.

 

“Listen Wonwoo, you caused a lot of damage last night.”

 

Seungkwan’s actions are much more confident than his voice. He takes his hand away at Wonwoo's stare. Mingyu and Vernon are quietly eating their breakfast, not wanting to join in on this discussion. He didn't even know Seungkwan told Vernon what had happened but then again, Mingyu should've assumed he would.

 

“Yeah..I know.”

 

Wonwoo says quietly, closing his book and bringing it closer to him. Seungkwan sits up more, looking at him with concerned eyes.

 

“That donor gave Sunshine’s the worst yelp review ever-Sangdo was pissed, I didn't even know he could get angry.”

 

Seungkwan exclaims, his eyes getting big again.

 

“Who's that?”

 

Mingyu asks, wiping at his mouth and Seungkwan pokes at Vernon’s bottle of apple juice.

 

“Sunshine’s owner, get this, he has like twenty posters with Wonwoo’s name on them and then banned written in big bold red letters under it.” Seungkwan smiles at his lap. “It was actually kind of funny watching him put them up everywhere, you know if you ignore what had caused it.”

 

He scratches at his temple, suddenly ruining the mood, reminding Wonwoo what he did.

 

“I'm really sorry.”

 

Wonwoo bites down on his lip, avoiding Seungkwan's stare. He really doesn't want to talk about this. Seungkwan can see that, he purses his lips, deciding not to go further with this gossip.

 

“Don't worry about it, you had a bad night, happens to everyone.”

 

He says it like what they're talking about was something so casual. Mingyu and Wonwoo make a similar face, both frowning down at the table and Vernon tries hard not to laugh, he picks off a piece of toast, tossing it onto Mingyu’s tray. Mingyu immediately fires back, taking a piece of cereal and throwing it onto Vernon’s grapes.

 

“Is there another place he could go?”

 

Mingyu asks, moving his spoon around his bowl. Seungkwan's eyes widen, leaning more towards Wonwoo.

 

“You mean you're staying on bags?”

 

He says a little too loud and Mingyu wants to call him cute for his round cheeks turning a shade of pink. Wonwoo nods, hand tracing the corner of his book.

 

“I don't want to kill anymore.”

 

Vernon stops chewing for a second, glancing up at Wonwoo before he looks back down at his tray. Mingyu seriously needs to ask him how much of their world has he been exposed to because it really seems as though Vernon’s stayed pretty shielded from everything.  

 

“Okay..cool.” Seungkwan clears his throat and the air could not be any more awkward. “Oh uh..you could try Changhyun’s maybe?”

 

Wonwoo recognizes that name, Mingyu looks at him, watching him slide his book off the table, putting it on his lap.

 

“It's that pizzeria right?”

 

He’s been there once but the smell of food is more intense there than Sunshine’s and it makes him feel nauseous. The wait time is shorter though, and the staff actually look like they enjoy their job. Seungkwan nods, a small smile on his face and the air gets lighter.

 

“Yep, that's the one, I can go with you...if you'd like?”

 

Wonwoo doesn't look at him, nodding down at the table.

 

“Thanks, that'll be nice.”

 

He smiles and can see Seungkwan relax.

“Great, give me your number.”

 

Seungkwan already has his phone out, smiling at him and Wonwoo just stares at it.

 

“..I forgot my phone.”

 

Wonwoo looks away from everyone, staring at the table.

 

“Oh, Mingyu can give you it.”

 

Seungkwan waves his hand, unbothered and Wonwoo wants to ask when those two became close enough to have each others numbers but he remains quiet.

 

“You don't use your phone much, do you?”

 

Vernon’s looking at him and Wonwoo didn't think he was comfortable enough to talk to him again but he thought wrong.

 

“How do you figure?”

 

Wonwoo asks, frowning at Vernon. He watches Vernon shrug, picking off a few grapes.

 

“Mingyu would screenshot everything and send it to our group chat screaming about how cute you are.”

 

Vernon smiles at him and Wonwoo looks down at his book, trying to read away his blush.

 

“I would not.”

 

Mingyu raises his hand, threatening to hit Vernon, his face red and Wonwoo stops reading.

 

“You want to text me?”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, feeling bad for not giving Mingyu his number already. It'd probably be a good idea if he did that, that way if something like the library ever happened again, Mingyu could easily get ahold of him. Wonwoo will have to start carrying his phone with him more often, to be honest he forgets he even has one.

 

“Do you know how to text?”

 

Mingyu asks, not meaning to sneer at Wonwoo but the only times he's seen Wonwoo using his phone, it's all been phone calls to Junhui, all short and to the point, he's never even seen Wonwoo text.

 

“Of course I do...”

 

Wonwoo's ears burn, eyes unable to meet Mingyu’s.

 

“Okay.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head down at his food, smiling when Wonwoo lightly pushes at his shoulder. Seungkwan stands up, picking up Vernon’s juice and taking a sip.

 

“You two have fun with this.”

 

Vernon-now juiceless, says his goodbyes with a frown, Seungkwan barely gives them a nod before he's pulling Vernon away.

 

“They're nice.”

 

Wonwoo smiles at him and Mingyu nods, moving his spoon around the bowl.

 

“Yeah, Seungkwan’s cute.”

 

Mingyu smiles down at his tray. Wonwoo stares at him.

 

“He's too loud.”

 

Wonwoo opens his book, body turning away from Mingyu, making him look up. He frowns at the back of Wonwoo’s head.

 

“You just said he's nice.”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo shrug, in utter disbelief that this is even happening.

 

“He is, but he's still loud, and he talks too fast and looks like a baby.”

 

Mingyu’s mouth hangs open.

 

“Oh my god, are you mad I called him cute?”

 

He flinches when Wonwoo turns to face him, book snapping shut.

 

“Why would I be mad? I’m only stating the obvious.”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, trying to hide his smile. Wonwoo looks ahead of them, face blank and Mingyu’s composure breaks.

 

“Wonwoo, are you jealous?”

 

He almost laughs but then Wonwoo's staring at him, sobering him up. Wonwoo glances down at Mingyu’s tray.

 

“Your cereal is soggy.”

 

Wonwoo gets up from the table. Mingyu glances down, frowning. He knows Wonwoo's playing around but he’s a little bummed from wasting food. It's fine, they should head back now anyway, his bed is calling to him.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

They had grabbed Wonwoo's pillows off his bed when they got back, getting more comfortable. Mingyu was tempted to make a fort for Wonwoo but taking those down are a pain in the ass, sitting like they were earlier is still nice. Wonwoo’s quiet during movies, his entire concentration is on the screen unless something happens that he finds either stupid or..no that's about it, he really only speaks up if he thinks the characters made a bad decision. Mingyu switches back and forth from the movie and watching Wonwoo’s expressions. He could watch Wonwoo the entire time during the original because he's seen it so many times but he's only watched the remake a couple of times-all of which Hoshi and Seokmin were present and Hoshi is the last person you'd want next to you during a horror film.

 

Mingyu can already tell Wonwoo likes this version better. He does too, going from the quality of the original to the sudden HD modernized version makes the remake favorable but Mingyu knows better than to call it a good movie, it's still a similar story, bad decisions included with semi better acting and makeup. The scene where the currently possessed sister vomits blood all over the nurse girl’s face, making her the next to get possessed just happened.

  


“Oh my god.”

 

Wonwoo grips Mingyu’s arm, pulling it up in front of his eyes when the movie shows the now possessed nurse hiding in darkness, the sound of flesh being cut is all they hear and Mingyu looks down at him.

 

“You don't like gore?”

 

Mingyu takes a deep breath, having to look away for a second to collect himself from Wonwoo's cuteness. He watches the dude who started all of this demon nonsense walk further into the bathroom, feeling Wonwoo drop his arm a little, eyes staring at the screen as the girl turns to face the camera, showing that she's been cutting into the bottom half of her face.

 

“Not really-oh god look at her.”

 

Wonwoo hides his eyes again and Mingyu loses it, laughing a little as he pulls his arm away from Wonwoo, wrapping it around his shoulders instead.

 

“Wonwoo, it's all prosthetics and sound effects and like, buckets of corn syrup.”

 

He looks down at Wonwoo, watching him nod, not paying attention to Mingyu’s attempt to knock him out of his fright. The mutilated girl is now attacking the guy and Mingyu stifles his laughter at Wonwoo tensing up.

 

“He slipped on her tongue-” Wonwoo shakes his head, nose scrunching up. “Mingyu look, why aren't you looking.”

 

Mingyu continues to stare at Wonwoo,smiling down at him.

 

“You're too cute.”

 

Wonwoo's lips press in a thin line. He looks away, trying hard not to smile, forcing himself to stay frowning, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He lets Mingyu keep his arm around him though, leaning more into Mingyu’s side.

 

“Thanks, now watch the movie.”

 

As they progress and the plot starts to get cheesy, Wonwoo relaxes into Mingyu’s side, no longer fazed by the gore. Mingyu has a smile on his face, listening to Wonwoo's comments, mostly insults at the character's actions. He must not be destined to watch this movie in it's entirety. Towards the end Mingyu’s closing his eyes, drifting in and out of sleep until the credits are playing and Wonwoo shifts a little on the bed, waking him up.

 

“That was less awful than the original but still pretty bad.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, watching him quickly nod, pretending he wasn't falling asleep.

 

“You didn't say you wanted a good movie.”

 

Mingyu yawns, trying to play it off with a laugh and Wonwoo wants to ask him if he wants to sleep now  but he doesn't want to be alone just yet.

 

“You're right.”

 

He slumps further down, pulling Mingyu’s arm tighter around him. It's nice sitting here with him, Wonwoo watches Mingyu pull his laptop closer, exiting out of fullscreen. They continue watching the credits play in silence until Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s hand squeezing his shoulder once.  

 

“Wanna watch _Sharknado_?”

 

Mingyu asks, watching Wonwoo tear his gaze away from the screen, a frown on his face.

 

“What is that?”

 

He asks and Mingyu can't tell if Wonwoo's serious or not. He sits up a bit, removing his arm from Wonwoo's shoulders.

 

“You've heard of _Evil Dead_ but not _Sharknado_..?”

 

That doesn't make sense to Mingyu. Wonwoo shrugs, not understanding why Mingyu looks so perplexed over this.

 

“No..is that even a real movie?”

 

Mingyu stares at him. Honestly they could just watch the first one but Mingyu’s too tired to think of any good movies to show Wonwoo so, these will have to do.

 

“All five are great movies-"

 

“Five..?”

 

Wonwoo cuts him off, eyes going wide. He knows he said he wanted to watch movies all day with Mingyu but now he's starting to regret it. Mingyu just nods at him, pulling it up on his laptop and Wonwoo stares at the thumbnail, feeling like he won't be getting this time back.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

End of pt 1 yay,,,,,sorry i didn’t update lik,,,,all of summer. Anygay, i apologize for tht immensely, soooo, a lot went down this chp and at the same time not much, i (sagittarius) promise  tht part 2 , which will be up much quicker than my usual updates take place, is a lot more interesting. Its back to school time which means alot of u are ded and or dying, msrry abt tht, hopefully this chp made u feel smth idk. The ”””””””””fluff”””””””””” scene was hard to write, hopefuly it was fluff enough, thnak u to my beautiful wife :* for being my beta this chp, thanks for all the comments, kudos, etc!!

Good news if u have a twitter mine is @em_suny u shld follow me to idk yell or jst witness my babbling. Im rlly new to twitter i was jst using it to save pics of sunyoul aka my main bith but a misunderstanding went down n i had to defend my fic(not rlly lol it was all good in the end) so i panicked n decided fck it n now im addicted lik,,,i legit cannot be on more than one sns at a time my tumblr is so neglected rn and idek what instagram is but ye if u want to we can be mutals n make my tl less ded(im jk im overwhelmed w how it is rn but according to tweeter laws its dry so idk im jst using the hip lingo the youngins use on there) plus im always up for new friends^^ I swear my twitter was gonna be jst for writing but lik within a week i was at lik a billion tweets n i d k how it happened but im addicted so ye follow me if u want and continue to be disappointed^^ i dnt have anything else to say so until next time byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	13. chapter 13

 

 

 

Wonwoo was right. He'll never get his time back from watching those movies. He has no idea why he even kept watching after Mingyu fell asleep during the second one. Wonwoo hadn't paid much attention when Mingyu lied down in their giant mess of pillows, or when he was fast asleep by the end credits. Before he knew it Wonwoo was already putting in his headphones and hitting play on the third one and by then he was just invested in the series, so he had to keep watching. Now that the end credits for the fifth and currently final _Sharknado_ movie is playing, Wonwoo sits back, taking out his headphones and reevaluates his life for a moment.   

 

He closes Mingyu’s laptop, hugging it to his chest as he gets out of bed, walking over to Mingyu's desk and setting it down on top of Mingyu's bag. Wonwoo glances back at his clock. It's a little past four in the afternoon, Wonwoo should wake Mingyu so he can go eat dinner but Mingyu really needs to sleep.

 

Sleep is good, it heals you and that's what Mingyu needs, healing. Wonwoo glances over at Mingyu, he looks lost amongst the pillows and all Wonwoo wants to do is join him. He walks over to Mingyu's bed, getting back in.

 

“Wonwoo..”

 

Mingyu says his name, making Wonwoo freeze. Mingyu's still asleep when Wonwoo carefully shifts onto his side, pulling the blankets over them more. He smiles to himself, wondering what kind of dream Mingyu’s having. Mingyu's brows knit, his hands twisting at his pillowcase.  

 

“..please.”

 

He watches Mingyu, losing his smile as his eyes follow the tears running down Mingyu’s face.

 

“Mingyu...hey-Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo's hand is on Mingyu’s shoulder, trying to shake him awake.

 

“Mingyu-"

 

He wakes up, staring at Wonwoo with wide eyes. Mingyu blinks back his remaining tears, staring at Wonwoo in silence, breathing heavy with the last of his tears falling. Wonwoo's hand brushes back some of Mingyu’s hair behind his ear. Neither of them speak. Wonwoo drops his hand, listening as Mingyu’s breathing calms down. Mingyu’s hands let go of his pillow, he shifts closer then, scooting down so he can bury his head into Wonwoo's chest. His hand twists at Wonwoo's shirt and Wonwoo stares ahead at the wall, caught off guard by Mingyu’s sudden need for cuddling. Wonwoo moves his arm, wrapping it around Mingyu’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Wonwoo won't ask what the dream was about, it seems far away considering Mingyu's falling back asleep.

 

Time passes quickly between them. The sun's setting, painting their room orange and Wonwoo hasn't stopped playing with Mingyu's hair, not even after Mingyu’s fallen asleep. He can't be sure if he's ever seen Mingyu like this, dealing with a nightmare made up from his own subconscious. It must've been awful for him to react that way. Still, Wonwoo can't help but feel as though he was doing something in Mingyu's dream to cause that sort of reaction.Wonwoo's fingers comb through Mingyu's hair, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He doesn't particularly enjoy being the fuel for Mingyu’s nightmares, but there isn't much Wonwoo can do to change that now.

 

Mingyu’s phone starts to vibrate on his bedside table, breaking Wonwoo out of his thoughts. He doesn't want to move but, Mingyu’s been asleep for awhile now so it should be okay. Wonwoo shifts, hand leaving Mingyu’s hair. He feels Mingyu's hand leave his shirt, Wonwoo watches it fall slowly to the new space between them. Mingyu’s still asleep, so Wonwoo shifts more in bed, turning back to look at Mingyu's phone, seeing Jihoon’s name on the screen. He isn't sure if he should shut it off or hand the phone to Mingyu.  

 

“Leave it.”

 

Wonwoo looks back to Mingyu, his eyes now open. He was so sure Mingyu was asleep. Wonwoo nods, lying back down.Mingyu looks even more tired despite sleeping most of the day away.

 

“Can you swim?”

 

Mingyu asks, letting Wonwoo scoot closer and fix the blankets so they're covering Mingyu more. He's staring at the same spot, not meeting Wonwoo's gaze. Wonwoo rests his hand on top of Mingyu's. He doesn't understand where this sudden question came from but answers anyway.

 

“I’m not really a fan of it, but I can.”

 

Wonwoo watches Mingyu’s hand slip out from under his. He shifts onto his back, staring at their ceiling.

 

“Do you like swimming..?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu moves onto his side, eyes glued to his wall.

 

“Not anymore.”

 

Mingyu says after a while. He sounds tired still. Wonwoo moves closer, some of their pillows fall off the bed but neither of them move. Wonwoo's hesitant to wrap his arm around Mingyu's waist. He shouldn't be lying next to Mingyu like he’s someone who has never hurt him. Wonwoo frowns at the back of Mingyu's head, even in his dreams Wonwoo somehow hurts him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He has to ask. Mingyu’s hand finds his, pulling it up to his chest.

 

“It was a stupid dream, I'm okay.”

 

That didn't sound believable at all. The swimming question makes sense now to Wonwoo, his mind still in the _Sharknado_ universe. Wonwoo bites down on his lip, he lifts his head, looking down at Mingyu.

 

“I didn't get eaten by a shark, did I?”

 

He knows he shouldn't ask about the dream, but part of him is hoping asking about it will prove his thoughts incorrect. Mingyu might feel better if they talk about it too.  Mingyu shakes his head no, Wonwoo feels his lungs give up on him, he's right, he’s Mingyu’s nightmares. Wonwoo rests his head against their pillows again, feeling Mingyu squeeze his hand. He wants to pull it away and leave this bed but he stays still.

 

“No..nothing like that.”

 

Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo's hand, and Wonwoo is quick to sit up as Mingyu shifts onto his back. He smiles small up at Wonwoo, not pointing out how quick Wonwoo moved away from him. Wonwoo watches Mingyu’s face, his eyes dulling as he loses the smile.

 

“No, you just..wouldn't come back up..and then there were zombies so..I don't know-forget it, it's stupid.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him. He doesn't know what to say. So it wasn't him, but the movies. Wonwoo wants to sigh in relief but he can't, not when his first thoughts had such a high chance at being true. They shouldn’t have watched Sharknado, and whatever movies Mingyu and his friends had to of watched that inspired Mingyu’s nightmare.

 

“No more scary movies.”

 

Wonwoo nods to himself, staring ahead at their door. Mingyu laughs and Wonwoo can't help but smile too, feeling so foolish for thinking what he did. Mingyu sits up next to him.

 

“It wasn't because of the movies it's..I don't know-stress? Maybe..? Let's just move on, please.”

 

Clearly he's over the dream more than Wonwoo is. Wonwoo watches him, frowning at Mingyu's request but he decides to do it anyway. Mingyu's hand is on top of Wonwoo's, bringing it up to his lips as he presses a small kiss against the back of Wonwoo's hand.

 

“Why do you do that?”

 

He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like he was annoyed by the action, Wonwoo wishes he could tell Mingyu just how much he enjoys it, how safe it makes him feel. Mingyu shrugs, remaining unbothered as he continues to hold Wonwoo's hand.

 

“Your hands are pretty.”

 

Wonwoo watches Mingyu stare at their hands. He can't believe Mingyu said that without getting embarrassed. His own face feels red, and it tickles when Mingyu's other hand rests on top of Wonwoo's, fingers running over his knuckles, dragging across his hand. He isn't used to his newly awakened senses yet. Mingyu’s touch is so light, but Wonwoo can feel everything.

 

“I can stop if you want?”

 

Mingyu asks, his hand now leaving Wonwoo's, fingers trailing past his wrist. His mind feels jumbled, losing himself in the way Mingyu’s hands feel.

 

“No, I like it, I just..”  Wonwoo watches Mingyu curiously, body feeling warm from the way Mingyu’s looking down at their hands. “ ..I was only wondering, that's all.” He gives Mingyu a small smile that the younger merely nods at.

 

For a while, Mingyu doesn’t speak. Wonwoo tries not to move his hand as Mingyu continues playing with it. He traces over the lines in Wonwoo's palm, sending a faint tickling sensation across his skin. Wonwoo’s tempted to just hold Mingyu’s hand but he stays still, letting Mingyu remain in his thoughts.They sit there for what feels like hours before Mingyu’s squeezing Wonwoo's hand.

 

“You don't think Junhui..”

 

Mingyu starts and Wonwoo can tell what he's thinking right away. He pulls his hand away from Mingyu’s, shaking his head. Wonwoo moves away from him then, sitting on the edge of the bed, hating the way Mingyu’s eyes on his back makes him feel.

 

“He wouldn't. Junhui would never put me in harms way, even in some stupid dream.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is cold but his anger is directed more at himself than Mingyu. His hands grip at Mingyu’s sheets. Junhui wouldn't ever do that, and now Wonwoo feels like shit. He hurt Junhui last night. That wasn't his intention but his memories and anger was overwhelming and Junhui...Junhui was right there and it was so _easy_ to make him feel like shit. It wasn't okay, he shouldn't have done that-acted like Junhui hurt him physically. Junhui’s never dared to lay a hand on Wonwoo like that, for months after he found out about Wonwoo's home life, Junhui was afraid to even breathe near Wonwoo.

 

“Okay.”

 

Mingyu’s hand is on his shoulder, Wonwoo sighs, looking down at his own hands. There’s so much they need to talk about. Mingyu’s hand slides down Wonwoo's back, rubbing circles into his skin.

 

“Junhui..isn't a bad person.”

 

Mingyu's hand stops moving, leaving Wonwoo’s back.  

 

“I know.”

 

Wonwoo sits back fully on the bed, shifting his body to face Mingyu, he’s staring at Wonwoo, and it's easy to see Mingyu doesn't really agree with what he's said. Wonwoo doesn't want to defend Junhui here. He's still mad at him but he also doesn't want Mingyu to get the wrong idea about him. He knows those two don't get along, it's never really bothered him until after he got his memories back. There’s so much Mingyu doesn’t know about Junhui, then again there’s a lot Junhui’s shown to Mingyu to make his hate justifiable. Wonwoo's head hurts.

 

“Want to watch another movie?”

 

Mingyu asks him, eyes bright with that damn smile that warms Wonwoo's face. He missed that smile. Wonwoo shakes his head no, deciding he isn't in the mood for another bad movie.

 

“Not right now.”

 

He tries to hold back his smile seeing Mingyu look down at his lap.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

He almost laughs, watching him look back up to meet Wonwoo's gaze. He still looks tired to Wonwoo.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Wonwoo's ears burn when Mingyu just stares at him for a few seconds before he nods. He hasn't been this nervous to initiate anything since Junhui came into his life. It's been a long time since Wonwoo's had a crush, he barely remembers how to enjoy himself with this kind of thing. Wonwoo takes a breath, hand on Mingyu’s shoulder and he pushes Mingyu back a little against their pillows. Mingyu looks up at him, cheeks dusted pink when Wonwoo leans in, kissing him once. Wonwoo pulls back, face even redder as he goes to straddle Mingyu, settling down slowly on his lap, stomach flipping while looking at the expression on Mingyu's face.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Wonwoo asks, other hand finding Mingyu's, guiding it to his waist and Mingyu just looks at him with that glint his eyes. Mingyu nods slow, other hand smoothing over Wonwoo's thigh.

 

“You're being really quiet..”

 

It fills him with doubt, like Mingyu's just going along with whatever he's doing without any thoughts. Mingyu smiles then, leaning up to press a quick peck to Wonwoo's lips.

 

“Sorry..still waking up.”

 

Mingyu laughs then, smiling at Wonwoo and all Wonwoo can do is stare at him, face just as red with a fluttering feeling in his chest. Wonwoo smiles then, letting his head fall. He looks down, watching Mingyu's hand slip under his shirt, resting on his hip.

 

“Can we kiss again?”

 

Mingyu asks, making Wonwoo lift his head. He smiles, nodding as he wraps his arms around Mingyu’s neck, leaning down to capture his lips once more. Wonwoo just wants to keep smiling, body feeling light at the swipe of Mingyu’s tongue against his. Wonwoo let's his hands fall down Mingyu's chest, playing with the hem of Mingyu’s shirt. He breaks the kiss, watching Mingyu lean forward again until he catches himself, quickly figuring out what Wonwoo's wanting. Wonwoo's eyes stare at Mingyu's canines peeking out as he smiles down at their laps, letting out a small laugh, his hands quickly pulling his shirt over his head. Mingyu tosses it away from them, hands back at Wonwoo's waist. His chest feels tight. Mingyu's too good for him. Wonwoo's hands smooth over Mingyu's shoulders, arms wrapping around Mingyu’s neck as he leans down, kissing Mingyu. Wonwoo should leave, get out before he does permanent damage to Mingyu's life.

 

He steals Mingyu's moan from his lungs, smiling into the kiss as he grinds slow on Mingyu's lap. He doesn't deserve this, any of it. Mingyu's nails dig into Wonwoo's hips, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, tongue sliding against Wonwoo's, forever trying to taste more of him. There has to be-no, Wonwoo knows there's someone out there better for Mingyu.

 

Someone who would never make Mingyu cry, never put him in any danger. Wonwoo breaks away, moving his mouth down to Mingyu's neck, fangs scraping against his skin and Wonwoo doesn't miss the way Mingyu’s body tenses. His tongue licks a stripe up to Mingyu’s ear, teeth pulling at the lobe and Mingyu's shoulders relax, hands sliding up Wonwoo's back, nails scratching down it, making Wonwoo's breath get caught in his throat. Mingyu should never be sad, Wonwoo isn't good for him.

 

He lets out a sigh, letting Mingyu push him back against the bed. Wonwoo cups Mingyu's face, bringing him closer as he wraps his legs around Mingyu’s hips, kissing him once more. Mingyu pulls back breathless, his eyes searching Wonwoo's.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Mingyu's special, and he cares for Wonwoo.Cares more than Wonwoo can handle from him and he's still finding himself afraid from how badly he craves it. He wants nothing but Mingyu and to only feel how alive Mingyu makes him. Wonwoo doesn't know why Mingyu cares so much to the point of even loving him but he isn't about to push Mingyu away, he won't do that anymore. Wonwoo’s hands find themselves tangled in Mingyu’s hair. Wonwoo is going to give in to everything, he won't shut Mingyu out. He smiles, nodding.

 

Mingyu kisses him then, silencing his thoughts.

 

It's the first time in what feels like years that Wonwoo's full attention is only on the way Mingyu's lips feel on his own, how the taste of him sets this fire in Wonwoo's lungs and the way his hands feel on Wonwoo's body makes his head spin. Mingyu is special.

 

“Mingyu..”

 

Wonwoo breaks the kiss, sighing out Mingyu’s name, body arching up against his,  eyes closing shut at a roll of Mingyu’s hips. He feels a warm hand slip under his sweater. Mingyu trails kisses down Wonwoo's neck, face warming at the breathy moans coming from underneath him.

 

Mingyu sits up, smiling, at Wonwoo before he’s scooting down on the bed. Wonwoo laughs, feeling Mingyu’s hands pushing up his sweater more, exposing his stomach. Mingyu drags his tongue across Wonwoo's hip, smiling against Wonwoo's skin at the familiar sounds of his breath hitching with every drag of Mingyu’s lips, teeth lightly nipping at the skin. Wonwoo lets out a hurried string of breathy moans, sounding like laughter towards the end and Mingyu smiles against his skin, enjoying Wonwoo squirm underneath him.

 

“S-stop, Mingyu stop."

 

Wonwoo's hands are at his shoulders, pushing Mingyu and Mingyu looks up at him with wide eyes.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

He sits up in between Wonwoo's legs, staring down at Wonwoo's red face. Their breathing is heavy, faces equally flushed but Wonwoo has his gaze elsewhere.

 

“It tickles.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, watching Wonwoo drag his hands down his face, sighing in what Mingyu thinks is frustration, he isn't sure, mind too occupied at the fact that Wonwoo's ticklish now.

 

“That's new.”

 

He says and Wonwoo looks at him, face burning.

 

“Yeah..sorry.”

 

Wonwoo bites down on his lip, looking away again and Mingyu doesn't seem to get why Wonwoo's so embarrassed about this. If anything, Mingyu feels an even greater need to make Wonwoo let out those same breathy borderline laughter filled moans.

 

“Are your thighs ticklish?”

 

Mingyu scoots back down, hands dragging against Wonwoo's legs, pushing them apart more. He rests his head against one of Wonwoo's knees, looking at him and Wonwoo is slow to meet his gaze so he starts by pressing a kiss to Wonwoo's skin, earning his attention.

 

He continues pressing chaste kisses down Wonwoo's thigh, nose brushing up against Wonwoo's boxers, he bites down into the soft skin, earning the reaction he wanted from Wonwoo.

 

“I don't think-” Wonwoo’s breath hitches, body arching up and Mingyu's hand is at his hip, pushing down. “-so.”

 

Wonwoo's hands are in Mingyu's hair, reminding Mingyu of the first time they were in these positions. Mingyu’s phone starts to aggressively vibrate on his nightstand, he feels Wonwoo's hands leave his hair.

 

“It could be important.”

 

Mingyu finds that hard to believe. He sits up, hovering over Wonwoo. They sit there for a few seconds, listening as Mingyu’s phone goes silent and then start to vibrate again.

 

“I'm gonna kill whoever it is.”

 

He sighs, frowning down at Wonwoo. Mingyu really doesn't want to move further away, once he does this moments over with, he just knows it. Wonwoo props himself up on his elbows, looking up at Mingyu, eyes still black and Mingyu leans down, pressing one more kiss to Wonwoo's lips before he gives in to his growing curiosity and sits back, reaching for his phone. Mingyu stares at his notifications, lips pressed in a thin line.

 

“It's Woozi so, killings out the window.”

 

Wonwoo sits up, smiling as he fixes his sweater.

 

“He wants to grab dinner, come with..?”

 

Mingyu asks him, looking hopeful but Wonwoo shakes his head no, pulling his sleeves down more.

 

“I kind of hate Jihoon right now.”

 

Wonwoo looks away, wondering if that was okay for him to say he dislikes one of Mingyu's friends but it's the truth, him and Jihoon don't seem to be capable of having a friendship anytime soon, not that Wonwoo's wanting friends. Mingyu laughs, smiling at him.

 

“It's cool.” His body feels like it's being pulled towards Wonwoo's. Mingyu leans in, kissing his cheek.  “His timing is the absolute worst.” Mingyu sighs dramatically, groaning as he buries his head in the crook of Wonwoo's neck.

 

“It's okay...frustrating-but, okay.”

 

Wonwoo laughs, hand at Mingyu's waist, keeping him close. He likes feeling the soft press of Mingyu's lips against his neck. It makes him want to tell Mingyu to blow off Jihoon, let them continue where they left off. He let's Mingyu pull back, there's small pout on his lips that makes Wonwoo want to kiss him.

 

“I promise when I get back, I'll make it up to you.”

 

He's beyond adorable. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, ears burning with the amount of certainty in Mingyu's words, his gaze somehow innocent despite what making it up to Wonwoo entails.  He nods once, hand cupping Mingyu's chin as he leans in, kissing him once-it isn't nearly enough to satisfy what Wonwoo's craving from him but it'll have to do for now. He pulls back, eyes slow to open.

 

“You better.”

 

There's no telling where the confidence to do that came from, probably  because Wonwoo's had two good days in a row and it's all thanks to Mingyu. He lets his hand fall, sitting back as Mingyu quickly looks away, face red down to his neck.

 

“Will you be okay?”

 

Mingyu asks, coughing once. Wonwoo watches him, feeling just as flustered as Mingyu. He bends down, grabbing at his shirt. Wonwoo looks away when Mingyu stands, putting on his shirt. He purses his lips, hands pressing down on the mattress.

 

“Will I be okay..?” He repeats the question, looking around the room. “Alone in this comfortable bed and wearing this soft sweater-that I will without a doubt steal from you-and a good book..?” Mingyu’s smile grows when Wonwoo stares up at him. “I think I'll manage.”

 

He smiles back, laughing when Mingyu shakes his head at him, not wanting to leave so he can just stay here and kiss Wonwoo until his lips feel numb. Mingyu's phone keeps vibrating on the bed. He groans, not wanting to stray further away from Wonwoo or put on actual pants.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“My therapist thinks you're a major stress factor in my life.”

 

Woozi tells him as they settle down in a booth. Mingyu picks up a menu, humming at what Woozi’s said.

 

“Tell her she can eat my ass.”

 

He glances up, smiling at Woozi before he easily settles on what he wants. Woozi is still looking at his despite that they always get the same thing when they eat at this diner anyway.

 

“Oh, right, Seokmin told me, to tell you, that Hoshi isn't speaking with you anymore because he got nightmares from _Rec_.”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, handing Woozi his menu when he holds out his hand.

 

“Whatever, he'll forget about that the second he wants to show me a meme.”

 

Woozi nods, placing the menus at the edge of their table. Hoshi gets annoyed so easily but he doesn't stay like that for long. Their waitress comes by with their waters and Woozi tells her their usual order that she probably already had started writing down before she reached their booth. She’s usually more friendly around them, sometimes even making Mingyu stand up so she can see if she’s grown any taller but today her face is sullen, tired looking and Mingyu’s tempted to ask her what's wrong except he doesn't care enough with the mood he's in.

 

“Thanks Tzuyu.” Woozi waves her off, also not in the mood to ask her how life's treating her. He sits up more, leaning forward.

 

“So..you seem more alive today, anything good happen?”

 

He stares at Mingyu, watching as the younger plays with the condensation his glass is leaving on the table.

 

“Yeah, I'm not sick anymore...and things with Wonwoo are kind of-no actually, really nice right now.” Mingyu smiles to himself. “Normal even.”

 

Woozi frowns at him.

 

“Howcome..?” Mingyu stops drawing with the water, giving him a weird look. Woozi slumps down, rolling his eyes. “I mean-good that's great, you look happy...but why?”

 

He's suspicious, Mingyu understands this because at the rate he and Wonwoo were going, Woozi had no choice but to feel it would only get worse, not better between them. If Mingyu were to be honest with himself, he felt the same way.

 

“He's still dealing with his family stuff-not that I expect that to be resolved anytime soon..or at all actually.” Mingyu quickly throws out to which Woozi nods understandably. “Yeah so, there's some other stuff too but, I don't know..” He trails off, getting lost in thoughts of Wonwoo.

 

Tzuyu comes back with their food, setting down the plates. Mingyu gives her a small smile that she meets half heartedly before walking away. Woozi doesn't look at his food, face turned somber as he stares at Mingyu. It's silent aside from the others here and Mingyu takes the silence as his cue to go in more detail as to why he looks happy again.

 

“Things are just..calm.” Mingyu feels himself smile, eyes glancing down at the table. “It's nice. I didn't think we could have something like that but, we do.”

 

When Mingyu looks up at Woozi, he's met with the elder sitting up in his seat, arms crossed over his chest as he stares at Mingyu. Woozi doesn't have the heart to point out that a few good days doesn't mean much, but from the look on Mingyu's face, it means the world. Woozi shakes his head, wanting to say something mean but he laughs instead.

 

“My fucking god, you really love him.”

 

Mingyu's face feels warm. He has to glance to their side, watching through the blinds of the window to see people getting into their cars. Mingyu feels a bubbly sensation in his chest, the threat of joyous laughter just waiting to ooze out of him. He's lovestruck.

 

“I do, I can't explain it.”

 

He calms down some, ears still red when Woozi rolls his eyes at him, picking up a fry off his plate and inspects it before placing it lazily between his lips like a cigarette.

 

“I can. Wonwoo's attractive and you're extremely gay, case closed.”

 

Woozi takes the fry out his mouth, blowing imaginary smoke out. Mingyu glares at him.

 

“That's not it.”

 

That might be it. Woozi smiles, pushing Mingyu's plate closer to him, silently telling him it's time to eat now. Mingyu obeys, even feeling his normal appetite returning.

 

“What kind of vampire is he anyway?”

 

Mingyu looks up, hands holding the warm plate. He doesn't understand the question. His stomach feels knotted up so he pushes his plate a little to the side and brings closer the smaller one holding their mozzarella sticks.

 

“A vampire-vampire..?”

 

He breaks one in half, watching crumbs fall off onto the table. Woozi rolls his eyes, stabbing his burger with a knife. Mingyu scrunches his nose up when Woozi cuts the burger in half, revealing the medium rare patty.

 

“No-no, who's he more like, David or Edward?”

 

Mingyu stops chewing, taken aback by the sudden vampire movie knowledge Woozi’s thrown at him. He didn't know Woozi remembered any of the movies he's forced him to watch, let alone specific character names. Mingyu glances away, watching the front entrance. There are crane machines near it and if Wonwoo could ingest human food, Mingyu would bring him here and show off his amazing crane machine skills.

 

“Neither. I told you, it isn't like the movies.”

 

A pout forms on Mingyu’s lips as he listens to Woozi laugh.

 

“Okay but, who's he more like?”

 

Mingyu sighs, reaching for some of Woozi’s fries

 

“..David.”

 

He watches Woozi roll his eyes, tempted to make fun of Woozi’s hands looking small holding the half of his burger.

 

“Yeah fucking right, he's Edward.”

 

Woozi frowns mid chew, pulling out some onion and throwing in onto his plate. Mingyu doesn't bother questioning why Woozi never just orders the burger without them. Mingyu finishes chewing with a frown, the fries are too salty this time.

 

“..you haven't seen him feed.”

 

That was a mistake on Mingyu's part. Woozi freezes, eyes burning into his own and Mingyu regrets opening his mouth.

 

“Haven’t I..?” Woozi asks and Mingyu is reluctant to nod. He tries to focus in on his chicken tenders instead of remembering the way Wonwoo cradled that person in his arms. Woozi has on his thinking face and Mingyu knows their conversation is headed in an even more uncomfortable direction but he doesn’t care, he’s tired and isn’t going to deny Woozi any information he wants. Woozi puts down his burger. “Don't tell me that mess in your bathroom was him having a meal. How do you even spill that much of a blood bag?”

 

He's ruined Woozi’s appetite, or so he thought until a few seconds pass and Woozi goes back to eating, picking up a hand full of fries and stuffing them in his mouth.  Mingyu can only watch, feeling full already.

 

“No, that was the clean up.”

 

The way he worded that felt weird, feeding is still a foreign concept to him. Mingyu picks up his glass of water, taking a sip. The ice has melted so it tastes funny, he sets it back down.

 

“Shit job at cleaning.”

 

Woozi mumbles and Mingyu sinks down, the smell of their food makes his stomach churn, he can't eat anymore.

 

“I was more focused on Wonwoo’s well being than cleaning up.”

 

He feels like a child wanting to go home but his parents are still socializing. Woozi scoffs, taking a sip of his water.  

 

“So what, he gets emo when he feeds?”

 

Woozi asks, mouth full of food and Mingyu's capabilities at handling his friends personality is at an all time low.

 

“Woozi, would you like shut up?”

 

The two are silent then. Mingyu filled with instant regret for snapping and Woozi too stunned to speak. Woozi finishes chewing, taking a napkin, crushing it in his fist and holding it up to his mouth. Woozi nods to himself, hand still at his mouth before he points at Mingyu.

 

“You're not telling me something.”

 

He can tell Woozi’s holding back from yelling. Mingyu looks away.

 

“You don't need to know everything.”

 

Mingyu forces himself to take another bite, anything to busy himself from succumbing to woozi’s glare. A napkin gets thrown at his face.

 

“Fuck you, yes I do.”

 

Mingyu's had enough, he isn't a child. Woozi may be his third parent but there are some things he can’t have control over in Mingyu’s life.

 

“No, Woozi, you don't.” His voice is steady but he feels the need to cry. “I barely know shit about their world, okay? What I do know, I wish I didn't.” Mingyu swallows thickly, vision blurring but he blinks the threat of tears away. Woozi stares at him, a realization dawning on him.

 

“He doesn't drink donated blood.”

 

Mingyu sits up, leaning forward.

 

“Woozi-"

 

He starts but the elder puts up a hand, shaking his head no. Mingyu sits back.

 

“Listen Mingyu..everytime I close my eyes, I see Wonwoo's face. Those eyes and the blood on his..fangs-or whatever. I can't process it, I need answers.”

 

Woozi swallows thickly, looking away from Mingyu. He knew it, Woozi isn't okay with knowing about all of this.

 

“Didn't Vernon tell you anything?”

 

Mingyu rarely sees an unhinged Woozi, he isn't sure how to act right now other than putting his own feelings aside to focus on Woozi’s.

 

“He did but, I don't think Seungkwan the little vampire lets him in on the real world shit.”

 

Woozi half laughs, stirring the ice in his water with his straw. He’s probably right, Mingyu doesn’t know much about Seungkwan or his family but it seems like the kid hasn’t seen too many traumatizing things..or if he has he knows how to hide it. Mingyu nods slow, watching him.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

He clears his throat, Woozi gives him an unsure look, Mingyu isn't an expert here but he's hoping he's coming across as one.  Mingyu smiles at him, trying to show it clear on his face that he won't tease Woozi about anything he's going to ask either. Woozi huffs, dragging a hand through his hair and if Woozi were one to smoke, Mingyu would text Vernon, make him come by and offer Woozi something.

 

“How many vampires are there? Are there some in important positions, like cops or some shit? Does Wonwoo kill people and are you an accomplice like in that one movie with the little girl vampire?”

 

Mingyu sits up, pushing his plate away, ignoring Woozi’s look at his action. Mingyu's starting to question his reliability on Vernon if these are the questions Woozi has.  

 

“ _Let the right one in_?”

 

Woozi nods.

 

“Are you?”

 

Mingyu shrugs, eyes looking out amongst the other tables, replaying what Woozi’s asked.

 

“I don't know exactly how many vampires there are, but on campus there's only the ones you know about.”

 

He keeps quiet on what Minghao told him about the increase in vampires. Mingyu sits back, avoiding Woozi staring at him, begging him to continue. Mingyu sighs, the lighting in this place never bothered him before but he feels tired and it's too bright in here.

 

“I don't know about the cops thing, though, that does make sense with the lack of news about murders with victims drained of blood.”

 

He's never really thought about this, it's just proof that he's too invested in this new supernatural world. Mingyu has to be more focused on his own life, his schooling..his boring normalcy, like Wonwoo said, he does need it back in his life.

 

“Wonwoo’s killed people-doesn't like it, but he's done it.” His voice is barely a whisper right now but Woozi hears him fine. Mingyu sits up more, looking at his hands. “I'm not an accomplice...I don't think-would I be if I know about his victims..? I don't know who they are, I just know of them.”

 

Mingyu stares at Woozi, watching him think for a second. He's only asking seriously, not because going to jail is a possibility, but because Woozi watches a lot of crime shows and Mingyu just wants to talk about something other than vampires.

 

“I think you'd still be charged in some way.”

 

Good to know. Mingyu sighs, lips pressed in a thin line. He runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Anything else?”

 

He asks, feeling dejected. Woozi purses his lips, glancing away from Mingyu.

 

“Will he live forever? And what about being made into one..?”

 

His voice trailed off there, Mingyu barely heard the last part but it still made his stomach drop. He coughs, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

“I don't think so, he said he isn't immortal, that he just ages slower.”

 

Mingyu brings his plate closer to him again, finger tracing the now cool edge.

 

“Seems lame.”

 

Woozi sighs out, chewing lazily on a mozzarella stick. He knows Woozi is still afraid, but it’s nice listening to him try and joke about this. Mingyu laughs quietly. He looks at all the other people around them, laughing and enjoying their food. He takes comfort in life still moving on normally around him. His thoughts go back to Wonwoo. He frowns, placing his hands on his lap.

 

“I don't know how to become one...he hasn't told me much about that.”

 

He and Wonwoo haven’t even had a conversation that could lead up to that, maybe they would if they had time to, but, Mingyu isn't sure he wants to talk about it or if it's something that's even crossed Wonwoo's mind.

 

“Don't tell me he wants you to be like him?”

 

Woozi stops chewing, scowling at Mingyu, making him feel  like whatever he's about to say will be the wrong answer so he just shrugs.

 

“Okay..but you won't become one, right? Your mom would kill me if I let that happen.”

 

Surprisingly Woozi doesn't sound angry, if anything his tone is still laced with skepticism still, Mingyu isn’t sure how much it would take for Woozi to believe in anything no questions asked. Mingyu bites down on his lip, shrugging again and this time he sees Woozi roll his eyes at him, he can almost hear Woozi telling him to stop being a shrugger in his mind.

 

“We haven't talked about that.”

 

Woozi gives him a weird look, like he can't tell if Mingyu’s talking about becoming a vampire or getting married. Mingyu feels his shoulders tense.

 

“I don't want to be one...just so that's clear.”

 

Vampires scare him, there’s no way in hell he’d want to be one. Woozi nods, watching him curiously and Mingyu is growing increasingly uncomfortable now.

 

“What if he wanted you to..would you let him?”

 

The question makes his ears ring.

 

“No.” He says it without hesitation, surprising himself more than Woozi. Mingyu coughs. “I like him...but that's-I mean..can we not talk about this anymore..?” He diverts his gaze to his lap.

 

Mingyu’s nails start to scratch at his palms, throat feeling dry and Woozi just stares at him.

 

“On a scale of first game of the season, to that time Seokmin drunkenly convinced you that mole on your face was cancerous, how anxious would you say you are right now?”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, not wanting to play therapy right now. He shrugs, giving in to the question, just to humor Woozi.

 

“Like, somewhere in between..that time in highschool, when mom caught me and what’s her face from cram school messing around...and then the first time she asked if I was high.”

 

Woozi frowns at his answer and Mingyu swears he can see Woozi take out his phone under the table, thumb hovering over Mingyu’s mom's number. Mingyu decides not to hide or deny his anxiety from Woozi but, it really isn’t that bad. Mingyu can handle this.

 

“I’m fine..I just-I'm not fond of talking about vampire stuff right now.”

 

He sits up, grabbing the small cup of sugar packets on the table and pulling it towards him.

 

“Sorry.” Mingyu nods too quickly, paying most of his attention on dumping the packets out on the table and organizing them by color. “...Seungcheol asked me to move in with him.” Mingyu's hands freeze.

 

Holy shit. Mingyu sits back, staring at Woozi.  He knew those two were serious but not _that_ serious.

 

“When?”

 

Mingyu abandons the packets, picking up his food to busy himself from the incoming horde of realizations that Woozi’s the first in their friend group to make such an adult like decision in life.

 

“Around June...he already has a place in the city.”

 

Woozi’s lips form a thin line, he looks at Mingyu holding a chicken tender at his mouth with uncertainty.

 

“Did you say yes?”

 

Mingyu asks him, voice louder than intended. He sets his food down, Woozi’s ears are turning red and he feels bad for showing what he thinks is excitement for Woozi, Mingyu isn't sure yet, this is still so weird. Just last year Woozi was spending most of his paychecks on random Walmart snack runs with Mingyu at one in the morning. Now he's planning on moving in with his boyfriend? What's next, marriage? Mingyu feels a strong need to sit down but then remembers he already is. He wipes his hands on his jeans and then picks up the pastel blue sugar packets pile.

 

“Not yet..I wanted to tell you first.”

 

Woozi won't meet his eyes and Mingyu wants to tease him but he's still trying to wrap his mind around this.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

He asks, Woozi shrugs, staring down at his lap, his finger taps against the edge of the table lazily. Mingyu tries to build a pyramid out of the blues, only getting as far as making a triangle house.

 

“I don't know..this is serious right?” He won't meet Mingyu's gaze still and Mingyu rarely sees Woozi like this. “ But he just..the way he asked was so casual.” Woozi drops his hand, sitting up more. Mingyu frowns, not understanding how you could ask something like that in a casual way.

 

“How'd he ask?”

 

Mingyu drops his hands, looking down at his lap. His nerves from earlier slowly leaving him. Woozi huffs, scowling at the half eaten food in front of them.

 

“Well, I was sucking him off for one thing." Mingyu nods, for some reason he has no issue picturing Seungcheol doing something like that. “..and I froze.” Woozi let's out a sigh, face turning pink. Mingyu stares at him, feeling the second hand embarrassment.

 

“Are things okay between you two or..?”

 

He asks, coughing once and Woozi looks at him, nodding. Woozi picks at the sesame seeds on the bun of his burger.  

 

“We're fine, it's just that..I don't know.” Woozi sighs again, dragging his hands down his face as he sits back. “ He said I could have my own room if I wanted to, for my equipment and stuff. He'd even soundproof it. Did I tell you about how much money he spends on me..?”  Woozi shakes his head in disbelief.

 

Mingyu just stares at him, hand closing in on a sugar packet.

 

“No..? Did you unintentionally get a sugar daddy?”

 

Woozi shakes his head, a laugh getting lost when he clears his throat. Mingyu smiles, body feeling relaxed again. Woozi scoots back in his seat, sitting sideways so he can sit with his knees up to his chest. Mingyu wishes he could sit like that right now.

 

“His family is pretty well off..” Woozi brings his hand up to his mouth, biting down on his thumbnail. He must be really stressed about this. Woozi drops his hand, letting it hit the table the house Mingyu's built falls. “Is this weird at all to you or am I overthinking this?”

 

Woozi asks, genuinely looking terrified about this and Mingyu wishes he could say the right thing to calm Woozi down. He shakes his head no.

 

“..I don't think it's weird, maybe if he asked like on the third date but, no this..it seems nice Woozi.”

 

Mingyu smiles, hoping that was okay enough. Woozi stares ahead, lips in a thin line.

 

“If I do this..and he decides to end it, what then?”

 

Mingyu losses the smile, staring at Woozi with a scowl.

 

“Then you come live with me.”

 

Woozi scoffs, letting his legs fall back down as he sits normally, facing Mingyu again.

 

“Great, can't wait to be homeless.”

 

He wipes his hands off on a napkin and Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“Seungcheol wouldn’t do that, okay?” Mingyu tries to reassure him. Woozi picks up a fry, mouthing back what Mingyu's said, mocking him. Mingyu glares at him. “Even if you two broke up he’d probably be cool with you still living with him.”

 

Mingyu a hundred and ten percent believes that to to be true. Seungcheol’s not a mean person. Woozi knows this but he still seems stressed about this. Mingyu bites down on his lip, watching as Woozi breaks the fry in half, picking up half and then tossing it back onto his plate. His expression still dark.

 

“Has he ever woken you up?”

 

Mingyu asks, deciding he needs to try harder with convincing Woozi that his boyfriend is in fact serious about him.

 

“A couple of times, why?”

 

Woozi glances out the window, not wanting to see Mingyu’s grin.

 

“See? That should be enough proof, anyone who hasn't ran away after waking _you_ up is in it for life.”

 

Woozi smiles small and Mingyu is filled with pride. He always feels powerful when the tables are turned like this, when he's the one to calm Woozi down instead of it being the other way around.

 

“So you think I should?”

 

Woozi looks at him with an unsure voice, Mingyu immediately nods.

 

“Yeah, you're just as serious about him, right?”

 

He asks, pushing his plate closer to Woozi, who for some reason finds Mingyu’s fries more desirable than his own.

 

“Everything feels right with him..so why am I scared?”

 

His voice is small and Mingyu’s heart sinks. Woozi has trust issues-no, more like he's not really confident when it comes to romantic shit. Woozi hasn't dated much. He was busy babysitting Mingyu through his awful flings their entire friendship, that and music was more important to him than getting laid. To be honest-and it’s beyond mean to think this but, Mingyu’s surprised Woozi and Seungcheol are still together. Not like there isn’t anything wrong with their relationship-that Woozi has told him of but, more like Mingyu’s almost amazed at how Woozi hasn’t ghosted on Seungcheol yet. It must be real love.

 

“This is a big life event, it's normal to feel that way.”

 

Woozi nods at Mingyu’s obviously bullshitted attempt at sounding wise, but it does make sense to him so, he let's Mingyu pretend like his words meant something. Woozi smiles.

 

“Have you and Wonwoo even gone out on a date yet?”

 

Mingyu blinks at the question, not understanding why they're shifting back to him. He shrugs, leaning back against the seat.

 

“Not exactly..I think it's safe to say we aren't really doing things by the book.”

 

He purses his lips at Woozi’s laughter.

 

“I'll say, is there a manual for how to date a vampire?”

 

Woozi asks, making Mingyu smile.

 

“Not that I know of...hey should I write one, become a millionaire?”

 

Mingyu puts out and Woozi just smiles small at him.

 

“Or...and this might be too out there, but hear me out…” Woozi motions for Mingyu to come closer, so Mingyu sits up, leaning more on the table. “You could _not_ do that.” Mingyu scowls, sitting back.

 

“Why don't you ever want me to follow my dreams?”

 

Tzuyu comes back with their check, placing it onto the table. Woozi grabs it before Mingyu can reach, he sighs, irritated at Woozi taking care of him.

 

“Because they're stupid.”

 

He hands the check back to her, holding Mingyu’s gaze like he's won something.

 

“You'd be the worst teacher ever.”

 

Mingyu sighs out, looking out their window as Tzuyu leaves them. He doesn't feel like getting up.

 

“Good thing I don't want to teach.” Woozi slumps against his seat, watching Mingyu stack sugar packets. “Besides, kids are gross.” Woozi flicks his balled up napkin at Mingyu’s pile, knocking it down.

 

“What if Seungcheol wants kids?”

 

Mingyu fires back, feeling disgruntled. He watches Woozi shrug.

 

“I'll get him a dog, it's like the same thing.”

 

Woozi gives him a toothy grin, enjoying Mingyu's frown.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu comes back to the dorm a little later than he had planned. Before he knew it, Woozi had dragged him along for drinks and that’s when he knew he really had to get back to Wonwoo. Woozi talked him into one drink-which he did have but, the second Seungcheol and a few others he didn't know joined them, Mingyu was out the door.

 

He felt kind of exhausted walking back to the dorms by himself. Everything felt quieter than what it actually was, as if everything in the world decided to take a break from being too much. It felt nice, the air was light and Mingyu began to quicken his steps at the thought of reaching Wonwoo soon.

 

When he had opened their door, the room was dark and Mingyu found it weird that not even Wonwoo's lamp was on, so that's what he did first, switching it on as he slipped out of his shoes. The bathroom door was open, room dark and empty. Wonwoo's bed was missing his blanket and Mingyu quickly shifted his gaze to his own bed, now an even fluffier mess of blankets and pillows with a Wonwoo sized lump under all of it. Mingyu smiles.

 

He doesn't know how to go about greeting Wonwoo. For all Mingyu knows,Wonwoo could be asleep so, plopping down on his bed and forcing Wonwoo into a cuddling fest is a no go. Mingyu glances at his dresser, seeing the sweatpants he wore earlier tucked messily in a drawer. There's no way he can open that and change without waking Wonwoo up.

 

So, Mingyu slowly takes off his hoodie, tugging down the shirt he had underneath as he quietly walks over to his bed. He takes his phone out of his pocket, setting it down on his bedside table, on top of the book Wonwoo was reading. Mingyu recognizes it’s frayed edges, Wonwoo rereads it a lot but the spine has no title. He's always been tempted to ask Wonwoo what book it is but he was never sure if Wonwoo would tell him. Mingyu tucks away his curiosity and pushes the covers away from him, stopping when he feels Wonwoo's body.

 

He doesn't move, allowing Mingyu to take that as an okay to get into bed-which he manages to do rather gracefully but bragging about that isn't really appropriate right now. Mingyu can hear Wonwoo's music, muffled under the covers and distorted from his earbuds, but he can't tell what song it is.

 

Mingyu slowly peels back the covers, preparing his heart to see Wonwoo's sleeping face and messy hair. Instead, he’s greeted with Wonwoo wide awake, red lined eyes staring at Mingyu’s chest and his face stained with tears. Mingyu doesn't know what to do. His hand hovers hesitantly over Wonwoo's face, the back of his fingers wet with Wonwoo's tears as he wipes them away. The song Wonwoo was listening to ends and Mingyu waits for another to start as he brushes back Wonwoo's hair out of his face but he doesn't hear anything.

 

Wonwoo's eyes look lifeless. Mingyu finds his hand, bringing it up to his mouth and presses a kiss to Wonwoo's knuckles. His skin is cold to the touch but Mingyu keeps holding his hand, waiting for Wonwoo to look at him. Eventually Wonwoo wakes up in a way. Tears still falling down his face and wetting their pillows more. Wonwoo moves his body closer to Mingyu’s, filling Mingyu's lungs back with air. His hand pulls away from Mingyu’s to cup Mingyu’s cheek, Mingyu’s skin burning under Wonwoo's touch.

 

“I'm okay.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, ears ringing at the hoarseness in Wonwoo's voice. He feels guilty about being away from him for so long but there isn't a set schedule for when Wonwoo gets like this. Mingyu can't guilt trip himself anymore, he just needs to accept that he can't always be there for Wonwoo and then cherish the moments he is.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo closes his eyes, hand leaving Mingyu’s cheek. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo searches under the messy blankets until he brings his mp3 back up to the surface. Wonwoo's hand covers it completely, hiding the song title from Mingyu.

 

“This song just...I haven't listened to it for a long time.” Mingyu’s gaze leaves Wonwoo’s hand, meeting his irritated eyes. “I can't say I’m a fan of nostalgia.” Wonwoo laughs to himself, closing his eyes again as more tears fall and Mingyu can only scoot forward, placing his hand on the small of Wonwoo’s back and pulling him close. His curiosity is starting to get the best of him. Mingyu bites down on his lip, hand leaving Wonwoo to push back the covers.

 

“Can I listen?”

 

Mingyu almost regrets asking until Wonwoo's holding up one earbud for him. Mingyu hides his smile, biting at the inside of his cheek as he takes it, putting it in. Wonwoo does the same but doesn't hit play. They lay like that for a few seconds, Mingyu looks down at the mp3 in Wonwoo's hands and then at Wonwoo's intense stare. He raises his brows, asking Wonwoo silently whats wrong.

 

“Don't judge.”

 

It sounds like a warning. Mingyu nods without hesitation.

 

“I would never.”

 

Wonwoo looks away from him when he presses play. Mingyu holds his breath hearing the familiar piano chords of this song. He feels lost on how to tell Wonwoo that he knows this band. Part of him is in shock that they have something like this in common, the other part is on the brink of breaking into laughter just from the thought of seeing Wonwoo's reaction when Mingyu tells him this. Wonwoo's face is red and Mingyu just stares at him, listening to the song unable to speak. When the line, _you're torturing me with a beautiful face,_ is sung Mingyu loses it, smiling at how fitting it is with the way Wonwoo makes him feel sometimes. He cringes at himself, remembering how much of this type of music he used to listened to back in highschool. Wonwoo looks at him then and Mingyu forces himself to not laugh as he takes out the earbud.

 

“You said you wouldn't-"

 

They both sit up. Mingyu has to stop Wonwoo from speaking, he shakes his head no.

 

“I'm not, I-Wonwoo, I used to listen to this band all the time when I was like fifteen.”

 

Mingyu laughs, seeing Wonwoo look away from him. He isn’t laughing.

 

“If I were feeling better I'd ask you your favourite song by them or something...but I feel like shit. Sorry.”

 

Mingyu loses his smile, watching Wonwoo stare ahead at their door. He nods to himself, remembering how Wonwoo looked when he pulled back the covers.

 

“You don't have to apologize for something like that..save it for another day.”

 

Wonwoo barely nods to him and Mingyu can see him slipping away. Their moment of happiness dulling so easily. Mingyu is scared to touch him but he does, he wraps an arm around Wonwoo's shoulder and Wonwoo lets him, leaning into Mingyu despite how tense his body is.

 

“Wanna lie back down?”

 

He asks, a smile on his face that feels fake even to him. Wonwoo nods, shrugging off Mingyu's arm, lying back down, his back to Mingyu.

 

“Sorry..that I'm not really fun right now.”

 

Mingyu frowns, lying down and scooting closer to Wonwoo when he holds out his hand. Mingyu grabs it, letting Wonwoo pull his arm across his waist and Mingyu mentally notes that this might be Wonwoo's preferred cuddle position. He frowns at Wonwoo's words.

 

“I don't care about fun.”

 

Wonwoo scoffs, curling in on himself.

 

“You love fun, you had a great time with Jihoon and then you come here and have to deal with my shit. It killed your vibe completely.”

 

Mingyu pulls his hand back. Sitting up and staring at Wonwoo.

 

“I had an _okay_ time with Woozi. I came here and saw you were upset and now I am being here for you Wonwoo..please don't think for a second that I am going to look at you like you're some kind of buzzkill.”

 

Mingyu feels out of breath. Face warm when Wonwoo slowly turns to look at him over his shoulder. Mingyu meets his gaze, brows knitted and Wonwoo looks away, staring at the wall, sniffling once and Mingyu's heart sinks.

 

“I hate that about you.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles. Mingyu wants to feel relieved that Wonwoo’s talking still.

 

“Hate what?”

 

Mingyu lies back down. Wonwoo shifts onto his back. He's crying again and Mingyu feels tears sting his own eyes.

 

“That you're here for me.”

 

He looks away from Wonwoo. Tears already falling and wetting his pillow. Now Mingyu's kind of mad.

 

“Know what I hate about you?”

 

His voice is trembling. Wonwoo smiles at him, it doesn't reach his eyes. Mingyu sits up, not meaning to startle Wonwoo but he does.

 

“I hate..that you have these thoughts that try and tell you that I don't love you.”

 

He brings his knees up to his chest, blinking back the stinging tears. Wonwoo doesn't move.

 

“I know you just..have them okay, that you can't help it. Do those thoughts hurt me? Yeah..they do. Would I ever take that hurt out on you..?”

 

Mingyu can't speak, voice getting caught in the lump in his throat. He looks back at Wonwoo, shaking his head before he quickly stares at their door again. He wipes at his face when Wonwoo sits up.

 

“I feel like shit when I’m not here for you Wonwoo..not when I'm with you.”

 

His voice is hoarse, the lump in his throat hurts so bad. Wonwoo's hand is on top of Mingyu's, pulling it away from his knee and down to their sides. Mingyu sniffles, wiping at his face more. Wonwoo's hand squeezes his. There's just so much they need to talk about. Mingyu's blaming the one drink he had for his sudden bravery to speak first.

 

“I need you to know that I'm your friend, Wonwoo..this is what friends do-they're here for eachother.”  

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo then, seeing his face just as wet with tears.

 

“We don't really do ‘friend’ things.”

 

Wonwoo's head is on Mingyu's shoulder and Mingyu laughs once then, nodding as he rests his head against Wonwoo's.

 

“True..”

 

Now wasn't the time Mingyu wanted to bring up that they should DTR but sometimes a conversation just leads to topics you don't want to discuss. Wonwoo bites down on his lip, feeling the awkward air. He's known for awhile that Mingyu’s wanted to have a label for their relationship but that's when Wonwoo gets scared.

 

“..I don't like words like boyfriend..but I'm..I’m with you.”

 

Wonwoo hopes Mingyu understands what Wonwoo means. He doesn't have the energy to go into detail about his commitment issues right now. Mingyu nods, hand squeezing Wonwoo's.

 

“I'm with you too.”

 

Mingyu smiles hearing Wonwoo laugh. He lifts his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Wonwoo's head before he sighs. His body always feels lighter after they talk about shit like this. Mingyu's eyes feel heavy. He's tired but he isn't sure if Wonwoo's wanting to sleep yet.

 

“It's late. We should sleep.”

 

Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to nod before he's letting go of their hands so they can lie down.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, nodding to Wonwoo's voice. He feels their blankets get pulled up more, over their shoulders and then Wonwoo's body is so close to his own. Mingyu falls asleep easily even with Wonwoo's cold hand on his waist.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

When Mingyu wakes up, his face immediately scrunches into a frown, eyes clenched shut at the sunlight warming his face. It’s early, the sun is too bright in their room. He opens his eyes, blinking away blurriness as they get adjusted. He’s facing Wonwoo’s empty bed, and it takes him a few moments to realize Wonwoo isn’t gone but laying beside him. Mingyu doesn’t want to be awake right now. He shifts onto his other side, eyes meeting the back of Wonwoo’s head. His dark hair standing out against Mingyu’s white pillows. He’s slept with his earbuds in, Mingyu can hear music still and smiles to himself. Mingyu scoots closer, eyes closing as his arm places itself over Wonwoo’s waist.Wonwoo flinches, making Mingyu open his eyes, arm falling to the space between them as Wonwoo shifts onto his side, facing Mingyu.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?"

 

He asks and then wonders if Wonwoo even heard him. Wonwoo takes out his earbuds, nodding his head.

 

“Kind of..”

 

Mingyu gives him an apologetic smile as he turns off his mp3, wrapping his earbuds around it. Wonwoo hands Mingyu it, and Mingyu suppresses a yawn as he sits up a bit to put it on his nightstand.  When he lies back down, Wonwoo scoots closer, making Mingyu smile, he lifts his arms up, allowing Wonwoo’s arm to wrap around Mingyu’s waist. A sigh leaves Wonwoo’s lips as he places his head on Mingyu’s chest and Mingyu would be okay with the world ending right now. He closes his eyes, letting his head sink back into the pillows.

 

“What time are you leaving?”

 

The ceiling blinds him as he opens his eyes at Wonwoo’s question. He lets out a sigh.

 

“I forgot about that.”

 

Mingyu’s hands wrap around Wonwoo’s body, hugging him closer. He doesn’t want to leave Wonwoo now. Then again, he hasn’t even called to let his mom know he’s coming home. Mingyu knows he shouldn’t back out now, he needs this. They need this. Wonwoo shifts, tangling most of his body with Mingyu’s, he rests his arm on Mingyu’s chest, head on top of that as he stares at Mingyu’s neck, hearing Mingyu’s pulse slow. Mingyu feels a yawn at the back of his throat, he closes his eyes to try and fool his body into thinking he’s going back to sleep.

 

“Did you grow up here?”

 

Wonwoo asks, deciding not to join Mingyu in his attempt to sleep as his cheek presses into the back of his hand. Wonwoo listens to the slow intakes of breath from Mingyu’s lungs, feeling calmness wash over him from the way Mingyu’s body moves under his. Mingyu’s arm tightens around Wonwoo’s back.

 

“Hm? No..moved to my mom's hometown when I was a kid, it's like forty minutes from here.” Wonwoo closes his eyes when one of Mingyu’s hands combs through his hair. If he could, Wonwoo would fall asleep right now. “My dad wanted to move back to a city after a few years-he isn't a small town kind of person, but then my sister was born so we stayed.” Mingyu’s words come out mumbled and tired, as if he really were about to pass out any second. Wonwoo’s tempted to let him do so, but he also doesn’t want to be alone.

 

“What about you?”

 

Mingyu suddenly asks, sounding wide awake. The change of his tone makes Wonwoo smile.

 

“What about me?”

 

He laughs, feeling Mingyu’s fingers scratch at his scalp, sending goosebump like chills over his body. Wonwoo’s hand leaves Mingyu’s waist, lazily grabbing at the blankets and pulling them over their bodies, engulfing them in more warmth.

 

“The place you're from.”

 

Wonwoo hums at the question, not interested in thinking about his hometown right now. He opens his eyes

 

“Some city up north. I don't really remember much about it, always kind of had my head down you know?”

 

Mingyu easily picks up on the hesitation in Wonwoo’s voice and wants to scold himself for even thinking it was okay to ask about Wonwoo’s past, knowing the discomfort it would bring. Mingyu’s throat feels scratchy, he swallows thickly, hands playing with Wonwoo’s hair.

 

“My parents rarely took me and my sister out to a big city-pretty much kept us surrounded by small town folk so, whenever we see a skyline we get really excited.”

 

His face is warm when he feels Wonwoo’s chest erupt with laughter. Mingyu’s arm holds Wonwoo’s body closer to his as he scoots up the bed a bit, making it easier to look down at Wonwoo’s face.

 

“You don't talk like a country bumpkin.”

 

Wonwoo sits up and Mingyu watches Wonwoo's arms rise above his head as he stretches. Wonwoo smiles at him.

 

“My mom does, but me and my sister sound normal.”

 

Mingyu sits up more, watching Wonwoo with curious eyes as the elder’s hands are at Mingyu’s shoulders, leg swinging over his lap to straddle him.

 

“You look tired..maybe you should sleep some more.”

 

Wonwoo relaxes his body when Mingyu’s hands find their place on his hips. Mingyu has to stop himself from pulling Wonwoo into a suffocating hug right now. He shrugs, hands slipping under Wonwoo's sweater.

 

“I'm okay, I should get ready soon anyway.” He sighs out, not wanting to see Wonwoo's face with what he says next. “That means you should move..” Mingyu pouts,  making no effort to push him away.

 

“I don't want to though?”

 

Wonwoo tilts his head, staring down at Mingyu with a serious expression, waiting for his response to that. Mingyu’s hands move under Wonwoo's sweater more, feeling the smooth skin on his back and Wonwoo moves closer, arms wrapping around Mingyu's neck. Mingyu wants to scream how much he loves Wonwoo. He swallows down that need and stares up at Wonwoo.

 

“Mr. Jeon, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?”

 

Mingyu feels the need to giggle, not believing he just said that. Wonwoo’s eyes are dark as he leans in, his breath fanning over Mingyu’s lips.

 

“You're quoting a movie, right?”

 

He asks, sobering up Mingyu in an instant. Mingyu swallows thickly, nodding once.

 

“Maybe we'll watch it when I get back from home?” His voice is small, Wonwoo nods, closing the distance fully as he kisses Mingyu. This is dangerous. They don't have time to do this, yet Mingyu’s allowing Wonwoo to push him back against the pillows. Wonwoo's hands are pushing up Mingyu’s shirt, cold fingers making Mingyu flinch. He pulls back, breaking the kiss, letting his head fall back.  

 

“I really do need a shower.”

 

He complains. Wonwoo hums, lazily kissing Mingyu’s jaw. Mingyu’s hands leave Wonwoo's back, sliding down his thighs.Mingyu wants to laugh, stomach flipping from Wonwoo's touch. His lips tickle against Mingyu’s skin. There was a moan building up in the back of his throat but it gets lost, breath hitching when Wonwoo's teeth are at his neck. Mingyu's nails dig into Wonwoo's thighs, Wonwoo pulls back a little, breathing heavy like Mingyu. He wasn't going to feed-Mingyu’s sure of it but something felt off. Wonwoo doesn't notice Mingyu's discomfort, it doesn't last long. Mingyu's quick to swallow it down, matching the grin on Wonwoo's face.

 

“Can I join you? I like it when you wash my hair.”

 

Breathy laughter erupts from Mingyu’s chest. He would appreciate Wonwoo's honesty more if hearing it didn't give him palpitations. He moves his hand from Wonwoo's thigh, resting it at his hip.

 

“Do you like that it's me doing it, or do you just like not having to do it yourself..?”

 

He asks, smile faltering when Wonwoo looks away. His body slumps on top of Mingyu, hands falling down to his waist, playing with the button on Mingyu's jeans.

 

“..The first one?”

 

Wonwoo won't look at him so Mingyu knows he's lying and yet, here he is, staring at Wonwoo as if him saying that actually hurt Mingyu. Mingyu sucks it up, hand hooking under Wonwoo's thigh as he pushes Wonwoo off of him and onto his back. Wonwoo's laughter bounces off of the walls, arms already wrapping around Mingyu's neck when the youngers on top of him.

 

“You know..one of these times, I’m not gonna let you do that.”

 

He sighs out, calming down from his laughter as he leans up and kisses Mingyu.

 

“I know..” Mingyu smiles down at him, breathless as he pulls back, pressing a small kiss to Wonwoo's cheek. “I doubt it’s anytime soon though.” Wonwoo laughs again as Mingyu kisses his other cheek. His thighs close around Mingyu's waist, keeping their bodies close.

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

Wonwoo asks, lopsided grin on his face and Mingyu loves the sound of Wonwoo's voice right now.

 

“That smile of yours..”

 

Mingyu trails off, letting Wonwoo pull him down again. Words can't describe the way they feel right now. Mingyu’s thoughts are a mess, all he can hear is Wonwoo's voice in the back of his mind telling him to make it up to him. Wonwoo's tongue slips into his mouth, body arching up against Mingyu’s. Their faces are warm yet Wonwoo is starting to feel so cold. Mingyu presses his body closer, trying to warm him up. He moans into the kiss, loving the way Wonwoo's hips manage to buck up at just the right moments. Mingyu could forever get lost in the taste of Wonwoo. He feels Wonwoo’s hand playing with the back of his hair, smiling into the kiss at the chill it sends down Mingyu’s spine.

 

A loud buzzing and then a blaring song Mingyu recognizes as the default ringtone of his phone breaks them apart. Woozi must've turned Mingyu’s phone off of silent while they were at the bar last night. He frowns into the kiss, pulling back.

 

“Who cares?”

 

Mingyu asks breathless, sheepish grin on his face that Wonwoo purses his lips at. He sits up a bit, shaking his head no and Mingyu groans, reaching for his phone. The mood they've set is immediately destroyed by the name appearing on the screen. Mingyu eyes flick to Wonwoo’s before he answers.

 

“Hi Mom.”

 

Wonwoo covers his mouth, staring up at Mingyu. They part further as if Mingyu's mom will barge into their room. Wonwoo sits up, back pressing against the headboard, Mingyu sighs, sitting back on his knees.

 

“ _Mingyu! How’s school? Jihoon told me you wanted to come home, are you okay? I’m so sorry I haven’t called, it’s been very hectic around here. I cleaned out the attic and finally had that garage sale, I saved some of the tupperware sets I found up there, are you and Vernon still planning on living together after graduation? I only saved them to get you both started on the kitchen but if not that’s fine, your aunt was eyeing them last week-”_

 

His mom cuts herself off with her own laughter. Mingyu smiles to himself, hand running through his hair. She’s excited, voice coming out too fast and higher pitched.

 

“So is it okay?”

 

He asks, listening to her calm down. Wonwoo sits up fully, face still red.  

 

“ _Gyu, of course it is.”_ Relief floods into him, relief he didn't realize he was waiting for. _“Did you want me to come get you or are you taking a bus..?”_

 

She asks him and Mingyu’s lost in the warmth from his mom's voice. She calms him down so much. Mingyu smiles, hand playing with part of the blanket absentmindedly.

 

“Would you?”

 

He listens to what sounds like a cupboard closing on her end. His mom hums.

 

_“Sure, when?”_

 

Mingyu shifts, looking behind them at Wonwoo's clock.

 

“Now..?”

 

He turns back, watching Wonwoo's face. His mom drops something and Mingyu laughs at her quiet ‘ _oh sugarfoot_ ’, she doesn't swear ever, never has in front of her children at least. Mingyu could cry right now, he's craving his home.

 

“ _Oh-uh..okay, yeah. I have a few quick errands to run-just a trip to the post office and then I was gonna swing by the video store but, I’m assuming you’ll want to be along for that one huh?”_

 

She sounds like she's hiding something and Mingyu can already tell it relates to his birthday.

 

“Sounds great mom.”

 

Wonwoo smiles small at him and Mingyu smiles back despite feeling a little guilty about this whole thing. He shouldn't feel bad about talking to his own mom, but Wonwoo is staring at him with this look Mingyu can't read and for some reason he feels awkward and uncomfortable.

 

_“Okay, I’ll see you in..about an hour? That okay?”_

 

He nods, glancing down at his lap.

 

“Yeah, thanks again.”

 

Mingyu's voice is small. His mom laughs.

 

“ _You’re welcome, jeez, I shouldn’t call more often, you’ve become so polite.”_

 

Her tone makes him frown.

 

“I am polite.”

 

He's afraid to look up at Wonwoo so he glares at the blankets.

 

“ _Polite people don’t need to say they’re polite.”_

 

She says in a matter of fact voice. Mingyu’s lips press into a thin line.

 

“Bye mom.”

 

He says curtly, glancing up to see Wonwoo looking down at his lap, drawing invisible doodles into his thigh.

 

_“Ooh sassy now, goodbye sassy pants.”_

 

Mingyu's mouth parts to say something to that-defend himself but she hangs up. He tosses his phone to their side, sighing as he gets out of bed. Wonwoo watches Mingyu stand in place, looking lost as he recovers from the phone call.

 

“Shower now please.”

 

Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu's pout. He nods once, getting out of bed. Mingyu scratches at his brow, walking over to his dresser. He needs to pack and pick out an outfit that says he isn't trying hard to say he's fine and taking care of himself, but also something that doesn't make him look like he hasn't showered in weeks. Mingyu searches his drawers. Dark jeans and one of his nicer hoodies should be fine.

 

Mingyu decides he still has clothes at home so the only thing he needs to pack is his laptop and some books. He finishes pulling out his outfit of choice just as the shower turns on. Mingyu turns around, seeing Wonwoo standing in their bathroom doorway, Mingyu's sweater folded neatly in his arms. Mingyu blinks at him, holding his clothes to his chest as he steps across their room. He isn't sure if he'll ever get used to seeing Wonwoo like this. Mingyu almost misses the counter when he places his clothes on it, fingers feeling numb as he takes his shirt off.

 

Then Wonwoo's hands are at Mingyu's hips, fingers pulling at the waistband of his pants, making Mingyu step closer to him. His skin is covered in goosebumps despite the steam filling up their bathroom. Wonwoo laughs under his breath, making Mingyu frown.

 

“What's so funny?”

 

Mingyu asks, a smile on his face as he watches Wonwoo shake his head to himself.

 

“Nothing..sassy pants.”

 

Mingyu’s hands cover Wonwoo’s, face burning as Wonwoo looks up at him.

 

“Don't you start now.”

 

Wonwoo leans forwards, smiling against Mingyu’s skin. He presses a small kiss to Mingyu’s shoulder, then lifts his head.

 

“She seems nice.”

 

Mingyu nods, finishing undressing himself under Wonwoo’s gaze. He can’t say it isn’t weird talking about his mom in this situation.  

 

“Yeah..she is.”

 

Wonwoo allows Mingyu to invade his space, eyes dark as he feels Mingyu’s clumsy hands push down his boxers. The bathroom’s warmer now but Mingyu’s body temperature is almost as cold as Wonwoo’s when he grabs Mingyu’s hand, leading him into the shower.

 

“It's so cold.”

 

Mingyu whines, body tensing up under the water as Wonwoo smiles at him, fixing the shower curtain.

 

“Is it? I can't tell.”

 

Wonwoo leans up, kissing Mingyu again, he feels Mingyu's hands around his waist, turning him so his back faces the water. Mingyu hums into the kiss, breaking apart from Wonwoo.

 

“You stand under it then.”

 

Mingyu laughs, watching Wonwoo shrug, he doesn't mind. Wonwoo's hands are at Mingyu's shoulders again, pulling him closer. Wonwoo's kissing him, smiling as he drags his hands down Mingyu's arms, taking hold of Mingyu's own hands and pressing him against the tiled wall. Wonwoo will never get bored of kissing Mingyu. His hands leave Mingyu’s, arms wrapping around Mingyu’s neck as he breaks the kiss to drag his lips under Mingyu’s jaw.  Mingyu pushes himself back against the wall, skin wet and the threat of slipping increases when his hands are at Wonwoo’s hips. His breath comes out harder when Wonwoo steps closer, wet skin brushing against Mingyu’s in the best way.

 

He feels the tickling sensation of Wonwoo’s fangs against his neck and the hand Wonwoo has on the back of Mingyu’s head so he doesn’t press up against the tiles too hard, calms Mingyu down, he doesn’t feel that afraid right now. Wonwoo’s eyes open, tongue licking a stripe up Mingyu’s neck. The ache in his gut is dull but it’s enough to kill the mood completely. Wonwoo’s shoulders feel heavy as he drops his head, forehead pressing against Mingyu’s shoulder. The water hitting their sides and it feels cold to Wonwoo now.

 

“You okay?”

 

Mingyu’s hands leave Wonwoo’s hips, his chest moving fast as he tries to catch his breath. He runs his tongue over a fang, phantom tasting blood as he glares at Mingyu’s chest. He wants to continue and he knows Mingyu does too. It’s been so long since they’ve been together like this and they just keep getting interrupted by things they can’t avoid. If Wonwoo didn’t care, he would keep going-ignore Mingyu’s screams and just feed until he couldn’t hear Mingyu anymore. Wonwoo does care though, he feels tears stinging his eyes. Wonwoo nods, not moving away.

 

“I don't want to do anything right now...is that okay with you?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is full of disappointment. Mingyu stares down at him, seeing the frown on his face. Mingyu’s arms wrap around Wonwoo’s lower back, forcing him into a hug.

 

“Yeah, it's okay.” Wonwoo steps back when Mingyu releases him.  “I wanted to get clean before we're teleported to antarctica anyway, if that's okay with you?” He smiles at Wonwoo, genuinely serious about what he’s said because they have at most five minutes before Mingyu will freeze to death. Wonwoo has on a blank expression but he nods.

 

“Well I mean...I wouldn't be able to tell so..”

 

He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. Mingyu purses his lips, reaching for their loofah and body wash.

 

“You're ticklish now but you still don't get cold?” He shakes his head in confusion, hands being covered by soap. “That's so weird.” Wonwoo holds out his hand and Mingyu gives him the loofah.

 

“Vampires are weird.”

 

Mingyu hums, face warming at how much concentration Wonwoo’s putting into washing his body for him. Mingyu wants to laugh when Wonwoo’s hand is at his waist, other around his back, lazily washing it for him.

 

“Yeah but your ‘weird’ is mad cooler than any other vampires.”

 

He leans in, stealing a small peck from Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo lightly presses the loofah to Mingyu’s chin, soap getting into his mouth.

 

“You're just biased.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, handing the loofah back to Mingyu as he steps under the water, wetting his hair. Mingyu smiles at him, reaching for the shampoo-assuming that’s what Wonwoo’s wanting now.

 

“Maybe.”

 

He assumed right. Wonwoo steps closer to him, smiling as Mingyu runs his hands through his hair.

 

So, what are your plans all weekend?”

 

Mingyu attempts to spike up wonwoo’s hair but gives up, deciding to give Wonwoo what he wants and starts to play with his hair, brushing it back behind his ears.

 

“I think I'll visit the library again, maybe scope out new reading spots on campus.”

 

Wonwoo looks older with his hair pushed out of his face. Mingyu’s usually reminded then that Wonwoo is older than him when he sees him like this. It’s a weird thought, thinking about age. Wonwoo will age slower than him and for some reason this scares him. Then again he’ll only witness this if they’re together for a long time. He hopes there are.

 

“I might just walk around too, I like walking.”

 

Mingyu shuts his mind up, smiling at Wonwoo.

 

“Walkings nice, fresh air will be nice too.”

 

Wonwoo hums, stepping back under the water. Mingyu didn’t mean for his voice to come out sounding the way it did. Like he was overly in love with the idea of walking..or just the idea of Wonwoo actually leaving their room on his own. To be honest Mingyu’s tempted to have Vernon come by when he’s gone and see if Wonwoo’s left or invite him out to do something-anything just so Mingyu knows he isn’t going to rot away in this room. Wonwoo cups his hands together and throws some water at Mingyu’s face, wiping off the concerned look he had on.

 

“You don't have to worry about me, Mingyu.”

 

The two stare at each other, knowing well that what Wonwoo’s said doesn’t matter because Mingyu will worry about him no matter what. He smiles at Wonwoo, nodding once.

 

“I know.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu pulls his hoodie over his head, running a hand through his damp hair as he walks over to his bed where Wonwoo’s buried himself under their covers. He wants to take a picture of Wonwoo right now. He’s reading away with a towel lazily draped over his head so his hair doesn’t dampen Mingyu’s pillows.  Mingyu sits down on the edge of his bed, bending down to tie his shoes.

 

“Your feelings for me..do they scare you?”

 

His fingers fumble with his laces, eyes blinking in a daze at the ground. The question is out of place for how the air felt around them this entire time. Mingyu sits back up, not looking at Wonwoo, already feeling his eyes on him.

 

“They do..but, I think that’s because I’ve never been in love before.”

 

He hears Wonwoo’s book close, feeling Wonwoo sit up more on the bed.

 

“I’m your first love?”

 

Wonwoo’s vision blurs when Mingyu sits more on the bed, shifting to look at him.

 

“Does that scare you?”

 

Mingyu asks, voice barely above a whisper. Wonwoo nods once, looking away as Mingyu climbs into his bed more. Wonwoo scoots over, helping Mingyu get under the covers. He feels the need to run out of this room but Wonwoo stays still, letting Mingyu’s hand find his. His heart is pounding in his ears. It’s almost comedic how afraid both of them are right now. Mingyu should be happy right now, telling Wonwoo this should have done that for him but instead, as he looks at Wonwoo, watching a tear fall down his face, Mingyu’s stomach has knots in it.

 

“Can I see your phone for a second?”

 

There’s no telling what is ever going on in Wonwoo’s head. Mingyu nods slow, reaching over on his bedside table for it. He watches in silence as Wonwoo takes his phone from him, unlocking it and begins to type something. When he hands it back to Mingyu, he looks away, pulling the blankets up more over his chest.

 

His phone number. Wonwoo made a new contact. Mingyu didn’t even know Wonwoo knew how to do that-he really needs to stop thinking Wonwoo doesn’t know what technology is but for some reason he can’t stop.

 

“Just for the weekend, right?”

 

Wonwoo’s hand is holding his again, squeezing once. Mingyu nods, shoving his phone into his pocket even though he’d rather sit here staring at Wonwoo’s contact longer.

 

“Yeah, I'll be back on monday.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, leaning into Mingyu’s touch when he wipes away Wonwoo’s tears. He isn’t sure why Wonwoo’s crying but it doesn’t fill him with sadness to see this. Wonwoo lets go of his hand, holding out his pinky in front of Mingyu’s face.

 

“Promise?”

 

Mingyu swallows thickly, nodding once. He has to be for the rest of his finals but if Wonwoo wants the reassurance, Mingyu will give him it. He interlocks their pinkies.

 

“Yeah, I promise.”

 

He presses a kiss to Wonwoo's temple and gets out of bed, leaving the warmth.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu probably could have stayed in his room longer instead of waiting out here in this weather for his mom’s car. It’s barely sprinkling but it’s also humid out and a hoodie was definitely the wrong choice. Mingyu hunches over his phone more, staring at Wonwoo’s contact, memorizing the digits of his number. His jeans are probably wet from sitting on the curb like this but his mind is occupied. Mingyu has never been this excited over a phone number. He could calm down and not tell anyone that he’s already memorized it but he doesn’t care. He can hear someone walking towards him, their wet sneakers stop in front of his own shoes. He looks up from his phone.

 

“You cut your hair.”

 

Jeonghan stares down at him. His hair short, a dark brown now and he looks nice, friendly eve, but Mingyu won't tell him that.

 

“Yeah..needed a change uhm..” he runs a hand through his hair, and Mingyu is afraid of what he's going to say next. “Listen I..I'm sorry-”

 

Mingyu stands up, shaking his head no.

 

“Don't worry about it.”

 

He doesn't look at Jeonghan, picking up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, hand gripping the strap.

 

“Mingyu-”

 

Jeonghan starts but stops when Mingyu turns around, looking into his eyes.

 

“Please...let's just pretend it didn't happen.”

 

He just wants to forget about it. In a fucked up way Jeonghan didn’t do too much damage to him he supposes, but he also doesn’t  want to hear an apology from him either. Jeonghan nods to himself, deciding the apology attempt was stupid like he had thought.

 

“Okay.”

The two are quiet after that. Mingyu isn’t sure why Jeonghan hasn’t left yet but it’d be more awkward between them to ask him to leave. Mingyu looks past the parking lot and at the busy road, not seeing his mom’s car still. He glances over at Jeonghan, suddenly filled with regret at the scowl on Jeonghan’s face. He should’ve let him apologize. Mingyu clears his throat, staring ahead at nothing.

 

“Heard you broke it off with Joshua.”

 

That might’ve been too invasive of a question for Mingyu to ask, especially since he barely knows anything about Jeonghan or Joshua.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Mingyu stares at him, wondering why Jeonghan even answered. Then again, Jeonghan’s just right outside Mingyu’s current friend group, they aren’t complete strangers but still, Mingyu shouldn’t be asking him shit like this.

 

“Do you only date humans?”

 

Jeonghan hasn’t walked away yet so, Mingyu just says whatever is on his mind. Jeonghan smiles small, nodding.

 

“Kind of.”

 

Mingyu frowns, looking back at the parking lot.

 

“Why?”

 

He asks, Jeonghan seems to relax next to him, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

 

“With my kind, when you fuck once you're ready for an arranged marriage. Humans don't get attached as easily so, I can play with them however long I want and leave with zero complications.”

 

That doesn’t seem correct to Mingyu, not that he’d know anything about their world.

 

“So you didn't like Joshua at all? You were with him for awhile though.”

 

If Mingyu remembers correctly, those two started dating after thanksgiving break, that's when Vernon started complaining to their friends about having to leave his house more often to escape the couple doing couple things in front of him.

 

“I did like him, kind of still do but..I don't think he liked me for me.” Mingyu looks at the ground, not enjoying the sad smile on Jeonghan’s face.  “He was too obsessed with the vamp factor.” That sounds about right with Joshua. Mingyu is getting some mad heebie-jeebies with Joshua’s name lately. He can’t-well no he can understand the fascination but wanting to be one is just..Mingyu isn’t sure he’ll ever be comfortable around Joshua again.

 

“So you wouldn't turn him?”

 

Jeonghan looks at Mingyu like he’s stupid and Mingyu feels that way for even asking that.

 

“And have to constantly feel what he feels? No thanks.”

 

Mingyu watches Jeonghan shake his head, looking away. The more he learns about what it’s like for a vampire to turn someone, the more he doesn’t understand why anyone would do it in the first place. Then again, Mingyu kind of had the same thoughts about childbirth, just the thought of having the responsibility for being in complete control over shaping a tiny human’s mind is terrifying to Mingyu. He could barely be around his own sister when she was born, let alone babysit her. Mingyu couldn’t even be home alone with her until he was fifteen. He frowns at the back of Jeonghan’s head.  

 

“Did you like Seungcheol?”

 

Seungcheol knows a lot more about vampires than he’s let Mingyu believe. He should really talk with Seungcheol about that, the older boys high levels of chill on vampires kind of bothers Mingyu. Jeonghan glances at him, shaking his head no.

 

“He was more of a sex friend to me, anyway how are you and your boyfriend's doing?”

 

Ouch, that must hurt to be Seungcheol, but Mingyu also doesn’t know how Seungcheol felt about Jeonghan and he doesn’t care to find out either. Wait.

 

“Boyfriends..?”

 

Mingyu quirks his brow, staring at Jeonghan in total confusion. He may have been out of it for a few weeks but he’s pretty sure he didn’t start seeing anyone other than Wonwoo.

 

“Yeah, Wonwoo and Junhui?”

 

Jeonghan watches amused as Mingyu looks away, staring at the ground. Mingyu doesn’t understand what made Jeonghan say Junhui’s name.

 

“I don't really have a label with Wonwoo and Junhui’s...me and him aren't even remotely like that.”

 

He didn’t sound confident with that and now Mingyu’s head hurts. There’s no way he’d ever think of Junhui like that...he’s pretty sure. Jeonghan stares at him silently, observing the obvious conflict going on in Mingyu’s mind.

 

“You know he feels everything Wonwoo does, right?”

 

Jeonghan adds more fuel to the fire, smiling as Mingyu makes a disgusted face.

 

“Well yeah but, that doesn't mean much...does it?”

 

Mingyu nervously laughs now. Junhui hates him. He knows this..he does, so why do Jeonghan’s words make his head spin? Jeonghan smiles at him.

 

“Everything  Mingyu.”

 

Jeonghans says slowly, letting his voice ring out in Mingyu’s ears. Mingyu turns to look at him, face stern and voice confident.  

 

“He doesn't like me, those are Wonwoo's feelings, not his.”

 

Mingyu looks away from Jeonghan’s blank expression. He knows Junhui wouldn’t like him like that, it doesn’t make sense, he hates Mingyu and Mingyu hates him. The only thing they have in common is they both love Wonwoo. Jeonghan doesn’t like this serious air. He sighs, stretching his arms above his head.

 

“True, but I heard that after a while, everything starts to blur.” He looks over at Mingyu, seeing him already staring. “You're probably right though, I mean, it's not like Junhui would ditch Minghao for you.” Jeonghan drops his arms, looking up at the cloudy sky.

 

“Is he with Minghao?”

 

Mingyu frowns. He’s seen them together but it doesn’t really seem like they’re dating. Based on what Wonwoo’s told him it really does just seem like Junhui’s up to something and is using Minghao for who knows what.

 

“God, where have you been? Oh-right, you're human.”Mingyu scowls at him.  Jeonghan waves him off. “They're a very hot topic back home, you should've seen Minghao’s face when I told him everyone knew he was sleeping with the enemy.” Jeonghan laughs and Mingyu can only smile small.

 

“How did they find out?”

 

He asks, Jeonghan purses his lips, hands gripping at his backpack straps.

 

“Well..he told Mother-she really didn't like that, I'm surprised he was even allowed to come back here.” Jeonghan’s hand hits his arm once, gaining more of Mingyu’s attention.  “Now, I’m not one for gossip but, Minki on the other hand...he told our friends, who told their friends and so on and so forth, now everyone in our world knows.” He says it like this is some kind of soap opera. Mingyu frowns.

 

“Wouldn’t you all be above something like gossip?”

 

Mingyu asks, and Jeonghan laughs.

 

“I wish.. But no. Minghao is next in charge, so any personal details revealed get spread fast.”

Mingyu frowns, not understanding.

 

“What do you mean by that? Didn't you all go to school together?”

 

He’s pretty sure they did, Junhui said he went to a vampire night school or something like that, Mingyu’s memories are a little hazy from that night at the motel.

 

“Yeah but unless you're friends with him-which Minghao hasn't allowed himself to have since we were kids, whatever drama happens in your family stays behind closed doors.”

 

Jeonghan’s face gets dark and Mingyu tries not to hear Mother’s voice in his head telling him about Minghao’s fucked up childhood.

 

“So you didn't know Minghao killed his dad?”

 

He can’t remember what Jeonghan’s face looked like that night. Jeonghan shakes his head.

 

“No I did, pretty much all the families knew that. But, Minki didn't.”

 

Mingyu tries to remember who Minki is and then once he does he wishes he didn’t. Minki had no problem feeding from him, he stares at the ground, seeing squished dandelions peaking out from under his shoes.

 

“Families? The ones who are higher up within the hierarchy, right?”

 

He looks up in time to see Jeonghan frown.

 

“Seungkwan told you that, didn't he?” Mingyu feels the need to say no, but he nods. Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Of course he did, yeah that's correct. Minki is by Mother's side solely on his looks, he isn't even a pureblood so everything said in that meeting between you and her, gave him a lot to work with.”

 

The more he hears about the Minki the more he doesn’t care about him as a person. Mingyu goes ahead and labels Minki as a vampire to avoid.

 

“Mother’s old age is getting to her, she's revealing things left and right like it's nothing. Normally she would've kicked him out like she did the others turned but then again she's always had a soft spot for the beauties, that's probably why she let you live.”

 

Jeonghan winks at him and Mingyu diverts his gaze to the ground. For a second there he was almost fooled into thinking Jeonghan was a decent person. He has to remember these things, just because they’re able to have a conversation doesn’t mean anything. Jeonghan’s still a vampire.

 

“Do you know that woman?”

 

Jeonghan asks, Mingyu follows the hand he’s pointing with to see his mom’s jeep parked a few feet away from them. She smiles at Mingyu when he meets her gaze.

 

“Yeah, my mom.”

 

He glances at Jeonghan’s sudden serious expression, frowning as he readjusts his hold on the strap of his bag.

 

“You need to be more careful Mingyu.”

 

Jeonghan warns him and Mingyu takes a step forward.

 

“With what?”

 

He turns around, showing his back to his mom. Jeonghan eyes flick behind Mingyu.  

 

“With what you say. You shouldn't give information about yourself so easily to strangers. If I remember correctly, Seulgi said you told her where you go to school within seconds of meeting her.”

 

Jeonghan looks at him like he’s a child. Mingyu pushes down his feelings of irritation, smiling at Jeonghan.

 

“To be fair, most people wouldn't do anything with that information like a vampire would, but I'll keep that in mind.”

 

He waves to Jeonghan like they’re friends as he walks over to his mom’s car. He gets in, shrugging off her question of who Mingyu was talking too.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Mingyu’s been silent for most of the ride. Mind blank as his eyes dance over the familiar features of the landmarks that signal he’s close to his hometown. He turns to look at his mom, really looks at her for the first time he’s been in this car. Her hair is different, shorter but only by a few inches. Mingyu shakes his head, already feeling tears stinging his eyes. She looks at him, hand leaving the wheel to push back some of his hair.

 

“Nothing.”

 

He manages to say before he breaks down. The hot tears spilling over his face makes his mom freeze, she stares ahead with wide eyes, pulling over to the side of the road. She hastily unbuckles her seatbelt, scooting over to him and Mingyu’s awkwardly leaning onto her as she wraps her short arms around him. His mom lets him cry for awhile, hand smoothing over his hair repeatedly. He missed her, he even missed the gross citrus air fresheners she uses in her car.

 

“What's the matter, Gyu? Is it dating, friend drama, school..? Am I hitting any targets here?”

 

She half laughs, patting his back lightly. He shakes his head into her neck, arm coming up to her shoulder to grip at her shirt.

 

“I've just been really stressed, that's all.”

 

His voice is muffled against her hair. It’s raining harder now, the raindrops hitting against the windshield drown out Mingyu’s sniffles. After one last squeeze from her, he pulls back, wiping at his face, listening to the screeching windshield wipers do their job.

 

“I didn't want to say anything but you aren't looking too good, bubba.”

 

She reaches for her purse at her feet, handing him what looks like some tissues. Mingyu frowns at the petname.

 

“Don't call me that please.”

 

He takes the tissue from her, wiping more at his face. She frowns at him.  

 

“Why not?”

 

Mingyu crumples the tissue in his hand, shaking his head at his lap. He shakes his head, laughing under his breath.  

 

“Mom, that's leatherface's name.”

 

His mom’s hands grip the steering wheel.

 

“Is it really?” Mingyu nods, feeling laughter build at the back of his throat. “I'm sorry bub-toots.” His mom catches herself, Mingyu frowns at her.

 

“Toots..?”

 

She smiles to the road, buckling her seatbelt again and puts the car in drive.

 

“Okay, to the movie store?”

 

Mingyu smiles at her wanting to drop this conversation.

 

“Sure.”

 

He reaches for the radio, turning it up loud to drown out his thoughts. They pull into the outskirts of their town and Mingyu’s heart aches. He feels safe, being able to recognize every street like the back of his hand. He wants to roll down the window, smell the familiar air of his town but it’s also pouring out so he sits still, glaring at the heat vents pointing at him. His mom is always cold but he’s always warm, it’s an awful battle over temperatures for them. His sister and dad are indifferent, and Mingyu hates that because they always end up siding with mom so he’s the only one who suffers. He pushes up the sleeves of his hoodie, looking out the blurry window when they reach a stop sign.

 

His mom turns down the radio, making Mingyu glance at her.

 

“So...do you know what's stressing you out?”

 

She asks him as they cut through their town’s church parking lot. She’s taking a weird way into town but Mingyu doesn’t mind.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He brings his thumb up to his mouth, biting at the nail as he avoids his mom’s gaze by staring out the window.

 

“Have you handled it? Are you in a state to handle it?”

 

She asks and Mingyu forces himself to calm down, sighing as he nods, arm dropping back down to his lap.

 

“Mom, I'm okay-really, I just...needed a break from everything.”

 

Mingyu’s fine, better even now that he’s home. He just wants to fall asleep to the familiar sounds of his house. A mini recovery period before his finals week will be nice too. Mingyu doesn’t want to think of this as a break from Wonwoo, because it isn’t..not necessarily. It’s more of a break from vampires all together. He feels his mom’s hand grab his.

 

“Okay...you’ll let me know if things get to be too much, yeah?”

 

She squeezes once and Mingyu smiles at her, nodding.

 

“I will.”

 

Her eyes remain on the road. They’re almost downtown, the video store is only a few blocks away.

 

“Because it's really no hassle to call for your prescription again.”

 

He pulls his hand back, scratching at his forehead.

 

“Mom, I'm okay..it isn't like that.”

 

It’s a lie. Mingyu could use his old anxiety meds from highschool but he’s prided himself in not needing them for this long. He can handle it-he is handling it. Mingyu’s fine, he just needs a stress free environment for a few days.

 

“I believe you, it's just that you look really thin and tired. Are you still not getting along with your roommate? What was his name again? Wooshin..?”

 

Mingyu’s face burns, he looks out his window. Nothing changed in town, the businesses all look the same as they drive past.

 

“That's Jihoon’s roommate and no, I'm getting along fine with mine.”

 

His mom hums, pulling into the video store’s parking lot.

 

“Why are you blushing?”

 

The car stops, his mom looks at him and Mingyu’s gaze is in front of them, looking into the video store’s windows.

 

“It's warm, the heats on full blast mom.” He reaches forward, closes the vents in front of him. “So what movies are we getting?” He asks with a smile, ignoring his mom’s quizzical look.

 

“Don't know yet.”

 

His mom reaches for her purse. She digs around it, pulling out her wallet.

 

“How about we rent a bunch of B movies?”

 

Mingyu’s smile falters, he sits up more, shaking his head now.

 

“Mom no, don't waste your money on those.”

 

His mom scoffs.

 

“I won't be wasting anything, I love B movies.”

 

Suddenly Mingyu feels drained. He doesn’t want to walk around that movie store and debate with his mom on movies like, _Ice Spiders_ or _Sharktopus vs Whalewolf_ and which one sounds more entertaining.

 

“Can’t we just go home? We can watch a movie we already own.”

 

He whines and his mom easily gives into him. He missed that about home too, Mingyu is, without a doubt, a spoiled child.

 

“Okay, but I get to pick.”

 

His mom doesn’t move to put her wallet back which makes Mingyu confused, mind going blank so he says the first thing on his mind to fill the silence.

 

“What's for dinner?”

 

She opens her door.

 

“Pizza.”

 

She points to the pizza place right next door, Mingyu hates it but he happily gets out of the car.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“Minseo not here..?”

 

Mingyu starts taking off his shoes at the door, balancing two uncooked pizza’s in hand as he lets his bag fall to the floor. He watches his mother as she walks to the kitchen, turning to look back at him over her shoulder.

 

“She's sleeping over at Kyla’s tonight. She misses you, don't tell her I said that though.”

 

He smiles, hearing his mom close a cupboard. Mingyu steps into his living room fully. Everything looks the same as it did before he left, except for maybe a few new pictures of their cousins hanging above the couch. He walks over to it, careful not to step over the piles of folded laundry his mom placed in front of it and on top of their coffee table.  

 

Their most recent family picture-which really isn’t recent at all since Mingyu was in his first year of highschool when they took it-hangs in the center of the pictures. His eyes trace over the familiar faces, recalling the memories of that day and how he hated the suit he had to wear. His tie matches the one his father had on, it was too tight. He turns away from the picture, hearing his mom’s steps getting closer to him.

 

“Where's dad?”

 

Mingyu asks, it's around the time he's supposed to come home. Mingyu’s mom stands in the doorway to their kitchen, a paper towel in her hand, wiping off what looks like flour on her arm.

 

“Oh-he's up north for the weekend, you know his job-always having to do those team building things.”

 

His mom waves her hand in the air, dismissing the fact that she would've been home by herself if Mingyu hadn't decided to come.

 

“He's going to be upset missing you..unless you plan on staying longer..”

 

Her lips form into a pout and Mingyu can physically feel his stress being dissolved. He shakes his head at her, stepping closer when she holds her hands out for the pizzas.

 

“I wish I could but, I'd be more productive at school than here.”

 

He wipes his hands on his jeans, following her into the kitchen.

 

“Come on, the cake should be done cooling.”

 

Mingyu frowns at the mess on their kitchen island. There’s flour and mixing bowls spread about it. He pushes up the sleeves of his hoodie.  

 

“What’d you do, start baking as soon as I hung up?”

 

He asks, walking over to get some paper towel and help clean up. Mingyu’s mum shakes her head, closing the fridge door and walking back to the island, setting down the cake platter and picking up her apron.

 

“No, I started after you said, _mom can I come home?_ ”

 

She purposefully lowers her voice, sounding ridiculous and Mingyu frowns at her.

 

“I don't sound like that.”

 

His mom laughs, watching him wet the paper towel in their sink.

 

“Yes you do.”

 

Mingyu mumbles a ‘whatever’ as he starts wiping down the countertops. They usually cook together but he supposes she couldn’t wait for him to get home. He stops wiping down the counter, staring at his mom. Somehow she got flour on her face again. He keeps quiet, watching her open the frosting and get out a knife.

 

“What?”

 

She asks him, pausing just before any frosting touches the cake. Mingyu stares at her for a few seconds, the smudge of flour on her cheek calling out to him, begging him to say something.

 

“Nothing.”

 

He smiles at her, listening to her laughter, hugging his body with warmth that only his mom can give him.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

The rest of his day home is peaceful. He helps but then gets stuck with cleaning up the mess his mom has created in the kitchen after they finish decorating his birthday cake. A cake he didn't even want but he wasn't about to tell her that. They go off on their own afterwards, his mom playing on her phone in the living room, putting off responding to the work emails she complained about to him as they cleaned. Mingyu grabs his bag from the front door, heading up the stairs to the bedroom he grew up in. His mom redecorated a bit. Their family photos that were in the hallway, are now lining up the staircase. The hallways been painted too, a dark purple and Mingyu isn't a fan. It's too dark in here now. He opens his bedroom door.

 

Mingyu’s half at the dorm compared to his room at home makes him look like two very different people. Back at their dorm, his walls are covered in movie posters, polaroids Seokmin has taken of their friend group and other miscellaneous shit. His possessions are tucked away neatly in his drawers and suitcases, Mingyu’s bed is always made because it's the only stability he has in his life always. The only messy part of his half at the dorm is his abandoned desk.

 

At home his things aren't tucked away but they aren't sprawled everywhere messily. Everything has a place and everything is displayed. His walls are covered in prints of paintings-mostly Monet but there are a few others he's forgotten the artists but not the names of the paintings. His old sketches that he's most proud of hang above his desk, for the world to see. Mingyu’s good at art, he isn't great but he's good. It's fun and that's why he didn't go to school for it, afraid learning about it for a grade would ruin it for him. He hasn't drawn in a while though, which makes him realize he hasn’t done a lot of the things he enjoys in a while. He didn’t realize he’s put his life on hold since he found out about the existence of vampires.

 

Mingyu sets his bag down on the floor by his bed. His room feels foreign to him despite it being filled with only his possessions. Mingyu sits down on the edge of his bed, just looking around. He can faintly hear the wind chimes his mom has in her abandoned garden in their backyard. Those chimes always kept him up at night but they make him feel even more at home.

 

Dinner is filled to the brim with extreme comfort. His mom lets him eat on the ‘new’ couch she talked his dad into buying last christmas. He must really look like shit for her to not care about her clumsy son eating greasy pizza on her favorite white couch. They search on T.V for a movie before calling it quits and picking out a few of their own dvd’s that they’ve both seen a million times. His mom gives him a strange look when he finishes eating, saying that he’s full after only two slices but she keeps quiet, handing him the throw blanket that was draped across her end of the couch. He settles more into it, feet on the coffee table with no look of disapproval from his mom as they continue watching the movie.

 

His eyelids feel heavy towards the end of _Twister_ , his mom’s favorite that he tends to get bored during easily so it’s of no surprise that he’s fighting sleep when she gets up off the couch and stands in front of their movie shelf. She doesn’t even notice his half mumbled replies to her suggestions on what they should watch next. His mom picks something out, Mingyu doesn’t see what it is, just listening to her ramble on about it as she sits back down, she shuts off the lamp, enveloping them in darkness, the T.V being their only source of light.

 

He closes his eyes for a few seconds.

 

Mingyu's woken up to his mom's hand gently shaking his shoulder. He blinks up at her, yawning as he shifts his gaze to their T.V, the end credits for _What Ever Happened to Baby Jane_ start playing, he must've fallen asleep right when his mom hit play.

 

“Gonna hit the hay, you should too."

 

His mom squeezes his shoulder once before she's walking past him to her bedroom. Mingyu nods, standing up. His neck aches when he turns his head at a certain angle. Mingyu’s body feels heavy as he bends down to shut the T.V off. He makes his way back upstairs, the creaking of the steps sound far away to him.

 

Mingyu somehow manages to make it to his room, gaze staying on Minseo’s open door and dark bedroom for far too long before he shuts his bedroom door. It always feels weird when she’s not in her room at night. She listens to the radio to fall asleep and Mingyu always wants to turn it on when she's gone but a few years ago she banned him from entering her room just because she could.  Mingyu climbs into his bed, the sheets smell like this lavender fabric softener his dad hasn’t used for years but Mingyu knows this scent by heart now and the fact that he’s lying in his bed with sudden images of Junhui in his mind fills his mouth with a bad taste. He turns onto his side, staring ahead at his blurry reflection in his T.V. The room is filled with moonlight, he doesn't want to leave his bed to close the curtains. He shifts onto his back, staring up at his ceiling.

 

It feels weird trying to sleep in a room without Wonwoo. There is no ticking clock to fill the silence, no tree branches to give the ceiling creepy shadows. He’s completely alone up here and he hates it. If he were to go downstairs and sleep on the couch his mom wouldn’t believe him when he tells her he’s okay. Mingyu’s sigh echoes in his room. He was so tired earlier but now he’s wide awake. Thoughts drifting back to the way Wonwoo’s breath feels on his chest when he’s asleep next to Mingyu. He misses him already. This break is bullshit and Mingyu’s over it.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo hates to think this but, the first night Mingyu was gone, Wonwoo felt relaxed for the first time in awhile. He could read all day, listen to his music loud enough that it’s easily heard through his earbuds at night and he was able to slowly drain his blood bag without feeling Mingyu’s stare.

 

It was nice, not being afraid of seeing Mingyu’s concerned or fearful gaze directed at him. It was nice..but now, as the second day without Mingyu passed him by, Wonwoo is kind of over it. He hasn’t said anything out loud since Mingyu left. His throat feels dry and he is painfully surrounded by nostalgia of when he was younger and went days without speaking just like this. Maybe he needs friends..or maybe he’ll feel better watching another book review on Youtube.

 

Wonwoo chooses the latter. He’ll go to the library tomorrow for sure. He was supposed to do that today but he felt tired just from the thought of having to put on actual pants and go out. He can’t say he feels the same right now though. Wonwoo feels a bit restless at the moment, he sets his phone down on Mingyu’s bed. He glares at a pair of jeans hanging out the bottom of his dresser.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

The night air is warm and smells like it’s going to rain again. It’s been sprinkling on and off since Mingyu left. Wonwoo looks down at the grass, readjusting his grip on this tree branch. His legs dangle but he isn't too high up, maybe nine or ten feet, not high enough to hurt himself _if_ he were to fall. Wonwoo can easily get up places-that was never an issue for him, which surprised both him and Junhui. Getting down though...there's some issues he has to work out yet with that. Not that that’s ever really stopped him from sitting in places he shouldn't. He's only broken his ankle a few times, it isn't that painful but he can't risk that right now. It's just that Wonwoo doesn't see how else he's going to get down. He tries not to feel fear, knowing Junhui would be coming to his rescue to help him down this tree like he's some cat. Wonwoo closes his eyes, body slumping forward, the threat of falling tickling his stomach, he likes that sensation in his gut-makes his heart race and he can pretend for a second that he is alive.

 

It’s always felt nice being out at night on this campus. Wonwoo had such a good feeling about this place, given that quickly ended when he was told by Junhui which vampires were also attending here. Junhui wanted to leave, Wonwoo could see it in his eyes but there was this pull here that Wonwoo couldn't ignore. They had been playing family with too many strangers during the months leading up to their move here. Wonwoo couldn't take it anymore, sometimes he wanted a break from pretending. Junhui in the end gave in to him wanting to stay, he always gives Wonwoo what he wants in the end somehow or another. He sighs, shoulders feeling heavy and the night air feels cold in a way to him. It's time to go, Wonwoo lifts his head, glancing around once at the empty courtyard before he jumps down.

 

The second Wonwoo's hands left the branch he knew he wasn’t going to make this jump. His feet touched the ground at least but his ankle gave out and now Wonwoo's vision blurs at every blade of grass in front of his nose. A small rock is under his knee and has cut it but the burning in his ankle is the main focus. Wonwoo bites down on his lip and pushes his body up onto his hands and knees. His breathings loud and the crickets sound like they're mocking him.  Wonwoo takes a deep breath and slowly stands. He can't put weight on it yet but he's sure it isn't broken. Wonwoo inspects his knee with a frown. The stupid rock tore a hole through his jeans and there's grass stains all over them. Blood stains are easy but grass stains make him want to die- _again_.

 

He stands up straight, keeping his foot off the ground a little for a few more seconds. It's almost worthy of being embarrassed about except no one was around to see it. He puts weight on his ankle, the burning dulling every second until it ceases to exist entirely. Wonwoo can't help but feel paranoid at the eyes on the back of his head. He shoves his hands into the front pocket of this hoodie he burrowed from Mingyu's dresser. One person..they're a vampire, Wonwoo can tell that much. He doesn't recognize the smell so it isn't anyone he knows-could be someone he's met before but he isn't good at remembering scents if they've only met a few times.

 

Wonwoo keeps walking, steps echoing when he reaches the sidewalk and whoever's following him isn't even trying to be subtle. Their own footsteps loud behind his. The dormitory is in his line of sight yet it seems so far away and Wonwoo isn't sure why he hasn't bolted now. He always finds people in horror movies stupid and yet here he is making the same mistakes. Wonwoo stops walking and turns around.

 

No strange mask or machete in hand, just a guy in a hoodie like his own. Wonwoo has zero clue who he is. He's standing a few feet away, face lit up by the lampposts spread along this path. He's watching Wonwoo with a blank expression and Wonwoo can't seem to find his voice to ask this asshole what the fuck do they want. They aren't that tall, at least a few inches shorter than Wonwoo and their build is smaller than Wonwoo's too. He could take them in a fight-maybe, probably not, Wonwoo's never actually fought with another vampire before but he's seen others. Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek, deciding that if this guy isn't about to attack him, he should make the first move. His hands close into fists, Wonwoo takes a step forward and then freezes, stomach dropping.

 

There are others. Farther away but they're there, some in trees, some out in the open and they are all watching Wonwoo with these blank faces that they might as well not have faces at all. Wonwoo's starting to panic now, he didn't sense any of them and there are far too many to fight. They aren't moving though, as if him looking turned them into statues. He doesn't know what to do, breathing feeling forced and his hands feel clammy. He has to run.

 

Wonwoo starts slow, testing the waters by taking a step backwards. No one moves and Wonwoo's starting to wonder if he's hallucinating. He takes another step back, eyes searching the trees for any movement. Nothing-not a thing. All of these vampires, watching him from afar, intentions unclear yet Wonwoo is on the brink of tears. Wonwoo takes a deep breath, hands clenching into fists and he takes one more glance at them before he turns his back.

 

His steps are slow, listening carefully for any movement. He hears nothing and dares to stop again, turning around. Wonwoo’s vision blurs, his chest feels tight.They've moved closer. They've moved closer and Wonwoo didn't even hear them. The guy in the hoodie seems to be the leader, since no one else is in front of him and Wonwoo isn't sure if they're purebloods or not, he can't tell if they're going to kill him or kidnap him or worse if there is worse. The leader changes his expression when he catches Wonwoo’s eyes, lips turning up into a smile and he waves at Wonwoo slowly. Wonwoo nearly trips on his own feet when he throws away all rationality and runs as fast as he can.

 

The dormitory feels too far away and his legs aren't moving as fast as he wants. His steps are messy, neck straining to look back every second to see if they're following him. Wonwoo's heart's pounding in his ears, lungs burning and tears streaming down his cheeks and he lets out a surprised yelp when his body collides with someone else's. _Junhui._ Wonwoo’s lungs seize in his chest, his hands grip at Junhui’s bare shoulders, burying his face in Junhui’s neck.

 

“They won't hurt you.” Junhui’s voice is quiet and reassuring against Wonwoo's ear and he can only nod, trying to catch his breath.  “It's just a game they're playing.” Junhui says bitterly, hands barely resting on Wonwoo’s hips and it's like a reminder to Wonwoo that he isn't supposed to like Junhui right now. He steps back wiping his face and nods once, eyes at the ground.

 

It's not like he didn't expect Junhui to _not_ come to his rescue, Junhui feels everything Wonwoo does, he should've known not to be afraid of those vampires. Wonwoo stares at Junhui’s bare feet, jeans that don't look like his and his bare chest moving with deep breaths, calming down from the fear Wonwoo was experiencing. He's hesitant to look at Junhui’s face, afraid to see the pained expression that mimics his own.

 

“Should I walk you back?”

 

Junhui asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He glances at Junhui’s face. His hair's damp, falling over his tired, concern filled eyes that Wonwoo hates. Wonwoo looks away. He shakes his head no even though he does want that. He wants Junhui to stay by his side, to make sure he gets into his bed safely and then he wants Junhui to climb into the bed with him. He wants to talk to Junhui about Mingyu, about what they're going to do, if he should be fearing for his life every second or if he can relax and enjoy this new romance. Wonwoo feels like crying. He misses Junhui.

 

“If I were to hold you...you'd just hate me more.”

 

Not true. Wonwoo wants to step closer, feel Junhui’s breath on his neck, breathe in Junhui’s scent. Junhui’s staring at him, eyes filled with tears threatening to spill like Wonwoo's. Junhui takes a step back, making Wonwoo feel the air escape his lungs. Junhui isn't listening to him anymore, he's acting on his own feelings and Wonwoo hates him for it. He going to stand here and glare at Junhui and sink further in this growing hate he has for Junhui. He hates Junhui for not comforting him. For not staying away like Wonwoo wanted. He hates that Junhui isn’t touching him right now. It's confusing, hating someone but wanting them to hold you close and tell you what you want to hear.

 

“I'm going now, Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui looks at Wonwoo, expecting him to react, maybe even cling to him but Wonwoo stays still. It’s hard, trying to figure out what Wonwoo wants-which thoughts and feelings will be the correct ones to act on. If he gives Wonwoo what he wants there’s no doubt he’ll just be pushed away right after. It hurts too much but not giving him what he wants hurts more. Junhui steps forward, a hand reaching out but he freezes when Wonwoo flinches, stepping back once.

 

“Just go.”

 

 _Don’t go_. Junhui steps back, screaming in his mind to drown out Wonwoo’s thoughts. He nods once, giving in to his own selfish desires and looks at Wonwoo-just to see the expression on his face. He’s fighting it. The need he has for Junhui and it’s the worst look Wonwoo could give him and he has-many times before. Wonwoo forces himself to hold his head up high, tears in his eyes and jaw clenched as he stares at Junhui, brows raised-daring him to do something that they both know they’ll regret afterwards. Wonwoo can give him this look all he wants and pretend like Junhui can’t hear the cries in his mind for Junhui to step closer, grab his hand and drag him back to his room where they’ll lay together, calming each other down. Junhui has to pretend like he can’t hear Wonwoo telling himself how pathetic he is for wanting this. Junhui has to pretend he can’t hear a lot of things with Wonwoo right now.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

He turns away from Wonwoo. Junhui’s head hurts having to hear Wonwoo curse him out for leaving but it’s what’s best right now. Wonwoo has to sort his own shit out first. Junhui knows this, he’ rehearsed his own apology hundreds of times already, all that needs to happen is Wonwoo allowing Junhui to be in his sight longer than five minutes without picturing his death. Their reconciliation might be soon, but who knows? Wonwoo might find something else about Junhui he wants to kill him for. The ground is cold underneath his bare feet as he makes his way back to Minghao’s room. He forgot to say where he was going, he’ll have to pick up a stranger to make up for his sudden disappearance. Minghao won’t be too mad though. He’s smart, he probably already figured out why Junhui left. This next meal will be a gift too, for being so understanding of something he has no clue about. No one in their world knows what it’s like to have a turned until they go get one themselves. It isn’t something that’s easily taught in school-you just have to experience it.

 

Everyday Junhui wishes he could’ve waited to experience it.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Having made it back to his room and succumbing to only a small self pity party of drinking away a bag and a half, Wonwoo feels better. His good mood only lasts for a short time, remembering that half a bag is basically all he has leftover from when Seungkwan stopped by the afternoon Mingyu left, with what Wonwoo is guessing to be a ‘congrats on choosing to not be a murderer anymore’ gift basket. Currently, he lays on Mingyu’s bed, shifting onto his back with a sigh as he stares up at the ceiling. He put his earbuds in hours ago but forgot to hit play. He misses Mingyu and wearing his clothes and lying in his bed isn’t enough. He shuts his eyes, hoping this time he’ll be able to fall asleep.  

 

Wonwoo opens his eyes, sitting up on Mingyu’s bed. Someone's standing in front of their door. He gets up, walking over and opening the door abruptly. One of Mingyu’s friends stares at Wonwoo with wide eyes, hand frozen mid air as he was about to knock. The friend’s eyes widen, lowering his hand.

 

“Oh-right, Mingyu went home.”

 

Wonwoo nods, watching them rub the back of their neck. They stand up straight suddenly, stepping forward making Wonwoo’s grip on their doorknob tighten.

 

“Hey, could you just take this?” The friend twists their body, reaching around in  their backpack and pulling out what looks like a dvd. “I was rearranging and found it behind my bed, I've had it for like a year.”

 

He hands Wonwoo the dvd despite Wonwoo not saying anything. Wonwoo takes it, and something clicks in his mind from breathing in this kid’s scent.

 

“..you’re Hoshi, right?”

 

He wasn't sure at first from the missing blonde hair but he recognizes this scent. Hoshi nods, smiling at Wonwoo.

 

“Yeah, you can call me Soonyoung, if you'd prefer.”

 

Wonwoo nods slow, watching Soonyoung close his backpack, hands gripping at both straps as he stares at Wonwoo. Apparently this isn’t enough conversation for the boy. Wonwoo looks around, mentally saying Sooyoung's name in his head before he gives in to the boy’s friendly stare.

 

“Soonyoung...can I ask you something?”

 

It still sounded weird coming out of his mouth but he said it right. Soonyoung’s smile falters but he nods.

 

“You're making me nervous but sure, what's up?”

 

Maybe this is going too far as a topic for an unofficial first conversation between just them but Wonwoo can’t be bothered to care. Surely from how close those two are, Soonyoung has to know about his and Mingyu’s relationship, so maybe he’ll know how to silence the thoughts that have plaguing Wonwoo’s mind since Mingyu’s told him he was leaving.

 

“Did Mingyu go home..because of me?”

 

Soonyoung’s face scrunches up in confusion.

 

“What..? No.” He says it like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard, making Wonwoo feel some kind of relief until Soonyoung frowns at him. “Did you two fight or something?” His tone changed into something unsure and Wonwoo’s doubt is back fullforce.

 

“Well no but-"

 

Soonyoung nods, making a weird sound like he remembered something and Wonwoo feels exhausted  being in his presence for this long.

 

“He went home for his birthday.”

 

Wonwoo’s hand slips off the doorknob.

 

“His what..?”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes flick down towards Wonwoo’s hand before he nods to himself, a content smile on his face once more.

 

“Yeah, his mom's cooking is so good like, Mingyu’s great at cooking too but his Mom-"

 

Wonwoo cuts him off.

 

“I'm sorry, his what?”

 

He blinks at Wonwoo, feeling nervous from the sudden heavy air between them.

 

“His birthday..?”

 

Soonyoung’s voice rings out in Wonwoo’s ears. His head feels like it’s spinning. This doesn’t make sense to him. Mingyu not even telling Wonwoo his birthday is weird to Wonwoo, then again, Wonwoo never asked. He doesn’t ask about a lot of things and now he feels bad.

 

“But he-why didn't he say anything?”

 

He asks Soonyoung, trying not to sound hurt. Soonyoung purses his lips, as if debating if he should say something or not. Wonwoo feels the need to make Soonyoung tell him but he stands still, waiting for the mini debate in Soonyoung’s mind to end.

 

“Oh...that’s..you know how when it's your birthday, it's just expected that everyone's nice and you get whatever you want?” Wonwoo nods despite not really having much experience with that.  “He actually hates that. Mingyu isn't really into receiving everyone's attention or being taken care of-to be honest, he only allows our friend Jihoon to do that kind of stuff to him. He's weird, I know.” Soonyoung frowns and Wonwoo, for some reason, is bothered by this new information about Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo didn’t hate his birthdays. Before he met Junhui, his birthdays were fine, nothing happened on them. No beatings, just ignoring and that was okay. That was beyond bearable as he got older. His brother somehow always surprised him. Something small that wouldn’t get noticed by their parents like a new game for them to play or a book that he’d keep in his own room so Wonwoo wouldn’t have it taken away. After their parents went to bed, his brother would climb into Wonwoo’s bed and they’d eat these horribly processed brownie snacks that his brother bought at school. Their birthday routine didn’t change after he met Junhui. After his brother would go to bed is when Junhui would come by and steal Wonwoo into the night for a few hours before he had to be brought back. Wonwoo usually looked forward to his birthday, but that was before Junhui turned him. He wonders how Mingyu usually spends his own birthday and his chest aches now. He wants to be near Mingyu and find out.

 

“Where does he live?”

 

The question just falls out of Wonwoo’s mouth. Soonyoung gawks at him

 

“No way, are you gonna go to him?” Wonwoo nods, feeling less confident than his voice did. “What the hell, that's so cute?”

 

Wonwoo nods again, feeling annoyed.

 

“Thanks. Address..?”

 

Soonyoung searches in his person before pulling out his cellphone out of his backpack.

 

“Right.” His phone makes the unlocking sound and Wonwoo grimaces at how loud the volume of his typing is. He hates it when Junhui has his phone’s volume up, Junhui likes the sound when he types and it just pisses Wonwoo off more. Soonyoung looks up from his phone, not reading Wonwoo’s foul mood. “Are you getting him anything? He hates gifts but I'm sure he'll accept one from you.”

 

Wonwoo calms down. He doesn't remember what Mingyu likes. His mind goes blank.  

 

“I uh…”

 

Dogs and coffee, Wonwoo knows more but for some reason those are the only things coming to mind. He likes the outdoors but a plant as a birthday gift seems weird, so maybe something useful like cologne? No, Mingyu smells good but that's his blood, he doesn't wear anything and Wonwoo hates the taste of any fragrance on skin. That shouldn't be an issue anymore between them, Wonwoo won't feed on Mingyu ever again.

 

“Don't think too hard, if you choose to get him something he'll cherish it and if you don't  he'll still be happy you came by.”

 

Wonwoo nods, getting lost in his thoughts on what to get Mingyu.

 

“Right...thanks, Soonyoung.”

 

The other hums, not moving.

 

“No problem, you know, the rest of us were kind of weary about you, but you're pretty nice.”

 

Wonwoo frowns, staring at Soonyoung’s smile.

 

“Thanks?”

 

He thinks that was a compliment, he isn’t sure. Soonyoung seems to read his thoughts clear, smile falling off his face fast.

 

“Don't take this the wrong way, like you're cool but, you look scary sometimes and it's just that...you don't really talk to anyone unless you have to and the rest of us are kinda curious since we know next to nothing about you or that Junhui guy.”

 

Soonyoung laughs and Wonwoo doesn’t see what’s funny but he forces a smile anyway.

 

“I'm really boring once you get to know me so, just keeping the mystery alive.”

 

That sounded stupid out loud. Wonwoo’s just trying to seem nice to Mingyu’s friend, he almost forgot his socializing skills are shit. Soonyoung smiles back so he has to be doing something right.  Something seems to click in Soonyoung’s mind, he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, eyes dancing past Wonwoo.

 

“Cool, well..I gotta go, this psych final is gonna kick my ass.”

 

Wonwoo frowns at him.

 

“..do we have that class together..?”

 

Wonwoo feels bad, if he remembers correctly there isn’t that many people in the class anyway. He might’ve seen Soonyoung before, but probably not. Soonyoung was able to read him easily. Wonwoo doesn't speak unless spoken too, there was no point in trying to make friends, they never knew how long they'd be at a place. Wonwoo's seen so many faces, they all blur together after awhile.

 

“I’m gonna go..”

 

Soonyoung half laughs as Wonwoo nods, face feeling warm. He should really pay attention to his surroundings more. He closes the door, feeling anxious from what he’s going to do now. He can’t just show up at Mingyu’s house-that’d be weird. His eyes fall to his phone on his desk.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Where do you think you're going..?”

 

Mingyu looks up from his bowl of ice cream. The end credits for _Practical Magic_ play as Minseo stands by their front door. His sister had stuck by him all morning which was amazing to Mingyu because she hasn’t done that since she was younger. He kept quiet about their mom telling him she missed him, deciding to just enjoy their time together with zero teasing or fights breaking out. Minseo talked their mom into going shopping which was fun, Mingyu didn’t really need the clothes his mom bought him but it was a nice day. He didn’t want to do much after that so they all did their own thing until dinner. Mingyu looks at their mom, frowning at her sudden strict tone. Minseo chews on her lip nervously, stepping away from the door.

 

“To the store, Kyla texted, said I left a book at her place so she's bringing it and then we were gonna eat something-”

 

Minseo’s small voice is barely heard above the T.V. their mom shakes her head. Mingyu feels bad.  

 

“No? It's your brother's birthday, come sit back down.”

 

She points to their dad’s recliner next to them. Mingyu sits up, glancing at Minseo.

 

“Mom, it's fine. We can watch a scary movie if she leaves.”

 

He tries to let Minseo escape, there’s no reason for her to have to stay and spend even more quality family time.

 

“Yeah come on mom, please..? I'll be right down the street?”

 

Minseo almost whines, something she rarely does and Mingyu looks at her with suspicion. His little sister seems to like Kyla a lot, based on the fact that her face was glued to her phone all day and Minseo is not one to text someone with that much interest unless they’re beyond relevant to her. Mingyu’s never even heard about this Kyla until today, so this attachment Minseo has for her makes him want to meet Kyla and see what the fuck is up.

 

“Back before nine.”

 

Their mom’s defenses are weak tonight. Mingyu grins. She’s always soft and willing to spoil them on birthdays. Minseo actually whines this time.

 

“What-at least make it ten-”

 

Mingyu stares at her with wide eyes, slightly shaking his head no in a warning manner. Their mom sits up, raising her brows at Minseo. Maybe her defenses aren’t as weak as Mingyu had thought. Minseo catches on quick, sobering up as she opens their front door.

 

“Nevermind. Thank you. Bye.”

 

She closes it, leaving Mingyu to smile down at his now perfectly softened ice cream.

 

“Oh wait, no more movies.”

 

His mom changes the channel from the blue screen back to cable. Mingyu stares at her, a pout on his lips.

 

“Why not?”

 

He asks, but his mom won’t look at him, eyes squinting at the T.V guide as she searches the channels.

 

“My shows coming on, that's why.”

 

Mingyu purses his lips, staring at her with a frown.

 

“Wow, fine.”

 

He fakes his hurt, getting up off the couch.

 

“I'm sorry, there's just two more episodes before the season finale and-”

 

Mingyu smiles, shaking his head at her.

 

“Mom, it's okay, I need to study anyway.”

 

He stands in the doorway to their kitchen, hugging his bowl close to his stomach. His mom gives him an appreciative smile, grabbing the throw blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

 

“Okay, I'll bring you something to eat later?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no, walking into the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink. He steps back into the living room, pressing a hand to his gut.

 

“Thanks but, you don't have to, the cake was really filling.”

 

She hums, own hand on her stomach as she agrees with him. Mingyu gives her one last smile before he heads upstairs.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

His studying is short lived when his concentration breaks when he hears rain. The thunder is distant but it still makes him sit up on his bedroom floor, thoughts going to Wonwoo. He barely noticed the storm and even now it sounds like it’s nearing it’s end, another clap of thunder rumbles farther away.  He nearly jumps when his phone vibrates in his jeans pocket. He takes it out and Wonwoo’s name on his screen makes his heart skip. His hands are shaking when he unlocks his phone, clicking on the message.

 

_Is it raining for you too?_

 

His first text from Wonwoo. Mingyu barely registers what it says, too busy pressing his fist to his lips, eyes clenching shut with the threat of tears stinging them. He calms down, rereading the message again, heart hammering in his chest. His thumbs are shaking trying to type out his reply.

 

_Just noticed it now..you okay?_

 

He hits send after rereading it only a few thousand times. Mingyu immediately locks his phone, afraid to wait for Wonwoo’s next message-if there’s a next message, Mingyu has no idea. He picks up his book, eyes staring in the spaces between the words. His thoughts are racing. Maybe Wonwoo texted him on accident, that’s possible-

 

His phone buzzes again and Mingyu nearly chokes reading it.

 

_I'm okay_

 

After a few seconds, another message pops up. The emoji with it’s tongue sticking out stares back at him. Mingyu drops his phone, letting it fall in between his legs, hands covering his mouth. _Wonwoo uses emojis._ Mingyu feels the urge to screenshot this and send it to his friends group chat but then he remembers that's exactly what Vernon said he would do. His phone buzzes again and he sits up, scrambling to get it.

 

_I missed you_

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, stopping the ugly noise he was about to let out from reading that.  He takes a deep breath, calming himself  and deciding not to immediately type out that he missed Wonwoo too. He needs to take this golden opportunity to showcase his flirting skills.

 

_It's been a day_

 

He smiles, seeing Wonwoo’s message pop up almost immediately after.

 

_Shut up._

 

Mingyu lets his head fall back, hiding his laugh through a sigh. His bed frames pressing in between his shoulders uncomfortably but he doesn’t give a fuck. He chews nervously on his bottom lip, tasting blood as he gives up on flirting and types what he wants to say.

 

_It was weird, not having you next to me last night_

 

He hopes that wasn’t weird to send. Mingyu stares at their messages, not believing that they’ve already texted enough for him to be able to scroll.

 

_Yeah...it was lonely_

 

Mingyu’s dead. That’s the only explanation as to why this is even happening. He looks around his room as if there’s going to be someone watching him, judging him for what he says next.

 

_It's lonely right now_

 

He wants to scream. Mingyu can’t believe he actually sent that. He won’t have anything against Wonwoo if he decides to block Mingyu’s number right now.

 

_How do we fix this?_

 

Mingyu’s jaw drops staring at Wonwoo’s message. He quickly closes it, hunching over his phone more, book sliding off his lap and onto the floor with a thud.

 

_You could come over..?_

 

He’s had to of gone too far now.  Mingyu’s phone screen dims and he’s filled with immediate regret. No way would Wonwoo be okay with doing that.

 

_Is that okay?_

 

Mingyu has to stop himself from typing, _hell yeah it’s okay._ He swallows thickly, mouth feeling dry.

 

_I want you to..it’s okay_

 

His thumb hovers over ‘send’. Maybe they shouldn’t do this...Mingyu doesn’t know. The seconds tick by and he caves, adding his address and then hits send without a second thought. Wonwoo replies in almost the same amount of time it took for Mingyu to.

 

_Be there soon._

 

Mingyu feels like the wind's been knocked out of him. He doesn't know what to say back so he lays his phone on the ground next to him. He stares into space for a few minutes after that. He doesn’t even hear his mom come up the stairs, doesn’t even flinch at the knock at his door or when she opens it.

 

“Mingyu, there's a very handsome boy at the door.”

 

He stares at her before he snaps out of it and grabs his phone, not seeing any texts from Seokmin, who is his first thought based on all the times his mom addressed him like that. Mingyu frowns up at her.

 

“I thought you promised not to call Seokmin that anymore.”

 

“Why on earth would I promise that?” She stares back at him before motioning for him to stand up. “It isn't him.”

 

Mingyu does stand, tossing his phone onto his bed despite the ache in his gut telling him to pick it back up incase Wonwoo texts him again. He walks to his door, looking down at her smiling face, still confused.

 

“You're so weird, scoot.”

 

She lets him pass but is right behind him as they walk towards the stair landing. He's tempted to stop walking so she bumps into him but instead he holds out his hand for her, signalling his pause. Mingyu hides himself from the top of the staircase, what he's thinking can't be right here, Wonwoo wouldn't already be at his door, even with vampire speed-well maybe he is, Mingyu isn't sure how it works, he's only seen Wonwoo do that once before and it wasn't like he was able to time it. He wonders if asking Wonwoo to time it would be weird.

 

“Why did you pause..? Go-go.”

 

He feels his mom's small hands push into his back, forcing him to take a few stumbled steps, hands out and grabbing the railing. He regains his balance, throwing her a playful glare before he looks ahead of himself.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

His name leaves Mingyu’s lips along with the rest of the breath in Mingyu’s lungs. Wonwoo's standing his living room, hair damp from the rain, the hoodie he has on is too big for him and Mingyu wants to sink to the floor at it being his. He feels like Laney from _She’s All That_ coming down the stairs, except he didn’t just get a makeover and he isn’t going to a party with Freddie Prinze jr.

 

“Hi.”

 

Wonwoo pushes off his hood, hand running through his damp hair once and he nervously smiles at Mingyu when he reaches the bottom of the stairs.  

 

“Hey.”

 

His voice doesn't  sound like his own. He's still staring at Wonwoo when his mom walks past him, making him get off of the last step. She’s standing at Mingyu’s side, watching as Mingyu has a mental breakdown. He isn't sure what to do. Kiss Wonwoo? Embrace him in his arms right here? His mom decides for him, stepping towards Wonwoo, her hands clasped together at her waist the way she always has to hold them still when she's excited.

 

“So..who's this?”

 

She has that knowing mom look in her eyes, her smile growing as she switches her gaze between Mingyu and Wonwoo. He shifts his gaze from Wonwoo's face, glancing at the floor.

 

“..This is my roommate, Wonwoo.”

 

He looks up in time to see her take another step towards Wonwoo, who is now giving her a smile Mingyu’s never seen before, well he has, it's like a mixture of the fake smile Wonwoo gives everyone at school and then the genuine ones that he gives Mingyu. He's really nervous right now, Mingyu glances down at Wonwoo's other hand that's formed into a tight fist. Wonwoo holds out his hand to her, which she gladly takes, putting her other hand ontop of his, shaking it excitedly.

 

“Hi, Mrs-”

 

Mingyu’s mom cuts Wonwoo off , shaking her head no at him.

 

“No-no, you can call me mom.”

 

Mingyu almost shrieks.

 

“ _Mom_ , please go sit back down.”

 

He begs her with his entire soul though his eyes that she gets how embarrassing this is for him. His mom is smart. She nods, giving him a big smile when Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s hand.

 

“Come on.”

 

Wonwoo squeezes his hand once and Mingyu honestly thinks he's dreaming.

 

“Mingyu, door open, okay?”

 

His mom says far too loudly, making them pause going up the stairs. Mingyu looks at her, a scream threatening to crawl it's way out of his throat. His face is red when he nods to her, quickly pulling Wonwoo up the stairs.

 

When Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo’s hand, it’s to turn around and slowly close his door. He leaves it open just a crack-not even a crack, it’s pretty much closed, just a slight push of the wind would shut it completely. Mingyu turns around and Wonwoo's holding his hoodie, folded over his hands.

 

“Where should I put this?”

 

Wonwoo asks, apparently not fazed by the encounter they had with Mingyu’s mom.

 

“On the chairs fine.”

 

Only Wonwoo doesn't move. Mingyu looks at him. He's got on a striped long sleeve shirt, and Mingyu’s kind of disappointed that it isn't his shirt. He walks away from Mingyu then.

 

“I didn't know you liked art.”

 

Wonwoo says, glancing around Mingyu’s walls. Mingyu nods. His face feels red. He's certainly never spoken about art in front of Wonwoo, so seeing Mingyu’s room must be weird.

 

“Yeah..”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo glance behind them at Mingyu’s door.

 

“What's that one called?”

 

Wonwoo asks, referring to the poster on Mingyu’s door.

 

“S-Saturn devouring his son.”

 

God, he's so nervous. Wonwoo is here, in his room. His own room, not their room but his own fucking room where he grew up, where it's his own space surrounded by everything that's his. He can't catch his breath. Mingyu’s shoving his clammy hands into his front pockets and then takes them out, finding his posture stupid. He stands up straighter, stiff as hell and just watches Wonwoo stare at the poster.

 

“Kinda dark.”

 

Wonwoo turns away from him and Mingyu let's out a nervous laugh, honestly it sounded like a hiccup in his ears. He clears his throat, nodding as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Seokmin gave it to me back when we were fourteen, had nightmares for a month.”

 

He tries to sound casual but Mingyu’s so sure Wonwoo can hear his racing heart. Wonwoo frowns at him, a smile on his lips that makes Mingyu’s knees go weak.

 

“So why put it there?”

 

Wonwoo asks, casually walking further into Mingyu’s room. His eyes are glued to Wonwoo as he pases him, watching him like a hawk as he glances over the other prints on Mingyu’s  wall. He stands in front of Mingyu’s bed, squinting at the giant print taped to his wall.

 

“It was covered with some jackets but I guess my mom moved those to storage.”

 

He needs to sit down, needs to move but he can't. Wonwoo laughs once, not glancing back at him.

 

“Why put it up in the first place?”

 

Wonwoo asks, eyes still glued to Mingyu’s wall.

 

“It was a gift.” Mingyu clears his throat, in desperate need for the water bottle on his bedside table. “He kept coming over after and I knew he was checking to see if I still had it up and it'd be too much work to put it up every time he swung by.”

 

He's rambling, Wonwoo doesn't notice, too busy leaning forward to get a better look at this one print.

 

“What's this one called?”

 

Wonwoo nods at a different Monet hanging above Mingyu’s bed.

 

“Vétheuil in the..something..”

 

He trails off, mind a jumbled mess. He’s so sure that isn’t the correct name but he can’t think straight right now. He let's out a heavy breath when Wonwoo walks away from his bed, over to his window. It’s stopped raining which is probably why Wonwoo’s comfortable sitting there.

 

“It hurts my eyes.”

 

Wonwoo blinks a few times and Mingyu’s heart is starting to calm down, he smiles at Wonwoo.

 

“Most of his paintings do that.” Wonwoo looks at him confused. Mingyu's smile falters. “Monet..Claude Monet..?”

 

Wonwoo shrugs and Mingyu finds it hard to believe Wonwoo doesn't know this painter.

 

“I know Van Gogh and that's it.”

 

Mingyu nods once, despite the back of his throat burning from Wonwoo’s lack of art knowledge. If he wasn’t  on the verge of a panic attack he’d probably take this opportunity to show off what he knows and sound cool for once.

 

“Why do you have so many of this Monet’s paintings?”

 

Wonwoo asks, sitting back on Mingyu’s windowsill. Mingyu shrugs, looking down at his feet.

 

“I like them.”

 

God, he sounded so lame then. Wonwoo laughs.

 

“Well yeah, but isn't there another reason?”

 

Mingyu looks up at him, smiling.

 

“Nope, just like the style.”

 

He can’t speak. Wonwoo nods at his answer, standing up and walking over to Mingyu’s desk and Mingyu feels panic rise in his gut when Wonwoo stares at one drawing far too long.

 

“Is that Minghao..?”

 

Mingyu frowns, nerves leaving him as he walks over to Wonwoo, staring at the drawing of someone’s eyes. He honestly has no memory of drawing this but..those are Minghao’s eyes for sure.

 

“I..believe so, yes.”

 

Minghao has nice features so of course Mingyu wanted to draw him. He's trying to remember if Minghao knows of this drawing or not. Wonwoo’s still looking at it and Mingyu feels the need to rip it off the wall. He caves in on himself, wondering if Wonwoo’s jealous or something.

 

“So..it’s raining, huh?”

 

He coughs, rubbing at the back of his throat.

 

“It's a nice drawing.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, looking at him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Mingyu answers too quick. The air gets awkward between them, the wind outside makes the wind chimes ring. Mingyu hopes Wonwoo's a fan of that noise.

 

“Soonyoung stopped by.”

 

Wonwoo tells him, walking back over to Mingyu’s bed.

 

“What for?”

 

Mingyu attempts to lean back against his desk but the image of it falling underneath him makes him stand still.

 

“To return your movie, said he found it behind his bed or something.”

 

Wonwoo keeps looking around his room. Mingyu frowns staring at his door, remembering right away what movie it was.

 

“What a dick, he told me he left it at his cousin's house.”

 

He sees Wonwoo’s smile in his peripheral vision.

 

“He also said it was your birthday.”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, mouth going dry.

 

“He did..?”

 

Wonwoo nods.

 

“Yes, he did.” Wonwoo’s voice gets quiet. “..and he also told me why you didn't say anything.”

 

Mingyu looks away again. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling right now. It’s not that big a deal that Hoshi told Wonwoo something like that, but then again Mingyu didn’t really want Wonwoo to know.  It's stupid but Mingyu feels bad. He should've at least said something.

 

“Sorry.”

 

The air gets awkward again.

 

“You don't have to be..but uhm..h-happy birthday.”

 

Wonwoo’s hand lifts the hoodie off his arm and Mingyu’s eyes are now staring at one of those stuffed animals you can get at Walgreens, the ones with the big eyes. It's a dog-he thinks, white with pink ears and eyes and it's being held so tightly against Wonwoo's chest and Mingyu can't stop staring at it.

 

“I kind of panicked and forgot everything you like and it was this or another stuffed dog that I'm almost positive was an actual dog toy-still not sure about it but..yeah.”

 

Hes rambling, dace red at Mingyu's silent stare. This is the best birthday Mingyu’s had in a long time. Wonwoo hands him the stuffed animal, already feeling regret for buying it, as if anyone would want this as a gift.

 

“It's cute, thank you.”

 

Mingyu invades Wonwoo’s space, pulling him into a hug.

 

“I really missed you.”

 

His voice gets lost as he buries his head in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. Face warming when Wonwoo’s arms tighten around his waist. He knows they already went over this but he needed to say it out loud to Wonwoo, not just over text.

 

“Me too.”

 

Mingyu pulls back first, only a little bit, his face still so close to Wonwoo’s. Hands putting the soft plush into a death grip behind Wonwoo’s back.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

He asks, voice barely above a whisper. Wonwoo glances to his left, as if he’s listening for something-no, Mingyu's mom. They can hear the T.V from up here but Mingyu doesn’t care. Wonwoo nods after a few more seconds and that’s all Mingyu needs before he’s pulling Wonwoo closer, kissing him.

 

Every sense of his is put into overdrive when he drops Wonwoo’s present on the floor, Mingyu’s hoodie is next as they stumble closer to Mingyu’s bed. Wonwoo turns them, Mingyu’s bed creaks under their went as Wonwoo sinks further into the mattress with Mingyu ontop of him.

 

Mingyu tastes bitter, Wonwoo frowns. He recognizes this taste as ice cream. He easily forgets about it when Mingyu’s hand is on his thigh, holding Wonwoo closer. His breathing is heavy when Mingyu breaks the kiss, trailing his lips down Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo's hands grip at Mingyu’s shirt, body warming up fast under Mingyu's touch. He opens his eyes, gaze falling over the scattered books on Mingyu's floor.

 

“Were you studying?”

 

He asks quietly, breathless. Mingyu’s hand is under Wonwoo’s shirt, nails dragging over his stomach, making Wonwoo arch up into his touch.

 

“Who cares.”

 

Mingyu’s voice sounds rough against Wonwoo’s neck, teeth skimming across Wonwoo’s collar bone. His breath hitches in his throat when Mingyu’s hips grind down on his. They need to stop now. They really can’t be doing this, not when Mingyu’s mom is home. It kills him to do this but his hands push at Mingyu’s shoulders.

 

“You should finish studying.”

 

Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu when he feels the younger remove himself from Wonwoo, hovering over him on his hands and knees.

 

“Wha-Wonwoo that isn't fair.”

 

He almost whines and Wonwoo’s lips form a thin line. He shrugs, still unable to meet Mingyu’s gaze. He knows his eyes have changed and he knows Mingyu can see that but Wonwoo isn’t sure he’s comfortable with them going any further. Things moved a little too fast there, with the night he's had, all he wants is to be next to Mingyu. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu searching his face, very obviously not believing Wonwoo is being serious here, especially not when Wonwoo's eyes look like that.

 

Mingyu sits up, hand running through his hair as he gets off of his bed, sitting back down on his floor, feeling defeated. It's not like he was about to try and have sex with Wonwoo, he wouldn't dare try that with anyone home. Maybe he was going to fast and it came off that way, Mingyu just missed him. Mingyu doesn't hold anything against Wonwoo for pushing him away but still, him having to return to his studies seems like a punishment.

 

Wonwoo watches Mingyu pull his books back onto his lap. He brings his hand up to his mouth, thumb tracing over his lip as he calms his breathing down. He listens for any changes downstairs before he stands up, hearing none. Mingyu looks like he's been put on timeout, knees up to his chest with a frown on his face as he stares at a textbook.  Wonwoo gives in, he stand in front of Mingyu's legs, waiting for the younger to look up at him before he sits down, back pressing into Mingyu's chest. Mingyu silently raises the book over Wonwoo's head and holds it out more so he can read it still. He's happier now, Wonwoo can tell without even looking back at him. He glances at the book, frowning at the text. Hopefully Mingyu will finish soon because there's not much for Wonwoo to do to keep himself occupied here.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


Wonwoo squirms a bit, wanting to seek comfort on Mingyu’s wooden floors but having little success. It's been at least thirty minutes since he's sat down. He huffs, frustrated, Mingyu's arms adjust right away to Wonwoo’s movements, holding the textbook at a new angle so he can continue reading. Mingyu remains still, concentrating on the material and Wonwoo is bored of this. He can feel Mingyu’s breath tickling his ear, Mingyu’s arms tighten around Wonwoo’s shoulders, forcing his body to lean back into his chest more.

 

Despite being the one to put a stop to their activities from earlier, he's losing patience. To be honest he's surprised at himself for how long he's sat like this with Mingyu. Almost as surprised as he feels for Mingyu reading this long without any complaints.

 

“Half a page more..”

 

Soft lips press against his neck and then Mingyu’s resting his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder, bringing the textbook closer.  His face reddens, half glad that Mingyu's paying attention to his boredness and half embarrassed at not being able to sit still. He feels warm-not because he’s fed recently, just the feeling of them being like this is making his whole body have this warmth to it, he's beyond happy right now. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu’s door, it’s still open just a crack but not enough for anyone passing by to see them.  He's starting to give into his own selfish desires, mood feeling better the longer he's embraced like this. He knows Mingyu isn’t done but Wonwoo’s growing impatient. He doesn’t care about school right now, he wants to kiss Mingyu.

 

“Done.”

 

Mingyu closes the textbook, tossing it to his side. Wonwoo smiles, feeling Mingyu’s arms fall from his shoulders to hug at Wonwoo’s waist.

 

“Really?”

 

Wonwoo asks with a smile, Mingyu hums, confirming it. He hugs Wonwoo tight for a few seconds, before relaxing, his hands find their way under Wonwoo’s shirt, resting low on Wonwoo’s hips.

 

“My eyes hurt..”

 

Mingyu complains, thumbs tracing over the dip in Wonwoo’s hips. He knows they were moving fast earlier and maybe doing this is going too far. Mingyu feels relief wash over him as Wonwoo relaxes against his chest, Wonwoo's own hands rest over Mingyu’s now. He had briefly scanned over the textbook while Mingyu was studying, he didn’t understand it at all and everyone’s names were hard to pronounce so gave up reading with Mingyu. Wonwoo holds onto Mingyu’s hands, squeezing them once, needing further confirmation before he tries to move.

 

“Are you finished with everything or is this a break?”

 

He tries not to react when Mingyu drops his head, nuzzling into Wonwoo’s neck, letting out a frustrated groan.

 

“A break.”

 

Mingyu kisses his neck once, sitting up more. He sighs and Wonwoo frowns.

 

“Homework shouldn't be allowed on your birthday.”

 

Mingyu laughs, a warmth spreading over his body from hearing Wonwoo's voice sound so cute, he wishes he could see Wonwoo's expression, picturing a pout on his lips. Mingyu looks up at his ceiling, eyes tracing over the familiar marks he  and Minseo made when they used to  throw those sticky hand toys and wait for them to fall back down as kids. Homework has no concept of time, he’d have to study for these finals even on his deathbed. Mingyu’s too tired to tell Wonwoo this. What he would rather do is kiss Wonwoo for as long as it took him to read that stupid chapter.

 

“How thin are your walls..?”

 

Wonwoo asks, voice quiet and Mingyu raises his brows, his stomach drops, glancing over to his door. They’re thin, but Minseo went to eat something with her friend and even though his mom’s  in the living room, he can hear the T.V loud and clear, she gets very invested into her shows so it should okay.

 

“You can hear the T.V right?”

 

Wonwoo nods and Mingyu can tell it doesn't matter to Wonwoo that his walls insulation is non-existent. He can feel Wonwoo’s hands start to drag over his own, it tickles so Mingyu presses a kiss behind Wonwoo's ear and he pauses, letting Mingyu move his hands further up Wonwoo’s torso. He jumps slightly when Mingyu’s hand trails up his skin, thumb brushing over his nipple, other hand leaving his stomach to smooth over his upper thigh. He can feel Mingyu’s heart beating fast against his back. Wonwoo arches into Mingyu’s chest, head falling back on his shoulders. Breath hitching as he closes his eyes,  Mingyu’s hand moves slow to the inside of Wonwoo's thigh. The touch doesn't help his already sensitive body.

 

“This okay..?”

 

His other hand slips out from Wonwoo’s shirt, dragging down his skin, tracing over the curves and dips. Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's body reacting, skin flinching under his touch. His fingers play with the button on Wonwoo’s jeans, Wonwoo glances over at Mingyu's door again before nodding.

 

“We'll have to be quiet..still okay?”

 

Another kiss to Wonwoo's neck, Mingyu’s voice sounds lower and it takes a lot of willpower for Wonwoo not to make a sound because of it. He nods again and Mingyu unbuttons Wonwoo's jeans, pulling at the zipper and Wonwoo let's out a sharp breath right away. He just has to be quiet but honestly he doesn't care about Mingyu's mom hearing them, he needs Mingyu to touch him even though he was planning on doing something like this to Mingyu first as some kind of reward for studying, Wonwoo isn't about to move to put that plan into action.

 

Wonwoo bites down on his lip, hands forming into fists when Mingyu palms him through his boxers. It's hard not being able to make a sound, his breathing is more ragged, body reacting to the smallest of Mingyu's touches. Wonwoo's mouth hangs open, body pushing back into Mingyu's. His legs spread, pushing Mingyu's legs farther with his own, his body slumping against Mingyu's chest. He covers his mouth when he feels Mingyu's hand dip into his boxers, wrapping around his cock.

 

Mingyu readjusts his hand, a more firm grip and he strokes once, running his thumb over the head of Wonwoo's cock, trying to spread the precum so the friction isn't as painful for Wonwoo. He doesn't seem to mind from the way he's bucking his hips up into Mingyu's hand. Wonwoo lets out a strained whimper into the back of his hand, Mingyu pauses, listening for any indication that his mom's heard them. Wonwoo squirms in front of him, his own hand cupping over Mingyu's, making Mingyu move his wrist, his hips jerk up, trying to create a rhythm.

 

Mingyu has to bite  down hard on his lip, stopping the moan he would've let out from Wonwoo fucking himself into Mingyu's hand, body pushing back onto Mingyu's own already painfully hard cock. He’d love to listen to Wonwoo coming undone without holding his voice back but he's honestly terrified of them getting caught. Still, Wonwoo's doing a good job at being quiet so Mingyu tells him that, voice low, breath hitting Wonwoo's ear. He purposefully slows his strokes, hand pushing down on Wonwoo's hip, forcing him to stay still. Wonwoo pushes back into him, struggling to do just that. It's too much but at the same time not enough. He brings both of his hands up to his mouth, fist failing to stop the high pitched moan he lets slip.

 

“Mingyu, wait-”

 

Wonwoo's face warms, eyes opening a little, he didn't mean to be that loud, but the way Mingyu’s hand feels is too much. He frowns, hips jerking up, feeling Mingyu's hand on his hip move back up to his stomach. Mingyu kisses his neck again, making Wonwoo close his eyes. His hand pumps Wonwoo faster.

 

“God, I wish you didn't have to hold your voice back.”  Mingyu's teeth pull at Wonwoo's earlobe, hand slowing again and Wonwoo let's out a frustrated huff, he nuzzles into Wonwoo's neck, smiling against Wonwoo's skin. Wonwoo’s fingers curl into his palms, nails digging into the skin, he's close to finishing already but doesn't want it to end this quickly. Mingyu's nails lightly drag down his stomach and Wonwoo bites down on his lip, fangs piercing into the skin, back arching off of Mingyu.

 

"Please-I’m-”

 

             He can only get out that much before Mingyu gets it, wrist flicking upwards at a faster pace, giving Wonwoo what he wants. He hears Mingyu laugh quietly,

 

“Go ahead. You can cum for me right?”

 

            Wonwoo nods, covering his mouth fully, biting down onto his hand to stifle the loud moan he lets escape. Mingyu freezes, but his hand slowly pumps Wonwoo as his orgasm hits him in short waves, his cum hitting his shirt.Maybe that was going to far but Wonwoo seems to have liked it, his body trembles against Mingyu and he has to bite down into Wonwoo's shoulder, hiding his red face. Mingyu has no idea where the confidence to say all of that came from-it seems to have helped Wonwoo though. Mingyu listens for any movement outside his door, the T.V is still blaring loudly, so he relaxes, loving the feeling Wonwoo pressed against him.

 

He removes his hand from Wonwoo's boxers, frowning at the cum on his hand and nothing to wipe it on. Wonwoo sits up, breathing still heavy and Mingyu watches as he takes off his shirt, tossing it next to Mingyu's book. Then Wonwoo's turning around, hands on Mingyu's shoulders as he sits on Mingyu's lap.

 

Mingyu's speechless, watching as Wonwoo grabs his hand, pulling it up to his mouth. Eyes hooded as he licks his own cum off of Mingyu's fingers. Wonwoo's tongue tickles against the pads of Mingyu’s fingertips, he sucks fully on one of Mingyu's fingers, fang scraping against the skin lightly and Mingyu doesn't mind even if it feels like thousands of papercuts.

 

He pulls his hand away from Wonwoo's mouth, eyes clenching shut at the disappointed huff from him. Mingyu's cupping Wonwoo's face then, bringing their lips together. It's hurried and he frowns at the taste of blood but continues sucking on Wonwoo's tongue because they haven't kissed like this in so long and Mingyu desperately wants to do this for days. He feels Wonwoo's hands at the hem of his shirt and he has to break the kiss, pulling back to stare into Wonwoo's black eyes.

 

“We can't-Wonwoo we-”

 

Mingyu throws his head back against his bed, feeling Wonwoo grab him through his jeans. They really can't do more, Wonwoo was barely quiet towards the end and if they continue Mingyu most definitely won't be able to hold his own voice back. He groans under his breath, putting his hands on top of Wonwoo's, stopping him from unbuttoning his jeans.

 

“I'll be quiet-please Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo's voice is breathy, borderline whining at Mingyu for them to do more and Mingyu lifts his head, glancing at his door. He cups Wonwoo's face, trying hard not to die when Wonwoo leans into his touch.

 

“But I won't be-I'm sorry.”

 

Suddenly Wonwoo freezes, body going stiff as he looks past Mingyu.

 

“She's listening for us.”

 

Wonwoo removes himself from Mingyu, climbing over the younger before he can register what Wonwoo's said.

 

“Wha-ow, Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu holds his shoulder from where Wonwoo's knee dug into it in order to make it onto Mingyu’s bed fully. He sits up, glancing behind himself to see a his blankets falling down over a now Wonwoo sized lump on his bed. Mingyu holds back a laugh, about to ask Wonwoo why he's hiding. He hears the T.V shut off and then his mom’s steps up the stairs. Mingyu panics, shoving Wonwoo's shirt under his bed and quickly picking his book back up, placing it on his lap and opening it to a random page.  His mom appears in his doorway, staring at her hand on his doorknob.

 

“Thought I said to keep the door open?”

 

His mom has a playful smile gracing her lips and Mingyu's face flushes.

 

“It is open, technically.”

 

She raises one brow at him before nodding, deciding to give him that. Mingyu coughs awkwardly, motioning to the lump on his bed.

 

“ Sorry, Wonwoo was really tired and the T.V was too loud.”

 

He smiles as his mom nods understandably, looking at Wonwoo huddled under Mingyu's blankets.

 

“The more intense the scene is, the louder the volume gets.” she smiles down at him. Mingyu already knew this about her but she doesn’t seem suspicious of anything.  “Anyway, don't stay up too late, birthday boy.” He’s sure she probably knows Wonwoo isn’t asleep but not what they just got done doing.

 

“I won't.”

 

He nods, looking back down at his book.

 

“Ah, Minseo should be home soon, make sure she locks up. Goodnight.”

 

His mom smiles at him again, her voice stern but face warm. He nods again, breathing having returned to normal.  

 

“I will, night mom.”

 

She closes his door. Mingyu waits until she’s at the bottom of the stairs before he’s pushing his book off his lap, standing on his knees as he stares at the lump under his covers.

 

“Wonwoo..you can sit up now.”

 

Mingyu lays a hand on what he thinks is Wonwoo’s thigh. He hears Wonwoo sigh and then the covers are being pushed back, revealing his red face.

 

“She heard us-Mingyu she had to of-”

 

Wonwoo sits up more, shaking his head, hands covering his face. Mingyu smiles at him, hands pulling Wonwoo’s back.

 

“Calm down, she didn't-trust me, I've been caught doing much worse and I can say with confidence she did not hear us.”

 

His face burns as Wonwoo stares at him. Mingyu hopes he doesn’t ask what ‘worse’ things he’s talking about. Wonwoo looks away, another sigh leaving his lips.

 

“I'm never looking her in the eye, ever again.”

 

This makes Mingyu laugh quietly, he stands up, sitting down on his bed. Wonwoo’s hands shift, holding Mingyu’s.

“Was that..weird for you?”

 

Mingyu looks down at their hands, he runs his thumbs along Wonwoo’s knuckles. What they did earlier wasn’t really that out there or anything but from the few times they’ve messed around, being that vocal wasn’t a thing.

 

“No..I liked it.”

 

He feels his stomach flip. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo’s neck. It’s red, both from his blush and the marks Mingyu’s left.

 

“Is your shoulder okay?”

 

Wonwoo lets go of their hands. His own hand hovers over the shoulder he kneed on Mingyu.

 

“It doesn't hurt anymore.”

 

Mingyu smiles at him, lying but the ache in his shoulder is subsiding every second. Wonwoo looks away from him, nodding once.

 

“I'm sor-holy shit, are those scented markers?”

 

Wonwoo pushes back the covers onto Mingyu’s lap, hurriedly getting out of Mingyu’s bed. His pants are loose around his waist, bare back exposed to Mingyu as Wonwoo picks up a pack of markers from Mingyu’s desk.

 

“It's missing grape.”

 

He frowns at Mingyu, watching as Mingyu shifts on his bed, sitting with his legs crossed.

 

“Oh, I threw that out. Grapes gross.”

 

Mingyu waves him off. Wonwoo glares at him.

 

“You're gross.”

 

He brings an uncapped marker up to his nose. Wonwoo's eyes widen.

 

“What?”

 

Mingyu asks, staring at the marker in Wonwoo's hands.

 

“This one smells like you.”

 

Wonwoo holds out the marker and Mingyu can read that it’s the cotton candy one and Mingyu frowns.

 

“I don't smell like that..?”

 

He smiles, confused and Wonwoo nods his head.

 

“Your blood does.”

 

Mingyu looks at him even more confused, watching Wonwoo sniff the marker again.

 

“Well that's...weird. Does everyone’s smell like that?”

 

He asks, sitting up more, curiosity growing. Wonwoo purses his lips, eyes only on the marker.

 

“Nope, Jihoon’s smells like febreeze, and your other friend Soonyoung? His smells like cough syrup.”

 

Wonwoo puts the marker down, reaching for another one, orange-Mingyu’s favorite one in the pack. He puts aside his need to steal it from Wonwoo and pays attention to what Wonwoo's told him.

 

“Are you serious..?”

 

He asks like Wonwoo's told him a joke, there's no way blood has a scent other than the gross metal. Wonwoo laughs then, shaking his head.

 

“No, I'm fucking with you, blood just smells like blood.”

 

Mingyu awkwardly laughs with Wonwoo, watching him put down the pack and walking back over to Mingyu’s bed. He switches the marker from one hand to the other, sitting down next to a frowning Mingyu.

 

“But Junhui told me about my blood, how can it be so addicting or whatever but smell so gross?”

 

He asks, Wonwoo stops tossing the marker and shrugs.

 

“Blood doesn't smell _gross_ , it smells good to us but it's still blood, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu nods slow, unable to think of anything else to make Wonwoo elaborate on that. He's still so curious of Wonwoo's world

 

“This does smell like you though.”

 

Wonwoo holds the marker up to his nose again, eyes big as he watches Mingyu.

 

“Okay-okay, stop huffing the marker. It's pretty old, I don't think it's non-toxic.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him.

 

“Mingyu, I can't get sick.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t care, he nods curtly.

 

“Okay fine, stop before it's scentless.”

 

He goes to grab it but Wonwoo moves his hand back. Mingyu blinks at the marker, then to Wonwoo.

 

“Make me.”

 

He sticks his tongue out at Minyu and that's the last straw. Mingyu lunges forward, hands pushing Wonwoo down against his bed. Wonwoo yelps, laughter erupting from his chest when Mingyu’s getting on top of him, hunching over as he tickles Wonwoo’s sides. He glances up at his door, freezing from torturing Wonwoo. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs that he quickly recognizes as Minseo.

 

Wonwoo calm down some, his laughter dying off as they both listen to Minseo’s steps as she walks past Mingyu’s room and goes into her own. Mingyu glances down at Wonwoo and his stomach drops. He takes in his new view. His hands laying flat on Wonwoo's bare chest. Wonwoo always seems fragile to Mingyu until he touches him. Wonwoo's body is solid and strong underneath him. Wonwoo's breathing sounds light and airy still, laughter bubbling out of his chest. His hands are on either side of his head, one holding onto the marker for dear life and Mingyu shouldn't be in this position right now, not with how he's still feeling.

 

Wonwoo's slower to realize how Mingyu’s feeling. The air is changing between them and Mingyu needs to do something, get off of him or crack a joke-something, anything to stop them from acting on the fact that Mingyu’s practically half hard still and straddling Wonwoo. He doesn't want to move.  Wonwoo's staring up at him now, quiet and watching Mingyu. So, Mingyu moves his hands up Wonwoo's chest, smoothing over Wonwoo’s shoulders as he leans down. Wonwoo closes his eyes and Mingyu smiles, hands leaving Wonwoo's shoulders, trailing up his arms as he leans down further.

 

His smile grows as his hands find Wonwoo’s. Mingyu then licks Wonwoo’s face, feeling Wonwoo squirm under him, his hands open as he tries to sit up and that’s when Mingyu successfully grabs the marker. He rolls off of Wonwoo and onto his back, laughing as he holds the marker to his chest. Wonwoo sits up, rubbing at his cheek.

 

“What are you, a dog?”

 

Wonwoo laughs as Mingyu sits up. Mingyu holds the marker up in victory, smiling bigger when Wonwoo shoves his arm playfully. Their laughter dies off quietly as they listen to a car drive past outside. Mingyu plays with the marker in his hand, not remembering why he desperately had to have it.  He tosses it onto his floor.

 

“Will you stay the night?”

 

He asks Wonwoo.

 

“Is it okay?”

 

Wonwoo’s and is still on his face when he looks at Mingyu.

 

“It's more than okay.”

 

He grins, body feeling warm as he stands and walks over to his closet.

 

“Here, you can borrow some clothes.”

 

Mingyu frowns at his closet, pushing back hanger after hanger. There’s no way Wonwoo can be in a sweater and nothing else in Mingyu’s house but Mingyu isn’t sure if he has anything besides tops that would fit Wonwoo. Mingyu grabs a shirt, tossing it to Wonwoo as he quickly walks over to his dresser, bending down and opening the bottom drawer, searching until he finds a pair of basketball shorts he had since highschool. Mingyu stands, looking at the logo on them. It’s a pirate so they aren’t just from _when_ he was in highschool, they’re _from_ his school. Mingyu isn’t sure how to feel when he turns around, holding the shorts out along with a pair of boxers for Wonwoo but the look on Wonwoo’s face makes Mingyu hold them to his chest.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

He asks. Wonwoo holds up the shirt to Mingyu.

 

“Fuck me gently with a chainsaw..?”

 

Wonwoo quirks a brow at him, grabbing the other clothes from Mingyu’s arms. Mingyu holds out his hand for the shirt back but Wonwoo shakes his head, mumbling a ‘whatever’.  He forgot he had that shirt but it doesn’t matter now. Wonwoo looks at him, making Mingyu raise his brows in question.

 

“Bathroom?”

 

He says it in an obvious tone. Mingyu nods once, walking towards his door. His hand pauses on the knob, turning back with his finger to his mouth, shushing Wonwoo.  Wonwoo smiles small and Mingyu opens his door. The house is almost pitch black, Mingyu has no problem getting down the steps but halfway through he feels one of Wonwoo’s hands at his arm. Mingyu frowns at him when they reach the bottom step.

 

“Your house is kind of creepy.”

 

Wonwoo hopes Mingyu isn’t insulted by him saying that but there’s a huge potted plant at the bottom of the steps that on first glance Wonwoo mistook as a person. Mingyu almost snorts, nodding in agreement as he guides Wonwoo towards the kitchen.

 

“Bathroom’s there.”

 

He whispers, pointing to the first door on their left in the hallway. Wonwoo nods, walking past him. The bathroom light flicks on and Mingyu catches glimpse of something on Wonwoo. He holds out his arm, quickly grabbing Wonwoo’s hand, catching Wonwoo off guard. He looks back to Mingyu, eyes wide and brows furrowed.

 

“What?”

 

Wonwoo asks him and Mingyu just stares at their feet.

 

“Your socks.”

 

“What about them?”

 

“They have kittens on them.”

 

“Your point?”

 

He’s too cute. Mingyu swallows thickly, shrugging. Wonwoo gives him a once over before he shuts the bathroom door. Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, stepping back into his living room. The moonlight streaming in from the windows makes him frown. He forgot no one in this town closes their blinds. Mingyu walks towards them, closing the blinds and then the curtains. He walks over to the front door, double checking that it’s locked. Mingyu’s hands press up against the door, looking through the small window out onto their darkened street.

 

The bathroom door opens, making Mingyu jump as he quickly walks back to it. Wonwoo switches off the light, holding his clothes to his chest when Mingyu comes back into view.  Mingyu looks down at them before he’s walking further down the hall. Mingyu opens another door, switching on the light and Wonwoo walks ahead towards the washer. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do now, Mingyu steps into the room, taking Wonwoo’s clothes from his arms and puts them into a small laundry basket next to them. Wonwoo looks at the other two baskets and is somewhat bothered by how organized Mingyu’s family is. At his home there was just one laundry basket where everyone would put their clothes that Wonwoo would end up cleaning but everyone having their own makes more sense to him.

 

“Come on.”

 

Mingyu holds out his hand, having to look away from Wonwoo. He’s in Mingyu’s house, wearing Mingyu’s clothes. Mingyu isn’t sure if his heart can take this abuse much longer. Wonwoo grabs his hand and they walk out of the laundry room, Wonwoo getting the light which makes Mingyu smile stupidly as they make their way back up the stairs.

 

They can hear Minseo’s radio when they reach Mingyu’s room. Wonwoo gives him a strange look that Mingyu shrugs at, holding his door open for Wonwoo.

 

“I’m guessing you want to sleep now?”

 

Wonwoo asks after Mingyu shuts his door. He turns back to see Wonwoo sitting on his bed, looking up at Mingyu with what Mingyu thinks is disappointment. Mingyu hates to nod but he does. He had a busy day and his night wasn’t any calmer, he’s beat.

 

“I’m really tired, that okay?”

 

He fake yawns that ends up turning into a real one. Wonwoo looks away from him, nodding once. Mingyu smiles at him, turning off his light. Wonwoo’s already getting under his covers when Mingyu’s at his window, about to close his blinds but then Wonwoo stops him.

 

“It’s kind of dark, don’t you think?”

 

Mingyu stares at him, watching Wonwoo pull the covers up to his chin. Mingyu steps away from his window, unsure on whether or not he should ask Wonwoo if this sudden fear of the dark is something he’s always had or if it’s because he’s sleeping in an unfamiliar place. He’s quick to take off his jeans, not bothering to reach from some sweatpants. Mingyu gets into bed-which is definitely too small for both of them but neither of them care. Wonwoo somehow manages to scoot closer to Mingyu, bed creaking under them as they settle more in bed.

 

Wonwoo’s arm is draped across Mingyu’s waist, their breaths fanning over each other's lips. It’s too warm but Mingyu won’t move away. He can faintly hear Minseo’s radio, tonight it’s on a rock station which Mingyu doesn’t necessarily hate but he knows this station, they only play music from the early 2000s. Mingyu lives in fear of Nickelback coming on but his thoughts are distracted by the look in Wonwoo’s eyes. There’s something in them Mingyu can’t read, he’s never seen Wonwoo look at him like this, like how he looks at Wonwoo when he wants to tell him he loves him. Mingyu’s eyes sting, he sucks in a breath, unable to handle this right now.

 

“I have to confess to something.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, feeling Wonwoo’s hand leave the small of his back. He opens them, seeing that Wonwoo’s shifted onto his back.

 

“Is it a felony?”

 

Wonwoo asks, a smile on his lips as he glances at the print on the back of Mingyu’s door. He doesn’t like the way the eyes are looking at him. Mingyu bites down on his lip, having to look away from Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Maybe, I lied earlier..about the monet paintings-why I have so many.”

 

His voice is quiet, eyes afraid to look at Wonwoo as he shifts back onto his side.

 

“So why do you?”

 

Wonwoo’s hand cards through Mingyu’s hair. He stares at Wonwoo, a blush dusting his cheeks as he looks away, shifting onto his back, hand covering Wonwoo’s when he places it on Mingyu’s chest.

 

“Part of it is just his style...He isn't my favorite-but I like his work, I also like reading about his life.” Mingyu smiles to himself, staring up at his ceiling. “You know, when he and his wife had their first child, they were really poor? He got zero help from his family too, and he was just lost on what to do then. He tried to drown himself in a river-the Seine river.” His eyes widen, letting go of Wonwoo’s hand as he points at the giant print above his bed. “That's the name of this print, The Seine at Vétheuil..” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, watching him look at the print.

 

“He painted the river he tried to kill himself in?”

 

Wonwoo frowns, watching Mingyu nod.

 

“Lots of times, it's a river near his home..god, his home..I want to see it someday, the pictures of it are amazing.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, watching him get lost in his thoughts. He wishes he knew what Mingyu was picturing in his mind for his gaze to look the same as when Wonwoo pulls back after kissing him.

 

“He painted the same thing over and over again, each time at a different angle, location and time of day, just watching the world move and change around him.” Wonwoo is captivated, listening to Mingyu’s hushed voice. He scoots down on the bed, feeling Mingyu’s arm wrap around  his shoulders, pulling him close.  “I wanted to draw like that when I was younger...I’m shit at painting though.” Mingyu laughs to himself quietly and Wonwoo smiles, feeling the vibrations in Mingyu’s chest.  Wonwoo closes his eyes.

 

Mingyu is beautiful.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo wakes up from what he thinks was actual sleep for the first time since the motel, then again he might’ve just zoned out for a few hours. He listens to what woke him up. Someone he isn't familiar with is moving around the house. He flinches to the sound of someone putting a dish into the kitchen sink. The dish broke from how hard it hit the sink and he listens closely to a small voice hiss out ‘shit’ as they pick up the broken pieces. He opens his eyes, remembering where he is.  Wonwoo pulls Mingyu's blankets over his head, curling in on himself on Mingyu's bed. The sun's warmed up the sheets and it feels nice. He closes his eyes, breathing in Mingyu's scent.

 

Mingyu's door bursts open, the handle slams against the wall and Wonwoo opens his eyes wide, body freezing.

 

“I broke your favorite bowl-don't get mad.”

 

That same small voice from before disturbs his quietness. Wonwoo's heart starts beating fast, he holds his breath, laying as still as he can, hoping they go away.

 

“Gyu..?”

 

Tiny hands push down on the edge of Mingyu's bed, almost hitting Wonwoo's feet, he quickly pulls his legs up to his chest.

 

“You even up? It's past noon, you giraffe, get up!”

 

They climb up on the bed, crawling over Wonwoo and he feels one of Mingyu's pillows being pulled out from his side. He can tell whoever this person is, they're getting ready to hit Wonwoo with this pillow. They're hovering over him, sitting painfully on his side. He can't take it anymore, so before they can bring the pillow down onto him, he sits up, causing them to to fall back on the bed.

 

“...who are you?”

 

Wonwoo stares back at a smaller Mingyu. A smaller, longer haired, rounder cheeked and more emotionless looking Mingyu. They hold a hand up to his face, snapping repeatedly.

 

“I asked you a question, weirdo sleeping in my brother's bed.”

 

The kid stares at him, her eyes looking darker than Mingyu's, meaner too. She places the pillow on her lap, sitting cross legged in her bunny pajama pants, clearly not at all threatened by a stranger in her home. Wonwoo looks away first, uncomfortable with her stare. He pushes back Mingyu's blankets onto her, getting out of the bed.

 

“I'm Mingyu's..I'm his friend-his roommate.”

 

He puts some distance between them despite the small size of Mingyu's room. He stands by Mingyu's dresser, arms crossed to match her.

 

“What a strange place to put a pause.”

 

She glares at him so he glares back.

 

“You got a name?”

 

The black hoodie she's in looks too big for her, swallowing up her body. He nods despite her annoyingly casual tone with him.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

Her eyes give him a once over.

 

“Are those his clothes..?”

 

Wonwoo loses the glare, replacing it with a blush, he uncrosses his arms, awkwardly placing them behind his back, leaning against Mingyu's dresser. She stares at him, glare gone, replaced with an expression Junhui usually has on when he's about to get his way. Wonwoo has to look away from her.

 

“Oh my god-are you his boyfriend?”

 

She almost yells, sounding excited and Wonwoo's face gets even redder. He crosses his arms in front of chest again.

 

“I'm just...we're just...listen, I'm not talking about this with some kid okay-”

 

He stammers out, meeting her annoyed gaze.

 

“I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. She's practically leaning off the bed now, smiling up at him and jesus christ her and Mingyu look so alike. Wonwoo doesn't move or look at her. Eventually she gets tired, having figured out Wonwoo won't speak again.

 

“Whatever. You hungry..? Mom's getting food from the market down the block. They have super yummy tangerines, you have to try some.”

 

He's assuming Mingyu went with their mom. He stands up straight, shaking his head. He looks around for the his clothes from last night but remembers Mingyu put them in the wash.

 

“No thanks. I'm going to leave anyway.”

 

Mingyu can finish his family visit and come back to school tomorrow anyway. He doesn't want to go without saying goodbye but, he's too embarrassed facing Mingyu's mom again.

 

“What-why?”

 

Her tiny voice doesn't fit with her cold eyes, Wonwoo can't meet her gaze. He shrugs, looking down at the floor.

 

“I've overstayed-”

 

She gets up off of Mingyu's bed.

 

“Bullshit, you have not. Come on, the good cartoons are on T.V.”

 

Wonwoo still doesn't know her name so he has nothing to call her by as she stands by Mingyu's door, pushing it back and forth bored. Wonwoo smiles to himself.

 

“Not a kid huh..?”

 

She walks out, not bothering to defend herself.

 

“Just come on.”

 

He follows her down the hall. The house is dark, blinds closed in the living room with only the T.V providing light. Mingyu’s sister steps up onto the couch instead of sitting normally. She stands there, looking back at him until he steps more into the room. Wonwoo sits close to the armrest, careful not to sit on her blanket and she finally drops down, knees to her chest as her complete and utter attention is on the cartoon playing in front of them. It's old looking, sounds old too. He has to really stare at the characters before he thinks he knows what show it is.

 

“Is this _Tom & Jerry _?”

 

Wonwoo still asks and she looks at him, frowning the same way Mingyu does.

 

“Yeah...didn't you watch this as a kid?”

 

She shifts, pulling her blanket around her shoulders. Wonwoo shakes his head no.

 

“I wasn't allowed T.V.”

 

Her jaw drops and Wonwoo wants to laugh at her for being so dramatic.

 

“No way.”

 

He nods, confirming it to her. She looks back to the T.V, hands now holding the remote.

 

“That's so cruel. Did your parents hate you?”

 

Her nails click against the remote. Wonwoo hates that sound. He smiles to her, shrugging.

 

“Just the house rules, I read a lot instead.”

 

Her face drops, glancing back at the T.V.

“Boring, I hate reading.”

 

Wonwoo looks at her, momentarily thinking about what her blood would taste like.

 

“You cold? You look cold, here.”

 

She knocks him out of his head and he feels guilty for allowing himself to think that.

“No-I’m-”

 

She fixes her blanket, ignoring him, settling down into the couch more and closer to Wonwoo so it covers both of them.

 

“Just take it, don't make it weird.”

 

They turn their attention back to the cartoon. His face feels red at someone so much younger than himself taking care of him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Her blood smells like Mingyu’s but different. She smells good but she's missing the feeling Mingyu’s scent gives him. It makes him miss Mingyu more. He turns to her, about to ask when she thinks they'll be back but she's already staring at him, her dark brown eyes boring into his own.

 

“Do you like my brother?”

 

She asks, face unchanging and Wonwoo really needs to meet their dad because she's too cold compared to Mingyu and their mom.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He answers and that was his first mistake, she turns her body, giving him all of her attention and Wonwoo stares ahead,mentally preparing himself for the interview that's bound to happen.

 

“Does he love you?”

 

She asks, interview starting now, Wonwoo figures. He sighs, nodding.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

Wonwoo sits still, not breathing for a few seconds before he nods again.

 

“Yes.”

 

Voice too small for his liking but Mingyu’s sister seems satisfied. She sits back and Wonwoo's scared to look at her so he continues watching the cartoon, face red.

 

“How long have you two been dating?”

 

This makes Wonwoo look at her and the harshness in his voice scares him.

 

“We aren't.”

 

“Howcome?”

 

She fires back, not registering his tone at all. He takes a breath, calming down.

 

“We just aren't.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs, turning his attention back on the T.V.

 

“Has he asked you out? Have you asked him?”

 

She pesters him, voice getting more enthusiastic as if this is fun for her to annoy  Wonwoo. She gives him a similar feeling he gets when seeing children that don't know how to pet cats right. Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“No and..no.”

 

He tries hard not to let the questions get to him, not wanting Mingyu’s little sister to put their relationship on blast.

 

“Do you want him too?”

 

Wasting no time in picking the questions back up, Wonwoo is starting to feel drained being in her presence. He takes off her blanket, pushing it more over to her.

 

“I don't know.”

 

He shrugs and can feel her eyes on him.

 

“You're weird.”

 

Her tone is blunt and Wonwoo merely shrugs.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They're quiet again, the sound effects from the T.V filling the silence.

 

“He confessed first right?” He makes a face and she continues. “You seem too shy.”

 

The quiet was nice while it lasted.Wonwoo sighs, not liking her pointing that out about him from the short amount of time they've known each other. He glances at her, the curious look never leaving her eyes. He decides to give her the information she's wanting.

 

“On accident, he blurted it out but I turned him down. I liked him back though.”

 

His fingers pick at the leftover blanket on his lap.

 

“Why turn him down if you had mutual feelings?”

 

She's a smart kid, Wonwoo notes. She's too blunt though, Wonwoo closes his eyes for a few seconds.

 

“A relationship right now wouldn't be good.”

 

It’s like a routine to him now, having to repeat that like he's been conditioned to recite it on command. He looks at her and she tilts her head, clearly confused. Wonwoo stares at her, finding the way she pouts her lips just like Mingyu cute.

 

“Does he know this?”

 

He stops fidgeting, nodding his head.

 

“Is he okay with it?”

 

She pushes more of the blanket back onto him and he smiles at her small.

 

“Probably not.”

 

There's a heavy weight on his shoulders as he looks away from her, down at his hands. She stays quiet for a few minutes. The cartoon ends and another starts-Wonwoo doesn't know it but she does, mumbling her distaste for it as she switches off the T.V.

 

“Are you happy? With my brother I mean.”

 

Wonwoo wishes she’d stop talking but he answers her question anyway, hands remaing still on his lap.

 

“I'm glad that I met him.”

 

He feels her shift, making the cushions move while she sits like he is now.

 

“Why do you sound sad?”

 

Her voice is gentle and Wonwoo shrugs, unable to look at her.

 

“He likes me..alot, and I might hurt him..real bad.”

 

The gentleness from before leaves her entire being as she stares at him with her piercing gaze.

 

“If you hurt him, I'll kill you.”

 

Wonwoo meets her gaze, opening his mouth to say something like ‘go ahead’ but he gets cut off with the front door opening.

 

“Minseo, come help with..groceries.” Mingyu stands in the doorway, holding way too many plastic bags in each hand. He stares at Wonwoo. “You're up.”

 

He's breathless, face red watching Wonwoo stand.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The sound gets eaten up in the room. Wonwoo forgets Minseo’s presence all together. He wants to hug Mingyu. His eyes look down at Mingyu’s hands, they're red and irritated from the plastic digging into them and Wonwoo’s reaches for some but stops when Mingyu pulls back.

 

“How'd you sleep?”

 

Mingyu asks, pretending like he didn't just do that. Wonwoo looks at his smile and the stupid canines that peak out making Wonwoo's face turn pink.

 

“Good.” Wonwoo's gaze flickers between Mingyu’s face and the bags. “Can I help?”

 

Mingyu looks at him like he doesn't know what Wonwoo is referring too. He holds out both arms after a few seconds, understanding quickly that Wonwoo isn't playing around here.

 

“Uh..sure..no-yeah, you can bring these to the kitchen and start putting them away, if you'd like?”

 

Wonwoo nods, and Mingyu allows him to take some of the bags. Mingyu sets the rest down, pointing behind Wonwoo.

 

“Minseo, help him.”

 

He's out the door then and Wonwoo turns, walking over to the kitchen. He sets the bags down on the counters and Minseo’s right behind him, doing the same. Wonwoo steps back first, watching her open up cupboards before he copies her, emptying the bags and putting the food in it's rightful place.

 

“Where'd you all go?”

 

Minseo asks Mingyu, as he brings in a few more bags, and Wonwoo’s starting to zone out a bit.

 

“Out to breakfast then the store and market. The kite fest is going on so after this go get dressed.”

 

Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, then to his sister with a pout on her face from him getting treated breakfast. She nods without a word and continues putting food away.

 

It's been awhile since Wonwoo’s done this and it shows when he's standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding a jar of peanut butter. His family would store it in the fridge but most people put it in the cupboards and Wonwoo’s still standing in place, afraid to move incase he puts it in the wrong spot.

 

“Hey..”

 

Mingyu’s hands are covering his and then Wonwoo's looking into Mingyu’s eyes.

 

“In the cupboard is fine.”

 

His voice is quiet and it feels like they're the only ones here. Wonwoo nods, knocking himself out of it. That was weird and embarrassing and he has no idea why he did that. He steps away from Mingyu, walking over to Minseo and quickly putting the peanut butter next to some cereal.

 

“You okay?”

 

Mingyu is by his side again and Wonwoo nods, just wanting to move on from that weird moment. He moves to the kitchen island, pushing down a bag and taking out some cans. Mingyu takes a box of pasta out of Wonwoo's hands.

 

“How about we switch? You can go help unload the rest with my mom..or you could just sit down?”

 

Wonwoo stares at him, listening to Minseo taking a few plastic bags and squishing them together. She opens a cupboard and tosses them in and Wonwoo flinches at the loud slam of it closing. He shakes his head no to the second option, he doesn't want to stand by when he's capable of helping. Plus, he needs some air to clear his head.

 

“I'll go help your mom.”

 

Mingyu nods, his hand resting on Wonwoo's shoulder as he presses a quick kiss to Wonwoo's forehead. He doesn't know how Mingyu knew something was wrong-if he even knew, Wonwoo isn't sure but he's glad Mingyu is here.

 

“Get a room.”

 

Minseo drags out the vowels in room, and Wonwoo smiles, walking past her. He listens to Mingyu and Minseo bicker quietly as he stands by the doorway, slipping on his shoes.

 

Their mom is sat in the car still, writing in a checkbook until she notices Wonwoo walking towards the car. She closes the book, opening the car door and smiling up at him.

 

“Well good morning, how'd you sleep?”

 

She brushes back some of the hair that's fallen in her face. She smells good, not just her blood but her perfume.

 

“Good, thank you again for letting me stay the night.”

 

He walks past her to the opened trunk. All that's left is some bags of fruit, all put into this one box. Wonwoo bends down, picking up the box with ease, pulling it out of the trunk. He rests it on the bumper for a second, readjusting his hold.

 

“Whoa there, you don't have to lift all that sweetie.”

 

Wonwoo stares at her, caught off guard from the petname. He glances away, clearing his throat. Mingyu’s mom is nice and Wonwoo’s left feeling awkward from her kindness, unsure of how he's supposed to respond.

 

“It's okay, I'm strong.”

 

The words feel weird coming out of his mouth and the look that crosses her face makes it seem like she knows he's lying even though he isn't. But then she smiles up at him.

 

“Okay, no big deal if you drop it, five second rule yeah?”

 

She places her hand on his back for a few seconds and then she steps out of the way. He can still feel the warmth of her hand and his face reddens as he picks up the box again. She shuts the trunk, walking slow behind him.

 

Wonwoo listens to her close the car door and then lock up, it beeps, echoing in the driveway. He makes it through the door, kicking off his shoes and then over to the kitchen okay.  The food and bags have all been put away. Mingyu nowhere to be seen, Wonwoo can't focus on him right now.

 

When he sets down the box on the island, Mingyu’s mom claps for him, her hand squeezing his shoulder.

 

“Have you ever been to the kite festival?”

 

She asks him, taking a bag of the oh so famous tangerines and opening them, putting some in an empty bowl on the island. Wonwoo shakes his head no, taking the boxes of strawberries and putting them in the fridge.

 

“It's going on right now, we’ll be leaving soon, will you be joining us?”

 

Wonwoo slowly shuts the fridge door, looking back at her.

 

“I don't want to impose.”

 

She waves her hand in the air, rearranging the fruit in the bowl.

 

“You won't be, right Gyu?”

 

Mingyu's mom smiles, her eyes staring behind Wonwoo. He turns, seeing Mingyu leaning against the wall, already looking at Wonwoo. Wonwoo assumes his nerves from talking with Mingyu's mom is why he didn't notice Mingyu's presence. He's changed into a dark grey t-shirt and something Wonwoo's never seen him in, a pair of white shorts.

 

“It'll be fun?”

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu's hair, it's messy but looks good and he wants to run his hands through it. He looks into Mingyu's eyes, noting the almost pleading gaze that's being directed at him. Wonwoo looks away, letting his gaze fall to the bowl of fruit.

 

“Okay.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

Wonwoo isn’t sure what reaction he was supposed to have from a festival celebrating kites. They’re currently at a beach-the best beach in the county according to the huge billboard that greeted them as they all piled out of Mingyu’s mom’s car. He won’t say anything but he quickly stopped scrunching his nose up at the lake smell when Mingyu smiled at him. He feels out of place, following Mingyu’s family through the crowd of people here. It’s hot, much too hot to be wearing the long sleeved shirt Mingyu let him borrow. His shorts feel too big but Mingyu said they looked fine so Wonwoo dropped it. There’s sand in his shoes despite them walking at least twenty feet from the actual beach. There are tents set up all around them, an entire parking lot filled with tent after tent of grills and food that makes Wonwoo feel nauseated. Did he mention it was hot? Because it’s really fucking hot out and if he feels that it’s hot out that must mean they are literally in satan’s asscrack.

 

He isn’t a fan of summer, or beaches, or grills or large crowds whose beer and sugar filled drinks attract bugs which wonwoo is also not a fan of. There are seagulls flying above them like falcons, and Wonwoo feels bad but he wants them to all get caught in the kites that are continuously making him flinch when they fly too low.

 

“Think we missed the kite battles?”

 

Mingyu asks and Wonwoo can’t see his face but the shrug he sees Mingyu’s mom give him, let’s Wonwoo picture a pout on his lips. The kite battles confused him and made his stomach churn. On the ride here, having learned of Wonwoo’s lack of kite festival experiences, Minseo began telling him about the battles and about how one year a kite that had razors on it to cut the other kites crashed and cut up a kid. He didn’t like the smile on her face telling him that, Minseo makes him uncomfortable.

 

“Mom-funnel cake.”

 

He hears Minseo say above the painfully loud music coming from both speakers and the live band that’s on a makeshift stage on the beach. She’s dragging their mom away from him and Mingyu. Mingyu’s sister walks fast despite her short legs, within seconds he and Mingyu are alone in the crowd. He catches up to Mingyu, gluing himself to Mingyu’s side, hand already grabbing Mingyu’s.

 

“You okay?”

 

Mingyu’s hand squeezes his, Wonwoo shakes his head no, swatting away a bug.

 

“Too loud.”

 

He confesses, already regretting saying what he truly felt incase it ruins Mingyu’s mood but Mingyu nods understandably, looking around the crowd before Wonwoo’s being pulled away towards the park here.

 

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t really like this.”

 

Mingyu says to him as they continue to walk further away from the various people having picnics. They walk past a playground that doesn’t really look like a playground to Wonwoo, there’s the usual equipment at every playground, swings, merry go round, etc. but, the kids here seem to be more interested in climbing the giant rocks instead of what they’re supposed to be playing on.

 

“There’s a really cool view up ahead, wanna go?” Mingyu points towards this steep looking wooden staircase that Wonwoo would rather not go up, let alone touch in fear of splinters but he nods anyway, deciding a ‘cool view’ is what’ll boost his mood a bit.

 

“My mom and dad used to take me up here all the time when I was a kid.”

 

Mingyu tells him, hand on the railing as they continue up the stairs and Wonwoo can only nod, wondering why Mingyu isn’t afraid of splinters. They reach a landing in Wonwoo stares up ahead at even more flights of stairs in front of them.

 

“You climbed these stairs every time?”

 

Wonwoo’s already out of breath, Mingyu laughs.

 

“This is just the way from the beach.”

 

Wonwoo nods, they move out of the way for a few others coming down the steps. Wonwoo pushes up the sleeve of his shirt, scowling at this heat. This view better be worth it. Mingyu keeps talking to him about nothing, Wonwoo can’t pay attention, feeling the sweet embrace of death within the burning in his thighs. He glares at the back of Mingyu’s head the entire time until they reach the offical top.

 

“Come on, slow poke.”

 

Mingyu’s already walking ahead of him, Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek, wiping at his forehead as he catches up to Mingyu. There’s a hill next to them-so many hills in this town, Wonwoo never wants to come back. At the end of that is another park and Wonwoo wants to ask Mingyu why his town has so many parks, he's counted at least seven and that's just on the way to the beach. Mingyu’s walking fast again, Wonwoo’s shoes are still full of sand but it feels a bit cooler up here which means it’s probably a lot colder than he feels.  Mingyu’s skin has goosebumps on it so his thoughts are correct when he takes Mingyu’s hand again.

 

“Over here.” Mingyu points with their hands, and Wonwoo looks up ahead. There are people here-not as many as at the beach but still a lot to Wonwoo. Mingyu pulls him towards this stone wall that barely comes up to his thighs. There are few people standing by tower viewers mounted to the wall, one couple is holding their baby on the ledge and Wonwoo frowns at them as they pass.

 

“Here, sit.”

 

Mingyu lets go of his hand and Wonwoo looks at him in disbelief as he sits on the wall, leg swinging over the ledge.

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

Wonwoo looks out at the view, he can only see water. Mingyu pats the stone and Wonwoo can’t believe he hasn’t just walked away when he gives into Mingyu’s smile and sits down on the edge with him.

 

“It’s cool, right?”

 

Mingyu asks him, looking out at the lake and Wonwoo nods, staring out at the park, back to Mingyu’s ‘cool view’. He doesn’t have an issue with heights-he doesn’t think but he also knows that if he turns around he’ll get dizzy. He’s content just sitting here with Mingyu, although he would prefer it to he just them.

 

“It’s nice.”

 

Wonwoo says after awhile. Mingyu glances over at Wonwoo. The light breeze moving his hair, his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips as he enjoys the sun, his skin having warmth to it and Mingyu wants to keep this moment. He holds up his phone, taking the picture. The shutter is loud, like it put a crack in the sky and the look Wonwoo gives him is one Mingyu's never seen.

 

“Delete it.”

 

Wonwoo's voice rings through Mingyu’s ears. Before he knows it, Mingyu is staring down at his phone. His thumbs move on their own accord, hitting delete and he watches the picture be replaced instantaneously. Mingyu slumps down, blinking at his phone. He looks at Wonwoo, not understanding what just happened. Wonwoo doesn't look away from Mingyu. Two kids run past them, laughing loudly, their flip flops smacking against the ground and that's when Wonwoo looks away.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He stands up and starts walking away from Mingyu, heading back towards the stairs. Mingyu feels like he's been slapped. He quickly stands, catching up with Wonwoo.

 

“Wonwoo-” He stands in front of him, arms spread  stopping Wonwoo from going down the stairs. “Hey..I’m sorry-for taking your picture, I'm sorry.” He’s out of breath, Wonwoo just looks at him and then his hand is at Mingyu’s arm, dragging him out of the way as some poor little kid awkwardly runs past them. Mingyu glances back at the kid and then to Wonwoo when he feels Wonwoo’s hand leave his arm.

 

“No-I...sorry, I don't like my picture being taken, it isn't your fault.” Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, looking away from Mingyu. “Sorry for making you delete it, that was wrong of me.” He stares at what looks like fallen pears all over the ground and then up the trees surrounding them. Mingyu starts walking slowly towards a park bench, Wonwoo following him silently.

 

“It's fine, I should've asked..but maybe if something like this happens again we could..talk first?”

 

He tries and Wonwoo nods, face warm as Mingyu guides them to sit down.

 

“Yeah..that was weird, wasn't it?”

 

Wonwoo really didn’t mean to do that. He still did it but the fact that they’re sitting down and talking about it is a pretty big deal in Wonwoo’s eyes. Mingyu smiles small, looking behind them at the park.

 

“I think dramatic is more correct.”

 

He laughs but it’s out of nerves. Wonwoo smiles, nodding as he looks down at his hands.

 

“Sorry I just-I didn't know what to do..I panicked.”

 

Wonwoo really should stop using his powers like that. He never understood how Junhui could just use them whenever instead of some defense mechanism.

 

“Can I know why you don't like it?”

 

Mingyu wonders if asking about it will turn this conversation into an argument but then Wonwoo smiles,

 

“It's stupid.”

 

He looks away from Mingyu’s concerned gaze, closing his eyes at the feeling of Mingyu’s hand on his knee.

 

“I don't think so, please?”

 

Mingyu smiles at him, leaning forward invading Wonwoo’s space until Wonwoo opens his eyes, hand at Mingyu’s chest pushing him back.

 

“Don't give me that smile of yours.” Wonwoo’s hand finds Mingyu’s, smiling down at their laps. “I hate looking at myself, that's all.” He laughs to himself. Mingyu’s smile falters. He didn’t know Wonwoo had those thoughts about himself like that. He feels the need to hug Wonwoo knowing that the elder would push him away if he did. Mingyu looks to their side, past the trees blocking their view of the lake.  

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo squeezes his hand, earning his attention. Mingyu swallows thickly, smiling small.

 

“Well..from the very few seconds I saw the picture, you looked amazing.”

 

Mingyu lets go of their hands, standing up.

 

“I kind of wanted to draw you then.”

 

Wonwoo smiles up at him.

 

“What, like I'd be your Rose or something?”

 

Mingyu cocks his head, watching Wonwoo stand, pulling his sleeves back down. He holds his hand out for Mingyu’s then. Mingyu smiles bigger, taking it as Wonwoo leads them back to the stairs.

 

“You know...in the drawing you wouldn't be naked but now-I mean if you wanted to-"

 

Wonwoo stops walking, giving Mingyu a look. Mingyu lets go of their hands, holding both of his up in defense.

 

“Okay-okay, hey we should go find my family before they send out a search party.” Mingyu walks ahead, starting down the stairs. This time going slower.  “Will you come back with us for the lanterns?” He asks over his shoulder.

 

“Lanterns?”

 

Wonwoo frowns, unsure as to how long this festival is going to last. He was okay with this day trip but the sun will set soon and Wonwoo needs to get back before Mingyu’s mom brings up dinner plans. Wonwoo isn’t sure he could lie to Mingyu’s mom about why he can’t eat her food.. Mingyu greets some older woman and her child, Wonwoo is too busy pressing himself against the railing to pay attention to Mingyu’s relations to them.

 

“Yeah, I never light one-makes me anxious.”

 

For some reason the trip down the stairs was easier and faster for Wonwoo. Mingyu still beat him too the bottom, hand out dramatically for Wonwoo like they’re at some ball. Wonwoo swats it away, stepping off the last step, sand filled shoes getting filled with new sand.

 

“Minseo loves the lanterns, it's like the only time she smiles in front of me now.” Wonwoo gives into Mingyu’s pout, grabbing his hand as they continue down the beach. “I really can't handle this teenage rebellion phase from her, she used to be so cute and needed me to stick up for her. Now she has this scowl on her face all the time and openly slaps people in front of teachers.” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, somehow able to picture Minseo doing that.

 

“..How often does she do that?”

 

Wonwoo’s glad to be back on the sidewalk, until they start walking and Wonwoo can painfully feel every grain of sand at his heel. Mingyu looks at him.

 

“The slapping? Only a few times a month. There's this kid in her class, never knows when to leave her alone so, she lets him know.” Wonwoo nods, still finding Minseo mildly disturbing for a child. Mingyu sighs. “I feel bad, I think he likes her but I’m positive she doesn't like anyone that way, or I did until she started hanging out with this new friend of hers.” he frowns, making Wonwoo smile at him.

 

“Our age gap really bothers me, I can tell we aren't as close as we used to be. She's growing up fast.” Mingyu stops walking, frowning at Wonwoo. “...I sound like I gave birth to her.” Wonwoo laughs, pulling him forward, he doesn’t know where the rest of Mingyu’s family is but he remembers where Mingyu’s mom’s car is so he takes the lead and heads that way.

 

“It's okay..I used to be like that with Bohyuk-my brother.”

 

Mingyu smiles at the back of Wonwoo’s head. He gets a fluttering feeling in his chest from knowing the name of someone who made Wonwoo happy back when he was alive.

 

“They'll always be little kids to us, won't they?”

 

Wonwoo says, smiling at Mingyu. He nods, looking past Wonwoo and up ahead at the parking lot. His mom and sister are next to their car and Mingyu lets go of wonwoo’s hands a little too quick. He sends Wonwoo a sheepish glance towards the questioning look Wonwoo gives him. He knows his mom knows him and Wonwoo are more than just roommates but that doesn’t mean he’ll automatically be totally calm holding Wonwoo’s hand in front of her.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu steps into the darkened hallway, still drying his hair with the towel around his neck. He forgot everyone goes to bed early on Sundays. It's been awhile since he was the only one up and it feels kind of lonely. Wonwoo left them on their way back for dinner. Their plan is always to spend a few hours at the festival and then go home and eat dinner and be back in time for the lanterns but Wonwoo had other plans. Well that’s what he told Mingyu’s mom, they had both wished to just tell her how quickly it’ll take him to get back but they remained quiet and polite.

 

She let him go only after Mingyu’s intense begging for her not to drive the forty minutes back to campus and they settled on dropping Wonwoo off in town where he lied to Mingyu’s mom about one of his friends coming to pick him up.  Mingyu wanted to give him a proper goodbye but settled on texting him, until he realised Wonwoo didn’t have his phone with him when he came here. He cuts across to his room, opening his door, and switching on his desk lamp instead of the ceiling light.

 

“You should really lock your window.”

 

Wonwoo's voice makes him jump and he turns to see Wonwoo sitting on the window sill, hand playing with part of the curtain. He’s still wearing the clothes he burrowed earlier. Mingyu’s face is red, he quickly takes off the towel, setting it down on his desk chair.

 

“If I did that a vampire wouldn't be able to get in.”

 

He listens to Wonwoo laugh.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Mingyu looks back to his window but Wonwoo is gone. He turns around, seeing Wonwoo leaning against his bedroom door. Mingyu swallows down the fear he has from whatever it is Wonwoo just did. He steps towards Wonwoo.

 

“One isn't so bad.”

 

Wonwoo smiles at him and Mingyu stops walking, glancing at the floor, unable to hide his blush but he still tries. He can't act cool in front of Wonwoo ever. He looks back up and Wonwoo’s gone again.

 

“One, is more than enough to do some damage.”

 

He feels Wonwoo's warm hands snake around his waist. Mingyu bites down on his lip, hating how easy it is for Wonwoo's voice to affect him. Wonwoo's hands are off of him, he stands in front of Mingyu now and Wonwoo let's Mingyu invade his space, backing him up against the door. Mingyu gently takes hold of Wonwoo's wrists, pinning them a little above Wonwoo's head. He leans in when Wonwoo smiles, closing his eyes.

 

Their lips barely brush and then he feels Wonwoo slip away. When Mingyu opens his eyes Wonwoo is gone. He turns around and sees Wonwoo sitting back at Mingyu’s window, a smile on his face.

 

“Having fun?”

 

Mingyu runs a hand through his damp hair. The fear is gone and now he just wants to kiss Wonwoo, having grown tired of this game. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo pretending like he isn't teasing Mingyu. He sits down on his bed, staring at Wonwoo.

 

“Come here. At human speed, please.”

 

Wonwoo’s smile grows, he pushes himself up, walking very slow over to Mingyu, making them both laugh quietly. His hands are at Mingyu’s shoulders, easing himself onto Mingyu’s lap. Mingyu’s arms wrap around his waist, Keeping Wonwoo close.

 

“You came back.”

 

Mingyu smiles up at him. Wonwoo purses his lips.

 

“Well..I did leave my clothes here.”

 

He reminds Mingyu.

 

“Oh yeah..forgot about those. Shall we go get them?” Mingyu’s arms loosen around Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo shakes his head no.

 

“I’m really comfortable right now.”

 

Mingyu could kiss him but if he did that now, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Instead, he drops a hand down to Wonwoo’s thigh and stands, feeling Wonwoo’s arms tighten around him. Wonwoo’s eyes widen.

 

“You are not carrying me down those stairs.”

 

Mingyu sits back down. Wonwoo gets off of him quickly, smiling at Mingyu in disbelief.

 

“I wouldn’t try.”

 

Mingyu rubs at his shoulder, acting as if carrying Wonwoo was that hard. Wonwoo steps closer, hand pulling Mingyu’s arm until he stands and then they switch positions. Wonwoo plops down on Mingyu’s bed and Mingyu gapes at him when he shoos Mingyu away with his hand. Signalling that Mingyu can go fetch his clothes on his own, which he does end up doing.

 

His mom’s bedroom light is on when he reaches the laundry room. It awakens Mingyu’s inner spy but shuts it down when he reaches the stairs, steps creaking under his weight. When he returns to his room, he’s met with Wonwoo laying on his bed, eyes focused on Mingyu’s old DS in his hands. He pushes back Wonwoo’s legs so he can sit down. Wonwoo plants his legs across Mingyu’s lap after. Mingyu stares at him.

 

“Wow, I leave for two minutes and you act like you own the place.”

 

He laughs quietly, arms resting on top of Wonwoo’s shins.

 

“Not my fault you feel like home.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is light, his face warm when he realizes what he’s said. Mingyu has to look away from him, ears burning as he listens to the low volume of what game Wonwoo’s playing. He pushes Wonwoo’s legs off of him, walking over to his desk to grab his other more newer DS. He turns to face Wonwoo, a smile plastered on his face.

 

“Wanna race?”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu stares in shock at the DS screen. He purposefully picked Rainbow Road knowing neither of them would win and that’s exactly what the plan was, he didn’t want to win against Wonwoo at a game he’s practically the champ in minus that road.  Wonwoo didn’t have the same thoughts, he bumped into Mingyu’s guy three times, knocking him off of the road and even pushed his foot into Mingyu’s side. The worst thing that had happened was the one time Mingyu had miraculously gotten in first, Wonwoo sent him a blue shell and he knows it was Wonwoo based on the others evil smile when he looked at him, mouth parted and betrayal in his eyes.

 

They both had lost and that was fine, Mingyu guesses. But, the betrayal was still there even as they both layed down next to each other limbs a tangled mess. Mingyu falls asleep first, his dreams full of the memories of the beach and the way Wonwoo looked in the sunlight.

 

When he wakes up, he’s alone.  Mingyu quickly sits up in bed, rubbing at his eye as he glances around his room, expecting to find Wonwoo but there’s no one. He falls back in bed. It’s early based on how bright his room is. Mingyu’s hand searches his bedside table for his phone. It’s eight a.m. He groans. He has his calc final in the afternoon and just realizes now that he didn’t even bring home the right books for that class.

 

He shifts onto his side, putting his phone back. A piece of notebook paper under it catches his eyes.

 

_See you at school_

 

It’s written in the cotton candy marker. Mingyu smiles, eyes tracing over Wonwoo’s handwriting. There’s a knock at his door.

 

“Gonna be late for school, bubba.”

 

His dad’s head peeks through his doorway. Mingyu smiles at him, nervous laughter bubbling out of his chest. His didn’t know his dad was coming home today.  He doesn't complain about the name either, knowing full well his dad hasn't even seen _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_.

 

“Taking a sick day?”

 

He asks. His dad smiles at him, fake coughing once.  

 

“I have a terrible head cold.”

 

Mingyu laughs, pushing back his blankets.

 

“You up for driving me back?”

 

He asks, hearing his dad open his door more.

 

“I am at that.” His dad claps once. “Get dressed and come down to eat-let’s go.”

 

His dad’s voice trails down the hallway as he leaves Mingyu alone. Mingyu runs a hand through his hair. He gets out of bed, taking Wonwoo’s note with him.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


The ride back to school was nostalgic at best. His dad only listens to talk radio and although Mingyu hates it, he was happy to listen to that and what his dad did all weekend. He feels good when he closes the car doors, waving his dad goodbye. He only wishes to have said goodbye in person to his mom and Minseo but the texts they left him were enough.

 

When he gets back to his dorm room, Wonwoo isn’t there which kind of kills Mingyu’s happiness. Everything looks the same though, no sign of kidnapping here but it does make Mingyu do a quick once over of the room. His gaze leaves Wonwoo’s sloth stuffed animal that’s smushed between the wall and his bed and is still bleeding out it’s stuffing, and then lands on his own bed. It's been made, kind of, as made as it can get with an extra comforter and pillows on it. Mingyu lets his bag fall off his shoulder. He shouldn't do this but he can't stop himself, he's already in front of Wonwoo’s desk, moving the scattered books on it until he sees what he’s looking for. He picks up Wonwoo's phone, turning it on. The screen remains black and Mingyu thinks it's dead until it vibrates in his hand, startling him a little.

 

Everything's set at factory settings still, the background set at the store is still the wallpaper and there aren't any apps. Mingyu feels wrong for even looking that far, he taps contacts, and sure enough, Junhui’s name is the only one in it. He holds the phone up to his ear. On the second ring, Junhui picks up.

 

_“..Wonwoo?”_

 

Junhui’s voice sounds different, gentler. Mingyu’s mouth feels dry.

 

“No-uh, it's-"

 

He hears Junhui sigh.

 

_“What do you want?”_

 

Mingyu clears his throat, remembering why he was even putting himself through this.

 

“Is Wonwoo okay? He isn't here and I just..need to know where he is.”

 

He hears Junhui laugh once under his breath and Mingyu wants to pull the phone away and hang up but he stays still.

 

_“That's a violation of his privacy, wouldn't you agree?”_

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“Junhui-"

 

He starts but Junhui cuts him off.

 

_“He's reading somewhere.”_

 

Junhui answers him with a bored tone and Mingyu somehow prefers the gentle tone that was meant for wonwoo. He coughs.  

 

“So he's safe?”

 

He asks, Junhui sighs again.

 

_“Yeah. He probably hasn't realized you're back yet.”_

 

Mingyu nods. Junhui makes sense but his curiosity is growing by the second.

 

“Do you know where he is exactly?”

 

Mingyu listens for a few seconds, not hearing anything on Junhui’s end and he momentarily thinks Junhui’s hung up until his voice is next to Mingyu’s ear again.

 

_“Privacy Mingyu.”_

 

He reminds him. Mingyu’s face warms, he’s ready to hang up now.

 

“Yeah..yeah you're right, thanks.”

 

For some reason he stays on the call. Junhui hums boredly and then silence again.

 

_“..Would you come over? I need you to give Wonwoo something.”_

 

Mingyu isn’t sure if he likes the sound of that. He smiles nervously.

 

“No offense Junhui, but that sounds like you're going to kill me.”

 

Junhui scoffs.

 

_“Oh drat, my evil plans have been exposed.”_

 

Mingyu wants to laugh, like, genuinely laugh at that. He clears his throat, nodding again.

 

“I'll be over soon.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu doesn’t feel nervous when he stands in front of Junhui’s door. He’s used to it now and he can’t tell if he likes that he has familiarity to this room.  He hears a mumbled ‘door’s open’ before his hand is at the knob.

 

“So...what is it?”

 

Junhui’s back greets him, he’s standing by his bed, searching through a beaten up backpack. Junhui turns to him, looking at Mingyu’s empty hands.

 

“What, no stake?”

 

He smiles at Mingyu, returning to to his searching. Mingyu scoffs, rolling his eyes.

 

“Ha ha, you're hilarious.” Mingyu’s face warms, he coughs, reminding himself on where he is and who is he with right now.  “What is it?” He asks, arms crossing in front of his chest.

 

“His half of our money.”

 

Junhui tosses him a small green plastic bag. Mingyu barely catches it. He ignores the look Junhui gives hima and opens it, seeing a few wads of cash and this encounter is starting to seem more illegal by the second. He closes the bag.

 

“It's like you two got divorced.”

 

He glances at Junhui, not missing the brief sadness that crosses his eyes.

 

“Ask him if he wants to-”

 

Junhui starts but Mingyu shakes his head no, he crosses his arms again, holding the bag to his chest.

 

“I'm not a messenger for you two.”

 

Mingyu sternly says, Junhui stares at him.

 

“Well no, for you to be that, both parties have to order you around.”

 

Mingyu uncrosses his arms, nodding to that. His eyes follow Junhui as he walks over to his desk.

 

“You know what I mean. Junhui you have to apologize to him.”

 

Mingyu’s voice is small as Junhui glares at him, leaning against his desk.

 

“Don't tell me what I have to do-I know what needs to be done and I already told you, he isn't ready.”

 

Junhui looks away from him, mimicking Mingyu, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“When will he?”

 

Mingyu asks, voice sounding like a child. Junhui doesn’t answer him, standing up straight, expression darkening for a second.

 

“You should go.”

 

Mingyu frowns at him.

 

“Junhui-"

 

Mingyu shuts his mouth at the look Junhui gives him.

 

“He's on his way back and if you hurry you'll make it there first. Give yourself a chance to change so he doesn't smell me on you.”

 

Junhui doesn’t leave much room for Mingyu to argue.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Their first meeting was cut short when Mingyu had to leave and meet up with Seokmin for the final. Wonwoo didn’t mind, having kissed Mingyu and wishing him good luck was enough to last him until Mingyu got back. He missed Mingyu but he missed their privacy more.

 

Mingyu was gone much longer than Wonwoo had thought and him missing Mingyu in other ways only grew as the hours passed. When Mingyu did come back, he was visibly tired, and smelling of alcohol. So, Wonwoo let him get ready for bed, deciding to wait longer and give Mingyu rest he needs. He even opted to sleep in his own bed tonight.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu can't sleep. He shifts onto his side and waits a few seconds before letting out an annoyed huff, shifting onto his back, keeping his eyes closed. This doesn't make sense, he should be able to sleep now that he's back at their dorm, back with Wonwoo. He tries to remain still, focusing on his breathing.

 

A few minutes pass and he can slowly feel the beginnings of sleep take over him. Until he hears what sounds like Wonwoo pushing off his own blankets and sitting up in his bed. Mingyu keeps his eyes shut, not giving into curiosity, he needs to sleep.

 

“Mingyu..?”

 

He opens his eyes, sitting up. He runs a hand through his hair.

 

“You can't sleep either?”

 

Mingyu asks, turning to look at Wonwoo. It's too dark to see Wonwoo's expression, he can only make out that Wonwoo's standing now, just enough of his body can be seen from the limited moonlight in here. He doesn’t remember Wonwoo going to bed wearing one of Mingyu’s shirts. It’s long on him but it seems too short for Wonwoo's liking, Mingyu can see his hand pulling down the hem even when it ends at his thigh.

 

“Can I lie down with you?”

 

He nods, too tired to hear the nervousness in Wonwoo's voice. Mingyu scoots over and Wonwoo's quick to get under the covers. They lay side by side, Mingyu closes his eyes when Wonwoo pulls the covers up and over their shoulders. He feels better now, even more tired too, he puts his arm around Wonwoo's waist and he almost misses Wonwoo's breath hitching.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu opens his eyes, Wonwoo's covering his face and even though nothing feels wrong, Mingyu sits up more, hand gently pulling away Wonwoo's and he stares at his face, able to see it more clearly. Wonwoo looks up at him and then glances down at Mingyu’s lips before he also sits up, hands pulling at Mingyu’s shoulders, bringing him close and then Wonwoo's kissing him.

 

It's hurried and although Mingyu was caught off guard, he kisses him back. He's wide awake now. Wonwoo deepens the kiss, teeth pulling at Mingyu’s bottom lip, tongue licking over the accidental cuts he given him. Mingyu’s hand leaves Wonwoo's waist, finding the hem of his shirt, pushing it up. His fingers drag up Wonwoo's thigh, he breaks the kiss, trailing his lips down Wonwoo's neck, feeling Wonwoo's hands pull against his back, fists twisting at the fabric of Mingyu’s shirt. His breathings heavy, body arching closer to Mingyu’s.

 

Mingyu moves his hand up, smoothing over Wonwoo's hip, feeling nothing but the warmth of his skin and then Mingyu stops kissing Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo let's out a frustrated groan and Mingyu can hear nothing but his own heartbeat. He pushes up more of the shirt, confirming his thoughts.

 

“Did you plan this..?”

 

Mingyu asks at the realization that Wonwoo was lying in his bed with nothing but Mingyu’s shirt on this whole time.

 

“Maybe, please can we just-”

 

Wonwoo's hands are pressing against Mingyu’s shoulders, pushing him away and onto his back. He watches Wonwoo get ontop of him, straddling Mingyu’s waist. He smiles down at Mingyu, hands pressing lightly against his chest.

 

“I like seeing you like this.”

 

This time it's Mingyu’s turn to feel flustered. He has to look away from Wonwoo, face burning. His hands rest low on Wonwoo's hips, Hand hooking under Wonwoo’s thigh as he pushes the elder onto his back.

 

“I prefer you this way though?”

 

He smiles, hovering over Wonwoo, feeling Wonwoo’s legs wrap around his waist.

  


“I don't care what way Mingyu, please just fuck me already.”

 

Wonwoo’s tone is desperate, breathing loud and Mingyu almost forgets how to breathe.

 

“Such a romantic.”

 

He holds back a groan, feeling Wonwoo’s hips buck up against his.

 

“Is this not romantic enough for you? I can be romantic.”

 

Eyes black as he looks up at Mingyu with an innocent expression Mingyu wasn’t even sure Wonwoo could make looking like this. Mingyu smiles, shaking his head no.

 

“Wonwoo, this is perfect.”

 

He leans down, kissing Wonwoo. Mingyu still isn’t used to this, his nerves are relentless hands shaking when they pull apart and Wonwoo sits up, guiding Mingyu’s hands to his shirt and Mingyu takes it off of him. He runs a hand through Wonwoo’s hair, fixing it from how messy it got. Wonwoo smiles at him, his body covered in moonlight and Mingyu wants to forever remember this image of Wonwoo.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo’s hands are at the hem of his shirt. Mingyu raises his arms, letting Wonwoo take it off of him. His warm hands are at the waistband of Mingyu’s sweatpants and Mingyu looks down, marveling at Wonwoo’s shaking hands.

 

“I love you.”

 

Mingyu says it quiet. Wonwoo doesn’t freeze, doesn’t move away. His hand drags up Mingyu’s stomach, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu gasps into the kiss, stomach tensing at Wonwoo's sudden touch. Mingyu closes his eyes tight, holding back his moan from feeling Wonwoo's hand dip inside his boxers, wrapping around his cock. He breaks the kiss, feeling Wonwoo stroke once, torturously slow. He opens his eyes, Wonwoo's already staring back at him, watching his reactions.  Mingyu drops his gaze to Wonwoo's lips.

 

“This okay?” Wonwoo asks, Mingyu nods without hesitation. He leans in to kiss Wonwoo again, letting him swallow his moans.

 

The pacing is still slow as Wonwoo's hand continues to stroke him. The kiss is messy, Mingyu barely able to respond. Wonwoo pulls back, their breathing heavy.

 

“I want to try something.”

 

His voice is quiet, black eyes leaving Mingyu’s, tracing down his torso and Mingyu can only watch as Wonwoo gets off of the bed, kneeling down in front of Mingyu. His hands are at Mingyu’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down and Mingyu’s entire upper half is red. He’s afraid to look at  Wonwoo. Mingyu’s mouth hangs open, hips bucking up at the feeling of Wonwoo's tongue circling over the head of his cock. It's too much, Mingyu doesn’t know what to do with his hands, placing them behind himself so he doesn’t fall back when Wonwoo’s mouth leaves him, his hand pumping Mingyu slowly, thumb running over the head of his dick and Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo, confused at the frown on Wonwoo’s face. He sucks in a breath, hand coming up to Wonwoo’s cheek, making him look at Mingyu.

 

“Sorry..the fangs just..I’m still not used to them and I don’t want to try and end up hurting you.”

 

Wonwoo looks away. Mingyu doesn’t want to say anything let alone try and compliment or embarrass Wonwoo at his attempt of giving a blow job. He doesn’t speak, hand leaving Wonwoo’s cheek, cupping up his chin as he leans down, kissing Wonwoo once. Wonwoo’s hand is at Mingyu’s chest, he pulls back, smiling at Mingyu.

 

“On your back, please.”

 

Wonwoo stands up and Mingyu scoots up more on his bed, laying down against their pillows. He watches Wonwoo search through his bedside table. Wonwoo grabs his lube, getting back on the bed, already straddling Mingyu.

 

“Condom?”

 

Mingyu asks, glancing at Wonwoo’s hands as he uncaps the lube, pouring some out on his fingers.

 

“Not like I can give you anything.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs and then looks down at Mingyu’s frown. Mingyu’s hands are at Wonwoo’s waist, falling down to his thighs when Wonwoo stands on his knees.

 

“Well..yeah but-”

 

He swallows down his moan, feeling Wonwoo’s hand wrap around his cock.

 

“Did you want one?”

 

Wonwoo asks, spreading the lube over Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu shakes his head, biting down on his lip.

 

“You sure?”

 

Wonwoo’s hips lower themselves, heat engulfing Mingyu’s cock as Wonwoo sinks down. Mingyu takes a deep breath, eyes closing at the breathy groan that’s left Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo’s rough hands press against Mingyu’s chest, hips moving forward slow. It’s a slow rhythm but Mingyu doesn’t mind, hips moving up in time with Wonwoo. His hold on Wonwoo’s hips tighten, nails digging into his skin, his moans getting louder as they progress. Mingyu really missed being with Wonwoo like this, feeling himself inside of Wonwoo, hearing the sounds Wonwoo makes getting lost within his own.  Wonwoo circles his hips slowly, leaning down to capture Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu’s body feels too warm,

 

Mingyu can't keep up with the pace Wonwoo's set. His hips barely being able to move, head pressing back against the pillows, mouth hanging open as he gets lost in the feeling of Wonwoo fucking himself on Mingyu’s cock. Wonwoo's body feels too warm, his hands leave Mingyu’s chest, sliding up to his shoulders. His thighs feel like they're burning from being in this position but he doesn't care. Wonwoo looks down at Mingyu, watching as he's coming undone, skin flushed, hair messy and body slick with sweat. Wonwoo's eyes traces over Mingyu’s jaw, falling down to his neck and then there's a familiar ache in his gut.

 

Wonwoo's hips sutter, losing the rhythm he had. _No._ His breathings more erratic as he moves his hands down Mingyu's arms. _Stop it._ Mingyu lets him pin his wrists to the bed, Wonwoo's nails close in on Mingyu’s wrists, digging into the skin. _Please stop._ He leans down, head dropping to the crook of Mingyu’s neck. His mouth hangs open, gasping against Mingyu’s skin, fangs extended out and the way Mingyu’s body is moving under his, chest seizing up with every intake of breath, isn't helping the growing ache in his stomach. Mingyu's hearts beating fast, hips moving up, cock still sliding in and out of Wonwoo at a languid pace, not recognizing that something's wrong. Wonwoo’s stopped moving entirely, his body tense, and he stops breathing, mind being filled with image after image of bloodied sheets and Mingyu underneath him with his throat torn open.

 

He can almost taste Mingyu’s blood on his tongue and the ache in his stomach feels unbearable now. His nails dig more into Mingyu’s wrists and he hears the pained gasp Mingyu lets out when Wonwoo's broken the skin. He feels the way Mingyu’s stopped moving, arms tugging a bit at Wonwoo's grip but he barely can move. Wonwoo's so much stronger than he is and it would be easy to snap Mingyu’s wrists right now if he wanted too. He can’t do this. Wonwoo gets off of him, moving across the bed like Mingyu’s skin burned him. His back pressed into the wall, breathing erratic as Mingyu sits up, looking at him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He feels his eyes stinging, Mingyu looks away from him, down at his wrists. Wonwoo’s nail indents are on each wrist but Mingyu doesn’t mind, they don’t even hurt. Mingyu looks up again, seeing Wonwoo has taken a pillow hostage, head buried in it with his knees up to his chest.

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, face pushing into the pillow more.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Mingyu’s hand smoothes over Wonwoo’s arm, Wonwoo nods into the pillow but he doesn’t speak.

 

“What can I do, Wonwoo?”

 

He needs to talk, Mingyu doesn’t understand what happened. Wonwoo sniffles once and Mingyu all but loses it, hand at Wonwoo’s shoulder, squeezing it once. Wonwoo lifts his head, glancing at Mingyu.

 

“I want to keep going.” Mingyu nods, wiping away the few tears that have stained Wonwoo’s cheeks. “I just can’t be so close to you right now.” His voice is tired and Mingyu drops his hand, nodding again. Wonwoo doesn’t feel cold so Mingyu isn’t sure why them being close is an issue but he’s okay with it. Wonwoo still wants to have sex so Mingyu takes the lead.

 

“Move onto your hands and knees.”

 

He watches as Wonwoo looks at him, face wet with tears, nose red and he wipes at his face, nodding once. He puts down the pillow and Mingyu stands on his knees, moving behind Wonwoo. His hand drags up the back of Wonwoo’s thigh, letting him know where Mingyu is.

 

“Okay?”

 

Mingyu asks, hand rubbing at the small of Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo nods, lowering his body more, legs spreading, chest touching the blankets. Wonwoo’s body feels like it's shaking when Mingyu’s other hand leaves the small of his back and he lets out a heavy sigh feeling Mingyu’s dick press against his entrance. Mingyu pauses, listening to Wonwoo's harsh breathing, he looks down at Wonwoo's hands gripping the pillow. Wonwoo sucks in a breath, reaching for Mingyu’s hand, he removes Mingyu’s hand from his stomach, letting it drag against his skin until he places it on his hip. Wonwoo brings his hand back to the pillow, slipping it under to feel the coolness of Mingyu’s sheets. He sits up more, feeling Mingyu move with him. Wonwoo lets his hands press down on the mattress, nails clawing at the sheets, hips moving back against Mingyu.

 

He’s never had this view of Wonwoo before and it’s messing with his head. Mingyu’s grip on his hips tighten, fingers digging into Wonwoo’s flesh as he picks up the pace. Wonwoo’s voice is muffled, moans turning into whines all getting lost in Mingyu’s pillows. Mingyu still hears them, still feels what they do to him. He furrows his brow and shifts on the bed, pulling Wonwoo’s hips back with him, each time he pulls out farther, slamming back in, hearing Wonwoo cry out. Wonwoo’s sure he’s torn Mingyu’s sheets, neck straining as he shifts his head onto it’s side, cheek pressing against the pillow. He’s crying again but it feels good. Maybe too good, Wonwoo can feel the familiar warmth building up in his gut, spreading throughout his body and he doesn’t want this to end, not now.

 

Mingyu’s chest is to his back, a hand leaving Wonwoo’s hip and closing around his cock. Wonwoo’s moans mix in with Mingyu’s, unable to decipher who is who as he strokes Wonwoo to his orgasm. Mingyu is quick to remove himself from Wonwoo, pulling out, thighs quivering. His cum dripping down Wonwoo’s back. Mingyu stares down at Wonwoo.

 

“Sorry-”

 

Wonwoo laughs, sitting up slowly on his knees. He glances back at Mingyu.

 

“I don’t think you are.”

 

Mingyu’s face is red, he sits back down on the bed.

 

“I wish we had a bathtub.”

 

Wonwoo says, Mingyu frowns at him.

 

“You like baths?”

 

He doesn’t mean to sound weirded out, lots of people like baths, but still, just picturing Wonwoo in a  bath seems way cuter to him than it’s supposed to be.

 

“You don’t?”

 

Wonwoo lays down on his stomach, letting out a sigh when his head hits Mingyu’s pillow. Mingyu purses his lip, shrugging.

 

“I was a shower baby.” Wonwoo looks back at him confused. Mingyu rubs the back of his neck.  “My parents just took me into the shower with them until I was old enough to be on my own.” Wonwoo hums, looking back at Mingyu’s headboard. Mingyu’s eyes fall to Wonwoo’s hips, they’re marked red where Mingyu’s hands were. Mingyu didn’t think he was holding onto Wonwoo that hard.  

 

“So you’ve just, never taken a bath?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu shakes his head no.

 

“I’ve been in hot tubs before, that’s like the same thing, right?”

 

Mingyu frowns then. Wonwoo shakes his head, sitting up again.

 

“Well then..since my back is covered in cum, you get to wash it off.”

 

He grins at Mingyu, silently cheering at scoring another shower where Mingyu will wash his hair. Mingyu has no issue with that, or the fact that he won’t get enough sleep for the two finals he has in the morning. He leans down, pressing a kiss against Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Can’t believe you’re abandoning us before we crush the wombats.”

 

Jooheon whines to Mingyu, pulling him into a soul crushing hug. Mingyu awkwardly pats his back, smiling at his other teammates. Word traveled fast after he had a meeting with his coach and proceeded to quit the soccer team. He didn’t really want to but Mingyu’s trying to regulate his mental health again and soccer would just stress him out more. His coach was understanding, clearly disappointed-but, understanding. Mingyu isn’t sure why though, it isn’t like his absence would affect the team at all.

 

He thought wrong. As he was cleaning out his locker, the locker room doors had burst open and some of his teammates were surrounding him, bombarding him with questions. Mingyu was in shock, wondering how they even found out that fast but after he told them why, and after the crying fest was over-well it isn’t over from his shoulder being soaked with jooheon tears, but after his teammates calmed down some, Mingyu was invited out to dinner which he had no choice in agreeing too.

 

“I’m gonna miss you.”

 

Jooheon’s voice is muffled against Mingyu’s neck and Mingyu give the others standing around them a look screaming for help.  

 

“He isn’t dying.”

 

Mingyu smiles at Hyungwon as he forcefully pulls Jooheon back by the collar. They all laugh as Jooheon nods, wiping at his face. Seungwoo claps, gaining their attention.

 

“Okay, I’m starving so if we leave now it’ll be my treat.”

 

Mingyu holds back his laugh, watching as Seungwoo get’s pushed.

 

“It’s everyone’s treat but Mingyu’s.”

 

Gunwoo’s voice rings out in the locker room, Mingyu’s eyes fall to Nakta already at the door, waiting patiently for everyone else. When they all pile out of the locker room, the air is warm and although the sun is setting, it’s still bright out. They’re taking Gunwoo’s car which Mingyu’s only ever looked at before and now Gunwoo’s granted him shotgun and aux cord privileges. Mingyu wishes he would get rewarded all the time for quitting things. They walk through their campuses main courtyard. Passing by what Mingyu thinks is the fountain he threw his room key in. His other teammates talk amongst themselves, Mingyu smiles at their banter, glancing to his side at the picnic tables that line this area. His eyes fall on a cute brunette reading a book, sitting on top of one.

 

“Guys, hang on a sec-”

 

Mingyu’s already walking towards the picnic tables, ignoring the complaints of his teammates.

 

“Hi.”

 

Mingyu stand in front of Wonwoo, casting a shadow over his book.

 

“Hey.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, looking up at him. He’s squinting at Mingyu, avoiding the sun in his eyes and Mingyu loves this picture so much. He leans forward, hand on either side of Wonwoo’s body, pressing into the table as he kisses Wonwoo. Mingyu smiles into the kiss, hearing a chorus of cheering and howls at them. He pulls back, resting his forehead against Wonwoo’s.

 

“Sorry..forgot about them.”

 

He feels Wonwoo’s hand at his cheek, pulling him back for another quick peck.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Wonwoo smiles up at him, Mingyu stands, not believing he just did that. He glances back at his teammates, watching them with smiles on their faces.  He feels like he's in a movie.

 

“I’ll be back later, that okay?”

 

Mingyu tells him, hand grabbing Wonwoo’s.

 

“Don’t get wasted.”

 

Wonwoo tells him, squeezing his hand once. Mingyu laughs, not wanting to let go of Wonwoo’s hand as he starts walking backwards. Wonwoo’s the first to let go, letting their arms fall back to their sides. Mingyu grins at him before turning away, face red as he rejoins his group. Hyungwon wraps his arm around Mingyu’s shoulder, laughing as Jooheon and Seungwoo bombard him with questions about who he just kissed. Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo, smiling when he sees Wonwoo’s returned to his book. He doesn’t answer any of their questions.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu had ate too much at dinner, but at  least he didn’t come back wasted. He lays on Wonwoo’s bed, head on Wonwoo’s lap as he continues to complain both about his stomach and the book he’s reading. Wonwoo only hums, not listening as he continues reading his beaten up book.

 

“Can’t you kiss it better?”

 

He whines, poking at the spine of Wonwoo’s book.

 

“A kiss can’t cure a stomach ache, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo doesn't move, continuing on reading. Mingyu groans loudly, shaking his head on Wonwoo’s thighs.

 

“What if it can? What if doing so is some kind of breakthrough in science and we just will never know because-”

 

Wonwoo moves his book away, hands cupping at Mingyu’s face as he presses a sloppy peck against his lips.

 

“Better?”

 

He asks, matching Mingyu’s smile. Mingyu’s face is red, his smile faltering at the ache still present in his gut.

 

“No.”

 

Wonwoo’s book covers his face once more, making Mingyu pout.

 

“Shocking.”

 

He says in a bored tone. Mingyu laughs under his breath, picking his book back up. He blinks at the text, not understanding a fucking thing. There’s a knock at their door then, Wonwoo tenses as Mingyu sits up. He gives Wonwoo a look and gets off of his bed, walking towards their door. He glances one more time at Wonwoo, seeing him putting his earbuds in and Mingyu has a good idea of who it is.

 

“Hey?”

 

Mingyu can't help but awkwardly greet Junhui. He nods in response to Mingyu, Junhui’s eyes avoid Mingyu’s, his entire aura seems wired. Mingyu glances back at Wonwoo, his earbuds back in, attention directed at his book.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

He asks, facing Junhui again. He rubs at the back of his neck and Mingyu doesn't like this air.

 

“No-well...no, nothing's wrong.” Junhui looks at him for the first time, dropping his arm, standing tall and looking more like himself.  “Minghao went to stay at his home for..I don't know how long.” he mumbles as if that will hide the amount of nervousness to his voice. Mingyu nods.

 

“He did say he was going to do something-"

 

Junhui stares at him, making him stop talking.

 

“He what?”

 

Junhui asks, eyes boring into Mingyu's and Mingyu can't say he's a fan of having this much eye contact with Junhui. He coughs once, nodding again.

 

“The other night he told me he was going to do something-didn't specify what though.” Junhui is entirely focused on him, Mingyu looks away, ears burning.  “Maybe he's trying to change her mind about you two?” he glances at Junhui, calming down some.

 

“Yeah...that makes sense. He didn't tell me anything so I just..I don't know-thanks.”

 

Junhui sounds genuine, but broken and Mingyu can only nod, not yet used to having conversations with Junhui where he doesn't roll his eyes at least once.

 

“No problem.”

 

He smiles awkwardly, ready to shut the door but Junhui doesn't look like he's moving anytime soon.

 

“Is he even sparing me a glance?”

 

Junhui smiles small at Mingyu who bites down on his lip, looking back at Wonwoo. He doesn't have his earbuds in anymore.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu tries to get his attention but after at least thirty seconds of staring at Wonwoo and seeing him visibly still as if he were a statue, Mingyu sighs, turning back to Junhui. He shakes his head no.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Junhui nods to himself, gaze dropping to the floor.

 

“Figured as much.”

 

Mingyu feels the need to reach out to Junhui, comfort him or something but he just chews on his lip nervously, nodding again. He doesn't want to close the door on Junhui. He wants them to make up, he's tired of this, Wonwoo isn't happy and Junhui certainly isn't either. Somehow Mingyu's caught in between and he doesn't like this.

 

“Why can't I sleep?”

 

Wonwoo says something finally. Mingyu stares at him, he remains staring at his book. Junhui steps further into their room.  

 

“You haven't been sleeping?”

 

Mingyu frowns, he himself hasn't been sleeping well but he still slept at night. Wonwoo's slept next to him every night or at least he's appeared to be sleeping. Wonwoo looks up at him and he looks fine. There aren't bags under his eyes, his skin looks radiant, his face awake and his body is relaxed aside from the death grip he has on that book.

 

“Not by choice I haven't-it's like I don't need to anymore.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is small, eyes having to look away from Mingyu's concerned gaze.

 

“Oh..weird.”

 

Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest, head cocked as he stares at Wonwoo. Mingyu shuts their door, watching them interact again.

 

“Why weird? What's wrong with me?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, brows furrowed. Mingyu watches as Junhui waves his hand in the air, stepping closer to Wonwoo.

 

“Nothing. There's nothing wrong with you.” Mingyu and Wonwoo both relax. “ I just meant weird like-nevermind, it’s normal okay? I don't sleep, no vampire needs to. Don't you remember asking me to make you sleep?” Junhui asks, tone friendly but it's meant with Wonwoo's glare.

 

“Why would I ask that?”

 

Wonwoo sets his book aside. Mingyu's lips press into a thin line as he walks over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

 

“You like sleep, said it made you feel human again.”

 

Junhui tells him, only making Wonwoo frown. He doesn't remember that. He has his memories but some things are still fuzzy and his body feels tense.

 

“Why bother turning me if you were just going to screw me over?”

 

He spats out, making Mingyu sit up, wondering where this sudden anger has come from. Junhui stares at Wonwoo, feeling his anger mixing in with his own.

 

“Yeah-okay, it was an accident-a mistake.” Mingyu flinches for Wonwoo. He really doesn't like that word. “I shouldn't have done it but I did and I can't take it back-” Wonwoo stares at Junhui, eyes having shifted black.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Mingyu watches as the two stare at each other, Junhui’s body is stiff, he glances to Mingyu's side then and a few seconds later there's a knock at their door.

 

“...I'll get it.”

 

Mingyu takes a deep breath, pushing himself off of his bed. Junhui takes a step back and Mingyu can feel his eyes glued to his back and he's never felt this nervous about opening their door. His hand is wrapped around the handle and there's a fleeting thought telling him not to open it.

 

He opens the door and the tension removes itself from his body, he lets out a heavy sigh staring at the boy in front of him.

 

“Joshua, hey.”

 

The cat eyed boy smiles at him warmly, Mingyu smiles back, feeling as awkward as ever, he glances to his side, still feeling confused as to why Joshua is here. His eyes land on the umbrella he tossed on the floor by his dresser.

 

“ Oh right, your umbrella-”

 

He's about to open the door more, giving himself more room to bend down to retrieve it. He hands Joshua the umbrella, meeting Joshua's empty like gaze then. He seems far away and Mingyu doesn't know what to say now, hands nervously drumming against the door. Mingyu supposes he shouldn't try to make small talk with Joshua but he needs a break from the tension in his room. He clears his throat.

 

“Hey, thanks for buying actual food, Vernon’s not really a healthy eater so it's nice that you do groceries-”

 

It's like Joshua wakes up then, he smiles at Mingyu.

 

“Thank you, Mingyu.”

 

Joshua’s voice sounds sickly sweet, Mingyu frowns, not understanding why he's so unsettled by Joshua right now, he looks tired and his shirt has wrinkles in it.

 

“You're welcome..? Hey, are you-”

 

There's a sudden pressure on his gut then, faintly feeling like he's been punched. Mingyu looks away from Joshua’s unchanging expression, his gaze falls to the space between them. Joshua's arm is extended, his hand is gripping something and Mingyu's eyes widen at the metal object now piercing into his skin.

 

He wants to turn around but he can't remember how. Joshua pulls his arm back, Mingyu's eyes have no choice but to follow the kitchen knife as it pulls out of his gut. His hand instinctively cups the spot, it feels wet. His heart is pounding in his ears now, breathing erratic. Mingyu lifts his shaking hand off of his gut, vision blurring at the blood covering it.

 

Mingyu meets Joshua's gaze, skin covered in a cold sweat, the pain is too intense now, he can't speak. Joshua steps towards him, hand gripping at Mingyu's shoulder, he stabs him a second time, a few inches higher. This time Mingyu can feel the pain right away, feel every ridge in the knife as it comes out of him.

 

He lets out a choked groan, feeling bile rise to his throat but he only tastes metal. Joshua takes a step back, his eyes wandering over Mingyu's body and then down at the bloodied knife in his hand. Mingyu can't move, he can't speak. He coughs once, blood spilling over his lips and Joshua’s blurry face leaves his view.

 

“W-won..wo-”

 

He’s falling forward and then he isn’t. Mingyu’s eyes roll back, their ceiling light too bright as he’s laid onto his back. He turns his head, able to see under his bed. His ears are ringing, blood spilling over his lips as he coughs. It hurts. It hurts so much. Hands are at his face, turning his head. Junhui’s saying something, he can’t hear anything. Wonwoo’s next to him, he feels hands at his stomach, it burns and he cries out.

 

“Don't..die-I don’t w-”

 

His voice isn’t his own. Junhui’s hand is at his mouth, lavender invading his nose. Mingyu’s chest hurts, heart hammering against it. He’s afraid. He’s so afraid.

 

“Stop talking.” Junhui’s crying and Mingyu wants to frown but he can’t. “Do you want to live?”

 

_Do you want to live?_

 

He nods, vision blurring in and out of focus. Junhui’s eyes have shifted black and Mingyu screams but nothing comes out. He can’t feel anything anymore.

 

“Then I'll help you.”

 

_I’ll help you._

 

Junhui’s voice is the last thing he hears.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo’s seen people die before. People he’s only known for a few hours, people he’s never even learned the names of. It’s all the same. He feels bad but then he tastes their blood in his mouth and he forgets their face, the way their heart sounds in his ears as it slows and the way he slits their throats and walks away as they bleed out, reaching for help that won’t come to them. Wonwoo’s seen people die. He’s never seen someone he loves die.

 

There’s so much blood. Mingyu’s blood on his sleeves, blood on his hands where he held them against the wounds. He can’t feel them, can’t feel his own body. There’s blood on their floor, blood covering Junhui’s chin as he wipes away tears with his bloodied hand. Wonwoo lifts his own hand to his face, staring at the wet tears covering it. They create lines in his skin, washing away the blood. His skin is tinted red. Even with them gone. Wonwoo lets his head fall back against Mingyu’s dresser. Closes his eyes, running his tongue over his fangs. So. Much. Blood.

 

“Wonwoo-"

 

Junhui’s voice is hoarse. Wonwoo doesn’t look away from the ceiling.

 

“We could’ve taken him to a hospital."

 

He closes his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

                                        

“I'm sorry.” Junhui wipes away the tears that don’t belong to him. His hands shaking from his own nerves. “I'm sorry for thinking that I could take you away from them. That I could shield you from the pain they caused without any repercussions.” Junhui watches Wonwoo from across the room, his back pressed against Wonwoo’s bed frame.

 

“I'm sorry for all the times I told you about what I did and then immediately took it all back because I was scared about what would happen to us.”

 

He doesn’t want to do this now, not with how Wonwoo’s feeling. Not with how he’s feeling. He swallows down the need to run.

“I don't want you to forgive me, I know I don't deserve that but I just want you to talk to me again...at least once a month, if that's too much to ask, then every two months-"

 

Wonwoo lifts his head, glancing at Junhui before his gaze is at his feet.

 

“I don't forgive you..I won't ever do that, but I will talk to you more. You already know I missed you.”

 

Wonwoo says the last part bitterly. Junhui smiles and Wonwoo hates that he wants to smile too.  

 

“That was really shitty..what you did to me.”

 

He’s using his words so much now. Junhui loses his smile, nodding.

 

“I wish I could hate you.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him without any hate in his eyes for the first time in awhile.

 

“I know. I deserve that hate.”

 

Junhui pulls the sleeves of his shirt down, covering his bloodied hands. Mingyu’s blood was sweeter than he had thought it’d be, but his stomach hurts, mouth tasting bitter.

 

“But...you did get me out of there.”

 

He smirks.

 

“I could've done it in a better way.”

 

He laughs at himself. Wonwoo sits up more, shaking his head no.

 

“It was partly my fault, I said you could feed on me.”

 

Junhui nods, smiling at him.

 

“That is true.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him.

 

“You're such an ass.”

 

Junhui loses his smile.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes trace the outline of a drop of blood on his shoe.

 

“You've taken care of me for a long time.”

 

His voice is quiet, listening as Junhui laughs again.

 

“Not really.”

 

He brushes Wonwoo off, as if he hasn’t taken care of Wonwoo for five years now.

 

“You have.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, smiling small at Junhui.

 

“I'm sorry about...”

 

Junhui’s eyes flick down to Mingyu’s body lying in front of them. Wonwoo only nods.

 

“Can I sit by you?”

 

Wonwoo nods once again and then Junhui’s at his side. Wonwoo is the first to lean in. Junhui’s arm is around him, pulling him close and Wonwoo rests his head on Junhui’s shoulder. Things will be okay between them again. He can’t say the same for him and Mingyu. His eyes go to Mingyu’s face, skin discolored, his lips blue. The puddle of blood underneath his body is playing tricks on Wonwoo’s eyes, it looks like it’s spreading, like it’ll reach Wonwoo’s feet from here, seep up his legs and cover him, reminding him of what Mingyu’s last breath sounded like exhaling out of his lungs.

 

“He's going to hate me.”

 

Wonwoo can't look at Mingyu anymore, he stares at his desk. Junhui’s arms tightens around him.

 

“No...he'll only hate me.”

 

He feels Junhui’s lips press into the top of his head, hand rubbing at Wonwoo’s arm. Wonwoo wants to laugh.

 

“He will not.”

 

Mingyu will feel the bond whether he wants to or not but, there's no telling what changes are to come.

 

“I hate that.”

 

Junhui mumbles and Wonwoo has guilt seep into his gut. Junhui’s huge on consent, always has been and when Wonwoo suddenly had intense feelings of wanting to jump his bones every second years after they stopped being involved with each other like that, it caused a strange tear in their friendship. They've always been friends but when they first met it slowly transitioned into something more. They tried for a year, and it was a memorable year filled with new experiments and understandings of each other. Wonwoo lifts his head from Junhui’s shoulder, leaning it back against Mingyu’s dresser.

 

“I know.”

 

He sighs out. Junhui glances at him, feeling his uncertainty about Mingyu and what's going to change. The thing is, Wonwoo can't handle labels, they make him feel suffocated, the more official something is the faster he can't wait to get away from it. They’re both surprised he even has a vague one with Mingyu. Junhui understands this and he didn't want to lose Wonwoo or their friendship so, they stopped what they had as teenagers and continued on as friends. That all changed when Junhui turned him and Wonwoo was suddenly okay with them being more than friends again. It took Junhui awhile to realize it was the bond doing this and not Wonwoo wanting to rekindle what they had. When Junhui realised this he got scared, didn't yet understand what the bond could do to someone. He had left his schooling before they could get to that but once he did learn, he wasn't as scared.

 

The bond can influence feelings but only to a certain point, you're still in control of your own body but feelings you've already had get amped in a way. Figuring this out confused him and Wonwoo, they spent a few months stuck in this weird state of ‘are we just friends or do you still like me that way?’, and it took them sometime to fully talk their way into a mutual agreement of what they are. Wonwoo's terrible with words, not that that mattered since Junhui can feel everything he does. Still, Wonwoo was the first to suggest what they have now.  

 

The bond is more fragile than it seems. Unlike human relationships, when rifts happen the choice to leave or distance yourself is usually present. But, with the bond, you have no choice in mending what's been broken. It's either you get your shit together and work things out or you all waste away. How you choose to mend it depends on what the maker’s relationship was like with the turned before they were given their new life. Mending the bond itself doesn't have to be done by having sex. Junhui knows this from seeing others with their turned being able to heal their bond from holding hands or giving a kiss on the cheek. It's usually the feelings from before that decide what works, unless the maker and turned change their mind.

 

Wonwoo never changed his mind so they've never stopped doing what they've done. Sometimes it's confusing, when Junhui gets lost in figuring out whose feelings belong to who. One..or maybe both of them have never stopped liking the other, Junhui can’t tell at this point and he doesn't think Wonwoo cares either. They'll always be more than just friends. Junhui doesn't mind that and neither does Wonwoo...or Minghao, which is something Junhui’s still getting used to. He wonders if Mingyu will mind this or not, it's hard to say, his emotions and thoughts are even more tiresome to decipher than Wonwoo's were.

 

“You're a good person Junhui. You've done some fucked up shit, but still..a good person.”

 

Junhui laughs, looking ahead at Wonwoo’s bed. He shakes his head no slightly.

 

“Only in your eyes.”

 

They’re quiet after that, listening to Wonwoo’s wall clock tick away.

 

“Don't tell anyone..but you were my first love.”

 

Junhui whispers to him and Wonwoo smiles small.

 

“Don't tell anyone, but you were mine too.”

 

He whispers back. Junhui’s his best friend and someone he cares a lot about. He means it when he says Junhui was his first love. Junhui was a lot of Wonwoo’s firsts and he'll always cherish that. He shrugs Junhui’s arm off and lies down on his side, knees pulled up to his chest so his feet don't hit Mingyu’s desk chair. He rests his head on Junhui’s lap.

 

“Could we still leave?”

 

He asks, listening to Junhui take off his jacket and then it's being draped over Wonwoo's shoulders. Junhui sighs, leaning back against Mingyu’s dresser.

 

“Not sure.”

 

Junhui’s hand starts combing back some of Wonwoo's hair, it's getting long enough to stay pushed back behind his ear.Wonwoo closes his eyes. He used to think the reason they'd leave someplace was because someone important spotted Junhui and they had to go before Mother got him.  He knows now that that was half of the truth, they would leave if someone spotted himself too. Either way, they've always been running from her. Junhui never let him pick the time or place, usually he decided that on his own but, he did always give Wonwoo the final say on everything else, what town, which school, apartment or house, etc.

 

“To be honest, I'm ready to say fuck it all, let's just wait for her to come get us, whatever happens happens.”

 

Junhui laughs. Wonwoo opens his eyes, staring ahead at the bathroom door.

 

“Don't talk like that.”

 

Junhui’s hand pauses for moment before he goes back to playing with Wonwoo's hair.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Junhui hides what he's really feeling behind a dumb joke or smile, Wonwoo isn't an exception to this quirk of his. Wonwoo closes his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“Stop apologizing, that's my thing.”

 

He sits up, putting his arms through Junhui's jacket, listening to Junhui laugh, mumbling another apology under his breath.

 

“Think he'd leave with us?”

 

Junhui asks, arm around Wonwoo again. Wonwoo shrugs.

 

“I don't know.”

 

The two stare at Mingyu’s body.

 

“He has a nice family.”

 

Junhui says after awhile. Wonwoo nods. Minseo is nice and Mingyu’s mom is nice, she's gentle and she loves her children. Wonwoo didn't meet Mingyu’s dad but he's sure he's also nice.

 

“Nice friends too.”

 

Mingyu’s friends care a lot about him and they make Mingyu happy. Mingyu is loved.

 

“God, I ruined his life.”

 

He puts his head into his hands and Junhui’s arm pulls him closer.

 

“No ‘i’ in team.”

 

Junhui laughs quietly and all Wonwoo can do is look at him. Junhui’s staring ahead, his eyes have that look in them that makes it seem like he's far away or thinking too hard about something. Wonwoo hates this look.

 

“Do you like him?”

 

Wonwoo asks and that snaps Junhui out of it.  He smiles down at Wonwoo, shrugging once.

 

“He's okay.”

 

That isn’t what Wonwoo meant.

 

“No, Junhui. I mean, would you take care of him the way you take care of me?”

 

Wonwoo watches Junhui’s expression. There’s something else they aren’t talking about. Wonwoo hadn’t given much thought to it before but, Junhui must also have feelings for Mingyu.

 

“I'll have to now.”

 

There’s a glint in Junhui’s eyes and Wonwoo knows Junhui’s heard what he’s thought and he isn’t denying it. Junhui sits up, stretching his arms above his head. He’s faking his calmness. Junhui sighs out, slumping against Mingyu’s dresser.

 

“He's going to be stronger than you, better at things too. I'll have to spend a lot of time with him, will you get jealous?”

 

Wonwoo feels Junhui’s pinky touch his until he’s laying his hand over Wonwoo’s.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Wonwoo interlocks their fingers, staring at Mingyu.

 

“Why hasn't he woken up yet?”

 

He asks and Junhui shrugs.

 

“It's only been an hour.”

 

Wonwoo frowns. He already knew how he was turned but seeing it was a whole other story.

 

“...how long did it take me?”

 

Junhui purses his lips, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Three hours and forty-eight minutes.”

 

He squeezes Wonwoo’s hand, smiling at him fondly.  Wonwoo looks away, staring at Mingyu’s hands. His nails are blue too.

 

“He is turning, right?”

 

Wonwoo scrunches his nose. Mingyu reeks of a decaying corpse. Junhui hums.

 

“Yeah. I don't know how he'll react, will you try and be brave? I can already tell his emotions will exhaust me.”

 

Junhui laughs but Wonwoo doesn’t find it funny.

 

“I'll try, but we both know I'll fail.”

 

He feels like shit. Head hurting trying to think of what  he should say to Mingyu when he wakes up. Junhui’s hand leaves his, arm wrapping around his shoulder again.

 

“Not true. You're brave and you're strong and smart.”

 

Wonwoo smiles small, looking up at Junhui.

 

“Haven't heard that in awhile.”

 

Junhui grins at him before looking away, sighing again.

 

“Mingyu’s special, and he's good for you.” His arm leaves Wonwoo, hands laying themselves on his lap. “The library date was cute.” Junhui’s shoulder bumps into Wonwoo’s.

 

“It wasn't a date.”

 

Wonwoo’s face warms. Junhui scoffs.

 

“Yes it was, you were excited once you realized.”

 

Junhui teases him. Wonwoo looks away from him, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

“What about Minghao?”

 

Junhui hasn’t spoken much about him. Wonwoo is almost positive now that Junhui’s in love.

 

“We're on pause at the moment.”

 

He smiles, but his eyes look sad. Wonwoo frowns.

 

“You shouldn't do that to him, he likes you.”

 

Minghao seems nice-scary, but nice. Junhui smiles, his ears burning and Wonwoo wants to poke them.

 

“I know. I like him too.”

 

Junhui’s voice is shakey and Wonwoo can’t help but feel even worse.

 

“So be with him.”

 

Wonwoo may not know much about Minghao but he knows for a fact Junhui isn’t someone Mother would find suitable.

 

“Can't, not yet. Gotta take care of you still and him too now.”

 

Junhui sounds annoyed but Wonwoo knows he’s playing.

 

“He'll hate me for making you stay by my side this long.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t actually know how Minghao feels about him. He knows Minghao has to feel something, Wonwoo isn’t sure he’d want to find out what it is though.

 

“You're not making me do anything.” Junhui says sternly, a scowl disappearing from his face just as quickly as it came. “He'll kill me for this but, he likes the sound of your voice.” Junhui covers his mouth, acting as if he just said something scandalous.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Wonwoo raises his brows, face feeling warm.  Junhui smiles.

 

“Yeah. He likes seeing you read too.”

 

Wonwoo sometimes forgets that Minghao still attends school like normal. He isn’t sure if that’s a compliment though. He looks away from Junhui’s gaze, staring at his lap.

 

“I feel bad, I haven't been around him enough to give back any decent compliment.”

 

It’s the truth. Wonwoo barely knows a thing about Minghao. The only thing he does know is that he sees the real Junhui and Wonwoo guesses that’s all that matters for him to get along with Minghao.

 

“That's okay. He knows about all your quirks.”

 

Junhui tells him and Wonwoo’s blush deepens. He isn’t sure if he approves of their relationship anymore. There’s no telling what embarrassing things Junhui’s spilled about him.

 

“You really like him?”

 

Wonwoo asks, noting the look in Junhui’s eyes as something similar to how Mingyu looks at him.

 

“I do, I think...if everything wasn't so shitty and I was back home, I might've asked for his hand.”

 

His eyes widen, sitting up more, staring at Junhui like he’s some stranger. Junhui rolls his eyes.

 

“I know...He makes me want to be all domestic-me, of all people.”

 

Wonwoo can’t believe they’re that serious. This can’t be good.

 

“Junhui, I’m really scared.”

 

He confesses. Junhui nods.

 

“I know, I am too.”

 

Wonwoo’s throat feels dry.

 

“I don't want to die again.”

 

He almost whispers it. Junhui looks at him, shaking his head, hands cupping Wonwoo’s face.

 

“That won't happen.” Junhui reassures him. “I'll figure a way out for us, I always do.” He always does but Wonwoo has a feeling there won’t be a way out this time.

 

“We'll take it one step at a time, push back all the mother shit and focus on him.”

 

His hands leave Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, sitting up more at Mingyu’s nails no longer being blue.

 

“And Joshua?”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes travel over Mingyu’s face, skin still discolored but something’s changing about him. He doesn’t smell anymore. Junhui sighs, tearing his gaze away from Mingyu.

 

“That's..I don't know why he did this.. you could tell right?”

 

Junhui’s hand is at his back, rubbing it and Wonwoo shakes his head no, completely lost on What Junhui is asking.

 

“He wasn't human, it had to of been recent, his scent changed-I was confused.” Wonwoo’s eyes widen.“I should've moved sooner, I knew something was off-"

 

Wonwoo’s hand grabs Junhui’s, removing it from his back.

 

“It's not your fault, you didn't do this.”

 

Wonwoo’s heart pounds in his ears, body warm. Junhui pushes back some of Wonwoo’s hair from his face.

 

“It isn't yours either.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu’s eyes feel heavy when he opens them. His whole body feels like stone. It feels like he has a hangover, but also just donated three pints of blood. He’s on the floor for some reason-no. There’s a reason. Mingyu sits up, gaze landing on Wonwoo and Junhui sitting on the floor too. They’re covered in blood-his blood. They stare at him and he stares back. He’s the first to look away.

 

“Am I..I’m like you now?”

 

He’s only looking at Junhui.

 

“Well no, you're like Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui stands, and Mingyu can only nod once.

 

“I feel weird.”

 

Junhui’s hand is under Mingyu’s arm, helping him stand.

 

“Yeah, you're going to for a few days.”

 

Junhui brushes off Mingyu’s shoulder, hands pulling at Mingyu’s shirt, fixing it. He frowns at Junhui.

 

“It feels like I'm still asleep.”

 

He watches as Junhui steps away, giving Mingyu a once over and this whole situation feel eerily similar to shopping with his mom as a kid, her making him try on pants he doesn’t like and then giving her opinion on them that he also doesn't like.

 

“You were dead, not sleeping.”

 

A single tear rolls down Mingyu's face but he's too distracted watching one fall down Junhui’s, mirroring his. Mingyu brings a hand up to his neck.

 

“How come I'm not thirsty?”

 

He drops his hand after he locates his pulse. The fact that he has one makes his head hurt more.

 

“What?”

 

Junhui frowns at him. Mingyu feels kind of irritated.

 

“Shouldn't I have a thirst for blood now or...don't look at me like that, this is a valid question.”

 

Mingyu drops it, not liking the look Junhui’s giving him.

 

“You won't feel hunger right away Mingyu, your body is still changing. If you're wanting to to try it right now I'm sure Wonwoo wouldn't mind sharing a bag...I didn't think you'd be so eager to feed.”

 

Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest, staring in disbelief. Mingyu rolls his eyes but then there’s an intense feeling of panic washing over him.

 

“I'm not I..what happens when I do get hungry..? Will you know exactly when? What if I hurt someone?”

His breathing is getting louder, hands starting to shake and Mingyu’s crying more now. Junhui steps closer to him.

 

“Stop. Take another breath.” His hands are at Mingyu’s shoulders and Mingyu does what he’s told.  “I'll know exactly, okay? You won't hurt any of your friends.” Junhui’s voice rings out in his ears.

 

“I-I'm...I'm dead.”

 

Mingyu says slowly. Junhui nods.

 

“Yeah. We've addressed this.”

 

He looks at Wonwoo, watching him stand, eyes unable to look at Mingyu.

 

“I'm dead..? I am dead.”

 

Mingyu steps away from Junhui.

 

“Mingyu..”

 

Junhui’s voice feel like warning despite the pity filled look he’s giving Mingyu.

 

“I'm fucking dead?”

 

Joshua killed him. Joshua fucking stabbed him and Mingyu has no idea why. He feels weird, everything about this is weird. He should be dead, he shouldn't be here still with the knowledge of who killed him. He has to at least call Vernon-warn him his roommate’s a fucking psycho. His breathing is louder heart pounding and his legs feel like jelly.

 

“O-okay, sit down-"

 

Junhui’s hands are outstretched. Junhui turned him. Mingyu backs away, swatting Junhui’s hands.

 

“Get away from me!”

 

There’s a lump in the back of his throat. His vision blurs.

 

“I'm never gonna age I'm-all my friends-my family, they're going to notice-”

 

“Mingyu.” Junhui stands in front of him, hands pulling at his shirt, making him step closer. “Take a breath, and focus on me.” Junhui’s hands are cupping Mingyu's face, watching him do as he's told.“You need to calm down.” Junhui says slowly.

 

Mingyu barely nods, staring into Junhui’s eyes. His breathing slows, Junhui’s hands feel too warm against his skin.

 

“What’s wrong with his eyes?”

 

Wonwoo asks, walking closer to them. Mingyu's heart quickens, his gaze switches frantically between Wonwoo and Junhui.

 

“What-what's wrong with my eyes..?”

 

He fights his way out of Junhui’s hold, quickly walking over to their bathroom.

 

“Mingyu, nothing's wro-"

 

Junhui calls out to him but is too late. Mingyu's switched on the light, his reflection staring back at him. His eyes are lighter-much more lighter, amber colored and bright like he's in sunlight. He feels the need to get sick again.

 

“How did this-Why are they like this?” He closes his eyes, opening them again, blinking away the tears. “ O-oh my god, oh my god-okay, no this is fine, I can get contacts, I-” He tears his gaze away, staring Junhui, vision blurring.  “I..I want my eyes back to normal please, you can fix this-can't you?” His voice gets cut off by a choked out cry. Mingyu’s hand covers his mouth.

 

“There's nothing to fix, Mingyu.” Junhui stays in the doorway, not stepping closer. “Sometimes things change when you're turned.” He says it gently but Mingyu is feeling the opposite effect from Junhui’s voice.

 

“What changed about Wonwoo?”

 

He asks, voice louder than he intended. Junhui looks at Wonwoo.

 

“His hair curls now.”

 

Mingyu blinks at him. He’s only seen Wonwoo’s hair curly a few times. Yes, it’s adorable and Mingyu prefers his hair that way but the fact that it does that because Wonwoo died makes Mingyu’s stomach hurt.

 

“That's it..? He became a vampire and got curly hair?!”

 

This time he does mean to yell. Junhui stares at him, feeling the Mingyu’s anger hit him full force.

 

“Hey, I’m not in charge of what gets changed, so calm down and be glad it wasn't something drastic.”

 

He snaps and Mingyu’s anger only grows, feeling like a fire in Junhui’s chest.

 

“Junhui, this _is_ drastic, my eyes are like fifty times lighter than what they were!”

 

They need to calm down. Junhui takes a deep breath, staring at Mingyu.

 

“Like you said, wear contacts.”

 

He tries to smile but it looks forced. Mingyu hates his face and Junhui frowns at these feelings.

 

“I can't.”

 

Mingyu seethes and Junhui rolls his eyes.

 

“Why's that?”

 

He crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking at Mingyu bored.

 

“I've never been able to wear them-something everyone I'm close to knows.”

 

Mingyu tells him, stressing the last part.

 

“Wear sunglasses..?”

 

Junhui smiles for real now. Mingyu’s jaw clenches.

 

“Junhui this is serious.”

 

Mingyu looks back at the sink, shaking his head at his reflection. Junhui drops his arms.

 

“Well what do you want me to do?”

 

He asks, exasperated. Mingyu bites down on his lip. Tears spilling over his eyes again.

 

“I..I need-I need Woozi-”

 

He slams the bathroom door in their faces and locks it. Mingyu takes out his phone, sending a very long, very jumbled and barely readable text telling Woozi what has happened. He ignores the knocking against the door, ignores Junhui’s empty threats of knocking it down if he doesn’t open it right now. Mingyu slides down the door, pulling his knees up to his chest. Woozi will know what to do. Mingyu stares at his phone. Seconds pass, his phone dims. Minutes pass and Mingyu’s mind tells him Woozi is busy. Woozi’s phone died. Woozi’s dead. Mingyu closes his eyes.

 

“Mingyu?!” He sits up, hearing Woozi’s voice through the door. “Don't you dare fucking touch me-” Mingyu stands, feeling a hurried rush of knocks on the door. “Mingyu? I'm here-open up,gyu.” Woozi’s voice is his savior. He opens the door.

 

Woozi stands in front of him, holding what Mingyu thinks is a desk leg. His eyes look past him and see Junhui and Wonwoo sitting on his bed.  Mingyu felt so happy then but as he’s looking at Woozi’s horrified expression, he remembers what he looks like.

 

“What do I do..? Tell me what to do-I don't-"

 

Mingyu falls to his knees, arms wrapping around Woozi’s waist. Woozi drops the desk leg, it hits the tiled floor, echoing loudly and Mingy’s ears hurt, he buries his head into Woozi’s chest, feeling Woozi’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

 

“You're gonna be okay-I swear-you'll be okay.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes stare into Woozi’s shirt. His words aren’t doing anything to Mingyu. He pulls back first, red lined eyes staring up at Woozi with uncertainty.

 

“Which one you things killed him?”

 

Woozi doesn't notice Mingyu’s new discovery. His thumb brushes under Mingyu’s bottom lip wiping at the dried blood. Mingyu stands, watching as Junhui stands behind Woozi.

 

“It wasn't us-yes, I turned him but he was going to die either way, I saved-"

 

Woozi turns away from Mingyu. He stares up at Junhui in disbelief.

 

“Saved..? What the fuck from, who killed you gyu?”

 

Woozi bends down, picking the desk leg back up.

 

“Joshua.”

 

Mingyu doesn't want to look at Woozi. He stares at Junhui.

 

“What the shit? Why would he-"

 

Woozi glances between them.

 

“He’s a vampire.”

 

Junhui’s voice sounds different to Mingyu. Woozi scoffs.

 

“Are you serious? He’s one too?”

 

He feels Woozi swat at his arm. Junhui nods.

 

“He is now. That's why I..I was confused by his scent. That's why I didn't move before he hurt you.”

 

Junhui tells him and it feels like they’re the only ones here. Mingyu looks away first. Woozi laughs.

 

“Oh, you were a little confused..? My best friend died because you-"

 

Woozi’s voice is shrill, Junhui’s hand is at Woozi’s mouth, eyes black and Mingyu can’t do anything.

 

“Shut your mouth, Jihoon.”  

 

Junhui glances up at Mingyu, eyes returning to normal as he steps away from Woozi.

 

“We all need to calm the fuck down before I lose it.”

 

He tells everyone, putting some distance between them and himself. Junhui walks over to their window.

 

“Okay..so what we know..Joshua is now a vampire. His scent had changed-this happens when you're a recently turned. It confused me, yes. Should I have acted on the bad feeling I had instead of trying to sort out my own confusion over Joshua’s new scent? Yes.” Junhui starts pacing. bloodied prints appearing over their floor. Mingyu guides Woozi over to Wonwoo’s bed. “Did I? No..and for that I am sorry Mingyu, but I cannot change what had happened-you can hate me for what I did but just know I am not happy about this either.” They sit down and Mingyu’s eyes are only on Junhui again, feeling Wonwoo’s own gaze burning into the side of his head.

 

“I don't know who turned him..I don't know why he came here and killed Mingyu and I don't know if he's aware of the obvious fifty-fifty chance that Mingyu would become a turned too.” Junhui stops pacing, gaze only on Woozi. “What I and the rest of you know, is that I saved Mingyu. We are now connected and whether or not Jihoon approves of this, doesn't fucking matter.” He glances down at the desk leg in Woozi’s arms. “And what the fuck were you going to do with-what is that?”

 

“..That’s the B leg..that I kind of need.”

 

There’s a delayed knock at their door.

 

“Seungcheol..”

 

Woozi stands, watching Seungcheol make a face as he steps more into the room, eyes at the floor. He makes it to Woozi, giving everyone else a small nod.

 

“Hey..that is B..right?”

 

Woozi looks down at the leg.

 

“Its C.”

 

Seungcheol groans.

 

“Where the fuck is B..?”

 

Woozi shrugs, pushing the desk leg into Seungcheol’s arms.

 

“Babe, could you just-"

 

Seungcheol nods quickly, taking the leg.

 

“Right, sorry.”

 

He gives a nod goodbye, making his way out their room. Mingyu frowns when the door closes.

 

“ _Babe_?”

 

Mingyu makes a face, staring at Woozi.

 

“Oh my god, Mingyu not now.”

 

Woozi sits down, head in his hands.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

Junhui asks him, amused. Mingyu nods even though he still feels the same as when he woke up.

 

“Earlier was kind of...I didn't have to react that way.”

 

His face is red. Junhui shrugs.

 

“No, it's understandable.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no.

 

“It's embarrassing-I..sorry.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck. Junhui sighs.

 

“He doesn't hate you, give him time a lot just happened to him.”

 

Junhui smiles small to Wonwoo. Mingyu suddenly remembers then that Wonwoo even exists.

 

“What..the fuck..?”

 

Woozi stares at all of them, watching this interaction in complete confusion.

 

“Vampire stuff.”

 

Junhui tells him in the easiest way he can. Woozi frowns, he stands then, hands grabbing Mingyu’s.

 

“Mingyu...how do you feel?”

 

Woozi stares up into the familiar yet, unfamiliar eyes of his best friend. Mingyu doesn’t know what to say. He shrugs. If he were to be honest, if feels like he’s dreaming.

 

“He is fine..Wonwoo. Now please try to calm down, I can't handle his emotions on top of yours yet.”

 

Junhui sounds like he’s in pain. Mingyu stares at him with wide eyes.

 

“Sorry-"

 

Junhui groans.  He holds a hand out at Wonwoo.

 

“Don't-please, just calm down I can't-Mingyu breathe, god damnit.”

 

Junhui holds his head and Mingyu stares at him. He feels a painful ache in his chest as he steps forward.

 

“Are you okay? I-" Mingyu freezes, staring down at the ground. “..What the fuck did I just do?” He asks more to himself than anyone else.

 

“You went to console him.”

 

Wonwoo speaks up, sniffling once as he wipes his face.

 

“Yeah but...why?”

 

He asks him and Wonwoo just shrugs. He knows that look. Mingyu can’t stop Wonwoo from shutting down right now, he directs his attention to Junhui. Woozi just watches them, not knowing what the fuck is happening but he knows for sure he doesn’t like this.

 

“I turned you, we're linked up.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Basically, you're my bitch now.”

 

Junhui smirks at him. Nice to know in their time of crisis Junhui’s still a dick. Mingyu’s face goes red. Wonwoo is at Junhui’s side then and Junhui’s smirk disappears. He coughs once.

“There's going to be a lot of changes happening in the next couple weeks.” Junhui tells him but he looks at Woozi. Mingyu watches Junhui, eyes drawn to him as he stands by their door.

 

“So what happens next?”

 

Woozi asks, Mingyu’s eyes dance between Junhui and Wonwoo. Junhui scratches the back of his neck, shrugging. He isn’t helping Mingyu’s growing anxiety at all.

 

“You continue on as you were. The changes won't be noticeable right away.” Mingyu stares at him, giving him a look. Junhui looks away from his eyes. “...Most of them anyway.” Mingyu sighs, looking back down at his lap.

 

“So I should just go to class like normal?”

 

Woozi laughs at this. He isn’t sure if he can do that. His eyes land on a blood stain on their floor.

 

“Don't go telling the rest of your friends about this either, actually..until I figure things out, pretend all of this didn't happen.”

 

Junhui’s words go through one ear and out the other. Mingyu nods anyway. He hears their door open.  Mingyu stands up, making Woozi flinch.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

He steps closer to Junhui.

 

“To figure things out..?”

 

Junhui tells him, voice sounding unsure.

 

“You can’t do that here?”

 

Mingyu’s hands ball into fists. He doesn’t want to be away from Junhui.

 

“Not really?” Junhui closes the door. “I can barely breathe in this room.”

 

He frowns at Mingyu, feeling his anger build.

 

“You-I’m sorry but, did you just die..?” Mingyu asks him, the amount of anger he feels is surprising, even to himself. “No, I did and I’d like for you to stay and maybe help me understand what the fuck I am now.” His face is warm, breathing ragged as he glares at Junhui.

 

“I will help you okay? Not now. I need some space from you two, just until I adjust.”

 

Junhui tries to explain and Mingyu wants to keep quiet at that but it’s like he can’t control his own mouth.

 

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

 

Mingyu has to turn away from Junhui.

 

“Can you two not fight?”

 

Wonwoo asks of them. Junhui steps forward, a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“We aren’t fighting.”

Mingyu quickly shrugs it off despite the amount of calmness that came from Junhui’s touch. Wonwoo looks at him and Mingyu feels an intense wave of feelings hit him. He’s feeling more like himself again, his body craving to feel Wonwoo’s.

 

“You can go, I’ll help him.”

 

Wonwoo looks past Mingyu, at Junhui.

 

“Are you sure? I won’t be gone long-promise.”

 

Wonwoo nods, their door opens again.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

He smiles to Mingyu and Mingyu smiles back, body feeling light.

 

“Ok cool, how about you both leave.”

 

Woozi stands up from Wonwoo’s bed. Looking at Wonwoo and Junhui.

 

“What?”

 

Mingyu stares at Woozi.

 

“Like I’m letting Mingyu stay here with you two? Not happening, sorry Cullens, I’m taking my best friend to my dorm where it’s safe and away from all vampires.”

 

Woozi’s hand is grabbing Mingyu’s, turning Mingyu’s body as he faces Junhui now standing guard in front of their door.

 

“Slight problem to your plan, _Woozi_.”

 

Junhui looks down at Woozi who just laughs.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Mingyu doesn’t want to go with you.”

 

Junhui smiles at him. Woozi drops his arms, looking up at Mingyu.

 

“What..?”

 

Mingyu nods small, avoiding Woozi’s gaze.

 

“I..I want to stay here.”

 

He doesn't sound confident and leaving the room that reeks of his blood does seem ideal but Mingyu is scared. He doesn’t know how fast these changes Junhui’s spoken of will happen. He doesn’t want to put Woozi or Seungcheol or even Wooshin in danger.

 

“Mingyu, have you lost your-why?”

 

Woozi frowns at him and Mingyu can only smile small.

 

“I think I should, never know when I might start craving for your blood, right?”

 

He tries to laugh but it feels wrong. Woozi loses the frown. He takes hold of Mingyu’s hands, squeezing once.

 

“Mingyu, it's cute and all how you think I wouldn’t be able to beat your ass just because you’re a vampire now but like, it’s also really not that cute.”

 

Mingyu pulls his hands away, face sobering up.

 

“Jihoon..I’m staying. I’ll see you in class, okay?”

 

Woozi looks at him. Junhui bumps into him as he passes, arm wrapping around mingyu’s shoulders. He smiles down at Woozi and all Woozi can see is two leeches holding his best friend hostage.

 

“This is so fucked up.”

 

Mingyu watches as Woozi shuts the door, leaving Mingyu alone with his own kind. Mingyu feels knots in his stomach. He presses his hand to his stomach, feeling the tears in his shirt. He pulls his hand back, tainted with old blood. He looks to his side, at Wonwoo. He stares at Mingyu, eyes filled this emptiness Mingyu doesn’t want to see. He looks to his other side. Junhui’s already staring at him, a small smile gracing his lips. Mingyu looks back down at his hand. He wipes it on his jeans, letting out a shaky breath.

  


*^*^*^*^*

Hi so lik..sorry this took so long lmao, i did saggitarius promise but yea, anyway pls accept this badly edited 50k chp as an apology for the long wait. i know i cld be worse and lik update once a year fjklssflsf but still i get so upset when it takes longer than a month. ALSO I MOVED SO THT ALSO DELAYED THE CHP FSLFLAS anyway W O W tm, that smut this chp,,,tht was fun to write (welcome back to me screaming) actually there was supposed to be a fuck ton more sex scenes but lik uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i kept falling into these sex repulsed moods tht are always fun so like ya i cut em out srry, maybe they'll reappear in a dif chapter or in a dif fic idk also like im srry if the sex was cingey or boring idk i was legit screaming while writing it so..anwgay.. mingyu died tht was,,,,lol,,,tht happened, msrry if tht made any1 cry or if it was cheesy idk death is weird i went into tht scene knowing i wldnt be able to write it well, also shld i tag this story w character death now,,even tho thtll lik spoil the fic? Plus he came back,,, Idk,,,also, listen,,,..list en,,i lov joshua but lik,,,i realized too late how i was writing him and then he went all stabby stabby so i was lik ok, and went w it...sry joshua ily bby. tbh so much happened this chp lik,,,even writing it i barely rmbrd what happened ksfjslaf this chps legit an entire fic on it own skfjsdkl ALSO, BIG ASS THANK U to @hanlikesolo for reading over this chp for me, pls pls pleeeeeeasssssssee check out his fics, he is a gr8 writer, honestly a really pretty writing style and interesting characterization aslo uhhhhh he giving us that ace!wonwoo good kush content so ya, check em out pls <3 anyway thanks so much to everyone who reads leaves kudos and comments this fics a mess but im so grateful to every1 tht gives it a chance!!!!!^^


	14. chapter 14

After Woozi had left, Mingyu’s stomach began to hurt. He figured it was because of everything that had happened, but he realized a little too late what the pain actually was as he tried to cover his mouth, barely making it to their bathroom. Mingyu isn't the best at controlling where he gets sick and their poor sink is suffering because of this. Surprisingly, it's short lived. Mingyu’s hands grip at the counter, body hunched over as he spits one last time before glancing back to see Junhui in the doorway, watching him. 

 

“I'll get a janitor.”

 

Junhui points at the corner of his own mouth. Mingyu instinctively wipes at his. There's a small bud of panic in his gut as he stands up, about to go with Junhui. 

 

“Stay, you'll be in here for awhile.”

 

Mingyu frowns at him, watching as he goes to leave. Mingyu wants to follow Junhui anyway, but the want to do so gets buried down by the intense cramp in his gut. He falls to his knees, this time making it where he's supposed to as he empties his stomach out. 

 

He can't tell how long he's been doing this, it feels like hours. Mingyu recognizes Wonwoo’s timid steps as he enters the bathroom, and then his hand is in between Mingyu's shoulder blades. The touch is comforting, he missed Wonwoo. He wants to look at him but he can't find the energy to do so. Mingyu spits again, frowning at the burning in his throat. 

 

“Did you do this too?”

 

His voice sounds awful as it echos slightly. Wonwoo nods, knowing Mingyu can't see him. His hand moves across Mingyu’s back, trying to comfort him, knowing he's failing.

 

“Yeah..it's the worst.” 

 

Wonwoo's voice is shakey, his own mood plummeting at Mingyu’s groan. Mingyu just dry heaves now, his knees no longer hurt, and the taste in his mouth is so constant that it doesn't really affect him anymore. Relief floods over him when the pain in his gut starts to fade. Wonwoo's hand on his back is soothing, distracting him from the pain. Wonwoo's good at that, taking hold of Mingyu's attention, making him feel like he's just getting sick and not emptying his stomach of all human food.  _ Human _ ...Mingyu isn't human anymore. His stomach cramps up, the back of his throat burning more as he throws up again.

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, hand numb as it continues to rub Mingyu's back. He hasn't thought about his own turning since it happened. His memories are fuzzy but, he knows what to do for Mingyu. 

 

“Can you stand?”

 

He asks after Mingyu's slow to sit back, ears ringing at the sound of the toilet flushing. Mingyu holds his stomach, blinking back tears as he grudgingly shrugs. Wonwoo's arm is under his despite his answer, helping him up. Mingyu looks at him, wondering what good him standing does. Wonwoo's not meeting his gaze and Mingyu wishes he'd look at him. 

 

The night Wonwoo was turned, after they had left Wonwoo's home, Junhui was stopping every few minutes so Wonwoo could get sick. Junhui’s driving at the time made that whole thing last way longer than it should have. Then Junhui had gotten them to a house, forcing Wonwoo into a shower when all he wanted to do was waste away from the pain. A shower will help Mingyu-he hopes.

 

“You should shower.” 

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly. Mingyu stares at him.

 

“I'd rather lay down.”

 

He isn't dizzy but his body still feels ten times heavier than normal. 

 

“It'll help.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is small, lacking any and all confidence. Mingyu smiles.

 

“With what?”

 

He almost laughs, vision getting blurry. Wonwoo looks at him, shrugging. 

 

“It just will.”

 

Mingyu nods then, giving a silent okay. He feels Wonwoo's hands at the hem of his shirt. Wonwoo's touch feels weird, different in a way. Maybe it's Mingyu, he isn't sure. He lifts his arms up, helping Wonwoo. 

 

“Junhui isn't going to come back, is he?”

 

Mingyu doesn't know why he said that. Wonwoo's hands grip at Mingyu's bloodied shirt. He forces himself to meet Mingyu’s gaze. 

 

“He will..? Mingyu, he just..he's getting a janitor.” 

 

The uncertainty in his voice forces himself to look away from Mingyu's gaze. Wonwoo knows Junhui will come back..he just doesn't know when. Junhui hasn't been gone too long, he shouldn't give into his own anxiety. Their situation was already fucked and it will only get worse if Wonwoo can't calm Mingyu down. His own nerves from being apart from Junhui, right when they've made up, will only grow the longer Junhui is away. Wonwoo steps closer to Mingyu, trembling hands unbuttoning Mingyu's jeans. 

 

“Junhui will take care of you now-he will, I promise.”

 

Mingyu feels the need to laugh again. He steps out of his jeans, watching Wonwoo lean over and switch on their shower. Mingyu’s hand brushes against Wonwoo's arm.

 

“What about you?”

 

The touch sends a shock wave of nerves through Wonwoo, body not comfortable with someone that isn't Junhui. He looks back at Mingyu, not understanding.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He watches Mingyu shrug, gaze going to the floor. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Wonwoo feels a lump in his throat. His vision blurs looking away from Mingyu. Tears are falling down his face and Wonwoo lets out a choked laugh. Mingyu died and he's asking if Wonwoo's okay? He can't believe this. Wonwoo feels nothing but regret. He knows what happened wasn't his fault, but it also wouldn't have happened if Wonwoo didn't give into his own feelings. He can't make this about himself right now-this isn't the right time for those kind of thoughts. Wonwoo steps closer to him, hands taking hold of Mingyu’s. 

 

“I'm fine, Mingyu.” He hopes Mingyu doesn't think twice on the uncertainty in his voice. “Are you okay with Junhui spending more time with us?” Wonwoo doesn't want to talk about himself anymore and judging from the way Mingyu's expression changes, he's succeeded in doing so. Mingyu lets out a heavy sigh, eyes meeting Wonwoo's. 

 

“I don't know..Junhui..he's-there's something different about him.”

 

Mingyu can't word it right. He doesn't know how to explain to Wonwoo this sudden attachment he feels for Junhui. One that's similar to how he felt being dropped off at his first sleepover as a child, anxious about being away from home that long. Wonwoo's hands squeeze his, body stepping closer to Mingyu’s. 

 

“It's the bond.” 

 

Wonwoo says seriously and if Mingyu were up to it, he'd laugh. He knows there's something connecting him to Junhui, but it's almost like he doesn't believe in any of this vampire stuff anymore-even as a vampire. Mingyu doesn't know how to feel about Junhui being the one to have turned him..he doesn’t know how to ask Junhui why he did it either. It's not like Mingyu was expecting to have Wonwoo do it, let alone have it happen at all.

 

“If you were to like him..that way, it'd be okay with me, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no, staring at Wonwoo, confused as to why he would even say that. He let's go of Wonwoo's hands, backing up against the counter.

 

“I don't like him that way.” 

 

Mingyu says sternly. Mingyu is certain now that his feelings for Junhui haven't changed much. He doesn't hate Junhui but, he certainly isn't about to do what Junhui and Wonwoo do. He understands why Wonwoo would be okay with it, but part of him wishes Wonwoo wouldn't. There's still so much he doesn't know about those two. Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, meeting Wonwoo's gaze. He didn't mean to react that way and he feels childish. Wonwoo nods slow, Mingyu can tell he's treading carefully around what's happened and Mingyu’s feeling a bit more like himself but he knows telling Wonwoo not to act differently would be pointless.

 

“You're sure he's coming back?”

 

Wonwoo stares at him. Mingyu had meant to clear the air but the sudden whine in his voice makes it seem worse. Mingyu can't stop the string of thoughts made up of only Junhui. Wonwoo smiles at him and it's genuine but strained.

 

“Mingyu..how about we go wait in his room after you shower?”

 

Mingyu knows the expression on Wonwoo's face is forced, he's trying not to cry and Mingyu doesn't feel what he's supposed to when seeing Wonwoo like this. He feels guilty but Mingyu’s mind is preoccupied with more pressing matters. He nods at Wonwoo's suggestion, ignoring the small ache in his chest craving the smell of lavender. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Showering was..an experience, if Mingyu were to describe it. He was left alone, Wonwoo having stepped back into their room and that was a mistake on both parties. Mingyu couldn't feel the temperature and that only scared him a lot. He still washed himself but found that as the minutes passed, his mind was becoming more clouded. He was too busy looking at his body too. There were scars still on his body. Small ones like the one on his elbow when he fell off his bike as a kid and another one on his thigh where Seokmin’s aunts cat scratched him a few years back. He didn't think those would go away, but not finding anything but his normal skin on his stomach made him feel weird. 

 

Everything felt wrong. He would slowly make it so their shower gave him the hottest temperature possible, trying to bring himself back. He could kind of feel it then but not really. His skin was turning red with irritation. He could tell without feeling it that he was getting burned but he didn't care. Mingyu continued to step more under the water until it was shut off abruptly. Wonwoo had started to cry when he pulled Mingyu out of the shower to dry him off quickly. 

 

He didn't mean to make Wonwoo upset but he just wanted to feel warm. Wonwoo didn't speak for awhile after that. Mingyu had gotten dressed under Wonwoo's eye, almost forgetting Wonwoo was even there. He just stood by Mingyu's bed, holding one of Mingyu's pillows to his chest, eyes red and dried tears on his cheeks. It was dead silent between them as Wonwoo waited for Mingyu to finish putting on his shoes. The entire walk to Junhui’s room was awkward and tense. Mingyu knows he should feel tired-especially after a hot shower, and his body has calmed down but, he just..isn't feeling like himself. 

 

The door is already unlocked and the two half expected Junhui to be in it or at least his roommate but the dorm room is dark. Wonwoo switches on the light, waiting for Mingyu to enter before he closes the door. Obviously the empty room doesn't raise concern for Wonwoo so Mingyu doesn't speak. Mingyu looks around the room like it's the first time he's been in here.

 

“Where's his roommate?”

 

Wonwoo turns from Junhui’s desk, following Mingyu’s hand as he points at that side of the room. The bed is just a mattress, the walls bare and even Wonwoo doesn't know when Junhui’s roommate moved out. He shrugs at Mingyu, walking over to Junhui’s bed. Wonwoo sets down Mingyu's pillow over Junhui’s and pushes back the covers. He turns around to see Mingyu still looking at the wall. 

 

“You should lie down.”

 

Mingyu is slow to face him, his eyes shifting from Wonwoo to Junhui’s bed. 

 

“Is it okay?”

 

Wonwoo nods, smiling small at Mingyu despite the growing itch in his legs to run and find Junhui. He wants to be honest with Mingyu and give him answers to the questions that are so clear on his face but Wonwoo can't. He doesn't know where Junhui is or when he's coming back or how long they're going to wait here and he can't tell Mingyu any of this without freaking him out. Wonwoo's freaking out and Mingyu's just doing whatever he's suggesting and these aren't even his own suggestions. Wonwoo's just mimicking poorly what Junhui did for him.

 

“Will you lie down with me?”

 

Mingyu's awkwardly sitting on the edge of Junhui’s bed, taking off his shoes. Wonwoo nods, mumbling out a yeah as Mingyu gets under Junhui’s covers. Mingyu doesn't really care about trespassing in Junhui’s bed. It feels like his own but at the same time different and if Wonwoo hadn't brought his pillow, he's sure this situation would be a lot more uncomfortable. 

 

He gives Wonwoo a look, wondering why he hasn't gotten into bed. Wonwoo moves then, lying down next to Mingyu, making him scoot back against the wall. Junhui’s bed creaks with their movement and it's all too foreign to Mingyu but Junhui’s scent is calming. They lay side by side in silence. Mingyu frowns, pulling Junhui’s covers over himself more as he stares at Wonwoo looking down at the space between them, his hand at his mouth, thumbnail tracing over his bottom lip. Mingyu has no desire to try and talk about what had happened or ask any of his questions that he's almost positive Wonwoo will avoid answering. He needs a break, needs to sleep it all off like this whole thing's a hangover. 

 

“I want to sleep, Wonwoo.” 

 

Mingyu’s figured out now that he won't ever sleep again and that makes him want to cry. Wonwoo looks at him, nodding once as his hand cups Mingyu's cheek. 

 

“So sleep.”

 

Mingyu feels a smile tug at his lips as his body relaxes into Junhui’s bed, eyes closing and his breathing slows and then he's out. Wonwoo’s hand slowly leaves Mingyu’s cheek. The calm expression he had on twists into what he's truly feeling as he sits up, getting out of bed and putting as much distance as he can without leaving Mingyu alone like how he wants to. Wonwoo backs himself up into a corner of the other side of the room. He sinks down to the floor, staring at Mingyu with fear of him waking up but Mingyu won't-not for a couple of hours and Wonwoo knows this but he still holds his breath and quietly brings his knees up to his chest. 

 

Time isn't something he's well aware of. An hour has passed him unknowingly, his thoughts are enough to keep him busy and it isn't until almost another hour has passed does Wonwoo snap out of it. The doorknob turns, and Wonwoo hurriedly stands, walking over to the other bed and sits down in time to meet Junhui’s glance as he shuts the door. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Junhui walks over to his desk, taking his phone out of his back pocket and sets it down. Wonwoo doesn't nod or greet him back. Junhui’s face is cleaned up but the jacket he has on doesn't really cover his shirt that's stained with Mingyu’s blood. Wonwoo lets out a shaky breath, trying to appear relaxed even when he knows Junhui can feel his nerves. 

 

“Is our room cleaned?”

 

Wonwoo watches as Junhui doesn't come to embrace him like how he's wanting-screaming at Junhui in his mind to do so. Junhui nods, sighing as he leans back against his desk, eyes glued to the ceiling, face scrunching up in disgust. 

 

“That janitor tasted bitter.”

 

He mumbles out, taking off his jacket.Wonwoo stands far too quickly for someone trying to appear calm. 

 

“You shouldn't nervous eat.”

 

Wonwoo listens as Junhui laughs under his breath. He used to nag Junhui for his snacking habit but he kind of likes talking about it right now, it's familiar-safe. It reminds him of their days at school, where Junhui would always carry these juice pouches that weren't filled with juice. Wonwoo forbid live feeding at their school. Even though he thought it was a stupid thing to forbid when it was so obvious Junhui wasn't satisfied with cold blood, Junhui did try hard with the pouches though, and Wonwoo knows Junhui was torturing himself because he liked Wonwoo. 

 

“You didn't shower?”

 

Junhui looks at him then, face warm and Wonwoo knows he was reliving those memories with him. Junhui was so young and carefree then. So different from the Junhui standing in front of him now.

 

“Was waiting for you.” 

 

Wonwoo stretches his arms out in front of him, stepping closer to Junhui. 

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

Junhui smirks, shifting away from Wonwoo to grab at his phone. Wonwoo watches him unlock it, face illuminated from the screen. His attempts at thinking something other than their younger selves are too obvious. Wonwoo smiles small, deciding to relieve Junhui of the secondhand embarrassment. 

 

“Where did you go?”

 

Wonwoo's voice is small, giving into how much he missed Junhui. The loud tapping from Junhui’s phone stops as he locks it, holding it in his hand. 

 

“Here and there..you can shower first.”

 

Junhui steps around the question and Wonwoo lets him. Wonwoo doesn't care, he just wants to be near Junhui and this time it won't hurt either of them to do so. He looks up at Wonwoo, smiling small and Wonwoo can't tell if Junhui’s thinking about something else or if he's choosing to ignore what Wonwoo's feeling. 

 

“ _ Junhui _ .”

 

Wonwoo's voice is short of a whine, face red when Junhui slowly tears his gaze from him. He gives in to Wonwoo and pushes himself off his desk, walking towards his bathroom. Wonwoo feels relieved, following Junhui. He closes the door, standing against it as Junhui switches on the shower. Wonwoo has a brief thought that they shouldn't do this when Mingyu’s just in the other room but they need to do this now or Wonwoo won't be able to even breathe near Mingyu. 

 

Junhui stands in front of him, hand at Wonwoo's cheek and Wonwoo welcomes the touch. His body relaxes and it feels like he can finally breathe. They need to mend the straining in their bond. Junhui’s fingers dance across Wonwoo's jaw, dragging down his neck he steps closer. Wonwoo leans forward, lips barely brushing against Junhui’s.Calmness enters his veins like it's a drug. He feels Junhui’s hands at his shoulders, pushing off his jacket and Wonwoo's arms are around Junhui’s body, fingers pulling at his shirt. His head feels light when they part and Junhui’s shirt is on the floor. 

 

Wonwoo's back presses against the door, Junhui’s lips are at his neck and there's a warmth surrounding Wonwoo. He's calmed down fully, nails scratching lightly at Junhui’s back, breathing in his scent. Junhui’s hands are at Wonwoo's jeans, quickly undoing them and pushing them past his thighs. He pulls apart, hands taking Wonwoo's as he steps out of them. Wonwoo smiles, almost tripping into Junhui’s arms, backing them up towards the shower. Junhui looks at him, eyes black and Wonwoo sobers up, taking off his own shirt. 

 

“You did a good job bringing him here, cleaning him up too.” 

 

Junhui’s hands are at Wonwoo's waist, pulling him close. Wonwoo can only hum lazily in response to Junhui’s praise for taking care of Mingyu. He only copied Junhui, he isn't deserving of praise. Junhui gives him a look, feeling the hate Wonwoo has for himself like its his own. Wonwoo smiles small, stepping back to the sink, hands at the counter. Wonwoo watches Junhui’s reflection finish undressing. He looks down at his hands. Mingyu's blood is still under his nails.

 

Wonwoo looks up at himself. Junhui’s lips are at the back of his neck, hands tugging down Wonwoo's boxers. Junhui looks at him through the mirror and Wonwoo closes his eyes. His hands cover Junhui’s, turning to face him, his body backing up against the sink uncomfortably. Wonwoo grabs at Junhui’s waist, pulling him close.

 

Junhui’s fangs have never cut Wonwoo's lips, not like how his own does so for anyone he kisses. Junhui’s answer for how long it takes to fully get used to them changes every time Wonwoo asks. It could be worse he supposes. He could have a lisp still whenever they come out. His mind wanders briefly to Mingyu and he has difficulty picturing Mingyu with fangs despite his usual canines not being far off from them. Junhui pulls back, hands cupping Wonwoo's face.

 

“Don't worry about that stuff right now. He won't change that quickly.”

 

Wonwoo nods, feeling Junhui’s hands leave him as he pushes back the shower curtain. Junhui makes sure Wonwoo stands under the water first. Wonwoo watches as the water falling off his hands is tinted pink. He doesn't want to relive Mingyu’s death again so he turns around. He steps closer to Junhui, leaning his head down, pressing his forehead against Junhui’s shoulder. He missed Junhui so much. 

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, regretting distancing himself for that long. Wonwoo moves his hands up Junhui’s back, head lifting, dragging his mouth against Junhui’s skin. He listens as Junhui’s breathing gets louder, a hand now at the small of his back. Wonwoo opens his eyes, Junhui nods once and Wonwoo parts his mouth, fangs sinking down into Junhui’s shoulder. 

 

To feed on another vampire used to be taboo in their world, but only in the eyes of those who’ve never had a turned. Junhui learned quickly that letting your turned feed off of you is normal. It’s an instinct for them, to crave the blood of their maker. Wonwoo doesn't usually do this though, he missed Junhui more than Junhui had let himself acknowledge. Wonwoo's hands press into Junhui’s skin harder, he bites down again. Blood falls down Junhui’s chest, mixing in with the water. Wonwoo is such a messy eater.

 

When Wonwoo first fed off of him, it felt wrong to Junhui. Like someone from home would bust down the door and take Wonwoo away. Junhui didn't have anyone around telling him what it's like to actually have a turned. He had to go out and find others to answer his questions. He doesn't remember their faces but they would remember his and the information they had given him helped greatly. A part of Junhui’s soul is in Wonwoo constantly, and he knows this but, it’s only when Wonwoo feeds off of him, does he feel it too. There are things Junhui is afraid of by being so connected with Wonwoo. Things he doesn't tell Wonwoo about in detail so they can't scare him either. Wonwoo feels lost and afraid at times and Junhui has to pretend as though he isn't affected by that at all but he is, he feels the same as Wonwoo but he's the maker. 

 

Wonwoo's grip on his body tightens and Junhui is starting to get lost in Wonwoo's feelings. There's a dizzy spell over his head, Junhui gently taps once at Wonwoo's skin, silently telling him that's enough. Wonwoo always has trouble pulling away from Junhui but he does, tongue running over the wound he's made on Junhui’s skin as it heals. Junhui’s hand leaves his back, trailing up his side. Junhui knows Wonwoo's body like it's his own. 

 

They've had years of practice in getting to know one another. Junhui’s hands smooth over Wonwoo's shoulders, falling down his chest to his waist. Their skin wet, steam surrounding them and Junhui’s body is so much warmer against his. Eyes dark as he looks at Wonwoo for the okay to proceed, Wonwoo bites back a moan as he nods. Wonwoo's lips are stained red, Junhui’s blood running down his chin as he leans into Junhui, kissing him. Junhui deepens the kiss, tasting his own blood on Wonwoo's tongue. His hands travel lower on Wonwoo's body, hand wrapping around him as he strokes Wonwoo slow. Wonwoo arches into Junhui’s touch. He sighs out Junhui’s name, head leaning back against the tiles, mind picturing what he wants Junhui to do next. Wonwoo smiles, feeling Junhui’s hands hook under his thighs as he feels himself being lifted, back pressing against the tiles as Junhui enters him.

 

What they're doing now is meant to heal one another. It's different from the quick fucks they'd usually have when Wonwoo was too lazy to go out and sleep with a stranger. The pacing is slow, the pressure of their hands gentle and knowing of what the other’s comfortable with. He used to cry when they’d have sex like this. It's intense and scary sometimes because Wonwoo can feel how much Junhui loves him. Junhui buries his face in Wonwoo's neck. Mouth ghosting over Wonwoo's skin, breath hitching as the familiar warmth in his gut spreads throughout his body. He feels Wonwoo's nails at his back, legs squeezing around his waist tighter.

 

Junhui’s other hand leaves Wonwoo, pressing flat against the wall as his hips snap up harder-more precise, Wonwoo's arms wrap tighter around Junhui’s body, moans filling the room. Their feelings tangle with one another in a mess of thoughts, wills and needs but they make it through, satisfying one another with ease. 

 

Wonwoo finishes first, biting down on his lip to muffle his moan. His body trembling as Junhui continues to thrust into him at a slower pace, his release filling Wonwoo shortly after, head buried in the crook of Wonwoo's neck, moans filling the space between their chests. Wonwoo's body feels light as Junhui pulls out of him, lowering him back down onto his feet. Junhui’s hands are at his back, pulling him into a hug as he turns their bodies. Junhui presses himself against the tiles, letting Wonwoo slump against him as they both catch their breaths. Wonwoo places a lazy kiss to Junhui’s jaw as he lets his head fall to Junhui’s shoulder. Junhui laughs under his breath. Wonwoo smiles, closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around Junhui’s waist. During this time it's just them in their own world, every problem is erased as they embrace each other.

 

“I want to sleep..”

 

Wonwoo's voice feels like it's shattered the mood but the way Junhui holds him close erases those thoughts. 

 

“How long?”

 

Junhui’s hand is in Wonwoo's hair, combing through it. Wonwoo sighs, “Not too long, he'll wake up soon.” They should talk more, Wonwoo knows this but he has zero energy to do so. Junhui’s hand is at the nape of Wonwoo's neck, fingers barely in his hair.

 

“Okay.”

 

Wonwoo bites down on his lip, detaching himself from Junhui.

 

“Can I have a dream?”

 

Junhui nods, looking at him. He pushes back Wonwoo's hair, hand falling to his cheek.

 

“What kind?”

 

Wonwoo purses his lips, leaning into the touch.

 

“Don't care..just want to think about something else.” 

 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he knows Junhui is thinking he's going to try and run from this. Wonwoo quickly stands up straight, Junhui’s hand falling down to his own. 

 

“I won't avoid this...I just..I need a breath too.” 

 

Junhui squeezes his hand, nodding. Wonwoo knows Junhui isn't thinking that anymore but he still feels like he needs to be on the defense. Wonwoo drops their hands, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s neck, stepping closer.

 

“I don't want to make this harder on you.”

 

The shower fills their silence. There's so much Junhui’s stare is trying to convey and there are words that need to be said but they both remain quiet. Junhui pulls Wonwoo close, head burying itself in Wonwoo's neck.

 

“Thank you.”

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Mingyu wakes up to the smell of lavender and unfamiliar sheets. The first thing he sees is Wonwoo asleep on the bed across from him. His hair damp and the shirt he's wearing is too big for him. It covers most of Wonwoo's shorts, making it seem like he doesn't have anything else on. Wonwoo looks really young right now, curled in on himself on a bare mattress. Mingyu's head feels heavy when he sits up, rubbing at his eyes. He blinks back the blurriness and stares ahead at Junhui sitting at his desk reading. He has his glasses on and Mingyu's still waking up when he hears Junhui sigh, shifting in his seat to look at Mingyu.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

Junhui closes his book, staring at Mingyu. He can't tell if Junhui’s mad or not about being in his bed. He quickly pushes back Junhui’s covers. An awkward silence engulfs them as Mingyu fixes Junhui’s blankets messily. When he turns to face Junhui, a piece of paper is being held out to him. It's covered entirely in text and on the back Mingyu can make out signatures. He steps closer to Junhui, taking the paper, eyes curiously watching Junhui give him a look that tells him to hurry and read it. 

 

“We'll move in after you're done with school.” 

 

Mingyu stares at the apartment lease in his hands. 

 

“It's two bedrooms. I couldn't find any with three and I was in a hurry to get this over with but, I figured you'd be okay sharing with Wonwoo.” 

 

He hears Junhui stand but he can't look away from the paper. 

 

“Knowing him though, he might want the room to himself and we'll just have to endure, sorry.”

 

Junhui’s voice is behind him. Mingyu turns, hand gripping the paper. 

 

“When did you..?”

 

He shakes his head, utterly confused as to why Junhui went and got an apartment. Junhui stops himself from rolling his eyes. He takes his blanket from his bed and drapes it over Wonwoo. 

 

“School is over this week. We needed a place to go.”

 

Junhui’s voice is quiet and Mingyu can only stand by and watch as Junhui runs his hand through Wonwoo's hair once before he's walking past Mingyu, taking the lease back to his desk. 

 

“Why can't you just stay here? Why not move in with Minghao?”

 

Mingyu's careful not to raise his voice. Junhui leans against his desk, crossing his arms. 

 

“This place isn't that far from here, I don't understand why you're getting upset.”

 

Mingyu looks away from Junhui’s annoyed gaze. 

 

“I'm not getting upset, I just-" He cuts himself off, letting out a frustrated sigh. “What about Minghao?” Mingyu crosses his arms like Junhui. He himself doesn't know why he's pressing for them to talk about Minghao, but then again, Minghao’s absence from their lives is worrisome to Mingyu. 

 

“I can assure you, there's plenty more to prioritize over  _ Minghao _ .”

 

Junhui let's his arms drop. Mingyu,unable to say anything, watches silently as Junhui turns his back to him. Junhui had told him already, he shouldn't speak about things he doesn't know, but this avoidance Junhui has speaking about Minghao worries Mingyu more. Junhui opens his desk drawer, taking out a folder and then placing the lease in it. Mingyu looks back to Wonwoo, wanting nothing more than to return to the time they were under his covers, safe from the rest of the world. 

 

“Why even do this then?”

 

He can't shut himself up. Junhui sighs and Mingyu clenches his eyes shut. 

 

“Why not?”

 

Surprisingly, Junhui doesn't sound annoyed anymore, he sounds carefree. Mingyu feels his anger grow. 

 

“ _ Why not _ ? Because she's still going to kill you two, that's  _ why not _ .”

 

Junhui faces him, a smile on his lips that makes a bad taste enter Mingyu’s mouth again. 

 

“Exactly.” He sighs out, smile turning smug. “Who cares, let's just have fun.” Junhui waves him off and Mingyu can't stop himself from stepping forward, backing Junhui up against his desk. 

 

“That's not how life works, you can't just pretend everything is okay, not in your situation.”

 

Mingyu is a hypocrite, he knows this but, it just doesn't feel right. Junhui’s eyes glance down at Mingyu's lips before his hand is at Mingyu's chest, pushing him back lightly. 

 

“ _ Our _ .”

 

Mingyu looks at him confused, watching Junhui place the folder back into his desk. 

 

“Our situation, Mingyu. She'll come after you too.”

 

Junhui watches as Mingyu backs away from him more, stopping when he reaches Junhui’s bed. Mingyu almost forgot about Mother and her feelings for him. Key word almost. Junhui loses the smirk he had on. He remembers too late that he and Mingyu are connected now. Mingyu's anxiety is so much stronger than Wonwoo's, he shouldn't instigate it. Junhui loses feeling in his hands, sighing as he steps towards Mingyu.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He reaches out a hand to Mingyu’s shoulder, stopping when Mingyu flinches at him, backing up fully until he has to lean against Junhui’s bed frame. He drops his hand, eyes falling to Wonwoo. The air between them is tense. Junhui hates this, he bites down on his lip, reaching into his pocket. 

“Here.”

 

He tosses Mingyu a pair of black sunglasses and Mingyu almost forgot why he would need them. 

 

“I'll get you contacts soon, for now just keep those on.” 

 

Mingyu nods, finding the concern for him in Junhui’s voice to be a foreign concept. Silence falls over them. Mingyu really can't stand awkwardness but he also doesn't want to talk to Junhui, he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. 

 

“I should study.”

 

It's late and Mingyu still has a final in the morning. It would be so easy to blow it off but he needs something to take his mind off of everything that's happened. Junhui nods to him, eyes not leaving his phone. Mingyu stares at it, realizing he left his behind. It's awkward between them again. Wonwoo probably won't wake up soon and although Mingyu feels fine, the idea of being back in his room by himself, without even Junhui to keep him company, makes him feel uneasy. 

 

“Let's go.”

 

Junhui looks up from his phone, staring at Mingyu’s surprised expression as if Mingyu's forgotten Junhui can hear his thoughts. Mingyu has forgotten. 

 

“Is it okay?”

 

Mingyu asks, hand at the back of his neck as he glances at Wonwoo. This feels wrong and it shouldn't because all that's about to happen is Junhui will walk him back to their dorm. 

 

“He'll be asleep for another hour.”

 

Junhui walks past him, shaking his head at Mingyu. The new distance between them isn't much but Mingyu's feet are already moving when Junhui’s opening the door. He gives Mingyu a strange look, one he quickly gets rid of when Mingyu makes eye contact. Mingyu’s acting too different, his thoughts are incomprehensible, they make Junhui’s head hurt so he gives up on listening, choosing to drown them out by focusing more on what Mingyu’s feeling-which is even more exhausting. Junhui spares Wonwoo one more glance before shutting his door, he leaves the light on, knowing Wonwoo will feel less anxious if he wakes up alone in a well lit room. 

 

Mingyu's at his side in an instant and Junhui isn't sure if Mingyu's even aware he's right on Junhui’s ass. They continue down the hall in silence. It's not really all that silent, considering Mingyu's thoughts have shifted from counting his steps to singing row, row, row your boat over and over again. They make it to the entrance of Junhui’s dormitory before his hand is at Mingyu's arm, stopping him from going down the first step. 

 

“Sing a different song.” 

 

Junhui all but seethes in Mingyu's face, watching the youngers eyes widen, his body tenses and the fear that stabs at his chest floods into Junhui’s veins. Junhui feels wrong. He doesn't like Mingyu being afraid of him, not anymore. Being viewed as a monster isn't something Junhui particularly enjoys and he hates it now. He let's go of Mingyu's arm slow, pressure easing before he puts distance between them again, waking down the stairs first. 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

The apology is said with a small voice. One that's been used many times in situations where Mingyu was made to feel guilty about nothing and tread carefully around a ticking time bomb wearing the face of whoever he was dating at the time. There's an awful taste at the back of Junhui’s mouth as he watches Mingyu walk past him. He clenches his eyes shut, letting out a sigh as he catches up with Mingyu and just like that, they continue on in silence. Actual silence this time and Junhui can't hear Mingyu anymore, he can only feel what Mingyu’s wanting the most right now. 

  
  


Junhui’s hand feels warm when it takes hold of Mingyu's. It’s even more quiet now as they walk hand in hand across the courtyard. Mingyu’s face should be red right now but he feels cold. He doesn’t want to look at Junhui and one of them is squeezing their hands slightly, making the other squeeze back. This entire experience is strange to Mingyu but it’s calming at the same time. If they were to just do it like this, whatever it is they’ll have to do now, Mingyu wouldn’t mind. If they just silently did it without acknowledgement, that would make everything seem a bit easier. Mingyu swallows thickly, gaze falling to the ground. A dull cramp like feeling weighs heavy in his gut, the back of his throat feels tight. 

 

“I’m not done.” 

 

He manages out, stopping and looking at Junhui in time to see the confusion on his face but then Junhui’s nose scrunches up in disgust the same way Wonwoo’s does. He lets go of Mingyu’s hand, and then Mingyu finds himself at the nearest tree, nails digging into the rough bark as he throws up again. He thought he was done with this, but then again he didn’t actually ask how long it would go on for. 

 

“It should be over by morning.”

 

Junhui’s voice sounds far away. Mingyu spits once, straining as he looks back to see Junhui standing much farther away than before. His hand covers his nose and he doesn’t look too good despite Mingyu being the one emptying out his stomach. This poor tree, these poor blades of grass and more importantly, poor Mingyu. He can’t stand like this anymore. Mingyu stumbles a few feet away, plopping down on the grass. He wipes his mouth, scowling as the burning in his throat lessens. Mingyu doesn’t believe it for a second, he’ll be doing this forever, he just knows it. 

 

“So dramatic.”

 

Mingyu pauses his pity party to look up. Junhui stares down at him, amused at the insults passing through Mingyu’s mind. 

 

“Come on, your bed awaits you.” 

 

Junhui has his hand out for Mingyu, who doesn't think when he uses it to get back up on his feet. Junhui’s hands are soft and his hold on Mingyu makes him feel shit he didn't before. Maybe he never hated Junhui, truthfully Mingyu only let his jealousy over Junhui’s relationship with Wonwoo rule his entire perception of Junhui. He never bothered giving Junhui a chance. Then again, Junhui was an asshole to him from the start, at least that's what it came across as. Their personalities don't get on well with each other and Mingyu still doesn't fully understand Junhui nor does he really want too. He kind of has to now but, he hates how the free will to do so has been taken from him. 

 

“I'm not going to force you to do anything.”

 

Junhui squeezes his hand once. Mingyu can't look up. Wonwoo's hands are prettier. He hears Junhui scoff and then he's being pulled by him, making Mingyu continue this journey to his dorm despite that spot on the grass calling his name. 

 

He doesn't feel real again. The entire walk back is a giant blur of weird. Maybe he does feel like his old self, Junhui’s hold on his hand has become this awkward mess that's started to override the calming feeling it's still spreading throughout Mingyu's veins. He's embarrassed when they pass by people he recognizes from his floor as they journey up the stairs in his dormitory. Mingyu felt the need to let go of Junhui’s hand, knowing full well everyone and their mothers here know about him and Wonwoo. Junhui was smiling in his peripheral vision, his grip tightening as they passed the others by, making Mingyu feel even more flustered. 

 

With his door insight, it was like Mingyu was able to break free of this strange spell Junhui’s put on him. He had an overwhelming feeling cover his entire body and he lost it. 

 

“No, this is really fucking weird, Junhui.” 

 

Mingyu drops their hands, backing up against his door. He could've done this earlier but the idea of letting go felt like it was too soon. Junhui gives him a confused look, as if he didn't purposely embarrass Mingyu in front of those people earlier.

 

“I'm just doing what you're wanting.”

 

He shrugs and Mingyu is convinced Junhui could easily talk his way out of murder without any vampire powers or whatever. He shakes his head no. 

 

“Don't.” 

 

Meeting Junhui’s eyes, Mingyu sternly holds his ground. 

 

“Don't listen to what I'm thinking or..feeling or-or anything, okay? No more doing anything unless I say to-out loud.” 

 

His face should be red but it isn't or it doesn't feel like it. Junhui looks at him silently and Mingyu regrets this little outburst. 

 

“Okay.”

 

There is nothing but sincerity in his eyes as he steps back once, putting space between them. Mingyu blinks at him. He didn't expect Junhui to go through with it. He feels a smile tug at his lips.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Mingyu didn't realize how stupid of a goodbye that was until after he shut his door. He lets his body slump against it as his eyes roam over the center of the room. There's no blood, not even a stain left. The cleaning product smell still lingers in the air, reminding him that it did happen. Mingyu stands up straighter, walking over to his desk. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“Mingyu.”

 

There's a hand at his shoulder, shaking him slightly out of whatever trance he was in. Mingyu blinks down at his lap, seeing an open notebook with notes that don't look like his handwriting. He didn't even hear Wonwoo come in, let alone feel him get on the bed.

 

“Hi.”

 

Mingyu smiles small at him, he's changed clothes. The shirt Wonwoo has on seems to be infused with lavender and Mingyu wishes he would get closer. Wonwoo wants to smile back but he can't. He looks down at Mingyu's lap, lips forming into a thin line as he takes the notebook, closing it and then gently setting it down. Mingyu scoots over without Wonwoo saying anything. The two sit side by side in silence. Mingyu wasn't aware of the lack of thoughts entering his mind that entire time. He glances at Wonwoo's clock, it's barely past three in the morning. 

 

“Do you feel any better?”

 

Wonwoo runs a hand though Mingyu’s hair, fingers combing it back behind his ear. Mingyu smiles down at his lap. He doesn't feel anything. Wonwoo drops his hand, keeping it at the back of Mingyu's neck. He looks at Mingyu curiously, watching the smile on Mingyu’s face disappear.

 

Mingyu can't feel anything. He doesn't know what to say, or what Wonwoo would want to hear. Wonwoo's hand squeezes his shoulder. He meets Wonwoo's now concerned gaze. Mingyu wants to feel something.

 

Wonwoo's eyes remain open when Mingyu leans in, kissing him. 

 

His face feels wet when Mingyu pulls back. Wonwoo brings his hand up to Mingyu’s cheek, wiping away tears that look like they won't stop falling anytime soon. Junhui always tells him to be brave, and it isn't hard for Wonwoo to do so but, with this situation, Wonwoo isn't sure he can be. Mingyu’s taken care of him in more ways than he knows and Wonwoo can't word correctly how thankful he is, let alone return the favor. He isn't sure if Mingyu would even know he was taking care of him unless he said it out loud. Wonwoo feels Mingyu slump forward, his head falls to Wonwoo's shoulder and his body is shaking.

 

“You'll be okay.”

 

Mingyu lets Wonwoo raise his head, the way Wonwoo holds his face makes him crave for more than this. He's going to slip away again and right now all that's holding him up is Wonwoo and he needs more. Wonwoo continues to wipe away Mingyu’s tears. He didn't expect Mingyu to kiss him and from the look on his face, it's safe to assume Mingyu’s wanting to do more. Something's changed here and Wonwoo knows what Mingyu’s wanting and he's nervous he'll fuck it up. 

 

He waits until Mingyu’s calmed down some before he leans in, kissing Mingyu slow. He feels Mingyu's hands cover his own, dragging them down to his waist. It feels wrong to pull away from Mingyu, but Wonwoo does it. Mingyu doesn't look okay. He looks small and like he's in a daze and Wonwoo knows that look from all the times he's had it himself. Mingyu doesn't want to think and Wonwoo knows he can be the distraction Mingyu's needing.

 

“You sure?”

 

Mingyu's skin feels cold under Wonwoo's fingertips. He waits until Mingyu nods to lift his shirt off of him. Wonwoo knows what Mingyu’s feeling right now, or more like what he isn't feeling. He wants to say more to Mingyu but his words would be useless when all Mingyu wants right now is to feel something. 

 

The shirt gets tossed to the floor and before Wonwoo can ask Mingyu one more time if he really wants to do this, Mingyu's pulling Wonwoo down with him. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, his legs wrapping around Wonwoo's waist and Wonwoo frowns down at him, confused at the apology until he tastes blood from where Mingyu's bit his lip. Kissing while falling back on a bed isn't a graceful act but neither of them care about that right now. Mingyu's still crying and he isn't sure if Mingyu's even aware. Wonwoo's head hurts and his vision blurs having to watch Mingyu cry underneath him. He feels Mingyu's hands at his hips, sliding under his shirt and Wonwoo closes his eyes, getting lost in Mingyu’s touch. He can't do this right now, he wants to make Mingyu feel good. 

 

“Mingyu.”

 

His hands on Wonwoo's skin still, Mingyu slowly brings them above his head, fingers fidgeting with the edges of his pillowcase. Wonwoo said his name like it was a warning and although that only makes him want to disobey more, Mingyu complies. He watches as Wonwoo opens his eyes, and Mingyu relaxes his body, letting his legs fall from Wonwoo's hips. Wonwoo's stare is too much, Mingyu can't meet his gaze. He turns his head to the side, eyes glued to Wonwoo's bed. He feels Wonwoo's chest press against his, hands finding Mingyu’s, interlocking their fingers. 

 

“I'll take care of you.”

 

Wonwoo's head falls to the crook of Mingyu's neck, as if he were trying to hide from what he said. Wonwoo's voice was quiet, but he sounded so sure of himself and Mingyu can't breathe. Wonwoo hopes Mingyu can tell he isn't just talking about right now, but forever. Wonwoo is going to take responsibility for Mingyu. Junhui told him he didn't have to, that he shouldn't burden himself with something like this. Wonwoo doesn't find it burdensome. He told Junhui that he was tired of doing nothing and although he said that, this won't be an easy task to begin with on this journey of not being a lazy ass. 

 

“Promise?”

 

Mingyu squeezes Wonwoo's hands. Wonwoo lifts his head to look down at Mingyu, eyes boring into Mingyu’s irritated ones, watching him blink back his tears. Wonwoo nods once, trying to push down his uncertainty on whether or not Mingyu understood what he had meant by saying that. Mingyu feels Wonwoo lean down closer, breath hitting his lips. 

 

“I promise.”

 

Wonwoo whispers, his lips brushing up against Mingyu's. Wonwoo lets go of one of Mingyu's hands, sliding his own to Mingyu's thigh. He feels Mingyu arch up into him and decides to give him what he's wanting. Wonwoo's tongue slips easily into Mingyu's mouth, tasting the moan that leaves his throat when Wonwoo grinds down. 

 

Mingyu finds his hands tangled in Wonwoo's hair, his hips pushing up in time with Wonwoo's, desperate to speed this along. His mind is still foggy but he's starting to feel again. Wonwoo pulls away, lips dragging along Mingyu’s jaw. A strange sensation covers Mingyu’s body, like something is wrong but he ignores it in favor of paying attention to the growing warmth spreading from his gut. Wonwoo's tongue is at his neck, teeth skimming over the skin. This is new and Mingyu could definitely get used to it. He pushes his head back into his bed, mouth hanging open, breaths coming out in pants. Mingyu’s thighs close in on Wonwoo's waist tighter. 

 

This time Mingyu can't ignore the sudden overwhelming thought in his mind that something is very wrong. 

 

“Wonwoo..” 

 

His voice is short of a whine. Mingyu moves his hands to Wonwoo's back, twisting at his shirt. He feels Wonwoo smile against his skin. Mingyu’s lips form a tight line, and that's when he realizes what is wrong.

 

“Wonwoo.” 

 

Mingyu feels an intense wave of panic shock through him as he pushes roughly at Wonwoo, making them both sit up. He hears Wonwoo voice his concerns but Mingyu only shakes his head, keeping his eyes closed and mouth clamped shut. Wonwoo takes hold of Mingyu’s hands, squeezing once. Mingyu doesn't like this, his body feels wrong. His mind is screaming that this isn't right and even as Mingyu's running his tongue over them, it doesn't feel real. Wonwoo's hands are cupping his face, making him look up. 

 

“Make them go away.”

 

Wonwoo stills, getting lost in Mingyu's black eyes. He can't look at Mingyu's teeth. Mingyu squirms, hands now at Wonwoo's wrists. “Please, I-" a sob threatens to come out. Mingyu’s grip tightens and Wonwoo can only watch as he breaks down again, tears falling fast. He doesn't know what to do. He's so fucking scared. Thoughts moving too fast, trying to figure out why this happened. Wonwoo glances down at Mingyu's lap.

 

“The librarian.”

 

He blurts out, silencing the whine erupting from Mingyu's chest. Mingyu's black eyes look at Wonwoo in confusion. Wonwoo manages a smile, nodding at Mingyu. 

 

“That cashier at the store-the woman from the nursing home.”

 

The names roll off his tongue and Wonwoo can see it click in Mingyu's mind why he's forcing these memories onto him. 

 

“Don't be scared.”

 

Wonwoo tells him, and Mingyu nods. He lets go of Wonwoo’s wrists, taking a deep breath. He is scared but he knows why this happened. As long as he keeps calm and just breathes and continues thinking about these old strangers who will never know they're being used to kill his hard on, he'll be okay. Mingyu laughs then. He's visibly shaking and still crying and from Wonwoo's point of view he probably looks insane. It just makes him laugh more.

 

“Is this normal?”

 

He asks, wiping at his face. Wonwoo's not smiling anymore, killing Mingyu’s laughter. 

 

“I..Junhui will be able to tell you.”

 

Wonwoo gets off the bed, walking over to his desk and texting Junhui in an attempt to not to let his thoughts point out his inability to give Mingyu answers. Now isn't the time to feel anger at himself, not when he decided to be responsible and care for Mingyu. Wonwoo stares at his phone, watching the read arrow pop up next to his message. What does taking care of Mingyu even mean? Wonwoo scowls, Mingyu isn't a pet, he's Wonwoo's...Wonwoo closes his eyes. 

 

There's a knock at their door and Wonwoo can already smell Junhui. He doesn't want to see the smug expression on Junhui’s face that Junhui will try and fail to hide. It's not like Wonwoo's attempt at not being a lazy ass has failed in the same night of making the resolution but, it also kind of has. It's also kind of okay too, Wonwoo knows that it'll take time. 

 

“Wait.”

 

Mingyu's voice stops him from grabbing the doorknob. Wonwoo turns, looking back at Mingyu. He looks ill again, eyes wide and glued at their door. His mouth is parted and Wonwoo can see his fangs.Wonwoo looks away, slow to make the connection behind Mingyu's fear and the sound of a knock at their door. 

 

“It's Junhui.”

 

He gives Mingyu a reassuring smile despite the ache in his chest. Junhui’s on his phone when Wonwoo opens their door. He wants to comment about how Junhui could have replied but instead he steps out of the way so Junhui can come in.

 

“It's different for everyone, this is your normal.”

 

Junhui states as if he were apart of their conversation the entire time. Wonwoo closes the door, watching as Junhui sits down next to Mingyu. The air feels calmer, both of their heads clear from Junhui being in the room. Mingyu's hands are picking at his sheets, his chest moving deeply with steady intakes of breath. 

 

“Will I have to..now?”

 

Mingyu’s voice is small, and he can't say it. Junhui looks over at Wonwoo's bed, shaking his head. He isn't sure when he'll get used to having to deal with not one, but two of basically the same thought processings but he hopes it's soon. 

 

“No, we won't do that until you feel hungry.” He glances at Mingyu, watching the younger quickly divert his gaze back to his hands. “You're not hungry, right?” 

 

Junhui only saw Mingyu’s eyes for a split second but it was long enough for the image to burn itself in his mind. Mingyu shakes his head, looking up at Junhui. Wonwoo sighs in relief, meeting Mingyu's normal gaze, fangs nowhere in sight.

 

“Is it safe for him to leave?”

 

Junhui nods to Wonwoo. 

 

“He won't hurt anyone-” Junhui stands, turning to look at Mingyu. “You won't go on a killing spree, your body doesn't even know what blood tastes like yet.” Junhui tries not to scoff at Mingyu's thoughts. Wonwoo walks past Junhui, taking his spot on the bed.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Wonwoo questions Junhui, hand already at Mingyu's. Junhui nods, walking over to their door. 

 

“Yes, he won't feel the hunger for awhile.” 

 

Junhui waves him off, ignoring the eye roll from Mingyu. 

 

“How long is awhile?”

 

Mingyu asks, obviously feeling like himself again from the negative thoughts being directed at Junhui’s concept of time. Junhui glances away from them, wetting his lips once and Wonwoo sits up more, frowning at Junhui.

“Earliest a week, latest a month..it varies.” 

 

That's bullshit. Wonwoo stares at Junhui, watching him quickly glance at Wonwoo before clearing his throat and leaning against their door. Wonwoo wants to state the obvious here to Mingyu that Junhui doesn't actually know when this hunger will happen, but he keeps quiet, hand squeezing Mingyu’s. 

 

“Will I be able to go back home?”

 

That's something Wonwoo and Junhui didn't think about. Mingyu will have to be around his family again and there isn't much they can do about that. 

 

“I'll get you contacts.”

 

Junhui silences Wonwoo's worries. Mingyu makes a disgruntled noise, annoyed that Junhui’s forgotten about the contacts issue. 

 

“For the first couple of weeks, try to spend as much time away from them as you can, but don't make it obvious you're avoiding them. You can do that, right?”

 

Mingyu looks down at he and Wonwoo's hands, nodding once. 

 

“I can try.”

 

Wonwoo smiles small, watching Junhui stare at Mingyu, unimpressed with that response. 

 

“Don't just come to our place, spend time with other friends.”

 

He's speaking to Mingyu like he's a child. Wonwoo gives Junhui a warning glance, Junhui promised to stop doing that. They all have to get along, this situations already beyond stressful, being at eachothers throats will make it worse. 

 

“Can I drink coffee?” Mingyu pipes up,earning confused glances from the two. Mingyu looks away from them. “Wonwoo's drank coffee before, I just-" He cuts himself off, tearing his hand from Wonwoo's to scratch at the back of his neck. 

 

“If it's a little bit, it won't hurt you.” Junhui’s tone is much more gentler. “It won't do anything for you though.” He won't meet Wonwoo's gaze, cheeks dusted pink from the thank you Wonwoo's given him. Mingyu merely nods. 

 

“Can we go get some?”

 

He asks and for the first time since he's woken up, Mingyu feels entirely like his old self. 

 

“Right now?”

 

Junhui glances back at the clock. There won't be any shops open at this time. He glances back Mingyu, watching him look at Junhui. Something tells Junhui he won't be able to tell Mingyu no and that thought alone gives him a headache. 

 

“Okay.”

 

He spoils his turned, that's for sure. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


On his first day of no longer being human, Mingyu-after holding a warm cup of instant coffee, felt well enough to get himself out the door to his final. Wonwoo had shown some reluctance in letting him go but the hug Mingyu had given him calmed him down when he didn't even realize he was anxious. Mingyu felt calmer despite being about to walk into a final with his new sunglasses on and a fake confidence saying everything was normal. No one gave a shit, which Mingyu expected, but he still had numerous excuses memorized incase he were to be questioned. 

 

He had to sit next to Woozi, which was fine-painfully awkward, but fine. Before he could even think of something to say, they had to take their final. Afterwards, Woozi had left without a word or even a glance at Mingyu. He knows better than to spam Woozi with calls and texts, knowing Woozi wouldn't give a shit when he's mad. One thing Mingyu knows, Woozi will talk to him first so, as much as it fills his stomach with knots, Mingyu will continue to wait for that to happen.

 

On the second day, and no feelings of hunger, the air surrounding him felt relaxed. Wonwoo was okay with him leaving and even with the okay Junhui gave him to continue on with his finals, Mingyu felt like he didn't really need it. He felt like he was in a daze but he was able to carry on about his day like normal. Minus the fact that he was basically avoiding his other friends. That night, Mingyu was busy staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat for almost an hour, when Wonwoo had suggested they watched a movie. One movie turned into five and then it was time for Mingyu to go to class again. 

 

His third day had him on edge the second he left Wonwoo's side. Mingyu first noticed a dull ache in his stomach around ten in the morning, but he chose to ignore it since it felt like his usual stomach aches. He didn't tell Wonwoo or let his mind ponder on it too long. He had felt like the same old human Mingyu all through the night and early morning. Even felt better enough to laugh along with Wonwoo as he and Wonwoo sat together, watching some of Wonwoo's favorite movies. 

 

They haven't really talked much about what's happened, and that's okay to Mingyu. He still feels like it's all a dream but, he's fine as long as he doesn't focus on it. Which is why halfway through his last final the dull ache in his gut had grown much more intense and had caught him off guard. He immediately knew something was off, it was different than then the usual stomach aches he got when nervous. He couldn't concentrate on the rest of his test, the second it was over he ran to his room, Wonwoo and Junhui already there waiting for him. 

 

He remembers being able to feel that weird calmness from Junhui’s presence he isn't used to yet while standing in their doorway. Yet his eyes were only on Wonwoo. The two were sat on Mingyu’s bed, staring up at him. All it took was Wonwoo asking him what was wrong for Mingyu to break, tears falling down his face fast and then Mingyu was being hugged by Junhui. 

 

“It's normal.” 

 

Junhui tells him, staring at the door as Mingyu’s arms tighten around his body, hugging him closer. Mingyu nods slightly in the crook of Junhui’s neck, not caring right now who he's hugging. Junhui hugs Mingyu back, hand pressed against the back of Mingyu's head. Junhui frowns, Wonwoo took around three weeks or so to feel the hunger. Mingyu thinks this is normal and Junhui supposes it could be, but he doesn't know for sure.

 

“You're hungry?”

 

Mingyu stands back, having realized how long and tight he was hugging Junhui. He stares at Wonwoo with red eyes, awkwardness oozing out of him from still trying to figure out this new dynamic between them. He wipes at his face, nodding. 

 

“I'm scared.”

 

His voice is hoarse as he goes to sit down next to Wonwoo, legs feeling wobbly. Wonwoo's arms are wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

 

“Don't be, you still feel like yourself, right?”

 

Junhui sits down behind him. Mingyu nods, forehead pressed against Wonwoo's shoulder. Junhui stares at Wonwoo, the two give each other matching looks, clearly at a loss at handling Mingyu changing so fast. Wonwoo knows he has to be calm about this for Junhui’s sake but it's very sudden. Junhui knew Mingyu would be different compared to Wonwoo but it's happening faster than he prepared for. Junhui looks away first, sighing. He stands from the bed, smiling down at Mingyu despite the tears falling down his face from Mingyu's anxiety. 

 

“Okay...should we try feeding tonight?” 

 

He didn't give much thought to Mingyu's first feeding. Junhui had figured he would have a few days to think about it but that isn't the case. Mingyu slowly detaches himself from Wonwoo, still holding his hand as he looks up at Junhui. 

 

“I don't want to kill anyone.”

 

Junhui stares at him for a second before nodding.

 

“We won't. Promise.”

 

He holds out his pinky and Mingyu is reluctant to lock his own with it. That's his and Wonwoo's thing, Junhui  _ not _ included. Mingyu does it anyway, having calmed down some.

 

“Are you coming with?” 

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, eyes still stinging from his tears. Wonwoo shakes his head no.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea with the whole ‘sworn off live blood thing’...and it's best if you're alone with Junhui.” Wonwoo's hand tightens around his. “Is that okay?”

 

Mingyu nods once, looking away. He'd rather not do this alone but then again it hasn't been long since Wonwoo's been on bags. Mingyu isn't sure why he isn't going on bags first, it's not like he would be comfortable with feeding on a human right out the gate. His phone buzzes in his pocket, breaking his thoughts. Mingyu sniffles, taking it out. 

 

“Don't make plans.”

 

Junhui’s voice sends a weird sensation to his gut, like it was a command but not. Mingyu ignores his voice despite doing so making him feel nauseous. Hoshi texted him, asking him to come by his room so they can reconcile. Mingyu locks his phone, staring at the black screen.

 

“..My friend wants to see me.”

 

He feels the need to add in a ‘can I go?’ but decides to keep quiet. Junhui looks down at him, making Mingyu feel as though Junhui’s analyzing his every breath.

 

“We'll leave in a couple hours.”

 

Junhui walks away, sitting down at Wonwoo's desk. Mingyu nods, standing up. He doesn't want to leave here, he'd rather stay in Wonwoo's arms but Hoshi has been serious with this no talking thing, he didn't even wish Mingyu a happy birthday.

 

“I'll be back.”

 

He mumbles his goodbyes, already feeling that pull to Junhui the second he closes the door behind himself. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Something feels off when Mingyu reaches his friend's room. Their door is opened slightly and it's dark inside but Mingyu feels like the room isn't empty. He glances down the hall, finding everything else to be normal, the same room two doors down is even playing music like always. Mingyu has a bad feeling about this. He pushes the door open wider.

 

“Guys..?”

 

Their room's a mess but it usually is. Mingyu's hand is at the wall, awkwardly feeling it up until he finds the switch. 

 

“Surprise! We love you!”

 

Two party poppers go off, a sad pile of streamers land at his feet. Mingyu frowns, staring at Hoshi and Seokmin standing in the middle of their room. Seokmin’s things have been pushed over and are mostly on top of Hoshi’s side. Mingyu drowns out the noisemaker in Hoshi’s mouth as he looks at Seokmin’s desk on top of Hoshi’s bed. 

 

Mingyu's positive that their room isn't like this for him, he knows Hoshi likes activities and the makeshift bowling game they have on Seokmin’s side isn't questionable to him. He smiles small, still confused as to what's happening. 

 

“Woozi told us what happened.”

 

Seokmin steps closer to him and Mingyu freezes. He wants to take these stupid sunglasses off but he also can't have them see his eyes.

 

“He did?” 

 

Mingyu's gaze is on their window, tempted to jump right now so he doesn't have to hear what they have to say. He forces himself to appear more relaxed. The two look at each other before giving Mingyu equally extra pity filled looks. 

 

“Yeah..we didn't know you were already in a funk. I'm sorry for ignoring you.” 

 

Hoshi is in front of him now, pulling him into a hug and Mingyu feels his lungs give out. Relief floods over him as he wraps his arms around Hoshi’s body.

 

“It was dumb, I'm sorry.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, just glad to hear Hoshi’s voice. 

 

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?”

 

Seokmin asks, frowning at Mingyu. Hoshi pulls away, looking up at his reflection in the lens. Mingyu stands up, putting some distance between them, a hand at the back of his neck as he as he avoids their curious gazes. 

 

“I hurt my eye the other day.” He drops his arm, smiling small. “Sorry, for giving you nightmares.”

 

He hopes Hoshi doesn't take Mingyu changing the subject as anything out of the ordinary. 

 

“Don't worry about it..”

 

Hoshi smiles at him and Mingyu smiles back but, there's this weird air surrounding them. It feels like they can tell Mingyu’s hiding something. When they were younger, secrets weren't a thing, more like they weren't allowed with their entire friend group really. It's how they've lasted this long as friends. They all get on well, and they communicate with each other. They've never really had fights but since they've grown up and are starting on their own paths, they aren't always up to date with what everyone's going though. That's okay though, they don't always have to know everything. 

 

“Hey, if you aren't busy, wanna hang with us? There's a really cool art exhibit in the city...you can be Cameron?”

 

Seokmin grins at him, breaking the silence. Mingyu is grateful for the friendly air surrounding them now, but he still needs to leave. He feels an excuse bubbling at the back of his throat but it feels wrong, so he decides to tell the truth. 

 

“Thanks but, I can't. Junhui’s taking me out..for food.”

 

It's not entirely the truth but it also isn't a flat out lie. Junhui is taking him out for food. Hoshi and Seokmin look at each other, and then at Mingyu. 

 

“Like..date food?”

 

Hoshi looks at him with caution. The two are clearly confused on what Mingyu’s relationship status is.

 

“No..just food.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, eyes distracting themselves amongst the garbage on the floor.

 

“Hey, can you help with my desk?”

 

Seokmin claps once, earning his attention. Mingyu looks at him, and then to the desk on Hoshi’s bed. 

 

“Uhm..? We aren't done with the game?”

 

Hoshi gives Seokmin a look of hurt that Seokmin rolls his eyes at. 

 

“Hosh, it's been up all week.”

 

The ache in Mingyu's gut comes back slightly, tearing his focus away from the bickering two. Hoshi crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

 

“You don't want to share a bed anymore?”

 

Seokmin cups Hoshi’s chin, cooing at him. Mingyu wants to leave.

 

“No I do. I just need my desk back.” He lets go of Hoshi’s chin, smiling at Mingyu. “I didn't want to take it down on my own, like I did putting it up.” Seokmin loses the smile. 

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, passing Seokmin. Those two probably won't ever let the rest of them know what exactly their relationship is but Mingyu's positive no one really cares to pester them for it. Mingyu walks over to Hoshi’s bed. Hands lifting one end of the desk slightly off the bed, brows raised at how light it is. He steps over, hands under the center of it, lifting it fully off of the bed. 

 

“Holy frick, min-hulk.” 

 

Mingyu's steps are slow walking back over to Seokmin’s side. He sets down the desk with ease, pushing it up against the wall. He doesn't look at the two boys gaping at him. Maybe he should've waited for Seokmin to help. 

 

“Working out much?”

 

Seokmin laughs stepping closer, his hand at Mingyu's arm. Mingyu shrugs, watching Hoshi look at the desk in astonishment.

 

“It's not that heavy so..”

 

He tries to play it off but the two are still in shock and Mingyu wants to go home. 

 

“Your boobs have gotten bigger.”

 

Seokmin’s finger pokes at his chest and Mingyu swats it away, frown deepening. 

 

“Look, I have to go-"

 

Hoshi quietly steps in front of Mingyu.

 

“Wait, am I Sloane..?”

 

He asks Seokmin. Mingyu could leave right now, but he's kind of curious. Usually he's Ferris, but they haven't really hung out like they used to back in highschool. 

 

“You got to be Ferris last time, it's my turn.”

 

Seokmin scoffs and Mingyu’s stomach pains are growing. He feels sweat on his brow and his heart's beating faster. 

 

“I really gotta go, guys.”

 

Hoshi turns to him and Mingyu half expects him to point out Mingyu's current condition. 

 

“So leave..?”

 

Hoshi tells him uninterested and Mingyu half expects Hoshi to laugh then but he turns away. Mingyu’s lips are in a thin line, he nods to himself. 

 

“Gyu, be careful.”

 

Seokmin’s hand is at Mingyu's wrist, stopping him from leaving. He gets pulled into hug and it's dramatic and perfect. Mingyu smiles, feeling Hoshi’s arms wrap around them. 

 

“Door’s always open.”

 

Hoshi’s voice is muffled and Mingyu can hear Seokmin sniffling. He squeezes once and forcibly breaks the hug. 

 

“Yeah-yeah.”

 

He waves them off, closing their door. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu feels strange. Like there isn't a word to describe how he's feeling exactly. They took Minghao’s car into the city. Mingyu didn't even know Minghao had one, or that he drove, or gave a key to Junhui. He wanted to ask Junhui again if there was any word from Minghao but he was quick to just get into the car. The silence from him didn't last long. Surprisingly, Junhui wasn't annoyed by his questions, in fact, Junhui seemed to answer everything without much thought, like he was scripted to do so. It felt more like a play than a conversation. 

 

“Why can't it be from a bag?”

 

He asked at the first red light, earning a look of annoyance from Junhui, but only because he turned down the music.

 

“You're starving all day and your first meal is this cold, plastic flavoured slop, does that sound good to you?”

 

Junhui didn't bother turning the music back up. 

 

“Try it live once, okay?”

 

Mingyu nods, feeling uncomfortable in his seat. He turns his body more to face Junhui. 

 

“How will we even get someone?”

 

He cringes at his wording, feeling his body move with the car as it lurches forward. He isn't a fan of Junhui’s driving. 

 

“You go up to them and you talk.”

 

Junhui had turned off the radio then, meeting Mingyu's wide eyed gaze. 

 

“Figuratively, Mingyu. I'll get you your meal.”

 

Mingyu didn't like that phrasing. Junhui didn't care to baby him. Before he knew it, they were parking a block from the club. Junhui said he knew this place, Wonwoo's been here many times before but this will be his first time actually going in. Mingyu could tell Junhui was excited and he couldn't understand why. Mingyu isn't a fan of clubs, mainly because he doesn't dance or drink really.

 

They didn't even get to go in. As they passed by the clubs back alleyway, Junhui had stopped walking, making Mingyu stop. A boy stands by the brickwall, trying to light his cigarette. Junhui elbows Mingyu's side.

 

“Smoking kills.”

 

Mingyu can only muster a forced chuckle. He didn't think they'd do it right when they got here. He can't speak, watching Junhui walk up to the boy. Mingyu feels the need to yell for the boy to run. Junhui takes the cigarette out of the boys mouth. Mingyu can't hear what Junhui’s saying but it makes the boy smile. Then Junhui’s kissing the boy and Mingyu feels the need to look away but he can't. 

 

He's seen Junhui kiss Wonwoo before but this is different. This feels wrong to look at, like he isn't old enough to watch this yet. Junhui breaks the kiss and Mingyu hates seeing the boy's body gravitate towards Junhui’s. He watches as Junhui continues to say something in the boy's ear. Then the boy is looking at Mingyu, a small smile on his red face and then his eyes are closing, smile faltering as his body goes limp in Junhui’s arms.

 

Mingyu looks around them, paranoid that someone's watching. They're alone and Mingyu doesn't feel real. Junhui whistles once, grabbing Mingyu's attention. Junhui motions for him to come over and Mingyu's feet move on their own accord. His nervousness is clear on his face and Junhui sighs loudly. He fixes his hold on the boy, looking at Mingyu.

 

“You just need a small taste okay? It won't hurt them.”

 

Junhui tells him calmly. Right, right they won't be killing anyone tonight, Junhui promised. Then again it's Junhui. His gut aches, the growing pain taking hold of his mind. Mingu nods once, still not moving. Junhui is going to get mad, he knows it. Just from the look on his face, Junhui’s not going to allow Mingyu to putz around with this. He sucks in a breath, looking at the ground. 

 

“How do I..?”

 

He's completely lost on what to do next. Junhui glances down at the boy. 

 

“Neck or wrist?”

 

Mingyu blinks at him. His first thought is to ask if there's a third option but then again he doesn't really want to know. 

 

“I don't know...neck I guess."

 

Junhui passes him the boy then, his body heavy in Mingyu's arms. It feels like the first time he held one of his baby cousins, only heavier and more dead. He should have said wrist. Junhui leans against the wall, watching him bored. 

 

“Okay so, kiss his neck. Like you're giving him a hickey and then your body will do the rest.”

 

Mingyu lets out a weird whine of complaint but does as he's told. He adjusts his hold on this guy, hating the way his head falls to one side, giving Mingyu access to his neck. This isn't at all like the vampire books he's read. Usually now would be the time where his heightened senses lets him hear this boy's pulse, see the veins in his neck and have his mouth water. 

 

All Mingyu feels right now is an ache in his arms from holding this guy up for so long. The smell of the club on his jacket makes Mingyu scrunch his nose up. He wants to apologize before doing this but his throat feels dry. Junhui’s watching him, growing impatient. He closes his eyes, leaning down, lips brushing up against this poor guy's neck. Nothing happens so Mingyu keeps kissing him and he hates it. When he's about to give up, he feels them, his fangs brushing up against the soft skin. Mingyu lifts his head, eyes wide staring at Junhui. He can't speak, overcome with fear. Junhui steps closer, his hands at the boys waist, holding him up more for Mingyu. He gives Mingyu a small nod and Mingyu isn't sure why, but he leans back down, mouth at the boys neck. 

 

He parts his lips, hesitant to bite down but after a sudden rush of bravery, he does. At first, nothing happens. Mingyu isn't even sure if he broke skin. The ache in his gut feels more like a burning sensation now, spreading to the back of his throat. His hands tighten around the boy's body, feeling Junhui leave them. He bites down again-hard. A lot of blood enters his mouth and it smells kind of good and nostalgic, like a holiday meal. It takes him by surprise, but then he tastes it. 

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

Mingyu drops the boy, blood and spit covering his chin as he backs away. Junhui rolls his eyes, stepping closer. 

 

“Don't waste, Mingyu."

 

Junhui picks the boy back up like he weighs nothing and Mingyu has backed himself up against a wall, going into a coughing fit. 

 

“It tastes like blood!”

 

He covers his mouth, tears in his eyes. Junhui just looks at him, Mingyu groans. 

 

“Like actual blood, all gross a-and metal and I think I'm gonna be sick.”

 

Mingyu presses as arm to his gut, head feeling dizzy. Junhui remains unbothered, hand at the boy's head, bending it further and Mingyu's so sure he heard a snap. 

 

“It's an acquired taste.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, gagging once. Junhui bites down in the same place Mingyu did. 

 

“I don't want to acquire anything.”

 

He slides down the wall. He wished he covered his ears so he didn't have to hear Junhui drop the boy. Junhui’s breathing heavy, eyes black and staring at Mingyu with irritation. 

 

“Fine, be a picky eater.” 

 

Junhui’s tongue swipes over his bottom lip, zero traces of what he's done are left on his face. Mingyu never wants to do this again, he shakes his head no. 

 

“I'm not being a picky eater Junhui, I'm not going to eat at all.”

 

He stares down at his feet when Junhui laughs.

 

“Oh, that's original. You want to die then?”

 

Junhui asks and Mingyu looks up, glaring at him. 

 

“Wonwoo went four months, I can go that long too.”

 

Mingyu can handle the stomach aches, they don't hurt that much. He'll try to go as long as he can without feeding, it can't be that hard.

 

“Wonwoo, is a stubborn little shit who gets off on hunger pains.” Junhui huffs out. He stares down at Mingyu, eyes normal again. “Even a month without feeding is hell, Mingyu. He almost died doing that.”

 

Mingyu presses his hands on the sides of his head. Junhui starts pulling the boy towards the end of the alleyway where there are two large dumpsters. Mingyu can only watch in silence, listening to the boy's limp body be dragged along the concrete.

 

“Now, I will not have two of Wonwoo, so we are going to Sunshine’s tomorrow and you will feed.”

 

Junhui's voice is final. He drops the boy's arm, opening one of the dumpster lids. Mingyu lets his hands fall, pressing them against the brick wall behind him in an attempt to stand back up. Upon closer inspection, Mingyu realizes Junhui isn't hiding the boy like he did for Wonwoo's victims. 

 

“Did you..is he dead?”

 

He fails at standing, letting his skin get scraped by the bricks. Junhui looks back at him and then down, foot lightly pressing into the boy's side. 

 

“I'd say so.”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, stomach hurting more for other reasons. 

 

“Junhui, you promised we wouldn't kill anyone.”

 

He needs to get high, right now. Mingyu wants to go home and be in his bed or at Vernon’s trying to forget about what he did tonight. Junhui mumbles something, probably an insult. 

 

“Yeah I did, but then you pushed a plate of food away like a child.” 

 

Junhui picks the boy up, dropping his body into the dumpster. Mingyu watches horrified. Junhui shuts the lid, frowning down at his hands. 

 

“Isn't that going too far?”

 

Mingyu's vision blurs as Junhui reaches into his pocket, taking out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. 

 

“How is disposing garbage going too far..?”

 

Junhui asks, rubbing his hands together and Mingyu’s breath hitches. 

 

“That  _ person _ isn't garbage Junhui.”

 

Junhui stills, looking back at the dumpster and then to Mingyu. 

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, did you know them?”

 

He asks, walking towards Mingyu. He shakes his head and looks away, trying hard not to cry or feel too angry at Junhui talking down at him like he's a child. 

 

“Then what does it matter to you?”

 

Junhui bends down to eye level and Mingyu can only shrug. He stares at Junhui’s shoes, biting down into his lip to stop from crying but the blood entering his mouth blurs his vision more. 

 

“You aren't human anymore Mingyu. You can live your new life held back by human morals or you can let go and enjoy. What's it going to be?”

 

He raises his head, looking at Junhui, feeling tears fall down his face. 

 

“I want to go home. Right now.”

 

He feels Junhui’s sleeve at his face, wiping the blood off of Mingyu's chin. He can still smell it, and it smells good to him. Mingyu swallows thickly, scowling at the horrible taste in his mouth and the dulling ache in his gut.

 

“Take me home, Junhui.”

 

Mingyu misses Wonwoo. He can't even imagine how different this would've gone if Wonwoo had come with. He sniffles once and Junhui’s face softens. 

 

“I'm sorry Mingyu, okay? I'm sorry..you were scared huh?”

 

He feels Junhui’s hands at his shoulders, the touch calming him down instantly. Mingyu avoids Junhui’s gaze. He nods small, just wanting this to be over with. 

 

“Hey, you know this song?”

 

Mingyu listens for the faint beats coming from the club, nodding again when he looks up. Junhui’s smiling at him, his hands leave Mingyu as he stands. 

 

“Come on, just for a little bit. You'll feel better and then we can go.”

 

Junhui holds out his hand. Mingyu really doesn't feel like entering a club right now. Junhui did look excited before they arrived though. He feels like if he were to forcibly say no, Junhui would just leave him out here with the boy. Mingyu let's Junhui pull him up. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


They settle down in a booth being occupied by two others. Mingyu can tell they’re not human but he doesn’t feel afraid, he doesn’t feel anything really. They don’t greet him or Junhui, they just continue to talk amongst themselves-not looking at each other. Both are staring forward, watching the people on the dance floor. The two that had became four is now becoming six as two girls-two human girls come by and sit with them. Mingyu’s eyes watch as the one wearing her hair up in a high ponytail sits down on one of the vampire’s laps. He just noticed the black choker on the human girl’s neck, it only stands out to him because it’s a literal collar. 

 

Mingyu doesn’t look away when the human girl meets his gaze, her black lips turning upwards into a crooked smile. She lifts her hand and Mingyu stares at the small tube in it, she brings it up to her lips. Mingyu looks away the second she blows a cloud of smoke in his direction. His back presses uncomfortably against the leather of this seat as she keeps doing it, her laughter bounces along the walls and Mingyu glances once over at her, seeing her face ducked down, the other vampire’s lips firmly attached at her now uncollared neck. 

 

Junhui’s body is closer to his now and he doesn’t seem to care but what stays on his mind is how he’s now overly-conscious of Junhui when he wasn’t before they sat down. Mingyu’s hands press flat against the seat, he can feel Junhui's shoulder touching his, a hand now rests on his thigh.

 

“No one knows who I am here. Arrogant turned fill every inch of this place.”

 

Junhui’s voice in his ear makes a familiar warmth start to spread from his lower gut. Mingyu only nods at what Junhui’s said, feeling him sit back, his hand remaining on Mingyu. Maybe it's the smoke or the lights that are messing with Mingyu's head, maybe it's the buzzing feeling going through his veins or how high he feels that's making this seem okay. Either way, this isn’t something Mingyu would do, he doesn't feel like himself when his eyes fall to Junhui’s hand resting on his thigh. He's mesmerized at how Junhui’s skin is painted red by the club lights. Mingyu can’t help but trace the veins peeking out of Junhui’s hand. There's a sweet smell surrounding him, the usual lavender being masked by it. Mingyu can't describe what the smell is, only that he's being drawn to it, he's being drawn to Junhui and he isn’t trying to fight it. 

 

Junhui’s nails dig through Mingyu's jeans, breaking the skin and the deep set groan Mingyu lets out gets Junhui’s attention. Junhui invades his space, breath fanning over Mingyu's lips and Mingyu doesn’t even try to fight it, he eagerly leans in, stomach flipping, skin feeling like it's on fire. His eyes frantically move back in forth between Junhui’s gaze.

 

“What did you do to me..?”

 

He asks voice getting lost in the music.Mingyu’s head feels dizzy as he leans forward more, making it so Junhui can't answer him even if he wanted too. His teeth pull at Junhui’s bottom lip, tongue slipping ever so easily into Junhui’s mouth and Junhui lets Mingyu kiss him, encourages him even. Junhui’s hand moves up Mingyu’s thigh, dipping slightly in between Mingyu’s legs. Mingyu pulls back, still tasting Junhui on his tongue as he looks at the elder.

“Move.” 

 

He can feel his fangs pricking the inside of his lip, Junhui’s eyes are black like his own now, he smiles at Mingyu, moving over. He gets out of the booth, facing the crowd. Mingyu’s hand is wrapping around his wrist before he can turn around. Mingyu pulls Junhui through the crowd, heading towards the bathrooms. Mingyu's feeling too much but at the same time not enough. 

 

The bathrooms lights are harsh and bright and make everything discolored but Mingyu doesn't care, he pulls Junhui in front of him, hating that he likes the smile on Junhui’s face. Mingyu shoves him against a stall.

 

“A little rough there don't you think?”

 

Junhui’s hands are pushing back Mingyu’s jacket. Mingyu hates how his whole body reacts to that little of contact. Mingyu doesn't feel like himself. He shakes his head, blinking back the stinging left over from that girls smoke. 

 

“I've seen the marks you’ve left on Wonwoo.” He lets Junhui push his jacket to the ground, spreading Junhui’s legs with his thigh. It's such a strong pull Mingyu can't be bothered to care anymore. “What's the matter Junhui? Don't like it rough when it's you getting fucked?” Mingyu smiles down at him, hands on either side of Junhui’s head, pressing flat against the stall. 

 

For a second Mingyu thinks he's got Junhui under him finally but the moan that gets caught in his throat when Junhui’s hands slip under Mingyu's shirt, resting on his hips, proves him wrong.

 

“I bet..I can make you cum without even touching you.” 

 

Junhui says, voice gentle, his breath lightly fanning over Mingyu’s lips. He removes his hands from Mingyu’s burning skin. Mingyu groans, letting his head fall to Junhui’s shoulder, hands forming into fists. He won't beg for Junhui to touch him, he refuses to do that. He wants Junhui. Or he just wants relief. Mingyu can't tell. He feels dizzy, the clubs music sounds so far away and his dick is straining against his jeans. 

 

“Please..”

 

His vision blurs and Junhui stares at Mingyu for a second. They're going farther than Junhui had thought they would. To be honest Junhui didn't mean to get that close to Mingyu, he just wanted to ease the tension a little between them. He didn't think Mingyu would go this far this fast but then he pulled Junhui into here. Junhui was going to stop Mingyu, until he became cocky which just pissed Junhui off. He shouldn't have said anything, it's time to stop. Junhui doesn't want them to do something Mingyu will regret. 

 

“You know what would make this infinite times better?”

 

Mingyu isn't listening, body moving closer, his hips rutting against Junhui’s in an attempt to feel some relief. Junhui’s hands are at his hips, holding them still. 

 

“God what..?”

 

Junhui stares ahead, ignoring Mingyu's groan.

 

“Your consent.”

 

He flips them, backing Mingyu up against the stall. His hands are at Mingyu's wrists, pinning them above his head. Junhui bites the inside of his cheek, trying hard not to burn this image in his mind.

 

“What are you-Junhui please, you can-"

 

Mingyu doesn't fight against him, body arching against the stall. Junhui looks at him, silencing Mingyu instantly. 

 

“Maybe we'll go further than this one day Mingyu, but not today.”

 

Junhui blocks out Mingyu's whine. His body is reacting to its first taste of blood. That's all this is, and Junhui being this close, with their bond still forming, is only making it worse for Mingyu.

 

“You're not able to think clearly.”

 

Mingyu needs fresh air. He shakes his head no at Junhui. Arms trying to shake off Junhui’s grip.

 

“I'm fine, I'm-I need you-"

 

Junhui lets go of Mingyu's wrists, sighing as he puts some distance between them. He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“There. That's exactly what I mean. Do you hear yourself? You're begging me to fuck you in a disgusting bathroom.”

 

His voice echoes, irritation growing from Mingyu's shrug.

 

“I don't care.”

 

Junhui rolls his eyes, taking a deep breath before invading Mingyu's space. 

 

“Mingyu, you hate me. Don't shake your head-look at me.”

 

He holds Mingyu's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

 

“You hate me and you love Wonwoo. This isn't something you truly want. I'll take you back to Wonwoo now, okay?”

 

Mingyu's hands are at Junhui’s collar, tugging him closer. 

 

“Stop saying his name.”

 

Insults flood into Junhui’s mind as he allows Mingyu to kiss him again. Mingyu's a good kisser, even when he's acting like a dog in heat. But, they shouldn't be doing this. Wonwoo was just as bad, if not worse during his first time. Junhui didn't really mind though. He opens his eyes, pulling back and ignoring the broken moan from Mingyu. 

 

“You really want me to fuck you?”

 

Junhui shouldn't be fueling this, he ignores the way Mingyu tasted on his tongue. Mingyu’s body this close to his feels nice. He's been lonely but this is all wrong, it’s all fake and Junhui knows he'll be the one hurt if he lets this continue. 

 

“Please-Junhui, I’ll do anything you want, I-"

 

This has to end now. Junhui pushes him back lightly. 

 

“Fine.”

 

Mingyu rests his head against the stall, staring at Junhui out of breath. Junhui smiles, pushing down all thoughts on what he wants to do in favor of ending this.

 

“Call me daddy.” 

 

Junhui forces down the need to laugh from his voice echoing. This will wake Mingyu up. Mingyu slumps against the stall, eyes glancing away from Junhui’s, his face dusted pink. The slight parting of Mingyu's lips makes Junhui lose his smile.

 

“Da-"

 

Junhui grabs Mingyu's hand, pulling him towards the door. 

 

“Okay-no, we're leaving.”

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“Did you drug me?”

 

The two are greeted by night air, stepping back into the alleyway. Mingyu's hand is tight around Junhui’s, his skin burning and Junhui doesn't remember which way the car was. His head hurts. Everything hurts. 

 

“No Mingyu..it's the bond.”

 

Junhui smiles, forcing out of breath laughter to stop himself from crying right now. He can still feel Mingyu’s breath on his lips. Mingyu’s hand holding his is just as overwhelming as the way he tastes. Junhui’s only ever seen Mingyu this way through Wonwoo’s eyes. Only ever imagined what Mingyu would taste like, how he would look underneath Junhui, letting out the same sounds he only shares with Wonwoo. 

 

“Right, this bond made my dick hard-seriously Junhui, I think someone spiked my drink or something-"

 

Mingyu's voice sounds far despite clinging onto Junhui, making it very difficult to stand upright. Junhui rolls his eyes. He just wants this night to be over. 

 

“You didn't order a drink.”

 

The two start walking, Mingyu being pulled willingly by Junhui. Mingyu’s quiet then, the fresh air calming him and Junhui down. He didn't mean for this to happen, these feelings. Wonwoo's feelings for Mingyu are intense, he's only told Minghao about this and he had thought saying it outloud would make it appear clearer on what he's truly feeling but it only made shit more confusing. Everything is shit because Junhui wants Mingyu to kiss him as himself, on his own terms. Not because of some fucking bond that to this day confuses Junhui on what's real even with his ability to feel one's true feelings. 

 

“Are we going home?”

 

Mingyu sounds disappointed but he's relieved and Junhui doesn't have the energy to point this out to him. So he nods, letting go of Mingyu's hand to unlock the car. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


The ride back so far is uncomfortable. It's a heavy silence that's fallen over both of them as Mingyu’s head clears and his mind replays exactly everything he did in that club. Mingyu steals a glance at Junhui, his body looks tense, hands gripping at the wheel.Mingyu slumps in his seat, only to sit back up and put on his seatbelt. 

 

He sighs, looking out his window. His stomach hurts but not from hunger. His head feels heavy and his vision blurs. He kissed Junhui. He cheated on Wonwoo and the worst part of it all, he's so sure Wonwoo would tell him it's okay because it was with Junhui. Mingyu bites down on his lip, eyes shutting once. He hears Junhui sigh and then they're slowing down. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Junhui spares Mingyu a glance, the dim lighting not enough to hide Mingyu's wet face. 

 

“Pulling over.”

 

He stops the car, unbuckling himself. Mingyu’s thoughts are in a panicked frenzy that Junhui can't keep up with. 

 

“Why?”

 

Mingyu asks, wiping at his face. He's definitely not feeling safe being parked along the side of this highway.

 

“You expect me to keep driving when you're like this?”

 

Junhui points at his face. Tears building up in his eyes and Mingyu breaks. He rubs at his eyes harshly with his palms. 

 

“I don't know what's happening to me.”

 

He feels a sob building but he chokes on it, shaking his head no into his hands. Mingyu has never cheated on someone before. He hates that he's the only one hurt by it. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Junhui is careful not to touch Mingyu. He looks away, eyes closing once at the glare Mingyu gives him. They're both hurt but Junhui can't be right now. 

 

“Don't you already know?”

 

Mingyu laughs bitterly, sitting in his seat normally. He wipes at his face, skin getting irritated. Junhui has a bad taste in his mouth, Mingyu completely out of his system but the cravings for him remain. 

 

“Explain it out loud, it'll help clear your mind.”

 

That's all bullshit but Mingyu will listen to it like it's fact. Junhui knows this and he'll take advantage of that until Mingyu looks at him enough to notice when he lies. Mingyu’s good at reading people, he just doesn't always have confidence in those readings which is why he ignores a lot of shit he shouldn't. Mingyu’s calming down fast, and they both know it's because of Junhui’s presence. Junhui would wish for Mingyu to not be so against Junhui having that effect on him, but this time he'll accept the frustration Mingyu has because of it. 

 

“I feel like..like I'm high and watching porn for the first time but also like I just got dumped.” 

 

Mingyu tells him quietly, hand at his window, pressing against the glass. 

 

“Well those are weirdly accurate analogies, what else?”

 

He tries to keep his voice lighthearted. Mingyu smiles once to himself. Its short lived but it's a start. Junhui watches Mingyu remove his hand, its print remaining from how warm Mingyu is. Junhui turns on the a/c, hoping it'll help regulate Mingyu's temperature. He sits up, eyes not meeting Junhui’s.

 

“I want to hold your hand."

 

Forgetting that Mingyu was just crying about cheating on Wonwoo two minutes ago, Junhui starts the car and then holds out his hand to Mingyu. He doesn't want to drive with one hand but he'll manage. 

 

“You won't tell anyone about this, right?”

 

Mingyu asks, fingers interlocking with Junhui’s. Immediate calmness comes from the touch and Mingyu starts to feel like himself. 

 

“Which part?”

 

He knows Mingyu meant the hand holding based off his embarrassed thoughts but, Mingyu’s mind has wandered back to them at the club. 

 

“It's not cheating when he knows about it Mingyu.”

 

Junhui reminds him quietly, failing to realize Mingyu wasn't around for that conversation between Wonwoo and him. Mingyu’s hand feels weak against Junhui’s, his gaze burning into his lap.

 

“He knew something like this would happen..?”

 

Mingyu's voice sounds like he'll start to cry again and Junhui wants to selfishly ask why Mingyu is hurt over this. He takes a small breath, trying to calm down.

 

“No, but he knew of the possibility.”

 

There's traffic up ahead, making Junhui’s frustration grow. He just wants to get away from Mingyu for a little bit.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mingyu asks, thoughts matching his confused tone. Junhui sighs, the car slowing. Red brake lights paint their faces and he looks down at the radio, voice hushed.

 

“The bond isn't automatically sexual. It just escalates feelings that are already present.” 

 

It's not a confession, not really. Mingyu doesn't think of it as one and for a second, Junhui is glad for feeling Mingyu's confusion, until Junhui realizes too late that he misread Mingyu.

 

“Feelings from who exactly?”

 

Junhui doesn't answer. His eyes back on the road as if Mingyu weren't screaming for him to say something. Junhui can't do this now, not with everything that's been going on.Mingyu slowly pulls his hand away. 

 

“Junhui, I don't..” 

 

Mingyu starts and Junhui makes the mistake of reacting. It's a small and fleeting moment where Junhui’s jaw clenches. He quickly relaxes but Mingyu already saw. The car is silent, Mingyu's thoughts are too. Junhui is a coward, unable to handle rejection. 

 

“You're with Wonwoo, I'm with Minghao..Wonwoo and I..we're friends and you..we don't have to be anything.”

 

He states it calmly, hating everything he's said. Mingyu looks at him and Junhui’s afraid to meet his gaze. He doesn't need to look at Mingyu to see the expression on his face. 

 

“I wasn't even myself Junhui..is this what it's always going to be like?”

 

Junhui hates what happened tonight. He hates that he allowed it to progress that far. Mingyu didn't do anything wrong, it's all Junhui’s fault. 

 

“It won't.”

 

He hopes he sounds confident. Mingyu easily believes his words, letting Junhui relax again. The traffic moves a bit and Junhui gets an opening to turn, it'll take them through back roads but it'll shorten this experience. Mingyu’s gaze is out his window when Junhui glances at him. He tries to ignore Mingyu’s thoughts, wanting to give him some privacy. Junhui distracts himself with the radio. 

 

Mingyu doesn't know how he's supposed to stay at Wonwoo's side, dealing with these random needs to be with Junhui. This bond thing..Mingyu doesn't understand why it's as strong as it is. He wants to ask why being near Junhui calms him down, or if he'll ever be able to feel that with someone else. His mind goes back to his first night, when Woozi’s presence did nothing for his anxiety. 

 

“Your feelings of attachment are intense, I don't know when it'll stop.” 

 

The distraction fails as Junhui answers Mingyu’s thoughts. Mingyu doesn't seem to mind, his growing curiosity over his new self too overwhelming to ignore.

 

“I was told they'd subside eventually or not at all, depends on the person.”

 

Junhui’s hands grip at the steering wheel. Mingyu just nods, eyes watching the road. 

 

“What was the case for Wonwoo?”

 

He asks and Junhui takes a brief second to focus in on Wonwoo's emotions. He's calm but also a little frustrated and Junhui knows Wonwoo must be playing some kind of game on his phone. Junhui sighs, hands relaxing.

 

“About a year, then he stopped. Every time after was to mend the straining we caused in our bond, or just when he wanted too.”

 

Junhui smiles small, selfishly enjoying the memories. Mingyu frowns, looking away from Junhui. 

 

“You’ve never initiated it?”

 

His voice sounds different and Junhui isn't sure what Mingyu’s feeling, his thoughts are messy and hard to follow. 

 

“..I love Wonwoo, and I'll always give him what he wants.” 

 

Junhui tells him honestly. 

 

“Even if you don't want it?”

 

Mingyu cautiously asks. 

 

“It isn't like that.”

 

Junhui looks at him, voice stern. He didn't like Mingyu's thoughts then, but it's understandable. Mingyu doesn't know what Junhui and Wonwoo were like back then. He deserves to know though. 

 

“We were very young when we decided to be together but Wonwoo..he didn't feel comfortable in a romantic relationship. Even today, a friendship is more suitable for him, he can handle that but anything more is just..”

 

He waves his hand, brushing off the last of his thoughts. Junhui knows Wonwoo. He accepts every part of him and Wonwoo does the same for Junhui. Mingyu's mind shifts then, focus leaving Junhui completely and he almost laughs. 

 

“You haven't forced him to do anything, he feels safe with you.”

 

Junhui tells him, putting a stop to the sudden panic moving through Mingyu. He has insecurities about his relationship with Wonwoo. Junhui understands that feeling. It's just something that happens with Wonwoo and you either learn to live with it or you leave. Wonwoo can't change that easily. It's hard for him to say outloud what he feels for someone and that's just because of the family he was born into. Mingyu knows this and Junhui’s pretty sure he's accepted this fact, but it's still hard to understand. 

 

“Give it time. You'll both fall back into a familiar routine soon enough.” 

 

He looks at Mingyu. Junhui’s really good at faking his confidence, that or Mingyu just doesn't have the energy to speak. The latter seems to be the case here, and Junhui’s okay with it. Answering the questions in Mingyu’s mind, listening to him go through his thoughts is interesting. Wonwoo thinks in a similar way, albeit it's a bit slower compared to how fast Mingyu’s mind filters through his thoughts. Mingyu is very interesting to Junhui.

 

Mother enters his thoughts then. Junhui loses his calmness, irritation growing. He wishes Mingyu’s mind didn't find its way back to her. He listens to Mingyu’s concerns, foot steadily increasing pressure on the pedal.

 

“The threat of him being taken from you isn't something you should worry about.”

 

The only light here is from the headlights. Mingyu doesn't need to see Junhui’s dark expression. He sits up more, hands smoothing over his thighs. 

 

“You've figured out a way to save him?”

 

His body is tense, voice giving away the fear he had about this. Junhui’s hands grip at the wheel.

 

“To save all of us you mean? No, I haven't.” 

 

He's quick to look at Mingyu's widening eyes. 

 

“Don't tell Wonwoo that.” 

 

Junhui adds, waiting until Mingyu nods before he looks to the road again. Mingyu clears his throat, scratching at his brow.

 

“Minghao gotten back to you yet?”

 

He didn't mean to shift the conversation onto something he knows is a tough topic for Junhui, but he couldn't stand dwelling on the guilt of hiding something that big from Wonwoo. Junhui relaxes, and they stop speeding. 

 

“He's read my texts but that's it.” Junhui laughs under his breath, fingers tapping once against the wheel. “It's something.” He mumbles, sounding overly positive to Mingyu. 

 

Streetlamps start appearing, as do familiar landmarks. Mingyu didn't know the road they were on but they're going to be back home faster than he thought. He calms down, nodding at what Junhui’s said. Mingyu won't ask more, knowing it isn't his place to ask about those two. 

 

Junhui sighs heavily, turning into their town. He really wishes Mingyu would stop thinking about her. Mingyu's daydreams are morbid even to Junhui.

 

“I'll think of a way out before that happens.”

 

Mingyu is startled, forgetting Junhui can hear him. He nods, pushing away the thought of Mother's minions breaking into their dorm and killing Wonwoo in front of him. Mingyu smiles small.

 

“You don't believe in sharing burdens?”

 

He meant to say that in a teasing way, just to get that lighthearted air back. He wasn't expecting Junhui to answer seriously. 

 

“There's some things you two wouldn't understand. Things that have always been apart of my life there, how they work as a society. The unspoken common sense.”

 

Junhui’s voice sounds different to Mingyu, more formal. He hasn't really heard Junhui say things about the vampire world without utter disgust before.

 

“It's all boring anyway, nothing at all like the great books and movies out there on us.” 

 

His voice returns to normal. Mingyu manages a smile.

 

“Look..I need to run a few errands so, can you make sure Wonwoo at least starts to pack tonight?”

 

The car stops and Mingyu didn't realize they were already back home. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

His seatbelt hits the window, Junhui makes a face at the sound. Mingyu stares at him, the thought of wanting Junhui to stay makes him bite his tongue. 

 

“Not far.” Junhui sighs, looking away from Mingyu. “Just go inside, watch a movie and I'll see you whenever.” He stares ahead and Mingyu knows he has no other choice here than to open his door and do as he's told. 

 

A movie doesn't seem like a bad idea anyway.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


The things Mingyu and Junhui talked about leave his mind the second he opens the door to his dorm room. Wonwoo’s on Mingyu's bed, sitting in the center of it, attention fully on his phone. Wonwoo's hands are covered mostly by the longer sleeves of Mingyu's dress shirt. His boxers are mostly covered by the shirt too. This attire should take hold of Mingyu's mind but it doesn't. Wonwoo looks up only when Mingyu closes their door and Mingyu’s body doesn't feel like his own. 

 

“How'd it go?” 

 

Wonwoo asks him, putting his phone down. Mingyu can't meet his eyes. He shrugs half heartedly, hands forming into fists, nails scratching at his palms.

 

“What is it?”

 

He feels the concern in Wonwoo's voice burn at his insides. He can't act like nothing happened tonight. Mingyu needs to move, get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He looks up, meeting Wonwoo's gaze. He's facing Mingyu now, hands gripping at Mingyu's sheets and Mingyu breaks. 

 

“I kissed him.” He blurts it out, tears falling down his face. “I begged him to fuck me, Wonwoo.” his voice is broken, vision blurry and Wonwoo's calm expression makes a bad taste enter his mouth. 

 

“It's okay.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, shaking his head no. He knew it. He knew Wonwoo would react this way but it won't stop the guilt.

 

“No it isn't.”

 

He keeps his eyes closed, ignoring Wonwoo as he tells him it's okay once more.

 

“Mingyu, it wasn't you and even if it was, I'd be okay with it.”

 

Wonwoo's tone is gentle. Mingyu feels the need to get sick. He opens his eyes, staring at Wonwoo.

 

“Why?” 

 

His voice gives away his annoyance with Wonwoo. He looks at Mingyu with confusion clear on his face and Mingyu wants to scream.

 

“Wonwoo, that was cheating.”

 

Mingyu tells him sternly, hating to talk down to Wonwoo but he doesn't know if Wonwoo will understand why he's upset unless he does. Mingyu folds his hands at the back of his head, staring above Wonwoo. 

 

“I cheated on you because...I-I don't know.”

 

Mingyu feels dizzy, he wipes at his face. Wonwoo remains quiet, Mingyu shakes his head, eyes searching their floor for a focuspoint.

 

“Junhui said this bond thing happens from feelings that are there prior, right?” 

 

Wonwoo nods cautiously, caught off guard from the sudden weight to Mingyu's voice. He sounds calm, unlike his distressed appearance and Wonwoo can feel needles pricking at his skin. Mingyu laughs once and Wonwoo gives into the fear that was hovering over him.

 

“That's just it though, I don't like Junhui romantically. I don't want to have sex with him, let alone kiss him. We can hold hands but that's it, that's all I'm comfortable with.” 

 

Mingyu says, exasperated. He starts pacing, hand running through his hair and Wonwoo feels frozen. 

 

“Something else happened, there was this smell, it made me go insane like it was some-"

 

Mingyu stops moving, and Wonwoo swallows thickly, glancing at the irritated spots on Mingyu's hands. 

 

“Pheromone..did he do it on purpose?”

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen, he shakes his head. Mingyu stares at him, watching as he avoids Mingyu's gaze.

 

“You know for sure?”

 

Wonwoo nods, meeting Mingyu’s gaze once. The look Mingyu gives him says he doesn't believe him, and Wonwoo can feel himself getting annoyed. 

 

“Junhui doesn't do anything without consent.”

 

Voice sounding more sure, Wonwoo forces himself to relax, hands letting go of Mingyu’s sheets. Wonwoo doesn't want to be upset too, he needs to listen to Mingyu here. Mingyu scoffs then, making Wonwoo’s throat close. 

 

“So it just happens on it's own without his control?”

 

His voice was harsh and Wonwoo looks away, biting down on his lip. He takes a breath before nodding.

 

“We'd be the only ones who can smell it.. but he usually doesn't act on it unless he knows you'd want it too.” 

 

He dares to glance at Mingyu, knowing that what he's said has upset Mingyu more. Wonwoo feels regret instantly, hating that he gave in to his own anger. He sits up, looking at Mingyu clearly. 

 

“He likes me, right? Did you know that too?” 

 

Mingyu’s glaring at him now and Wonwoo looks away again, his vision blurs. He nods once, nails digging into Mingyu's sheets.

 

“Were you going to tell me or was I supposed to find out after I'd have sex with him?” 

 

He almost yells, anger overtaking him and Wonwoo flinches. Mingyu turns away from him, ignoring Wonwoo’s reaction. He listens as Wonwoo gets off of the bed. 

 

“Would it be such a bad thing if he did have feelings for you?”

 

Mingyu faces him, seeing Wonwoo staring back at him, arms crossed in front of his chest. Wonwoo just wants this to be over with, voice giving away his frustration. Mingyu looks at him in complete disbelief that Wonwoo would even ask that. 

 

“I already said I don't like him, so yeah, it would be a bad thing.”

 

He doesn't understand why Wonwoo is pushing this. His thoughts are a mess of Junhui and Wonwoo. Mingyu almost laughs, his legs feel numb. He knows he's angry and he knows he's directing his anger at Wonwoo but he can't stop. His emotions are out of control and Mingyu speaks faster than his mind can make sense of what he says next.

 

“Do you still love him?” 

 

The hurt in his voice is just old feelings of jealousy resurfacing. Mingyu knows this but, jealousy is hard to get over.  He walks over to his desk, sitting on the edge. Mingyu really needs to calm down now. He looks at Wonwoo, seeing his face pale. His reaction makes Mingyu's body feel numb.

 

“It's not like that, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo's voice gets caught on his breath, tears threatening to spill but he forces them back. Mingyu closes his eyes, voices telling him that his thoughts are correct, that Wonwoo is lying and he should just leave this place. Mingyu doesn't want to do that, doesn't want to have Woozi tell him I told you so but, even with what Wonwoo's said and knowing he can believe and trust Wonwoo, Mingyu feels those old feelings take complete hold of him. 

 

“What's it like then?” 

 

Wonwoo needs to say more but then Mingyu’s eyes change and Wonwoo freezes, unable to find his voice.

 

“I must be a fucking idiot.” 

 

Mingyu smiles small, face wet as more tears fall.

 

“No matter how hard I try, I can't figure out what you two are.” 

 

He feels pathetic giving into to old jealousy. This isn't what Mingyu wanted to talk about, or maybe it is, he's doesn't know anymore. So much happened tonight and his mind can't figure out a calm way to process it. He's not angry with Wonwoo but it feels foolish to try and act calm all of a sudden.

  
  


Wonwoo gathers the courage to step closer to Mingyu. His hands hesitatingly cup Mingyu’s face. Mingyu doesn't flinch or react negatively to Wonwoo's touch, letting him know that he's calmed down. Wonwoo’s crying now and he's almost amazed at how long he lasted fighting back his tears.

 

“I'm with you.” 

 

Mingyu's fangs dig into his lip, sending a wave of panic to his gut. He realizes now, how scary he must look to Wonwoo. His chest aches, seeing Wonwoo just as upset as he is but Mingyu knows Wonwoo must be confused too. Everything that's happened tonight isn't going away like how Mingyu wanted. It's all attacking him at once and Wonwoo's being caught in the crossfire of Mingyu’s emotions.

 

“I know.” He lowers his gaze, hands covering Wonwoo's. “I know that, I'm sorry.”

 

He lowers their hands. Mingyu can only hope Wonwoo takes his apology for what it is, meaning more than just for questioning Wonwoo's feelings for him. 

 

“Junhui’s..what we are isn't-it's hard to understand.” 

 

Mingyu nods, squeezing Wonwoo's hands once. He takes a deep breath, trying not to focus on the way it feels when his fangs disappear. 

 

“Are you in love with him..?”

 

This time his voice is quiet and void of jealousy. He looks up at Wonwoo, mind blank as Wonwoo remains quiet.

 

“We were together but that was a long time ago Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo tells him calmly and Mingyu knows Wonwoo is carefully telling him this, but it still hurts to listen to.

 

“We'd have sex, even when we weren't together like that, but not since I started liking you.” 

 

Wonwoo frowns, knowing what he's said isn't entirely correct. He wants to pull his hands away from Mingyu's, but Mingyu's grip is firm. 

 

“It's..happened twice since then and it was  _ only _ to heal our bond. We don't even have to have sex. There are other ways, but changing that takes time.” 

 

That sounds better to him, only Mingyu's hurt expression tells him otherwise.

 

“It can be done and I'll talk with him about it.” 

 

Wonwoo adds in quickly, seeing Mingyu relax. 

 

“Okay.”

 

Mingyu sounds tired. He's worn out completely. Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo's hands, placing his own on Wonwoo's waist as he brings Wonwoo closer to him. He leans his head down, pressing it against Wonwoo's chest. He just needs to close his eyes for a bit. Wonwoo's hand hesitantly places itself at the back of Mingyu’s head, his vision blurring. 

 

“He's still someone I can't ever be apart from, Mingyu. I can't give you all of myself. I should have told you this from the beginning.”

 

Regret is in his voice and Mingyu frowns, pushing himself off of Wonwoo. His hand leaves Wonwoo's waist, cupping his cheek. 

 

“You’ve given me more than enough.” 

 

He feels Wonwoo's hand fall to his shoulder. A small smile greets him, eyes lined red as Wonwoo continues to cry. 

 

“A lot happened tonight, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry.” 

 

Mingyu tells him quietly, hating the way Wonwoo closes his eyes as he nods. 

 

“I’m sorry too, I should've already told you this.” 

 

He sniffles, letting Mingyu pull him closer. 

 

“Were you scared?”

 

Mingyu says against Wonwoo's chest. He did raise his voice at Wonwoo, and he took his anger out on him, something Mingyu said he'd never do. 

 

“I was but, I don't want you to apologize. We should be able to fight like normal people do.” 

 

Wonwoo's voice sounded annoyed. Mingyu wishes he could word correctly how he and Wonwoo won't ever, at least not right now, be like normal people. They can't have normal arguments because they'll hurt each other. He can't yell or lash out-he wouldn't usually, but sometimes emotions take over. 

 

He knows Wonwoo doesn't like to appear weak and although he tries to act like yelling or sudden touches don't make him flinch, they do. Mingyu never likes to see Wonwoo flinch because of him. He can't fix that about Wonwoo, he can only be careful around Wonwoo, watching and molding himself to him. Mingyu doesn't wish for Wonwoo to change, he knows a lot of bad things have happened to Wonwoo and it's just apart of him. Mingyu never wants tonight to repeat itself because he doesn't ever want to hurt Wonwoo. 

 

“We aren't normal.” 

 

Wonwoo laughs once, hands wrapping around Mingyu's body. His touch more confident, head down as he hugs Mingyu close. 

 

“I don't like fighting.” 

 

Mingyu's voice is muffled, arms at Wonwoo's waist, twisting at the fabric of his shirt. Wonwoo smiles, closing his eyes. 

 

“Our fights aren't that bad.”

 

This time they both laugh. It dies off quickly, their exhaustion hitting them fast. Mingyu wishes Wonwoo wouldn't try and act like the way Mingyu behaved wasn't a big deal.

 

“I don't like hurting you.”

 

Mingyu forces himself to pull away from Wonwoo. He drops his hands, standing up. Wonwoo steps back, giving him space. He wants to tell Mingyu that he wasn't hurt, but he was, they both were. Mingyu wants to pull Wonwoo close, kiss him and make him forget about their fight. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu frowns, hand pressing against his gut. 

 

“Did you not feed?”

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen, he told Junhui not to let Mingyu come home without feeding. The hunger pains are the worst in the beginning, Mingyu can't not feed right now. Wonwoo was the same but this is Mingyu, he doesn't want to see Mingyu in pain. 

 

“I'm okay.” 

 

He lets Mingyu push past him, watching as he sits down on his bed. Mingyu slowly lets his hand fall to his lap, gaze trained on Wonwoo's wall. He looks far away from here and Wonwoo knows he shouldn't bring this up now, but he can tell Mingyu isn't telling him everything that happened. 

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo stands in front of him, hand at his shoulder.

 

“I-Junhui.. _ we _ killed someone.” 

 

Mingyu looks up at him, eyes irritated from crying. Wonwoo doesn't know what to say. Killing someone wasn't supposed to happen. He needs to talk with Junhui now. Junhui was supposed to come back with Mingyu too. Wonwoo sighs, knowing Junhui’s purposefully avoiding him and a potential fight. He should have gone with. 

 

“I need to know their name, Wonwoo.”

 

He sits next to Mingyu, pulling at Mingyu's body until he's being forced into a hug. Wonwoo's arms wrap around him, and it's so easy for Mingyu then to forget why he's upset. 

 

“Trust me, you don't.”

 

Wonwoo presses a kiss to Mingyu's skin, holding him tighter. He feels Mingyu shake his head, hands grabbing at Wonwoo's back. 

 

“That person had a life, we took it from them.”

 

His voice is muffled and Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu begin to cry. 

 

“Please, don't think about this.”

 

Wonwoo knows saying that won't stop Mingyu's thoughts. He can't believe Junhui killed on the first feeding. It doesn't make sense, Wonwoo was sure Junhui knew to be even more gentle and forgiving with Mingyu than he was with Wonwoo. He feels Mingyu's hands leave him, and he lets Mingyu pull back. 

 

“How many people have you killed?” 

 

Mingyu wipes at his face. Wonwoo stares at him. He knew Mingyu would wonder about this one day, he just didn't think it'd be brought up now.

 

“Sorry, you don't have to answer that.”

 

He glances up at Wonwoo, watching him shake his head no. Mingyu stares at his lap. It's strange, not feeling physically tired after everything. The two are quiet then and Mingyu hates the silence. He shouldn't have asked. He doesn't even know why he wanted to know. 

 

“Fourteen.” 

 

Wonwoo's hand is covering his own. His voice quiet and he doesn't look away when Mingyu meets his gaze. 

 

“Maybe more, I don't really count.” 

 

He smiles then, and Mingyu smiles with him. It's weird talking about something like this. Their reactions feel morbid, both dealing with the urge to laugh away the uncomfortable topic. 

 

“Do you remember them?”

 

Mingyu watches him frown, his fingers interlock with Wonwoo's. 

 

“Not really. It's fucked up, huh?”

 

Wonwoo laughs then and Mingyu wants to join him but he doesn't have the energy. 

 

“I think I'd remember them in my dreams, if I could dream on my own.” 

 

Mingyu leans back on his arms, eyes tiredly tracing over Wonwoo's abandoned bed. That's right, he can't dream either. He didn't realize when Wonwoo made him sleep the other night that he didn't dream. 

 

“Good thing we don't sleep then.”

 

He smiles, feeling Wonwoo shift on the bed. His hand on top of Mingyu's, squeezing once. 

 

“Did you want to watch a movie?Or maybe shower..?”

 

Mingyu frowns, tearing his gaze away to look at Wonwoo. He smiles, cheeks dusted pink and lips in a thin line.

 

“You smell like cigarettes.” 

 

Wonwoo's nose scrunches up and Mingyu frowns at him. He brings his shirt collar up to his nose. Wonwoo's right, he smells like the club too. Mingyu nods, ready to put this night behind him. 

 

“I'll shower...Junhui says you gotta start packing.”

 

Mingyu doesn't make the effort to move. He himself should start to pack too. Wonwoo sighs and Mingyu can picture the look on Wonwoo's face without even sparring him a glance.

 

“I'll help.”

 

Wonwoo gets off the bed then, shaking his head no as he stands in front of Mingyu.

 

“No I'll do it, go get clean.” 

 

He tells him sternly and Mingyu smiles up at him, reaching for his hand. 

 

“Want to join?”

 

Wonwoo has to look away, feeling Mingyu tug at him, pulling him close. 

 

“If you want.”

 

He lowers himself onto Mingyu's lap, smiling as Mingyu's arms wrap around his waist. Mingyu bites back his own smile, nodding once. Wonwoo's expression changes then, body feeling tense under Mingyu's gaze. 

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, he can't look up. He takes a breath, hands feeling cold against Mingyu's chest. 

 

“Back at his room, while you were sleeping, we..fixed our bond.” 

 

Keeping things from Mingyu hurts and Wonwoo's usually better at pushing down that pain but this was something he had to tell Mingyu. He won't show his hurt if Mingyu decides to push him away now. 

 

“Not like, in front of me, right?”

 

Mingyu laughs then and Wonwoo meets his gaze, vision blurry. 

 

“No..in the shower.” 

 

He watches as more tears fall from Wonwoo's eyes. Mingyu smiles small, hand smoothing over Wonwoo's side. 

 

“Thank you, for telling me.”

 

Wonwoo nods, biting down on his lip as he lets his head fall to Mingyu's shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He doesn't know what to do other than hold Mingyu close and feel like he doesn't deserve to. Mingyu's touch doesn't change, his hands still gentle on Wonwoo's skin. 

 

“I'm not angry, if that's what you're wanting. Sorry, but I'm not.”

 

Mingyu laughs under his breath and Wonwoo can still hear the hurt in his voice but, he can tell Mingyu’s not wanting to talk about this anymore. 

 

“I just feel..wrong.”

 

Wonwoo huffs out, lifting his head to look at him. Mingyu knows Wonwoo is serious here but he's moved on. He was hurt but, Mingyu doesn't want to dwell on something that he never fully understood or even bothered to ask about anyway. Wonwoo was at fault too but so was Mingyu. They shouldn't have gone that long without talking about it. 

 

“Thank you, for feeling that way.”

 

Mingyu's hands smooth over Wonwoo's thighs, slow to settle at the small of his back. Wonwoo nods, still looking troubled. 

 

“Mingyu, I never viewed it as cheating either..but I do now and I’m sorry.” 

 

The weight of his words are heavy with remorse and Mingyu can only nod. He doesn't want to say it's not a big deal or that Wonwoo shouldn't feel that way. Part of him is enjoying this, as sadistic as that sounds, he likes hearing Wonwoo tell him this. Wonwoo's fingers fidget with the front of Mingyu's shirt, lightly picking at the fabric. His gaze holds Mingyu's, coming off more confident than his body. Mingyu forces himself to keep a neutral expression, hand leaving Wonwoo's skin. 

 

He wants Wonwoo to stop looking like that, like he'll always be staring at Mingyu with a sorry expression. Mingyu cups Wonwoo's cheek, smiling small at him. Wonwoo's body relaxes, his fingers stop fidgeting. 

 

“When I first kissed you, I should've made sure you knew that I was with you and only you.”

 

Mingyu's gaze falls to Wonwoo's neck, his shirt is buttoned too high. Mingyu replays what Wonwoo's said, saying it over and over again until Wonwoo's voice mixes with his own. His hand slowly goes to the first button, undoing it. 

 

“Mingyu..”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, slow to notice what Mingyu's doing. He's said what he wanted to, apologized to Mingyu and although he still feels bad, Wonwoo doesn't mind this at all. 

 

“Say that last part again?”

 

More buttons are undone and then Mingyu's hand is warm against Wonwoo's skin, smoothing over his shoulder, pushing down the fabric. Wonwoo's face feels warm, he moves his hands up Mingyu's chest, arms wrapping around his neck. He waits until Mingyu glances up at him, a sheepish smile on his lips, knowing his intentions are clear to Wonwoo. 

 

“I'm with you and only you.”

 

He's not as embarrassed as he thought he would be repeating this. Mingyu holds his gaze, face sobering up as his hand slides down Wonwoo's body, joining the other at his waist. 

 

“One more time?” 

 

Mingyu's breath is against his lips and Wonwoo smiles, closing his eyes at the feeling of Mingyu's hands sliding under the waistband of Wonwoo's boxers. 

 

“Only you..” 

 

Wonwoo leans in, wiping off the smile on Mingyu’s lips.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Wonwoo’s hand smoothes over Mingyu's damp hair as he continues to run a comb through it. Mingyu's sat between Wonwoo's legs, laptop on the floor in front of him as he searches for a movie. Wonwoo listens to the quiet tapping of the keyboard, eyes falling to the red lines he left on Mingyu's back.

 

Those shouldn't be there. Mingyu needs to feed but, Wonwoo won't tell him something he already knows, not right now. Wonwoo stops brushing Mingyu’s hair, setting the comb down on the bed. Mingyu sits back, still looking at his laptop. Wonwoo didn't offer as much help as he should have about the movie, his mind elsewhere. Mingyu was fine on his own, liking that the only thing he's worrying about right now is picking a movie they'll both enjoy.

 

Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu's neck, draping his body over Mingyu. 

 

“You ever watch  _ Silent Hill _ ?”

 

Mingyu asks, hand coming up to Wonwoo's arm, smoothing over his sleeve. 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Wonwoo kisses the top of his head once, sitting back up. Mingyu sighs, deciding that's what they'll watch. He feels Wonwoo's hands fall off of him as he stands, picking up his laptop. Wonwoo scoots back on the bed, pushing down the sleeves of Mingyu's hoodie more over his hands. 

 

“Mingyu?” 

 

His tone is underlying with concern and Mingyu has a brief thought of ignoring Wonwoo. He sets his laptop down on the bed, silently asking Wonwoo what he needs. Wonwoo pats the spot next to him and Mingyu smiles small but he can't help but feel like Wonwoo's going to say something that'll upset him. He gets on the bed and Wonwoo kindly waits for him to get settled with that worried expression glued to the side of Mingyu's face. Mingyu pulls his laptop to his lap, slumping down a bit. He takes in a breath, feeling Wonwoo turn more to face him. 

 

“Do you remember when he turned you?”

 

Mingyu looks at him, wondering why Wonwoo brought this up. The question isn't that random, they did talk about things they should have a long time ago, this topic falls under that category. Mingyu decides to try and recall what he can from that night. He frowns, tearing his gaze away from Wonwoo. 

 

“I don't.”

 

He remembers getting stabbed but nothing after he woke up. His finger traces over the trackpad, wanting to start the movie and end this conversation. 

 

“That's okay, I don't really remember my turning either. Yours was the first time I saw one happen.”

 

Wonwoo laughs once out of nervousness and Mingyu wants to ask why they're talking about this it he's also uncomfortable. 

 

“Do you know why Junhui can feel everything we do? Did he talk to you about this?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no. He brings a hand to the back of his neck. 

 

“Um..something to do with exchanging blood..?”

 

He looks at Wonwoo, watching as he lets out a shaky breath. 

 

“Not exactly. It wasn't just his blood that he shared with us, but also some of his soul. It's..how we come back.”

 

Mingyu feels the start of a headache. He hadn't even thought to of asked how he's like this. Junhui probably didn't even bother telling Wonwoo. It makes sense for Wonwoo to want to share this information with him but, Mingyu feels weird listening to this.

 

“So when you said a part of you dies with him, you didn't just mean how you would grieve?”

 

He listens to Wonwoo laugh once. 

 

“No, I meant it literally.” Wonwoo moves closer, a hesitant hand on Mingyu's shoulder. “If something happens to Junhui...I try not to think about it, but Mingyu, he has to be in your life now.” Wonwoo almost whispers the last part as if he wasn't supposed to tell Mingyu this. 

 

He drops his hand from Mingyu, shifting back so there's space between them once again. Mingyu wants to pull him closer.

 

“I know you hate him but-"

 

Mingyu laughs then, cutting Wonwoo off. 

 

“I don't hate him.” 

 

Wonwoo stares at him, brows knitted at Mingyu's sudden change in tone. 

 

“I don't know if I'll ever care about him the way you do but, I don't hate him.”

 

He feels Mingyu's arm wrap around him then, pulling him close. Wonwoo nods once, eyes at the screen. 

 

“I'm sorry, for not telling you about his feelings..I wasn't even sure if it was true or not.” 

 

The two are quiet then. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu's reflection, wondering what's going through his mind.

 

“Maybe it's some sick joke.”

 

Wonwoo bites his tongue, stopping himself from defending Junhui’s very real and serious feelings. He decides to match Mingyu’s tone, nodding once. 

 

“Maybe he's just feeling what I do.”

 

That was subtle enough. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu looks at him then.

 

“Jeonghan said things start to blur after a while, maybe he's right.”

 

Mingyu tells him, face serious. Wonwoo knew that already, it's one of many things he and Junhui don't really talk about. 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Wonwoo hits play, ending the conversation. 

 

Only Mingyu pauses the movie ten minutes in. 

 

“What about Minghao?”

 

He asks, eyes big and Wonwoo hadn't even thought of Minghao. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mingyu slumps against the wall, eyes leaving Wonwoo's confused face to stare at their door. 

 

“Is he..okay with the possibility of Junhui liking other people..?”

 

Wonwoo is quiet, thinking about what Mingyu's said. Mingyu’s gaze falls to Wonwoo's hands on his lap, completely still. 

 

“Minghao accepts all of him.”

 

For some reason Mingyu feels relieved. Happy even for Junhui. He nods once, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

“They're a bit different from us, aren't they?”

 

His hand finds itself at the back of Wonwoo's head, lazily playing with his hair. 

 

“I don't think pure blood vampires would be tied down to monogamy.” 

 

Wonwoo laughs then, melting more into Mingyu's side. 

 

“Who knows, some could be, we don't know.”

 

Mingyu listens to Wonwoo's half mumbled hum. His eyes glued to the laptop screen and Mingyu knows he should play the movie, especially since Wonwoo's interested in it.

 

“Aren't you curious?”

 

He can't stop himself from blurting it out. Wonwoo looks at him, brow quirked.

 

“About their world? No.”

 

Mingyu feels the need to scoff. 

 

“No?” 

 

Wonwoo nods once, staring back at the screen. 

 

“Nope.”

 

Wonwoo not being curious about it makes sense. Knowing Junhui, even if Wonwoo were to ask, he'd never get answers. Wonwoo's hand hovers over the trackpad and Mingyu nods once, ready to just take his mind off of things. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


They didn't watch any more movies after that. Mingyu had felt the need to move so he started to pack for Wonwoo. Even though Wonwoo said he would do it, he laid on Mingyu's bed for most of it, playing some game on his phone. Mingyu has had enough of folding Wonwoo's shirts on his own. He doesn't know how Wonwoo even managed to get all of his clothes into the suitcase he brought. He sighs, walking over to Wonwoo.

 

“Your highness, does thou care to help-eth?” 

 

Not even a mere chuckle is heard and Mingyu is tempted to take Wonwoo's phone away but then Wonwoo makes a noise of distaste as he drops his phone onto Mingyu's pillow. 

 

“I'll help.” 

 

Wonwoo huffs, moving onto his back, gaze glued to the ceiling. Mingyu smiles, shaking his head. He gets on the bed, slowly moving until Wonwoo is under him. 

 

“I just can't get past this level.” 

 

Mingyu smiles, hands on either side of Wonwoo's head. He leans down, pressing a small peck to Wonwoo's lips before he lays down beside him. Mingyu asked for help but he doesn't mind taking a break first. His hand searches above him for Wonwoo's phone. It's a 100 floors type game, Mingyu frowns at the screen, he isn't good at these. He lets Wonwoo's phone fall to his side. 

 

“I'm sorry..about we fix our bond...and that it’s hurt you.”

 

Wonwoo quietly tells him. Mingyu looks at him. 

 

“That I've hurt you.” 

 

He feels Wonwoo's hand on his and then Wonwoo's looking at him. Mingyu has to look away. He interlocks their fingers, eyes tracing over nothing.

 

“You know..I don't-I don't think I ever viewed it as cheating either, because it just..wasn't human? Does that make sense?”

 

Mingyu smiles small, feeling Wonwoo squeeze his hand. The air is light around them and Mingyu likes that it's become easy to talk about this in such a short time. 

 

“We aren't even exclusive, are we?” 

 

He sits up then, Wonwoo quick to follow. 

 

“Did you want to be?”

 

Wonwoo asks him and Mingyu is caught off guard by how serious Wonwoo sounded. He knows Wonwoo isn't against the idea of Junhui liking him but, what Mingyu says now decides it for sure. He needs to think of what he feels, what he's comfortable with but also to take into consideration Wonwoo and Junhui’s feelings. They shouldn't be talking about this without Junhui. 

 

“I don't know.” 

 

He runs a hand through his hair. Wonwoo nods, terribly understanding of how Mingyu feels and Mingyu knows this but, he also knows Wonwoo wants him to say something definitive. Mingyu lets out a nervous sigh. 

 

“I don't know if I could ever someday like Junhui back. Last time I was in that kind of relationship, things didn't go well.”

 

Mingyu knows he's tense now. He's afraid of dating like that again. 

 

“I know.”

 

Wonwoo's arm is around him, pulling Mingyu into his side.

 

“You don't have to like him back,  _ we _ don't have to be like that.” 

 

Wonwoo sounds genuine then and Mingyu feels himself relax. He smiles, shrugging. 

 

“I don't want to turn him down before he even confesses-if he ever does.”

 

He laughs and Wonwoo smiles. 

 

“You're too nice.”

 

Mingyu grins, feeling Wonwoo's forehead press into his shoulder. 

 

“Blame my mom.”

 

His hand comes up to Wonwoo's arm as he gets pulled into a hug. 

 

“I like her, she's nice.” 

 

A small kiss is pressed against his cheek and Mingyu feels warmth spread over his body. 

 

“She likes you too, so does Minseo.”

 

Mingyu still feels like he's bragging when they talk about his family. He knows he isn't and he knows Wonwoo doesn't feel like he is either but, it's just something Mingyu will continue to feel. 

 

“Minseo, she's..something.”

 

Wonwoo lets go of him then, bringing his knees up to his chest. Mingyu nods, lips in a thin line. 

 

“Yeah..yeah no, I know.”

 

His little sister comes off as a disturbed child to many. Wonwoo leans into him, resting his head on Mingyu's shoulder. 

 

“What's your dad like?”

 

Mingyu smiles, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo. 

 

“Did you want to meet him?”

 

He looks down at Wonwoo, trying not to show how happy he is that Wonwoo has interest in Mingyu’s family. 

 

“Maybe one day.”

 

Wonwoo sighs out and Mingyu is full on grinning now. 

 

“I think he'd like you. He's kind of a dork but he's okay.” 

 

He listens to Wonwoo laugh once. 

 

“So you're more like him?”

 

Mingyu wipes the smile off his face, removing his arm from Wonwoo. 

 

“I'll have you know, ninety-nine percent of my personality is shaped from my mom and good movies, thank you very much.”

 

He scoffs and Wonwoo shifts on the bed, hands at Mingyu's shoulders as he straddles Mingyu’s lap.

 

“That's still one very powerful percentage of dorkiness.” 

 

Wonwoo leans in, stealing whatever retort Mingyu had planned and replacing it with a moan. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


The apartment has become a strange place for him. Like it's an entire world on it's own. Each day he comes here doesn't change his mind in any way. This place just has that kind of air to it. Mingyu wishes he could talk about this with his friends, especially Seokmin. Aside from the strange air, the exposed brick and black industrial beams, along with the huge factory windows, are all Seokmin’s aesthetic. He would have a field day here. 

 

Mingyu was better at subtly avoiding his family than he had thought. For the first week or so after school was out, it was easy to just say he was helping Wonwoo move into this new apartment. His mom understood but then as time passed, Mingyu had to lie. He'd say he was with Woozi or staying the night over at Vernon’s for the following weeks. It's been a month now and his mom doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He knows she probably won't ever, yet he still avoids meeting her eyes at any given chance. He can't lie all the time to his mom, he just doesn't like the looks she gives him the few times he says he's going to Wonwoo's.

 

Today was normal, Mingyu had told his mom where he was going and then he took the bus to Wonwoo and Junhui’s apartment. Well their apartment he guesses. It feels weird saying that. Mingyu has a toothbrush and some clothes here but it doesn't feel like he lives here with the other two. 

 

Today  _ was _ normal, until Wonwoo had casually asked him out on a date tonight. They were on Wonwoo's bed, really the only furniture in this place, aside from a bean bag chair Wonwoo has claimed as his spot only, and a few stools at the island. The movie playing on the T.V had been drowned out completely as they laid sprawled out over the bed. Mingyu on his phone and Wonwoo on Mingyu's DS. Wonwoo didn't actually say date, he just asked if Mingyu wanted to go to out tonight. Mingyu still counts it in his book. 

 

Wonwoo didn't tell him anymore information after he agreed. Wonwoo merely hummed and got off the bed, kissing Mingyu before saying he was going to take a bath. He asked if Mingyu wanted to join but Mingyu was still recovering from Wonwoo asking him out. He wouldn't be able to calmly take a bath with him on top of that. He declined playfully, and then he was left alone to the sounds of his movie and the bath water running. 

 

This apartment is quiet, even when Junhui is here with them. Junhui usually is out during the day and sometimes the night. He doesn't say where he's going and Wonwoo's fine with that but Mingyu always feels anxious. Junhui has a life of his own, Mingyu knows this but, he wishes Junhui would at least tell them where he is. It doesn't seem fair for him to be the only one who gets to know the others whereabouts at every hour of the day. 

 

Mingyu shifts onto his stomach, moving his foot from hanging off the edge of the bed. Wonwoo's new bed is big, taking up most of the space in his room. It doesn't feel crowded, he has a big window, blinds usually open and keeping the room bright. Since they've moved here, Mingyu’s been able to see more of Wonwoo's habits. Wonwoo really doesn't like to move much, he's content staying in bed all day with a blood bag. Mingyu doesn't know how he can drink without wanting to get sick, but he does look cute drinking from it like it really is just a juice pouch. 

 

His phone vibrates and Seokmin’s name appears on the screen. He doesn't feel like making the effort to talk out loud so he lets it ring, waiting for Seokmin’s text instead. He gets it a few seconds after the last ring. Mingyu laughs under his breath at the ‘ _ Let me hear your voice, babe’ _ , message and then the normal what's up after. Mingyu just hasn't been in the mood for socializing with his friends. He knows their group is in an awkward position since the others realized he and Woozi haven't spoken for little over a month now. 

 

After that, their group chat has been dead and that kind of hurt. This is the time where they have sleepovers and go on poorly planned trips together. He's not the only one at fault here though. Woozi moved in with Seungcheol early and has been too busy to hang with the others. Mingyu's been busy too but he's actually avoiding them on purpose. He’s hurt that Woozi is still mad at him, but he'll have to endure it. 

 

Talking with Seokmin feels strange, same with Hoshi. Mingyu feels bad that they've been kept out of the loop of things but he also prefers it this way. He hopes they never know about vampires. Those two are happy living in their naive human world, they don't need to know about this shit. Vernon agrees, not wanting them to go through what he and Mingyu have. 

 

He looks up from his phone, staring ahead through the doorway. Mingyu sits up, running a hand through his hair. He turns off Wonwoo's T.V and gets out of bed. It's almost four in the afternoon and Mingyu purses his lips, deciding he should look a bit more presentable. He takes off his shirt, tossing it into Wonwoo's hamper as he walks over to Wonwoo's closet and puts on a fresh shirt. 

 

Wonwoo doesn't like his closet doors closed, Mingyu has to stop himself from closing them before he picks his phone up off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. 

 

There's classical music playing softly, something Mingyu doesn't recognize or can picture Wonwoo listening too. Mingyu’s knuckles brush up against the door, careful not to push it open more.

 

“Hey, Wonwoo? Are you decent?”

 

He hears Wonwoo move, water shifting against the bathtub walls, answering Mingyu's question. He drops his arm, eyes at the ground.

 

“I’m in the bathtub so, no.” 

 

Wonwoo's voice is clear against the music. Mingyu nods, shifting his weight. They're quiet for a few seconds, then Wonwoo moves again and Mingyu hears the music get turned down. 

 

“You can come in.”

 

Mingyu smiles small. He isn't sure he could handle seeing Wonwoo like this. It's nothing to get flustered over, Mingyu knows this, but still. He covers his eyes with his hand, pushing the door open. 

 

“Do you know where my grey hoodie is?”

 

He keeps his gaze to the floor, lavender scented candles attack his nose. He hears Wonwoo laugh. 

 

“Mingyu, it’s okay to look.”

 

The song changes, quiet piano and a high breathy voice echoes in the room. Mingyu lowers his hand, eyes tracing over the tiles until they reach the tub. Wonwoo's arms are over the edge, chin resting on them. His open book held loosely in his hands as he meets Mingyu's gaze.

 

“Hi.”

 

He smiles, making Mingyu want to scream.

 

“Hi.”

 

Mingyu clears his throat, stepping more into the room.

 

“..Grey hoodie, the location, know of it?”

 

His hand rests against the sink counter, forcibly trying to show he's relaxed and not staring intently at how the light catches the shine on Wonwoo's wet body. 

 

“I think it's in the wash..sorry.”

 

Wonwoo moves then, the water moving with him as he sits up more, leaving his book on the edge. Mingyu shakes his head no. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

 

He listens to Wonwoo hum, eyes tracing over Wonwoo's shoulders. He frowns. 

 

“What?”

 

Wonwoo stares at him, a confused smile on his face at Mingyu's expression. 

 

“How’d you get the water that color?”

 

Mingyu steps closer, noticing just now that amongst the pale violet bubbles surrounding Wonwoo, the water peaking through is a darker purple. 

 

“Bath bomb.”

 

Wonwoo states and Mingyu's face falls.

 

“Why didn’t you call me? I like watching those..”

 

He whines, a pout on his lips and Wonwoo laughs, picking his book back up.

 

“I asked if you wanted to join, you said no.”

 

That may be true but Mingyu will still stand here glaring at Wonwoo. 

 

“You didn’t say you had bath bombs.” He loses the glare when Wonwoo glances up at him. “Nevermind, what time are we leaving again?” Mingyu steps closer, kneeling down in front of the tub. 

 

“Around seven, why?”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu plays with the bubbles, picking some up. Wonwoo squints, preparing for Mingyu to blow them in his face. Instead, Mingyu wipes them on Wonwoo's knee.

 

“I gotta return Seokmin’s swimming goggles, him and Hosh are leaving tonight for Hawaii.”

 

He dips his hand in the water, rinsing off the bubbles. Its smells nice in here, he focuses in on the scent instead of his numbness with the water's temperature. 

 

“Sounds like a honeymoon.”

 

Wonwoo sighs out, making Mingyu smile.

 

“Yeah, it would be, if their families weren’t also going. It’s this tradition for them to go on holiday together.”

 

Mingyu rests his arm over the edge, chin on his hand as he watches Wonwoo read.

 

“Were you invited?”

 

Wonwoo asks, not looking up from his book. He doesn't mean too but he gets tense, fearing that Mingyu was invited and had turned them down to stay with Wonwoo.

 

“Nah, their folks have been doing that way before those two were even born.” 

 

Mingyu waves him off, sitting up. Wonwoo relaxes, hands adjusting his hold on his book. He smiles then, looking at Mingyu. 

 

“That’s kind of cute, their families being friends and then them ending up as..whatever they are, did you say they were dating or no?”

 

Wonwoo frowns at him, memory fuzzy with the information Mingyu's shared of his friends. Mingyu shrugs then. 

 

“Probably dating but not, we still don’t know. Anyway, I’ll be back before then.”

 

His hands tap against the edge of the tub, looking at Wonwoo expectantly. Wonwoo nods, letting out a heavy breath. He doesn't really like being here alone but he'll be fine. 

 

“Junhui should be home soon but lock up?”

 

Wonwoo's hand pulls at Mingyu's collar and Mingyu smiles against his lips, Knowing this kiss is supposed to be short and just a quick goodbye peck. Mingyu has other plans. He licks into Wonwoo's mouth, relishing in the sound Wonwoo lets out. He feels Wonwoo's grip tighten around his shirt. His nails scratch against the tub, body leaning closer to Wonwoo. They can't be doing this right now. Mingyu pulls back, lips dragging down Wonwoo's wet skin. The fragrance is nice but it tastes bitter on his tongue. His knees are sore from pressing against the tile. Mingyu let's his head press against Wonwoo's shoulder. He sighs, feeling Wonwoo's grip loosen. He stands, hating the way Wonwoo looks up at him. 

 

“Don’t stay in there too long.”

 

Mingyu puts distance between them, heart skipping as Wonwoo lays back down, sliding until the water comes up to his chin.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

 

Knees propped up for his book, Wonwoo sighs, barely sparing him a glance. Mingyu grins, shaking his head.

 

“I love you~”

 

He stands in the doorway, watching as Wonwoo's ears turn pink. 

 

“Don’t get lost following any dogs.”

 

Wonwoo tells him annoyed, Mingyu's smile grows. 

 

“Don't tell me what to do.”

 

He repeats in his best Wonwoo impression, listening to Wonwoo's laugh as he leaves the room. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“You can drive?”

 

Mingyu stops walking, having realized he wasn't given the keys to Minghao’s car and that Wonwoo was the one to unlock it. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Wonwoo turns to look back at him, confusion clear on his face as if it was foolish of Mingyu to assume he couldn't. Wonwoo's never said otherwise or even hinted at wanting to the entire time they've been together. Mingyu smiles, walking in front of the car to the passenger's side when Wonwoo gets in. 

 

“Show me your license.”

 

He laughs, Wonwoo frowns. Mingyu’s smile is still on his face, just dulling at each second that passes in silence from Wonwoo.

 

“Why?”

 

Wonwoo puts on his seatbelt, hands at the wheel and Mingyu sits up in his seat. 

 

“I wanna see your picture.” 

 

He pouts, and Wonwoo ignores the playfulness in his voice. Mingyu honestly just wants to see one picture of Wonwoo. The car starts but they remain parked. 

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu frowns, he looks at him. Wonwoo's lips are in a thin line, gaze avoiding Mingyu's. Their silence is filled with the soft sound of the engine. Mingyu nods to himself, coming to his own conclusion.

 

“You don't have one, do you?”

 

It's not like Mingyu doesn't care about the law anymore-he does but, there are little crimes he's willing to overlook.

 

“..Would you prefer to drive?”

 

Wonwoo's hands leave the wheel and Mingyu shrugs. 

 

“Are you better than Junhui?”

 

He meets Wonwoo's gaze with a smile. Wonwoo nods, hands back at the wheel. 

 

“Infinitely.” 

 

Mingyu buckles his seatbelt, humming once. 

 

“Then no, let's go.” 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Mingyu didn't know what to expect tonight, but a slasher film marathon wasn't even on the list. This is a date and they're doing something only Mingyu enjoys. He holds the pamphlet that lists the movies tightly in his hands. Wonwoo was fine during  _ Black Christmas _ , as fine as he usually is during a horror film. Mingyu knows that according to the list, Wonwoo's uncomfortableness is going to grow. 

 

Normally he would be ready to take Wonwoo out of here, especially now as  _ Friday the 13th _ begins, but Mingyu is finding himself glued to his seat. Mingyu can't think straight. The speakers sound like they're right next to his ears, the screen keeps brightening and then dulling. He clenches his eyes shut for a moment, opening in time to see a character get her throat slashed. Her prosthetic is moving weird and the blood is all wrong. It's cheesy and laughable and Mingyu should be enjoying this but instead his stomach growls. Or it does something resembling a growl and then there's a pain he isn't used to yet. 

 

It starts dull, like someone's poking his gut and slowly increasing the pressure. Then it grows into an almost post punched ache and just keeps throbbing. It'll just get worse and Mingyu needs fresh air. Needs to be away from all of these people, especially the group of teens up front that all seem to smell like that orange marker. He finds Wonwoo's hand, managing a half hearted squeeze before he gets up and moves fast towards the stairs. 

 

Mingyu hates walking out during a movie. Everyone always looks at the person and normally he'd be embarrassed, especially walking out during an event like this, but not this time. If anyone wants to make fun of him, he wouldn't mind showing what his face looks like. He keeps his head down when the lobby lights greet him. Mingyu tries not to run out of here, opting to-as calmly as he can-walk towards the front doors. 

 

Night air and unfamiliar city smells invades his nose, but it isn't enough to distract him from the pain. His hand is at his gut, not caring about the looks he's getting from people passing by as he stays close to the wall. He closes his eyes, the movie poster lights blinding him. 

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo calls out to him, a hand then at his shoulder. His touch burns into Mingyu’s skin, in a way that feels like too much but not enough. 

 

“Sorry-" He turns around, Wonwoo wastes no time in embracing him. “Sorry, I don't know what's wrong.” 

 

He feels Wonwoo's hand at the back of his head. Mingyu closes his eyes, feeling tears fall down his face. He buries his head in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. 

 

“ I mean, I do-I just-” he cuts himself off, groan muffled against Wonwoo's skin. 

 

“Come on.” 

 

Wonwoo pulls apart from Mingyu. The boy in front of him is different but still the same. His black eyes aren't as much of a shock to Wonwoo anymore but he knows he'll never get used to seeing the fangs. Mingyu's still Mingyu. He talks the same, moves the same and although his scent has changed slightly, it isn't that much of a difference as to when he was human. Saying Mingyu isn't human anymore isn't something Wonwoo wants to get used to. He takes hold of Mingyu's hand, smiling at him. 

 

“It'll pass.” Mingyu nods, squeezing Wonwoo's hand, other glued to his gut. “Just keep breathing.” Wonwoo guides them to the nearest bench, passerbyers giving them curious glances and Wonwoo doesn't blame them. Mingyu looks suspicious with his head down, eyes closed and knuckles white as his nails dig into Wonwoo's hand.

 

“I'm not having a baby, am I?”

 

Mingyu laughs, or Wonwoo thinks it was a laugh. Wonwoo watches as cars pass. He feels Mingyu's body get closer to his. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

He mumbles, more so as a way to fill the silence. He wasn't sure whether to laugh at that or answer seriously. Mingyu rests his head against Wonwoo's shoulder, hiding his face from the streets. 

 

“Don't, not your fault.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at sky, only seeing black clouds. The air smells like it'll rain but they're in no hurry to leave. 

 

“Anything I can do?”

 

Mingyu stills, the sound of strangers walking past fill their silence. Wonwoo listens to their loud laughs and watches their redden smiling faces in envy. 

 

“Kiss it better?”

 

It's a quiet request, followed by an even quieter start of a whine. Mingyu doesn't want blood and Wonwoo won't force him but seeing him like this-hearing his pain, hurts Wonwoo. 

 

“Mingyu, that's-"

 

He starts, wanting to point out how it won't help but Mingyu sits up, looking at him with a pained smile on his face. 

 

“Please..?” Mingyu doesn't mean to beg but maybe that's what it'll take to get what he wants. “Just help distract me.” Wonwoo watches as another tear falls down Mingyu's face. He nods, Wonwoo can do that, they just need to get away from people. 

 

Wonwoo looks around them. He spots a more desolate parking lot barely a block away. 

 

“Can you walk?”

 

He asks, just missing the end of Mingyu's groan. 

 

“Depends.”

 

Mingyu sighs out, a forced smile on his lips. Wonwoo frowns, not understanding why Mingyu's trying to appear fine here. His hand leaves Mingyu's. 

 

“Just over there, see that building?”

 

He watches Mingyu nod, eyes following where Wonwoo's pointing. 

 

“The church?”

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen as he glances back at the building again. In all honesty, Wonwoo should pick a different spot. Too late now. He looks back to Mingyu, nodding. 

 

“Yeah, the church.” Wonwoo stands up when Mingyu nods once.

 

“I can walk.”

 

His voice isn't confident but there's determination clear on his face. Wonwoo smiles at him, trying to keep the air light. He holds out his hand, Mingyu manages a smile, taking it as he stands. He keeps his head down, feeling Wonwoo's hand squeeze his. When they cross the street, Wonwoo ditches Mingyu’s hand and interlocks their arms. 

 

“They smell good.”

 

Mingyu mumbles after they pass a family. Wonwoo pulls Mingyu closer, keeping his gaze ahead. The crowd from before has scattered and Wonwoo's glad to have gotten Mingyu away. He didn't sound scared telling Wonwoo that, making Wonwoo assume Mingyu's hunger is getting to his head. Their steps are loud, the crowds noise level diminishing almost completely as they walk past the church parking lot.

 

Wonwoo cuts across the grass, letting go of Mingyu. It's safe to look up and he doesn't miss Mingyu’s expression being full of reluctance on what they're about to do here. It's just a kiss, but they both know when asking for a distraction, kissing isn't all they do. The church has tall hedges at its walls, creating an almost fence like barrier around it. Different sized slabs of stones lay on the ground, creating a path into what should be a maze but it just leads to more grass. 

 

“Careful.” 

 

Wonwoo's hand takes Mingyu’s, guiding him along this path. There's a strange air here, like they've left their world and are now walking in a different one. It's almost hypnotising to Mingyu, the throbbing in his gut ruins it though. His hand drags along the wall. The walls are made of stone, roughly cut. The hedges aren't a solid fence either, each stopping after a few feet within one another. No matter where you stand, it's obvious that two people are behind one. The street lights don't touch this area but Mingyu tries to hide them anyway. 

 

If he looks to his right he can easily see into the houses across the street. Wonwoo takes a rather obvious look around that screams they are about to do something suspicious. Mingyu can't be bothered to ask why the extra measures to see if they're alone when no one saw them walk into here. Mingyu leans against the wall, wondering why no one on that street has blinds. His back hurts already but his stomach hurts more. He needs Wonwoo now.

 

“Come here.” 

 

Wonwoo stops looking around, turning to face Mingyu.

 

“Sorry.”

 

His apology with that sheepish smile makes Mingyu's head spin. He shakes his head, hands taking Wonwoo's. 

 

“It feels strange here.”

 

The area is quiet, not a car in sight. Mingyu gets the different world feeling again. He looks at Wonwoo, watching him look up at the church tower. Wonwoo nods, hands leaving Mingyu's as he steps closer.

 

“Maybe we walked into a different dimension.”

 

Mingyu looks at him, eyes falling to Wonwoo's lips. His body relaxes, Wonwoo shares similar thoughts and he loves that. Wonwoo's face changes then, filled with concern.

 

“Does it still hurt?”

 

Mingyu has to think for a second, feeling for the ache in his gut. Wonwoo was right, it does pass but, Mingyu still wants whatever is going to happen here. So he lies, nodding once. Wonwoo's hands are at his shoulders, spreading warmth from this small of a touch. 

 

“Try and focus on me.”

 

That is a very easy thing to do.Wonwoo's touch is gentle, thumb brushing up against Mingyu's bottom lip. His fingers drag lightly over Mingyu’s face, cupping his cheek. Mingyu leans into the touch, pressing a small kiss to Wonwoo's palm. He closes his eyes, feeling safe with Wonwoo's body so close. Mingyu feels warm, his body craving to feel Wonwoo's skin against his own. Wonwoo's hand shifts, Mingyu is slow to open his eyes, nodding once when Wonwoo silently asks him for permission. He cups Mingyu's chin, breath hitting his lips and it's Mingyu who leans in first. 

 

Kissing Wonwoo feels like an escape. He can take away Mingyu’s every worry with just a swipe of his tongue. Mingyu can easily mold himself against Wonwoo now. His taste familiar, his touch calming. Mingyu can't believe he's been given the chance to get used to the way Wonwoo's lips feel on his own. He loves Wonwoo. He wants to stay like this forever and Mingyu is just now realizing that they could. He can feel tears falling down his face, hands against Wonwoo's back, grabbing at his shirt. His tongue prods at Wonwoo's lower lip, begging for a taste. 

 

Wonwoo's stubborn, wanting to take control. His hands fall to Mingyu’s waist, pushing him against the wall more. He leaves open mouthed kisses down Mingyu’s jaw, hearing Mingyu’s breath hitch with each drag of his teeth against Mingyu's neck.

 

“Still hurt?”

 

Wonwoo whispers, breath hot against Mingyu's skin. Mingyu can't utter a word, feeling out of breath. He nods and isn't lying this time, the ache is back again but its still faint, mixing in with what feels like his stomach getting ready to growl. Wonwoo stands up more, looking at Mingyu. He opens his eyes, slow to meet Wonwoo's gaze. His eyes have changed and Mingyu wants to touch Wonwoo. He gets the feeling Wonwoo only wants to make him feel good. Wonwoo's hands tickle Mingyu’s sides, traveling further down, unbuttoning Mingyu’s jeans. He presses a quick peck to Mingyu’s cheek before he sinks to his knees. 

 

Mingyu presses his hands against the wall. The stone rougher than he remembers and it digs into his skin, scraping it as Wonwoo's hand slips into Mingyu's boxers, wrapping around his cock. Wonwoo's touch feels different, or maybe it's Mingyu's body being overly sensitive. It feels good, and he can’t be bothered getting embarrassed from the sounds he's letting out. A car passes them by, making Mingyu’s throat close.

 

“Wonwoo-” 

 

They aren't out in the open, but Mingyu feels exposed to the world. Wonwoo’s hand pauses and Mingyu lets his body slump against the wall.

 

“Should I stop?” 

 

Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu. This view alone is enough for Mingyu to blurt out no. He lets out a shaky breath. 

 

“I've just..never done this before.” 

 

Mingyu glances around them. Wonwoo knows Mingyu is embarrassed about doing this here. Wonwoo should be too but he doesn't really give a shit about the rest of the world. Mingyu does though, and Wonwoo wants him to be comfortable. He pushes up Mingyu’s underwear. Wonwoo's hands smooth over Mingyu’s hips, gaining his attention. Wonwoo smiles up at him before standing.

 

Mingyu's eyes are trained only on Wonwoo. He allows Wonwoo to guide his arms to Wonwoo's shoulders. From afar, it just looks like they're hugging now. 

 

“Better?” 

 

Wonwoo asks him, breath hitting his lips. Mingyu nods, hands forming into fists behind Wonwoo's head. He can't hide his nerves but Wonwoo being so calm helps relax him. He's serious about making Mingyu feel better and it makes Mingyu's head spin. 

 

Gaze hazy as he leans in, Mingyu kisses Wonwoo. It's clumsy, new teeth Mingyu isn't used to clashing against Wonwoo's. He backs off, letting Wonwoo take control, tongue guiding Mingyu’s. His hand is at Mingyu's stomach, fingers scratching down his skin. They reach Mingyu’s jeans, his body shivers. Wonwoo's hands push Mingyu's jeans and boxers down more, the air hits his newly exposed skin, making him gasp into the kiss. Mingyu can feel Wonwoo smiling as he pulls back. 

 

“Forgot about this.”

 

Wonwoo's face is red as he reaches into his own pocket. Mingyu glances down at his hands, finding Wonwoo taking out a packet of lube. He smiles along with Wonwoo, breathy laughter leaving him as he nods, letting his head press against the wall.

 

“You really are trying to seduce me." 

 

They laugh, Mingyu’s entire mind focuses on Wonwoo as he opens the packet, spreading it over his hand. Mingyu bites down on his lip, Wonwoo's hand wraps around his cock again, stroking slowly with ease. His hips buck up, greedy for Wonwoo's touch. His hands are getting scraped against this wall but he doesn't care. 

 

“It'd be nice to hear your voice.”

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly. Mingyu closes his eyes, his hands leave the wall, gripping at Wonwoo's arms. His head falls to Wonwoo's shoulder, moans filling the space between them. He listens to Wonwoo's laugh, it's breathy, sounding more like an attempt at covering his own moan. He didn't think saying that to Mingyu would have any affect. Mingyu has a brief thought on not wanting to be the only one feeling good, but his grip on Wonwoo's arms won't budge. Mingyu wants to selfishly enjoy Wonwoo's touch for as long as he can. 

 

He remembers the way Wonwoo's voice sounded telling him he'll take care of Mingyu. It makes him let out a whimper, his stomach aches so he pulls Wonwoo as close as he can. With his eyes closed and face hidden by Wonwoo, Mingyu let's go completely. He lets Wonwoo know without embarrassment how good this feels. 

 

The noises Mingyu’s making the faster Wonwoo moves his hand is nothing but mesmerizing. It's also loud. Mingyu’s being too loud. His hand stops, hating the desperate cry Mingyu lets out. Wonwoo pushes him back against the wall. Mingyu’s hands move to his neck, cupping Wonwoo's face, bringing him close. It's like he read Wonwoo's mind, that or he just wanted Wonwoo's tongue against his. 

 

Mingyu's shuddering breath breaks the kiss, feeling Wonwoo's hand pump him slow until Mingyu's body slumps against the wall as he cums over Wonwoo's hand. He can feel Wonwoo's other hand at his waist, holding him up. Wonwoo's breathing is just as hard, lips pressing gently down Mingyu's jaw.

 

Mingyu feels his jeans being tugged back up, his legs are shaking. He lets them give out, back sliding down the wall. The ground feels nice under him. His hands press against the grass, breathing still loud. He stares at Wonwoo's shoes in a daze. Eyes taking their time to look up at Wonwoo. His eyes remain at Wonwoo's hips long enough for him to notice. 

 

“I'm okay, I wanted to make you feel good.”

 

Mingyu ignores the urge to make a teasing remark to Wonwoo. He just nods and holds out a hand and Wonwoo takes it. He gives into Mingyu's small tug, slowly sitting down on Mingyu's lap. He watches as Mingyu picks up the used packet of lube from the ground. 

 

“Do you have any more of these?”

 

He waves it in front of Wonwoo's red face.

 

“..Yeah.”

 

Wonwoo reaches into his pocket, taking two more out. They're warm against his palm. Mingyu looks down at them, tossing the empty one back where it was. 

 

“Why didn't you just bring a bottle?”

 

He feels Mingyu's arms wrap around his back, pulling him closer. Wonwoo shrugs, gaze glued to the wall behind Mingyu.

 

“It would've been noticeable in my pocket.”

 

Mingyu leans in, kissing Wonwoo once. He smiles pulling back, shaking his head at Wonwoo. 

 

“Just what exactly did you have planned for the night?”

 

Mingyu's voice is light, sweat on his brow as he moves his hands to Wonwoo's hips.

 

“Not this...but I'm still having a good time.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, meeting Mingyu's eyes. His gaze is back to normal, his new normal.

 

“You could be having a better time.”

 

Mingyu's hand moves under Wonwoo's shirt, nails scratching lightly against his stomach. 

 

“I'm..okay.”

 

Wonwoo's eyes close, head falling to Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“Liar..”

 

He feels Mingyu's chest move with laughter, hands grabbing at Mingyu's shirt as he starts to palm Wonwoo through his jeans. Wonwoo busies himself with marking up Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu’s fingers are at his jeans button. 

 

“Take these off?”

 

Wonwoo makes a noise of complaint but his lips leave Mingyu’s neck and he stands without even giving Mingyu a glance. He kicks off his shoes, looking away from Mingyu's unwavering gaze. Mingyu lets his body slump against the wall, watching Wonwoo push down his pants. His hand grips at his shirt, keeping it pulled down as the other pushes at his underwear. 

 

“Cute.”

 

Mingyu's eyes are full of fondness watching Wonwoo scoff. He rolls his eyes at Mingyu's compliment. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

Wonwoo's sitting back down, hands at Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu still doesn't know why Wonwoo's embarrassed about showing him his naked body but then again maybe it's the situation. 

 

“You are.”

 

Mingyu smiles, eagerly leaning in as Wonwoo's arms wrap around his neck. 

 

“I don't see how anyone could be cute with their ass out at church.”

 

Wonwoo's face is red and Mingyu doesn't mean to but he laughs at Wonwoo. He's beyond cute. Wonwoo glares at him. 

 

“Should we stop?”

 

The question is said with a lighthearted chuckle that makes Wonwoo's expression turn dark.

 

“If you stop you're walking home.”

 

Whether or not Wonwoo's serious, Mingyu quickly sombers up. He nods once, hands smoothing over Wonwoo's thighs. Mingyu doesn't usually feel insecure with Wonwoo but, after what he experienced, he isn't sure he can return the favor or give Wonwoo something better. Wonwoo seems to be feeling just as sensitive as Mingyu was, so maybe he's over thinking it. 

 

“Hey..”

 

Wonwoo's hands are at Mingyu's face, holding Mingyu's attention. He didn't realize he was spacing out there and the look of concern from Wonwoo wakes him up. His hesitation melts away the second Wonwoo smiles at him, handing the packets to Mingyu. He wants to ask if Wonwoo wanted to take off his shirt as he opens one packet but he remains quiet. The liquid is warm on his palm and Wonwoo's hands are at his shoulders. Mingyu presses a kiss to Wonwoo's cheek, then down his jaw until his teeth are scraping against Wonwoo's neck and his hand is pushing up Wonwoo's shirt. He feels Wonwoo's back arch into his touch as he wraps his hand around Wonwoo. 

 

For someone who was nervous about them doing this here, Mingyu sure is taking his time with Wonwoo. His hand strokes him slow, listening to his moans that are much more quiet than Mingyu's were. He pulls away from Wonwoo, feeling Wonwoo's body move with his. Mingyu's other hand leaves Wonwoo's side, searching for the packet of lube. Wonwoo’s hips move, trying to get the rhythm Mingyu had back. Mingyu mumbles a quick apology, grabbing the packet. Wonwoo sighs, eyes following Mingyu's. 

 

The two pause, Mingyu not knowing where he was going with this until Wonwoo's sitting up on his knees, smiling small. Mingyu pours the rest onto his fingers, gaze not leaving Wonwoo's as he moves his hand. He teases at Wonwoo's entrance, watching him close his eyes. Wonwoo's hands pull at Mingyu's shirt, nails scratching his skin. His head falls to Mingyu’s neck, feeling one finger enter him. Mingyu starts slow, moving his finger in a small circle. Wonwoo's sigh hits his skin, egging him on. Mingyu's other hand is gentle against Wonwoo's hip, his thumb tracing calming patterns. He slowly, teasingly begins to move his finger in and out of Wonwoo. His breath hitches as Mingyu adds another, moving just as slow as the first. He starts to pump Wonwoo in time with his fingers. 

 

It doesn't take long for Wonwoo's composure to break, creating a mess over Mingyu's fist with a broken moan of his name. Wonwoo kisses him, tongue running over the fangs that have reappeared in Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu pulls out of him, resting his hand on Wonwoo's thigh, other still wrapped around him. Wonwoo's body is colder than Mingyu's, feeling nice against his overly warm one. He frowns into the kiss, feeling Wonwoo pull back too soon for his liking. 

 

“Can we do more?”

 

Wonwoo's breath hits his lips. Mingyu stays still for a second, the weight of Wonwoo's cock heavy in his hand. He smiles small, listening to their breathing.

 

“My stomach still hurts.”

 

He lies, having been blessed with some relief from the ache. He doesn't know when it'll come back so he wants to do this quickly. Wonwoo smiles, forehead pressing against Mingyu's. 

 

“That a yes?”

 

Mingyu grins, leaning in to peck Wonwoo's lips.

 

“Yes.” 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Voices hushed saying each others names, kissing to muffle their moans, they don't have to be quiet but it adds to the excitement of doing this here. Wonwoo's nails hurt as they dig into Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu doesn't mind, head burying itself in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. Mingyu's arms tighten around Wonwoo’s back, his body almost limp against Mingyu's. Wonwoo likes this the most, feeling Mingyu’s hips move, his thrusts short and precise, making it hard to be quiet. 

 

Mingyu's voice is rough against his skin. Wonwoo barely registers his name being called, until Mingyu's hips still. Wonwoo leans back, out of breath as he meets Mingyu's black eyes with his own. 

 

“Would you hate the idea of laying down on this-abnormally green grass?” 

 

Wonwoo glances behind them, the grass is very green here. He laughs once and shakes his head no, hands smoothing over Mingyu's cheeks. He kisses Mingyu once. Trying to replay the sound of Mingyu's voice. 

 

“I'm already naked from the waist down, I don't mind.” 

 

He listens as Mingyu laughs with him, hands at Wonwoo's hips, tapping once and although Wonwoo had hoped Mingyu would just shove him against the ground without stopping, he's fine with Mingyu pulling out. Wonwoo sits up, scooting back once as he lays down in front of Mingyu. 

 

“Maybe I shouldn't have on so many clothes either.”

 

Mingyu's hands are at Wonwoo's knees, spreading his legs. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, sitting up on his elbows.

 

“Just come here.”

 

His hands grip at Mingyu's shirt, pulling him down. Mingyu smiles into the kiss, hand at Wonwoo's thigh. He sighs, feeling Mingyu enter him once more. They're really taking their time and it's easy to forget that they aren't in a bedroom. He feels Mingyu's lips trace over his jawline, fangs tickling his skin. Wonwoo's hands are in Mingyu’s hair, hips trying to meet Mingyu’s but he gives up. A laugh tickles at his stomach, body feeling light as Mingyu’s warmth leaves him.

  
  


Wonwoo's hands are above his head, fingers pulling at the grass as he feels his hips being lifted. Mingyu's hands burn against his skin. He picks up the pace and Wonwoo can't hold his voice back. His head presses against the hard ground, body arching as Mingyu fucks him. His shirt rides up to his chest and it's embarrassing how Mingyu’s gaze covers the newly exposed skin. Wonwoo let's go of the grass, hands now covering his face.

 

He feels Mingyu's hips slow, a whine leaving his throat. Mingyu’s body is closer to his, hands taking hold of Wonwoo's, pulling them away from his face. He interlocks their fingers, holding their hands at the side of Wonwoo's head. Mingyu's chest is against his, heart beating just as hard. Mingyu loves him. He loves Wonwoo so much and Wonwoo wishes they weren't here so they could do this all night. Wonwoo feels tears slide down the sides of his face. Mingyu looks down at him with concern. Wonwoo's legs wrap tighter around Mingyu's waist.

 

Wonwoo smiles small, leaning up to kiss Mingyu. He licks into Mingyu’s mouth, swallowing the moan Mingyu lets out as he feels Wonwoo squeezing around him. It's too slow but neither of them mind. Only, Wonwoo can feel that he won't last much longer. His hands squeeze Mingyu’s, feeling his hips still. Wonwoo pulls back, letting his head press against the ground.

 

“Give..give me a second.” 

 

He breathes out, Mingyu nods, letting go of Wonwoo's hands. His nails dig into the ground, lifting himself off of Wonwoo just a little bit.

 

“Don't-" 

 

Mingyu freezes, feeling Wonwoo's legs wrap around his waist. 

 

“Don't pull out.” 

 

Wonwoo's face is burning, voice quiet. Mingyu slowly lets his body slump against Wonwoo's. He will never not be able to replay this moment in his mind. Mingyu buries his face in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. 

 

“I'm sorry.. I just don’t want this to be over so soon.” 

 

Wonwoo's hands are at his back. Mingyu smiles, pressing a small kiss to his skin. 

 

“It's okay.”

 

If Wonwoo were to have finished already Mingyu wouldn't have mind, considering he himself is almost at his breaking point. Wonwoo laughs once, breathing calming down some. 

 

“I didn't think you could see the stars here.”

 

Mingyu keeps kissing Wonwoo's neck, ignoring the ache in his gut. He hums against Wonwoo's skin. He wants to look and see what Wonwoo's seeing too but, he also would rather stay still, tasting Wonwoo's skin, feeling Wonwoo's fingers slowly trace over his shoulder blades. It's so quiet here but, in a calming way. Mingyu could easily forget they aren't the only two people in existence.

 

“Space scares me..”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, fingers smoothing over Mingyu's back. He's still crying, but Mingyu knows he’s okay. Mingyu lifts his head, blocking Wonwoo's view of the sky.

 

“The ocean scares me.”

 

Mingyu smiles when he does. Pressing a quick peck to Wonwoo's cheek.

 

“I still like looking at stars.”

 

Wonwoo's hands travel further down Mingyu’s back. Mingyu nods, gaze only on Wonwoo's lips.

 

“I still like going to the beach.” 

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo smile, hands under Mingyu’s shirt, tickling Mingyu’s skin, pushing his hips down. Mingyu leans in, deciding that's his cue to move again. He kisses Wonwoo, getting lost in the way Wonwoo's body responds to his. His head spins tasting Wonwoo on his tongue. Mingyu doesn't mean to but his hips stutter, thrusts becoming rougher as he gives into himself. The sounds Wonwoo makes into his mouth only make Mingyu want to fuck into him rougher. He feels nails digging into his back, Wonwoo breaks the kiss, hugging Mingyu close.

 

He knows Mingyu’s body well now, he can tell by the pitch of Mingyu’s moans how close he is. Wonwoo is strong, legs tight around Mingyu's waist, keeping him close. Mingyu’s body is desperate, hand wrapping around Wonwoo’s cock. He buries his face against Wonwoo's shoulder, warmth spreading over him as he cums inside of Wonwoo. The realization of what he did hit him too slow, body feeling as if its melting into Wonwoo's.

 

Mingyu continues to move, even when he's so sensitive. His hand is still stroking Wonwoo, hearing the higher pitched whines leave his lips until Wonwoo's voice cuts off, body shaking under his. He feels Wonwoo's tongue against his neck, lips dragging up his skin. His breath is hot against Mingyu's ear, moans quiet and breathy as the last bits of his orgasm wash over him. 

 

They stay like that for awhile, Mingyu still inside of him, kissing each other lazily as they calm down. He doesn't want to end this but if they're wanting to continue, they have to leave this place. Mingyu waits until Wonwoo's legs let him go, hands smoothing over the places he marked on Mingyu's back. Wonwoo smiles, a breathy laugh leaving his lips that turns into a moan when Mingyu slowly pulls out. 

 

He meets Wonwoo's gaze, feeling Wonwoo's arms around him, reluctant to let go but he does, letting Mingyu move off of him and onto his back. The two are quiet, both staring up at the stars. Mingyu has to agree with Wonwoo, space is scary. He doesn't like watching how the sky seems to rotate slowly, it makes him feel dizzy. 

 

“I need a bath.”

 

Wonwoo holds his hands up in front of them. Mingyu glances at the dirt under his nails, grass stains bruising his knuckles. Mingyu smiles, holding his hands up too, they match Wonwoo's.

 

“Maybe I'll join you.”

 

His arm bumps into Wonwoo's, feeling his hand taking hold of Mingyu’s as they lower them back down. 

 

“Thought you were going home tonight?”

 

Wonwoo can't hide his glee over Mingyu staying the night yet again. Mingyu shakes his head no. 

 

“I wanna stay with you.”

 

He did tell his mom he'd probably stay the night, which she gave him a look for. Mingyu knows she likes Wonwoo, especially from how happy he clearly makes Mingyu. There's other things that have her sending Mingyu concerned glances. Like how he rubs at his eyes alot, the contacts being so irritating, he can only hope one day he'll get used to them. She finds his new collection of sunglasses and the sudden okayness with wearing them indoors or at night weird too. He knows she hasn't heard him throwing up after eating dinner but, she does however notice his hesitation when eating. 

 

“Your mom must hate me..keeping her son out this late, dragging him to the dangerous city.” 

 

Wonwoo lets go of their hands, shifting onto his side. Mingyu laughs once, eyes still looking at the stars. 

 

“Please, she's practically ready for grandkids.”

 

He doesn't hear Wonwoo react. Seconds pass and Mingyu clears his throat, suddenly realizing Wonwoo might not understand Mingyu was joking. 

 

“I didn't mean like..seriously...unless you're wanting kids someday?”

 

Wonwoo sits up, shaking his head no. Mingyu doesn't mean to but he lets out a sigh of relief. 

 

“I don't think I'd make a good dad.”

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly, looking down at his hands. Mingyu sits up with him, smiling small. 

 

“I couldn't even be alone with Minseo when she was a baby.”

 

He tells him honestly, feeling more relieved when Wonwoo laughs once. The two choose to ignore how funny it would be for them to even think that one day they could have a family. Two vampire dads might raise a strange child. 

 

“We could get a dog?”

 

Wonwoo grins at him, watching the way Mingyu’s eyes light up. 

 

“Really?”

 

Mingyu asks, Wonwoo nods, taking hold of Mingyu's hand again.

 

“A small one..that doesn't bark.”

 

The light in his eyes dulls as he slumps. Mingyu nods to himself. 

 

“So a cat?”

 

He figured as much. Wonwoo probably wouldn't be okay with a dog, even a small one. Wonwoo lets out a content sigh, head falling to Mingyu's shoulder. 

 

“I'm so glad you want one too.”

 

Mingyu laughs, shaking his head. He lets go of Wonwoo's hand, placing it on Wonwoo's thigh. There's dirt on his knees and Mingyu's mind is still in disbelief at what they did.

 

“Whaddya say, should we blow this popsicle stand?”

 

Wonwoo smiles, nodding as he glances around them. 

 

“Where are my pants?”

 

Mingyu stands up, buttoning his own jeans. He turns around, seeing them hidden under the hedge. He tosses them to Wonwoo. 

 

“You okay to walk back?”

 

He busies himself by staring at the churches bell tower, listening as Wonwoo puts on his pants.

 

“Are you?”

 

Wonwoo laughs, walking over to the wall to slip his shoes back on. Mingyu's eyes glance over him. Wonwoo's hair is messy, so his must be too. Other than that they look normal and not obviously like they just had sex like he feared. Mingyu runs a hand through his hair. He fixes his shirt, listening as Wonwoo's steps get closer. 

 

“Wait, you have some dirt here.”

 

Mingyu feels Wonwoo's hand at the back of his thigh, brushing at Mingyu's jeans. He hears the smack before he feels it and then Wonwoo's running ahead of him, laughter echoing. Mingyu doesn't hesitate to chase after him, stumbling in the same place he did coming in here. Wonwoo's so far ahead of him and Mingyu's surprised that instead of the usual burning in his lungs when he suddenly exerts himself like this, he finds himself feeling light as his laughter mixes with Wonwoo's.

  
  


Wonwoo's hands cover his mouth, muffling the yelp he lets out as Mingyu's arms wrap around his waist. He hugs Wonwoo, lifting him off the ground as he spins them once. Mingyu’s hold on him loosens, and Wonwoo's feet are back on the ground. Wonwoo places his hands over Mingyu's, head pressing back against Mingyu's shoulder as their breathy laughter subsides.

 

They stay like that, looking up at the sky as they sway gently. Wonwoo’s hands squeeze his. 

 

“You make me happy.” 

 

He says quietly and Mingyu closes his eyes, smiling. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Wonwoo lets his head fall, chest feeling tight. He pushes himself off of Mingyu, turning around just to take hold of his hands again. 

 

“How's your tum?”

 

He asks, voice light but face full of worry. Mingyu smiles, taking a step backwards. 

 

“Better.”

 

Mingyu wants to laugh at himself. He didn't sound convincing at all. 

 

“Are you lying?”

 

Wonwoo steps forward and Mingyu steps back again, making them start a game of follow the leader. 

 

“I know you don't want to, but if you just hold your breath and drink-"

 

Mingyu stops which makes Wonwoo stop. He shakes his head no. Wonwoo let's go of their hands. 

 

“You're starving yourself.”

 

He wants to say more, get mad at Mingyu for merely nodding as if this isn't a big deal. 

 

“I'm okay..just promise to distract me when I need you too?”

 

Mingyu starts walking then, Wonwoo having no choice but to follow. 

 

“Junhui might try and force feed you.”

 

He laughs then, hand grabbing Wonwoo's as they make it back onto the sidewalk. 

 

“Let him try then.”

 

Mingyu doesn't care about anyone having seen them, now all that's on his mind are ways to put off feeding as long as he can. 

 

“You're hurting him.”

 

Wonwoo squeezes his hand. Mingyu bites down on his lip, keeping his head down as they merge with the hordes of people. 

 

“I know.” 

 

He tells him quietly, guilt clear in his voice. Wonwoo makes them stop walking, forcing others to walk around them. 

  
  


“Did you want to go anywhere else?”

 

The night shouldn't end like this, with Mingyu feeling bad again. Mingyu lifts his head, smiling small. 

 

“No, let's go home.” 

  
  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

The apartment is dimly lit still, just like they left it and Mingyu briefly wonders when Junhui’s coming home. 

 

“Should I start the bath?”

 

Mingyu asks, even though he isn't sure how to do that exactly. Wonwoo doesn't answer, making a beeline for the fridge. 

 

“Not yet, I want a snack.”

 

Wonwoo's hands are already holding a blood bag when Mingyu gets done taking off his shoes. He walks into the kitchen, Wonwoo's back to him as he leans over the island, happily drinking his blood. Mingyu likes the smell, the ache in his gut threatening to leave him unable to move from the pain. He swallows thickly, forcing a smile on his face as he stands behind Wonwoo. His arms wrap around Wonwoo's waist, pulling his body close. He leans down, chest pressing into Wonwoo's back. 

 

“Me too.”

 

He feels Wonwoo laugh as he attacks Wonwoo's neck with kisses. The front door opens and closes then. They freeze, Wonwoo's laughter dying off quickly. The two listen as Junhui’s sigh echos out, his shoes being kicked off and then his tired steps near them. Junhui switches on the kitchen lights, tossing his keys onto the countertop. Their eyes follow every movement of his, bodies still frozen as Junhui faces them. He sets a bag down on the island and then meets their gazes. 

  
  


“ Is a simple,  _ hey, we're about to fuck _ text, too much to ask for?” 

 

Junhui stares at them, tone calm, stare anything but. Mingyu slowly detaches himself from Wonwoo. Junhui takes a box of popcorn out of the bag, walking over to their pantry. 

 

“You know, so I don't get a raging hard on at  _ target _ .” 

 

The pantry doors shut loudly and Mingyu and Wonwoo's gazes fall to the floor. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

They say in unison. Mingyu hesitantly peeks up at Junhui intime to see his expression has changed completely.

 

“Oh no, go ahead and fuck all you want, it's fine.” 

 

He waves them off and Mingyu makes the mistake of showing his reaction. Junhui raises his eyebrows, arms crossing in front of his chest. 

 

“What is it? No longer in the mood because I'll know..?”

 

Mingyu nods honestly. Wonwoo sighs then, standing up with his half finished blood bag. 

 

“How bad is it now?”

 

His tone is casual and Mingyu frowns, not understanding what Wonwoo means by  _ now _ . Junhui seems to calm down then, sighing as he finishes emptying out his other human food snacks from the bag. 

 

“Well, instead of the usual,  _ oh, Wonwoo's having sex  _ thought, I now feel it as if we're all just one person.” 

 

Junhui shuts the pantry door quieter this time.

 

“..so that's cool.” 

 

He huffs out, tired gaze returning to the two infront of him. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

Wonwoo apologizes first, Mingyu following quick after. Junhui nods once, arms behind him as he leans against the counter. 

 

“Any word from Minghao?”

 

Mingyu doesn't know why he spoke. He can feel Wonwoo's gaze on him and he already regrets asking when Junhui’s expression darkens. 

 

“I'll be in my room.” 

 

Junhui opens the pantry door, walking towards them with a giant bag of Milky Ways. He stops at Wonwoo, holding out his hand and Mingyu watches astonished as Wonwoo gives Junhui the blood bag. 

 

“Sorry..” 

 

Mingyu apologizes alone, listening to Junhui’s sigh as he walks past them. His door shutting makes Mingyu flinch. Seconds pass and then Wonwoo snorts. Mingyu stares at his smiling face in shock that Wonwoo isn't feeling guilty at all. 

 

“Come on, let's go get clean.” 

 

Wonwoo shakes his head at Mingyu, taking hold of Mingyu’s hand. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

okie dokie yo so heres the thing if i din't breake this final chapter up into 2 or more idk, itd end up beign like over 100k and mnot gonna do tht like a 50k was a monster and i want to break that chp up buuuut like also dnt care enough too fdjlajfdls

 

so lots happened, the sex was horrible to write cuz im me, i shld rlly like stop writing sex when im very easily a sex repulsed ace lol there was supposed to be more sex but i cldnt do it sorry, which brings me to another note idk if any1 cld tell but that scene after gyu came back from the club n he n wonu fought a lil n then made up, its implied they do the nasty but lik romantic nasty anyway, ive never written implied b4 so that was kind of a challenge ig??

 

anyway as an excuse for the long wait for this update, uhh i jst havnt been in the best of places mentally?? nothings rlly happened to me personally just alot of bad shit around the world tht has in some way put me in a bad state so pls understand lol i am getting out of it but like, smtimes its hard to keep up with an ongoing thing that i am writing as i go which is a huge mistake but we here

 

sooo ye i jst rlly wanted to post smth right now and like feed the like ppl who still remember this fic ily all so much thank yall so much for lovign this fic and commenting and giving kudos and ye i hope the ending for this chp was nice i jst wanted to end it on a lighter note i actually cut out last min some scenes tht wldve made it end on a more emotional note but ye for now happy meanie 

also there were alot more time skips this chp, i jst didnt think yall wanted to read meanie moving out of their dorm and then moving into the aprtment but tht jst me soooo ye thts all i have to say, thanks again to my beta @joinmymisery and one more thing djfkdsafjasdlf my laptops like legit ded i wrote everything on my phone tht sucked rn im on my laptop but i got lik 5 min b4 it crashes so like byeeee :*

  
  



End file.
